Último Vuelo
by L0kiicita Cullen
Summary: Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OOC/T.H
1. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **__Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_ (Cap revisado por **Erica Castelo **^^)_

_

* * *

_

**I**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

-Oh Dios, eres increíble- gimió ella en mi oído mientras se afianzaba de mis hombros –Más…más ¡ahí!- gritaba con su rostro contraído y su frente perlada por el sudor.

-No soy Dios Tanya, soy Edward- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante al verla tan desesperada mientras seguía embistiendo en ella.

-Me enc…antas aahh- sentir como todo su cuerpo vibraba por el mío me hacia sentir poderoso.

-¿Así?- le dije cuando la embestí más fuerte, podía sentir sus paredes contraerse en torno a mi miembro que no le daba tregua, un poco más y ella quedaría tocando el cielo pero justo en ese minutos comenzó a sonar mi móvil el cual, obviamente, contestaría de inmediato.

-No contes…tes- pidió ella mientras aferraba su pierna buena en torno a mi cintura para que no me moviera, yo la miré como si estuviese loca, ¿acaso perdió el juicio? En mi vida había dejado una llamada sin contestar y no comenzaría ahora precisamente.

-Lo siento pero puede ser del trabajo- le dije cuando me removí con algo de brusquedad ya que no me dejaba salir pero como tenía una pierna enyesada no pudo seguir oponiéndose –Jasper- dije tras ver el nombre en la pantalla y contestar y en ese momento me quite el preservativo.

-¿Hermano donde estás? Tu secretaria me ha dicho que no has aparecido en toda la mañana- podía imaginármelo sonriendo desde el otro lado de la línea imaginando mis actividades matutinas.

-Negocios- y miré a Tanya quien me frunció el ceño ¿Qué quería que le dijera, que estaba con mi novia?

-¿Has acabado?- titubeó -Es que te necesitamos…tenemos un pequeño problema, nada del otro mundo- no me convenció para nada.

-Si, ya he acabado- mentí, Tanya se sentó sobre la cama molesta y en un intento absurdo por convencerme para que me quedara comenzó a jugar con una de sus piernas mientras la otra reposaba tendida, me miró de manera sensual y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por sus pechos desnudos, luego bajo más al sur hasta llegar a aquella cavidad que me mostraba a modo de invitación. Tenía que ser un hombre sin pelotas si dijera que no me estaba tentando pero a decir verdad ya estaba aburrido –Estoy en unos minutos- dije y me puse a buscar mis ropas esparcidas por el suelo, Tanya bufó y con algo de dificultad se fue hasta el baño.

Me acomodé la ropa y en cuestión de minutos ya me preparaba para salir del edificio en dirección a la empresa donde me esperaba mi socio, mi mejor amigo y mi "hermano".

-¿Te veré de nuevo?- Tanya me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré para mirarla, ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una pequeña bata de seda.

-Tengo que ir a la empresa a solucionar unos problemas y tengo unos viajes pendientes- dije tajante, no me gustaba cuando comenzaban a pedirme explicaciones, siempre dejaba claras las reglas desde un comienzo, esto era sólo sexo y a quien le gustara así bienvenida a mi cama.

-Estaré con licencia médica por tres meses o quizás un poco más- me sonrío ladinamente –Quizás podrías venir a quedarte a dormir y terminar lo que estábamos haciendo- miró en dirección a su cama donde las sábanas estaban revueltas por la actividad.

-No creo que tenga tiempo- le dije cortante mientras buscaba lo que me faltaba.

–Así que te pondrán otra azafata- dijo como si nada y se acercó a mí tan rápido que me pareció extraño para una persona con dificultades para caminar –Si estoy fuera por tanto tiempo de seguro me reemplazaran- pude notar la incertidumbre en su voz.

–Ya verá el servicio de la aerolínea a quien destinan- dije restándole importancia, ese asunto no era de mi incumbencia.

-No hagas como si no te conociera Cullen, se que te has tirado a todas las azafatas que han pasado por tu jet privado- dijo molesta dándome un pequeño golpe en el pecho, yo tomé sus manos y mi mirada al parecer se endureció ya que ella se estremeció.

-Nunca te he dicho que sea una persona fiel y mucho menos tengo por que darte explicaciones de con quien me acuesto y con quien no ¿Está claro?- le dije molesto, aparté sus manos y tomé por último mi corbata.

-Yo solo pensé que tú y yo…que esto sería…- la corté aún más molesto.

-¿Qué sería diferente contigo? Tanya por favor ¿Qué te hace especial? Puede que tengas buen trasero pero eso no te hace dueña de mi vida o de mi cama- le dije con una sonrisa irónica –Creo que será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver para que no sigas confundiendo las cosas- ella me tomó por el brazo y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-No Edward yo…prometo no decirte nunca más nada, sólo no me dejes- aquel ruego patético me superó.

-Detesto las niñitas arrastradas- le dije, me solté de ella y salí de su departamento rápidamente antes de que comenzara alguna clase de llanto ridículo e innecesario.

Me subí a mi _Maserati Gran Turismo S_ **(Perfil),** mi joyita último modelo envidia de cualquiera. En cosa de minutos llegue hasta las instalaciones de Cullen´s Ltda. Y en ese instante Jasper apareció por los elevadores en la planta baja de los estacionamientos.

-Hasta que llegas hombre por dios- me dijo Jasper en cuanto bajé de mi auto.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –juntos abordamos el elevador y subimos hasta el último piso, donde estaba mi oficina desde los últimos cinco años, desde que Carlisle me cedió su puesto tras dejar la empresa y desde entonces Cullen´s Ltda sólo ha facturado ganancias y logros a nivel mundial, encabezando por meses consecutivos los primeros puestos en los diarios financieros por los buenos manejos e inversiones pero como no, si yo estaba a la cabeza.

-Aro Vulturi se ha enterado de que fuiste tú quien compro la otra parte de "System Progress", su empresa, lo que te hace accionista mayoritario con el 60% de las acciones- me dijo preocupado, en cambio yo sonreí orgulloso.

-¿Y no le dio una embolia o algo parecido?- reí por mi chiste aunque Jasper me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Estás loco? Acabas de pasar a su lista negra en cuestión de minutos, no te arriesgues Edward- me dijo preocupado.

-Tranquilo Jasper, te pondrás viejo más rápido y a la duende de tu mujer no le gustará- Jasper y Alice llevaban casado cerca de dos años y por lo que me había comentado él comenzaban a intentar ampliar la familia, algo tan banal para mi.

-Mamá quiere que la vayas a visitar- dejé de teclear la información que estaba pasando a mi laptop y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Por qué Esme insiste en tenerte de mensajero?, si tuviese tiempo la iría a ver y punto pero no me gusta que me presione- dije molesto.

-No la has ido a ver en seis meses, ¿Qué esperas que haga?- podía ver dolor en los ojos de Jasper.

-No tengo nada que hablar- dije tajante y volviendo a lo mío.

-Es tu madre Edward…

-Ella simplemente me adoptó- dije llegando a mi límite, si había algo de lo que no quería hablar era de aquello de lo que me había enterado hace seis meses atrás.

-Ella te adora como si hubieses nacido desde sus entrañas- la defendió –Carlisle también lo hace ¿No crees qué si no te amara, te hubiese dejado a cargo de la empresa?- touché

-¿Eso era todo lo qué tenías que informarme?- Jasper hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó de la silla –Espero no te arrepientas cuando te quedes completamente solo por orgulloso- le resté importancia.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito- le dije sonriente, él se giró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Tú trabajo, las locuras que haces y las mujeres de paso no es una vida Edward, los años pasarán y no tendrás ningún descendiente que te logre recordar por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes- con eso último salió de mi oficina dejándome con la contestación en la boca.

-¿Jessica?- le dije a mi secretaria cuando salí de mi oficina, la conversación con Jasper me había afectado más de lo que quería y podía tolerar por lo que necesitaba despejar mi mente antes de meterme de lleno al trabajo –Cancela cualquier cosa que tenga hasta la tarde, saldré por unas horas y en cuanto regrese necesito que en mi escritorio esté un informe detallado acerca de "System Progress" tengo algunos cambios en mente- le dije con una sonrisa, ella se ruborizó cuando le sonreí. ¿Qué aún no lo olvidaba? Hace ya dos años que me había acostado con ella luego de que me pasara las copas en una cena de la empresa, no era para nada fea y tenía buen cuerpo pero el hecho de tener que verla a diario era más complicado, por suerte nunca confundió las cosas y su actitud profesional fue más fuerte lo cual premié manteniéndola en su puesto.

-Así será Sr. Cullen- dijo tímidamente, mujeres.

-Otra cosa- dije volteándome cuando lo recordé –Llama al servicio de aerolíneas e infórmales que necesitaré cuando antes una nueva azafata para mi jet privado ya que tengo varios viajes pendientes, la Srta. Denali está con licencia médica por lo que se ausentará de sus labores- ella anotó lo que le pedí.

-Necesitará sus fichas- le sonreí, que bien me conocía mi secretaria.

-Esta vez no Jessica, ya tengo varios problemas como para seguir añadiéndoles más- era de conocimiento público que me tomaba la molestia de escoger a mis trabajadoras por su aspecto, si tenía que verlas a menudo mínimo que fueran bellezas para mirar ¿no? Podría decirse que yo era un gran admirador de la belleza femenina y bueno, que ellas se sintieran atraídas hacia mí era otro cuento ¿Quién era yo para prohibirles que se me acercaran?

-Así será señor, le prepararé un informe con sus viajes programados- asentí y con eso salí de la empresa a toda velocidad llegando a las instalaciones del mejor Bungee de todo Nueva York.

-¡Edward! cuando tiempo amigo mío- me saludó Emmett, uno de los pocos amigos que conservaba desde la universidad, ambos nos conocimos los tres primeros años en Dartmouth en la facultad de finanzas, finalmente descubrió que no era lo suyo y decidió abrirse paso en el mundo laboral con "Freedom" su excelente negocio donde la adrenalina era el plato seguro.

-He estado ocupado con el…- le tendí la mano.

-Con el trabajo, lo se no es difícil imaginarlo- dijo sonriéndome -¿Vienes por tu cuota mensual?- asentí. Del portamaletas saqué un cambio de ropa deportiva que guardaba para no arruinar mi terno Armani.

-Esta vez creo que necesitaré como mínimo unas cinco lanzadas- él me miró asombrado.

-¡Vaya! mal comienzo de semana ¿no?- asentí sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Cuándo comienzas con las clases de paracaidismo?- le pregunté mientras me aseguraba el arnés.

-En un par de semanas, la temporada de verano esta que comienza ¿Por qué, estás interesado?- lo miré sonriente.

-¿Necesito pedir que me guardes un cupo?- él rodó sus ojos.

-Es como si te pidiera que me avisaras cuando piensas irte a Chile a hacer surf- asentí sin dejar de sonreírle, le palmeé la espalda y subimos por el ascensor de la grúa hasta la plataforma que estaba a 25 metros de altura.

-En cuanto comience el verano- le dije mientras ascendíamos.

-¿Y alpinismo?- me preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que Rosalie te deja hacer todo tipo de locuras?- le pregunte sin comprender, si yo conociera una mujer a mi estilo y gusto tendría que tener esa parte de Rosalie que no le molestara el tipo de diversión que a mi me gustaba.

-Fácil, le digo que estoy asegurado hasta los dientes y que si me muero ella será tanto o más millonaria que tú- comenzamos a reír con sus locuras.

-Bien si no me quieres decir no te mofes- le dije cuando me calme.

-Te lo digo siempre Edward, otra cosa es que tu no me lo creas- arquee una ceja.

-¿Vas a empezar con el parloteo del amor y todas esas tonteras?- le pregunte sin ánimos de escucharlo.

-La vida no es solo sexo amigo, de vez en cuando es bueno saber que tienes a alguien permanente calentando tu cama y a la espera solo de ti, que te respeta y te ama por lo que eres…- hice como que bostezaba.

-Bla, bla, me das sueño hombre- le dije aburrido.

-Ya quiero ver el día que te enamores Edward, te aseguro ¡no! Te juro que estarás aquí preguntándome consejos- me dijo divertido.

-Cuando ese día llegue te daré la mitad de mis acciones en el Casino de Las Vegas- le dije estrechando su mano sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ese tipo de sentimientos no se habían hecho para mi, simplemente era un mal nacido sin corazón que busca satisfacerse y conseguir placer sin importar el modo.

-Espero que tengas palabra Cullen- lo escuché decir antes de lanzarme al vacío, en cosa de segundos la adrenalina me invadió completamente, aquella que me sacaba de este mundo tan superficial lleno de egocentrismos, aquella que me apartaba de la realidad que me acompañaba como mi sombra, esa que no era capaz de dejar ¿por qué no? La disfrutaba, ser reconocido, deseado y envidiado era más placentero que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por ilusiones que se evaporaban por un encaprichamiento ¿Qué era el amor? simplemente un juego macabro de la cabeza que te llevaba a hacer las idioteces más grandes del mundo, una ceguera temporal que con el tiempo se destapaba dejándote tan desprovisto de fuerzas que te desmorona ¿Cómo podía saberlo si nunca me he enamorado? Era cosa de ver a mí alrededor y ver lo nefasto de las relaciones, lo idiotizado que la gente se ponía cuando le destrozaban el corazón. La vida era un préstamo insustancial del cual solo podíamos disfrutar mientras se tuviese el tiempo y eso era lo que yo hacia ¿Para qué amarrarme a una sola mujer si podía tener varias en mi cama? ¿Para qué intentar aferrarse a una sola persona, si la vida era tan frágil que podía quebrarse como un espejo? Sólo dolor traía cuando te aferras a algo que no te pertenece. Así es como olvidaba de cualquier tipo de problemas, así es como me había pasado los últimos seis meses olvidando que en realidad no era un Cullen de sangre, de algo que siempre me sentí tan orgulloso en realidad era un bastardo sin linaje.

* * *

_**Nueva Historia =) y no, no estoy loca. No abandonare ninguna pero esta historia es un gustito que quiero darme, para quienes me leen saben que Edward es mi amor plaonico y siempre lo hago tan hermoso como sale en los libros por lo que ahora quiero darme el bonus de hacer algo distinto, algo que sale de su caracter de los libros lo que hace el fic OCC, mis otras historias continuaran cn su habitual actualización y esta historia continua en mi cabeza solo que dependera de ustedes, si les gusta la continuare tan seguido como ustedes quieran, sino, continuo con als otras y sin problemas =) si por el contrario les gusta tanto como a mi me tiene cn las ideas a full, puedo incluso actualizarles a diario, como ven los caps no seran extensos pero reveladores =)**_

_**besitos y espero les guste la idea ^^**_


	2. Chapter II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y utilizo los personajes por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:**__ Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**Fran Cullen Masen, Ginegine, mabel, Mermaid, VaneIanCullen, maryecullen78, pato, Shandra, ElizabethCullen.21, nadeishca, AtalCullen, temari7, Lily Malfoy Potter, nyssaCullen, LUCYarg, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, luzma-cullen, , carlita16, MailuPattzCullen, numafu, YuliBar, joli cullen, Allie Brandon Withlock, **_

_Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea y muchaaaas gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos abajito!_

_(Cap revisado por **Erica Castelo **^^)

* * *

_

**II**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-Ángela, pasa a mi oficina por favor- le dijo el Sr. Carter, nuestro jefe. Antes de que Ángela pasara a su oficina nos miramos fijamente, ella estaba asustada pues no se imaginaba para que la hubiera mandado a llamar y yo como su amiga la acompañe, por si en el peor de los casos, debía darle mi apoyo.

Espere largo rato hasta que mi amiga salio con su rostro afligido y sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Te despidió?- le pregunte igual de asustada, ella negó mirando a sus pies.

-Ojalá- susurro para ella.

-No entiendo- le dije extrañada.

-¿Necesito que me hagas un favor Bella?- me miró a los ojos y pude ver la incertidumbre en ellos.

-Dispara- le dije aún sin comprender.

-El Sr. Carter me quiere de reemplazo en un vuelo privado- asentí aún sin comprender el problema de ello, por lo que tenía entendido, si te transferían a vuelos privados tu sueldo mejoraba considerablemente sin contar que por los horarios más relajados podías darte la oportunidad de hacer turismo

-Pero esas son buenas noticias amiga, como recién casada te vendrá muy bien ese aumento de sueldo y es algo temporal ¿no? Mejor aún será por poco tiempo- le dije animándola para que aceptara.

-Necesito que tú tomes ese reemplazo por mí- la miré aún más extrañada -Es en Ben en quien estoy pensando- dijo aún con la duda en su rostro y no comprendí –El reemplazo es de Tanya Denali- asentí y en cuestión de segundos comprendí a que se refería.

-Edward Cullen- no fue una pregunta, más bien fue corroborar que era lo que ponía así a Ángela y ella asintió.

-Por Ben no puedo tomar ese vuelo- dijo ella asustada y la mire sin comprender, Ángela se ruborizo y miro sus manos, podía sentir su nerviosismo.

-¿Tú y él…?- pregunté asombrada sin poder terminar la pregunta, Ángela asintió aún sin mirarme.

-Fue hace mucho, yo recién comenzaba a trabajar de azafata y él…-suspiro – ¡Vaya qué sabe como tratar a una mujer!- sus mejillas se colorearon aún más.

-¿Si fue hace mucho por qué no puedes aceptar el trabajo?- le pregunté confundida.

-Ese hombre debilita todas mis fuerzas Bella- sus ojos reflejaban tanto miedo que me asustó –No lo entiendes por que nunca has estado cerca de él pero si él quiere, te tiene comiendo de su mano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si lo vieras no podrías resistir?- ella asintió – ¡Amiga por Dios estás casada!- le dije asombrada.

-Es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo- dijo apenada –Si no fuera porque me conozco lo intentaría, pero no me puedo arriesgar- tomé sus manos.

-¿Te das cuenta que me estás enviando con mi Némesis?- ella sonrío –Odio a los tipos con aires superiores y arrogantes y tu me pides que sea como su sirvienta, que lo atienda cada vez que quiera- bufé derrotada -¿Te dijo por cuanto tiempo es?- Ángela me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- me dijo repetidas veces mientras besaba mis mejillas, yo la aparte juguetona.

-Basta, me estas babeando toda- le dije divertida.

-El Sr. Carter dijo que Tanya estaría con licencia médica por tres meses pero todo depende de las necesidades de Cullen´s Ltda.- asentí –Quizás viajas harto o quizás estén en temporada baja.

-¿Cuándo debo presentarme?- le pregunté no muy convencida por haber aceptado.

-Debes pasar a hablar con el Sr. Carter de que tú tomaras el puesto y él te dará las indicaciones- asentí y Ángela se despidió de mi con una gran sonrisa –Gracias amiga te debo una- le sonreí con poco ánimo

-Qué conste que te la cobraré- le dije antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo y entré a la oficina de mi jefe.

-¿Así que tú serás el reemplazo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, asentí y me senté cuando me lo ofreció.

-Ángela acaba de casarse por lo que me pareció mal tener que separarla tan pronto de su marido- le dije aludiendo a ese tema en particular.

-Claro- dijo el Sr. Carter como si no me creyera lo que me molestó un poco –Bien, esto es lo que debes hacer, especialmente no me han entregado mayor información por ser vuelos privados pero me han pedido que en cuando tenga el reemplazo de la Srta. Denali se las enviara a Cullen's Ltda.- abrió una carpeta con la información y tomó una tarjeta –Debes dirigirte donde el Sr. Cullen- me tendió la tarjeta y en ella salía el logo de la empresa y el nombre de quien supuse seria su secretaria, "Jessica Stanley" y un par de números telefónicos –Ella te dará la información necesaria- asentí –Bien Srta. Swan sin más asuntos la dejo- se levantó de su asiento y me tendió su mano –Mucha suerte- me miró de modo cómplice y yo le respondí extrañada.

-¿Gracias?- si lo se, sonó como una pregunta pero es que me pareció rara su actitud

–Se lo digo enserio, lo necesitará con hombres como él- chasqueó la lengua como si le molestara –Lo bueno es que pagan bien- dijo alzando los hombros despreocupadamente y sintiéndome más confundida aún me fui hasta la imponente empresa que solo había visto en los catálogos de las revistas financieras.

En lo personal me encantaba mi trabajo y sobre todo los vuelos comerciales, la gente era sumamente amable y aquel contacto me llenaba de gozó y sobre todo la buena paga ayudaba a mantenerme y a vivir en mi modesto departamento que en realidad pasaba largas temporadas solo cuando debía viajar en épocas importantes.

Finalmente llegué a la empresa y en el lobby pregunte por la señorita Stanley, preguntaron cual era el motivo y expliqué que era azafata y sería el reemplazo de una de las azafatas, así que la secretaria del Sr. Cullen aceptó que me reuniera con ella y tuve que subir hasta el último piso del lugar.

-Mucho gusto, Jessica Stanley- se presentó y me tendió su mano y me hizo sentarme frente a su escritorio.

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto- le contesté educadamente.

-Bien, el Sr. Cullen no se encuentra en estos momentos pero me ha pedido expresamente que finiquite este asunto del reemplazo de su azafata personal. Bien, aquí están los vuelos más próximos que necesitara el Sr. Cullen por lo que le sugiero que los revise y trate de liberar su agenda lo más que pueda ya que hay veces que los viajes salen de un día para otro, estos son los oficiales por el momento- me entregó la carpeta, iba a abrirla pero ella estaba tan seria que mejor me quede observándola –Como comprobará en un par de días el Sr. Cullen es sumamente exigente con la atención ya que paga muy bien por ella- ella se ruborizó levemente y me pregunté si ella habría pasado por lo mismo que Ángela ¿realmente ese hombre era tan irresistible como lo hacían creer? no tenía cara para negar que era guapo, claro, si lo había visto en muchas revistas financieras como un hombre serio pero también se le había visto en varias revistas de farándula donde se le veía con distintas chicas a cada evento que asistía, incluso un día Seth, mi hermanastro había comentado que el hombre era algo alocado para vivir ya que le gustaban los deportes extremos y arriesgar su vida por unos simples segundos de adrenalina, ganándose portadas en revistas de ese estilo.

-No se preocupe señorita Stanley, suelo ser muy profesional- le remarque lo último para que le quedara claro –Por lo que dudo que el Sr. Cullen se sienta disconforme con mi trabajo- quizás mi voz hacia sonado un poco más áspera y molesta de lo que quería pero no deseaba que me tacharan como una más, yo no cedía a los encantos de un hombre con palabras bonitas, regalos caros e invitaciones, yo buscaba algo más allá del cascaron.

Finalmente salí de aquel edificio dirigiéndome de inmediato a mi departamento un poco apartado de aquel lugar, me gustaba la ciudad pero prefería vivir apartado de ella por la tranquilidad. Como no tenía trabajo por el día un buen baño de tina me vendría realmente espectacular.

Estacione mi Volvo negro y subí hasta mi departamento, en cuestión de minutos ya tenia preparado mi baño y una copa de champagne mientras leía el informe que Jessica me había entregado, el primer viaje seria la próxima semana con destino a México, Italia, España, Las Vegas y por último Francia. Sonreí, al menos serian lugares lindos que ya conocía pero siempre era un placer volver a ver, habían datos acerca de los días y lugares de hospedaje, gustos y necesidades de los señores Edward y Jasper Cullen, el ultimo era bastante más sencillo en ciertos aspectos, como que preferiría las ensaladas y frutas, mientras que el primero era de las pastas, vinos, carnes blancas y todo obviamente debía de ser de los más caros.

-Patético hijito de papá- bufe dejando la carpeta en el suelo tras beberme el último sorbo de mi champagne y me hundía en la bañera para conseguir el efecto deseado, relajarme por completo.

...

-¿Dónde será el primer viaje?- me preguntó Ángela entusiasmada al siguiente día, cuando nos habíamos juntado en una cafetería en el centro comercial ya que necesitaba comprarme algunas cosas antes del viaje.

-México - dije mientras bebía mi Capuchino, Ángela sonrió coqueta.

-Bien, aún queda verano por allá- me dijo con una sonrisa dándome ánimos.

-Lo se, por eso he venido a renovar ciertas cosas que necesito- juntas caminamos pasando por diferentes tiendas, necesitaba algunas faldas cortas, sandalias, chaquetas más delgadas para las noches, un par de conjuntos de bikinis por si me daba el tiempo.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar por lo que lo busque en la cartera.

-¿Charlie?- me pregunto Ángela, asentí cuando vi la pantalla.

-Hola papá- le contesté

-Hola Bells ¿Por qué no me has llamado?- me pregunto algo enojado.

-He estado con mucho trabajo papá- me rasqué la cabeza impaciente.

-Espero vengas pronto a verme.

-Iré en cuanto este de regreso, tengo que hacer un reemplazo en un vuelo privado- le conté pero me arrepentí al momento.

-Espero seas cuidadosa esta vez hija, tienes que superar lo de Henry- bufé.

-Papá de eso a pasado un año y medio y veo poco probable que pueda superarlo si me lo recuerdas cada vez que hablamos- Ángela me miró con una mirada llena de comprensión.

-Claro, claro- mi padre sonó arrepentido –Confío en tu criterio hija, ven a verme en cuanto tengas tiempo libre.

-Así lo haré no te preocupes- lo calmé, se produjo un silencio más largo de lo normal por lo que supuse de inmediato lo que diría.

-Te quiero hija- sonreí al haber acertado.

-Te quiero papá- con eso corte la llamada.

-¿Aún te recuerda a Henry?- me preguntó mi amiga cuando guardé el móvil en la cartera, asentí.

-Creo que esta más molesto de lo que yo debería estar- le dije y seguí bebiendo de mi capuccino.

-¿No lo has vuelto a ver?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Me lo encontré más o menos hace seis meses atrás en el aeropuerto, iba con su "novia"- le dije restándole importancia.

-Bella perdóname por haberte pedido que fueras el reemplazo de Tanya, se que personas como Edward Cullen te recuerdan a Henry- negué de inmediato.

-Es nuestro trabajo amiga, nos encontraremos con personas como ellos siempre- le dije para calmarla y de eso modo corté el tema que aunque había superado me seguía doliendo hablar, no era agradable para mi salud mental recordar lo déspota, entre otras cosas, que había sido Henry en la última parte de nuestra relación y menos aún lo insignificante que me había hecho sentir y que yo por creer que estaba enamorada no me había dado cuenta.

-¿A qué parte de México irás exactamente?- me preguntó Ángela cambiando de tema y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Playa del Carmen- le dije y ella –Me hospedaré en el Hotel Riu Yucatan- sus labios formaron una perfecta "O" que me hizo reír.

-En los viajes comerciales nunca nos hospedamos en lugares como esos- me dijo fascinada.

-¿Por qué crees que me siento en la obligación de renovar ciertas cosas? Tampoco quiero pasar vergüenzas- le guiñé un ojo, terminamos lo que habíamos pedido y continuamos con las compras.

Tras pensarlo largo rato me decidí al fin por renovar mi cámara fotográfica simple, llegué hasta la tienda y un amable hombre de no más de 27 años me atendió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué desea señorita?- me sonrío ampliamente ¿fue idea mía o él me estaba coqueteando? Al parecer así fue ya que Ángela comenzó a reír bajito.

-Me gustaría renovar mi cámara fotográfica por algo más profesional- le dije, el asintió y comenzó a sacar varias del mostrador explicándome las ventajas y desventajas entre una y otra.

-Personalmente le recomienzo esta Nikon de 12 megapíxeles que graba en alta definición, máxima capacidad ISO y foco de largo alcancé- finalmente me convencí por aquella cámara, nunca me daba un lujo realmente y éste valía la pena considerablemente.

Finalmente tras un largo día de compras y platica, dejé a Ángela en su nueva casa ya que Ben utilizaba el vehículo en ese momento. Los días pasaron considerablemente rápido y más pronto de lo que quería me encontraba a jueves 19 de Agosto, el día que comenzaba mi trabajo como azafata en los vuelos privados de Cullen´s Ltda.

Con mi maleta arrastrándola por el aeropuerto, llegué hasta la salita donde se encontraría mi supervisor y el capitán de vuelo.

-¿Isabella Swan?- me preguntó un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos azules y piel clara y que obviamente por su uniforme era el capitán.

-Mucho gusto- le tendí mi mano.

-Riley Biers- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Ella es Heidi Rudleff, tu compañera en el vuelo- me giré y detrás de mi había una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra, alta, hermosa, con un cabello de una tonalidad rojiza o algo rubia y despampanante figura, me sentí una niña escuálida en ese momento.

-Mucho gusto- la saludé, ella me sonrío y pude ver que inspeccionaba mi aspecto de pies a cabeza.

-No creo que seas de su gusto - su voz sonó en un tono burlesco y me sonrío altanera, mire a Riley preguntándole con la mirada y él alzó los hombros.

Caminamos hasta el avión privado y en cuanto entré los lujos y las comodidades me dejaron estupefactas **(perfil).**

-Saben como vivir en esta familia- me dijo Riley con una sonrisa amable, asentí sin dejar de mirar los espaciosos asientos de tapiz de cuero, la gran pantalla en frente del gran sofá y por supuesto el ala privada con una mesa en el centro. Había un pequeño mini bar pero tan bien abastecido como en los mejores pub de la ciudad.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas y vuelvo- ella asintió y fui a dejar mis cosas al armario que se nos entregaba de uso personal. Cuando salí Heidi me tomó del brazo dejándome poco tiempo para razonar.

Desde mi ángulo no podía ver que sucedía en el exterior pero por todo el bullicio estaba segura de que los hermanos Cullen se venían aproximando, me tensé de inmediato pero el entusiasmo de Heidi me hizo sonreír.

Un hombre alto de cabellos castaños muy claros incluso rubios fue el primero en entrar al avión, tenía mirada amable y cortés, supuse que sería Jasper Cullen.

-Sr. Jasper bienvenido- le dijo Riley cuando le tendió su mano.

-Riley que gusto verte, espero nos lleves a destino sin ninguna novedad- le dijo devolviéndole el saludo y guiñándole un ojo divertido –Ya sabes que sino mi madre te castra- su comentario hizo reír a él y a Heidi dejándome a mi sin saber que hacer.

-¿Supongo que tú eres el reemplazo de Tanya?- me preguntó amablemente, asentí.

-Isabella Swan pero si gusta puede decirme Bella- él sonrío más amable y me tendió su mano que acepté de inmediato. Justo en ese momento cuando me estaba presentando una nueva imagen me llegó incluso aturdiéndome, seguido de un par de guardias hizo ingreso al avión la perfección personificada, un hombre alto de anchos hombros que debajo de aquel traje caro prometía mucho más que rudeza y fuerza, rostro anguloso pero de rasgos firmes y masculinos, pelo revuelto y de un color cobrizo extraño, único si podía describirlo, labios gruesos que prometían el cielo con una caricia y finalmente, unos ojos verde intensos que podrían desnudar tú alma.

-¿A quién deberíamos llamar Bella?- preguntó en tono sarcástico y al observar el interior se fijó en su hermano y pronto su mirada se posó en la mía, me escaneó de pies a cabeza sin inmutar su rostro, éste continuó neutro y meditó algo, una sonrisa arrebatadora me paralizó el corazón y me obligué a mi misma a reaccionar con más amor propio –Que mal apodo- se mofó dejándome aturdida y pronto toda la rabia y odio que había llegado a sentir por Henry fue canalizada a mi nuevo jefe.

-No seas descortés Edward- le dijo Jasper pero su hermano ni le prestó atención y caminó donde estaba Heidi.

-Heidi, Ma Chérie, ¡Qué gusto verte!- le besó la mejilla y juntos se encaminaron hacia el interior del avión perdiéndose en no se donde.

-No le prestes atención Bella, a veces suele ser algo bruto y mal educado pero cuando lo llegas a conocer puedes ver que tiene un gran corazón.

-Ajá- dije sin pensar y lo miré con una disculpa –Lo siento yo…- él me sonrío amablemente.

-No te preocupes que suele tener ese efecto negativo en ciertas mujeres, pero piénsalo de esta manera, al menos te aseguras que no intentará seducirte o acosarte- me guiñó un ojo y se fue a uno de los cuartos del avión dejándome con una sensación de sentirme el patito feo más grande del mundo o aliviada por no estar dentro del radar de Edward Cullen.

-Bella, simplemente ignóralo- me dije decidida a mi misma.

* * *

_**Siiiii al fin de vuelta, ufff no saben que las extrañe mucho este par de días, se que muchas esperaban cap pronto pero la semana pasada me entere que me había ido a examen en un ramo de la uni Y.Y, ayer lo tuve por lo que las pokitas horas de sueño y de internet se hicieron presentes ¿pero saben que? SIIII LO PASE! eehhh y no solo eso, pase todas mis asignaturas este semestre asi que todo valio la pena, desde ayer por la tarde (no actualice por que llegue muy cansada) estoy oficialmente de vacaciones de invierno, asi que un par de semanitas para vagar y poder estar por estos lados, me tendran tan seguidito por aquí como ustedes quieran =) y segun vaya llegando la inspiración, ya saben que no me gusta subirles caps a medias =) bueno, agradezco la recepción y les advierto que iremos paso a pasito =P no pretendo hacer de esta historia mucho drama como acostumbro, pero pretendos dejarlas tan al borde de la silla por los nervios como pueda jijijijij (mi angel malo me sale a relucir) besooooos y racias por su paciencia!**_

_**Chicas le invente una portada xD espero les guste, esta en mi perfil!**_


	3. Chapter III

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y utilizo los personajes por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:**__ Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"NessylitleCullen, Jos WeasleyC, MyGypsyPauletta, lili2543, , laubellacullen94, carlita16, luzma-cullen, michelletushe, AtalCullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Lily Malfoy Potter, mabel, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, karito CullenMasen, teishi, temari7, Emma Isabella De Cullen, viviPatCullen, Shandra, liduvina, LUCYarg, VaneIanCullen, sabi07, Cullen-21-gladys, amyel1806, Allie Brandon Withlock, Fran Cullen Masen, maryecullen78, joli cullen"**_

(Cap revisado por **Erica Castelo** ^^)

* * *

**III**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

Con las venas inflamadas por la cólera hice caso omiso al desagradable encuentro con mi nuevo jefe y me propuse fervientemente a ser lo más educada posible y a la vez no demostrar lo mucho que me había afectado su inexplicable desagrado por mí.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo Sr. Cullen?- le pregunté al hombre rubio que estaba sentado tecleando algo en su portátil, frente a él su hermano leía un periódico financiero por lo que pude apreciar, su actitud dejaba más que claro que no le interesaba tener ningún tipo de acercamiento a mi persona, él ya tendría a Heidi como su asistente personal.

-Bella puedes llamarme Jasper, el Sr. Cullen es mi padre- me dijo con una sonrisa tan amable que me hizo respondérsela –Y si, podrías traerme agua mineral sin gas por favor- asentí y cuando me disponía a marcharme sentí que me aprisionaban una de mis manos con más fuerza de lo debido.

-¿Y a mi no me preguntarás si se me ofrece algo?- me giré asustada para darme de lleno con aquellos ojos verdes que momentos atrás me parecieron atrayentes, ahora se veían furiosos y con algo más que no supe como describir.

-Disculpe Sr. Cullen pero me hace daño- dije intentando zafar mi mano de las suyas.

-No me has contestado- dijo con la voz cargada de aquello que sus ojos demostraban.

-Si me suelta podría contestarle- antes de que pudiese decir algo Jasper intervino.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¡Suéltala!- le dijo indignado levantándose de su asiento e interfiriendo por mi, cuando me soltó me froté la muñeca con la otra mano y fui consciente de lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón debido al asombro, e incluso, con un poco de miedo –Ve por lo que te pedí Bella por favor- asentí sin demostrar como me había afectado aquella reacción, no quise mirar a los ojos de Edward y caminé a paso rápido, incluso antes de perderme en el cuarto que era la cocina pude escuchar a Jasper preguntarle "¿Por qué te molesta tanto la presencia de Bella?" me hubiese gustado escuchar su respuesta pero Heidi apareció con su rostro rojo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Edward?- me preguntó indignada.

-Nada que yo sepa- le dije confundida –Él me tomo del brazo como si quisiera lastimarme- le dije asustada y ella simplemente se quedó mirándome analizadoramente.

-Desde ahora sólo yo lo atiendo ¿entendido?- asentí sin ganas de contradecirle, de cualquier modo siempre tenia pensado en ello ya que inexplicablemente había creado cierta antipatía con mi jefe sin siquiera proponérmelo o al menos haber alcanzado a hablar con él.

No fue mucho lo que hice como asistente de vuelo lo que provocó que me sintiera completamente inútil, en mis viajes en vuelos comerciales y sobre todo cuando me tocaba en zona turística tenía más interacción con la gente lo que me alegraba enormemente, por el contrario en este primer vuelo estaba atenta sólo a las peticiones de Jasper ya que Heidi se encargaba minuciosamente de Edward, de todos modos no hizo falta que ella me lo exigiera ya que la actitud del niñito-mimado-hijito-de-papá dejaba muy poco que desear, prácticamente era como si no existiera y cuando por cosas del espacio coincidían nuestras miradas, él la cambiaba a una desdeñosa dejando en claro la completa molestia por mi persona.

-En todos mis años de vuelo con los hermanos Cullen, creo que es la primera vez que Edward es tan descortés con una mujer- me dijo Riley y aquello me dolió de cierta manera, puede que no fuera una belleza como quizás él estaba acostumbrado pero al menos me conformaba con que me ignorara pero no que con sus miradas o sus malos tratos me dejara tan en claro lo poca cosa que me consideraba.

-Te prometo que no le he hecho nada- dije conteniendo las ganas de ponerme a insultar al riquillo ese.

-Y te creo, es sólo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que no a quedado embobado sólo con verte?- al girarme asombrada por sus palabras me percaté que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sin entender.

-¿Me vas ha decir que nunca te has visto en un espejo?- fruncí el ceño sin entender que estaba diciendo –Tienes que estar de broma, eres completamente hermosa- y sus ojos se llenaron de una extraña intensidad como si con ello quisiera transmitirme alguna clase de pensamiento, lo que me hizo ponerme completamente nerviosa.

-Debes estar de broma- antes de que pudiese responderme la voz de Jasper se hizo sonar por los altoparlantes de la cabina del piloto.

-Riley podrías informarle a Bella que la necesitamos antes de que aterrices- Riley le contestó con un simple "si señor".

Y cuando me dijo que estábamos a escasos veinte minutos del aterrizaje fui sin muchas ganas donde los hermanos.

-¿Si Jasper?- le dije cuando estuve con ellos y también Heidi.

-Cuanta confiancita- escuché murmurar a Edward, cerré mis manos en puños para no soltarle un par de cosas que se estaba ganando a pulso.

-No seas desagradable Edward, yo se lo pedí- dijo simplemente Jasper y sin darle más importancia a las palabras de su hermano nos miró a las dos –Nuestra estadía en México consta de tres días en la que se nos unirá un socio y un buen amigo, su estancia en este lugar pueden tomarlo como unas mini vacaciones, ya que por el momento no necesitaremos de sus servicios, ante cualquier eventualidad ya tenemos sus números telefónicos por lo que sólo les pedimos que estén atentos a ellos y disfruten del hermoso lugar- su sonrisa cálida me hizo sonreír gratamente pero ésta se desvaneció en cuanto me percaté que Edward me observaba atentamente.

-Por si no han entendido, si llamo por que necesite algo se cumple sin objeción, sin importar la hora y está claro que me importa una mierda sin están ocupadas en algo ¿Quedó claro?- su mirada molesta estaba fijada en mí, lo que me hacia sentir tan diminuta que pensé que me perdería entre la lujosa alfombra.

-Como usted diga, Sr. Cullen- le contestó Heidi con voz sugerente pero él no dejaba de mirarme esperando mi respuesta.

-No se preocupe, Sr. Cullen, sé ser muy profesional- le dije para que entendiera que sus exigencias conmigo tenían ciertos límites, él sonrió con cierto sarcasmo que no me pareció muy alentador.

Así, finalmente conseguimos tener todo el día libre, me sentía extraña en esta posición de prácticamente no hacer nada, si hasta chef particular tenían por lo que mi labor no pasaba de servir algunos platos e intentar esquivar las miradas molestas de Edward.

-Te va a encantar este lugar, hay mucho turismo por hacer y los hombres, dios son sacados de revistas de moda- dijo cuando estábamos caminando en dirección al hotel **(perfil)**, para su desgracia compartíamos la habitación que era sumamente espaciosa **(perfil)**

-Es hermoso- dije.

-Cuando estaba con Tanya nos tocaban cuartos separados ¿Por qué será el cambio?- dijo más para ella pero no le di mucha importancia.

-¿Qué será lo primero que hagas?- le pregunté fascinada cuando salí a la pequeña terraza del lugar y contemplé embobada la extensión de mar y la gente que comenzaba a llenar ésta.

-Bronceado, claro, que mejor lugar para tomar el sol que Playa del Carmen- dijo como si no fuese lo obvio pero a decir verdad era cosa de ver el paisaje para darte cuenta que el lugar valía la pena completamente.

Tal y como Heidi lo dijo, lo primero que hicimos fue cambiarnos de ropa para salir a caminar por la playa, me puse un pequeño bikini para asegurarme de que el bronceado quedara perfecto y sobre este me puse un vestido azul **(perfil)** de tela ligera para apaciguar el calor en exceso que había, al menos no me sentía fea y si femenina pero cuando vi a Heidi con aquel bikini, que en realidad si la mirabas fijamente veías que llevaba uno puesto, me sentí insignificante.

-Wow- fue todo cuanto pude decir cuando la vi con aquel intento de bikini.

-Lo bueno de venir a estos lugares tan exclusivos es que sabes que nadie de tu vida habitual te reconocerá- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, bueno yo también había pensado en eso mismo por ello me puse este bikini pero para utilizar algo como eso tendría que estar encerrada en mi casa.

Caminamos descalzas hasta casi llegar a la orilla de la playa, habían muchas sombrillas, palmeras y reposaderos **(perfil)** donde podíamos tendernos, para mi mayor vergüenza cuando ya estaba sin mi vestido, Riley apareció para acompañarnos solo con una bermuda y su torso descubierto, si bien su pecho musculoso y llamativo podría dejar a cualquier chica deslumbrada a mi no me alcanzó a surtir tal efecto ya que me encontraba más que nada intentando taparme cuando él poso su mirada en mi como si fuese un mendigo frente a un gran festín.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo como ido pero sin apartar su mirada de mi.

-Gracias- dije avergonzada, pude ver por mi costado que Heidi se removía intentando llamar su atención que nunca consiguió.

-¿Quiéres ir a dar un paseo?- me preguntó él tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa tan masculina y tentadora que en realidad no me pude negar.

-Claro- le dije cuando tome su mano, al pararme iba a coger mi vestido para ponérmelo pero él me lo quito de las manos –No tienes por que cubrirte Bella, estas despampanante y seria un honor para mi poder caminar por la playa con semejante chica- sus coqueteos me ponían nerviosa pero a la vez era agradable ya que en estas últimas horas de vuelo lo único que había conseguido era que mi amor propio cayera en grandes proporciones por los desprecios de Edward, tomé mi bolso donde llevaba aún mis cosas y guardé mi vestido y mis sandalias, me lo eché al hombro.

Caminamos disfrutando la brisa tibia y el agua que de vez en cuando chocaba con nuestros pies.

-¿Qué te motivo a ser azafata?- me preguntó Riley de pronto, lo miré y en sus ojos había una cierta curiosidad impregnado de alguna clase de diversión contagiosa.

-La verdad es que es algo tonto- él frunció su ceño –Cuando era muy pequeña mi mamá nos abandonó a mi padre y a mi- él hizo una pequeña "O" en sus labios y sabia que se disculparía pero no lo deje, ya esto hacia mucho tiempo por lo que era completamente superado –No te preocupes, no me molesta hablar del tema- él asintió y continué –Cuando mamá se fue pensé que volvería pero al percatarme de que no era así, se me puso en la cabeza el querer buscarla, las condiciones económicas en ese entonces no eran las mejores por lo que decidí ser azafata y así viajar de manera gratis y buscar a mi mamá, cuando crecí y me di cuenta que era absurdo la idea ya estaba la idea tan metida en mi cabeza que no pude desistir- él me sonrío y seguimos caminando.

-Eres una chica decidida- dijo halagándome -¿Y qué hay de tu padre?

-Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a vivir con ello y finalmente se casó con una muy buena amiga de él pero nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocerla de otro modo hasta cuando mi mamá no estuvo, ahora están felizmente casados y conmigo fue una madrastra fantástica, aunque nunca le digo así sin descontar que me dio un pequeño hermanastro- él sonrío feliz y yo me sentí feliz también al recordar mi vida y las cosas por las que uno tiene que pasar, lo importante es saber que hay gente que te quiere y te apoya para salir adelante.

-Me alegra de verdad.

-Gracias, y bien ¿Qué te llevo a ti ser piloto?- le devolví al pregunta.

-Digamos que es así como un negocio familiar, mi padre fue el piloto del abuelo y del padre de Edward y luego yo tomé su lugar, por algunos meses mientras Carlisle estaba a la cabeza de la empresa también le serví pero luego Edward ocupó su lugar, por lo que lo conozco desde entonces- seguimos caminando apreciando a los muchos niños que corrían y jugaban de aquí para allá.

-¿Él siempre ha sido así? Bueno me refiero a esa manera que tiene de ser- no sabia como preguntar mejor.

-Hubo un tiempo en que se le veía sonreír más a menudo y de manera sincera, de un par de meses a esta parte su carácter frívolo se a acentuado aún más y con su amigo se le ve más a menudo entre fiestas y fiestas- lo miré sin entender –No te preocupes, su socio y amigo lo conocerás en cosa de horas, quizás ya que nos reuniremos con él aquí -siguio -La vida de Edward ha estado llena de especulaciones, nada comprobado, unos dicen que su forma de ser tan mujeriego se debe a que en la adolescencia le rompieron el corazón, otros dicen que debe ser homosexual –agrandé mis ojos –La envidia, ya sabes- asentí –Y otros dicen que simplemente su carácter solitario lo mantiene apartado del compromiso, en cambio la vida de su amigo ha sido un poco más conocida ya que se caso varios años atrás y en un fatal accidente su esposa falleció- lo miré con horror, pobre hombre –Así fue que su amistad se afianzó mucho más compartiendo ahora no solo una amistad y negocios, su alocada manera de vivir es algo que salta a la vista- asentí, justo en ese momento me llamó mucho la atención alguien que estaba montando moto náutica, sonreí encantada por la vista ya que se veía que tenía mucha pericia en la conducción y hacía unas maniobras arriesgadas, incluso un salto que dejo a muchos de los que estábamos ahí, estupefactos.

-¿Será una clase de entretenimiento, un show quizás?- pregunté y él me miró divertido.

-Vamos a ver, quizás podamos arrendar unas y dar un paseo- aquella perspectiva me alegro y caminamos juntos hasta el muelle para averiguar si podíamos tomar algunas. A medida que nos acercamos podía ver al hombre con su torso desnudo, ¡y Dios! El hombre tenia un cuerpo perfecto, con algunas gotas de agua de mar aún sin secar le daba a ese cuerpazo un toque sensual que te dejaba babeando –Te ves divertida con esa expresión- me dijo con una carcajada que conteste con una mirada enojada.

-Solo estoy asombrada por la habilidad de aquel hombre- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Tonta Bella, sólo te molesto- dijo sin dejar de reírse –Además, eso no es ningún show, simplemente es alguien que trata de llamar la atención de señoritas bellas como tú- me sonrojé y negué por sus ocurrencias.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre, a decir verdad si era eso lo que quería conseguir, vaya que bien se le daba pero no solo por su cuerpo de dios, sino que era realmente muy hábil en sus vueltas y manejo con la moto.

-Porque lo conozco y tú también- dijo divertido, giré para mirarlo sin entender a quien se refería, pasó por mi lado para caminar hasta la punta del muelle pero cuando pasó por mi lado me susurró por detrás en el oído –Es Edward- y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando salí del aturdimiento corrí para darle alcance.

-¿No se supone que tenía que estar en una junta de negocios?- le pregunté aturdida.

-¿Realmente crees que personas como él vendrían a un paraíso como éste para encerrarse a hablar de negocios? Con un sol, playa y mujeres como en éste lugar dudo que piense en ponerse un terno- negué aún sin entender ¿Es qué en realidad mentían cuando decían que venían a trabajar, Riley que al parecer interpretó mis dudas continuo –Sus reuniones de trabajo se llevan por la noche en lujosos restaurantes, como Edward acostumbra a rodearse de personas tan extravagantes como él es muy fácil encontrar a sus socios en lugares como estos- asentí y en ese momento escuche el rugido de una moto acercarse.

-¡Ey Riley! ¿Vienes a impresionar a esta señorita?- lo miré algo nerviosa y me percaté de que su mirada vagaba descaradamente por mi cuerpo hasta que se poso en mi rostro -¿Bella?- y por primera vez lo vi asombrado e incluso mi nombre en sus labios sonó a canto de ángeles ¡¿QUÉ?, despierta Bella es Edward es el desagradable mimado.

-Hermosa ¿no?- le contestó Riley como si no estuviese ahí y por unos largos segundos se produjo un incómodo silencio.

-Y yo que pensaba que erás de gustos más exquisitos- su tono burlón me molestó a tal punto que lo miré tan molesta que ya no me importaba que fuese mi jefe –Si estas tan necesitado puede presentarte unas amigas que tengo por aquí- sonrío encantado.

-Anda Riley acepta, quizás así le haces un favor a esas pobres mujeres que tienen que compartir con hombres como este- y di media vuelta asombrada por mi falta de respeto pero no había vuelta atrás, caminé rápido para intentar perderme pero no alcancé a llegar suficientemente lejos ya que alguien violentamente me giró, ¡Oh era Edward! Quien me miraba hecho una furia.

-Veo que tienes temperamento- su sonrisa irónica hizo presencia -¿Crees que las mujeres cuando están conmigo se lamentan de hacerlo?- me mordí el labio nerviosa pero lo solté cuando él miro aquella reacción tan propia de mi, me ponía nerviosa este hombre pero la rabia que sentía por sus desplantes superiores eran mayores, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no contestarle y seguir metiendo la pata –Te informo que nunca nadie se ha quejado de ello, menos cuando pasan por mi cama- su sonrisa ladina extrañamente me puso las piernas de flan.

-No que tu lo sepas- le piqué un poco y como pude me solté de su agarre y salí de ahí rápidamente, demonios él era más rápido.

-¿Si lo experimentaras dudo que te quejes?- aquella insinuación me molestó pero a la vez me exaltó un poco.

-No estoy desesperada como para aceptar cualquier cosa y usted no esta dentro de mis cánones de hombre de ensueños- le dije con mi frente en alto pero su mano sobre mi brazo me acercaba cada vez más a su pecho desnudo, sin descontar que aún seguía en este diminuto bikini que dejaba más piel a la vista de la que debería, nota mental no llevar nada corto en los viajes con Edward.

-Eso lo dices por que no sabes de lo que te pierdes- se acerco cada vez más que pensé que me besaría, mi cara de horror quizás lo dijo todo –No te preocupes que no tengo intenciones de besarte por que simplemente no se me da la gana- mi cara de seguro enrojeció por la cólera y él no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a reír.

-No se preocupe ya que me hace un gran favor- le sonreí para no demostrarle que de cierta manera me afectaban sus burlas.

-¿Algún problema?- escuché la voz de Riley y me alegré de que interrumpiera este extraño diálogo.

-Nada hombre, puedes seguir con tu conquista- le dijo Edward burlón.

-Vaya gracias, pensé que tendría que entrar a competir contigo por primera vez y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad- me molestó un poco que hablaran como si no estaba pero aquella adulación de Riley me hizo sonreír.

-No te preocupes, paso por esta vez- él me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

-Que ciego hombre- lo escuché cuando Edward pasó por su lado y este comenzó a reír.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor al apartarme- dijo orgulloso y no me resistí.

-Quizás mucha mujer lo asusta- Bella ¿Cuándo vas a prender a quedarte callada? Me dijo mi vocecita más conciente que yo, pude ver que Riley sonreía encantado pero más llamo mi intención que Edward se detuvo de modo brusco y se giró con alguna clase de intención en su mirada.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo asombrado.

-Nada, olvídelo- dije caminando de vuelta a mi cuarto antes de que en cosa de un día quedara formando la fila de los cesantes de éste país.

-Oh vamos, ¿Es qué ahora ya no eres tan valiente?- dijo con voz socarrona alcanzándome fácilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le pregunté mirándolo de frente, en ese momento me percaté de que Riley ya no nos seguía.

-Demuéstrame que tan mujer eres- alcé una ceja sin comprender de que hablaba y mucho más porque aquello no sonaba muy bien –No te preocupes que no estás en mi lista de intereses físicos pero lo de hace un rato atrás me sonó a desafío ¿o es qué ya te dio miedo?- con mi barbilla en alto me acerqué muy digna.

-No podría tener miedo de alguien como usted que nació teniéndolo todo, la vida en si es un desafío cuando aprendes a vivirla desde pequeña- le dije molesta.

-No soy ningún maldito psicólogo pero si eres una mujer de verdad ¿acompáñame?- dijo tendiéndome su mano, la mire un par de segundos decidiendo si aceptar o no -¿O debería llamar por teléfono para solicitar tu presencia?- dijo con una sonrisa, bufé molesta y rechacé su mano.

-Tiene que saber que puedo ser mujer pero nunca me doy por vencida- le dije cuando pase por su lado, él formo una gran sonrisa triunfal y pronto llegó hasta mi lado, conduciéndome a alguna parte.

Nos acercamos de vuelta al muelle pero por la parte lateral donde estaban varadas varias lanchas.

-Lo siento señor pero no sale un viaje a Cozumel hasta dentro de veinte minutos más- dijo un hombre que estaba recostado sobre una de las lanchas quizás intentando repararla.

-No creo que para mi sea un problema- dijo Edward algo molesto, él hombre se sobresalto y saco su cabeza completamente mirándonos algo asustados.

-Sr. Cullen, disculpe que no lo reconocerá- se acerco a nosotros tendiéndonos su mano que limpió en su camiseta, el hombre tendría unos cuarenta y tantos pero menos de cincuenta.

-Necesito mi lancha Alfred- le dijo de modo seco.

-De inmediato señor ¿quiere que lo lleve?- aquella actitud sumisa dejaba en claro la buena suma de dinero que ganaba siéndole un fiel trabajador a Edward, así es como ellos resolvían el mundo, a base de buenas sumas de dinero.

-No te preocupes que manejaré yo- aquello me alarmó. Edward se subió a una lujosa lancha y aquel hombre me ayudó a subir a mí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté entre asustada y nerviosa cuando hizo contacto y la lancha partió sin dificultad.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste?- dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

-No- dije escuetamente pero la verdad era una completamente distinta, varios minutos pasaron en los que viajamos en un completo silencio con una larga extensión de tierra frente a nuestros ojos, me ponía nerviosa en tenerlo cerca y no ser capaz de poder entablar una conversación como la gente pero me ahorraría sus insultos.

-Cozumel- dijo de pronto esbozando una gran sonrisa que me pareció sincera.

-¿Qué encontraremos aquí?- le pregunté sin mostrar mucho de mi nerviosismo.

-Ya verás- dijo cuando detuvo el motor y varamos, un hombre se acercó para ayudarlo a atar la lancha.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen- éste le contestó el saludo y luego de mirarme descaradamente me ayudó a salir –Mucho gusto- dijo él hombre que me dio repugnancia, no pasaría de los cuarenta pero aún así me miró los pechos con tal descaro.

-Tranquilo Manuel que la señorita está conmigo- aquello me sorprendió, pero sirvió para que el hombre se comportara, no dije nada y caminé a su lado sin poder entender que me había llevado a seguir sus juegos psicológicos -¿No podrías cambiarte? ¿O es que no podías dejar pasar la oportunidad de que los hombres te miren como si te fuesen a comer?- lo escuché decir en tono molesto.

-En primer lugar salimos de Playa del Carmen tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de cambiarme y hacerlo en la lancha me parecía absurdo por que me estaba mojando y en segundo lugar es mi asunto si quiero que los hombres me observen, no veo en que le pueda afectar eso a usted- le dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Me da igual- dijo sin mirarme y caminé junto a él hasta que llegamos a un gran jeep, del portamaletas extrajo una sudadera y unas sandalias que se colocó, yo aproveche para sacar mi vestido para ponérmelo y mis sandalias, gracias a Dios llevaba conmigo mi cámara para tomar algunas fotos de este hermoso lugar.

Así fue que en el jeep llegamos a una montaña empinada y bastante alta que me pareció un lugar más creado artificialmente que de modo natural.

-¿Qué encontraremos aquí?- le pregunté sin entender donde íbamos.

-Espero que puedas seguirme el paso- fue toda su respuesta.

Finalmente llegamos donde habían varias personas que se veían entusiasmadas.

-¡Edward que gusto verte!- escuché que un hombre joven le gritaba cuando nos vio aparecer, se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Stefan hombre- le dijo él palmeando su espalda.

–Cada vez me sorprende como mejoran tus gustos- le dijo cuando se percató de mi y me tendía su mano –Stefan Senler para servirla, bella dama- dijo cuando iba a tomar su mano pero él en lugar de tomarla y saludarme simplemente, la tomó y la llevo a sus labios arrancándome una sonrisa.

-Deja de tonterías hombre y llévanos a la acción- le dijo Edward rompiendo la coquetería de aquel joven.

-Como siempre directo al grano sin disfrutar los momentos previos- le dijo él con una sonrisa sugestiva. Los tres caminamos por entre las personas hasta que llegamos prácticamente a la cima de aquella montaña, mis ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando comprendí que hacíamos en ese lugar.

-De ninguna manera- dije asustada.

* * *

_**Siii me encanta como esta quedando esta historia, así es como lo tengo pensado en mi cabeza y por suerte esta quedando plasmado así, esto no es un relajo ni mucho menos, Mexico esta compuesto por dos capis este y el proximo que intentare actualizar esta semana, teni que poner como primer lugar de visita "Playa del Carmen" ya que fui de vacaciones allá hace cuatro años atras y el lugar es completamente hermoso y eso que en ese momento que fui aún se veia alguno que otro destrozo por el huracan Katrina, pero no le quito su belleza, hice kitesurfing, buzo y visite el Xcaret un parque ecologico hermosisimo, en fiin, un hermoso lugar para recordar. Espero seguir leyendolas y que ustedes me sigan leyendo a mi claro esta, nos leemos en el sgte**_

_**bsos ^^ y muchas gracias por su apoyo!**_


	4. Chapter IV

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y utilizo los personajes por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:**__ Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

**_"nany87, zujeyane, green'splace, ElizabethCullen.21, MailuPattzCullen, mjnd, Twilight-Edwella, E. Cullen Vigo, Ely Cullen M, luzma-cullen, , , Karina, lili2543, Karina, MyGypsyPauletta, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, sophia18, numafu, carlita16, Jos WeasleyC, masb, VaneIanCullen, Allie Brandon Withlock, ylonenpattz, Monica's Citric Things, Cullen-21-gladys, LUCYarg, Shandra, karito CullenMasen, temari7, teishi, Emma Isabella De Cullen, Lily Malfoy Potter, mabel, laubellacullen94, amyel1806, YuliBar, joli culle" _**

_chicas me alegro que les este gustando la historia, acá un nuevo cap para ustedes ^^_

_Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

_

* * *

_

**IV**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-De ninguna manera- dije asustada.

-¿Oh tienes miedo?- la satisfacción y regocijo en su rostro era a tal grado que me hirvió la sangre –Porque también hay un club para que te limen las uñas y todas esas cosas que le gustan a las chicas- su sonrisa se amplió aún más si fuese posible.

-Primero, no tengo miedo- dije intentando darme valor, miré sobre mi hombro y al comprobar la altura en realidad me confirmó que si tenia algo de miedo –Y segundo, no acostumbro a perder mi tiempo en esas "cosas" que llamas que hacen las chicas- su expresión no reflejaba nada. La situación era extraña, pues tenía una necesidad tonta de demostrarle que podía hacerlo pero en realidad yo no tenía que demostrarle nada.

-Demuéstralo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida tan sensual que no envidiaba nada las portadas de las revistas de modelos.

-No tengo que demostrarle nada- le dije en tono seco, él comenzó a reírse de manera burlona.

- ¿Stefan me preparas un salto?- ¿salto? ¿Qué este hombre esta loco?

-Como siempre- le contesto el amigo -¿Sólo uno?- algo en la mirada de que Edward le puso le hizo guiñarle un ojo. Ya un poco más tranquila y apreciando mejor la panorámica saqué mi nueva cámara y comencé a tomar fotos de todo aquel hermoso paisaje, como Edward estaba tan entusiasmado hablando con su amigo unos metros más allá aproveché y le pedí a una pareja de turistas si me podían tomar una foto con aquel hermoso paisaje a mis espaldas.

-Gracias- le dije a la joven pareja.

-¿No saltaras?- me preguntó el hombre y yo negué rápidamente –No sabes de lo que te pierdes- sonrío y luego miró a su acompañante –Con Natalie hacemos esto cada vez que venimos a Cozumel por que sentir que puedes volar es una sensación maravillosa, te quitas los miedos, las ataduras y eres completamente libre, sólo tú y el viento- su confesión fue con tanto sentimiento, me aparté cuando sus ojos llenos de amor por la joven se intensificaron y la compensaron con un gran beso, sin duda necesitaban su privacidad.

Caminé donde estaba Edward quien le daba algunas órdenes al hombre llamado Stefan.

-Edward- le dije con voz temblorosa olvidándome del formalismo para con mi jefe, él se giró algo molesto pero al menos me escuchó –Quiero saltar- le dije más decidida, creo que aquel sentimiento que me describió el turista me llenó de curiosidad, yo también quería sentirme libre dejando todos mis miedos, todos mis problemas atrás. La sonrisa de Edward fue tan grande y sincera que por unos segundos vi a un Edward diferente, pero sólo por unos segundos.

-Las mujeres al final del día siempre hacen lo que quiero- le escuché decir al amigo y rodé los ojos ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar un buen momento?

Con ayuda de Stefan me preparé para volar por primera vez en parapente, a diferencia de Edward me pusieron un traje delgado pero con el sol que estaba me daba mucho calor, cuando le fruncí el ceño a Stefan me dijo que era para cuando estuviese en el aire para no pasar frío con las corrientes, me equiparon con guantes, casco y botas para el aterrizaje.

-¿Por qué él no lleva nada de esto?- pregunté cuando vi a Edward sólo con un arnés sobre su bermuda y unos guantes, la sonrisa estúpida no se apartaba de sus labios.

-Él tiene más experiencia en esto por lo que sabe como aterrizar, no pasara frío y sobre todo, es un cabeza dura que nunca se preocupa de su seguridad- Stefan me sonrió de manera coqueta provocando que me sonrojara levemente -¿Eres alguna de sus amigas "especiales"?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras seguía asegurando mi arnés y el sólo pensar que me incluyeran en el mismo saco me molesto.

-¡Claro que no!- dije indignada -Trabajo como su azafata y si estoy aquí es porque fui chantajeada y no quiero perder mi trabajo- le dije con las cejas aún arqueadas por el mal gusto, él sonrió como un niño y sin esperármelo acarició mi frente para alisar aquella arruguita.

-Mejor así- pestañeé extrañada ¿Qué sucedía con éste lugar que todos intentaban flirtear? ¿Será el aire cálido?

-¿Pensando ya en un revolcón?- escuchamos la voz de Edward a su espalda y nos giramos para verlo, Stefan sonreía como si el tonto de mi jefe hubiese dicho una gran maravilla mientras que yo me volvía a enojar.

-¿Siempre piensa en eso?- le pregunté molesta.

-Sólo cuando tengo a una chica que me haga imaginarlo y por allá- dijo apuntando a un grupo de mujeres preparándose para saltar, en realidad eran realmente unas modelos –Hay donde imaginar- no le di importancia a su comentario y me volteé para darle la espalda, Stefan me dio un rápido curso de como saltar en parapente y la mejor manera de aterrizar, de cualquier modo me aseguró que el terreno en la parte baja era completamente liso por lo que era casi imposible que me enredara con algo.

-¿Quieres qué te tome una foto?- me preguntó Stefan, asentí y la saqué de mi bolso, para cuando saltara él se encargaría de guardarlo en una especie de casillero. Pose para unas cuatro fotos y en la última un muy desagradable Edward intento filtrarse en mis fotos.

-Toma las tuyas propias- le dije molesta, él simplemente se fue donde su amigo riéndose fuertemente –Idiota- dije para mí.

-Bien ¿están listos?- nos pregunto Stefan a Edward y a mi después de un rato, no fue necesario que el respondiera verbalmente ya que su actitud reflejaba que se encontraba más que listo y entusiasmado.

-Yo creo que si- le dije no muy convencida, él se acercó a mí para darme apoyo moral.

-No te preocupes Bella, la primera vez puede que no sea perfecto y te asuste, pero una vez que lo pruebes verás que se volverá adicto- en ese preciso momento vimos una figura correr a nuestro lado.

-¡Es como el sexo!- gritó Edward antes de lanzarse, mi reacción fue intentar sujetarlo para que no cayera pero el muy desgraciado ya estaba volando con una agilidad única de un experto.

-Bastardo, siempre hace lo mismo- dijo Stefan despreocupado y con una sonrisa que casi rayaba en la admiración, en cambio yo no podía dejar de estar preocupada como si en cualquier momento aquella tela se fuese a romper y él comenzara a caer -¿Tú turno?- me preguntó él pasados unos minutos y Edward ya estaba llegando prácticamente al terreno para aterrizar, mis nervios afloraron más si fuese posible.

-No pero ya estoy aquí- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es preciosa, esa es la actitud- me dijo y juntos caminamos hasta el lugar donde debía comenzar a correr –No te preocupes que Edward me aseguró que te esperaría y te estaría observando por cualquier cosa- aquello no me entusiasmaba mucho ya que si iba a hacer el ridículo, la idea era que nadie fuese testigo de ello.

-¿Es necesario?- no sé cómo se habrá visto mi semblante pero él comenzó a reírse.

-¡Corre Bella!- gritó entusiasmado y así lo hice, corrí hasta llegar al acantilado y cuando mis pies dejaron de tocar suelo firme, ya estaba sentada sobre la pequeña silla y estaba volando. Grité con todo lo que mis pulmones daban por la impresión y la pequeña sensación de vértigo que me dio en un comienzo, pero la adrenalina era aún mayor por lo que aplacó todo lo demás, mis sentidos y mi piel estaban a la máxima revolución y la sensación de libertad era excitante.

Si quizás en un comienzo pensé en cerrar los ojos para pasar el momento rápido, eso fue imposible, ver todo aquel paisaje, aquella extensión de mar azul cristalino tan pacifico y sereno era definitivamente el paraíso donde algún día llegaríamos después de morir, sin dudas esto ya era el cielo y yo pertenecía a él. Mi vida, mis errores, mis penas, mis miedos y hasta los desengaños, todo eso quedó en alguna parte de aquella montaña y yo sólo podía pensar en respirar y disfrutar de esta maravilla.

No habían palabras precisas para describir la emoción y la belleza y a su vez la pizca de miedo por la altura que se mezclaban entre sí, hasta que en cuestión de escasos minutos divisé a Edward y su sonrisa que me decía que estaba asombrado y maravillado por haberme atrevido.

Cuando toqué tierra firme él corrió para ayudarme ya que la tela comenzaba a caer sobre mí pero yo en realidad no estaba pendiente de nada más, aún seguían las emociones muy arraigadas en mi piel y en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo asustado y yo lo único que pude contestar fue con un asentimiento de cabeza -Te gustó ¿no?- su sonrisa estaba iluminada de manera diferente pero no le di mayor importancia ya que aún seguía abstraída, volví a asentir. Edward me ayudó a desconectar los cables y la silla de mi cuerpo, la doblamos y en el mismo silencio caminamos donde nos esperaba un jeep que nos llevaría de vuelta a la montaña.

-¡Bella, lo hiciste genial!- me gritó Stefan en cuanto llegamos a la cima, sentía mi sonrisa nueva y verdadera -Es increíble ¿no?

-En realidad es genial- saqué al fin mi voz –Wow, es lejos la mejor experiencia que he tenido- le dije aún sin poder creérmelo por completo.

-Que poco te satisface tu novio- escuché decir a Edward y Stefan río con su comentario pero no estaba como para prestar atención sus niñerías.

-¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?- le pregunté sin creérmelo a mí misma, ambos me sonrieron como si realmente hubiese descubierto la cura para el cáncer.

En efecto volví a saltar y Edward lo hizo dos veces más que yo, el silencio incomodo en el auto se volvió a instaurar al igual que en la lancha de regreso a Playa del Carmen, era como si aquella leve simpatía y buena química se hubiese esfumado para que el ogro Cullen volviese.

Cuando estuve en el muelle, caminé por mi cuenta de regreso a mi cuarto mientras Edward le dejaba unas indicaciones al cuidador, en cuestión de minutos escuché unos pasos acelerados acercarse a mí.

-¡Isabella!- escuché que me llamaba y sin mucho ánimo me volteé para verlo, su rostro era frío y sin ninguna pizca de aquella alegría que había demostrado horas atrás –Quiero dejarte en claro que lo ha sucedido esta tarde a sido más que una experiencia para ti por ser novata en esto, no pienses que tengo porque tratarte como si fuésemos grandes conocidos ni mucho menos amigos- asentí –Sigues siendo mi empleada y yo tu jefe, si hice esto fue porque pensé que no aceptarías pero puede que tengas algo de agallas- esto de asentir en silencio me parecía más como a la esclavitud que otra cosa, dejando las cosas así de claras me iba a voltear para seguir mi camino pero él tomó mi brazo para girarme nuevamente -¡Aún no termino!- dijo en su tono molesto ya tan característico –Y esto- dijo aludiendo a lo sucedido en Cozumel –Quedara como en una especie de secreto profesional, no lo comentaras con nadie a menos que quieras quedarte sin trabajo y que ninguna aerolínea del país quiera contratarte- y como lo odie en ese momento, tan arrogante y estúpido aprovechándose de su posición para amenazar.

-Entendido Sr. Cullen- le dije con desprecio -¿Puedo retirarme ya o es qué se le va a ocurrir algún otro jueguito?- le dije sin poder contenerme, el sonrío con desagrado y se marchó dejándome plantada mirando como él se iba con sus aires de superioridad.

Finalmente llegué hasta mi cuarto y en el momento en que me recosté sobre la suave cama me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- gritó Heidi casi en mi oído –Riley me contó que estabas peleando con Edward y que después desapareciste al igual que él.

Bufé y él recuerdo del estúpido de mi jefe regreso, al igual que sus molestas palabras «no lo comentaras con nadie a menos que quieras quedarte sin trabajo»

-En efecto tuve un desagradable intercambio de opinión con el Sr. Cullen pero él se fue por su cuenta y yo decidí conocer lugares ya que estaba segura de que no solicitaría precisamente mi presencia- tomé la almohada que estaba detrás de mi cabeza y antes de dejarla sobre mi rostro la mire con una súplica –Caminé mucho por lo que te imaginaras que estoy muriendo de cansancio y te rogaría que no grites- le pedí quizás no de muy buena forma pero con la manera que había llegado para intentar sonsacarme información, estaba claro que sólo me hablaba por el cotilleo, cotilleo del que no estaba interesada ahora ni nunca.

-Que simpática- la escuché decir y junto a eso se acompañó unos pasos seguido por un portazo.

Al fin completamente sola pensé pero como la felicidad no es eterna, un zumbido molesto sonó en la habitación, algo estaba vibrando, aparte la almohada de mi rostro y sobre la mesita de noche el celular de Heidi estaba vibrando, intente regresar a mi tranquilidad olvidando aquel molesto ruido, cuando por fin dejo de sonar pensé por una milésima de segundo que estaría en paz pero fue el turno de mi teléfono móvil de comenzar a sonar taladrándome la cabeza, con desgana y desagrado me senté sobre la mesa y busqué mi móvil dentro de mi bolso, revisé la pantalla y era el número de Jasper por lo que contesté de inmediato.

-Si- dije de inmediato.

-Bella ¿estás ocupada?- di que si, di que si Bella.

-No, claro que no Jasper, dime- estúpida, pensé.

-Bella es que necesito que me acompañes a buscar a uno de los socios que veremos esta noche, no puedo contar con Edward y Heidi no contesta su teléfono por lo que necesito que me ayudes- ¿para qué nos dan instrucciones de no separarnos de nuestros móviles si a la primera, la que se cree novia del jefe, no lo hace? –Bella te espero en el lobby, no es necesario que vistas tan formal pero espero no traigas puesto algún vestido muy corto- su recomendación me pareció extraña pero lo deje pasar, era el jefe así que debía seguir sus instrucciones.

De mala gana me vestí con una camisa blanca de tela fina para evitar el calor y una falda que llegaba sólo dos dedos sobre la rodilla, me puse sandalias de tacón y dejé mi pelo suelto ya que de todos modos era entrada la tarde por lo que el sol no estaba en su punto más alto como aquella mañana.

Cuando llegué al lobby un muy distinguido Jasper me esperaba con uno de sus mejores trajes de terno y su sonrisa amigable.

-Perfecta- me elogio amablemente –Normalmente nos acompaña Tanya o Heidi pero dado que no podemos contar con ninguna de las dos te lo solicito a ti Bella- su sonrisa cambio a una de disculpa –Se que no esto no está incluido en el reemplazo pero quizás te agrade compartir con más gente- le sonreí para que no se preocupara, él era amable conmigo y claro que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

-No te preocupes Jasper que si esté en mi poder ayudarte lo haré encantada- y de verdad que así era, quizás por el idiota de su hermano no sería tan dócil.

Con Jasper nos fuimos en un lujoso auto hasta el aeropuerto donde recibiríamos a uno de sus socios con los que se reunirían esta noche.

-La mayoría de los inversionistas con los que tratamos amistosamente- aquello no sonaba muy bien –Son amigos de Edward por lo que comparten ciertos gustos- dijo como si fuese obvio para mi entenderlo –Digamos que hay inversionistas que no son del agrado de Edward por lo que él no se toma las molestias de reunirse en lugares como estos, él simplemente ejecuta su trabajo y se acaba pero cuando comienza o finaliza una inversión con sus amigos, aprovecha de mezclar ciertos placeres para sentirse más satisfecho- el brillo en los ojos de Jasper hablaba del inmenso amor que sentía hacia su hermano.

-¿A ti en lo personal no te molesta tener que seguirlo en cada una de sus exigencias?- le pregunté cuidadosamente para no pasarme.

-En algunos casos un poco pero sólo en la parte en que debo de alejarme de mi Alice- lo mire sin saber que decir –Alice es mi esposa- su rostro se ilumino de un tierno amor –Extrañamente la conocí gracias a Edward y es por eso que puedo tolerar su manera de vivir, siento que puedo ayudarlo de la misma manera- bueno yo creo que Jasper realmente tiene un muy buen corazón pero lo que él esperaba era prácticamente un milagro –Sé que Edward puede parecer muy duro e incluso algo molesto- ¿molesto? Yo no hubiese utilizado esa palabra precisamente –Pero tiene un gran corazón y una capacidad maravillosa de amar, es sólo que el miedo lo asusta tanto que nunca lo reconocerá- escuché a Jasper sin interrumpirlo, la verdad es que no pensaba de igual manera y creo que su amor por su hermano era más fuerte incluso que lo evidente, que personas como Edward Cullen no sabían amar más que a sí mismos.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, Jasper se adelantó hasta llegar a un hombre de musculatura muy ancha y gran tamaño, su piel oscura brillaba tan exquisitamente como si estuviese bronceado, cuando dejó de abrazar a Jasper y sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los míos, mi cuerpo vibro por completo debido a su intensidad.

-¿Y este angelito?- preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-No empieces Jacob- escuché decir a Jasper tras bufar y rodar los ojos –Es la reemplazante de Tanya por lo que me gustaría que alguna vez en la vida fuesen profesionales y dado que Edward aunque no lo creas esta vez se ha comportado, espero lo mismo de tu parte- él hombre moreno se acercó a mi tomando mi mano y besándola a modo de saludo.

-Encantado preciosa, Jacob Black- se presentó sin apartar sus ojos de mí- ¿Esta bella dama tendría un nombre que me dé?- fue ahí que reaccione avergonzada por haber quedado muda por completo.

-Isabella Swan- le dije algo avergonzada –Pero todos suelen llamarme Bella- él sonrío ampliamente dejando al descubierto sus brillante dentadura sacando a relucir su muy buen aspecto.

-Encantado Bella- Jasper se acercó a nosotros y me tomó por los hombros.

-Espero que al menos seas capaz de seguir el ejemplo de Edward- le dijo él apartándome de Jacob.

Me aseguré de que todos sus papeles y su equipaje estuviesen en completo orden, di la orden para que fuese enviado directamente al hotel y así finalmente los tres nos fuimos en el auto de regreso.

-Y dime Bella ¿qué tienes pensado para esta noche?- antes de que pensara en una respuesta o que él dijera a que se debía Jasper intervino.

-Jacob por favor, podrías concentrarte a lo que vinimos y dejar los placeres fuera del negocio, mañana puedes pasear y verás que por la playa encuentras montones de mujeres- el tono de Jasper se mostraba claramente molesto.

-Eres un aburrido, hablaré con Alice para que te de permiso de salir más a menudo con Edward y conmigo- él no dejó de mirarme y sonreír.

-Alice te realizaría una vasectomía antes de dejarme en tus manos- le contestó Jasper con una sonrisa que dejaba de lado su tono molesto.

Iba concentrada en otras cosas hasta que escuché algo que captó mi atención dentro del auto pero me hice la desentendida y seguí mirando al exterior.

-¿De verdad que Edward no se ha interesado?- y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Jacob me apunto a mí con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Quizás tú puedas sacarle más información, yo no tengo idea- fue toda respuesta.

Cuando el vehículo estacionó en el hotel, el chofer amablemente me abrió la puerta y salí de inmediato.

-Jasper si no necesitas de mis servicios me retiro a descansar- le dije educadamente, él asintió a modo de despedida e hice lo mismo con su amigo.

Caminé hasta el lobby para pedir la llave de mi cabaña compartida con Heidi y algo dentro de mí se apretó al ver que caminaban hacia mi Edward con Heidi tomada de su brazo, ambos muy acaramelados y al parecer ninguno se había percatado de que los estaba mirando.

-¡Bella ahí estás!- dijo ella realmente asombrada cuando me vio –Estaba preocupada porque no te encontraba por ninguna parte- claro, me imagino no realmente preocupada que debió de estar en la cama con Edward.

-Jasper me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar…- no alcancé a terminar cuando él mismo se hizo notar.

-¡Edward amigo!- el fuerte vozarrón de Jacob resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Jacob!- Edward le sonrío realmente feliz de verlo y me recordó a aquel Edward que vi aquella mañana, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si no se hubiesen visto en años pero algo me decía que ese saludo era habitual entre ellos.

Con Heidi intercambiamos una rápida mirada mientras los tres hombres comenzaron a platicar de asuntos de trabajo, me di la vuelta para salir de ahí ya que después de todos esos temas no eran de mi incumbencia.

-¡Ey Bella!- la fuerte voz de Jacob me llamó a mis espaldas, me giré no muy convencida –Esta noche tenemos una reunión de trabajo con unos amigos en un Pub ¿quieres acompañarme?- su invitación estaba claramente dirigida a que podía aceptar tanto como podía rechazar pero su intensa mirada no dejaba dudas de que realmente quería que estuviese con él.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- le dijo molesto Edward –Esta vez vinimos a trabajar enserio y no estoy dispuesto a perder millones por tus líos de faldas- le espetó.

-Sólo quiero que me acompañe hermano no te preocupes, te prometo que seré eficiente en mi trabajo- su mirada no se desconectó con la mía.

-Ella es mi empleada Jacob- su voz tomó un tono amenazante.

-Lo sé y como haces esa diferencia tendrías que remarcar también que es TÚ trabajadora y para mi es más que una simple turista- me sonrío complacido y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa satisfecha por haberlo dejado callado -¿Qué dices? Hablaremos de algunos asuntos de trabajo pero te prometo que más tarde podríamos salir a bailar y a tomarnos algo- y la verdad es que su oferta sonaba completamente tentadora sin dejar de mencionar que él hombre era completamente apuesto y no era una arrogante Edward Cullen.

-Encantada- dije pero esta vez miré a Edward complacida de verlo enojado ¿Por qué? No tenía la más mínima idea.

* * *

**Jijijiji siiii al fin aparecio Jacob, este muchacho si que me ayudara en este fic ^^.**

**Bueno quizas demore más de lo que en lo personal me hubiese gustado pero el fin de semana fui al campo donde perdimos la casa por el maremoto y como acá es invierno, el clima estaba muy humedo y me resfrie horrible =( así que aquí les escribo con un rollo de papel higienico siendo mi mejor amigo =P jijijiji pero siempre aquí jijiji no me sacan de FF ni con abogado, para als chicas que preguntaron por los EPOV, los dos sgte lo serán y veremos que pasa por la cabecita de ese hombre más hermosoooo (L). Tambien quiero hacer mis descargas publicas por que KS estuvo en argentina (país vecino) aagggg ¿por que nunca vienen a chile?, tuvimos a Elijah Wood del Sr. de los anillos, Daniel Craig de James Bond, Paul Walker de rápido y furiso ¿pero y? aahhh donde esta Robert Pattinson Y.Y yo lo quier ver auqnue sea de lejitos pero en persona y dudo que mi mamá me queira pagar un pasaje de avion solo para ver a un actor! grrrrr los padres que nunca nos entiendan ¬¬ en fiiiin**

**las quierooo montones, nos leemos en el sgte cap que espero sea pronto para saber que pasa jojojojo!**


	5. Chapter V

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y utilizo los personajes por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:**__ Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"Shandra, moniita, Cullen Vigo, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, Laura, laubellacullen94, Monica's Citric Things, amyel1806, YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa, Jos WeasleyC, Paaameeelaaa, kokoika, Allie Brandon Withlock, Lily Malfoy Potter, joli cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, liduvina, Twilight-Edwella, Shandra, lili2543, green'splace, masb, vaneiancullen, nany87, mabel, teishi, Paolastef, Maru M. Cullen, Ely Cullen M, carlita16, PaTTi 91, mjnd, -Mirixhita-, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, LUCYarg, maite, Bite Me Sr. Cullen"**_

_No pueden quejarse, dos caps seguidos y eso es solo por ustedes y sus chantajes emocionales y sus comentarios que me encantan, espero_

_les guste el cap y nos leemos quizás cuando por que así como vamos me acabaré pronto este fic xD_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

* * *

**V**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Heidi que estaba arrodillada sobre la alfombra y afirmada a mis piernas, devoraba mi pene provocándome una sensación abrasadora, en mi posición sentado en aquel sillón de hotel me proporcionaba el lugar de amo y señor, ella me observó directo a los ojos sin una pizca de vacilación mientras cerraba los labios en torno mi miembro y le daba atención con su lengua, un cegador escalofrío de placer me invadió por completo ante tal sensación, me humedecí reiteradas veces los labios debido a la sequedad que le producía mi rápida respiración, mis manos convertidas en puños y dientes capturando mis labios para contener el gemido, no era muy propio de mi demostrar lo que me afectaba el buen sexo, eso era entregarles el poder a las mujeres y acabarte si así lo querían.

Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, ella se detuvo y se retiró un poco y se lo permití para que creyera que tenía el control, esa lengua rosada humedeció de nuevo mi glande y luego con sus propios labios.

-Más profundo Heidi, hasta la garganta- le exigí, ella asintió con la cabeza, rozando con la lengua la punta hinchada de mi pene. Heidi abrió más la boca para abarcar tanto cuánto pudiera y así el cálido de su boca envolvió la mitad de mi longitud, acunándola con la lengua. Conteniéndome al máximo la tomé de la nuca empujándola aún más hasta que el glande chocó contra el fondo de su garganta enviando ramalazos de más sensaciones de lujuria y excitación, podía sentir que ya me faltaba poco para liberarme en su boca y a decir verdad era poco lo que me importaba, cada mujer que estaba en mi cama sabía a lo que se atenía por lo que no me preocupaba ser sutil o delicado, necesitaba liberarme y ya - Más rápido, rodéame con esa dulce lengua- le pedí cuando los espasmos se alojaban concentrados en aquella zona y me era casi inevitable poder soportarlo más, hasta que ella sonrío ganadora y me vio directamente a los ojos mostrándome sus intenciones, me sacó lenta y tortuosamente hasta que sus dientes quedaron expuestos en una amplia sonrisa.

-No se puede tener todo en la vida, campeón- dijo de modo arrogante alzándose y avanzando a paso rápido hasta el baño, viendo todo de una tonalidad roja carmín caminé hasta ella y sin contenerme la tomé de los brazos con fuerza teniendo completo control de su cuerpo, la aprisioné entre la pared más cercana y mi cuerpo abriendo sus piernas con las mías mientras me colocaba el preservativo y sin esperar su permiso, me adentré entre sus nalgas encontrando el lugar exacto que necesitaba.

-Nadie Heidi, escúchame bien, nadie jamás me deja así y sale indemne y menos aún intenta sobrepasar el lugar que le corresponde- le dije al oído y con una embestida tan fuerte y profunda que de seguro la traspasase, conseguí mi tan anhelada liberación. Jamás por los caprichos de una niñita con aires de superioridad o creyéndose tan indispensable quedaría con un problema de bolas azules.

-¡Edward!- su gemido entre placentero y doloroso me confirmó la poca sutileza de mis actos pero me enojaba de sobremanera que las mujeres intentaran hacerse las del rogar o peor aún, que intentaran chantajearme con algo tan básico como eran las necesidades físicas. Para mi el sexo era el mejor deporte por lo que lo disfrutaba a más no poder, pero nunca rogaba por él y menos aún alguien se tomaba el derecho sobre mi, ellas se entregaban y yo aceptaba, no al revés.

-Espero haya quedado claro- le dije cuando me retiré de ella y fui nuevamente hasta el sofá donde estuve minutos atrás para recoger mis pantalones y arreglar mi vestimenta.

-Yo sólo…yo sólo quería jugar un rato- dijo avergonzada, chasqueé la lengua molesto al ver que iba a comenzar a llorar, como odiaba estos dramones.

-¡Nunca intentes jugar conmigo Heidi!, si no quieres terminar en una situación peor- la amenacé mirándola a los ojos para que viera que no estaba bromeando, ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa que intentaba conciliar la situación.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe a la cena de esta noche?- preguntó con cautela pero podía ver la esperanza brillar en sus ojos, le sonreí burlón pero ella al parecer lo tomó como una afirmación ya que su sonrisa creció como la de Cheshire, aquel gato de los cuentos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas que nos contaba Esme a Jasper y a mi cuando éramos unos nenes.

Sin contestarle salí del cuarto de hotel y caminé en dirección al lobby para saber si mi amigo y hermano habían llegado ya, podía escuchar que Heidi venia parloteando como un loro acerca de algo que finalmente nunca me enteré pero mis pensamientos iban en otra cosa, recordé que horas atrás Jasper me había pedido que lo acompañara a recoger a Jacob al aeropuerto ya que esa labor siempre era de Tanya y como Heidi era algo sonsa para esa labor prefería no incluirla, le sugerí que instruyera a la nueva, mejor y así nos ahorrábamos el mismo cuento para las siguientes ocasiones y de ese modo la mantendría lo más lejos posible, las mujeres como ella no me gustaban en lo absoluto.

…

_"¿Por qué te molesta tanto la presencia de Bella?" había sido la pregunta de Jasper cuando estábamos por aterrizar en México y a decir verdad nunca me atreví a contestarle, ¿Qué quería que le dijera?_

_-Las mujeres que se dan demasiados aires por ser bellas se les suben los humos a la cabeza y se creen con el derecho de andar seduciendo a los hombres por al vida y luego ignorarlos como si nada- ¿eso? Ni en broma._

_¿No había mencionado ya que conocía a Bella Swan? Claro que la conozco, la vi por primera vez cuando solicité aquellos expedientes profesionales para mis azafatas personales, aquel folio que Jessica había traído para mi venia su expediente y como cualquier hombre cuerdo la había encontrado absolutamente hermosa pero todo eso fue eclipsado por completo cuando Jessica me informó que ella se había negado rotundamente a trabajar para mi, así fue que llegó Tanya y ella me había confirmado en efecto que la muy "santa" Bella prefería los vuelos públicos por tener mejor "cercanía" con los pasajeros, al tiempo me enteré que estaba saliendo con un reconocido empresario y claro ¿Qué mujer no se interesa por la chequera de un hombre? Yo me había revolcado con muchas que pensaban así pero al menos lo reconocían abiertamente, mojigatas como Bella Swan se hacen las puritanas y luego dan el zarpazo final destrozándote el corazón._

_Yo conocía a mi hermano y sabía que él se sentía en la obligación de emparejarme a alguien ya que le presenté a su actual esposa, Alice Brandon que era mi compañera desde la preparatoria._

…

Mis pensamientos fueron completamente interrumpidos cuando me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

_"Estamos por llegar al hotel, te pido por favor que le pongas _

_de inmediato a Jacob una advertencia, _

_parece perrito en celo con Bella y esta vez no quiero ser yo quien tenga que solucionar los problemas que dejan tú o Jacob. Jasper"_

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer debido a la rabia, ¡Claro como yo no le había dado alas a la muy zorrita y mi hermano estaba ocupado, iba a por el primero que se viera interesado, sólo que en esta ocasión no le resultaría porque Jacob era mi amigo y mi hermano, él había sufrido por su fallecida esposa, que era una cualquiera, pero él siempre la vio como la mejor de las mujeres, nunca le mencioné nada para no lastimarlo y definitivamente ese secreto se iría conmigo a la tumba.

-Heidi- me detuve en seco y me volteé para hablarle -¿Realmente quieres ir a esa cena?- le pregunté algo distraído mientras la tomaba de la cintura y caminaba con ella hasta el lobby, tenía pensado seriamente decirle que iría con Jacob y que hiciera cualquier cosa, prefería zorra conocía que por conocer, hasta que ella salió de mi agarre corriendo hacia el frente.

-¡Bella ahí estas!- dijo llegando hasta donde Bella quien se veía algo asustada –Estaba preocupada porque no te encontraba por ninguna parte- ¿en que momento se habían hecho tan amigas? No alcancé a escuchar que le contestó ella ya que el conocido vozarrón de mi amigo resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Edward amigo!- olvidé en ese momento toda mi rabia y caminé a paso rápido hasta mi amigo.

-¡Jacob!- le dije feliz y nos abrazamos como siempre, con aquella camaradería que no se perdía a pesar de los momentos mas difíciles.

-Tampoco exageren si no se han visto desde la semana pasada- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Dos- le corrigió mi amigo –El estúpido de tu hermano prefiere hacer salto él solo y no es capaz de llamarme- el rostro de Jacob se veía molesto pero por su tono de voz podía saber que estaba jugando.

-Eso te pasa por trabajar y tener sexo en exceso- le recordé con una sonrisa.

-Mira quien habla- dijo Jasper alzando su ceja y con su mirada puesta en mi –Sólo espero que por primera vez en sus vidas trabajen serios, los socios de Japón no son un chiste como los de Italia por lo que líos de faldas no nos convendría- nos regañó a ambos y nosotros no hicimos más que mirarnos y comenzar a reír por el recuerdo pero antes de que Jacob pudiese comentar algo, ya que sabia que lo haría, lo escuche decir en un susurro "Eso me recuerda a…" y lo siguiente que escuché de él fue.

-¡Ey Bella!- llamó a aquella mujer por la que había dado al olvido completamente, Jacob pasó por mi lado –Esta noche tenemos una reunión de trabajo con unos amigos en un Pub ¿quieres acompañarme?- me giré de inmediato completamente enojado ¿estaba invitando a una mujer a nuestra primera salida de hombres? Eso iba en contra a nuestra propia política entre amigos.

-¿Qué haces idiota?-le dije acercándome a él furioso –Esta vez vinimos a trabajar enserio y no estoy dispuesto a perder millones por tus líos de faldas- le espeté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y eso fue la conversación de Jasper, no iba a revelar delante de mujeres nuestros pactos de hombres entre amigos.

-Sólo quiero que me acompañe hermano no te preocupes, te prometo que seré eficiente en mi trabajo- dijo Jacob sin dejar de mirarla y eso me molesto aún más, siempre el otro era más importante incluso que un buen polvo y esta mujer no comenzaría a cambiar las cosas.

-Ella es mi empleada Jacob- lo amenacé sin importarme si tenía que despedirla con tal de alejarlo de mi amigo.

-Lo sé y como haces esa diferencia tendrías que remarcar también que es TÚ trabajadora y para mi es más que una simple turista- le sonrío a ella tan descaradamente que podía sentir la sangre de mi cuerpo agolparse sólo en mi cabeza y mi visión se tornó roja por la cólera -¿Qué dices? Hablaremos de algunos asuntos de trabajo pero te prometo que más tarde podríamos salir a bailar y a tomarnos algo- la muy descarada le sonrío complacida como si ya tuviese todo un plan de seducción en su cabeza para engatusar a mi amigo, eso si que no se lo permitiría.

-Encantada- dijo ella pero justo en ese momento me miró a los ojos como si supiese que estaba pensando, su mirada retadora no dio lugar a dudas, ella estaba interesada en Jacob pero no como mi amigo quisiera, la muy maldita quería su dinero y luego lo desecharía como un trasto viejo

-Sobre mi cadáver- susurre bajito pero creo que no lo suficiente ya que Jasper me miró entre extrañado y satisfecho, no le di importancia.

Sin decir una palabra más salí del lugar tan enojado que pensé que me llevaría de paso a todo quien estuviese a mi alrededor, podía escuchar a Jacob llamarme pero no me volteé a verlo, estaba molesto con él por dejarse seducir por mujeres como ellas, lobos vestidos de oveja.

-¿Qué te pasa hombre?- no me había dado cuenta que Jasper me había seguido de vuelta a mi cuarto hasta que me tomó del brazo y me hizo girarme con fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunté indignado cuando sacudí mi brazo con fuerza para que me soltara, aunque creo que mi mirada fue peor ya que al verme a la cara algo lo hizo dudar y la retiro.

-Sólo quiero saber que fue todo ese escándalo- dijo un poco más calmado -¿Desde cuando te preocupa a quien se tira Jacob?- su ceja alzada no dejaba duda que realmente esperaba una respuesta y una muy buena.

-Sabes que eso no me importa, de hecho muchas veces hemos hasta compartido mujeres- Jasper enarcó la ceja nuevamente.

-No quiero los detalles sórdidos- dijo con algo de repugnancia –Quiero saber desde cuando te preocupa "con quien" se acuesta Jacob.

-Esa mujer no me da buen presentimiento Jasper, quiere desfalcarlo- dije exasperado y él muy imbécil sólo atina a reírse en mi cara.

-Me estas diciendo qué te preocupa que Bella, la misma Bella que yo conozco, ¿pueda intentar robarle a Jacob?- preguntó casi al borde del ataque de la risa lo que provocó que me molestara aún más.

-Conozco las mujeres de su clase- le espeté enojado.

-Así ¿y cómo serian esas? Porque Bella es una chica amable, dulce, entregada y trabajadora, muy lejos a las que frecuentas conocer.

-¡Esa es la apariencia que ella quiere dar!- le grité enojado, como era posible que fuese tan ciego –Ella vende esa apariencia para que niñatos como tú coman de su mano.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-Nunca podría fijarme en alguien tan simple como ella- le resté importancia.

-¿Qué me estas escondiendo Edward Cullen?- preguntó suspicazmente y antes de que pudiese leer más en mi, decidí cortar el tema.

-Mira Jasper, querías que por primera vez fuésemos profesionales y nos concentráramos sólo en los negocios- puse la tarjeta en la ranura para abrir la puerta –Y eso es lo que intento, tengo el presentimiento que esta mujer traerá muchos problemas y sobre todo a Jacob, él es mi amigo y lo cuidaré por sobre todas las cosas- le dije rápidamente e igual de rápido me metí al interior de mi cuarto sin esperar su contestación, escuché que se reía cuando cerré la puerta.

-Como eres nuevo en esto- escuché que me gritaba desde el otro lado, intenté ignorarlo pero me picaba la la curiosidad –Te recomiendo que practiques mejor la actuación porque los celos te van a quemar vivo- lo escuché decir divertido y sus risas quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Celoso yo?- rugí abriendo a puerta de un sopetón y el muy maldito ya no estaba, con un fuerte portazo me adentré nuevamente a mi cuarto.

Me di una larga ducha pensando en aquella bizarra conversación con Jasper y a la conclusión absurda que había llegado ¿de verdad pensaba que estaba celoso? Eso era completa y absolutamente una aberración, en mi vida había estado celoso o quizás las únicas veces habían sido cuando Esme le compraba algún juguete a Jasper y él sólo lo quería porque a mi se me había ocurrido primero pero cosas infantiles de ese estilo, jamás por una mujer pues nunca nadie se me había negado ¿será esa la diferencia? ¿El que ella se había negado a trabajar para mi la haría una clase de competencia?

Del modo que sea no permitiría que ella le hiciera daño a mi mejor amigo, mujerzuelas como ella nos las sacábamos a diario y si lo que mi amigo quería era darse un simple revolcón con ella hasta yo lo apoyaría, sino, ella vería quien era Edward Cullen.

Finalmente me vestí con uno de mis mejores ternos **(perfil)**, siempre la primera impresión era la más importante y ayudaba mucho cuando se intimidaba al adversario, esta noche debíamos convencer a los ejecutivos de "Corporation & Business" que vender parte de sus acciones a nuestra empresa los beneficiaria a crecer mundialmente y a abaratar sus costos, como siempre, yo ya tenia mis palos blancos que me beneficiarían de apoderarme del otro porcentaje que me ayudaría a ser en la mayoría el dueño de aquella empresa Japonesa totalmente prometedora, con un poco de nuestra ayuda sería una gran adquisición a Cullen´s Ltda.

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó en su perfecto ingles el gerente general de la empresa, Naito Nakamura.

-Ahora si- escuché la voz de Jacob, el único que faltaba y de reojo pude observar que iba tomada de su brazo Bella.

- 美しい女性、私はあなたを祝います- alabó Hirotaka Uchida, el socio de Naito, en una simple traducción felicitaba a mi amigo por la bella mujer que lo acompañaba.

Las siguientes cuatro horas las pasamos hablando acerca de los Pro y los contra acerca de vendernos parte de sus acciones, Naito aceptaba claramente los beneficios y las evidentes mejoras que les proponíamos mientras que su amigo Hitotaka le resaltaba los contras cada vez que proponíamos alguna nueva idea.

-¿Estas cansada?- escuché que le preguntó Jacob a Bella y mis dientes chirriaron involuntariamente.

-Contrólate- escuche susurrar a Jasper que estaba a mi lado.

-Este idiota esta poniendo por sobre la empresa una polla tibia ¿y quieres qué me calme ante eso?- le pregunté al borde de la furia pero siempre con mi mejor sonrisa para que los japoneses no viesen ciertos conflictos de interés internos que estábamos sufriendo.

-Al menos ya sabes como me siento cada vez que te veo detrás de lo mismo en cada reunión- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y se volteó para seguir hablando con Naito.

Miré a Bella como si quisiera acabarla en ese mismo momento y ella se encogió en su asiento, yo no caería tan fácilmente en sus jueguitos y le demostraría a Jacob la mujercita perfecta que todos querían ver.

-Bien, creo que no deberíamos dilatar más este encuentro- dijo Hirotaka.

-Me gusta tú manera de ver las cosas Edward aunque son un poco extremistas, sangre arriesgada es lo que necesitamos para la empresa- dijo Naito con una sonrisa y algo me decía que aquel acuerdo estaba ya en nuestro bolsillo –Aunque como una última condición me gustaría que fueras a darte una vuelta por Tokio y vieras con tus propios ojos nuestro propio imperio- aquello no me gustó mucho, yo venia dispuesto a cerrar un trato de hombres, no a que me tramitaran más.

-Eso ya es un adelanto- me susurró Jake al oído e inconcientemente me solté de su agarre, él me miró extrañado pero creo que no más que yo, eso había sido algo involuntario.

Finalmente nos despedimos de los japoneses con promesas de volver a reunirnos y que para la siguiente sus respuestas serian más positivas.

-Pensé que terminaríamos en la guillotina o algo por el estilo- me dijo Jasper cuando nos retirábamos del restaurante –Nos hacían tantas preguntas que me estaban poniendo nervioso- siguió comentando pero debía reconocer que mi atención estaba puesta solamente en la parejita que caminaba a nuestras espaldas tan animadamente que me asqueaba –Edward ¿Me estas escuchando?- reaccioné a los reclamos de Jasper.

-Si- le dije desganado –Yo también me sentía como cohibido- le respondí sin apartar mis ojos de las manos de Jacob.

-Eso fue hace veinte minutos Edward, te estaba preguntando que harás ahora, yo me iré al hotel ya que quedé con Alice de llamarla en cuanto me desocupara y Jacob saldrá con Bella- instantáneamente lo miré con toda la atención que podía –Ahora si me escuchas ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, Jacob y yo siempre vamos al Mamita´s Beach Club cada vez que estamos en Playa del Carmen- me quejé como un niño y lo miré de inmediato, él muy arrastrado se estaba riendo fascinado por algo que le había comentado ella… eso va en serio, me decía la vocecita en mi cabeza y me negué a creerlo –Iré con ellos- le dije con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿De niñero, de mirón o controlador?- cuestiono Jasper y mirándolo molesto me di la vuelta para hablarle a mi amigo.

-¿Nos vamos amigo?- le pregunté a Jacob con una sonrisa –Ya sabes que no podemos contar con Jasper porque se va de calzonudo con Alice.

-Edward yo…- dijo él algo nervioso y desvío su mirada a la de ella.

-Vamos amigo nos espera el Mamita´s Beach Club y de seguro encontramos mujeres que valgan la pena- le dije moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente y en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo con la de Bella, la mía cambio a una más severa.

-Es que invité a Bella a dar un paseo- sus ojos me suplicaban que comprendiera.

-Pero Jacob nosotros…- mi voz involuntariamente se descompuso al darme cuenta del real entusiasmo de mi amigo por aquella mujer, ella lo tenía completamente cegado y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Te prometo que al regresar te acompañaré a surfear a Chile como me sugeriste- sonrío como nunca lo había visto hacer y no me quedó de otra que dejarlo ir, cuando fue por su coche aproveché ese instante para aclarar las cosas con esa mujercita.

-Cuida muy bien lo que hagas por que estaré observándote- la amenacé sutilmente, ella abrió sus ojos asustada o quizás eso era lo que quería que pensara.

-No se de que habla- dijo indignada cuando se le pasó el asombro.

-Conozco muy bien a las mujeres como tú- la miré de arriba abajo, tragando un poco en seco al percatarme de las curvas que remarcaban su vestido rojo **(perfil)**.

-No con todas las mujeres que se topa son iguales Sr. Cullen, habemos algunas que tenemos dignidad y sin duda alguna, mejores gustos- su sonrisa triunfal se hizo presente y eso me descontrolo, la tomé por el brazo acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-Crees que si me lo hubiese propuesto ¿no estarías ya gimiendo mi nombre?- le dije con una de aquellas sonrisas que sabía muy bien que provocaba ciertas cosas en las mujeres, sonreí aún más cuando sentí que temblaba bajo mi agarre.

-No sea tan arrogante Sr. Cullen que puede salir herido en lo que más le duela, su ego- dijo satisfecha y soltándose de mi mano y caminó a paso rápido escapando de mí y como me gustaba que las mujeres intentaran escapar de mí, eso era un aliciente para ego masculino.

-¿Quieres comprobar que una vez que tocas mi cama no hay manera de salir de ella?- dije sin procesar lo que estaba diciendo, la invitación clara y abierta estaba hecha, sólo debía esperar lo que ella me contestaría y sabía Dios que una parte de mi quería que ella aceptara, el problema verdadero era que tan importante era esa parte que lo quería.

* * *

_**Jijiji siii yo aquí de nuevo dando la lata, estaba escribiendo un cap para "El Conde..." cuando me llegaron dos PM más pidiendo actualizacion para esta historia sin dejar de mencioanar los muchos RR =) asi q aqui me tienen de vuelta con sus chantajes emocionales q me tienen comiendo de sus manos xD jijiji ayer entre a la universidad denuevo Y.Y con resfriado y todo asi q mi tiempo nuevamente se reduce, aunq mi mama siempre se cuestiona xq pierdo mi tiempo en esto, incistire hasta la muerte, para mi esto me llena por compelto, me encanta escribir y q los demas disfruten de mis ocurrencias, amo estar en contacto con ustedes asi q no me sacaran de aqui tan facilmente =) y nadaaa espero les guste el cap.**_

_**No puedo dejar de mencionar que los dos nombres japoneses q aparecen en la historia son reales xD ahahah son dos niños de intercambio en mi universidad q e visto de paso y e visto sus nombres en ficheros pero nada mas, como imagino q nunca se van a meter aqui no creo q les moleste q tome sus nombres xD!**_

_**bsos y nos leemos ¿pronto? no se ustedes sabran xD, lo q si, intentare mañana actualizar conde ya q el cap me quedo a medias xD!**_


	6. Chapter VI

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y utilizo los personajes por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:**__ Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"krencullen, mamitakaren, , viviPatCullen, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, sarita-26, sophia18, michelletushe, deisy, shalicia Cullen, laubellacullen94, nany87, MailuPattzCullen, Lily Malfoy Potter, liduvina, Ely Cullen M, moniita, alice9cullen, Monica's Citric Things, Caresme, LUCYarg, Carmen Cullen-.i love fi, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, green'splace, Libelula19, Jos WeasleyC, carlita16, mjnd, MyGypsyPauletta, vaneiancullen, Allie Brandon Withlock, deniziithaw, Shandra, Laura, kxprii, amyel1806, Cullen-21-gladys, teishi, Cullen Vigo, Emma Isabella De Cullen, Twilight-Edwella, mabel, Paolastef, lili2543, joli cullen" **gracias chicas!  
_

_no se pueden quejar, e actualizado esta historia seguidito y es que estoy feliz por la aceptación que a tenido ^^_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

* * *

**VI**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Su mano estampándose con mi mejilla fue lo único que sentí segundos después de haber formulado aquella propuesta.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás loca?- le pregunté furioso llevándome la mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a arder fuertemente, le daría el beneficio de reconocer que para ser tan delgada golpeaba duro.

-Puede que me cueste mi trabajo pero escúcheme bien, tengo dignidad y no pienso romperla por un hombre como usted- su rostro se veía indignado y completamente molesto que le daba un toque misterioso, alejé ese pensamiento y me concentré en sus ojos que llameaban por la rabia.

-Una muy buena actuación de tu parte- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante y ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¿Todo bien?- escuché la voz de Jacob y me giré de inmediato, él tenia una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios y me pregunté cuanto de todo aquello habrá visto o escuchado.

-Claro- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa –Sólo le estaba diciendo a Isabella que no trasnochara hasta muy tarde ya que mañana temprano partimos de regreso- me giré para mirarla y sus ojos se veían desconcertados y asombrados, en ellos se podía reflejar claramente lo que pensaba y ella creía que la iba a despedir, ¡Claro que no! Sino ¿Cómo la mantendría vigilada para que no engañara a mi amigo?

-¿Nos vamos?- Jacob le tendió su mano con una sonrisa y ella la aceptó algo tímida, ésta mujer si era inteligente y sabía como manipular muy bien a un hombre -¿Tú que harás Edward?- claro ahora se preocupaba por mi.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre- le sonreí a ella que miraba algo curiosa pero intentando disimularlo –Conseguir una buen coño tibio para tener sexo hasta acalambrarme.

-Hay una dama presente Edward, no es necesario que seas tan explícito- me dijo mi amigo rápidamente para que no continuara.

-No te molestaba la idea hace dos días atrás- lo reté a que lo desmintiera pero él simplemente se quedó callado y miró sus zapatos¿desde cuando mi amigo se había convertido en un eunuco?

_-_Las personas pueden cambiar, eso es lo bueno de ser humano- Bella intercedió por él ganándose una sonrisa de Jacob y un gruñido de mi parte.

-¿Es qué tus padres nunca te enseñaron a quedarte callada cuando debías?- le pregunté molesto y la muy… simplemente sonrío complacida.

-Suficiente plática- dijo Jake tomándola por la cintura –Cuídate amigo y recuerda tú también que mañana partimos de regreso- sonreí sin ganas y me alejé de ellos antes de que comenzara alguna escenita romántica.

-¿Dónde siempre Sr. Cullen?- preguntó el chofer en cuanto me monté en el vehículo.

-Ésta vez no- le dije algo molesto como si él tuviese la culpa –Llévame al "Table Dance"- le dije tras pensármelo unos minutos, aquel club nocturno ubicado en Playa del Carmen era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, unas buenas bailarinas exóticas que me desconectaran de los extraños sucesos desde que arribé ese maldito avión.

Cuando decidí invitar a Bella a volar en parapente sabía que se opondría ¿Qué mujer aceptaba algo tan precipitado y alocado sin llenarse de miedo? Para variar ella había reaccionado de ese modo pero su rostro se recompuso y me demostró lo contrario, ella aceptó y no conforme con eso lo repitió mostrando que la experiencia le había gustado, puede que me haya sentido débil cuando la vi sonreír tan libre y sinceramente que tuve el impulso de sonreír con ella.

_Tienes que tener cuidado con ella Edward, es astuta y sabe como confundir a los hombres_, pensé pero tuve que dejar mis pensamientos de lado ya que el auto se detuvo y las fuertes bombillas incandescentes que iluminaban el club me señalaron que ya habíamos llegado.

-Llegamos Sr. Cullen- me corroboró el chofer.

-¿Has visitado alguna vez un club como estos?- le pregunté secamente y él negó de inmediato.

-Soy casado- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y tu mujer está en estos momentos aquí?- le sonreí y él me miró sin comprender del todo –Lo dejaremos como un secreto profesional, no te preocupes por el dinero que hoy corre por cuenta de la casa- le guiñé un ojo y él me miraba sin poder creerlo –Te aseguro que las mujeres de este lugar son las mejores y te hacen olvidar hasta que estás enfermo de cáncer- lo alenté y él parecía resistirse pero podía ver su vacilación al borde.

Al entrar fue cuestión de segundos para que el dueño del local se acercara como si fuésemos grandes amigos, esas eran las maravillas del dinero.

-Edward amigo, cuanto gusto tenerte de vuelta por estos lados- asentí con una sonrisa falsa en mis labios, de esas que aprendes con suma facilidad cuando estas sumergido en este mundo superficial.

-El que esta allá- apunté a mi chofer que me acompañaba fielmente a todos mis viajes –Es Mike así que te pediré que lo atiendas como si fuese yo mismo- el dueño miró de inmediato a mi chofer y sonrío con esos ojos que marcaban el signo de muchos dólares.

-Así será Edward no te preocupes ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer a ti?- me preguntó más entusiasmado aún.

-Rubias- le pedí de inmediato –Nada de morenas o castañas por hoy- eso fue una petición extraña y a él también le pareció así.

-¿Te contagiaste con alguna clase de fetichismo sexual?- preguntó divertido y yo lo miré iracundo.

-¿Desde cuando tengo qué darte explicaciones?- le pregunté tajante y seco que consiguió que él cambiara su semblante y tomara una posición más profesional.

-Traeré lo que has solicitado- el muy estúpido hizo una inclinación más parecida a una reverencia y se marchó de la zona VIP dejándome con la camarera que de inmediato tomó mi orden.

-Un Whisky doble ¿y para ti?- le pregunté a Mike quien se veía algo incómodo.

-Yo no bebo Sr. Cullen gracias- rodé los ojos.

-Y otro igual para él- le informé a la camarera -¿Qué tienes cirrosis o algo por el estilo?- le pregunté algo molesto, con Jacob estas situaciones nunca se daban.

-Mañana debo estar temprano en el lobby para recogerlo Señor y hace algunos meses atrás le prometí a mi mujer que no volvería a beber- a pesar de las luces incandescentes y parpadeantes podía asegurar que se estaba ruborizando.

-Tu mujer está en estos momentos acostada durmiendo placidamente sin saber en que estás por lo que no te preocupes, esto queda entre los dos- y en ese momento la camarera llego con nuestro pedido, con una inclinación de la cabeza incité a Mike a que bebiera.

No exagero que pasadas cerca de cinco horas desde que habíamos llegado, tres bailarinas rubias despampanantes nos bailaban eróticamente sobre el regazo y ya casi cuatro botellas de Whisky absorbidas por nuestro hígado entre los dos, nos hizo olvidar por completo los conflictos matrimoniales de Mike y su esposa y yo por mi parte había incluso olvidado porque me encontraba en ese lugar sin mi amigo de juergas.

-Te digo Ed ¡hip! ward… yo le ad ¡hip! miro hombre- dijo con dificultad –Ya quisie ¡hip! ra yo tirar…me ¡hip! las modelos que sse lle…va- sonreí encantado con su adulación y levanté mi vaso medio vacio para celebrar.

-Puede que no sea una modelo pero en cuanto llegamos a este lugar te ofrecí el cielo y la tierra - le dije con una sonrisa cómplice y él me la devolvió encantado.

-Mi pobre Jessiquita- dijo escupiendo al enfatizar la "S" –Mi pobre mu ¡hip! jer que no ssabe llegar ¡hip! al orgasmo- confidenció y yo lo miré raro sin poder creer mucho lo que decía, siempre he pensado que si una mujer no queda complacida y satisfecha en la cama, no es más que la culpa del hombre que no sabe como tratarla.

-¿Cómo estás seguro qué es su culpa y no la tuya?- le pregunté mientras continuaba bebiendo.

-Porque he ssatissf ¡hip! echo a muchas pero pocas veces a ella- dijo con un tono más melancólico.

-Quizás deberías intentar otras cosas- le dije para que no comenzara a llorar ya que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¿Qué sabe ussted?- preguntó burlón –No tiene ni espossa- se mofó y siguió bebiendo, no le di mayor importancia a su comentario ya que él hombre estaba completamente borracho, ahora comprendía por que su esposa se lo prohibía.

-No la tengo precisamente para no tener que vivir con problemas como esos- y escuché que el bufaba –Sugiérele a Jessica que se tome unas vacaciones y quizás eso les ayude- le sugerí.

-N…o creo que sse -¡hip! -Las den- dijo molesto –Su jeffe es una mierr ¡hip! da narcisista que piensa en él solamente- comencé a reír fuertemente por su comentario.

-¿Dónde trabaja tu esposa?- le pregunté sin dejar de reír pero lo dejé de hacer inmediatamente cuando me contesto.

-En Cullen´ss Limitada- dijo resuelto como si no comprendiera de quien hablaba, los engranajes que se movían un poco más lentos en ese momento hicieron click y conecte a su Jessica con mi secretaria "Jessica Stanley" suspire frustrado, _muy buena mi suerte de meterme con la esposa de mi chofer, menuda que se me armaría._

_-_Creo que ha sido suficiente Whisky para ti esta noche Mike- le dije en cuanto le quité el vaso y él comenzó a protestar, mañana hablaríamos más lucidos obviamente sin mencionar a su mujer, no quería problemas y el tener que decirle que su mujer no tenía problemas para conseguir un perfecto orgasmo no era su caso, ya que gemía más fuerte que vaca y que lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-Graciass- me escupió el rostro –Por todo ¡Hip! Ewar- dijo en cuanto lo subí al taxi y le pedí que lo llevaran a su hotel.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó el dueño en cuanto entré y sentí el peso de esa noche, el sentirme solo y botado completamente por mi amigo.

-No, no estoy bien- acepté por primera vez en mi vida -¿Sabes donde pueda conseguir una buena mujer?- le pregunté y él comprendió enseguida.

-Tengo unas tres que cobran algo excesivo pero te aseguro que vale cada peso que cobran- asentí despreocupado –Eso sí, te pediría que no lo mencionaras ya que ese tipo de trabajos no los tengo patentados.

¿En qué punto de la noche había llegado a ese cuarto? No lo recordaba, sólo era consciente de la rubia con excesivos pechos que saltaban al compás de sus movimientos sobre mi endurecido miembro que reclamaba una pronta liberación.

La chica sonreía satisfecha y me miraba directo a los ojos como si realmente disfrutara de todo ello, para mí era sólo una mujer más y para ella debía ser otro cliente, más dinero sucio que ganaba gracias a su cuerpo pero algo me decía que no era eso simplemente, en un movimiento que no procesé con la rapidez ella llevó sus manos a mi nuca y acercó sus labios a los míos para estamparlos en un férreo beso, reaccioné y la tomé por los cabellos jalando su rostro lejos del mío.

-¡Nunca me beses!- le espeté molesto –No se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerlo- sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par debido al miedo y asintió temerosa perdiendo un poco el ritmo –Si realmente quieres ganarte esos dólares tendrás que esforzarte- le gruñí y ella aceleró el ritmo restregando su sexo con el mío –Así está mejor- disfruté con los ojos cerrados consciente de que no se le ocurriría volver a intentar besarme, nunca besaba cuando tenía sexo por que eso era un lazo más afectivo que nunca cruzaba. En mi adolescencia había besado muchos labios y ninguno me había satisfecho hasta que llegué a los de ella, creí que me volvería loco con su sabor embriagante hasta que fueron otros labios los que tomaron posesión de ella y me aparté dolido sin volver a querer besar a una mujer nuevamente.

La mujer se reacomodó mejor sobre mi regazo y yo apoyé la cabeza sobre el cabecero del sofá –Más rápido- ordené autoritario y así lo hizo ella de inmediato pero no me fue suficiente, la tomé por las caderas y ayudé en las embestidas que fueron en aumento con tanta fuerza que incluso me dio un poco de pena ella, por la mañana sin dudas estaría un poco adolorida.

Sus fuertes gemidos me inflaban el ego a grandes escalas mientras mordía mi labio sintiendo el orgasmo llegar, sentí como las paredes de su sexo comenzaron a contraer y su rostro reflejaba contraído el orgasmo que se avecinaba.

-¡Oh señor, más, más!- comenzó a pedir desesperadamente mientras yo sonreía satisfecho –Es magnífico- sus gritos tan fuertes y claros me encendieron aún más y tras una última estocada la chica llegó a un violento orgasmo acompañado del liberador mío.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- le pregunté fríamente cuando estaba recogiendo la chaqueta de mi terno y la observaba recostada desnuda sobre el sofá de aquella habitación.

-Nada- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y la miré desconcertado pero me recompuse rápidamente, ella comprendió y contestó a mi pregunta interna –Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida y por ello no podría cobrarle- y sus mejillas se encendieron, no le di importancia a su comentario y encontré estúpido que una mujerzuela como ella pudiese ruborizarse, tomé mi cartera y saqué un billete de 100 dólares y se lo lancé sin importarme los reclamos que dejé a mi espalda y salí de aquel lugar, no reconocí el lugar hasta que llegué al pasillo principal y en efecto estaba en mi propio hotel sólo que en otra planta.

-Veo que tuviste una excelente noche- me giré asustado cuando escuche la voz de Jacob.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté desviando su pregunta.

-Esperándote ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Has visto siquiera la hora?- preguntó algo molesto y como respuesta alcé mi muñeca para ver la hora _¡2:05! De la tarde, mierda estaba en una muy fea._

_-_Lamento la demora- dije sinceramente, el vuelo estaba programado para las 11:30 de la mañana y ahora deberían reprogramar todo el día por mi retraso.

-Por la hora no te queda de otra que bañarte y cambiarte en el avión, tus cosas ya están empacadas- asentí agradecido –Tu chofer extrañamente se enfermó en el transcurso de la noche por lo que solicitamos uno en el hotel para llevarnos al aeropuerto- sonreí involuntariamente, realmente lamentaba haber llevado por el mal camino a Mike -¿Debería preocuparme esa sonrisa?- me preguntó mi amigo y negué sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- extrañamente por primera vez no quería saber los detalles.

-Diferente- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora que no supe interpretar realmente.

-¿En qué sentido?- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos montados en el auto en dirección al aeropuerto.

-No podría explicártelo realmente- dijo sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla contemplando el exterior.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté extrañado.

-Ya te lo diré mejor la próxima semana- me miró pero vez primera y me sonrió radiante.

-¿Qué sucederá la próxima semana?- le pregunté más confundido que antes y sus ojos se iluminaron extrañamente.

-Tendré una segunda cita con Bella- y el aire se atoró en mis pulmones impidiendo que llegara a mi cerebro y me dejara procesar mejor la información.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Lo que escuchaste, anoche nos conocimos y realmente tenemos muchas cosas en común- su estúpida sonrisa de niño enamorado no se borraba de su rostro –Ella es completamente diferente a cualquier chica que haya conocido- apreté mis manos formando puños.

-Es una mujer que sabe muy bien lo que hace y me lo estás confirmando con esa estúpida sonrisa- le dije molesto.

-De verdad hermano, ella es dulce, independiente y sabe muy bien lo que quiere y no necesita de un hombre que esté pagando por lo que ella quiere- bufé exasperado y en ese instante divise el aeropuerto.

-¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de sandeces qué has dicho en cuestión de minutos?- le pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente –Ella actúa así porque precisamente esa es la imagen que quiere venderte- él negó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me alegra de que veas esas cosas en una mujer, de haber sido diferente y hubieses visto lo que yo veo, créeme que no me cabe la menor duda que ya hubieses tratado de poner tus manos sobre ella o incluso de haberla corrompido- dijo divertido como si algo de todo eso lo fuese realmente.

-¿Crees realmente qué a ella eso no le gustaría?- lo piqué y su mirada se torno dura.

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen- dijo desafiante y ambos nos bajamos del auto para caminar hasta las escaleras y entrar al avión.

-¿Te asusta qué le guste más lo que pueda ofrecerle?- le pregunté cuando él paso por mi lado directo para subir, al escuchar aquello se detuvo en seco y se giró con la rabia ardiendo en sus ojos, me tomó por la solapa como si quisiera golpearme.

-Que ni se te pase por la cabeza Cullen- dijo enojado y le sonreí satisfecho.

-Eso me lo confirma- le dije sin intensiones de apartarlo aunque sinceramente me asusté verlo comportarse así por una mujer y que pasara por alto nuestra amistad.

-No la conoces, realmente no tengo miedo de tus valiosos encantos porque ella realmente te aborrece- y aquello extrañamente me dolió, sabía que muchas personas lo hacían sobre todo cuando se trataba de asuntos de la empresa pero que una mujer lo hiciera, eso dañaba directamente mi amor propio.

-Eso es porque me he mantenido apartado- le contesté sin demostrar lo que habían causado sus palabras.

-Confío en ella- contestó afianzando aún más sus manos a la solapa de mi chaqueta acercando su rostro al mío –pero ¿podré hacerlo en ti?- preguntó y mi desconcierto no pude esconderlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- escuché la voz de Jasper preocupado y con ello Jacob me soltó.

-Sólo un cambio de palabras- le dijo resuelto y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, subí enseguida por las escaleras, al pie de ellas estaba Heidi sonriendo feliz y a su lado estaba ella, avergonzada y tímida como si algo de toda esa actuación sirviera conmigo.

-Prepárame un baño Heidi que he tenido una noche muy activa- dije arrogante y la sonrisa de ella decayó un poco, no le di importancia y los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos, en los de ella había cierto sentimiento de lástima que me enfureció pero por el bien de los largos años de amistad con Jacob no hice amagos por demostrarlo.

-Enseguida Sr. Cullen- me contestó ella y se retiró de mi vista.

-Tú- le dije tosco a Bella –En cuanto esté fuera de ese cuarto de baño quiero mi almuerzo y te sugiero que no me hagas esperar- le dije molesto sin esperar una contestación de su parte me fui directo a mi cuarto del avión.

¿Desde cuándo mi amistad con Jacob pendía de un hilo por una mujer? ¿Desde cuándo habíamos dejado de ser Batman y Robín?

_Despídela_, me gritaba mi conciencia pero la otra parte me decía que de hacer eso era como entregarle a mi enemigo el poder para desarmar mi vida, dejar hacer y deshacer con Jake lo que ella quisiera era entregarle el poder absoluto y eso no lo permitiría, Jake era mi amigo y me pasaría el resto de la vida redimiendo mis errores del pasado, aquellos pecados que me avergonzaban reconocer.

En estos momentos lo que realmente me preocupaba era sacarle la absurda idea de la cabeza que mujeres como Isabella Swan era lo que necesitaba ¿lo sería realmente? De ser así yo sería el más feliz por mi amigo pero no lo era y eso quería decir algo, la chica no era para él.

¿Siguiente paso? Demostrar que la chica no era lo que decía ser y yo me encargaría personalmente de ello, si se atrevía a asegurar que me aborrecía por mi manera de ser, es que en definitiva no conocía lo encantador que podría llegar a ser cuando me lo proponía.

* * *

**_uuhmmm a ver ¿les gusto el cap? jijijiji hayyy no saben lo que disfruto escribiendo a este Edward =P varias chicas me han preguntado por las otras historias y les digo que no se preocupen que actualizare pronto (unauq no se el dia exactamente) estoy esperando alguna clase de iluminacion de isnpiracionn ya que sin ella no puedo hacer mucho xD pero no las dejare, es que por Ej. esta historia las ideas van full asi q es inevitable no escribirla sobre todo por que ustedes con sus comentarios me tienen embobada y la del "conde..." le queda pokito por eso tmb la actualizo jnto con esta, una vez terminada me meto de lleno a las otras pero les repito, no las dejare por que aun queda drama para ellas, y bueno espero les haya gustado el cap!_**

**_y no dire mucho por que siempre terminan sacandome informacion, agradezco los RR y bienvenida a las chicas nuevas y a las de siempre mucgras gracias q sin ustedes no habria idea por mi cabecita =)_**

**_Si tiene alguna falta gramatical perdonenme pero es que ya me voy a la uni y no tengo mucho tiempo xD_**


	7. Chapter VII

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **__Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"MAMITAKAREN, Shandra, PaTTi 91, vaneiancullen, musegirl17, MyGypsyPauletta, sophia18, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, mjnd, carlita16, Laura, Allie Brandon Withlock, Twilight-Edwella, Emma Isabella De Cullen, monicamorales, Lily Malfoy Potter, liduvina, Cullen Vigo, laubellacullen94, MailuPattzCullen, mabel, viviPatCullen, Monica's Citric Things, maryecullen78, Ely Cullen M, Libelula19, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, Cullen-21-gladys, green'splace, Jos WeasleyC, teishi, joli cullen, Gissy Cullen Swan, Caresme, nany87, polyuchiha, Paolastef, Bite Me Sr. Culle" **_

_Mis mayores agradecimientos a ustedes chcias y me alegra que les guste la historia_

_ya ven lo rápido que me han sacado un nuevo cap ¬¬ jajaj lo se soy muy manejable =P_

_espero les guste!_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

* * *

**VII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

Luego de aquella invitación a cenar de Jacob, Heidi se puso como loca sonriendo como si hubiese pasado la cosa más emocionante del mundo, a pesar de que nuestra relación se había dado algo extraña desde que nos conocimos ella sintió cierta complicidad femenina y prácticamente me arrastró a un centro comercial aquí en Playa del Carmen para que comprar un hermoso vestido para deslumbrar a Jacob.

-Lo conozco hace muchos años y él no es de invitar a mujeres a cenas de negocios, las mujeres que les he conocido son de bares o lo más alejado a su circulo de amigos y esto es realmente una buena señal- dijo más emocionada que yo misma, ya que yo estaba más nerviosa que otra cosa ¿Qué se supone que haría entre hombres que iban sólo con la misión de llenarse los bolsillos de dinero? Sin dejar de mencionar que estaría mi "adorable" jefe para lanzarme sus comentarios de doble sentido o derechamente insultarme.

Tras pasarnos un par de horas buscando el vestido y zapatos perfectos, nos ayudó a mejorar la relación con Heidi y puedo arriesgarme a decir que, si su manera de comportarse era a la defensiva apostaría a que era porque ella estaba realmente enamorada de Edward Cullen pero no se arriesgaría a decírselo para no terminar despedida.

-Gracias por todo Heidi- le dije mientras me observaba fijamente al espejo y me gustaba lo que veía, el vestido rojo se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, lo que ayudaba a resaltar las curvas precisas, las sandalias de tacón estilizaban mis piernas dándome más elegancia.

-Te ves preciosa Bella, dejarás a Jacob salivando y a esos Japoneses con los ojos abiertos de verdad- ambas reímos con su comentario y en ese momento unos golpecitos en la puerta nos indicó que Jacob ya estaba por mi.

Al abrir la puerta me gustó lo que vi, Jacob lucia muy sensual en un terno negro a rayas y camisa a juego **(perfil)** pero lo que más me gustó fue ver en sus ojos aquel asombro de verme.

-Sin palabras- dijo deslumbrado recorriéndome el cuerpo con la mirada, le sonreí agradecida y me extendió su brazo para que lo tomara.

-Muy guapo- le dije cuando íbamos caminando por el lobby hasta el auto.

-Cualquiera queda eclipsado estando a tu lado- en cierto punto me puse algo nerviosa con su mirada tan intensa, sólo esperaba no estar dando señales incorrectas y confundirlo, si bien algo en Jacob me atraía por su calidez no podría afirmar si eso era suficiente para una aventura o en casos más extremos una relación más seria.

Al llegar a aquel lujoso restaurante mi mirada se trabó de inmediato con la de Edward y podía asegurar que desde ese preciso momento mi cuerpo completo se tenso por los nervios, la comida incluso me cayó un poco mal ya que no podía conseguir digerirla de manera tranquila, su mirada se posaba en mi muy seguido como si buscase algo en mi manera de comportarme, en mis acciones o incluso en mis ojos y si a eso le añadía las miraditas lascivas de uno de los japoneses, sin duda necesitaba salir pronto de ahí.

-¿Estas cansada?- me preguntó Jacob y en su mirada vi cierta preocupación que me gustó un poco, hace mucho no veía a alguien preocuparse sinceramente por mi aunque ese pensamiento quedó relegado cuando una tensa mirada de Edward me hizo encogerme en mi asiento, ese hombre intimidaba realmente, el problema es que no podía entender que le había hecho.

Finalmente la bendita reunión terminó y si pensaba que con eso mi suplicio terminaría estaba muy equivocada, una clase de celos de amigos salio a relucir infantilmente de Edward a causa de la invitación de Jacob hacia a mi dejando de lado a su amigo.

-Cuida muy bien lo que hagas por que estaré observándote- me dijo amenazadoramente y yo me asusté _¿Qué pensaba que era, una clase de asesina, ladrona o embaucadora?_

-No se de que habla- le dije de lo más digna.

Tras un par de palabras más y una que otra indirecta "sutilmente" denigrante tratándome como una más de sus mujerzuelas, claro dejé de lado de inmediato a Ángela, mi pobre amiga que no había podido resistirse.

También le dejé muy en claro que si intentaba algo conmigo aquí el más perjudicado sin duda seria su ego, del que seguro dormía en otro cuarto por que Edward Cullen y su ego incluso en una cama King no cabrían.

Pero finalmente el hombre este agotó mi paciencia y tras su sugerente comentario de que me metiera en su cama, lo mejor de mi salió a relucir y estampé mi mano con tanto entusiasmo que su mejilla se coloreó de un intenso rojo y apostaría mi salario de un mes completo que le ardía esa zona como un demonio.

-¡Qué te sucede! ¿Estás loca?- su mirada era despectiva y extrañamente eso me dolió, me dolía que él fuera de ese modo conmigo sin una explicación.

-Puede que me cueste mi trabajo pero escúcheme bien, tengo dignidad y no pienso romperla por un hombre como usted- le dije aburrida de su comportamiento, no llevábamos ni una semana y él hombre se comportaba como si no tuviese educación, estaba segurísima de que desde este momento enfilaba las listas de cesantes del país y cuando Jacob apareció Edward hizo como si no hubiese sucedido nada, lo que me dejó desconcertada pero intenté no demostrarlo. Obviamente volvió a salir con uno de sus tan conocidos comentarios acerca del sexo ¿Qué no se podía quedar él y su amiguito tranquilos por una noche?_ Ninfómano_, le gritaba mi cabeza.

Finalmente nos fuimos con Jacob a dar un paseo por el centro de Playa del Carmen y como aún era temporada de verano, todo estaba muy concurrido lleno de luces y mucho ambiente nocturno, Jacob me daba mi espacio mientras caminábamos y conversábamos de nuestras vidas en general, una sola vez entramos en terrenos arenosos cuando le pregunté como había conocido a Edward.

-Nos conocemos desde niños, nuestros padres ya en esos años eran amigos y socios por lo que nos traspasaron su amistad, aunque Edward siempre era muy reservado en ciertos aspectos- asentí –La confianza y la amistad se dio de manera natural entre los dos aunque puedo decir que de todos estos años de amistad sólo una vez nos hemos peleado- sonrió como un niño pequeño –El muy mal nacido no me había contado que tenia novia, se lo tenía de lo más guardadito y cuando lo descubrí sólo dijo que si no me había contado era por que esperaba a que todo fuese más serio- lo miré asombrada ¿así que alguien como él había tenido novia?

-¿Qué paso con ella?- le pregunté intentando no sonar muy curiosa pero al parecer fallé porque Jacob sonrío con complicidad.

-Sé que puede parecer extraño que alguien como Edward haya tenido novia y todo eso pero así fue y la verdad es que no se que paso con ella, me enteré un día que lo escuché hablar por teléfono con ella y cuando le pregunté él simplemente me dijo que ella lo había cortado- su tono de voz se puso algo más triste –Podría asegurar que desde ese día él no es el mismo, cuando llegamos a la facultad conocimos a Emmett que tenía siempre ideas muy alocadas acerca de los deportes extremos y esas cosas, finalmente Edward se rindió a todo ello y su personalidad cambio a como lo vez ahora, mujeriego y disfrutando siempre de la vida al limite entre la adrenalina y las fiestas- puse mala cara –Al menos tengo al seguridad que no consume drogas- sonrío tranquilo.

-¿Nunca le has preguntado que sucedió?- ahora si no podía ocultar mi curiosidad, la vida de Edward era una maraña de cosas sin sentido.

-Lo he intentado pero siempre termina cambiando el tema- su sonrisa se amplió y se acercó a mi en modo confidencial –Incluso una vez que estábamos muy borrachos intenté sonsacarle algo- sonreí convencida de que al fin me daría una explicación pero su ceño se frunció –y aún así el maldito era conciente de lo que decía, desde ese momento lo premié como el mejor borracho conciente que he conocido- Jacob comenzó a reírse de sus propios recuerdos.

-Y bueno junto con Edward fue que conocí a mi esposa- me detuve en seco recordando aquella platica con Riley.

-Yo…- ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lo sentía? Si se supone que no se nada de ello.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo que le sucedió a Leah no es un secreto de Estado y podría asegurarte que cuando ella falleció fue tan comentado como cuando un presidente sale electo- sonreí algo apenada –En cuanto nos vimos fue amor a primea vista y supe en ese momento que ella sería la mujer de mi vida- su mirada se iluminó sólo por el recuerdo –Nuestro amor fue tan intenso que decidimos casarnos muy jóvenes sin importar lo que el mundo nos dijera, teníamos todo un plan para vivir ya formado pero las cosas nunca son como uno piensa- y ahora su mirada se opacó por la tristeza –Yo acababa de unirme al negocio familiar de Edward y precisamente esa mañana le dije que tenia una reunión importante en la empresa por lo que no podría pasar a dejarla a su trabajo- lo escuché atentamente, algo en la manera de como me hablaba Jacob me hacia entender que él necesitaba contarle a alguien todo aquello, quizás con Edward al ser hombre no se le hacia muy fácil –así que ella manejó hacia su trabajo, yo estaba en mitad de la reunión cuando me informaron que Leah había sufrido un accidente automovilístico- llevé mis manos a mi boca para acallar el gemido de horror, la chica no debía pasar los 25 años de edad y ya estaba muerta –Un hombre borracho se desvío de su pista impactando de lleno con el lado del piloto- sus ojos se cristalizaron y su mirada se perdió una fracción de segundos, de pronto volvió a la realidad y su mirada se posó en la mía –Disculpa que te hable de esto Bella, estoy arruinando nuestra cita- sonrío de modo triste.

-No Jacob- lo tranquilicé de inmediato –No sabes lo halagada que me siento de que me tengas confianza para que me cuentes algo como esto, se ve que es importante para ti y me alegra poder estar para ti en algo como esto- le sonreí verdaderamente y él en una reacción que me enterneció, me abrazó fuertemente pegándome a su pecho provocando que mis pulmones se llenaran de su olor entre almizclé, madera y canela.

-Gracias Bella, gracias de verdad- dijo dándome un beso suave en la mejilla y eso me hizo temblar levemente, lo miré a los ojos y en ellos vi un Jacob diferente, el verdadero Jacob que intentaba esconderse en esa caparazón de frialdad y banalidades, ese que intentaba borrar su perdida con mujeres distintas para cada noche, al menos el tenía una razón para todo ello no así Edward Cullen, _¿Y a qué se debe a que él salga al baile?,_ dijo mi conciencia y me odié por la verdad de ello.

Tras esa profunda conversación fue que seguimos nuestro tranquilo paseo mientras observábamos el agradable habiente festival y sacaba mi cámara para retratar aquellos lindos momentos, tomé varias fotos del lugar y de Jacob que fingía no querer fotos pero terminaba posando de igual manera, un par de veces me quitó la cámara para tomarme fotos en varios sitios e incluso con lugareños que se veían tan emocionados de ver sus tierras con gente que disfrutaban del lugar, unos turistas nos tomaron unas fotos a ambos y finalmente fue mi turno de sincerarme al encontrar esa química especial en Jacob que me hacia ser natural y espontánea, le explique mi relación con mi padre y como esta era tan intensa debido a que siempre éramos dos ya que mi madre nos había abandonado, también me inspiró tanta confianza como para que le contara acerca de mi relación con Henry a pesar de que me avergonzaba de ciertos pasajes de ella.

-Lo conocí en uno de los tantos vuelos de los que he asistido y bueno, él necesitaba viajar de manera urgente por lo que no le quedó de otra que tomar el primer vuelo que encontró aunque no fuese clase privada o ejecutiva- Jacob asintió prestándome toda su atención como lo había hecho ya las dos horas que habían pasado contándole acerca de mi vida –Puedo decirte que él fue mi primera relación seria de pareja y de cierta manera siento que eso fue lo que me pasó la cuenta ya que vivía temerosa de no llegar a cumplir sus expectativas, él venia de otro mundo completamente diferente al mío por lo que pasaba gran parte del tiempo intentando ser lo suficientemente buena para él- dije algo avergonzada, sólo de recordar las tantas veces que dejé de ser yo misma para satisfacerlo.

-Si tuviste que cambiar tu manera de ser para complacer a ese bastardo es por que sin dudas él no te merecía- le sonreí agradecida –Créeme cuando te digo que eres del gusto de cualquier hombre- me miró fijamente como si intentara decirme algo.

-La cosa es que pasaron los meses y nuestra relación se hizo más seria a pesar de que sus padres aborrecían de que él estuviese conmigo, cuando él les contó de nuestros planes de matrimonio se opusieron rotundamente obligándoles a elegir entre ellos y yo- justo en ese momento del relato llegamos a una heladería y Jacob intento comprar para los dos a lo que me negué rotundamente, yo era lo suficientemente capaz para poder costearme lo que quisiera.

-¿Te habían dicho que eres una testaruda?- preguntó divertido.

-Casi a diario- le dije divertida.

-Continua- me instó.

-Bueno cuando me enteré de aquel ultimátum por parte de sus padres lo apoyé al cien por ciento y le dije que no se preocupara que por mi parte jamás lo llevaría hasta el punto de hacerlo decidir por quienes le dieron la vida por lo que le aseguré que me alejaría por mi misma aunque con ello sufriese en el camino- mi cuerpo completo reacciono a la siguiente parte del relato poniéndose rojo por la furia –Un día llegó suplicando que no lo dejara y que encontraríamos la manera de solucionarlo que por el momento segaríamos siendo una pareja pero era necesario que fuese a escondidas- Jacob enarcó una ceja –Como la tonta que era acepté sin reparos y estuvimos así cerca de ocho meses hasta que descubrí que estaba de novio con una modelo- Jacob se detuvo en seco sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Y aún seguía siendo tu novio?- asentí –Hijo de puta- dijo molesto y le sonreí en completo acuerdo.

-Me juró que eso era sólo una pantalla para su madre pero cuando llegase la fecha la dejaría para irse conmigo y le creí- Jake me miraba sin poder creer lo que le decía –Lo sé, lo se pero te juro que ese fue el último error que cometí- le dije y continúe –Estúpidamente decidí darle una sorpresa y lo fui a ver a su departamento cuando me encontré con la mejor escenita que puedas imaginarte- él abrió sus ojos esperando a que le dijera que todo era una broma –Yo tenía llaves de su departamento y creo que eso no lo recordaba o simplemente no se imaginaba que lo sorprendería, aunque claro, la sorprendida fui yo cuando me los encontré follando arriba de la mesa del comedor- hice un gesto de asco –Pase meses sin poder sacarme de la cabeza sus gritos de perra en celo- y le sonreí al verlo preocupado –No te preocupes que eso esta en el olvido hace mucho- le dije segura.

-Vaya que fea experiencia- dijo cauteloso.

-¿Me gané la mejor experiencia de la noche?- le bromeé y él sonrío encantado.

-Ni lo sueñes, aún me quedan muchas anécdotas por contarte y espero que esta no sea la única tuya- su rostro tenía un matiz infantil que me parecía muy dulce.

-Ya es tarde y mañana volamos temprano, no quisiera darle motivos a mi querido jefe para que me despida- dije en tono de broma que Jake siguió de inmediato.

-Edward puede parecer duro lo sé, pero sé también que no lo a pasado bien y estos últimos meses sobre todo no a sido fácil para él- como la gran curiosa que era le iba a preguntar pero él de pronto se detuvo y fijo su mirada hacia delante, fue en ese momento que me percate que habíamos llegado al hotel y ni cuenta me había dado.

-Llegamos- dije asombrada por lo rápido que se me había pasado el tiempo junto a Jacob.

-Así es- su voz sonaba algo triste -¿Sería mucho pedir que saliéramos otro día, quizás cuando estemos de vuelta?- sonreí ante su timidez que me resultaba de lo más extraño y novedoso.

-Realmente disfruté tu compañía Jake- sonrío como un niño cuando lo llame así –y realmente me encantaría volver a repetirlo- le dije sinceramente y sonreí al darme cuenta de que hace mucho no la pasaba tan bien, sin dejar de mencionar la confianza que me inspiraba Jacob y sobre todo que me sacara aquel estereotipo de que todos los millonarios eran arrogantes, falsos como Henry e incluso como Edward.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo acercándose a mi y vi cierta duda en sus ojos cuando estaba a centímetros de mi, me quedé inmóvil sin saber que hacer y agradecí cuando finalmente acortó la distancia y me dejó un suave beso en la frente en señal de respeto –Y gracias por devolverme esa alegría de la primera cita- sonreí con él de igual manera y tenia que reconocer que podía ser muy fácil llegar a sentir algo por Jake.

-Gracias a ti por demostrarme que aún existe vida en tu mundo- le dije divertida y sus risas me parecieron muy dulces.

-Querrás decir nuestro mundo Bella, es el mismo sólo que no siempre se ve con los mismos ojos y lamentablemente la gente a dejado de disfrutar de la sencillez de las cosas.

Caminé con una enorme sonrisa hasta mi habitación y al entrar Heidi estaba tan despierta que podría asegurar que hubiese estado así mismo hasta la madrugada de haber sido el caso en que apareciera, como lo supuse me pidió que le contara lo que hice, así lo hice pero sin entrar en muchos detalles. Finalmente me dormí pensando en aquella cita que lejos de haber sido forzada, simplemente me dejó encantada.

A la mañana siguiente me fui directo al aeropuerto con Heidi y Riley, quien extrañamente se estaba comportando de manera seria.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté cuando íbamos caminando por la pista.

-Nada- dijo serio y subió las escaleras y sin más entró a la cabina.

-Esta así desde que lo dejaste sólo en la playa- me dijo Heidi y me sentí mal inmediato.

-No fue mi intensión hacerlo sentir mal- juntas ascendimos hasta el avión para dejar todo preparado para el vuelo.

-No te preocupes Bella, Riley quizás se entusiasmo más de la cuenta pero eso no es culpa tuya, además entre él y Jacob no hay donde perder eh- alzo sus cejas sugestivamente y rodé mis ojos pero sonreí por sus locuras.

-¿A que hora partiremos?- dije irritada cuando ya llevábamos tres horas esperando.

-Jasper llamó hace unos minutos informando que están en camino, al parecer Edward se quedó dormido- su voz sonaba tan maternal que me dieron ganas de darle un zape por estarlo defendiendo.

Cuando al fin el hijito de papá hizo acto de presencia me sentí cohibida nuevamente con su mirada tan altiva y despectiva.

Claro nuevamente insinúo su vida sexual tan activa lo que me hizo sentir un poco de lástima, si las conjeturas de Jacob eran ciertas acerca del rompimiento que tuvo con su ex hace muchos años, eso quiere decir que eso hasta el día de hoy le afecta por lo que intenta buscar consuelo mediante el sexo.

-Tú-me dijo de pronto sobresaltándome –En cuanto esté fuera de ese cuarto de baño quiero mi almuerzo y te sugiero que no me hagas esperar- hice chirriar mis dientes por el modo mal educado de pedir las cosas, sin duda el tener dinero no significa que tengas educación, _bastardo_.

Finalmente cuando le dejé su almuerzo al Sr. Cullen a Jasper y a Jacob, quien me sonrío amorosamente que me hizo devolvérselo involuntariamente.

-Que tierno- escuché decir a Edward en cuanto me giré para volver a la cocina, algo le contestó Jake que no alcancé a escuchar.

Pasaron las horas y me senté un par de sillas más atrás mientras el resto dormía y saque de mi bolso mi cámara donde había tomado muchas fotos de aquel viaje, las últimas que se veían en la pantalla era de la salida con Heidi al centro comercial y los pocos lugares que alcanzamos a ver, estaba avanzando y llegué a las que nos tomamos con Jacob y avancé más hasta las fotos que Stefan había tomado del día del parapente, recorrí cada una recordando las sensaciones que aquella experiencia nueva me habían producido y lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, cambié a la siguiente y observé unas que no había visto antes, era yo en primera plana sólo de mi rostro, debo añadir que la foto en si tenía un toque muy profesional en comparación al resto y captaba claramente la emoción que sentí en ese instante, un par más en el mismo estilo hasta que llegué a una que nos había tomado el asistente de Stefan donde estaba él, Edward y yo y los tres sonreíamos como grandes amigos. Me quedé observando un par de minutos más la imagen despreocupada de Edward, ese que por un par de minutos me dejó ver y que me había asombrado de sobremanera, ese Edward que por minutos me hacia sentir que había otro Edward en su interior, involuntariamente alcé mi mirada para verlo dormir con su asiento reclinado, su rostro dormido reflejaba tanta paz que me entristeció saber que él no era feliz consigo mismo y estaba claro que algo andaba mal en su vida para hacerlo actuar de esa manera, quizás el practicar este tipo de deportes le devolvía la libertad que había perdido en algún punto de su vida y que por miedo no se atrevía a recuperarla, él se removió de su asiento y me percaté de que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta, decidí volver mi atención a la cámara y apareció una foto donde su semblante era nuevamente el del Sr. Cullen, ese hipócrita, superficial, narcisista que me recordó a Henry por lo que ese sentimiento de odio renació nuevamente.

-Concéntrate en Jacob Bella, él a demostrado ser diferente por lo que una oportunidad no puede ser mala ¿no?- susurré para mi mientras me acomodaba y el sueño llegaba poco a poco.

* * *

_**aaahhggg coraje con ustedes, me sacaron muy rápido este cap y varias querian saber como fue la cita con Jake así que espero les haya gustado, el sgte es un EPOV, así que ahi veremos cuando lo publico xD aunque asi cm voy esta historia la terminare incluso primero a las q aun llevo xD**_

_**besos y espero les haya gustado.**_


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Mis sinceros agradecimientos a **", ThoraPoison, krencullen, Laura, mabel, Lily Malfoy Potter, lili2543, Mari, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, vaneiancullen, Jos WeasleyC, Cullen Vigo, MyGypsyPauletta, Ely Cullen M, Cullen-21-gladys, sister vampire cullen, viviPatCullen, Fran Cullen Masen, Shandra, sarita-26, teishi, laubellacullen94, Caresme, MailuPattzCullen, Twilight-Edwella, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, PaTTi 91, green'splace, V, liduvina, carlita16, polyuchiha, isa-21, nany87, joli cullen, Allie Brandon Withlock"**_

_Chicas ustedes si que son raras, actualizo seguido y pareciera que deja de gustarles la hsitoria =( a ver si este cap les gusta ^^_

_bsos saben que las quiero a todas por sus lindas palabras!_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

* * *

**VIII**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Llegué muy temprano a la oficina como cada día con un extraño malestar que me rondaba en la cabeza.

-Jessica a mi oficina ahora- dije cuando pase al lado de su escritorio sin saludar ni nada, hoy no andaba con el mejor humor, lo que me decía que debía hacerle una visita a Emmett.

-Si señor, aquí estoy- dijo ella con su libreta en mano y yo ya estaba sentado en el sillón detrás de mi escritorio.

-¿Qué hay para hoy?- le pregunté mientras encendía mi laptop para revisar mis correos y tomaba mi café de cada mañana.

-Han llamado para confirmar su participación en el congreso internacional de economistas que se llevará a cabo en Italia- dijo leyendo su libreta.

-¿Para cuando es eso?- le pregunté sin apartar mi vista de la pantalla.

-En cuatro días señor- contestó rápidamente. _Un nuevo viaje_, fue lo primero que pensé.

-¿Jacob está invitado?- pregunté como si nada mirándola a los ojos y ella reaccionó poniéndose levemente roja.

-Si señor, él ya confirmó su participación por lo que se ira en el jet privado de la empresa- rodé los ojos, _que inteligente el muy sarnoso_.

-¿Algo más?- le pregunté sin dejar de lado una idea que me paso por la cabeza.

-Sus padres lo han estado buscando desde la semana pasada que viajo a México y esta semana a sido igual- dijo algo apenada, lo que me molestó.

-Si vuelven a llamar dices que estoy en alguna reunión o que simplemente no puedo contestar en ese momento- mi voz salió con un gruñido.

-Eso he hecho señor pero su padre conoce muy bien como funcionan las reuniones aquí en la empresa- la miré con mala cara –Pero lo seguiré haciendo- hizo un ademán de retirarse y en ese momento recordé otro asunto.

-Jessica ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías casado con Mike?- le pregunté cuando volví a fijar mí vista en la pantalla.

-¿Eso le molesta?- percibí cierta nota de esperanza en su voz por lo que la miré de inmediato con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que no me gusta recibir sorpresitas más de mis propios funcionarios- le espeté y ella comprendió el mensaje ya que se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Claro, disculpe Sr. Cullen no se volverá a repetir- asentí y le hice un gesto con la mano para que saliera de la oficina, _¿Aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado_? Que tonta si yo estaba ebrio y claramente con una necesidad fisiológica, que según la Pirámide de Maslow, sería la más baja pero para mi era la primaria y Jessica simplemente estuvo en un mal momento.

Pasé la mañana revisando proyectos que nos habían llegado para invertir en nuevas empresas y en otras que eran algo antiguas pero les gustaría recibir el plus que nosotros les dábamos para resurgir, también revisé los últimos movimientos de la bolsa y como iban las inversiones en fondos mutuo, habíamos decidido comprar algunos bonos para asegurarnos cuando estos estuvieran en alza y así venderlos.

Sobre mi escritorio también estaba la correspondencia normal y me llamó la atención un sobre de color marfil bastante elegante.

_Edward Cullen te informo desde ya que dentro de cuatro meses me casaré con Garret por lo que no tendrás una excusa para rechazar el parte de matrimonio cuando te llegue en su debido momento, simplemente me intento asegurar de que asistas y no nos vuelvas a hacer un desaire como lo hiciste con la pequeña Sasha cuando la íbamos a bautizar, porque recordaras que Garret te la había dado como ahijada ¿no? Pero lamentablemente no pudiste asistir por lo que tuvimos que cambiarle el padrino. Garret está convencido que no vendrás al matrimonio pero tengo fe en ti Cullen porque nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, espero no nos falles esta vez, te quiero mucho y lo sabes. Kate"_

Bufé molesto ¿Cómo es que no olvidaban ese incidente? No pude asistir al bautizo de su primogénita porque estaba con mucho trabajo.

_¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque yo recuerdo perfectamente que te estabas acostando con una modelo de "Maxim", _me recordó mi conciencia.

-Bueno, bueno puede que haya pasado ese detallito ¿pero cuantas veces se dan esas oportunidades Cullen?- me dije a mi mismo y una sonrisa se implantó cuando recordé a la rubia despampanante de curvas exuberantes y abundantes dotes.

_¿Oportunidades para ti? Podríamos decir que todas,_ sonreí orgulloso.

-No quiero ni imaginar que anda por esa pervertida cabecita para que sonrías de esa manera- salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a la dueña de esa única vocecita.

-Alice ¿no sabes qué tengo una secretaria para que informe las llegadas?- ella sonrío ampliamente y entró completamente a la oficina.

-Una secretaria que en estos precisos momentos no se encuentra y no pienso esperar a que aparezca para que me anuncie- dijo como si fuese lo obvio –No por nada soy la mejor amiga del jefe- caminó hasta a mi con una de sus grandes sonrisas –Ven acá tonto, te he extrañado- me levanté de mi silla y la recibí al extenderme sus brazos.

-También yo pequeño demonio- le dije de verdad.

-¿Por qué no nos has ido a visitar?- me tensé de inmediato y ella como muy bien me conocía lo supo de inmediato –Los arreglos de la casa estarán listos en un par de días por lo que con Jasper ya nos mudaremos pronto a nuestra casa y dejaremos la de tus padres- asentí y volví a sentarme en mi sillón.

-Me avisas cuando será la inauguración- le dije con una sonrisa pero que al parecer no la convenció mucho.

-¿Hubieses preferido acaso que nunca te hayan dicho la verdad?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿A eso has venido? ¿A ser de abogado del diablo?- sentí un nudo en la garganta pero lo aparte de inmediato.

-Que yo sepa no te estoy representando a ti- dijo con una sonrisa suficiente y no pude evitar devolvérsela –Hablando en serio Edward, tus padres te extrañan, creo que seis meses de tiempo para que proceses y aceptes los hechos es más que suficiente.

-No lo entiendes- le dije derrotado.

-Pues si no es así explícamelo- la miré a los ojos y en ellos no había más que preocupación, ella no estaba allí por cotilla o querer saber más que nadie, era simple preocupación.

-Era mi mundo ser un Cullen y saber que en realidad soy un simple huérfano, un bastardo no estaba en mis planes- confesé derrotado afirmando mis brazos sobre los codos en el escritorio y recargando mi cabeza en mis manos, pronto sentí las caricias de Alice en mis cabellos.

-No es así Edward, ellos te aman con la misma intensidad que aman a Jasper, entre los dos no hay diferencias- dijo muy segura.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo dijeron? Quizás simplemente ellos pensaron que con eso me alejaría y estaban en lo correcto ¿no?

-Puedes ser un genio para los negocios pero eres un completo idiota en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales- alcé mi vista para verla sonreír –Si ellos te lo dijeron Edward, y te lo digo porque me consta porque aquí nadie a lavado mi cerebro, es porque ellos siempre han sido muy rectos y merecías que supieras la verdad, o dime, si te hubieses enterado por otra persona ¿te habrías sentido mejor que ellos no te lo hayan dicho? O peor ¿no te habrías sentido engañado porque nunca te contaran la verdad?- me quedé en completo silencio aceptando que en parte ella tenia razón.

-Tengo trabajo Alice y pronto un nuevo viaje- dije tajante volviendo a mi máscara.

-No esperaba otra reacción de tu parte amigo, siempre desviando los problemas con trabajo- la escuché bufar –Sólo te pido que esta vez no te lleves a Jasper por muchos días, estoy intentando quedar embarazada y eso es difícil si está más contigo que conmigo- la miré feo.

-No necesito tener ese tipo de conocimientos Alice- ella comenzó a carcajearse.

-Deberías intentar eso, ¿sabes?- la miré sin comprender ya que ella sabía que en ese aspecto era bastante activo –Me refiero a la descendencia Cullen- rodó los ojos como si supiese lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, me levanté de mi silla y la besé en la frente.

-Realmente me dio gusto verte- le dije sinceramente y ella sonrío con esa ternura única que la caracterizaba.

-Calma machote que ya llegara la muchacha que derrita ese corazón de hielo que tienes- la miré feo –Eres mi amigo pero eso no quita que no deba decir la verdad.

Finalmente Alice se fue dejándome peor de lo que ya estaba ese día, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza hasta que tomé una decisión que a pesar no me agradaba del todo, debía hacerlo.

-Jessica- le dije serio por el intercomunicador –Comunícate con Jenks y dile que lo necesito aquí en mi oficina hoy mismo- corté la comunicación sin esperar respuesta.

Pasé más horas revisando expedientes, balances, informes, traspasos sin darme cuenta que me había pasado la hora de la comida.

-Vas a morir un día de inanición Cullen- bufé exasperado.

-¿Es qué nadie sabe el significado de tener una secretaria?- gruñí molesto y Jake sólo se mofó de mi.

-Jessica sabe que no necesito presentación- lo miré a la cara y noté un brillo diferente en sus ojos y una sonrisa que no veía desde…

-¿Qué a pasado estos últimos días con Jacob Black para que estés así de sonriente?- dejé de lado mi trabajo, algo de todo esto llamaba poderosamente mi atención.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó como si nada mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-¿No me digas que ya olvidé tu cumpleaños?- le pregunté preocupado y con las ganas de ir a matar de inmediato a Jessica por no recordármelo, él rodó los ojos y negó.

-No tonto para eso falta un par de meses- me guiñó un ojo –y por cierto, para este que viene recuerda que ya tengo muchas camisas- se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si estuviese pensando en algo –Bueno en realidad recuérdaselo a Jessica- le sonreí inocentemente.

-No creo que te tenga así tu futuro cumpleaños ¿no?- la mención de aquel tema volvió a traer ese aura especial a él.

-Correcto- afirmó entusiasmado –Cuando te preguntaba que día era hoy, es por que hoy es jueves- asentí aún sin encontrarle la lógica –Ayer fue miércoles.

-No entiendo como es que Einstein es un científico tan importante por su teoría de la relatividad si tú lo superas majestuosamente- le dije irónicamente con una sonrisa y él me echó una mirada asesina.

-Eres un idiota- dijo sin ocultar su molestia pero eso cambio de inmediato –a lo que me refiero con que ayer fue miércoles es que ayer tuve mi cita con Bella- me envaré en mi asiento capturando por completo mi atención.

-¿Y?- le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa –Me vienes a decir que ya te acostaste con ella ¿no? Al menos ya te sacaste las ganas- le dije de manera socarrona.

-No es eso tonto, de hecho- se avergonzó levemente ¿_Jacob avergonzado_? Eso si que estaba raro –Aún no llegamos a besarnos- hice un gesto de asco.

-Eso si que no lo creo, para las mujeres esas burradas del primer beso- hice un ademán con la mano al estilo Romeo –es la manera que les dice como será la relación y bla bla bla- Jacob negó con una sonrisa.

-Te lo digo enserio hermano, ella es diferente.

-Si vienes a decirme que ella es especial, diferente, única y un sin fin de tonteras, mejor me dejas seguir trabajando ¿bueno?- le espeté molesto ya que empezaba nuevamente con su perorata acerca de Bella Swan.

-No la juzgues sin conocerla Edward, ella tuvo una relación difícil por lo que le a costado confiar en los hombres- dejé los documentos y lo miré enojado.

-¿Le a costado confiar en los hombres o sacarles dinero?- Jacob bufó.

-¿Por qué eres así? Dale una oportunidad- pidió como un niño pequeño -En cuatro días viajamos a Italia ¿no?- su entusiasmo no me gustó para nada.

-Claro se me olvida que la buena mujer es mi azafata y ese será un buen momento para abrirle las piernas ¿no?- alcé mis cejas sugestivamente.

-Contigo no se puede hablar, si vine a decirte que estoy feliz y entusiasmado es por que eres mi mejor amigo pero veo que no puedo contar ésta vez contigo o debo decir que no puedo contar contigo _nuevamente_ en éstos asuntos- ese había sido un golpe bajo ya que sabía que se refería al tema con Leah.

-¿Por qué simplemente no reservas para ti tu idílico amorío con Swan y a mi me dejas trabajar?- volví a bajar mi mirada a los informes que me habían tomado todo el día revisar, no quería escucharlo hablar de lo que habían y no habían hecho en su "cita", ¡_puaj_!

-Gracias, "amigo"- lo escuché decir antes de que un fuerte portazo rompiera el ambiente.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron hervir la sangre _¿Es que nadie podía dejarme trabajar tranquilo el día de hoy?_

-Permiso señor Cullen- dijo cautelosa Jessica y la fulminé con al mirada –El señor Jenks está aquí- asentí indicándole que lo dejara pasar.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen- le tendí mi mano y me fui directo a lo realmente importante, _directo como siempre Cullen_, sonreí arrogante.

-Jenks necesito que me investigues a unas personas- él de inmediato tomó una libreta para comenzar a escribir –Es simple, necesito TODO referente a Edward y Elizabeth Masen- Jenks me miró extrañado -¿Algo no está claro?- fui tajante.

-No, claro que no señor- dijo de inmediato y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar el sudor en su frente -¿Es de carácter urgente?- preguntó dudoso y le sonreí con cara de pocos amigos.

-Siempre cuando te solicito algo es de carácter urgente, no me importa si tienes otros encargos, éste es el mas importante ¿no?- lo desafíe a que dijera lo contrario.

-Por supuesto Sr. Cullen me pondré en marcha de inmediato y a más tardar se lo tendré la próxima semana.

-Sea lo que sea que encuentres, es un asunto importante por lo que si no me encuentro en la ciudad, esperas a que llegue, no se te ocurra dejarlo con Jessica o en manos de terceros- asintió rápido –Bien, eso es todo- lo despaché agitando mi mano para que se retirara de mi vista cuanto antes.

-Señor ¿conoce al menos la ciudad, el país o algún otro dato de los señores?- preguntó tímidamente y yo hice chirriar mis dientes.

-¿Crees que si conociera otro dato no te lo hubiese entregado? O peor aún, de conocer de donde son me hubiese encargado personalmente del asunto- le puse mala cara y él asustado asintió y dejó la oficina.

-Ineptos- dije molesto y seguí en lo mío.

Ese día realmente había sido muy agotador debido a las eventuales visitas que había recibido, cuando llegué a la tranquilidad de mi penthouse, dejé afuera todas las preocupaciones y malos ratos.

Fui a la cocina y encontré la cena preparada por Irma, que trabajaba en casa de mis padres desde que tengo uso de razón y cuando decidí venir a vivir solo, Esme le pidió si podía venir a ordenar y prepararme las comidas a sabiendas de que esos asuntos domésticos no era lo mío, claro la buena mujer recibe sueldo doble por lo que eso no es un problema.

A estas horas el chofer de la familia ya tenía que habérsela llevado de vuelta.

-Veo que llegaste con apetito- salté asustado cuando escuché a Irma a mis espaldas.

-¿No deberías estar ya de regreso en casa?- me acerqué a ella y besé su frente, la mujer ya estaba muy entrada en años y siempre me había tratado con amor por lo que podía jactarse de haberse ganado mi cariño y mi respeto.

-Kevin esta abajo esperándome- asentí –Sólo quería hablar unos minutos contigo- y eso no me dio un muy buen presentimiento.

-Quieres hablarme de mis padres ¿no?- intenté tranquilizarme para no perder la paciencia con Irma, ella me tomó de las manos y me guío hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos juntos.

-No seré quien para decirte lo que debes hacer con tu vida o como reaccionar, sólo quiero constatar el hecho de que te conozco desde que tenías tus partes de este tamaño- e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que bajó por completo mi hombría.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- le dije divertido tomando sus manos para que quitara el gesto, ella sonrío.

-Es para que veas que te conozco hace mucho y por los comentarios de esas chicas en las revistas, al parecer eso quedo en el pasado- tengo que decir que la mujer me sacó una carcajada.

-¿Esto se trata acaso de mi masculinidad?- se me hacía fácil platicar con ella.

-Quiero que sepas que tu madre- hice un gesto que ella no paso por alto –si Edward, es tu madre porque ella te crío, ella se desveló con cada gripe, cada vez que llorabas por un cambio de pañales, ella te educó y estuvo presente en cada evento importante de tu vida- sentí una extraña sensación de pena.

-Irma por favor…- le pedí con el corazón apretado.

-Es la verdad hijo, puede que no tengas su sangre pero eso no los identifica como madre e hijo ¿es qué nunca te has dado cuenta del brillo único de sus ojos cuando habla de ti?- no conteste eso –Eres su orgullo- negué y ella me dio un zape en la cabeza provocando que la mirara molesto.

-Agradece que te quiero porque nadie se atrevería a hacer eso- ella sonrío ampliamente.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hice- se levantó con dificultad del sofá y camino en dirección a la puerta –Sólo recuerda en realidad quien eres y no te dejes guiar por el entorno mi niño- asentí agradecido por sus sabias palabras, se acercó a mi y me pellizcó levemente la mejilla y luego la besó –Te quiero hijo- la abracé agradecido.

-Te quiero nana- le dije de manera cariñosa aludiendo a la manera que le decía desde pequeño.

Con esa última charla por el día y tras prácticamente engullir lo que Irma había preparado, una excelente lasaña de carne y salsa blanca, me fui a mi cuarto a recuperar energías, estaba a un paso de conciliar el tan esperado sueño cuando mi móvil sonó fuertemente en señal de que había recibido un mensaje.

_Mi cama está muy fría, creo que le falta un poco de acción_

_¿No te apetece un poco?_

Tanya…bufé molesto y tecleé un rápido mensaje.

_No puedo, estoy en otra cama._

Aunque fuese mentira sabía que con eso dejaría de molestar, esta noche realmente necesitaba mi casa y descansar, el día había sido agotador no de un modo físico por lo que mi cabeza era un torbellino de cosas aún por solucionar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté cansado como si no hubiese podido dormir, hice un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio que tenía y de ese modo sacar un poco de frustración, luego una rápida ducha, me subí al _Maserati Gran Turismo S _y volé a la oficina, en cosa de minutos estaba ahí gracias a los fieles 440 caballos de fuerza del motor.

-Buenos días señor Cullen- dijo Jessica, la saludé con la mano y entré a mi oficina, como cada mañana mi expreso americano del starbucks descansaba sobre mi escritorio, _al menos la chica sigue siento eficiente_, pensé sobre Jessica.

Como todos los días revisé el diario financiero para saber sobre las alzas y bajas de la bolsa, algo que siempre ha sido muy volátil por lo que hay que estar informado a cada minuto.

-Señor Cullen, su hermano en la línea dos- dijo Jessica y de inmediato le contesté a Jasper.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté cauteloso, lo que menos deseaba era comenzar como él día de ayer.

-Todo bien, sólo quería saber si ¿me necesitaras en el congreso en Italia?- sonreí al recordar los sugerentes comentarios de Alice.

-Puedo con ello- le dije sin ocultar la voz picara –Ve por ese descendiente masculino- y no pude evitar soltar la carcajada.

-Alice- escuché que suspiraba y apostaría a que estaba completamente avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Jasper, sólo será un congreso sin mucha importancia, ya sabes lo de siempre, aconsejar a los novatos, mencionar el sacrificio bla bla bla- le dije poco entusiasmado.

-¿Iras con Jake?- su voz cambio a una mas cautelosa alertándome de inmediato.

-Si ¿Por qué?- me golpeé la frente al sonar tan ansioso.

-No soy tú papá para regañarte –y aquí vamos de nuevo –si Jake realmente es tu amigo entenderás que realmente está ilusionado con Bella- chasqueé la lengua –Tú más que nadie sabrá que no lo vemos así desde que Leah murió.

-¿Quién mejor que yo no?- dije sarcástico.

-No me refería a eso Edward y lo sabes, si Jacob cree que puede encausar su vida con esa chica bien por él pero no es necesario que se lo arruines.

-¿Crees que interferiré nuevamente?- mi voz sonó desafiante.

-Atente a los hechos Edward y no pongas palabras en mi boca porque no es lo que pienso o he dicho, aquí no existen culpables pero si tú hubieses hablado en su momento las cosas…- lo corté.

-Ya, ya, ya entendí el mensaje, no te preocupes que dejaré a Jacob flotar entre nubes.

-Gracias- fue toda respuesta de mi hermano y luego se cortó la comunicación. Retomé mi trabajo pero cuando me di cuenta que ya llevaba tres veces leyendo el mismo párrafo dejé los documentos de lado.

-¿Es qué todos me tienen que sacar el tema Bella Swan? ¿Qué tiene la chica, tres pechos?- dije en voz alta ya cabreado por el tema pero es que me rondaba aún lo de este nuevo viaje y los sugerentes "adelantos" que había mencionado Jacob en su relación con la chica, si yo permitía eso volvería a ser un mal amigo ¿pero qué podía hacer?

-¿Sr. Cullen?

-¡Que Jessica!- solté de pronto al verme nuevamente interrumpido, ella guardo silencio y comprendí que había exagerado un poco pero no pensaba disculparme, a ella se le pagaba para que trabajara y acatara simplemente.

-Disculpe señor es que- dudo unos segundos mirándome con miedo –pero a llegado una información- se acercó temerosa y dejó sobre mi escritorio un manuscrito de algo –Es el diario de mañana- la miré extrañado y ella salió de mi oficina.

Miré la portada y en ella salía mi foto con el edificio de Cullen´s Ltda de fondo, extrañado de inmediato hojeé hasta llegar con la noticia.

_El empresario de reconocido nombre Edward Cullen_ _vuelve a hacerlo_, rezaba como titulo.

_Ya es de índole público el carácter que posee el magnate Edward Cullen y los tantos exitosos negocios que se ha adjudicado a su corta edad_, sonreía orgulloso de mi mismo.

_Pero lo vuelve a hacer, se sabe por fuentes fidedignas que el heredero primogénito de Carlisle Cullen mediante sus juegos financieros ha adquirido la empresa "System Progress" del conocido Aro Vulturi_, estaba claro que estos "rumores" habían salido de boca de Aro.

_Dejándolo prácticamente en la quiebra y con un severo cuadro de estrés que según los médicos podría derivar peligrosamente en un ataque al corazón al ser, el ya mencionado hombre, bastante mayor._

-¿Claro ahora hay que sentir lástima porque tiene unos 30 años mayor que yo? Son negocios- dije para mi mismo como si fuese obvio y dejaba la noticia de lado, estaba claro que esa noticia se había divulgado con la intensión de desprestigiarme pero que equivocado estaba si este tipo de noticias me ayudaban en demasía para conseguir más socios sedientos de poder adquisitivo que querían aliarse a mi sabiendo que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que se me antojara -¡Tonteras!- dije con una sonrisa lanzando el manuscrito al basurero, pero ¿cuando mi cabecita se a quedado tranquila? En ese momento la idea surgió como los rayos del sol tras una tormenta.

_¿Rayos del sol tras una tormenta? Te estas convirtiendo en un marica Cullen_, dijo mi voz interior pero no le di importancia ya que otra cosa estaba en mi mente.

-¡Jessica ubícame de inmediato a Isabella Swan y que se presente hoy mismo aquí en mi oficina!- dije con una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

_**Bien, nuevo cap y más que nada por que no creo que pueda actualizar dentro de lo que queda de semana, como ya les había mencionado en la actualización de otra de mis historias, esta semana son las Fiestas Patrias aquí en Chile, al igual que en México y Argentina y otros más (felicidades a las chicas de esos lugares) por lo que no estare desde con mucho tiempo, tengo que decir que estare entre comiendo asados, empanadas y tomando chicha xD jajajaj botando kilos entre bailes de cueca jojojo tikitikitii**_

_**asi que a mis compatriotas desearles unas lindas fiestas y VIVA CHILE MIERDA! que no cualquiera puede decir orgullosamente que a vivido un bicentenario ^^ (sobre todo este año movidito que hemos tenido entre terremoto, tsunami, nuestros mineros atrapados, mapuches en huelga de hambre...uff en fiiin, nos merecemos un descansito) **_

_**nos leemos la proxima semana y que esten super super ^^**_


	9. Chapter IX

_**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, sophia18, Alejandra, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, musegirl17, MixelAfterDark, mamichuela, Aspasie29, Monica's Citric Things, vaneiancullen, Shandra, SensualCandyDoll, krencullen, Lily Malfoy Potter, Jos WeasleyC, nany87, Fran Cullen Masen, tatocullen, MailuPattzCullen, Ely Cullen M, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, carlita16, lizzy90, teishi, BABYBOO27, joli culle, mabel, amyel1806, Monica Morales, green'splace, Allie Brandon Withlock, isa-21, sarita-26, irene, LizBee, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Shandra, Cullen-21-gladys, mamitakaren, mjnd, stellyta, V"** gracias chicas por sus comentarios.  
_

_Si, si si, se supone que este cap era para la proxima semana, pero dado los acontecimientos de varias chicas que querian asesinarme xD aquí me levante un poquito más temprano para actualizar, debo decir en realidad es que fue bastante más temprano dado el hecho de que anoche me acoste muy tarde debido a las celebraciones, bueno espero les guste y lo aprecien y ahora me voy a dormir =P_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

_

* * *

_

**IX**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Luego de pedirle a Jessica que se contactara con Isabella, organicé algunos asuntos para mi pronta partida. Esperé cosa de horas para que ella apareciera casi echando humos por las orejas, actitud que me divirtió completamente.

-Tenía entendido que el vuelo sería dentro de tres días por lo que no puedo entender que lo hace llamarme en mitad de mi descanso- dijo molesta y le sonreí ampliamente.

-No te acostumbres a que doy explicaciones de mis actos- le dije arrogante y me acomodaba en mi sillón –Pero sólo por esta vez lo haré ya que eres nueva- le indiqué que se sentara más sólo se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente esperando que hablara y disfruté de la actitud fierecilla -Surgió una complicación que me hará adelantar el viaje- ella asintió resignada.

-¿Para cuándo?- miré mi reloj.

-Cuatro horas más- dije resuelto y a ella casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

-¿Sólo cuatro horas? ¡¿Y me lo dice así como si fuésemos al parque de la esquina?- dijo un poco alterada y volví a sonreír –No se que tiene de divertido- bufó un poco más tranquila.

-Desde un comienzo se te informó que debías estar preparada para cualquier contratiempo y este es uno de esos- tomé unos informes y me puse a leerlos, quería dejarle claro que la conversación había acabado.

-¿Por qué Jake no me dijo nada?- la escuché susurrar para ella mientras se daba la vuelta y ese comentario me sacó un poco de mi calma, me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a ella molesto.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la tomé por el brazo volteándola a mí con un poco más de fuerza, tengo que reconocer que esa no había sido una muy buena idea ya que su esencia a fresas me llenó por completo las fosas nasales sin descontar una extraña sensación que me produjo la suavidad de su piel.

-Nada- dijo ella asustada por mi reacción.

-Así que con esas confiancitas con Jake que te tiene que informar donde vamos ¿no?- le reproché con acides.

-Eso es un asunto privado entre él y yo- me contestó de igual forma.

-Aquí tu jefe soy yo por ende seré yo quien te informe si existen cambios de planes- solté su brazo antes de que perdiera el poco control y regrese a mi sillón.

-No se preocupe que soy muy profesional, ahí estaré puntual para cuando usted llegue estará todo listo- dijo con su voz seria y su rostro altivo.

-Espero que así sea Isabella porque estas dando a demostrar muchas cosas y espero no me defraudes- sus hombros se pusieron rectos y firmes de un modo altanero, volví mi atención al trabajo pendiente esperando a que se retirara.

-No se preocupe por eso Sr. Cullen que por suerte no tengo que demostrarle nada a usted- salió así sin más de la oficina dejándome completamente callado.

Después de que Bella se fuera de la oficina me quedé cerca de cuarenta minutos más resolviendo algunos asuntos debido al adelanto del viaje, además, si quería que esto resultara como lo tenía planeado debería ser meticuloso.

-Jessica, llama a Jacob y dile que necesito que me prepare un informe completo acerca de las inversiones en España y comunícame con Irma que debe estar en mi penthouse- le dije a través del intercomunicador y sin esperar respuesta, ese sería otro de los complejos financieros que debíamos visitar dentro de poco y quizás con un poco de suerte aquel informe mantendría lo suficientemente ocupado a Jake dentro de las próximas 3 horas.

_¿A eso le llamas ser un buen amigo?, ¿mintiéndole?,_ mi estorbosa conciencia haciendo actos de presencia.

-No estoy mintiendo, simplemente omito información y él como economista al igual que yo lo entenderá- me contesté a mí mismo.

-Sr. Cullen, la Sra. Irma en la línea 3- pulsé el botón y pronto ella me contestó.

-Hola hijo ¿Qué te ha hecho Jasper esta vez para que me llames?- sonreí ante el recuerdo, cuando éramos unos niños con Jasper y nos peleábamos, Irma siempre era como una especie de mediador para llegar a un acuerdo justo.

-Esta vez nada nana, es sólo que necesito pedirte que me prepares una maleta con algunos trajes y algo cómodo- le pedí a Irma, ella amorosamente aceptó y con eso último terminé mi jornada laboral en la empresa.

Mike pasó por la maleta al penthouse y luego me recogió en la entrada de la oficina en donde le informé que no era necesario que me acompañara en este viaje, más que nada intentaba crear cierto sutil distanciamiento ya que me sentía aún incomodo de saber que me había acostado con su, en ese entonces, reciente esposa. Y así finalmente me llevó hasta la pista de vuelo.

Cuando iba ascendiendo por las escaleras divisé a una extrañada Bella que me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza de una buena vez.

-Buenas noches Riley- saludé a mi piloto.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen, espero que todo este bien ya que el vuelo se adelantó de improviso- me dijo y no pasé por alto la leve mirada de soslayo que le dio a Bella.

-Lo de siempre Riley, hombres que intentan desprestigiarme y colgarse de mis logros- Bella bufó mirando hacia otro lado -¿Algún problema señorita Swan?- le pregunté con una sonrisa que al parecer no le agradaba para nada.

-Nada señor Cullen, ya esta todo preparado para partir- dijo tan profesional como siempre.

-Bien, Riley espero que estemos mañana temprano en Milano Malpensa- le dije refiriéndome al aeropuerto internacional más cercano en la provincia de Milán ubicado en Lombardía, él asintió y se dirigió de inmediato a la cabina de mando, el resto de los hombres cerraron la puerta y ya dentro del avión me dediqué a observar lo nerviosa que estaba Bella.

Ya habíamos despegado y llevábamos un par de horas de vuelo, yo estaba revisando la documentación donde acreditaba legalmente que era accionista mayoritario con el 60% de las acciones a mi nombre de "System Progress" las cuales defendería como un león, después de todo no había pasado cerca de un año detrás de esas acciones para que ahora el sentimentalismo hacia un vejete me las arrebatara.

-¿Señor puedo hacerle una pregunta?- la voz de Bella me sacó de la concentración en los informes y la miré con mala cara.

-¿No lo estas haciendo ya?- ella se ruborizó suavemente y susurro un _"claro que tonta" _-¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunté con la voz ronca ya que extrañamente ese rubor que tomó sus mejillas por unos segundos me parecieron de lo más tierno pero eso era manipulación y yo no lo toleraba.

-¿Quería saber si sabía algo de Heidi?- me erguí en mi asiento algo incomodo –Es sólo que me parece extraño no verla aquí y pensé que quizás le había sucedido algo, Riley no sabe…- la corté.

-Mi secretaria no pudo ubicarla para informarle que el vuelo se adelantaría y yo no puedo darme el lujo de esperar por una azafata- mentí descaradamente volviendo mi vista hacia la pantalla.

-¿Tampoco pudo ubicar a Jacob?- su pregunta sonó baja como si no quisiera que la oyera pero para mi fue lo suficientemente clara, la miré a los ojos con rabia y ella comprendió que no debía mencionar algo como eso –Disculpe, si necesita algo me llama enseguida, permiso- y salió de mi campo de visión.

_¿Es necesario qué te tomes todas esas molestias por una sola mujer?,_ me preguntaba mi conciencia.

-Necesito saber a que esta jugando- dije para mi mismo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla pero sin mirar en realidad lo que allí había.

¿No sería más fácil simplemente pedirle un informe detallado a Jenks?, rodé los ojos.

-Eso si que es darle mayor importancia a la chica- dije ofuscado porque mi conciencia siempre me dijera lo que no quería escuchar.

_Claro y seguro todo lo que has hecho últimamente no lo es_, no conteste a ello para no tener que darme más vueltas al asunto.

Molesto por las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza y sin una pizca de concentración para continuar en aquellos malditos informes, finalmente le informé a Bella que me iría a dormir esperando que al menos el sueño calmara tantas cosas revoloteando por mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al parecer este no sería mi día.

Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con Bella dándole algunas indicaciones al ¿chofer? acerca del desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo ella con esa timidez que no podría decir si era natural o fingida.

No contesté y pasé de largo hasta ubicarme en mi sillón.

_Quieres saber de ella pero te comportas como in idiota_, me dijo mi yo interior y rodé los ojos.

-No tan temprano- pedí en un susurro cansado por aquella lucha interior que se llevaba últimamente en mi cabeza.

Ella se acercó sólo lo justo y necesario para preguntar por el desayuno que me apetecía y luego para dejarlo sobre la mesita, luego para informarme que sólo quedaban un par de horas de vuelo.

-Isabella- me acerqué a ella cuando estaba afirmada sobre al encimera de la pequeña cocina y tomaba algo así como un café, al parecer no me había escuchado ya que dio un brinco provocando que vertiera el contenido sobre su camisa.

-¡Ah!- gritó fuerte y la giré de inmediato asustado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunté.

-¡Quema!- dijo con su rostro contraído por el dolor, lo primero que atiné a hacer fue a tomar un paño de cocina mojarlo y luego sin pensar desabotoné su camisa oprimiendo con el paño sobre su pecho, segundos después me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando sus ojos estaban que se salían de sus cuencas mirándome asustada.

-Yo... bueno...uh...- me aclaré la garganta -Mantén presionándolo así para que la piel absorba la humedad- me sentí un tonto al ponerme así de nervioso, sin darme cuenta había desabotonado tanto su camisa que un delicado, abultado y muy transparente brassier se mostraba con tanto esplendor que involuntariamente sentí ponerme duro. Sin más explicaciones salí de inmediato de vuelta a la tranquilidad, de la que sin esperármelo, había comenzado a perder desde hace más o menos dos semanas atrás.

_Contrólate, una cosa es querer hacerle ver a tu amigo que ella no le conviene a que la historia se complique y se repita_, me advirtió mi mente y lo acepté de inmediato sin cuestionarla.

_-_No es lo mismo esta vez- dije para mi mientras caminaba de regreso al asiento -Él se acercó primero a Bella esta vez- dije como si eso me molestara

Pasé el resto del vuelo intentado pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo seductor que se veía aquella curvatura de sus pechos amoldados en esa cosa endemoniada de encaje que solía llamarse brassier.

_No eres un adolescente Edward y sobre todo, puedes tener cuantos pechos se te pasen por la cabeza_, me recordó mi cabeza.

-Favor, abrochar sus cinturones que estamos por aterrizar en Milano Malpensa- la voz de Riley me sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

Bella apareció con otra camisa parecida a la que llevaba horas atrás y se sentó en uno de los sillones más cerca de la cocina y sin mirarme abrochó su cinturón, hice lo mismo con el mío y la miré esperando alguna clase de conexión que nunca llegó ya que ella sólo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla como si ver una pista y más aviones fuera la emoción misma.

_La asustaste depravado_

-Claro como si no estuviese acostumbrada- me gruñí bajito.

Cuando Riley dio nuevamente el aviso de que podíamos soltar los cinturones me acerqué a ella con paso decidido.

-Mantente pendiente de tu móvil porque te llamaré en un par de horas- ella me miró algo asustada –Me acompañaras a visitar a un viejo amigo- le informé sin esperar respuesta me alejé de ahí.

Jessica había pedido reservas en el hotel "Novotel Milano Malpensa Airport" a un par de kilómetros del aeropuerto, sólo para mi comodidad de transporte.

Al llegar uno de los chóferes del hotel nos recibió para llevarnos hasta el hotel.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, soy Benjamín su chofer por los días que requiera- me tendió su mano y la acepté.

-Necesito que nos lleve al hotel- dije aludiendo a Bella y a mi –Luego necesito que me lleves a System Progress- él asintió de inmediato y tras abrirlos la puerta del vehiculo nos montamos y nos fuimos al hotel en un incomodo silencio.

Cuando me bajé y me dispuse a ser guiado a mi cuarto, Bella me habló.

-Señor Cullen no quisiera contradecirle pero quiero recordarle que soy su azafata, más no su asistente o su dama de compañía- me dijo algo molesta demostrando que aquellas palabras las tenía de hace mucho en la punta de la lengua.

-Más yo le voy a recordar que trabajas para mi- le dije altanero – ¿Sólo puedes acompañar a Jacob en una reunión de negocios?- la desafíe a que contestara y como lo esperé así lo hizo.

-Al menos él me trata como una persona- dijo entre dientes provocando que sólo sonriera.

-Nos vemos en unas horas más- le dije simplemente y caminé hasta mi cuarto en donde me di una ducha rápida y me cambié a un traje más formal.

Tal y como le pedí a Benjamin, me llevó a System Progress donde sólo encontré a Jane, la asistente personal de Aro Vulturi.

-Lamento que se haya dado un viaje innecesario Sr. Cullen pero Aro en estos momentos no se encuentra pero si gusta puede volver mañana ya que él estará de regreso esta misma tarde- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Puedes concretarme una reunión con él esta misma noche?- le pedí sonriéndole como sabía que le gustaba a las mujeres –Y por favor llámame Edward que me haces sentir viejo- ella sonrío encantada.

-Revisaré su agenda pero no te prometo nada, haré lo posible- estaba seguro que por esa mirada deseosa que me daba, haría más que lo posible para darme la reunión con su jefe, de hecho, podría apostar a que se llevaría a cabo.

-Te lo agradecería enormemente- le dije sin apartar la mira de sus ojos, ella se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Sólo espero no entorpecer alguna cita que tengas esta noche al mantenerte esperando.

-No te preocupes que no tenía nada pensado para hoy- mentí, estaba seguro desde antes de hablar con ella que me reuniría esta misma noche con Aro Vulturi, de ahí el decirle a Bella que me acompañaría.

Eres un zorro, aún te gusta presumir delante de las mujeres lo poderoso que puedes llegar a ser al concretar un negocio, me dijo mi conciencia igual de orgulloso que yo mismo, sonreí ante ese pensamiento y Jane lo tomó como si fuese para ella.

-Entonces, estamos al habla Edward, te llamaré en cuanto tenga un espacio para reunirte con Aro- asentí y la besé en la comisura del labio sin dejar de sonreírle de manera seductora y ella soltó un leve jadeo que sumó más puntos a mi ego.

-Gracias Jane, como siempre a sido un placer verte- me fui directo al auto y Benjamín me llevó de regreso al Hotel.

Tal cual me lo esperaba, Jane no demoro ni dos horas en confirmar una cita con Aro Vulturi en el restaurante "Il Luogo di Aimo e Nadia" catalogado mundialmente como uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida Italiana.

En cuanto me llegó la confirmación de Jane, marqué al móvil de Bella para informarle a las 8 en punto nos reuniríamos en el lobby del hotel, ella simplemente contestó un suave si resignado.

Para ir aún más preparado a mí cita con Aro, imprimí un par de documentos que daban cuenta de las cuantiosas ganancias que obtenía su empresa con los buenos manejos que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento mi teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, ya llevaba cerca de 30 llamadas perdidas de Jacob y con esta serían 10 de Jasper, saltándome mis propias reglas no conteste ninguna de todas esas innecesarias llamadas, después me ocuparía de ese asunto.

Cuando dieron las 7, me bañé a conciencia relajando mi cuerpo en los chorros de agua tibia y desconectándome por unos minutos de la vida que lo mismo había optado por llevar.

_¿Te estas arrepintiendo Edward?,_ me preguntó mi cabeza.

-¡Nunca!- dije decidido.

_Tranquilo pero es que eso pareciera cada vez que piensas mucho las cosas que haces,_ negué alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Precisamente apartando las decisiones tomadas a bases de sentimientos era que había llegado lejos, sobresaliendo por mi mismo.

_Y por se un Cullen_

-Pues resulta que no lo soy- dije mordaz y en ese momento el timbre de mi cuarto sonó sacándome de mi absurdo monologo.

La mucama apareció con mi traje negro **(perfil)** que pedí que plancharan debido al largo viaje desde America.

Y a las 8 en punto estuve en el lobby esperando por Bella, quien apareció con una sonrisa tímida y vistiendo un delicado vestido negro **(perfil), **el cual llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, algo ajustado con un sutil escote que mostraba sus encantos pero si parecer grotesco, y en ese momento recordé el incidente del avión.

-Concéntrate- me dije a mi mismo, concluí que su vestimenta era sugerente pero nada vulgar.

-Espero no parecer muy informal pero no tenia contemplado una cena elegante con mi jefe- y como me hubiese gustado arrancarle la lengua en ese momento simplemente por el placer de dejarla en silencio.

_¿Solo por eso?_

-¡Si, solo por eso!- dije bajito para mi

-¿Decía?- preguntó Bella al escuchar que susurraba algo.

-No quiero llegar tarde- dije tajante y caminé hacia la salida donde ya nos esperaba Benjamín con la puerta del vehículo abierta para nosotros, escuché los pasos acelerados de Bella para no quedarse atrás –Al "Il Luogo di Aimo e Nadia"- le pedí a Benjamín quien asintió.

-Si señor.

Bella iba mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana mientras las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en sus ojos dándole un aspecto tranquilizador.

-¿No conoces Italia?- la pregunta salio involuntariamente de mis labios, ella de inmediato me miró pensando en si contestar o no.

-No esta parte de Italia- pensó en añadir algo más o no y al parecer algo vio en mi rostro por que así lo hizo –De cualquier modo en los viajes comerciales no es mucho el tiempo que tenemos entre viaje y viaje para hacer turismo- dijo simplemente volviendo su vista al exterior.

Al llegar al restaurante el maître nos guió por el lugar hasta la sección privada donde ya nos esperaban Jane y Aro.

-Cullen- dijo él tendiéndome la mano con su rostro completamente serio.

-Vulturi- le contesté pero con una sonrisa y tendiéndole mi mano –Tiempo sin vernos.

-Desde que me robaste mi empresa para ser exactos- contesto mordaz y yo chasqueé la lengua.

-Un comentario de muy mal gusto tendiendo en cuanta que pagué por esas acciones por lo que no se puede catalogar como un robo- le contesté sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Buenas noches Edward- Jane se acercó para saludarme apegando su cuerpo más de lo necesario ya que sentí sus pechos rozar en mi brazo.

-Buenas noches Jane, ella es Isabella Swan- se los presenté a ambos y nos sentamos a la mesa y en cosa de minutos pedimos nuestra orden.

Dejamos los negocios un poco de lado mientras degustábamos nuestra comida, de vez en cuando Aro le hacía alguna clase de pregunta a Bella donde ella simplemente contestaba con unos escuetos monosílabos, sintiéndose completamente incomoda.

En cuando Aro se disculpó para ir al servicio, ella se acercó a mí.

-No quiero parecer mal educada y menos arruinar sus negocios por lo que me gustaría volver al hotel, puedo pedir un taxi en recepción- dijo ella mostrándose apenada.

-Nada de eso, ya estamos por llegar a lo importante- le dije sin apartar la mirada de Jane que nos observaba de manera sospechosa.

En cuanto Aro llegó le indiqué a la recepcionista si podría traer mi portafolio donde tenía los documentos.

-Como siempre directo- me alabó Aro y al sonreír, sobre el contorno de sus ojos quedo en evidencia el paso de los años, cuando era un niño lo había visto en sus mejores años cuando hacia los negocios con mi padre.

-Quiero que revises estos documentos Aro donde constata que compré de manera legal y transparente las acciones de System Progress- le dije tendiéndole el folio, mantenía mi mano alzada con la carpeta en mano y él sólo me miraba con cierto enojo y tristeza, Jane para no hacerme el desaire la tomó por él.

-Tú aún estabas en pañales cuando me metí en este mundo de los negocios Edward por lo que puedo estar seguro de que lo hiciste todo de un modo limpio y legal- en ese momento pude apreciar más como los años habían pasado por él.

-¿Entonces para que dejar correr ese rumor en la prensa?- percibí milimétricamente que sus ojos se abrían por el asombro y Jane lo miraba de inmediato algo asustada.

-No sé de que me hablas- contestó él sin dejar esa mascara de lado.

-Puede que para ti aún sea un niño en pañales Aro pero me he abastecido de buenos contactos que ya me han informado de los "rumores" que se dejaron correr acerca de la compra de tus acciones dejándome a mi como el maldito millonario de corazón de hielo- le sonreí complacido por el apodo.

-No se de que…- alcé mi mano un poco más ofuscado.

-No es necesario que llenes de excusas que sólo agravan la falta, tengo pruebas concretas que avalan que tú diste la información a la prensa- el rostro de Aro cambió a uno preocupado.

-Si no tomé cartas en el asunto como correspondía sólo fue por tu padre que tiene todo mi respeto- dijo él ya dejando aquella mascara de pasividad de lado –Él sabía como ser honrado y no pasar a llevar a la gente- me reí con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Los negocios son los negocios ¿no?- tomé mi copa de champagne y la alcé para brindar.

-No me molestaría el que fueras ahora el socio mayoritario si no fuera por que piensas despedir a más de trecientos trabajadores- me espetó molesto y escuché un leve jadeo a mi lado, Bella estaba mirándome horrorizada con sus manos en la boca.

-Son trabajadores ineficientes que no cumplen con las expectativas de mi modo de trabajar- le dije restándole importancia al asunto pero al ver los ojos de Bella que me miraban con incredulidad y algo más que no supe descifrar me hizo sentir débil por unos segundos.

-Son personas trabajadoras que llevan años en la empresa, con eso mantienen a sus familias- dijo Aro elevando la voz provocando que varias personas de las mesas aledañas se giraran asustados a observarnos.

-Son personas que ya no cumplen con lo esperado y menos aún con lo que espera "Cullen´s Ltda"- le espeté con una sonrisa socarrona provocando que él se enojara más impactando su puño fuertemente sobre la mesa.

-No vas a conseguir pasar sobre mi autoridad Edward Cullen- se levantó de un brinco desafiándome con la mirada, me paré sólo para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos.

-No intento pasar sobre tu escasa autoridad Aro, de hecho, ya envíe la orden para que se finiquitara los contratos con esos trabajadores- no comprendí porque dije aquello si era mentira, de un momento a otro Aro llevó su mano al pecho que se movía de manera más acelerada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Jane asustada tomándolo por el brazo, él asintió.

-Sácame de aquí Jane- le pidió con dificultad y luego ella hacía lo que le pedía.

Cuando finalmente Jane llamó al chofer de Aro lo sacaron entre los dos del restaurante, me incliné para tomar mi copa y al sentir una intensa mirada me giré para ver a Bella que me miraba con tanta repulsión que incluso me dolió un poco.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté inocentemente pero ella no cambio aquella mascara despectiva.

-Eres lo peor que he conocido- dijo enojada, se quitó la servilleta del regazo lanzándola sobre la mesa y se levantó para salir de ahí.

En un reflejo extraño la seguí hasta el recibidor donde me encontré con la recepcionista y le indiqué que la cena la cargara a mi cuenta.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le pregunté girándola por el brazo cuando la alcancé justo cuando pensaba tomar un taxi.

-Me regreso al hotel para tomar mis cosas, si me va a despedir hágalo ahora mismo porque de cualquier manera- me miró a los ojos y en ellos había decepción –Renuncio- dijo con voz acida y se zafó de mi mano para subirse al taxi dejándome congelado en mi sitio.

* * *

**_Bien, ya lo dije todo arribita , ahora me ire a dormir otro poquito y nos leemos en la semana ya que esero actualizar otras historias tambien. _**

**_Para mis compatriotas que lo sigan pasando bien en estos dos días que quedan y a las chicas extranjeras q tambien estan de fiesta pues que sigan disfrutando ^^_**

**_bsos y gracias por leer y comentar_**

**_las quiero montones_**

**_a dormir zzzzzzzz_**


	10. Chapter X

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"lili2543, lu537, Shandra, vaneiancullen, isa-21, sophia18, EdithCullen71283, , zujeyane, Caresme, Monica, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, LUCYarg, mabel, Shandra, Ely Cullen M, liduvina, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, Crystal Butterfly 92, Mss1-cullen-swan, teishi, de Lautner, MailuPattzCullen, ElizabethCullen.21, Cullen Vigo, Jessy-Jess, carlita16, Aspasie29, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Jos WeasleyC, MyGypsyPauletta, joli cullen, green'splace, nany87, Cullen-21-gladys, Allie Brandon Withlock, V, MixelAfterDark, MAMITAKAREN, Poly, Lily Malfoy Potter, BABYBOO27, lizzy90, Monica's Citric Things, viviPatCullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Paolastef, sarita-26"**_

_Chicas muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, creo que hiperventilo solo de la emoción y como agradecimiento por ello, este cap que esta más larguito ^^_

_besos nos leemos abajito_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

* * *

**X**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

Enojada, asombrada y asqueada por todo lo sucedido en ese restaurante me subí al taxi y en cuestión de minutos llegué al hotel dirigiéndome de inmediato a recepción para pedir mis llaves del cuarto, al que llegué igual de rápido al subir como un bólido sólo por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Tomé mi maleta arreglando lo poco que había sacado de ese día, más que nada mi neceser de higiene, el de los cosméticos y por que no afirmar también que lo había revuelto un poco más de la cuenta para buscar el mejor vestido para esa noche, que patéticamente, se había arruinado por completo por el arrogante de mi ex jefe.

Estaba tan asombrada por aquel comportamiento ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué caería a sus pies viendo el poderío que tenía? Simplemente me pareció un hijito de papá más con complejos de tirano. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-No he solicitado atención en el cuarto, gracias- dije algo ida y volvieron a tocar la puerta pero ésta vez con más energía lo que me molestó así con el mismo animo conseguido momentos atrás fui a ver quien interrumpía a estas horas, para mi asombro estaba delante de mi con cara de pocos amigos quien hace minutos atrás había dejado de ser mi jefe.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- dijo enojado y directo mientras entraba al cuarto sin esperar a que lo invitara.

-¿Y me lo preguntas?- cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la debida pero estaba irritada con su actitud de ¿Qué hice?

-Veo que ahora me hablas de tú- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y yo chasqueé la lengua molesta.

-No veo por que no si ya no trabajo para ti- me fui a terminar mi maleta pero al pasar por su lado lo encaré mirándolo enojada -Re-nun-cie ¿recuerdas?- le dije como si fuese un niño pequeño que hay que explicarle las cosas lentamente y le sonreí complacida al notar que la vena en su frente se hacia más notoria.

-No seas infantil Bella- dijo molesto y en un rápido movimiento se posicionó a mi lado quitándome mis pertenencias de las manos, las que estaba guardando en la maleta –Creo que estas algo grandecita para hacer pataletas por…por- tartamudeó extrañado -¡No se por que!- pestañeé y lo miré como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-Sólo se me ocurren dos opciones- le dije mirándolo a los ojos teniendo una actitud impertérrita –O eres un estúpido tan arrogante que no se da cuenta lo que hace ¡Ó!- puntualicé más enfáticamente –Estás tan acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de asquerosidades que pasan por tu vida sin importancia- prácticamente le escupí las palabras mientras lo miraba con lástima.

-¿Este show de quinceañera se debe a lo qué pasó con Aro?- si no supiera como eran los hombres como él, le hubiese comprado la actitud asombrada.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser Edward? ¡Dios! Acabas de decirle a un hombre que despedirás 300 trabajadores, ¡sus trabajadores!- le grité –Y no sólo eso, casi le provocas un infarto al pobre hombre pero tú seguías con tu actitud calmada tomando de tu costoso champagne- podía sentir mi pulso acelerarse a medida que sacaba toda la cólera.

-Conozco muy bien a Aro y se que estaba fingiendo- dijo calmado como si hablara del clima –Suele hacer ese tipo de escenas para hacer sentir mal al resto pero conmigo no funciona- su actitud no mostraba sentirse culpable.

-¿Qué hay de los 300 próximos cesantes de éste país?- me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta de su parte, él me observó largos minutos que me pusieron nerviosa.

-Eso es algo que no te tiene que importar, los negocios son los negocios y si estuvieses en mi lugar donde tienes que mantener una compañía harías…- lo corté.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que haría lo mismo que tú porque no es así, preferiría perder varios dólares antes de hacer algo como eso- vi que iba a discutir por lo que me adelanté –Y me importa un pepino si me crees o no, mi conciencia es mucho más importante y no podría vivir con la carga de saber que muchas familias comienzan a pasar complicaciones por una decisión como esa- su escrutinio seguía siendo intenso poniéndome nerviosa de una manera extraña, sus ojos verdes intentaban transmitir algo pero su actitud era tan fuerte que se oponía a lo que intentaban reflejar sus ojos.

-¿Estas intentando demostrar algo?- esa pregunta me extrañó por lo que negué demostrándole que no entendía -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- por un momento vi un Edward diferente, uno que tenía más una actitud de niño a la de un hombre.

-Yo no quiero nada, ya renuncie por lo que te pediría que me dejaras acabar, necesito llamar al aeropuerto para buscar un vuelo- lo escuché bufar y pronto vi que su actitud regresaba, me tomó por las muñecas y me giró fuertemente para que quedara frente a él observándolo por varios centímetros desde más abajo.

-Te puedo demandar ¿sabes? Por incumplimiento- sonrío complacido y yo se la devolví de la misma manera.

-Lamento desilusionarte hijito de papá pero mi contrato es hacia Carter, a ti no te debo nada- intenté zafarme pero él, claro, tenía más fuerza.

-Si demando a la compañía de Carter, lo enfurecerás bastante porque puedo asegurarte que tengo tan buenos abogados que puedo conseguir, incluso, que lo cierren- lo miré con tanto odio pero lamentablemente él tenia razón y no podía permitirme otro problema en esta nueva compañía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunté finalmente frustrada al ver esa estúpida, pero lamentablemente, seductora sonrisa ganadora.

-Dime tú, ¿qué quieres?- creo que mi rostro lo decía todo por que esta vez si que no entendía absolutamente nada -¿Qué es lo que quieres para que no te vayas? ¿Un auto, un departamento, mejor sueldo? Dime que es lo que quieres para evitar que no renuencias- abrí mi boca varias veces para intentar decir algo pero las palabras no salían hasta que finalmente me recompuse.

-¿Por qué tú harías algo como eso? Esta claro que no soy de tu agrado por el modo de cómo me has tratado desde que nos conocimos- le dije como si fuese lo obvio y él me observó unos minutos más intentando buscar las palabras, mi corazón extrañamente se aceleró sólo con pensar en la idea de que él me quería mantener a su lado pero eso era completamente absurdo.

-Jake es mi amigo y después de todo, si sabe que por mi culpa perdiste tu trabajo se molestara- dijo escuetamente y lo raro es que no me gusto del todo su respuesta.

-No quiero nada, gracias- dije molesta sin saber porque y esta vez si pude zafarme de sus manos y sentí las muñecas arder con la sensación de pérdida.

Tranquila Bella, me dije a mi misma.

-No soy de las personas que repiten las cosas pero haré una excepción, por última vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que no te vayas?- ver su rostro tan decidido me llevo a pensar si realmente me daría lo que yo quería.

-¿Lo qué yo quiera?- él sonrío triunfante pero en sus ojos vi algo así como la decepción.

-Lo que quieras- dijo despreocupado pero con cierta acidez ¿Quién lo entiende? Primero me ofrece el mundo y luego se molesta por que acepto.

-Lo que quiero- dije sin dejar de mirarlo, sabia que sería mucho pero no perdía nada con intentarlo -Es que no despidas a ninguno de los trabajadores de esa empresa- dije finalmente y su rostro se desfiguró completamente por el asombro, definitivamente era un completo poema.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó como si no pudiese creerlo –Te estoy ofreciendo el mundo, aquello con lo que podrías soñar y ¿me pides eso?- alcé los hombros sin saber mucho que decir.

-No necesito nada y las cosas con las que sueño no se consiguen con dinero, por otra parte me siento con mi conciencia sucia sólo con saber lo que planeas y no poder hacer nada, si me ofreces algo que realmente quiero es eso, nada más- le dije y él seguía sin quitar su mirada de mi, me asusté cuando dio un paso y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación pensando tan abstraído que no me atreví a interrumpirlo.

-Estás intentando quedar bien ¿no?- me preguntó de pronto deteniéndose un par de pasos más allá mirándome intensamente.

-La verdad es que no lo había ni pensado ya que no me interesa la manera en la que me veas, no todos nos pasamos el día intentando fingir o demostrar lo que no somos- me observó detenidamente de si creer o no lo que le dije, luego volvió a pasearse por la habitación poniéndome nerviosa, estaba claro que lo que le había pedido salía de lo real y no lo haría por lo que tomé el teléfono del hotel – ¿Me puede comunicar con el aeropuerto Milano…- Edward me arrebató el auricular de las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó enojado.

-Llamar al aeropuerto ¿Qué más?- le dije extrañada y a la vez molesta por su intromisión.

-Aún no te he dado una respuesta por lo que no te apresures- zanjó en su mismo tono.

-Está claro que no aceptarías algo como eso Edward y yo no pienso perder tiempo mientras tu dejas un hoyo en el suelo- dije intentando arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos pero él me puso su cuerpo para impedirlo y al quedar tan cerca, inhalé ese aroma que ya una vez me había dejado levemente aturdida, me alejé rápidamente sintiéndolo un peligro.

-De hecho estoy pensando en las condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?- le pregunté extrañada y él asintió con una sonrisa angelical.

-Acepto tu petición- dijo finalmente dejándome completamente asombrada, cuando reaccioné iba a gritar de felicidad pero él alzó su mano para evitar que lo interrumpiera –Pero, hay dos condiciones- eso si que me olía mal.

-Estas mal si piensas que seré una más de las azafatas que pasan por tus inmundas sábanas- le dije con asco y él comenzó a carcajearse.

-No te preocupes Bella, no soy de los que chantajea para llegar a eso, descubrirás por ti misma que es algo que al final terminaras pidiéndome- dijo arrogante y lo miré de mala manera jurándome que aunque fuese el último hombre jamás le pediría algo como eso.

-¿Entonces que pasa por tu retorcida mente?- lo apremié.

-No volverás a renunciar pase lo que pase ¡Y!- lo iba a interrumpir pero el enfatizó para que no lo hiciera –Cuando lo solicite debes acompañarme a unos lugares que quiero mostrarte…sin protestar- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que precisamente eso era lo que iba a hacer –Partiendo desde mañana- dijo resuelto.

-¿Ir donde?- pregunté algo temerosa pero sin darlo a demostrar.

-Ya lo verás- le puse mala cara –Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer dado la magnitud de lo que has pedido- en ese momento caminó hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto –Mañana tenemos todo el día libre así que te pasaré a buscar a las 8 de la mañana, sólo viste ropa deportiva- dijo tranquilo y antes de que saliera me acerqué a él rápidamente.

-¿No piensas llamar para quitar la orden de despido?- le dije asustada, antes de cumplir sus locuras debía asegurarme de que cumpliera su parte.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo de la orden era una idea que tenia archivada pero aún no la había dado- sonrío complacido guiñándome un ojo y en ese momento sentí mi sangre bullir, antes de echarle unas mil palabrotas que se me vinieron a la mente él dejó el cuarto riéndose fuertemente, incluso lo podía escuchar con la puerta cerrada.

Maldito, se había salido con la suya pero ya me desquitaría.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cerca de las 7 algo nerviosa, no estaba segura acerca de si su invitación era real o sólo lo hacia para demostrar, que en realidad, me manejaba de cierta forma y yo como una tonta estaba aceptando, saqué esa idea de mi cabeza pues no me dejaría manejar nuevamente por un hombre y menos, nuevamente, como había sido Henry.

Me duché rápidamente pero sin dejar de disfrutar, necesitaba pensar con claridad sobre todo los acontecimientos de la noche pasada ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Estará intentando hacer lo que hizo con Ángela, Heidi e incluso Tanya? No lo creo, estaba claro que salía de todos sus cánones de belleza, Riley, Jasper y Jacob se habían mostrado asombrados por algo así como que yo no figuraba en su radar y ciertamente él lo demostraba con cada palabra desdeñosa que salían de sus labios hacia mi persona ¿pero a que se debía este extraño cambio?

Me palmeé la frente al ver lo obvio, él simplemente esta intentando ver si puedo llegar a ser una buena mujer para su amigo, su escepticismo había quedado claro cuando mencionaba que intentaba algo con Jacob quizás por su dinero, como si para mi eso tuviese alguna relevancia.

¿Pero por qué actúo de esa forma desde un comienzo? Si antes incluso de que conociera a Jacob él ya mantenía una actitud desagradable.

Estaba en esos pensamientos mientras terminaba de acomodar una coleta en mi pelo para mayor comodidad cuando tocaron a la puerta, provocando que se me acelerara el corazón.

-Vamos Bella, ya no eres una chiquilla de primaria- me regañé mientras iba con paso seguro para abrir la puerta. Intenté no demostrar la falta de respiración que me causó verlo en ropa deportiva, aquel pantalón que se pegaba a sus piernas dejaban entrever su musculatura fuerte y marcada, su camiseta de franela perfectamente pegada a su pecho y brazos era una invitación clara a quedarse descansando en ese lugar por varias horas.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó de pronto como si supiera que me había perdido en alguna clase de pensamientos, me ruboricé pero intenté pensar en otra cosa para lograr mitigarlo.

-Claro ¿Dónde?- pregunté sin saber mucho que decir.

-¿Dónde esta tu móvil?- preguntó de pronto y eso me extrañó, lo saqué de mi bolsito que llevaba a todas partes ya que dentro llevaba mi cámara fotográfica.

-Aquí- le dije mostrándoselo y él lo tomó de mis manos -¡Ey!- le dije sin entender que hacia, él lo revisó y me mostró algo en la pantalla.

-Tienes 15 llamadas perdidas de Jacob al igual que yo- me mostró su móvil en la otra mano y sonrío juguetón, algo extraño en él –Creo que quiere matarme por no haberle avisado del adelanto del vuelo pero lo dejaremos para cuando volvamos- se acercó a la mesilla al lado de la cama y depositó los celulares en el cajón.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Por hoy nos desconectaremos del mundo, ya verás que donde iremos no será necesario saber que pasa a nuestro alrededor- dijo resuelto y esa actitud relajada me hizo sentir que quizás no estaba haciendo "tan" mal en ir con él.

Bajamos y me guío hasta el ala de los comedores del hotel, por la hora no habían muchas personas pero de igual manera él decidió sentarse algo apartados, esperamos a que llegara el mozo y vimos la carta para pedir nuestro desayuno, no hablamos mucho en realidad pero tampoco eso lo hacia incómodo, la verdad es que sentía cierta clase de miedo al hacerlo hablar y que su actitud irascible saliera a flote y terminara cambiando los planes que tenía en mente, eso era algo que extrañamente no quería.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó de pronto y lo miré sin saber que contestar a eso –Ya sabes, no te he dicho a donde vamos y bueno, puedo intentar abusar de ti- su sonrisa me pareció tan deslumbrante que tragué en seco para apartar cualquier idea lasciva de mi cabeza.

-Claro que no, anoche dejaste muy claro que eso es algo que debería solicitar yo y como no es algo que esta remotamente en mi cabeza no me preocupa- él sonrío como si no creyera ni una sola palabra e incluso hasta yo lo dude –No negaré que siento curiosidad pero dado el echo de conocimiento publico tú alocada manera de vivir y que vestimos de esta manera- dije mostrando con mis manos mi atuendo –Puedo hacerme a la idea de que haremos alguna de tus peripecias- le solté tranquila.

-¿Y eso no te asusta?- preguntó curioso con cierta nota de alegría, me lo pensé un poco y extrañamente no, no sentía miedo.

-Sonara loco para alguien que lo vea desde afuera pero a decir verdad, me gustó la experiencia en parapente- él sonrío radiante encantado con lo que acababa de decir y pronto recompuso su rostro, estaba claro que no era de los que les gustaba demostrar mucho pero eso le daba su encanto, de cierta manera –Eso no quita que no me pondré a hacer locuras como demente pero si esta dentro de lo aceptable, accederé- él asintió y terminamos nuestro desayuno en el mismo silencio tranquilo de un comienzo.

Cuando acabamos nos retiramos y el hombre llamado Benjamín, su chofer, nos abrió la puerta para entrar al vehiculo. Éste arrancó y cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, los míos vagaban en los extraños sucesos y en como había cambiado todo de una manera tan rápida, quizás las cosas ni siquiera habían cambiado, sino que simplemente él estaba intentando ponerme a prueba por su amigo ya que siempre él terminaba saliendo a flote en nuestras pocas conversaciones, no me molestaba pero quisiera que por una vez nuestro tema de conversación sea algo más personal pero sabia que eso con Edward seria terreno peligroso debido a su hermetismo.

La verdad es que pasamos un par de horas viajando sin mucho que decir, las conversaciones eran reducidas y el contacto era mínimo, de vez en cuando me giraba para mirarlo y darme cuenta que él me observaba como si intentara descubrir algo, infantilmente cuando lo sorprendía él se hacia el desentendido como si mirara por mi ventana y luego volvía a lo suyo, sonreí sólo por el hecho de mostrarse un poco más humano.

Finalmente nos acercamos a un lugar hermoso y lleno de montañas.

-Bienvenida al Valle de Aosta- **(perfil)** dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

¿Qué haremos aquí?- había escuchado mucho hablar de ese lugar pues era uno de los lugares más lujosos y caros de todos aquí en los Alpes Italianos.

-Senderismo- y yo lo miré asustada.

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos- dije con un jadeo que al parecer a él le hizo gracia.

-Hoy es un buena día para derribar ese mito de lado- sonrío y me tomó de la mano y me sacó del auto, mis pies temblaban y no sabría decir si por el miedo o por el contacto de su mano.

Edward se acercó a la recepcionista del lugar y le pidió todo el equipo para comenzar con el senderismo, excursión que comenzaría en pocos minutos más con un guía que para variar, conocía a Edward en un senderismo en Galicia o algo así llegué a escuchar, cuando nos pusimos en marcha ya fue muy tarde para negarme.

…

Ya habíamos pasado varias horas cuesta arriba en el "Gran Paradiso" **(perfil)** con no menos de 4.061 metros de altitud sobre el nivel del mar, genial, fue lo que pensé cuando me lo hicieron saber demasiado tarde.

El guía les iba explicando a los otros incursioncitas acerca de la mitología del lugar, mientras yo iba guiada por el mío propio, Edward se encargaba de hacerme saber acerca de cada mito, animal o lo que estuviese relacionado, yo mientras lo escuchaba fotografiaba cada lugar fascinada y maravillada con el hermoso lugar, nunca me había imaginado verme en un lugar así y menos aún haciendo senderismo en una cuesta tan empinada llena de rocas dispuestas a matarme, con lo torpe que he sido siempre, pero debía darle el crédito a Edward ya que había sufrido dos o quizás tres accidentes, o casi sólo gracias a él que iba pendiente mejor que yo misma de mis pasos.

-¿Tienes pensado algo realmente serio con Jake?- salí de mis pensamientos y dejé de tomar fotos para mirarlo asombrada, no era un tema precisamente que quisiera tocar con él rodeada de desconocidos pero al observar mi entorno me di cuenta que el resto iba mucho más adelante que nosotros, como si él hubiese esperado este momento para hablar de otras cosas que no fuera flora y fauna.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le contesté con una pregunta pensando en que eso lo irritaría pero me asombró al ver que su rostro no expresaba más que simple curiosidad.

-Jake no lo pasó muy bien la última vez que tuvo una relación seria y…- no dejé que terminara.

-Jake me habló acerca de Leah- y él se asombró por mi revelación –Entiendo la preocupación por tu amigo pero no es como tú piensas- era extraño intentar excusarme por algo que no era.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo que yo piense? ¿Qué crees tu que pienso?- esto se estaba convirtiendo en un juego de palabras extraño donde nos contestábamos con otra pregunta.

-Si me hablas de Leah es por que lo estas tomando por una parte sentimental- le dije –Y no es precisamente lo que quiero en estos momentos, Jake es una gran persona pero sólo somos amigos- le conté y él me miró como si no me creyera.

-¿Él lo entiende así?- seguimos caminando apartados del resto.

-No veo porque no- alcé mis hombros.

-Quizás las señales que le das sean las incorrectas- sentenció.

-Dudo que sea eso ya que desde un tiempo a esta parte es como si tuviese un repelente natural para los hombres- me miró sin entender –Una mala experiencia- dije sin darle mucha importancia y retomé mi labor de tomar fotos.

-Dame acá- me dijo arrebatándome la cámara –Si no tienes muestras de que estuviste en este lugar es como si nunca hubieses estado- su voz suave me hizo sonreír suavemente para que no lo notara. Así Edward tomó varias fotos de mí con aquellos paisajes de fondo, lo miré cómplice y le arrebaté la cámara para hacer unas fotos de él también.

-Es como si nunca hubieses estado- le dije utilizando sus propias palabras al ver que iba a protestar, él en todas las fotos se veía algo serio pero tranquilo hasta que lo piqué un poco para hacerlo sonreír –Creo que los casi cuatro días que llevas lejos de America te están pasando la cuenta- él me miró sin comprender –Con esta cara podría adivinar que estas a falta de un revolcón- el sonrío ampliamente y aproveché ese momento de tomar varias fotos.

-Que tramposa- contestó simplemente.

Y podría decir que desde ese momento algo cambió, no sabría decir que pero el Edward desagradable, arrogante y mandón quedó en alguna parte del camino para dejar a este más pasivo y alegre, incluso me preguntó acerca de mi vida y de esa mala experiencia, no era de algo que me avergonzara pues yo había dado todo de mi, por lo que se la conté sin importarme el que pensara.

-Así que con Henry Davies- dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en algo –Siempre supe que era un cerdo- y me reí de algo que encontraba completamente cierto.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le pregunté cautelosa y él de inmediato se tensó.

-De seguro ya sabes lo que dicen, gay, hombre sin corazón, con el corazón destrozado bla bla bla- dijo como si todo eso fuera de lo más normal escuchar pero percibí una nota de tristeza en su voz.

-Gay no eres, lo de sin corazón puede ser discutible- le dije divertida y el comprendió lo que intentaba decirle -¿Qué hay lo de corazón destrozado?- seguimos caminando y cuando pasaron varios minutos comprendí que no quería hablar de ese tema, al parecer algo de cierto había en ello.

-Me enamoré cuando era un adolescente, ya sabes, de esos amores que te hacen perder la cabeza- sonrío pero sin llegar a sus ojos –Pero si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años, es que las mujeres son como la bolsa de valores- lo miré sin entender –Volátiles y cambiantes por eso hay que estar constantemente verificando algún cambio- negué sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¿Todo tienes qué tomarlo como algo relacionado con la economía?- y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Caminamos un poco más hablando de trivialidades ya que el tema de su vida amorosa había quedado zanjado de manera elegante y discreta.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que salimos hasta que finalmente llegamos a un terreno plano y divisamos un gran lugar.

-Ese es el Hotel Bellevue- **(perfil)** me informó Edward en cuanto vimos el lugar –Nos quedaremos esta noche, por la mañana vendrá por nosotros una avioneta para llevarnos de regreso a Milán- lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Debo entender que tenias todo preparado sabiendo que aceptaría?- él sonrío angelicalmente y no tuve las fuerzas para discutirle –Tirano- le susurré sabiendo que igual escucharía, pasé por su lado y escuché como corría para darme alcancé

-¿De verdad crees qué soy un tirano?- su voz era divertida, no había ni recriminación o enojo por lo que le había dicho.

-Si y también creo que eres un déspota, arrogante, mujeriego y caprichoso- le sonreí complacida de decirle sus verdades a la cara.

-Yo pienso que eres…- me acerqué a él desafiante.

-¿Soy qué?- le pregunté seria.

-¿Un…encanto?- me reí sin poder evitarlo, era extraño ver un Edward así tan suelto, tan divertido, tan amable, tan…tan diferente.

-Ya que estamos aquí será mejor que entremos, muero por una ducha- le dije al darme cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, habíamos pasado prácticamente todo el día caminando sin digerir más alimento que barritas de cereal, fruta y mucha agua.

Al llegar al hotel nos atendieron como si fuésemos reyes pero al parecer, ir acompañada de un "Cullen" era garantía de buen servicio. Fuimos sólo un par de parejas de la excursión que decidimos alojarnos en ese lugar, bueno no es que Edward y yo fuésemos como parejas exactamente ya que a diferencia de las otras tres parejas, nosotros no compartiríamos cuarto.

-¿Quieres cenar aquí abajo?- me preguntó dudoso.

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre eso de preguntarme lo que quiero más que imponérmelo- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Y a ti se te esta haciendo costumbre tratarme de tú- me sonrojé al caer en la cuenta por primera vez en todo ese día que el seguía siendo mi jefe.

-Disculpe…yo

-No seas absurda Bella, de haberme molestado te lo habría dicho hace mucho- dijo tranquilo –Al llegar a tu habitación encontraras unas mudas de ropa, espero no te incomode pero no tenía la intensión de acarrear peso en la excursión- asentí.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dije y con ayuda del botones llegué a mi cuarto, uno perfecta y lujosamente decorado.

Tal cual Edward había mencionado, sobre la cama un par de bolsas de diferentes marcas importantes contenían un vestido, zapatos a juego, algo de ropa interior que me hizo ruborizar, y ropa casual que supuse sería para él día de mañana.

Como deseaba, me fui directo al baño para dejar correr el agua y darme un baño relajante de tina y dejar la pereza y el cansancio en ese lugar para enfrentarme nuevamente con Edward.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me vi preguntándome a mi misma –No por que se comporte diferente un par de horas dejara de ser lo que es- me repetí.

_O puede que lo este intentando, cuando hablo de aquel amor de jóvenes noté que no era una herida tan vieja, quizás lo esta superando_, me respondí mentalmente.

-¿Y tú tienes qué ser la conejillo de indias para probar que tan bueno es?

_Claro que no pero algo tiene, intenté justificar._

-Eso esta claro, un excelente físico que expele sexualidad y buen sexo, más no hay sentimientos en ese cascaron- negué sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, hoy había demostrado que dentro de toda esa superficialidad había un corazón, habían sentimientos y emociones, sólo que él no sabia como exteriorizarlo.

_Terminaras peor que con Henry, recuerda las miles de veces que tuvo gestos igual de amables como estos ¿y que paso finalmente? Tenía otra mujer con la que se casaría y ¿dónde quedaste tú?, ah si, te cambiaron de aerolínea denigrando tu trabajo sólo por que a su nueva conquista le daba miedo que estuvieses cerca de él._

Recordar esa parte de la historia me hizo hervir la sangre, tras la ruptura y conocer a su nueva mujer, se me bajo de rango y me trasladaron desde Los Ángeles, donde tenía toda mi vida con aquel agradable clima, hasta Washington donde el agua más que sentirla se inhalaba en épocas invernales, todos mis logros se vieron opacados sólo porque una niñita consentida así lo quiso.

Al recordar la vez que la vi en al oficina de mi jefe y su sonrisa ganadora sentí que la historia se repetiría, asustada me erguí en la bañera intentando sacar de mi todo lo lindo de hoy y dejándolo de lado.

-No de nuevo- me dije segura a mi misma, tomé el albornoz que dejé enganchado y caminé hacia el dormitorio, tomé el teléfono y esperé a que contestara la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches- escuché amablemente.

-Buenas noches, quisiera dejar un mensaje- pedí y esperé segundos hasta que ella me insto a que hablara –Simplemente quiero que le informe al señor Cullen que no bajaré ya que no me encuentro muy bien, que nos veremos en la mañana para partir de regreso- ella dijo que estaba todo listo y claro y corté sintiéndome extrañamente mal, quizás con esto estaba arruinando lo poco que habíamos avanzado pero no podía darme falsas esperanzas, sobre todo por algo que sólo yo estaba enredando.

* * *

_**Ven, e sido buenita pues vovli a actualizar seguidito y más largo =) espero les guste el cap y me lo hagan saber, ahora no me explayo ya que tengo que irme a la uni y espero no llegar atrasada xD jajaja dudo que mi profesor entienda que si llegue atrasada fue por que estaba actualizando una de mis historias xD**_

_**besos y nos leemos prontito, las quiero montones y ojala mis compatriotas la hayan pasado bien con tanta celebración...y eso que nos queda el 18 chico xD!**_

_**p.d: queria preguntarles si les gustaria que en esta historia incluyera imagenes en mi perfil, así como lo e hecho en otras, es solo que no si si alguien se da el tiempo**_

_**de revisarlas mientras lee. Diganme que les parece y así agregaria fotos incluso de los cap pasados también.**_


	11. Chapter XI

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_ Gracias chicas a todas por la enormidad de reviews, me hicieron la persona más feliz y e aquí mi agradecimiento, intente contestar los mensajes pero solo algunos resultaron no se que le sucede a la pagina que no me funciona del todo ya que llevo cerca de media hora intentando actualizar.. en fin_

_**"Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, raquel, MailuPattzCullen, , sarita-26, ROXXI88, Ely Cullen M, EaEaEa, Ginegine, laubellacullen94, Shandra, , Laura, Caresme, PatriciaaJayme17, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Kahah, isa-2, liduvina, , Jos WeasleyC, SiL-Cullen, EdithCullen71283 , YuliBar, MyGypsyPauletta, Allie Brandon Withlock, Buscadora, sophia18, nany87, de Lautner, Cullen-21-gladys, Paolastef, Lalita 23, daycullen, numafu, yeraldin23, noimporta, joli cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, gene, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, mabel, NenaMala, BABYBOO27, carlita16, green'splace, lizzy90, Cullen Vigo, Monica's Citric Things, lu537, gabby, teishi, lili2543, V, Aspasie29, AtalCullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, MAMITAKAREN, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, mjnd"**_

_**vaneiancullen:** amiga intentare actualizar Traidas por el Mar dentro de la semana, el cap lo tengo casi terminado pero esta semana tambien tengo certamenes en la universidad así que veré como ando con los tiempos._  
_**kokoika:** hola koko siii excelente 18 espero que el tuyo haya estado igual, con respecto al permiso, adelante si depsues de todo gracias a tus publicaciones conocí FF =) así que tienes mi eprmiso para publicar esta historia, solo recuerda avisarme desde cuando lo haces para ponerlo en el perfil, besos ^^_  
_**Lily Malfoy Potter: **Lily la historia de Carpe Diem no se exactamente cuando la continue, no se si leiste lo que me sucedio y es algo dificil volver a isnpirarse cuando todo el trabajo fue perdido, creo que cuando termine las que tengo la retomare y Circus, en cuanto tenga más tiempo =) pero jamás las dejare de lado ^^_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

_

* * *

_

**XI**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Llegué a mi cuarto y de inmediato me di una ducha de agua fría para refrescarme de aquella extenuante incursión y luego me di una con agua tibia para terminar relajando mis músculos e incluso mi cabeza.

_Estás realmente jodido Cullen_, me habló mi conciencia.

-No he hecho nada- contesté cerrando mis ojos dejando que las gotas de agua llegaran a mi rostro y recorrieran mi cuerpo.

_¿A no? De seguro ahora Bella piensa que eres tan tiernito como Barney_, dijo burlón.

-¿Quién es Barney? Da igual- dije restándole importancia –De todos modos creo que no le agrado- y constatar aquello extrañamente me molestó, recargué mi cabeza sobre los azulejos de la pared intentando descifrar el torbellino de cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

_Y de sobra los motivos amigo, has sido un cerdo estas últimas semanas_.

-Su actitud me confunde- suspiré frustrado y en parte molesto. Tenía que reconocer que me había dejado prácticamente en shock al solicitarme que no despidiera a aquellos trabajadores, le había ofrecido lo que quisiera y ella simplemente opto por los trabajadores.

_¿Crees que es una treta?,_ cuestionó

-¿Crees que nos estaba engañando? Porque fue muy buena- ya estaba al borde de darme de cabezazos al sentirme confundido.

_Engaño o no puedo sentir que comienzas a creerle y eso no es bueno amigo, recuerda lo que paso la última vez_, me recordó.

-¡Ya se lo qué pasó la última vez!- grité molesto –Me lo recuerdo a diario.

_No fue tu culpa, tú siempre fuiste claro e incluso hasta medio baboso_, sonreí de mala gana, eso había sido patéticamente la verdad.

-Pero debí decirle la verdad- contraataqué.

_Si claro como si fuese tan fácil, dudo que lo entienda_, asentí.

_Te estas poniendo como pasa_, miré mis manos corroborando que en efecto mi piel comenzaba a arrugarse debido al exceso de agua.

Salí sin tener la certeza de que lo que estaba haciendo fuese lo correcto, tampoco es como si estuviese intentando seducirla pero tenía que reconocer muy en mi interior que éste día había sido completamente distinto y más aún, debía reconocer que me había gustado, sobre todo cuando ambos pudimos sincerar una parte nuestra, es como si hubiese sido un acuerdo mutuo pero sin pronunciar.

_¿Por qué no te pones a escribir poemas mejor?,_ me dijo mi conciencia molesta por estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto, decidí dejar eso para después y concentrarme en relajarme un poco.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dejas tranquilo unos minutos?- me quejé mientras tomaba uno de los cambios de ropa que solicité que compraran, algo casual **(Perfil)** para una cena tranquila y en ese momento pensé en lo que había pedido que le compraran a Bella, sólo esperaba no haberme pasado y que luego se molestara.

Algo más decidido y convencido que esto sólo era una cena para limar las asperezas.

_Si claro y yo soy Robin Hood,_ me detuve en seco.

-¿Parece otra cosa?- me alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi camisa por los nervios.

_Yo solo corroboro que te estas tomando demasiadas atenciones para con alguien que "supuestamente" no te interesa._

-No es eso, sólo quiero saber si de verdad es así- seguí mi marcha hasta llegar a recepción e informar que estaría en el restaurante esperando a Bella.

_¿Y luego qué?_

-Tendré la certeza de que Jacob encontró una buena mujer.

_¿Sabes qué soy tu conciencia no?, _asentí_, bueno déjame decirte que tu conciencia no te cree ni una sola palabra y cree que estas pisando terreno fangoso._

-¿Señor Cullen?- escuché que me llamaban y al parecer por el rostro de la señorita, llevaba un par de minutos intentando llamar mi atención.

-Si, dígame- salí de mis monólogos.

-Tengo un recado para usted- pestañeé extrañado ¿Quién podría dejarme un mensaje si nadie sabia que estaba aquí? La insté a que continuara y ella leyó una tarjeta –La señorita Swan se excusa de no poder acompañarlo pero se encuentra indispuesta así que lo verá por la mañana- en cosa de segundos la cólera subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi rostro.

_Ahora si arde Troya._

Subí los escalones de dos en dos corriendo hasta su cuarto, estaba molesto porque sabia que ella no estaba enferma precisamente, ella me estaba evitando y lo que quería saber era ¿por qué?

-¡Bella!- aporreé su puerta repetidas veces y al parecer con más fuerza de la debida ya que un par de señoras salieron de sus cuartos a ver que sucedía.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede?- escuché su voz algo asustada a través de la puerta.

-Ábreme de inmediato- le exigí.

-No estoy vestida adecuadamente, además tengo sueño- dijo tajante.

-Ábreme esa puerta si no quieres que la eche abajo- dije más molesto aún, eso corroboraba mi hipótesis de estarme evitando.

_Será mejor que abras Bellita si eres inteligente_, escuché a mi cabeza pero no era momento para frases ridículas.

Un par de minutos después escuché que los cerrojos eran deslizados y ella aparecía frente a mí mostrando sus largas piernas desnudas cubiertas por un pequeño short a juego con su bata y blusa para dormir **(perfil)**

_Tranquilo amigo_, me calmó mi cabeza y desvíe mi concentración de su cuerpo bien formado, bastante bien formado a decir verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se veía molesta por lo que me extrañe aún más.

-¿Me podría decir la señorita qué hice esta vez?- entré a su cuarto -¡Me dejaste plantado maldición!- le grité girándome cuando ella cerraba la puerta.

-Me dio una fuerte migraña- se llevó las manos a la cabeza enfatizando sus palabras pero se veía tan nerviosa que no le creí.

-Pensé que habíamos avanzado con algo acerca de la confianza- sus ojos se veían extraños como si quisiera revelarme algo pero a la vez se negaba a hacerlo –Y veo que de eso nada- lo se lo reconozco, eso había sonado patéticamente triste.

-No es eso Edward, sólo que no entiendo a que estas jugando y eso me marea- dijo frustrada y se fue caminando hasta un pequeño sofá de interior que había cerca de su cama **(perfil).**

-No juego a nada- dije sin saber por donde iba todo aquello –Fue una invitación a cenar de lo más amistosamente posible.

-No es que este pensando de otro modo, es sólo que hace una semana atrás era como si fuese la hija del demonio y hoy haces todo esto ¿Qué pretendes?- me miró fijamente y camine hasta el pequeño diván que estaba frente a ella.

-Se que no he sido de lo más cortés- dije algo avergonzado –Pero no suelo abrirme de inmediato con la gente.

_¿Por qué te excusas?_

-No lo hago- respondí de inmediato algo molesto.

-¿Qué no haces?- me preguntó Bella confundida sin entender lo que había dicho.

_No contestes en voz alta sino pensara que estas de psiquiátrico_.

-No nada- dije escuetamente mirando alrededor -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_¿Para que quieres saber eso?, _me preguntó sabiendo desde ya lo que quería saber.

-Es una duda que tengo- le respondí a mi cabeza.

-¿Qué duda?- preguntó Bella.

_¡Deja de hacer eso!,_ me reprochó por volver a responder en voz alta y rodé los ojos.

-¿Por qué no quisiste trabajar conmigo hace unos meses atrás?- la miré a los ojos y ella alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó extrañada.

-No te hagas la desentendida Bella, Jessica me dijo que te negaste a trabajar para mí cuando se te informó que lo debías hacer y luego Tanya lo corroboró- dije molesto por estarme mintiendo a la cara.

-¿Te refieres al reemplazo de ahora? Porque es la única vez que se me ha informado que debía trabajar para ti- contesto sin dejar de verse confundida.

-Bella prometo no enojarme ni nada por el estilo, sólo es curiosidad de saber por que te negaste si no me conocías- le pedí amablemente.

-Edward, es que te estoy diciendo la verdad, te juro por mi padre que es lo más importante que tengo, que esta es la primera vez que se me informa que debo trabajar para ti, y eso- susurró para ella pero la escuche perfectamente.

_Nota mental: preguntarle a Jessica y a Tanya por esa mala información._

-¿A que te refieres con "y eso"?- le pregunté y ella se ruborizó y pensó si decirlo o no.

-El reemplazo de Tanya en un comienzo se lo dieron a Ángela pero al parecer mi amiga es algo "débil" por lo que me pidió a mi que tomara su reemplazo.

_Ángela Weber_, me recordé a mi mismo y me sentí como un niño pillado en su travesura.

-Lo siento por eso- dije con una sonrisa infantil y ella me la devolvió –Aún así no entiendo por que no quisiste bajar a cenar- Bella se afirmó al respaldo cerrando sus ojos unos minutos, se veía contrariada incluso hasta cansada.

-Se que no lo vez de ese modo Edward pero así fue como partí con Henry y el sólo recuerdo me hace mal, creo que después de todo mi papá tiene razón y lo superé demasiado rápido como para haberlo procesado por completo- y en ese momento quise matar a ese imbécil.

-No puedes creer que somos todos iguales ¿no?- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me lo dices tú qué me a tratado mal la mayor parte del tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos sólo por que crees que soy como las tantas mujeres arribistas que conoces?

-_Touché_- le dije con una sonrisa confidente –Te daré la razón por esta vez- ella sonrío.

-Machista- dijo contenta.

-Miedosa- le contesté.

Finalmente esa noche por el bien de su paz mental decidimos que cada uno cenaría en su propio cuarto y que nos veríamos a la mañana siguiente para volver al hotel de Milán.

-Eso si, me debes una cena- le dije antes de salir de su cuarto.

La avioneta fue puntual tal y como lo solicité, a las nueve de la mañana nos esperaba en la pequeña pista del "Hotel Bellevue" y con un tímido "Hola" nos subimos ambos, el viaje fue más corto en comparación al terrestre que habíamos hecho el día anterior, en un cómodo silencio llegamos al aeropuerto de Milán en donde nos recibió Benjamín que de inmediato nos llevó hasta nuestro Hotel.

-Gracias por ese viaje- me agradeció ella tímidamente cuando entramos en el lobby del hotel, ella se acercó pero al verme a los ojos titubeó de si acercarse más o no.

-Sólo recuerda enviarme las fotos- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué estas haciendo Cullen?- aquella voz completamente irritada casi a borde del colapso nos hizo girar a Bella y a mi completamente asustados.

-Jake- dijo Bella quitándome la palabra de la boca.

-Bella- dijo el sin dejar de mirarme intensamente como si con ello me fuese a asesinar.

-Jacob- dije a modo de saludo.

-Edward- masculló él entre dientes.

-Señor Cullen ¿necesitara de mis servicios por el resto del día?- me preguntó Bella mirando hacia las escaleras que daban hacia los cuartos, la miré con mala cara y negué.

-Cobarde- le susurré bajito cuando paso por mi lado para marcharse.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió de ambos y cuando estaba a los pies de la escalera se giró para mirarme con una suplica de disculpa.

-¿Me vas a explicar ahora qué sucede contigo?- volvió a preguntar Jacob en un gruñido.

-No hagas un escándalo aquí por favor, acompáñame a mi cuarto- no esperé respuesta y subí directo sin mirarlo.

-¿Dónde esta tu móvil? Pensé que era tu política profesional contestarlo siempre sin importar que estés "haciendo"- preguntó en cuanto entramos a mi cuarto y recordé que lo había dejado en uno de los cajones de la mesita en la habitación de Bella.

-Lo perdí- mentí sin mirarlo.

-Lo perdiste- dijo incrédulo -¿y te quedaste así tan tranquilo?- y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Algo así- dije -¿Desayunamos?- Jacob me fulminó con su mirada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Bella? Pensé que te desagradaba- me miró expectante.

-Fui a hacer senderismo, sabes como me gusta el paisaje de "Valle de Aosta" y bueno, no la iba a dejar sola- dije como si fuese obvio, el asintió poco convencido.

-¿Por qué saliste antes y no se me informó? Pensé que nos vendríamos juntos.

-Hubo una complicación con Aro Vulturi y no quise esperar a solucionarlo ya que estaba en juego mi reputación- precisamente en eso había pensando en cuanto Jessica me entregó aquel manuscrito, sabia que necesitaría en algún momento una coartada y esa había llegado como caída del cielo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- con esa pregunta de Jacob el tema cambió por completo de Bella a los asuntos de "System Progress", le conté acerca del manuscrito y en que en cuestión de segundos había decidido viajar cuanto antes a Italia para solucionarlo derechamente con Aro Vulturi, le dije que no lo había podido encontrar de seguro por el hecho de que le había pedido un informe acerca de las inversiones Españolas.

_Eres un completo actor y hasta un buen guionista_, me alabó mi cabeza por haber enlazado perfectamente las cosas.

Jacob se fue un par de horas después para alistarnos ya que aún quedaba pendiente el tema del Congreso Internacional de Economistas que se llevaría acabo en el Auditorio Nacional aquí en Milán.

Me vestí de traje azul con una corbata a juego **(perfil),** pase rápido por el cuarto de Bella para recoger mi teléfono móvil y luego reunirme con Jacob, quien en cuanto aparecí lo divise en el lobby igual de impecable.

El auditorio estaba completamente lleno por colegas que expondrían sus vivencias y centenares, si es que no llegaban a los miles, de alumnos deseosos de escuchar hablar a sus mayores referentes. Llegados a la última instancia y tal cual se me había informado, yo sería el plato fuerte y final de toda la exposición debido a mis logros alcanzados a corta edad en comparación al resto, al momento de la oratoria expuse mi experiencia, mis logros y esfuerzos para alcanzarlos, el absoluto silencio me indicaba que los alumnos y colegas estaban completamente atentos a mis palabras.

-Sólo se trata de buen olfato e instinto- dije finalmente y el auditorio rompió en aplausos apabullantes.

_Eres el mejor_, me alabó mi conciencia.

-Lo sé- dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras alzaba mis brazos agradeciendo al público.

Por la noche salimos con Jake a un pub para bebernos algo a modo de celebrar lo bien que nos había ido, incluso hasta nos entrevistaron en un par de medios de comunicación.

-Eres un egocéntrico narcisista, reconócelo- dijo Jake divertido –Apostaría mi sueldo completo a que mañana mismo le pedirás a Jessica que compre todos los diarios donde este tu foto- me reí a carcajadas de sus tonteras mientras bebía de mi vaso.

-Eso lo dices por que la envidia te corroe, sabes que salgo más guapo- en ese momento cuando el comenzó a reírse de mi chiste, me sentí completamente bien como si nada entre nosotros hubiese cambiado extrañamente estas últimas semanas.

-¿Crees qué Bella acepte ser mi novia?- escupí el whisky que acababa de tomar.

-¿Estás loco? Apenas la conoces hace una semana- le dije mirándolo casi asustado.

-Lo sé pero ella me hace bien- dijo con cara de bobo.

-Así veo pero no creo que él hecho de que ella sea tu relajante sea como para ser novios- Jacob estaba perdido en alguna clase de pensamiento.

-No aceptara ¿verdad?- negué en ese momento, no solo porque era absurdo para cualquiera que lo viera, sino por que ella me había dicho que sólo era una amistad para ella y no quería darle alas a mi amigo de cometer una tornera.

-Insisto en que vas demasiado acelerado amigo- el asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero es que si supieras como me siento cuando estoy con ella- bebí nuevamente para evitar dar una respuesta.

_Creo que lo sabes ¿no?,_ negué a los dichos de mi cabeza.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- le dije cuando terminé de beberme mi whisky.

-¿Edward Cullen quiere irse cuando recién comienza la noche?- me preguntó divertido –Creí nunca vivir lo suficiente para verlo.

-Idiota.

Dos horas más tarde y varios tragos de más en el cuerpo de Jake al fin lo pude sacar del lugar.

-¿No crees que tiene unos ojitos muy lindos?- me iba diciendo bastante borracho mientras me lo llevaba hasta su cuarto que había pedido en recepción.

-Si, si- era todo lo que le decía como respuesta a la cantidad de cursilerías que iba diciendo acerca de Bella Swan.

-Y su voz es suave y delicada- borracho pensé.

_Reconoce que ya te has fijado en varias de ellas_, rodé los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy cansado por lo que, en cuanto arribé el avión me senté en uno de los sillones y simplemente dormí largas horas despertando sólo para comer de vez en cuando. Extrañamente, cuando una de esas veces desperté vi a Bella conversar animadamente con Jake, un miedo me invadió el cuerpo sólo con recordar las palabras de mi amigo "¿Crees qué Bella acepte ser mi novia?"

Desechaba la idea y volvía a mi mundo de sueños, sólo que cada vez más intranquilo.

Prácticamente un día completo de vuelo entre sueños, comida y ver como ellos hablaban fue que llegamos a America y yo no había podido hablar con ella en ningún momento ya que él literalmente la había monopolizado.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que Mike te pase a dejar?- le pregunte a Jake cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y Mike había ido por mi.

-Estoy seguro Edward necesito hacer unas cosas antes- analicé su mirada para saber que era eso importante pero él sólo me sonrío –Recuerda lo del viernes- asentí con una mueca, finalmente se despidió de ambos y salio presuroso del aeropuerto.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve?- le pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos y ella me miró escéptica.

-Tomaré un taxi no te preocupes- asentí simplemente ya que no era de los que rogaba.

-Recuerda que me debes una cena- le dije cuando caminamos a la salida, ella me miro especulativa.

-Eres un cobrador- me contestó ella divertida.

-Tu eres una cobarde- iba a protestar –De no ser así no me deberías la cena- sonreí triunfante.

-Está bien, luego me dices cuando y donde y ahí estaré- dijo resignada pero un brillo en sus ojos me decía que quizás no le molestaba del todo.

-¿Qué te parece este próximo viernes?- sonreí angelicalmente.

-Que pronto- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes donde esta Cullen´s Ltda- ella asintió - ¿puedes ir por mí a eso de las 7?

Desde ahí saldremos a donde te llevaré- le dije cuando un taxi se detuvo delante de nosotros, el conductor se bajo para guardar su maleta y luego subió nuevamente esperando por ella.

-¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó curiosa.

-A una casa que queda fuera de la ciudad, es algo que tengo que asistir si o si- le dije con poco animo.

-¿Y eso seria?

-El cumpleaños de mi madre.

-¡Que! ¿Me quieres llevar a un evento familiar?- me miró como si estuviese loco ¿lo estaba?

-No seas miedosa y acompáñame, verás que todos te caen muy bien y bueno si te sientes incomoda nos vamos y ya- le dije de modo despreocupado, como ya llevábamos varios minutos prácticamente la empujé al interior del taxi y así no me diera una negativa –Recuerda, el viernes a las 7 en mi oficina- le dije tras cerrar su puerta y ella iba a protestar pero el taxi emprendió rumbo.

¿En que estas pensando?, me preguntó mi conciencia.

-Creo que es la primera vez que no pienso antes de actuar- contesté con una sonrisa mientras veía el taxi perderse entre el trafico, ya luego pensaría en lo que sucedería con Jacob.

* * *

_**¿demore mucho? =) jijijiji mis niñas o saben lo agradecida y feliz que estoy...siii solo por eso camie este cap ya que iba a ser un BPOV pero como la mayoria menciona q prefieren los EPOV lo cambie a modo de agradecimiento. Bien como mencione el cap anterior tenia la idea de subir las imagenes así que ya termine de actualizar los cap donde estan las fotos, pueden verlas en mi perfil y de aquí en adelante así será, lo otro que añadi como ya pudieron notar algunas, es que los trajes de edward son inspiracion directa de nuestro hermoso Rob ^^ siiii así tenemos mejor vision e imaginacion para ver a nuestros personajes =).**_

_**para las impacientes, jajaja no se preocupen que pronto tendran love in the air jojojo como dicen algunas, solo q tenemos q ir lento pero seguros debido a nuestro ogro Cullen que pokito a pokito va cambiando y el muy leso no se da cuenta porque xD**_

_**Esta semana en aprticualr chicas no se muy bien cuando pueda actualizar ya que tengo varios trabajos y un certamen en al universidad y esta algo dificil así que estare en la uni estudiando con mis compañeros, como llego tarde y algo cansada nunca tengo cabeza para escribir pero lo intentare sin llegar a comprometerme del todo si **_

_**las quiero montones y son las mejores, besos**_


	12. Chapter XII

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

**_"claudi17, de Lautner, tatiana c, sarita-26, teishi, Shandra, Laura Castiblanco, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Caresme, Twilight-Edwella, Mari, mabel, Ginegine, vaneiancullen, mjnd, Cullen-21-gladys, diana, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, MyGypsyPauletta, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, beakis, EaEaEa, Maki Salvatore, mamitakaren, marihel, Jos WeasleyC, EdithCullen71283, Kahah, ROXXI88, brigitte, MailuPattzCullen, sophia18, lu537, Lily Malfoy Potter, MariaCarlaPL, Diyola, dianitha vaMpire, nany87, daffnnekarolynacullen, liduvina, joli cullen, Cullen Vigo, SiL-Cullen, susisabelle, yeraldin23, Danii Belliner Cullen, lizitablackswan, laubellacullen94, lizzy90, loquibell, krencullen, Laura, green'splace, Allie Brandon Withlock, carlita16, amyel1806, Monica's Citric Things, gabby, BABYBOO27, Ely Cullen M, lili2543, Poly, Monica Morales, Crystal Butterfly 92, Shandra, daycullen, Buscadora, isa-21, V, viviPatCullen, Paolastef, TOXICULLEN"_**

_Chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo y como siempre mis agradecimientos mediante otro cap_

_Y darle la bienvenida a las chicas nuevas que pasan por primera vez por alguna de mis historias ^^_

_nos leemos abajito!_

(corregido por **Erica Castelo** y **Jeimmy**)

* * *

**XII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-No lo puedo creer

-Tampoco es del otro mundo así que no lo tomes tan a lo grande- le dije para calmarla.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Nunca has visto en las revistas como se celebra el cumpleaños de Esme Cullen?- me lo pensé y con ese momento de silencio ella notó que era un no rotundo – ¡Bella es el mejor evento social!- dijo en un tono incrédulo –No es sólo porque van muchos diseñadores exclusivos y grandes empresarios, sino que en general todo es muy glamoroso- con tremenda explicación fue muy fácil asustarme y hacer que comenzara a hiperventilar.

-¿Estás segura?- mi voz sonó en un jadeo asustado –Creo que no iré- afirmé y en ese momento sentí mi corazón acelerarse fuertemente.

-¡Isabella Swan, ni se te ocurra no asistir o sino yo misma te jalo de los cabellos y te llevo a rastras!- dijo decidida.

-Pero Ángela ¿que haré yo en un lugar como ese?, además estará lleno de sus familiares.

-¿Y eso no llama a tu curiosidad?- podía jurar que estaba sonriendo -¿A cuantas chicas crees qué Edward Cullen invita a su casa?- preguntó entusiasmada –Es más, ¿crees que él se toma la molestia de invitar a alguien siquiera?- el tono de su voz cambio a algo más avergonzado y mi cabeza lo proceso de inmediato.

-¿No me digas que intentaste salir con él?- expuse sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, un largo silencio me dio mi respuesta y ella añadió.

-¿Si te cuento cómo fueron las cosas prometes asistir?- me lo pensé unos minutos y finalmente acepté –La verdad es que ese hombre es un Dios en la cama amiga, los rumores que se dicen de él quedan cortos y bueno- silencio –Yo pensé por unos segundos que quizás era especial e intenté salir con él.

-¿Y?- la alenté a que continuara.

-Él fue muy diplomático y educado en explicarme que no era hombre de citas o relaciones duraderas por lo que me pidió que no confundiera las cosas- suspiró –En el fondo rechazó mi invitación.

-¿¡Tú lo invitaste!- le pregunté incrédula y de seguro mi amiga hervía por la vergüenza.

-Por eso te lo digo amiga, él fue quien lo hizo y eso si que es un gran paso en lo que sea que tengan- escuché un fuerte silbido –Tenemos que ir al centro comercial por un vestido- dijo casi asustada.

-No puedo hoy amiga, iré a ver a mi padre ya que llevo varias semanas sin verlo- le dije y ella comprendió de inmediato. Finalmente quedamos con Ángela de ir de compras al día siguiente y tras cortar la llamada, me subí a mi volvo y viajé de regreso a Forks pensando en todo aquello que había mencionado Ángela.

_¿Por qué me habrá invitado a una cena tan importante?_

Me pasé prácticamente todo el viaje dándole vueltas a ese asunto hasta que finalmente llegué a una única y ciertamente, lamentable, respuesta. Él estaba intentando emparejarme con su amigo y en un evento social como ese sería un buen gancho para hacerlo.

Así que dejando las tontas ilusiones de lado, llegué a aquella casa donde había vivido todos mis años de adolescencia.

-¡Bella!- grito Seth en cuanto me vio bajar del vehiculo, él corrió hacia mi y me abrazo de inmediato.

-Enano- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo, Seth ya estaba cerca de los 15 años pero por su contextura delgada y menuda aparentaba tener menos edad.

-No soy un enano, estoy cerca de los 15- dijo como si fuera la mayoría de edad.

-Ya enano no la acapares- escuché la voz de Charlie y me giré para ver a mi padre, él me sonreía contentísimo.

-¡Que no soy un enano!- dijo Seth enfurruñado y entró a la casa dando morros.

-Hola papi- saludé a mi padre con una sonrisa y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo.

-Hola mi princesa- contestó él y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

Entramos a la casa y Sue vino enseguida a saludarme, hablamos un poco acerca de mi vida en Washington pero sin entrar en mucho detalle acerca de mi nuevo jefe, hasta que Seth entró corriendo a la cocina cargando una revista.

-Bella tienes que conseguir que tu jefe te firme un autógrafo para mí- pidió batiendo sus pestañas dándole a sus ojitos un encanto infantil.

-No molestes a tu hermana con eso Seth, su jefe puede molestarse- lo regañó Sue.

-Además, no quiero que mi hijo le deba nada a ese muchacho- la voz de Charlie era ronca y su rostro estaba molesto sólo con la mención de él, entonces ¿para que contarles que quizás asistía a un evento familiar? Seth asintió triste y dejó la revista sobre la mesita y fue al patio.

-No era necesario que lo regañaran- les dije a ambos y tomé la revista donde salía de portada Edward, había un extenso reportaje acerca de los muchos deportes de alto riesgo que practicaba y como podía sobrellevar muy bien la carga de la empresa con los placeres de la vida.

_Tú no serás una más Bella_, me dijo mi cabeza.

-Supongo que no habrás entrado en confiancitas con él ¿no?- preguntó Charlie y dejé la revista de lado para mirarlo, a pesar de que no me gustaba mentirle, esta vez lo haría para ahorrarle un disgusto.

-Tenemos una relación meramente profesional papá, no te preocupes- le dije sin mirarlo exactamente a los ojos.

Aquella tarde compartimos una agradable cena los cuatro entre recuerdos y las locas anécdotas del pequeño Seth que cada vez que se le decía pequeño, él saltaba como resorte de su asiento.

-Espero que no te pierdas nuevamente Bells, sabes que me gusta recibir tu visita- dijo mi padre y en ese momento me pareció más viejo aún con su rostro surcado por aquellas arruguitas que demostraban todos sus años vividos.

-No te preocupes papá que ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo libre al estar operando en un vuelo privado- él chasco la lengua y frunció su ceño levemente.

También me despedí afectuosamente de Sue, después de todo la consideraba una madre para mi por todo lo que había echo esos años en que vivimos juntos.

-No te preocupes enano- le dije colocándome a su altura y susurrándole bajito para que ni Charlie ni Sue que estaban ahí escucharan –Llevo la revista y estoy segura de que Edward no se molestara en fírmala- le dije y él sonrío de manera sincera y contenta, después de todo estaba segura que Edward no se molestaría ya que eso añadiría puntos a su maldito ego.

Llegué a mi casa cerca de la medianoche a pesar de que Charlie había protestado y me había pedido que me quedara para que viajara temprano por la mañana pero una vez que se tiene la independencia, lo único que se quiere es estar en tu propia cama ¿no?

Tal cual lo sospeché desde ayer, mi amiga no me defraudó y estuvo en la puerta de mi departamento más que puntual, digo más que puntual por que eran las 9 de la mañana.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? Dudo que tengan alguna tienda abierta a esta hora- le dije a regañadientes cuando la vi detrás de la puerta y la dejaba pasar al interior.

-¿No has escuchado el refrán que dice "Al que madruga Dios le ayuda"?- dijo con una sonrisita.

-OK- dije poco convencida -¿Y según tú yo necesito ayuda para buscar un vestido?

-Nop- dijo puntualizando la P –Pero la necesitaras para lo que pase luego- y alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

-No va a pasar nada, sabes- le dije algo molesta por la insinuación.

-Dejémosle eso al destino, muero por un café- y se arrastró hasta la cocina –Tú anda a bañarte y cámbiate que tomamos desayuno y salimos de inmediato- bufé.

-Si mami- ella sonrío ampliamente y yo fui a hacer lo que dijo, tenía la leve impresión de que este sería un día muy extenuante.

-Bella ya hemos visto unos preciosos, no entiendo como no te convences- dijo enfurruñada.

-Es sólo que aún no siento que sea el indicado- dije cansada, ya llevábamos unas buenas horas dando vueltas por las mejores tiendas del centro comercial y aún no lograba decidirme por ninguno.

-Ni que fuese un vestido de novia- la escuché decir con voz picara.

-Eso no es divertido- y la miré entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Sabes que lo es- contesto sin dejar de sonreír -¿Cómo no te das cuenta que muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar?- la miré feo.

-Puede que sea guapo pero tampoco es un Dios, además, ¿tú eres una de esas?- le pregunté y ella se sonrojó.

-Puede que alguna vez lo fuera pero ahora tengo a Ben y soy realmente feliz con él- asentí –Además, creo que él necesita a alguien como tú.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Tú realmente le saliste dura y aunque no lo creas, tienen una personalidad parecida- fruncí mi ceño –Dejando de lado el egocentrismo- la volví a mirar feo –Quizás también lo manipulador- arqueé mi ceja –Y bueno si es un arrogante de vez en cuando pero cuando se lo propone puede ser encantador.

-Ya, ya defensora de los inocentes ¿viniste a acompañarme para buscar un vestido o para abogar por Cullen?

-Sólo digo que le des una oportunidad a lo que te ofrezca, puede que sea algo bruto pero se ve que es nuevo en la materia- me lo pensé un rato.

-¿No has pensado en que sólo puedo ser un desafío?- me miró extrañada –Ya sabes, por que he sido la única que se a negado a sus encantos desde el comienzo.

-Al menos reconoces que es un encanto- chasqueé la lengua –Puede que esa sea una posibilidad pero no lo sabremos hasta que intentes algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nadie esta diciendo que tengas que encamarte a la primera, es cosa de que observes el trato que te da en frente de su familia y luego sabremos- me sonrío y seguimos caminando un poco más hasta que me detuve en seco frente a un aparador –Bella es perfecto- sonreí y ella acompañó a mi sonrisa.

Gracias a Dios llegué sana y salva a mi casa aunque con los pies zumbándome de dolor por lo que simplemente me acosté esperando un nuevo día.

Ese día decidí dejarlo para ordenar mi casa ya que los últimos días de descanso prácticamente los había ocupado para salir, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, algo cómodo pero nada importante por si se manchaba, comencé por mi cuarto sacando la ropa para el lavado y luego por la cocina, el lugar que más me gustaba de mi departamento **(perfil)**, no se cuanto tiempo habré pasado en mi tarea lo que si estaba segura es que estaba completamente concentrada ya que cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó, literalmente salté del susto.

-Hola Jake- conteste.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias ¿y tú? Mucho trabajo supongo- seguí limpiando sobre la encimera.

-Como siempre ¿Por qué, me has extrañado?- su voz cambió a un tono más pícaro.

-Jake no empieces que ya hablamos de eso la última vez- no era mi intención parecer arrogante por tener que darle una negativa pero no me encontraba con cabeza para intentar tener una relación.

-Entiendo que aún estés mal por lo de ese desgraciado Bella pero no puedes cerrarte de por vida, tienes que intentarlo o simplemente dejarlo fluir.

-Jake yo…- pero me cortó y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de mi casa.

Caminé hasta la entrada y al abrir la puerta casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward ahí mirándome con una de esas sonrisas que me ponen las piernas de flan.

-Hola…- lo hice callar y le señalé el teléfono.

-¿Bella estas ahí?- escuché que preguntaba Jake.

-Si Jake aquí estoy- Edward frunció el ceño.

-Te estaba preguntando si querías salir conmigo y simplemente dejamos las cosas fluir por un cause natural.

-¿Salir?- pregunté algo asustada, Edward se adentró a mi departamento y al escuchar la pregunta negó de inmediato -¿Qué quieres que le diga?- le pregunté tapando el auricular.

-Que ya tienes planes- contestó con voz ronca.

-Pero no quiero mentir- le dije como una niña pequeña.

-No lo harás por que saldrás conmigo- y sonrío dejándome sin respiración unos segundos, mi corazón dio un brinco sólo con aquella invitación.

-No puedo hoy Jake, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dije apenada.

-Oh, esta bien, lo dejamos para otro día entonces.

-Claro- contesté sin pensar, sólo esperaba que no se lo tomara demasiado a lo literal.

-Cuídate- le contesté y corté la comunicación.

-Creí que no estaban en plan romántico- dijo Edward y en ese momento reparé en su aspecto deportivo.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?- le pregunté extrañada y caminé de regreso a la cocina.

-Linda cocina- admiró y cuando me giré para verlo, vi que miraba todo de manera detallada.

-Es el lugar que más disfruto por lo que tiene que ser el mejor lugar- le dije mirando aquel lugar que había decorado de manera personal

-Un arte que tengo que reconocer es mi especialidad- lo mire incrédula -¿Crees qué no se necesita un don para quemar incluso hasta el agua?- me reí prácticamente en su cara pero el pronto acompañó mi risa.

–A todo esto ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?- dejé de reír y lo miré algo más seria y me sorprendió verlo ruborizarse -¿Te estás ruborizando?- le pregunté entre asombrada y divertida.

-¡Claro que no!- espetó de inmediato y recompuso su rostro a este duro que siempre demostraba.

-Aún no me contestas- le apremié y pude ver cierta nota de nerviosismo en su semblante.

-Ser jefe de un lugar no es sólo firmar documentos ¿sabes?, también puedo tener acceso a los archivos- y tengo que confesar que encontré adorable cuando comenzó a retorcer sus dedos inconcientemente y para cambiar aquella postura se sentó en uno de los asientos de la isla.

- ¿Es decir qué has estado espiando mi ficha? - él me miró quizás esperando una regañada de mi parte –No sé si sentirme alagada o indignada- y le sonreí para que se relajara, la verdad era que me sentía extrañamente contenta de que hiciera eso.

-De todos modos puedo hacer lo que quiera- rodé los ojos, ¿no sería mejor qué se quedara callado a que arruinara un buen momento? Quizás sólo lo hacia de nervioso pero debería aprender a no hablar de más.

-Y bien, no creo que te hayas tomado esa molestia para venir a decirme que no puedo salir con Jake.

-¿Querías hacerlo? Yo creo que no y que simplemente te afirmaste del primera salvavidas que viste cerca- lo miré con mala cara al poner esa nota de arrogancia que siempre le ponía a las cosas.

-La verdad es que no, no quería salir pero porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí en casa- señalé el lavaplatos donde tenía algunos sartenes y ollas remojando con lejía.

-Existe el lavavajillas ¿sabes?- yo alcé los hombros.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo misma, no confío en esos aparatitos- y me acerqué nuevamente a la encimera para terminar lo que estaba haciendo -¿Me dirás a qué has venido?- le pregunté mientras limpiaba y él me observaba hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije cobarde y respondiste que no lo eras?- lo miré de inmediato algo asustada, esto me olía a experiencia Cullen y no estaba segura de si querer o no.

-Te informo desde ya que no tengo por que andar demostrando si lo soy o no- él sonrío de manera triunfante.

-Lo sabía, lo eres y lo peor de todo es que te jactas de no serlo.

-Es porque no lo soy- él sonrío más amplio y me golpeé mentalmente, era precisamente eso lo que quería conseguir.

-A que le tienes miedo ¿a la experiencia o a mi?- su tono arrogante me molestó completamente y me giré para mirarlo con mala cara.

-¿Qué se supone haremos esta vez?- una parte de mi se sintió horrible de haber sido manipulada tan rápido, la otra se regocijaba con aquella sonrisa que Edward me estaba dando al verse un ganador como si realmente disfrutara de mi respuesta.

-Sorpresa pero se que te gustara, ahora ve a cambiarte- me hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera de la cocina y ¡maldición! Así lo hice.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto recordé la revista de Seth, la tomé y volví a la cocina y me encontré con que estaba husmeando.

-¿Algo interesante?- le pregunté divertida y él salto del susto, al verse pillado infraganti no le quedó de otra que sonreírme como un niño pequeño.

-Todo es interesante cuando es nuevo- almacené esa frase para analizarla después ya que no quería tomármelo en doble sentido.

-Necesito pedirte un favor y dado el hecho de que estabas husmeando en mis cosas creo que no podrás negarte- él arqueó una ceja esperando –Mi hermano pequeño ¿Seth lo recuerdas?- él asintió y le tendí la revista donde él aparecía, de inmediato sonrío de esa manera arrogante y orgullosa –Él quiere que se la firmes- él tomó la revista y comenzó a hojearla.

-Recuerdo esta entrevista- dijo orgulloso y me crucé de brazos esperando –Ve a cambiarte mientras la firmó- y salí de ahí rodando los ojos.

Me duché de manera rápida para no hacerlo esperar mucho y luego me cambié a una sudadera y malla **(perfil)** muy cómoda para ir donde fuese que me llevara Edward.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto me lo encontré sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Disculpa la demora- me excusé y el asintió despreocupado.

-¿No deseas comer algo?- le pregunté y el negó.

-Quizás luego- pestañeé sin saber como tomarme aquella invitación abierta.

Ya dentro de su vehiculo condujo a una velocidad que estaba claro era sobre el limite de velocidad.

-Debo deducir que las pistas de carrera también son uno de tus sutiles hobbies- él me miró y sonrió.

-Aunque no me creas siempre me invitan a participar en la copa NASCAR pero mi madre se oponía fervientemente- alcé una ceja –No soy un hijito de mami si es lo que piensas, es sólo que no deseaba preocuparla con algo como eso pero creo que la próxima vez que me inviten aceptaré- dijo decidido y algo de eso me sonó rencoroso.

Pronto llegamos a una zona lejos de la ciudad donde se podía respirar aire limpio e incluso los sonidos de la ciudad parecen un simple recuerdo.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- le pregunté cuando estacionó.

-Éste es el freedom- dijo señalando un lugar que al parecer era como la recepción –Es de un muy buen amigo mío- asentí y juntos caminamos al interior el cual quedó en segundo plano al percatarme del hombre enorme que estaba detrás del aparador.

-¡Ey Cullen!- le gritó a Edward y se acercó en dos zancadas para abrazarlo con fuerza – ¿Dosis semanal?- le preguntó y en ese momento reparó en que estaba ahí con ellos.

-Ella es Bella una amiga- le dijo al hombre de inmediato –El es Emmett- me dijo señalando a su amigo quien me miraba extrañado, incluso una pequeña "O" se había formado en su boca.

-Hola Bella bienvenida a mi humilde fuente de trabajo- le tendí mi mano y él la tomó para acercarme a su cuerpo y abrazarme como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida –Gracias- dijo simplemente y lo miré sin entender –Creo que soy dueño de un Casino- y miró a Edward alzando sus cejas, algo de aquella conexión de miradas me inquietó ya que Edward negó enfáticamente a alguna clase de pregunta mental del fortachón.

-¿Hoy estas de chiste no?- le espetó Edward consiguiendo que el amigo comenzara a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-Ya, ya ¿desde cuando te urgen mis bromitas?- Edward negó y me arrastró prácticamente al exterior -¿Cuál quieres probar hoy?- le preguntó él y luego ambos me miraron.

-No se de que hablan- le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Edward no te dijo que aquí hacemos salto de Bungee?- creo que en ese mismo momento palidecí y comencé a negar poco a poco hasta que mi cabeza estaba frenética.

-No pienso- conteste con la respiración acelerada.

-Vamos Bella, conseguiste saltar el monte de Cozumel en parapente y esto será como juego de niños- me dijo Edward y Emmett el amigo lo miró serio pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-¿La llevaste donde Stefan?- le preguntó y claro, en ese momento pensé que entre todos ellos se conocían ya que había escuchado mencionarse entre ellos.

-Y lo hizo de maravilla unas tres veces ¿no?- le dijo y me miró a mí, yo asentí Y Emmett me mostró sus pulgares a modo de aprobación.

-Entonces bienvenida al Club, Rose estará encantada de no ser la única mujer- dijo divertido.

-Yo no me he unido a nada- dije cruzándome de brazos mientras protestaba.

-Por que aún no has saltado aquí en freedom- dijo el grandote completamente convencido –En ese caso deberíamos comenzar con la grúa- le dijo a Edward quien asintió en acuerdo.

Caminamos por un terreno plano hasta que de entre los árboles reconocí una gran grúa que se conectaba con una especie de rampa que transportaba a quienes saltaban **(perfil)**

-Respira y tranquila, verás que es la mejor manera de sacar las frustraciones- me calmó Edward.

Cuando estábamos al lado de la grúa Emmett le dio algunas indicaciones al hombre que estaba operando y nos dejaron pasar por sobre las otras personas que estaban ahí, al parecer el lugar era bien concurrido y popular.

Dentro de la rampa Edward comenzó a colocarse una serie de arneses y Emmett me ayudó por los míos.

-Edward saltará primero y te mostrará de manera práctica como hacerlo ¿bueno?- me calmó Emmett y asentí –Si realmente crees que no estas preparada no es necesario que lo hagas Bella, no tienes que probarle nada…- lo corte decidida.

-Quiero hacerlo- y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward sonreír pero no le di mayor importancia y Emmett asintió.

Al llegar a la cima Edward se aseguró de estar bien conectado y sin esperar una señal de Emmett simplemente se lanzó abriendo sus brazos disfrutando completamente de la sensación, en ese momento me puse muy nerviosa porque quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo bien, no quería arrepentirme a último momento. A Edward finalmente lo desconectaron después de varios minutos que estuvo suspendido y Emmett me miró como si fuese una niña traviesa.

-Es tu turno y la única manera de bajar de aquí es mediante ese salto que darás- dijo divertido.

-Pero dijiste que si me arrepentía podía hacerlo- protesté.

-Mentí- y sonrío pícaro provocando que dos hoyuelos infantiles se marcaran en sus mejillas –Te aseguro que la experiencia es única, claro no debe ser tan buena como tener sexo con mi amigo pero…- negué de inmediato.

-Entre Edward y yo no sucede nada- le dije molesta –Yo trabajo como su azafata y nada más- le aclaré.

-Conozco a Edward de hace muchos años y puedo asegurarte y que te a llevado con él a sus experiencias no es precisamente por un tema meramente profesional, quizás lo haga inconciente pero lo esta haciendo- sonrío ampliamente y aquello me confundió aún más de lo que lo había hecho Ángela.

-Eso no…- intenté decir pero él no me dejó.

-Sólo disfruta el momento- y en un descuido el muy maldito me empujó provocando que saltara al vació gritando literalmente como una loca y sintiendo el corazón en los oídos, cuando el elástico llegó a su limite sentí que rebotaba pero tenía que reconocer que en esa fracción de segundos me había sentido completamente libre y deseosa de simplemente disfrutar el momento como había dicho Emmett.

* * *

_**Mis niñas lindas disculpen la demora auqnue quizás no a sido tanto pero dada todas las amenazas de enviarme vulturis y cosas por el estilo al aprecer si demoré xD, les cuento que tuve todas las ganas de acutalizr el martes pero estaba en la uni cuando me llamaron para decirme que se tuvieron que llevar a mi madre de urgencia a la clinica por que había sufrido una descompensación en el trabajo por lo que peuden decudir que no tuve cabeza hasta que la dejaron vovler a casa y Gracias a Dios esta bien, aún tiene que hacerse unos examenes para asegurarnos pero todo bien, el Dr. le dijo que quizás se deba a algo poco conocido (notese el sarcasmo) como el stres. En fina quí de vuelta y esoo por que ya me atrase para la uni xD creo q esa es la ocnstante ultimamente, las imagenes las subire en la tarde, besitos y nos leemos en el sgte ^^**_

_**las adoroo!**_


	13. Chapter XIII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"gatitha vampirica, Shandra, Beatiful Blush, cremita, krencullen, Lily Malfoy Potter, ElizabethCullen.21, claudi17, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino Cullen Vigo, liduvina, vaneiancullen, moniita, sianita, carlita16, diana, AtalCullen, mariclau, marihel, Monica's Citric Things, EdithCullen71283, de Lautner, lili2543, MariaCarlaPL, ROXXI88, Laura, Maki Salvatore, Allie Brandon Withlock, brigitte, MailuPattzCullen, ISACOBO, Shandra, nany87, laubellacullen94, EaEaEa, Cullen-21-gladys, sophia18, mabel, green'splace, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Monica Morales, lizzy90, Libelula19, GABY, lu537, BABYBOO27, otrisha, Antuss, Laura Castiblanco, viviPatCullen, isa-21, Caresme, joli cullen, Aspasie29, Kahah, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Ely Cullen M, V, SiL-Cullen, gpattz, mjnd, Jos WeasleyC, amyel1806"** Gracias chicas, sin ustedes esta historia no seria lo mismo.  
_

_Esto de que me saquen cap ya se les hace costumbre ¬¬ jajaja son unas manipuladoras pero = las adoro!_

_nos leemos abajito!_

* * *

**XIII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-¡Emmett, estás loco!- podía escuchar la voz de Edward pero esta era tan tenue que se perdía con los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, me lleve la mano al pecho para intentar acompasarlos al igual que mi respiración y de paso comprender lo que acababa de vivir.

-No seas exagerado Edward, está de la misma manera que estuvimos tú y yo en nuestro primer salto…- ¿de que hablaban? pero que importancia tenia cuando acababa de vivir una experiencia tan asombrosa que me dejaba sin habla.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- parpadee al tener a Edward tan cerca mirándome de manera preocupada mientras se aferraba a mis brazos como si me fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento, mi cabeza procesaba de manera lenta su pregunta pero de igual manera intentaba buscar palabras para contestarle, palabras que no conseguía formular verbalmente.

-Quizás si la besaras saldría del trance- definitivamente eso si lo había procesado mi cabeza a una velocidad más rápida y mire a Emmett asustado por lo que había dicho –Nop, parece que no es la solución- dijo al ver que lo miraba feo.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Edward con su rostro igual de preocupado –Si quieres demandar a este troglodita estas en todo tu derecho y yo puedo testificar a tú favor- dijo zarandeándome un poco para que reaccionara por completo a sus palabras.

-Estoy bien- dije simplemente y vi como Emmett sonreía.

-¿Puedes dejar de sonreír como un estúpido?- le espeto molesto Edward.

-Ey- se defendió el alzando las manos –Solo dale unos minutos para respirar y procesar, estas peor que novio celoso…- de pronto se callo pero no preste mayor atención, parte de lo que decía tenia razón, necesitaba respirar y entender como me sentía o debería de sentirme, se supone que estaría asustada y enojada por lo que Emmett había hecho pero la verdad era completa y asombrosamente diferente.

-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo- dije sin pensar y en ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez, primero Emmett comenzó a carcajearse tan fuerte que pensé que quedaría afónico, luego comenzó a aplaudir para finalizar acercándose a mi y abrazándome fuertemente entre esos enormes brazos que eran tan monstruosamente aterrorizantes como seductores, en ese momento caí por completo en la realidad y me relaje en sus brazos sintiendo como la mirada penetrante de Edward se fijaba en mi para luego regalarme una radiante y sincera sonrisa.

-Te lo dije sabelotodo, ella será una de las nuestras- le dijo Emmett y sin esperar más caminamos de regreso a la rampa donde en cosa de minutos estuvimos nuevamente en la cima. El miedo de volver a repetir el salto fue igual o solo un poquito menos que el primero pero aún así esta vez salte por mi misma llenando mi cuerpo de una adrenalina tan excitante que incluso cautivaba y dejando mi voz rasposa debido a los fuertes gritos que daba por la emoción, tengo que reconocer que no pude ponerme a la par de Edward y Emmett pero este último me aseguro que para ser una novata lo estaba haciendo tan o mejor que cualquiera de los expertos en sus mejores tiempos de novatos.

-Creo que a sido mucho por hoy- me dijo Edward cuando estábamos en la parte baja esperando a Emmett que ya había saltado pero le estaba dejando unas instrucciones a sus trabajadores.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que le dije y creo que mi sonrisa fue tan sincera que él me la respondió con una mejor.

-¿Ya se van?- nos preguntó Emmett y Edward asintió.

-¿Te veremos en la cena de Esme?- le pregunto éste.

-Ahí estaré con Rose puntual listos para comer lo mejor que siempre nos brinda Esme- dijo sonriente.

Edward estrecho la mano de Emmett fuertemente y luego lo abrazo con tanto cariño que no pude evitar sonreír, sin duda este Edward podía llegar a desenvolverse bien entre sus amigos.

-Excelente experiencia- le dije cuando estuve frente a él para despedirme, él volvió a abrazarme de aquella manera que te corta la respiración pero no evite el contacto pues me parecía que ese tipo de demostraciones eran parte de él y se lo agradecí.

-Puedo ser algo infantil pero logro ver con claridad lo que para otros no lo es tanto- dijo de modo confidente y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward intento acercarse para escucharlo pero Emmett volvió a abrazarme y me susurro al oído –Recuerda lo que te dije, no lo dice un deschavetado loco por la adrenalina, sino uno de los mejores amigos de Edward que lo conoce incluso mejor que él mismo- me aparte de él mirándolo ceñuda y él solo me guiño un ojo –Espero verte pronto por aquí- y con esa última invitación salimos del lugar en un silenció tan cómodo y reconfortante que no era necesario rellenarlos con absurdas platicas.

-Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendiste gratamente- dijo finalmente Edward cuando acabábamos de llegar al estacionamiento de mi departamento, él caballerosamente se bajo rodeándolo para luego abrirme la puerta.

-Todo fue tan…tan…tan no se- dije sin saber como explicarme.

-Se lo que intentas decirme, me paso exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que me lancé y bueno, debo reconocer que soy un adicto- y sonrío de aquella manera que convertía en flan mis piernas.

-Bueno, ya es tarde- dije mirando al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, la verdad es que no sabia más que añadir –Gracias por la experiencia de hoy, creo que no la olvidare jamás- él asintió con la satisfacción marcada en el rostro.

-Me alegra, además hay pruebas así que no te preocupes que será más difícil que lo puedas olvidar- dijo seguro y yo lo mire sin entender, antes de decir cualquier cosa extrajo una pequeña camarita del bolsillo de su pantalón –Esta vez me toco a mi retratar el momento- y aprecie como se ponía algo nervioso debido a la mirada extrañada que le estaba dando.

-¿Me tomaste fotos?- le pregunte algo incrédula y él solo asintió.

-Imagine que querías alguna clase de recuerdo, desde los primeros viajes e notado que siempre andas con una cámara retratando donde andas- alzó los hombros despreocupadamente y yo lo mire un poco más pero finalmente agradecí el gesto y le arrebate la cámara de las manos.

-¡Dame acá!- le dije y la prendí para revisar las fotos que había tomado.

-Puedes verlas luego cuando te las envíe, si no te has dado cuenta solo ando con una sudadera y comienza a hacer frío- dijo como si fuese obvio y en ese momento pensé en la posibilidad.

-¿Quisieras…no lo se… digo como para ver las fotos…pasar a tomar un café quizás?- ¿Qué, ahora tenia 15 que me comportaba así?

-Mientras tú revisas las fotos ¿no?- pregunto pero aquel tono parecía como si intentara excusarse con alguien –Claro solo serán un par de minutos- asentí extrañada y juntos llegamos hasta el ascensor para llegar a mi piso.

Ya en mi casa las cosas habían sido relajadas y a la vez me sentía extraña sobre todo por la conversación con Emmett que no me dejo muy tranquila por decirlo así, por otra parte Edward estaba demostrando ser bastante diferente y eso más que nada era lo que me asustaba ¿Qué de todo eso era lo real? ¿podia confiar en él? sinceramente me asustaba.

Puse la cafetera y tras bebernos un café y conversar acerca de cómo me había sentido, las emociones que recorrieron mi cuerpo pero sobre todo la velocidad que tuvo mi mente de procesar prácticamente mi vida en un par de segundos, cosa que era completamente embriagadora y liberadora, él me entregó la cámara para revisar las fotos.

-Yo necesito hacer eso al menos unas tres o cuatro veces al mes- me confesó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Me parece una buena filosofía para dejar de lado el estrés, sobre todo en un trabajo tan competitivo como el tuyo- expuse mientras observaba las fotografías que había tomado, algunas de ellas me recordaban a algo pero no sabia exactamente que –¿Además de empresario, aficionado a los deportes y mujeres?- dije sintiéndome un poco tonta -¡También lo eres en la fotografía?- le pregunte al ver las imágenes que había tomado de mi rostro de manera muy profesional consiguiendo que mi rostro se retratara en primera plana y que el fondo estuviese completamente fuera de foco dándole ese aspecto que me parecía conocido pero sin recordar donde.

-Aunque no lo parezca soy un aficionado a las artes y disfruto el aprenderlas y ponerlas en practica, amo mi trabajo pero cuando se tiene tanta carga encima de vez en cuando es bueno relajarse- asentí y en ese momento sentí una extraña corriente recorrer mi cuerpo debido a su mirada.

-Claro- dije sintiendo como el aire se hacia un poco tensó en ese momento.

-Es por eso que disfruto del buen sexo, el mejor de todas las artes- y termine por ruborizarme por completo.

-Espero que no estés intentando pasarte de listo- le dije entre divertida pero a la vez advirtiéndole.

-Ya te dije que no le ruego a nadie- dijo de manera socarrona –Además solo constataba un hecho, no es como si estuvieses en mi lista- asentí pero internamente no me había sentido de lo mejor con su comentario.

-Claro, claro- le dije restándole importancia.

_¿Quién te entiende? Le dices prácticamente que nunca pasaría algo con él y cuando él te lo deja en claro eso te molesta_, me dijo la vocecita de mi conciencia y de inmediato deseche cualquier pensamiento –Además nunca e tenido que pedirlo- dijo autosuficiente y yo rodé los ojos, estaba claro que esa parte de Edward no podía dejarla escondida mucho tiempo -Ya es tarde- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera –Y mañana debo estar temprano en la oficina ya que hoy…- en ese momento me miro asustado como si lo hubiesen pillado en algo, yo solo fruncí mi ceño –Ya que hoy Jessica me informo que tenia muchas reuniones mañana- dijo escuetamente.

-Nuevamente, gracias por todo Edward- le dije cuando lo estaba despidiendo en el marco de la puerta de salida, él asintió despidiéndose con la mano, mano que quite de inmediato cuando sentí aquella descarga que viajaba a todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo.

-Hasta dentro de dos días Bella- dijo con aquella sonrisa que debería ser ilegal, sonreí involuntariamente al escuchar que seguía en pie aquella invitación a cenar.

-Hasta entonces- me despedí con un gesto de la mano y cerré la puerta, en cuanto se cerro me vi suspirando y me horrorice de inmediato –No te confundas Bella, recuerda que los lobos siempre se visten de ovejita para acercarse a su presa- me repetí y sintiendo el cansancio de aquel largo día fue que me arrastre hasta mi cuarto envolviéndome por completo en el mundo de los sueños.

Exactamente dos días después me vi caminando hacia el interior de Cullen´s Ltda. Con aquel vestido que había elegido días atrás junto con Ángela para la celebración de la madre de Edward tapado por un abrigo negro, sería una gran mentirosa si no reconocía que estaba temblando de nervios e incertidumbre acerca de que pensarían ellos cuando me vieran llegar junto a Edward.

Al menos ayer por la mañana me dedique a buscar un regalo adecuado para su madre, era obvio que una mujer como Esme Cullen lo tendría todo y para añadirle dificultad no la conocía para nada por lo que tuve que inmiscuirme un poquito en su vida buscándola en _Google _la que me dio como referencia que era una aficionada a las obras de los antiguos imperios, por lo que estuve prácticamente todo el día entre tiendas de antigüedades hasta que di con un hermoso jarrón de la época Romana.

Al llegar a su piso vi algo tan desconcertante que me quede un par de segundos viendo si realmente no era una falla de mi visión, tosí audiblemente para llamar la atención de Jessica que estaba literalmente pegada a la puerta de la oficina de Edward intentando escuchar algo desde el otro lado.

-Oh, buenas tardes- dijo avergonzada sentándose de inmediato en su sillón detrás del escritorio.

-Buenas tardes- conteste de manera seca mirándola ceñuda –Me quede de reunir con Edward- le dije para que le informara que había llegado.

-El señor Cullen no se encuentra disponible- sus ojos me miraron entre asustados y preocupados.

-Quede de reunirme con él a esta hora, llámelo y consúltele- le pedí de la mejor manera pero ella solo se dedicó a observarme sin mover un solo músculo.

-No es que no quiera- dijo ella mordiendo su labio- Es que el Sr. Cullen me exigió que no dejara pasar a nadie y a decir verdad ya me estoy preocupando- la mire y en efecto su rostro estaba tenso de preocupación.

-¿Preocupada por qué, si se puede saber?- le pregunte más calmada para que me contara.

-El Sr. Recibió una visita y desde entonces no se encuentra bien, hace un par de horas escuche una quebrazón de vidrios ahí dentro y luego un completo silencio- relato –Luego llame al Sr. Cullen para saber si se encontraba bien pero no me contesto…- la corte preocupada.

-¡¿Y no entraste a ver que sucedía?- alcé mi voz sin querer al encontrarme igual de asustada que ella.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- dijo indignada –Solo que cuando el señor se percato de que pensaba entrar comenzó a gritarme de que lo dejara solo- dijo y su rostro nuevamente se contrajo por la preocupación y la tristeza –Tengo que añadir que jamás en los años que llevo trabajando para él lo había visto así.

-Déjame intentarlo a mi- le pedí mirando hacia la puerta de Edward.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que contigo será diferente?- me pregunto seria y percibí una nota de molestia.

-Una simple corazonada- le dije y camine hasta la puerta tomando el pomo de esta pero cuando pensaba girarla Jessica me tomo por la muñeca impidiéndomelo.

-Si el señor se molesta por tú intromisión diré que te pusiste violenta y así conseguiste apartarme de la puerta- dijo decidida alzando su barbilla orgullosa, yo rodé los ojos y tal cual ella lo había dicho, en cuanto gire el pomo de la puerta para entrar escuche la voz en grito de Edward.

-¡Dije que no quería ver a nadie!- rugió fuertemente provocando que la piel se me erizara completamente.

-Edward soy yo Bella y entrare quieras o no- le dije decidida viendo como Jessica me miraba como si tuviese loca.

-Suerte- me susurro bajito pero lo suficientemente audible para mi.

Solo había estado una vez en esa oficina pero podía apreciar claramente las diferencias, desde los jarrones decorativos trizados en el suelo, hasta todos los papeles regados que debieron estar sobre su escritorio por la mañana.

Me adentre un poco más cerrando la puerta algo asustada, no sabia con que Edward me encontraría en ese momento por lo que debía tantear el terreno.

-¿Edward?- pregunte algo asustada.

-No debiste entrar- lo escuche hablar suavemente, como si intentara contenerse.

-Primero que todo te recuerdo que me invitaste a una cena que me debías y no pienso no ir ya que me compre un vestido- le dije a modo de chiste aunque no funciono mucho ya que no lo escuche reír –Y segundo no me iré al menos hasta saber que estas bien- le dije decidida.

-Estoy bien- dijo con voz monótona –Siempre estoy bien- y percibí su arrogancia y orgullo en su voz.

-Sabes, no eres superman y quieras o no tienes sentimientos y sientes emociones, sea lo que haya pasado te tiene mal- constate y al rodear su escritorio lo vi sentado sobre la alfombra recargando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados en el gran ventanal que daba al exterior.

-Hoy no soy la mejor compañía- dijo tras dar un largo suspiro, al parecer aún no se percataba de que lo estaba observando –Y no quiero salir a ninguna parte.

-¿No te parece que debes aprovechar que vamos al cumpleaños de tu madre y así hablar con ella?- su ceño se frunció –Cuando tenia alguna pena siempre lo compartía con mis padres y sentía como si pronto todo se solucionara- le dije caminando poco a poco sin emitir ruido alguno.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado en este momento, además ¿no habías dicho que tu madre te abandono?- no entendí muy bien su analogía pero al pasar por al lado de su escritorio pase a pisar algunos vidrios que me hicieron quedar en evidencia, Edward abrió sus ojos y me observo fijamente.

-El que Sue no sea genéticamente mi madre eso no quita que no la vea como tal, ella estuvo conmigo en todo momento, en cada acto importante en mi adolescencia, ella me ayudo a maquillarme para mi primera cita, ahí estuvo para mi primer periodo por lo que se gano ese derecho a pulso- le expuse y él seguía mirándome con aquellos ojos profundos y penetrantes que me escrutaban.

-¿Y que sientes por tu madre que te abandono?- pestañee sin entender a que venia esa pregunta pero si con ello lo ayudaría a olvidar lo que le preocupaba lo haría, le indique un espacio a su lado preguntándole con la mirada si podía sentarme, él miro donde apunte y luego asintió.

-Siempre me pregunte donde podría estar o que fue lo que la llevo realmente a abandonarnos a Charlie y a mi, sobre todo por que era una niña pequeña sin conocimientos del verdadero mundo- dije con simpleza –No niego que la extraño o que me hubiese gustado las cosas de otra manera, quizás un divorcio con mi padre hubiese sido el método simple para alejarse, quizás un bebé no estaba en sus planes, no lo se, creo que me pase gran parte de mi adolescencia justificándola- le conté y en ese momento me percate de que Edward me observaba.

-Y ahora que eres una mujer adulta ¿Qué sientes acerca de lo que te hizo?- desvíe la mirada hacia los restos de vidrio esparcidos más que nada para dejar de sentir esa poderosa conexión con su mirada.

-Siento pena por ella- dije sinceramente y Edward enarco una ceja incrédulo –No la juzgo por lo que hizo y hace mucho deje de preguntarme los ¿Por qué? Ahora solo siento pena por ella y por la hermosa familia que dejo atrás- lo mire y le sonreí.

-No creo que pienses de manera racional- dijo y en ese momento vi claramente la pena en sus ojos, sea lo que sea que le estaba pasando era algo más fuerte que su orgullo y eso estaba claro en aquella mirada.

-Me lo dicen a menudo pero al menos me a servido para vivir y salir adelante- en un loco impulso tome su mano para dejar un para de caricias en ella –Sea lo que sea que te este pasando tiene solución Edward- le dije sinceramente y lo mire a los ojos –Además, no puedes defraudar a tu sequito de mujeres que te siguen y les gusta ver a ese Edward altanero y arrogante- él sonrío tenuemente.

-Extrañamente no a todas las gusta ese Edward- tragué seco cuando él solo se quedo observándome más de la cuenta, aparte sus palabras y me pare de un brinco soltando su mano.

-¿No tenemos una cena a la que asistir?- le pregunte desviando el tema ya que esto se estaba poniendo extrañamente algo tensó, él me observó un poco más y finalmente se levanto acomodándose la camisa y la corbata.

-Creo que esta no fue la mejor recibida ¿no?_ dijo señalando el desastre en su oficina.

-No te preocupes, e tenido peores- le dije divertida consiguiendo que se relajara un poco más, cuando estuvo completamente listo para salir me tomo del brazo girándome hacia él.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo cuando estuvimos frente a frente con nuestros rostros tan cerca que sentí su hálito prácticamente entrar por mi boca, mi respiración se acelero y me aparte de él sintiendo un frío extraño.

-Tú ya estas algo despeinado- **(perfil)** le dije de broma para distender el tema y me gire nuevamente para salir o en realidad escapar de esa situación, creo haber odio un bufido pero no me gire para comprarlo.

Con Edward salimos de su oficina donde se encontraba aún una muy nerviosa Jessica, ésta en cuanto diviso a Edward se lanzó sobre él preguntándole si se encontraba bien o necesitaba algo, una mueca de Edward fue suficiente para hacerle ver que él estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada, así fue que salimos de Cullen´s Ltda.

-¿Nos vamos en mi coche?- me pregunto en el estacionamiento.

-Claro pero tengo que ir por algo al mío- le dije y camine hasta mi auto para tomar el obsequio para su madre, cuando llegue nuevamente junto a él, él observo lo que cargaba.

-No debiste molestarte- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No es una molestia, además no pienso llegar a un lugar donde la festejada no me a invitado sin algo que darle- dije cuando él me abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Te a invitado el hijo así que eso es más que suficiente- me sonrío pero no pase por alto cierta tristeza que volvió a sus ojos.

Cuando ya íbamos por la autopista el viaje se hizo algo más ligero, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema de lo que le había sucedido a Edward, si él no quería contar que le había pasado yo no lo presionaría para que lo hiciera, simplemente charlamos un poco de trabajo y una que otra locura de las muchas que Edward había hecho, tengo que confesar que varias veces me había sacado una sonrisa al escucharlo contar tantas anécdotas.

-No puedo creer que te pasearas desnudo por la playa solo por que una ancianita no dejaba de mirarte- le dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-La mujer prácticamente me devoraba con la mirada así que no le vi nada de malo hacerle un favor, quizás no le quedaba mucho en esta vida- dijo alzando los hombros mientras sonreía levemente.

-Definitivamente no quisiera estar en su lugar- dije sin dejar de reír.

-Eso es por que no sabes de lo que te pierdes- dijo con aquel humor tan característico de él, yo deje de reír y fruncí mi ceño -¿Siempre termino arruinándolo no?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

-Algo así- le dije restándole importancia –De cualquier modo, si no lo hicieras no serias Edward Cullen- y ahora fue su turno de comenzar a reírse.

-OK, OK, no más comentarios sexuales para ti- me dijo y se volteo para observarme como si con ello le creyese más.

-Ojos en la vía- le pedí.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a una zona residencial tan lujosa que mis ojos se abrieron impresionados, fue que me percate de la magnitud del evento, tal cual lo había descrito Ángela, incluso en vivo se veía más atemorizante.

-Wow- fue todo lo que dije al ver todo el jardín delantero iluminado sutil pero a la vez de manera impactante.

-Lo se, siempre es lo mismo con las reuniones en sociedad- comentó Edward mientras estacionaba en uno de los pocos lugares desocupados que iba quedando en el lugar -Conocerás a Alice así que entenderás que no podía ser para menos- caminamos hasta la entrada donde fuimos recibíos por unos mozos.

-Sr. Cullen buenas noches- saludaron ambos cuando vieron aparecer a Edward.

-Estaciona el Maserati en el garaje de la familia- le ordeno Edward entregándole las llaves, el hombre se acerco inclinándose ante él como si fuese un Dios.

-Creo que deberías de dejar de tratar a la gente como si fuesen tus subordinados- le dije algo molesta.

-Es su trabajo Bella- me contesto en un tono neutro, iba a replicar pero no alcancé ya que escuche un grito que me asusto.

-¡Edward!- me gire algo asustada por aquel grito y me encontré con una rubia curvilínea el emblema a la cirugía plástica.

-Hola Irina- saludo Edward educadamente sin entrar en mayor contacto físico pero al parecer para la mujer eso no era impedimento ya que se tiro a sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-No sabes lo mucho que te e extrañado- le dije agarrándolo por el brazo mientras restregaba literalmente sus siliconas en él –Has dejado de asistir a los juegos de polo- le dijo ella enfurruñada como niña pequeña, Edward me miro pidiéndome ayuda y yo no pude hacer más que reír divertida por la situación, quien lo iba a imaginar, Edward Cullen pidiendo ayuda para que le sacaran una mujer de encima.

-Edward ¿no nos vas a presentar?- me hice notar en ese momento y la mujer al verse interrumpida me fulmino con la mirada.

-Claro Bella, ella es Irina, Irina ella es Bella- nos señalo a ambas mientras conseguía zafarse del abrazo de la mujer.

-Mucho gusto- la salude educadamente tendiéndole mi mano, ella la observo como si tuviese algo contagioso y luego la acepto con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Vienes como su pareja?- pregunto algo molesta y yo solo observe a Edward esperando a que él contestara.

-Esa si es una excelente pregunta Irina- escuche la voz de otra mujer a mis espaldas, no fue necesario girarme para ver quien era ya que ella se encargo de aparecer rápidamente delante de nosotros para abrazar a Edward.

-Hola duende- saludo cariñosamente Edward mientras la abrazaba, la mujer llamada Irina observó el intercambio afectuoso y tras poner una mala cara salio del lugar, la mujer llamada Alice de contextura delgada, bajita y de un cabello negro intenso se separo del abrazo de Edward y su mirada se posiciono en mi y me sonrío de manera tan grande que incluso hasta me asuste un poco.

-Hola, Alice Brandon Cullen- me saludo tendiéndome su mano y la acepte devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hola Alice, Bella Swan- me presente y sus ojos se desviaron lentamente hacia Edward en una mirada picara.

-Un gusto- contesto sin dejar de mirarlo a él y de inmediato me puse nerviosa –Sabes que a tu madre le dará un infarto cuando te vea- dijo la mujer llamada Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A quien le dará un infarto?- escuche otra voz seguida de un jadeo y de inmediato me gire para ver, justo detrás de mí estaba una mujer de mirada tierna con aquellos ojos avellana, cabello color caramelo y rostro más bien redondo, ella observaba embelesada a Edward, como si no lo pudiese creer –Hijo- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo, por extraño que pareciera me daba la impresión de que la mujer se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Hola mamá- le contesto Edward con voz suave provocando que a la mujer se le iluminara el rostro y pasara corriendo por mi lado para lanzarse a los brazos de su hijo.

La escena era bastante emotiva dentro de lo extraño, la mujer bajita se posiciono a mi lado.

-No se que habrás hecho Bella para conseguir traerlo pero te has ganado el respeto y el cariño de toda esta familia- me dijo ella y aparte la mirada del intercambio afectuoso entre Edward y su madre para fijarme que Alice me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no…- iba a rebatir pero ella me corto.

-Puede que no lo hayas echo conciente- dijo apartando la mirada de mi para posarla en Edward –Pero de que algo hiciste, lo hiciste- dijo sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa orgullosa -Puedo asegurarte que seremos grandes amigas- me dijo con una sonrisa difícil de ignorar, me gui hacia el interior de la casa donde finalmente Edward nos presento como correspondía, presentándome como una amiga lo que al parecer no dejo muy convencida a Alice y a su madre, ya que ambas me miraban de manera pícara.

Cuando nos adentramos a la casa deje mi obsequió sobre la mesa en donde estaban en resto y fui presentada a varios de los invitados, algunos eran amigos de la familia, compañeros de trabajo de la festejada, familiares lejanos hasta que llegamos a los más cercanos, como a su esposo Carlisle quien miraba a Edward de la misma manera que lo había hecho su esposa, me encontré con Jasper y Emmett quien de inmediato me presento a Rosalie, su pareja.

-A si que tu eres la famosa Bella- dijo con una sonrisa y juro por Dios que en ese momento prometí que si alguien más sonreía de aquella manera ya no me comportaría tan educadamente.

-No veo por que el ser famosa- le dije extrañada.

-Al parecer causaste una muy buena impresión en Emmett- contesto ella –Por lo que ha de ser bueno lo que has hecho- no sabia como tomarlo aquello ya que parecía más una recriminación que un elogio.

La fiesta comenzó a pasar tranquilamente, fue bastante agradable conocer a otras personas que aunque no eran de mi estilo fui bastante sociable por así decirlo, entre fotografías que estaba segura seria para las revistas sociales y beber algo de champagne por la festejada fue que llegamos a la hora de la cena, estaban guiando a los invitados por el pasillo que conducía al patio trasero donde se encontraban las mesas decoradas perfectamente y estas eran iluminadas por faroles que le daban un toque más ameno **(perfil)**

-Bella- escuche que me llamaban y me gire para encontrarme con la madre de Edward que caminaba hacia mí.

-Si señora Cullen- le conteste en cuanto ella estuvo frente a mí.

-Nada de señora Bella, puedes llamarme Esme- dijo con una sonrisa maternal, como aquellas que me daba Sue.

-Gracias- dije algo avergonzada.

-Las gracias tengo que dártelas yo- y la mire sin entender a que se refería –No se cuanto entiendas de esto pero me trajiste a mi hijo de regreso- negué pero ella sonrío asintiendo –Conozco a mi hijo y se que tiene un gran corazón pero ahora lo veo- se giro para observar a Edward que estaba con su padre entre un grupo de hombres que eran amigos de su padre.

-Yo no…- y en ese momento quedé en completo shock ya que Esme me abrazo cariñosamente.

-Él se ve diferente Bella, no se que haya entre ustedes dos pero por favor cuídalo- su voz cargada de aquel amor incondicional me hizo flaquear, no sabia que contestarle o como actuar por lo que solo me limite a responderle el abrazo _¿Qué se supone que significaba esto? Edward no se fijaría en mi, yo simplemente era la chica que se resistía a caer en sus redes pero no tenia fuerzas para pasar nuevamente por lo mismo.

* * *

_

**_¿demore mucho? ajajaj si esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre, asi como vamos una de dos, o terino aburriendolas o simplemente me termino la historia antes de tiempo xD_**

**_otra cosa chicas, no se preocupen que aún queda fiesta ^^ jojojojo esto era una especie de aliciente para aquellas que insisten con querer asesinarme =P_**

**_y lamento no poder contestar los RR tan fluido como antes pero me queda poquito tiempo Y.Y pero ya lo haré.  
_**

**_Bueno en estos momentos estoy intentanod avanzar con "Traidas por el mar" y quizas "El Conde..." pero tengo que estudiar para mañana Y.Y si lo seeee y Dios sabe q tengo q hacerlo pero ufff no tengo cabeza para poner a desarrolar formulas y cosas por el estilo aahhhh ya me haré un ratito xD_**

**_Espero les guste las imagenes de los trajes de Bella/ Edward =P y nos leemos en el sgte, uuhmm aún estoy decidiendo si hacerlo BPOV o EPOV jijiji se que prefieren este último pero ya veremos ^^_**

_**besos, que tengan una linda semana ^^ las adoro!**  
_


	14. Chapter XIV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

**_"indira, Lily Malfoy Potter, daffnnekarolynacullen, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, laubellacullen94, TOXICULLEN, , lu537, daycullen, vaneiancullen, ana cullen, MailuPattzCullen, diana, isa-21, Caresme, liduvina, , EdithCullen71283, V, Jos WeasleyC, ImPoly, brigitte, SiL-Cullen, BABYBOO27, mabel, MyGypsyPauletta, claudi17, marihel, Laura, Kxprii-StrawwBerrie, yeraldin23, Monica Morales, Twilight-Edwella, AleLupis, , MAMITAKAREN, Kahah, Cullen Vigo, ROXXI88, Lauri R, Kaami Annie Cullen, Allie Brandon Withlock, teishi, Mela, carlita16, sophia18, Carmen Cullen-.i love fi, de Lautner, Danii Belliner Cullen, nany87, jazzz, beakis, mariclau, lizzy90, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, green'splace, deniziithaw, gatitha vampirica, Belewyn, NessylitleCullen, YuliBar, joli cullen, Shandra, AtalCullen, gpattz, Maki Salvatore, lili2543, cremita, Paolastef, Cullen-21-gladys, Jessy-Jess, Crystal Butterfly 92, Ely Cullen M, viviPatCullen, Bite Me Sr. Culle_****n, _indira, mariclau, otrisha_"**

_Son unas manipuladoras xD ya me estan sacando varios de la misma manera xD solo espero que les guste y luego no quieran matarme =P_

* * *

**XIV**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

Tenia que decir que me sentía completamente extraña en medio de esta familia, inexplicablemente todos me trataban con mucho cariño como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, la cena había sido absolutamente deliciosa, el ambiente cautivante e incluso el discurso de Carlisle, Jasper y hasta el de Edward habían sido emotivos, yo me había sentado en la mesa familiar al ir como acompañante de Edward y al ver un poco más de orden me había fijado que Jacob aún no aparecía, cosa que me extraño.

-Debe ser increíble conocer tantos lugares solo por tu trabajo- dijo Alice, quien se encontraba abrazada de Jasper, ambos emanaban tanto amor que incluso daba un poco de envidia por ser tan permanente y verdadero, yo me encontraba con ellos ya que llevaba ya varias horas perdida de Edward, desde la cena para ser exactos, bueno y tampoco es como si anduviese pegada como siamesa a él.

-Como todo trabajo tienes sus cosas buenas y malas- dije bajándole el perfil al asunto, algo me decía que si seguíamos hablando de mi trabajo terminaríamos hablando de Edward y de ese asunto si que no sabia que comentar.

-Me imagino que la parte mala debe ser trabajar con mi hermano- dijo divertido Jasper, simplemente le sonreí sin mucho que decir.

-No creo que tu hermano sea un completo ogro- protesto Alice mirándolo ceñuda, luego me miro a mi con una gran sonrisa –Somos amigos desde que éramos niños- me contó –Y lo conozco muy bien así que confío en que te a tratado bien- y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa cómplice que la familia Cullen llevaba toda la noche regalándome.

-Es por que no tuviste que vivir con él- dijo su marido sonriente y aparte mi mirada de ellos para darles privacidad.

En ese momento deje viajar mi vista hacia el resto de los invitados, todos muy glamorosos posaban para las fotografías que saldrían en las revistas sociales, muchos grupos se formaban para una platica y me quede en un grupo en particular, ya que encontré al fin esa cabellera cobriza poco usual, Edward interactuaba con varios hombres de edad mayor a él pero se desenvolvía tan bien como si fuesen de la misma edad.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Bella- salte del susto al escuchar a Alice tan cerca de mi, me voltee a ella y Jasper ya no estaba, solo Alice mirándome contenta al descubrirme que miraba a Edward.

-Yo estoy muy agradecida por la invitación- le sonreí.

-Espero que no pienses que intento meterme en tu vida y la de Edward, Bella- la mire preocupada –Solo quiero decirte de corazón que esperamos que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes ya que nunca había visto a mi amigo así- declaro mirándolo a él con cierta melancolía –Edward no a tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres y por eso suele ser algo arisco pero en el fondo es un niño que necesita ser entendido, nada más- seguí su mirada para verlo a él sonreír entre sus pares pero si lo mirabas detenidamente ahí estaba esa mirada que expresaba vació y soledad.

-Entre nosotros no pasa nada Alice- preferí ser directa de inmediato y no engañar a esta familia que tan bien me han tratado.

-Eso es entre ustedes dos Bella, yo solo te pido que sea lo que sea que suceda no te cierres, se ve que eres una gran chica y definitivamente lo ayudarías mucho aunque sea como amiga- ella me miro y algo vio detrás de mi hombro que hizo cambiar su actitud –Hola Jacob.

Me giré y me encontré a un Jacob completamente asombrado.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al verme y me gire para ver a Alice quien le fruncía el ceño.

-¿Que crees que hace aquí Jacob? Esta con nosotros celebrando el cumpleaños de Esme- le dijo como si fuese un bobo.

-¿Jasper te invito?- me pregunto.

-Yo la invite- mintió Alice de inmediato.

-¿Se conocen?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo.

-¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio?- le pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No claro que no, es solo que me extraño ver a Bella aquí- dijo sin dejar de mirarme y la verdad es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, Alice se alejo de nosotros no sin antes darme una mirada amistosa.

-¿Como has estado?- le pregunte para aminorar la tensión.

-Con harto trabajo, tuve que solucionar un problema por eso la demora- dijo lamentándose pero luego se recompuso y me miro con una sonrisa -Y a la espera de que cierta chica de ojos chocolates acepte una salida conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jake- le advertí –Aceptaré solo si esa salida es meramente amistosa- su sonrisa se redujo perceptiblemente.

-Bella- dijo él como si le doliera escuchar eso y yo negué para que no comenzara algo que no terminaría como él quería –Que testaruda eres- dijo a modo juguetón pero sus ojos quedaron sin rastro de felicidad -¿Al menos un baile?- dijo tendiéndome su mano y en ese momento sentí mi espalda arder como si alguien me observara minuciosamente, no me gire para comprobarlo, solo acepte la mano de Jake para no ser descortés, después de todo si él se sentía así era meramente por mi culpa por haberle dado alas a que pensara que esto podía llegar a otra parte.

-Solo un baile Jake- le advertí y él sonrío satisfecho con algo que paso por su cabeza.

La tranquila música de Jazz nos permitía bailar bastante cerca el uno del otro poniéndome nerviosa, su rostro que estaba a escasos centímetros del mió y sus ojos fijos en mí mientras yo intentaba desviar la mirada al resto de los invitados.

-Sabes- me dijo de pronto logrando captar mi atención y lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos estaban levemente perdidos en alguna clase de recuerdo –Fui al cementerio a ver a mi esposa- dijo de pronto y fruncí mi ceño sin entender a que iba eso –No e ido desde que murió.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Llevaba años sin ir negándome a que ella había muerto- mi corazón se contrajo de tristeza al verlo así, un hombre hecho y derecho quebrándose por el recuerdo de su esposa. Él seguía con una mano tomada la mía y la otra en mi cintura mientras nos movíamos como autómatas al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- le pregunte y él poso su mirada intensa en mi causándome un escalofrío.

-Tú- dijo sin rodeos y yo lo mire como si estuviese mal de la cabeza –Aunque no lo creas Bella desde que te conocí algo nuevo sucedió conmigo, reabriste todo aquello que había quedado enterrado, todo aquello que olvide por el dolor a la perdida- sentí mi respiración acelerarse solo por verlo así, mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo que corriera de ahí pero la mente siempre manda sobre el cuerpo y ahí me quede para escucharlo, para ayudarlo en lo que yo pudiera.

-La verdad es que no se que decirte- le dije apesadumbrada.

-Nada- contesto el con un amago de sonrisa –Solo quería decirte que me ayudaste aunque no lo supieras, me ayudaste a darme cuenta que debo seguir con mi vida, Leah hubiese querido eso para mi- asentí en acuerdo.

-Ella estaría orgullosa de ti Jake- le dije cariñosamente y en un descuido que sucedió demasiado rápido, él llevo sus labios sobre los míos dejándome completamente anonadada, él entreabrió sus labios para succionar los míos mientras yo continuaba con mis ojos completamente abiertos debido al asombro sin mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, quizás no había sido besada una millonada de veces pero sabia la diferenciar entre el gusto de dar un beso y la necesidad de salir arrancando como en este caso, él insistió un poco más pero cuando notó que yo no reaccionaba se separo de mi con sus ojos cerrados.

-No diré que lo siento por que solo con sentir tus labios fue algo increíble, solo diré que lamento no ser Edward- y en ese momento abrió sus ojos con tristeza mientras yo pestañeaba asombrada y a la vez negaba vigorosamente.

-No se que estas diciendo Jake.

-No te engañes Bella, puedo ver en tus ojos que sientes algo por él y lo peor de todo es que Edward será mi amigo pero él jamás se interesará en alguien verdaderamente- aquello me dolió realmente.

-No te preocupes Jake, entre él y yo no pasa nada.

-No por que tú no quieras- en ese momento me molesto su actitud.

-A ya tú si quieres creerme- me solté de su abrazo y cuando me iba a girar para marcharme de ahí, él me volvió a abrazar.

-Perdóname Bella, no se que me pasa contigo pero me pongo un tonto cuando te tengo cerca- dijo entre mis cabellos, con ese ángulo pude divisar que Edward nos estaba mirando fijamente y cuando vio que lo estaba mirando volvió a los suyo fingiendo que no nos había estado observando.

-Suéltame Jacob- le pedí alejando la rabia y él lo hizo –Realmente estoy muy contenta por ti y el gran paso que has dado pero tienes que entender que eso lo hiciste tu mismo, yo nada tuve que ver- él comenzó a negar –Si Jake, sobre todo por que nunca te e prometido que entre nosotros vaya a existir algo- me sentía mal solo con ver su rostro triste.

-¿Qué a pasado en este poco tiempo Bella? Nos llevábamos tan bien y ambos estábamos perdidos en cuanto a las relaciones de pareja que parecía que juntos nos íbamos a complementar y a ayudar- me sentí terrible de verlo así y en efecto él se había ilusionado con algo que yo no podía darle.

-No es así Jake, yo no estoy preparada aún para una relación- le dije sinceramente.

-Te bloqueas por eso no resultaría pero si me dejaras intentarlo verás que cambiarias de parecer pronto…- y volvió a besarme pero esta vez de manera más desesperada y esta vez si reaccioné alejándolo de manera brusca de mi.

–Por favor no vuelvas a besarme y menos en frente de tantas personas que pueden pensar lo que no es- le dije al notar que un par de personas nos observaban asombrados, lo mire fijamente a los ojos demostrándole mi molestia.

-No pienso disculparme- dijo pagado de si mismo –Tengo tiempo y soy una persona insistente- volvió a acercarse a mi y yo puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo, como no deje que me besara me besó la frente y se fue hacia el interior de la casa dejándome molesta y sin saber como reaccionar.

-Veo que las cosas van avanzando con Jake- me gire asustada al escuchar la voz de Edward, no supe como describir su voz o su rostro ya que estaba completamente neutro sin emociones.

-No es lo que crees- le dije mirándolo para que me creyera.

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Bella- esta vez su voz fue seria.

-No te las estoy dando pero dado el hecho de que hay ocasiones en que volamos con Jacob no quiero que se tome por el lado equivocado, soy profesional y no me involucro con parte del trabajo- él asintió pensativo.

-Da igual- dijo serio –Solo te pido que si quieren dar un espectáculo que sea en otra parte para que no le arruinen la celebración a mi madre- sentí mi rostro comenzar a colorarse por la vergüenza, después de todo era lo que yo también había pensado al ver que varias personas habían visto la escena.

-Lo siento- me disculpe avergonzada –Ya le deje en claro que no quería que…- me cortó.

-Es tú vida Bella, puedes hacer con ella lo que más te acomode- y con esas últimas palabras se alejo de mi dejándome con una sensación de vació que no me gusto para nada.

El resto de la celebración paso de una manera extraña, Alice y Emmett me acogieron bastante bien y dado el hecho de que también habían visto la escenita con Jacob me dieron su completo apoyo y me creyeron cuando les explique que no era algo que yo quería.

-Pude verlo en tu cara Bella, si literalmente no reaccionaste cuando te besó- expuso Emmett

-Que poco tacto tiene Jake- dijo Alice mirándome con cierta incertidumbre -¿Qué te dijo Edward?- pregunto preocupada y en ese momento sentí un nudo en la garganta ya que desde que hablamos luego de eso no lo había vuelto a ver.

-En definitiva me pidió que fuera más cuidadosa con mis demostraciones afectivas en la celebración de su madre- dije restándole importancia.

-Claro, sobre todo no delante de él- dijo bajito Emmett pero Alice y yo escuchamos ya que lo quedamos mirando, Alice con una sonrisa en acuerdo y yo con mala cara -¿Qué?- me pregunto inocentemente –Mi mami me enseño a no mentir- y eso nos saco una gran carcajada a Alice y a mí.

-¿De que ríen?- nos pregunto Rose que se incorporo a nuestro pequeño circulo.

-De la cara de asco que puso Bella cuando Jacob la besó- le contó Emmett sin dejar de reírse y Rose me miro de inmediato con mala cara.

-¿Te besaste con Jacob?- pregunto molesta.

-No, él la besó y ella no reaccionó y luego lo alejo- me defendió de inmediato Alice al verla con mala cara.

-Claro- dijo desviando su mirada de mí dejando en claro que no lo creía.

-Emmett ¿me ayudarías a sacar un envase de la cocina, esta sobre la repisa por lo que no lo alcanzo?- le pidió Alice.

-¿Para qué quieres un envase?- le pregunto éste con cara de confusión.

-Emmett, acompáñame- chirrío entre dientes y ahí Emmett entendió la indirecta.

-Veo que te gusta jugar a que dos hombres se peleen por una mujer- me dijo ella con cara de asco.

-Yo no quiero eso, además aquí nadie se a peleado con nadie- dije extrañada, no entendía por que le caía tan mal a ella si ni me conocía.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo hasta hace un par de minutos que entendí por que dentro de la casa Jacob y Edward estaban discutiendo, de no ser por que llega Carlisle estoy segura que hubiese terminado en golpes- dijo ella molesta –Por que simplemente no te decides por uno de los dos y dejas de jugar- dijo molesta.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté -¿Crees que intento quedarme con alguno de ellos?- le dije sin poder creerlo.

-¿No es así?- espeto arrogante –Llegas aquí con Edward y luego te besas con Jacob ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?- negué de inmediato.

-No se cual sea tu problema conmigo Rosalie pero Jacob me besó y le pedí que no volviera a hacerlo, por otra parte Edward fue muy amable en invitarme pero entre él y yo tampoco sucede nada- le dije algo molesta y ella me analizo.

-Conocí a Edward gracias a Emmett ¿y sabes que fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi?- percibí que había bajado un poco aquel muro de frialdad hacia a mi, negué ante su pregunta –Que era un hombre tan solitario y deseoso de amar que tenia miedo de expresarlo, con Emmett amamos los deportes extremos por que nos sentimos libres, por que olvidamos, Edward intenta ser otra persona, lo veo en sus ojos en cada salto, en cada riesgo él simplemente quiere alejarse de lo que se a convertido y le gustaría dejarlo pero es difícil si el resto te juzga sin conocerte, es difícil si te encasillan y no te dejan escapar- la mire atenta y su rostro se perdió en alguna clase de recuerdo.

Finalmente Rosalie se fue dejándome ahí sola con muchas ideas en la cabeza, no sabia si todo aquello me lo había dicho para que considerara algo con Edward o para que simplemente me alejara por que consideraba que yo no era buena para él, decidí la solución fácil y camine hasta la entrada de la casa decidida a salir de ahí, llamaría un taxi y esperaría a que me recogiera para volver a mi casa, a mi refugio personal.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- me llevé las manos al pecho al escuchar a Edward hablarme prácticamente al odio.

-Volveré a mi casa- dije sin mirarlo –Por favor despídeme de Esme y agradécele su hospitalidad- dije mirando el camino esperando al taxi.

-No es de muy buena educación irse sin despedirse personalmente, sobre todo si dices que mi madre fue tan hospitalaria, no se lo merece- me hizo sentir mal y lo mire.

-No quiero causarle más problemas- dije al recordar lo que había mencionado Rosalie con la discusión entre él y su amigo.

-No te preocupes que Esme no se a enterado- contesto.

-Pero tú dijiste…- no me dejo terminar.

-Además- continuo –No has bailado conmigo- pestañee incrédula por el cambio de actitud.

-¿Sufres de alguna clase de trastorno bipolar?- le pregunte extrañada y él simplemente sonrío de aquella arrebatadora manera que te hace flaquear.

-Tengo que tratármela con medicamentos pero creo que los olvide este día –bromeo y me tendió su mano para que entráramos a la casa, cuando la acepte la solté de inmediato al sentir nuevamente esa corriente que solo me pasaba con él.

Finalmente el dejo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me guío hacia el interior, quitándome el abrigo nuevamente y entregándoselo al mozo junto con mi cartera de mano.

-Jake… ¿esta bien?- Le pregunte cuando íbamos caminando hacia la pista que ya estaba más concurrida con otros bailarines, él me miro de manera inquisitiva.

-Creo que si, la última vez que lo vi estaba muy animado con un Jack Daniels en su mano- lo mire preocupada –No te preocupes, estará bien- cuando llegamos al borde de la pista la misma rubia que nos recibió se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- le preguntó batiendo sus pestañas de manera coqueta.

-Irina ¿no ves que bailare con otra persona?- le dijo como si fuese lo obvio y lo vi rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- le pregunto de manera seductora como si él no le hubiese dicho nada, en ese momento sentí pena por ella, como no se daba cuenta del NO rotundo -O mejor aún, quizás como bailamos aquella vez en Fiji ¿recuerdas?- Edward chasqueo su lengua y al ver la mirada lasciva de la rubia intente sacarme la idea de que habría sucedido en Fiji que la tiene a la pobre chica híper ventilando.

-Olvídalo Irina- le contesto de manera educada –Ahora por favor deja de arrastrarte y ve por otro que si este interesado- en ese momento Edward me tomo de la cintura y me dejo muy apegada a su cuerpo, Irina me fulmino con la mirada, se giro y se fue indignada.

-Eso no fue muy cortes- le dije y lo mire a los ojos.

-Puede que no lo haya sido pero me estaba cansando- unió sus ojos a los míos estremeciéndome.

-¿Qué paso en Fiji?- le pregunte y él se tensó levemente pero se relajo al cambio de la música celta que daba un toque más relajante al ambiente, pronto nos vimos envueltos en un baile tranquilo pero a la vez cargado de cierta electricidad al sentirnos tan cerca.

-Digamos que el estar borracho en una playa paradisíaca no es un buen conjunto cuando estas con una mujer tan- lo pensó –Tan pasional y pegadiza como Irina- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh- le conteste entendiendo el sexo desenfrenado que tuvieron que tener.

-Aunque tengo que añadir a mi favor que hasta bebido soy muy bueno- percibí la nota de diversión en su voz y recargue mi rostro en su pecho para bailar.

-En que buena estima te tienes- le dije divertida.

-¿No lo crees así?- me separo levemente de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos y su mirada intensa me hizo estremecerme.

-Solo digo el poco amor propio que te tienes- le dije sarcásticamente dejándo mejor de lado ese tipo de conversaciones.

-¿No crees en el sexo casual?- _suficiente Bella_, pensé en ese momento pero como siempre mi boca siempre se adelantaba a mi cabeza.

-Puede ser- y en ese momento me palmee internamente ¿Qué parecía eso, una clase de flirteo?

-Es bueno saberlo- susurró con una amplia sonrisa satisfecha sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

_Cuidado Bella que a la larga todos los hombres lo único que quieren es llevarte a la cama y luego desecharte sin importarle tus sentimientos,_ me recordé.

-Pero que lindos se veeen- nos giramos asustados al escuchar la fuerte voz de Jacob llamando no solo la atención de nosotros sino que de varios que estaban ahí cerca, y no solo eso, él estaba borracho por lo que llamaba aún más la atención.

-Amigo estás borracho- dijo Edward preocupado acercándose a él pero Jake levanto sus manos para impedírselo y ahí note que en una de ellas llevaba una botella de whisky a medio acabar.

-¿Amigo? Dices ser mi amigo cuando intentas nuevamente quitarme a la chica que me interesa- Edward a mi lado se tensó al escuchar sus palabras, a pesar de que estaba borracho eran fuertes y claras.

-Jacob- en ese momento se acercaron Emmett y Jasper acompañados de sus mujeres, todas igual de preocupadas.

-No por favor déjenme acabar y así todos se enteran la clase de amigo que resulto ser Edwarcito, el hijito bastardo- no entendí mucho sus palabras pero el resto puso mala cara y Edward entristeció visiblemente.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí!- escuche detrás de mi a Carlisle y en ese momento lo vi enojado cuando en toda aquella noche siempre lo había visto tan apacible y cariñoso con todos los invitados allí presente, Esme se acerco de inmediato donde estaba Edward y lo abrazo de manera cariñosa pero él no reaccionaba, solo miraba a Jacob desilusionado. Ya a esas alturas el espectáculo era mayúsculo y todos los invitados estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía.

-Mañana te vas a arrepentir de lo que estas diciendo- lo amenazó Emmett cuando comenzaba a forcejear con Jasper para sacarlo.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber sido su amigo- le escupió las palabras con su rostro enmarcado por la desilusión y la cólera, vi a Edward y el seguía entristecido viendo a su amigo reaccionar así -¿O es que no sabes lo que él me hizo?- provocó a Emmett.

-Jacob es suficiente- esta vez intervino Jasper quien forcejeaba aún más fuerte para sacarlo cuanto antes, en ese momento divise a Irina con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro disfrutando la escena.

-¡Él!- dijo apuntando a Edward –Quien dice ser mi amigo se acostó con mi esposa- dijo asqueado y encolerizado, en ese mismo instante se instauro un silencio tensó dejándonos paralizados ante las palabras de Jacob, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo por lo que me gire a ver a Edward pero mi corazón se quebró sin poder creer al ver su rostro apesadumbrado y arrepentido como aceptando las acusaciones –Y no conforme con mi esposa muerta ahora intenta tirarse a la chica que me interesa, si Edward- le dijo al verlo a la cara –Por que tú sabias desde un comienzo que ella me interesaba y me juraste que para ti ella no significaba nada- algo dentro de mi hizo un fuerte crujido como de quebrazón –Y resulta que ahora la invitas a las cenas familiares para impresionarla- me lleve las manos a la boca para acallar el gemido de incredulidad, si eso era verdad yo era simplemente un nuevo reto para Edward y lo peor de todo es que yo hubiese estado dispuesta a arriesgarme, en ese momento me di cuenta que todas mis convicciones por hombres como él habían quedado olvidadas desde que lo conocí verdaderamente, o al menos como él había fingido ser conmigo ya que de todo lo dicho por Jacob, él no se inmuto a negar nada, solo a mirarlo de manera triste como si algo de todo eso le doliera pero yo ya no le creería.

* * *

_**Bien, lo se lo se soy mala pero saben que me gusta el suspenso. Queria aclarar algunas dudas generales**_

_**1° como pueden ver no tengo una fecha fija para actualizar ya que desde un tiempo a esta parte siempre me sacan los capis con sus chantajes emocionales xD**_

_**2° no tengo idea cuantos caps tenga esta historia**_

_**3° y último, se que muchas ya quieren alguna clase de interaccion entre estos dos pero hay que solucionar algunas cosillas antes, como ven aquí ya comienzan a revelarse parte de ellas, además imaginense que si ustedes se sienten así ¿como creen que se sienta Edward? en fin en fin, no revelare nada, se que varias querian EPOV pero en el sgte si que si porque ahora si hay harto que solucionar, no me odien si saben que yo las adoroooo besooos ^^**_


	15. Chapter XV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"Shandra, de Lautner, gatitha vampirica, claudi17, Clari.A, Nelly McCarthy, Edward Cullen's Pauli, Estefaniaaliceculle, LOQUIBELL, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, Diyola, NenaMala, PatriciaaJayme17, stefi, EdithCullen71283, Esme Mary Cullen, Lauri R, sophia18, Monica's Citric Things, liduvina, cremita, diana, lili2543, Laura, danyela-0, kanikcami-cullen, Twilight-Edwella, amyel1806, yeraldin23, viviPatCullen, NessylitleCullen, daffnnekarolynacullen, Maki Salvatore, daycullen, Rosalia09, ImPoly, krencullen, Monica Morales, MyGypsyPauletta, gabby, carlita16, Elena, i8seli23, teishi, aurorita90, laubellacullen94, Lily Malfoy Potter, Angye, gpattz, green'splace, Vanessa, Crystal Butterfly 92, lunatico0030, lizzy90, joli cullen, Mimi, paty, Ely Cullen M, otrisha, Danii Belliner Cullen, Caresme, Gabii, mjnd, mariclau, SiL-Cullen, tatiana c, , vaneiancullen, Paolastef, ROXXI88, BABYBOO27, Cullen-21-gladys, Jos WeasleyC, Cullen Vigo, Laura Castiblanco, MailuPattzCulle, TOXICULLEN, Angie, Antuss, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, sarita-26, Kahah, V, lu537, Jacky Masen'Cullen, AtalCullen, tatocullen, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, Belewyn, isa-21, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Fran Cullen Masen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Kxprii-StrawwBerries"**_

_Gracias, gracias, gracias! no me explayo y las dejo leer, abajito mejor nos leemos!_

* * *

**XV**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Ese fin de semana luego de mí viaje a Milán fue un completo desastre ya que sentía la necesidad de salir y hacer algo nuevo, era como si algo me faltara por consiguiente fue poco lo que pude concentrarme en el trabajo pendiente.

Al día siguiente cuando ya estaba en el trabajo me había sucedido algo nuevo y completamente perturbador, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Bella a pesar de que me estaba absorbiendo en el trabajo.

-¿Todo bien?- levante mi mirada de los informes que tenía esparcidos sobre el escritorio para ver a Jasper que estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y mirándome entre divertido y preocupado.

-No consigo llegar a un balance- le dije y volví mi vista hacia los documentos.

-Extraño en ti- y escuche como cerraba la puerta -¿Algo que te perturbe quizás?- el muy maldito siempre había tenido esa percepción extrasensorial sobre todo si se trataba de mi.

-Solo quiero terminar esto rápido- le dije sin darle muchas vueltas –Pronto tendremos que viajar a Japón a cerrar el trato definitivamente con "Corporation & Business"- le dije y en ese momento lleve mi vista hacia mi correo electrónico que mantenía abierto para recibir información en el momento.

-¿Ansioso de viajar?- sentí la nota de burla en su voz.

-Lo de siempre- conteste sin mirarlo ya que sabia a que quería llegar -¿Ya solucionaste el problema que nos esta dando el Banco Central?- le pregunté ya que la semana pasada que no estuve, y que nadie me informo, más que nada por que había dejado escondido mi móvil en un cajón de hotel para ir al "Valle de Aosta" sin que nadie me molestara, de la orden del Banco central a la empresa de reorganizar nuestro modo de trabajo ya que era insólito que nosotros estuviésemos sobre ellos, y de paso me interrogo de por que no contesté el móvil algo más asombroso aún para él.

-¿Qué es eso de que aplazaste la idea del despido de los trabajadores de System Progress?- levante mi mirada e inmediatamente me arrepentí al verlo con su ceño fruncido y aquella mirada inquisidora –Eso si que es nuevo, Edward Cullen retractándose de una de sus decisiones- silbó fuertemente –Pensé que nunca viviría para eso.

-¿Ya acabaste con las estupideces?- le pregunte molesto y el solo comenzó a reírse.

-Claro- dijo poco convencido –Supongo que estarás el viernes en casa de nuestros padres ¿no?- tontamente estuve a punto de sonreír solo de pensar en ello.

-No me queda de otra ¿no? Sino después la gente se pone a hablar y no estoy interesado en dar explicaciones públicas- zanjé el tema y Jasper me miro molesto.

-Al menos se que iras, aunque no sean por las razones correctas- se levanto de la silla para marcharse.

Cuando él se fue la concentración fue aún peor ya que me estaba poniendo ansioso por que el viernes llegara.

_Estas peor que adolescente, ya pareces de preescolar_, se burlo mi conciencia de mí.

-Estoy reconsiderando en si hice bien en invitarla, quizás parezca otra cosa, algo así como una cita- me dije preocupado.

_¿Una cita? ¿Tú?, si no sabes ni tratar a una mujer_, me recrimino.

-Sus gritos de placer siempre me dicen lo contrario

_¿Sabes cuales son las estadísticas de las mujeres que fingen orgasmos?_

-¿Crees que sea el caso?- pregunte preocupado y solo recibí como respuesta una carcajada –Idiota- dije.

_En ese caso él idiota eres tú si yo soy tú conciencia_, rodé los ojos y seguí con mi trabajo o con el intento que estaba haciendo.

Pase los primeros tres días de la misma manera, absorbido en el trabajo, luego llegaba a casa para continuar allá y me quedaba dormido hasta tarde pensando en por que esa insulsa chica estaba llamando tanto mi atención.

_Para ser insulsa le das más vueltas que cordero asado._

-Al menos déjame trabajar en casa- gruñí.

_Já, trabajo._

Eso era parte de la rutina, los constantes monólogos con mi cabeza acerca de las cosas que estaban pasando por ella, no me dejaban tranquilo ni en las duchas matutinas por consiguiente en el trabajo menos.

_¿Por qué siento que estas buscando una excusa para ir a buscarla?_

-¡No estoy haciendo eso!- dije rápidamente

_Que extraño por que es eso precisamente lo que estas haciendo aquí arriba_, iba a replicar hasta que oportunamente apareció mi amigo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea por que los inversionistas de Grecia quieran afiliarse expresamente con nosotros?- me pregunto entrando a mi oficina como si fuese el living de su casa, tenia en sus manos unos documentos que no dejaba de leer –Me parece extraño ese repentino entusiasmo- declaro y me tendió los informes, los leí y en efecto no era mucho lo que pedían en ganancias lo que llamaba aún más la atención.

-Quizás quieran unirse al prestigio que entregamos- dije no muy convencido.

-¿Estas bien? Jasper ya me había mencionado que estas como en otro planeta y las secretarias no dejan de hablar sobre la orden que diste de no despido- rodé los ojos, ¿es que nada se podía mantener en estricto secreto profesional? Ya hablaría con Jessica, además tenía un asunto importante pendiente.

_Otra vez Bella Swan ¿no?_ Hice oídos sordos.

-Estoy intentando terminar un balance desde hace un par de día y aún no lo consigo- le confidencie causando que Jacob abriera sus ojos asombrados.

-Es realmente preocupante como Jasper dijo- su tono era divertido.

-No me causa gracia sabes- retome mi labor pero Jake no se iba de la oficina.

-Estaba pensando en invitar a Bella a la cena de tu madre- _OH OH_, exacto oh oh apoye a mi cabeza.

-Jake…- dije pero mi cabeza no me dejo terminar.

_¿Por qué no le dijiste de antes que la habías invitado tú? Después de todo era para ayudarlo a él ¿no?_

_-_Si ya se lo que me dirás- abrí mis ojos asustado –Que no te hable de Bella Swan por que no la crees adecuada para mi, bla bla bla- suspire tranquilo –Dale una oportunidad, la chica es realmente increíble.

-Es tú vida amigo yo no pienso inmiscuirme.

-¿Por qué decidiste salir con ella en Milán?

_Jo amigo, a ver como te zafas de esta._

-Gracias- susurre bajito pero volví a mirar a Jake –Aunque no lo creas estaba intentando saber si la chica tenia buenas intenciones- puse mi mejor cara.

-Entonces no es nada en plan conquista de esos tuyos ¿no?- Jake tenia su ceño fruncido.

-Ella no me interesa para nada- dije seguro y él me miro unos segundos analizando mi respuesta, luego sonrío brevemente.

-Iré mañana por la tarde a su casa para invitarla a lo de Esme- y con eso último se despidió dejándome peor aún de lo que ya estaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras procesaba algunas cosas.

_Claro, ahora podrías ir a darle las gracias por darte la idea que tanto estabas buscando_, sonreí divertido y me paré del sofá para ir hasta donde Jessica.

-Jessica- le dije en cuanto abrí la puerta y ella se irguió algo asustada.

-Si señor- pregunto de inmediato.

-Necesito preguntarte algo- ella asintió nerviosa -¿Por qué me dijiste que Isabella Swan no quería trabajar para mi hace dos años atrás?- le pregunte alzando mi ceja esperando su respuesta, su rostro se descompuso al verse descubierta –Y espero no estés pensando en alguna mentira por que sabes que igual lo descubriré- ella asintió.

-Fue por Tanya señor, ella me chantajeo para que la dejara a ella en lugar de Isabella- dijo tímidamente.

-¡Como que te chantajeo! ¿Con que?- le pregunte enojado y ella se ruborizo fuertemente.

-Yo ya estaba casada cuando us…usted y y…o- retorció sus dedos entre si.

-¿Y ahora cual fue la diferencia?- le pregunte sin entender mucho.

-Había solicitado a Ángela Weber solo que al parecer ella no pudo y desde la empresa enviaron a Isabella Swan como reemplazo, no tuve nada que ver en esa decisión- asentí.

-Tráeme un café- ella iba a salir de inmediato pero la detuve.

_¿Ahora te las darás de espía?_

-Déjame a mí- susurre bajito –Pero que sea de la cafetería de la esquina- levante mi voz y le dije cuando ya iba como a la mitad del pasillo, ella me miro, asintió y de inmediato se puso en marcha a paso rápido, en cuanto desapareció de mi vista perdiéndose por el ascensor me metí en su ordenador.

_No es de muy buena educación esto de meterse en las cosas ajenas._

-Pero si le pregunto directamente sabes que mañana o quizás esta misma tarde toda la empresa se entere- ambos sonreímos en acuerdo.

Y busque en su ordenador los archivos de mis trabajadores directos, conocía muy bien los programas por lo que pronto di con el folio de Isabella Swan, pase rápidamente la información laboral hasta que llegue a la personal y anote su dirección.

_Linda ¿no?,_ me pregunto cuando me quede mirando un poco más su foto.

-He conocido a varias castañas en mi vida- dije restándole importancia, estaba seguro de que si mi conciencia tuviese ojos, éstos los rodaría.

Cuando sentí el pitido del ascensor acercarse, me levante de un salto y entre a mi oficina sintiéndome un niño haciendo travesuras.

Cuando llegue a casa esa tarde Irma me estaba esperando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jasper me dijo que asistirías a la cena de tu madre.

-Hola nana, si estoy bien gracias algo cansado pero con un buen sueño me repondré ¿Cómo estas tú?- le pregunte llegando a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro que estés haciendo las cosas bien hijo, tu madre te ama- ella me abrazó con mucho cariño.

-No te hagas ilusiones nana, iré solo por que no quiero que después comiencen a especular por que uno de sus hijos no asistió- frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás rechazándola? Ella hizo lo que hizo por que te amo desde que te vio- y algo la hizo callar en ese momento –Será mejor que me vaya, Kevin esta esperando por mí- me abrazo y me besó y se marcho.

_Definitivamente ella sabe algo más de lo que se te dijo hace siete meses atrás_, asentí en acuerdo.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo las cosas no habían sido muy distintas, como aún no conseguía terminar el balance de fin de mes y ya tenia en la cabeza otra idea mejor, decidí relegar mis responsabilidades a Arthur del sexto piso, contador desde hace ya varios años, solo que como siempre me encargaba personalmente de hacer esa parte del trabajo, no tenia que contar con él personalmente.

-Arthur- el hombre se asombro cuando me dirigí a él, de un salto se puso de pie cuando lo tuve de frente y pude ver que su rostro estaba tan nervioso que su frente se perlo de inmediato con sudor.

-Dígame Sr. Cullen- dijo nervioso.

-Estoy haciendo una prueba a mis empleados de más años y esta vez te toco a ti demostrarme si estas realmente capacitado para seguir utilizando este puesto- le tendí los informes que ya por cuatro días no conseguí sacar nada –Demuéstrame que puedes terminarlos para el viernes por la mañana- le dije y el los tomo, cuando los leyó su ceño se frunció –Te advierto que tengo las respuestas por lo que no podrás engañarme- le dije altivo.

-¿Un balance mensual?- pregunto como si no lo pudiese creer y yo lo mire con mala cara.

-¿Qué, es demasiado difícil para ti? Por que si es así puedo ir donde…- el me cortó.

-No señor por supuesto que no, es solo que pensaba que si era una prueba seria algo más complicado pero puedo hacerlo.

_Pobres hombres, los tienes trabajando al borde de los nervios_, sonreí satisfecho.

-No me desilusiones- le dije antes de salir y el asintió.

-Gracias por la oportunidad señor- dijo agradecido y salí de ahí antes de que comenzara alguna clase de escena melodramática, al menos ya podía dar por hecho el balance de fin de mes.

_¿Entonces ahora que? ¿Seguirás con lo que tienes pensado?_

-Nunca doy marcha atrás- dije seguro.

_Hasta hace poco que la castaña te hizo cambiar de parecer_, gruñí molesto por que me recordaran las cosas que había hecho.

Me fui hacia los estacionamientos y de la cajuela saqué mi ropa deportiva, paré en un servicio de gasolinera más alejada de la empresa y me cambie.

Con el GPS dí de inmediato con el departamento de Bella y subí decidido a escuchar un si como respuesta a lo que tenia pensado.

_Según tú ¿todo esto es para que Jacob no este con ella y así no la invite donde Esme?,_ asentí y escuche un bufido.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta se vio completamente asombrada por mi presencia, la salude pero ella me hizo callar ya que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Si Jake aquí estoy- fruncí el ceño, el muy perro no se resistía ni un minuto ya que era relativamente temprano, había dicho que vendría por ella por la tarde, cuando escuche que ella le preguntaba por salir con él le hice señas para que no lo hiciera pero su respuesta de "no quiero mentir" me ayudo bastante ya que le dije que no lo seria ya que saldría conmigo, ella me miro un poco y le contesto que no podía.

Me adentre en su casa sintiendo lo acogedora que era, todo muy bien decorado.

Cuando descubrió que la había investigado para saber donde vivía por primera vez en muchos años sentí que me ruborizaba pero lo negué de inmediato.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando conseguí mediante la manipulación emocional hacerla venir conmigo, era un hecho que a nadie le gustaba que le dijeran cobarde y desafiarlo a demostrarlo era un "si" seguro, así como ella lo había hecho en ese momento.

Cuando se perdió para cambiarse volvió a los pocos minutos cosa que me pareció extraño ya que estaba vestida igual, me comento que su hermanastro Seth le había pedido que firmara una revista para él.

-Recuerdo esta entrevista- dije mirando la portada, me quede un par de minutos contemplándola luego de que le dijera a Bella que fuera a cambiarse.

Me reí cuando recordé que para ese viaje me habían vinculado con dos modelos, la excursionista guía y hasta con la dueña del "Interlaken" que quedaba en los Alpes Suizos, ese invierno fui a esquiar con unos amigos pero el cambio de clima me había afectado como nunca dejándome en cama prácticamente toda la semana de vacaciones, mis amigos aprovecharon los días y los periodistas al no verme con ellos comenzaron a especular de que estaba en mi cuarto de hotel con todas esas bellas mujeres, cuando en realidad estaba tomando pastillas, con el papel higiénico como mi único amigo y con el cuerpo lleno de compresas frías para bajar la fiebre.

Cosas que ellos inventaban para conseguir vender más ejemplares a mi simplemente me divertían ya que estaba claro que nunca podría sacarme de encima el papel de mujeriego.

_¿Será por que lo eres?_

-¿Hace cuanto no nos acostamos con alguien?- le pregunte.

_No es por que estés intentando cambiar precisamente, es por que no puedes sacarte a cierta muchacha que en estos momentos esta completamente desnuda un par de cuartos más allá que no te deja concentrarte ni hasta con nuestras amigas._

Decidí pasar ese comentario por alto y tome el bolígrafo que Bella trajo para firmarle la revista a su hermano.

"_La vida es una sola por lo que hay que disfrutarla 100% _

_Solo tienes que mirar a un lado y tendrás a tu_

_Mayor héroe, tu inspiración para conseguir lo_

_Mas grandioso, pronto amigo mío no seré yo quien _

_Dispute ese lugar. Edward Cullen"_

_Ya ¿y eso? ¿Por qué mejor no te le declaraste a su hermana y ya?_

-No seas ridículo, es un niño que necesita que sus héroes sean personas reales, como su hermana- dije como si fuese lo obvio, cuando era pequeño para mi no existía superman, Batman o tantos superhéroes que habían, sino que solo era Carlisle, hasta ese entonces.

Cuando Bella salio completamente cambiada no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo que se deleitaba tan bien en esas ropas ajustadas y para no hacerlo muy obvio simplemente la saqué de su casa con dirección a "Freedom"

Tal cual lo imaginé las bromas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar, su cara de asombro cuando me vio llegar con Bella era de portada pero se recompuso ya que sus bromas no se hicieron esperar.

Sentí cierta opresión de admiración cuando ella decidida dijo que saltaría y solo por aquel sentimiento salté de inmediato, este era el único modo que encontraba de aclarar mi mente, la libertad, el despojo de toda esta vida la dejaba atrás y lo único que quedaba era este Edward mundano arriesgando su vida junto con su conciencia y la adrenalina como mejor compañera.

Al llegar abajo me desconecte de los cables y observé un pequeño intercambio de palabras entre Emmett y Bella hasta que me percaté que él literalmente la había empujado.

Eso no debía ser así ya que se le podía crear cierto miedo y rechazo a las personas hacia las alturas, cuando la bajamos ella estaba en un estado de shock que me dejo completamente preocupado.

-¡Emmett, estás loco!- regañe a mi amigo, él solo se reía y miraba divertido a Bella, yo no lo encontraba nada gracioso, solo tenia ganas de matarlo.

Cuando Bella finalmente se recupero luego de la cantidad de insultos que le di a mi amigo, ella nos sorprendió aún más diciendo que quería hacerlo de nuevo, Emmett menciono que ella seria una de las nuestras así como lo fue Rosalie, me hizo sonreír como niño con juguete nuevo.

¿_Algo te todo esto no te dice que es un poco peligroso?_

-¿No te parece asombroso que una mujer comparta este tipo de gustos?- dije admirando como ella saltaba nuevamente mientras le tomaba algunas fotografías con mi cámara.

_Lo seria si lo dejaras en el plan deportivo, pero si la sigues mirando con esa cara de bobo creo que enfermare._

-Exagerado- dije simplemente y seguí retratando, entre los saltos de ella y de Emmett, quien luego me tomo fotografías a mí.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde nos fuimos y pase a dejarla mencionando que le había tomado algunas fotografías, yo amaba la fotografía por lo que cuando me percate de que ella disfrutaba con lo mismo, tuve que tomarle algunas para su propio recuerdo.

_Que considerado, me haces llorar._

Cuando ella me invito a tomar un café a su casa sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba pero ella menciono que era para ver las fotografías.

_Podrías enviárselas y asunto arreglado._

-Claro solo serán un par de minutos- conteste molesto ¿es que siempre tenia algo que decir?

La verdad fue bastante agradable la conversación hasta que al parecer metí la pata cuando hable acerca del tema sexual diciendo que ella no estaba en mis listas.

_Al menos no te dejaste al descubierto, ¿Qué se supone que le tienes que decir?_

"_¿mira resulta que ya te había visto hace dos años y me llamaste fuertemente la atención?" no seas ridículo amigo, la gente no da segundas oportunidades, menos a hombres como nosotros_, acepte aquello.

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba peor que antes, completamente confundido.

_Ahora te pones a pensar ¿que, de todo esto es por tu amigo?_

-De todos modos no puede pasar de un encanto físico, ella realmente a demostrado que es una persona correcta por lo tanto nunca se fijaría en mi- dije apenado cuando me recostaba en mi cama.

_Si le hablaras con la verdad quizás ella pueda entenderte y de paso le dices a tu amigo por lo que tuviste que pasar._

-¡¿Estas loco? Antes de comenzar a explicarle como pasaron las cosas él ya estaría golpeándome y con justa razón- dije como si fuese lo obvio.

_No sería tan complicado si no hubieses dejado pasar tanto tiempo._

-Para ti es fácil decirlo si te pasas los días ahí arriba sin tener que dar la cara- bufe frustrado y me acomode de mejor manera para dormir.

_Puede que no este dando la cara pero de un tiempo a esta parte se me hace difícil tener que estar compartiendo este espacio reducido con los pensamientos de ella_, _no cabemos_, sonreí divertido y me deje llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más ansioso de lo que había recordado últimamente, me bañe, vestí uno de mis trajes para la oficina y desayune algo a la carrera, guarde mi terno para la cena de esa noche en una bolsa especial y la guarde en la maleta, en la oficina me cambiaria.

Tal cual lo pedí Arthur apareció con el balance de fin de mes en un correcto orden, solo esperaba que los cálculos fueran los correctos por que ciertamente no tenia cabeza para comprobarlo, después de todo por algo se los había encomendado a él.

_Con mentiras_

-Gajes del oficio- dije restándole importancia.

-¿Esta todo bien Señor?- pregunto Arthur preocupado, yo hice como que los comprobaba desde mi computadora, que en realidad tenia el juego de Póker Online.

-Felicitaciones Arthur, has hecho un excelente trabajo- nota mental, considerar a este hombre para un ascenso –Se te notificara pronto la decisión que tome pero puedes estar tranquilo- el suspiro y me agradeció tendiéndome la mano cosa que me dejo algo asombrado.

_Ves, ahora todos piensan que eres un jefe samaritano_.

-No hay de que- dije remarcando las palabras para apartar las otras de mi cabeza.

Cuando el hombre salio discutí el simple hecho de que el hombre había sido agradecido por lo que había hecho por él.

_Ese es el asunto, tú no hiciste nada por él, en cambio el te salvo el trabajo que tú debiste terminar desde comienzos de esta semana pero no lo pudiste hacer por estar pensando en…_

-¡Ya basta!- lo corte –Eres mi conciencia pero solo tienes derecho a hablar cuando lo necesite o me veré en la obligación de ir a un psiquiatra- tras esa amenaza en esta oficina solo reinaba un armonioso silencio que me hizo sonreír y trabajar tranquilo.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo me cambie de ropa ya que luego tenia una junta con los inversionistas holandeses por lo que saldría con el tiempo justo, cuando estaba por salir a la junta Jessica me informo que tenia una visita.

-El señor Jenks lo espera Sr. Cullen- me puse tensó de inmediato.

-Hágalo pasar- junte los informes que debía resolver en esa junta y Jenks en ese instante entro como siempre, nervioso, como si le fuese a hacer algo.

_¿Será por que nunca has sido muy sutil para tratar a tus trabajadores?_

-Ya comenzaba a extrañarte- susurré en tono irónico.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen- me saludo.

-Puede dejarme el informe y retirarse, tengo una junta en unos minutos- le dije sin mirarlo.

-Es que necesito explicarle algunas cosas que salen en él- dijo nervioso, levante mi mirada de los documentos.

-Muy bien, tome asiento- le dije ofreciéndole el que estaba frente a mí

-Gracias señor, lo poco que pude averiguar se lo traje de inmediato para no hacerlo esperar- dijo nervioso rebuscando en su maletín.

-¿Poco?- le pregunte alzando mi ceja.

-Si señor- dijo y me tendió un folio que tome de inmediato viendo como mi mano tiritaba por los nervios.

El corazón se me contrajo enormemente cuando vi un par de fotografías de los que serian mis padres, ella era una mujer rubia, con sus ojos verdes como los mios, delgada con una sonrisa maternal muy calida mientras que él tenía ese mismo aspecto imponente del que yo me sentía tan orgulloso, mismo color de pelo, hasta el desorden. Además había datos como fechas y lugar de nacimiento, ambos hijos únicos, ella dueña de casa, él trabajaba para una empresa de Bienes raíces.

Leí rápidamente hasta llegar a la parte que me interesaba, se mencionaba que ambos fueron padres de un único hijo cuando ella tenía los 24 y él 30 años de edad.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido mirando a Jenks a los ojos, el trago en seco y se secó la frente.

-Eso es lo que quería decirle personalmente señor- añadió nervioso –Se dice que el hombre murió pasados algunos meses cuando su esposa dio a luz- la garganta comenzó a picarme extrañamente –Y ella con el bebé desaparecieron en cosa de días luego de ese rumor.

-¿Rumor?- pregunte molesto.

-Si señor, no se a encontrado vestigio aún de que hayan muerto pero eso es lo que se dice- retórico sus manos.

-¿Y el bebé?- pregunte no muy seguro de que había dado con las persona correctas.

-Se desconoce que sucedió con ellos señor- me levante de mi asiento frustrado.

-¿Estas seguro que son las personas correctas?- me acerque hasta él y él se encogió en su asiento asustado.

-Si señor, se les vio por última vez en Inglaterra el lugar de nacimiento de ambos.

-¿Y que averiguaste en ese lugar?- no podía quedarme solo con esa información, necesitaba conocer más.

-Dicen que la pareja era muy solitaria, sin familiares o amigos por lo que me a sido difícil encontrar algo más, si quizás me dijera algo más acerca de alguna persona que lo haya conocido en persona podría dar con su paradero.

_Sabías que tarde o temprano tenias que hablar con Esme del asunto, el correr como un loco cuando te dijo que no eras su hijo sanguíneo no fue muy maduro de tu parte y ahora debes enfrentarte a lo que ella quería contarte_, enojado me revolví el cabello aceptando que esta vez mi conciencia tenia razón.

-Puede marcharse, no prometo nada pero intentare buscar a alguien que pueda saber de ellos- Jenks asintió y de inmediato dejo mi oficina.

Le pedí a Jessica que no me molestara y que informara que por motivos de fuerza mayor no podría asistir a la junta pero estarían Jasper y Jacob.

_Tranquilo hombre, ya pronto conocerás de tu pasado_, intento calmarme.

-Resulta que desde que nací soy tan despreciable que mis padres me abandonaron- dije sintiéndome mal, el dolor de aceptar algo como eso era realmente profundo, como un loco por la rabia comencé a lanzar las cosas que tenia sobre mi escritorio, los informes, mi laptop, el cuadro familiar, tantas cosas que en ese momento no tenían importancia para mi.

_No saques conclusiones apresuradas, aún no conoces realmente como fueron las cosas._

-¿Entonces puedes explicarme por que las personas me abandonan, todas aquellas que realmente me importan?

_No todos son así, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie hasta Jacob han sido incondicionales._

-Esme y Carlisle solo sintieron lastima por un guacho abandonado, Jasper creció creyendo que era su hermano- un fuerte dolor en el pecho se instauro ahí de manera permanente –Emmett ama hasta las gaviotas, Alice y Rosalie me ofrecieron su amistad por diversas situaciones, la primera por ser el "hermano" de su esposo y la segunda por pena cuando se entero lo de Leah- era extraño que el recuerdo no fuera tan doloroso como podía haberlo sido antes –Y Jacob, sinceramente no creo que pueda considerarlo si no e sido capaz de ser sincero con uno de mis mejores amigo.

Me senté detrás del escritorio, entre mi platica personal podía escuchar perfectamente a Jessica llamarme preocupada desde la sonajera de mis cosas ser lanzadas pero desde que le grite que no se le ocurriera entrar así lo había hecho pero al parecer no le quedo muy claro ya que la puerta nuevamente se volvió a abrir.

-¡Dije que no quería ver a nadie!- grite pero la voz de ella me tranquilizo por completo, como si desprendiera bálsamos relajantes.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse le advertí que no debió entrar más que nada por que estaba enojado y triste como nunca antes, no me gustaba que nadie me viera así ya que el sufrimiento de uno es el poder del adversario.

Su voz se escuchaba preocupada pero le aseguré que estaba bien, siempre lo estaba para el resto cuando en realidad era el resto quien me encasillaba en algo que a veces me aburría ser, cuando intentaba salir era el resto que no me lo permitía, las segundas oportunidades no estaban hechas para alguien como yo.

-Sabes, no eres superman y quieras o no tienes sentimientos y sientes emociones, sea lo que haya pasado te tiene mal- ¿lo dirá enserio? ¿Será que realmente a ella le importa como pueda llegar a sentirme?

Escuche sus pasos acercarse y me recordó de la cena familiar a la que no tenia ánimos de ir, menos ahora que me sentía más despreciable cuando en realidad mi "familia" simplemente me había recogido, me dieron ganas de reír cuando ella menciono que debía hablar quizás con mi madre por que eso a ella le ayudaba a superar sus tristezas.

Cuando le recordé lo de su madre me sentí un bruto, no por que yo estuviese pasando por esta clase de conflictos tenia el derecho a escarbar en su propio dolor pero ella nuevamente me asombro con su respuesta, la observe largos minutos debatiéndome si dejar que sus palabras me dejaran convencer o no pero en aquellos ojitos se veía tanta veracidad que no me pude negar cuando ella me indico un espacio a mi lado para sentarse.

Su capacidad para aceptar las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida me dejaron con una sensación de admiración, ella era muy pequeña cuando su madre la abandono, al menos yo era un bebé y crecí con la idea de que mis padres lo eran hasta no hace mucho pero ella creció con ello y en lugar de optar por el rechazo de su madre, ella acepto que la vida le había dado otra madre, una que realmente la ama y la cuida.

_Como Esme y Carlisle lo son para ti, Como Jasper que es un Seth más crecido._

Pero aún así con todo lo que tuvo que vivir, no era capaz de juzgar a aquella madre que la abandono sin miramientos.

Tras su explicación el ambiente poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y hasta bromeamos un poco, cuando acepte su mano para que me ayudara a levantarme sentí un sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo, pero no era algo así como lujurioso, sino más bien tierno y calido, en ese momento incluso me deleite con la belleza que se podía ver debajo de ese largo abrigo, no me resistí y así se lo hice saber.

Con una extraña fuerza que Bella me había entregado decidí ir a enfrentarme a todo aquello que me atormentaba, desde hablar con mis padres que realmente lo eran por que me amaron desde que decidieron quedarse conmigo, hasta incluso hablaría con Jacob y le contaría las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado.

_¿Serás capaz de decirle a la cara que tuviste algo con su esposa difunta?_

Sabes mejor que nadie como fueron las cosas y esta noche las aclarare, pensé seguro mientras caminaba con Bella al estacionamiento para ir a aquella cena que prometía más que cualquiera de las otra.

* * *

_**Antes de que quieran matarme por este cap (que a todo esto esta larguisimo) que quedo como de transición quiero decirles que es por que en si, el cap quedo más largo aún por lo que lo dividí en dos partes y subí esta de inmediato para no demorar en el sgte (se que muchas esperan ese en particular) pero si me salto la trama depsues no se entiende nada, el otro esta listo así que por su bien psicologico intentare subirlo el fin de semana, además tengo que decir que de no ser por sus comentarios que me han hecho reir hasta hacerme llorar, e incluso mi madre me dijo que parecia loca riendome sola frente a la pantalla, habría quizas demorado un poquito más pero aquí estoy, sus amenzas de muerte e incluso perdidas de vida dejando a niños en este mundo para mi fueron suficientes para ser buenitas, además e sido un poquito cruel estos ultimos caps (ojitos de corderito) pero puedo decirles que en el sgte caps, quizás, tal vez, uuhmm no lo se, veamos alguna cosita poca, jojojo quizás aún no taaaaan físico pero ya poquito a poquito, además el otro sigue siendo EPOV asi que no me odien por que yo las adoroo ^^**_

_**besoooos y espero nos leamos el fin de semana, es que mi novio llega de Argentina y espero pasar días con él ya que no lo e visto desde hace una semana =)**_


	16. Chapter XVI

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

**_"gabby, Lily Malfoy Potter, PatriciaaJayme17, ella, PEYCI CULLEN, BABYBOO27, EdithCullen71283, Shandra, Chikanime, MailuPattzCullen( jajaja me divertí montones con tu historia), claudi17, de Lautner, isa-21, danyela-0, Allie Brandon Withlock(sorry por saltarte amiga :P), , vaneiancullen, AtalCullen, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, SiL-Cullen, Twilight-Edwella, Estefaniaalicecullen, mabel, michelletushe, daffnnekarolynacullen, neycel, anonimo, Clari.A, NessylitleCullen, gatitha vampirica, Lauri R, green'splace, deme, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, mariclau, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, maryecullen78, MyGypsyPauletta, ata31, liduvina, Monica Morales, Caresme, ImPoly, carlita16, ROXXI88, Edward Cullen's Pauli, lili2543, Danii Belliner Cullen, sophia18, Aleja, lizzy90, ROCIO, EaEaEa, Kahah, Cullen-21-gladys, Cullen Vigo, viviPatCullen, teishi, , cremita, tatocullen, otrisha, lu537, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, Antuss, Ginegine, joli cullen, Diyola, Aspasie29, V, MAMITAKAREN" _**_(espero no se me haya olvidado nadie)_

_Lamento para las chicas que se desilucionaron con el cap pasado pero era necesario, espero este les guste ^^_

_nos leemos abajito!_

* * *

**XVI**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Tengo que decir que me agrado mucho cuando Bella menciono que le había comprado un obsequio a mi madre, definitivamente algo muy considerado.

Cuando ya íbamos de camino a la cena en casa de mis padres, para amenizar el viaje opte por contarle a Bella algunas anécdotas divertidas que me habían sucedido, lamentablemente siempre eran en el plano sexual.

_De seguro cree que eres un pervertido, deberías mejor contarle anécdotas infantiles y así ella se enternecerá_, aconsejo pero no alcancé a hablar de ello ya que Bella se vio algo incomoda con el último comentario por lo que mejor se opto por el silencio.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la residencia Cullen, Bella se veía asombrada tanto así que me hizo sonreír con ella, esa era la misma reacción de quien veía la casa de mis padres por primera vez, lamentablemente la sonrisa que se me había formulado en los labios desapareció cuando escuche aquella voz estridente de Irina que se acercaba a saludarnos, nos conocíamos desde la universidad ya que ella era compañera de habitación de Leah y lamentablemente para mi ella conocía más de lo que quisiera, cuando ya estuvo cerca de nosotros en realidad se acerco a saludarme a mi ya que a Bella la ignoro por completo, podía decir que había sido entre una suerte y a la vez no, que justo en ese momento haya llegado Alice, bien por que al menos me saco a Irina de encima y mal por que su mirada se volvió entre inquisidora y picara cuando me vio con Bella, ambas se saludaron amablemente y podía afirmar que ella lo único que quería era ponerse a dar brinquitos de alegría.

-¿A quien le dará un infarto?- escuchamos tras un comentario de Alice, cuando los ojos avellana de mi madre, los mismos de Jasper, se posaron en mi pude escuchar un jadeo de impresión que salio de sus labios, quizás ya había perdido la fe en que vendría a su celebración, ella estaba ahí tan hermosa como siempre esperando mi reacción.

-Hola mamá- le sonreí para que viera que no venia en plan de rechazarla, después de aquella extraña conversación con Bella en mi oficina, me hacía querer mucho más a mi madre, quizás agradecido por haberme cuidado, criado y amado cuando mis verdaderos padres no tuvieron el coraje de hacerlo, cuando ella escucho y vio mi manera de tratarla no lo pensó más y corrió a mi para abrazarme de aquella manera que siempre me calmaba cuando era un niño y me lastimaba jugando, cuando me sentía cansado en la universidad o incluso de aquella manera tan protectora cuando le confidencie mi relación con Leah –Gracias- le dije al oído cuando la tenia entre mis brazos, ella se separo levemente de mi sin entender mis palabras pero algo en mis ojos la izo sonreír y besarme la mejilla con tanta emoción que creí que lloraría en ese mismo momento.

Juntos de la mano entramos a la casa para saludar al resto de los invitados, cuando apareció mi padre y nos observo de la mano con mamá, sus ojos brillaron con tanta emoción que me revolvieron las entrañas.

-Hijo- fue su saludo con un fuerte abrazo que respondí de inmediato, tenia que reconocer que en el fondo los había extraño tanto, sus concejos y su manera entregada de amar.

-Necesito que después hablemos- le dije a ambos y ellos se miraron entre afligidos y preocupados –No es nada malo mamá, solo necesito hacerles algunas preguntas- ella asintió sin muchos ánimos, quizás sabiendo de antemano lo que necesitaba hablar con ellos.

-No te preocupes hijo, luego de la cena- contesto Carlisle con una sonrisa cortes.

-¿Han visto a Jacob?- les pregunte, estaba decidido a terminar con todos los asuntos pendientes esa misma noche pero mamá comentó que Jake se había escusado ya que no había podido salir aún de la oficina.

-Deberían darse un respiro de la empresa hijo, todo marcha estupendamente- comentó papá –Realmente lo han hecho muy bien Jasper y tú desde que los e dejado a cargo, sobre todo tú que es quien lleva el mayor peso- su halago me hizo sonreír y el palmeo mi espalda orgulloso –Han crecido incluso más y en menor tiempo de lo que yo mismo hice- mamá nos pidió que al menos por esa noche no habláramos de trabajo, cosa que nos hizo reír ya que siempre era lo mismo con nosotros, al menos antes de que me distanciara.

-Así que Bella ¿eh?- me pregunto mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imposible de borrar.

-No pienses cosas que no son mamá, ella y yo somos muy amigos- mire hacia donde estaba ella hablando con Alice y mi hermano.

-Alice es tú amiga y a ella no la ves de la misma manera- aleje mi mirada de ellos por aquel comentario.

-No la veo de ninguna manera, además no te hagas ilusiones con cosa que no son, Jacob esta interesada en ella- aquel comentario sonó algo triste por lo que decidí restarle importancia.

-No otra vez hijo- me dijo preocupada mi madre –Se que tienes que seguir sintiéndote culpable pero recuerda que las cosas se hacen de a dos- asentí pero no conteste, no quería comenzar a hablar de aquello.

Cuando fuimos al jardín trasero para la cena me encontré la grata sorpresa de que mi madre mando a colocar un puesto más para la gran mesa familiar, frente a mi estaba una sonriente pero nerviosa Bella que no dejaba de hablar con Alice, Jasper e incluso Emmett que de vez en cuando me miraba solo para alzarme las cejas de manera cómplice, como si supiera algo más.

_Linda imagen ¿no?_

-A que te refieres- le pregunté bajito sin dejar de mirar como ella se desenvolvía cada vez con más confianza.

_A lo bien que ella encaja en tu vida, en tu familia, con tus amigos_, bufé con una mueca en mi rostro y negué de inmediato.

-¿Te sientes bien hijo? ¿Te duele algo?- me pregunto mi madre preocupada que estaba mi lado, le sonreí y le dije que todo estaba bien solo que me dolía un poco la cabeza, gracias a una vocecita algo molesta de vez en cuando añadí para mí.

_Solo te digo lo que muchos quisieran hacer, solo que si no lo hacen es por que temen a lo que tú le hagas a ellos pero como a mi no puedes hacerme nada_, dijo divertido disfrutando del hecho que era verdad.

Cuando llegó el momento de los brindis mi padre fue el primero, habló de cómo conoció a mi madre y lo hechizado que quedo cuando ella le dio una cachetada creyendo que era un acosador cuando mi padre prácticamente la siguió todo el día para conocer algo de ella luego de verla pasar por una calle concurrida entre tantas personas, pero él dice que solo ella caminaba junto a él.

Luego fue el turno de Jasper pero éste simplemente le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella, luego me miro a mi para que continuara con algún discurso, sentir las miradas de tantas personas puestas en mi por primera vez me afecto de una manera que me hizo dudar si hacerlo o no, me alcé en mi asintió y mire a mi madre quien tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas por los discursos pasados.

_Por favor no lo vayas a arruinar, si quieres alegarle algo fantástico que hizo por nosotros espera para después cuando estén solos_, me rogó mi conciencia.

-Se lo que estoy haciendo- le conteste molesto y escuche que mi padre al lado de mamá se aclaraba la garganta para llamar mi atención.

_De seguro pareces un loco hablando solo,_ respire profundo y hable.

-Creo que es la primera vez que no se como expresarme de la mejor manera- ese comentario saco varias risas de entre los invitados pero el rostro de mi madre se torno algo triste pensando que era algo malo para ella –Pero tengo que añadir que no es fácil cuando se trata de hablar de la mejor y más maravillosa madre que alguien pueda tener- sus ojos brillaron nuevamente y me sonrío iluminando una parte ensombrecida de mi vida en estos últimos meses –Tú que sin importar las noches en vela, los llantos de hambre, sueño, malestar e incluso la falta de un cambio de pañales, me amo como nadie en esta vida- sentí mi garganta a punto de quebrarse cuando ella comenzó a llorar a mi lado –Te amo por cada concejo, cada caricia y enseñanza que me has dado, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi como nadie pero sobre todo de agradezco por aceptarme en tu vida- le dije sabiendo que ella entendería mejor que nadie lo que quería decirle, ella se levanto de un brinco y me abrazo de inmediato, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y por el rabillo del ojo vi que mi padre e incluso Alice lloraban en silencio por mis palabras, Jasper y Emmett me agradecieron con la mirada por el gesto y Rose me sonreía orgullosa, Bella solo tenia ojos para el abrazo maternal que Esme me entregaba con tanto amor, de igual modo pude ver cierta emoción en sus ojos aunque ella no comprendía muy bien el transfondo de aquella tristeza que nos embargaba como familia.

Cuando la cena termino, con mis padres nos fuimos al estudio de mi padre para tener algo más de privacidad.

-Tu dirás hijo- dijo mi padre que estaba sentado al lado de mi madre en el sofá, mientras que yo me sentaba sobre la mesita de centro para quedar más cerca y frente a ellos.

-Investigue a Elizabeth y Edward Masen- dije claro y directo, mi padre asintió comprendiendo mientras que mi madre se llevo las manos a la boca asombrada.

-¿Piensas dejarnos no, es eso?- dijo asustada y yo tome sus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías y dejarlas sobre su regazo, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Les juro que nunca más me alejare de ustedes, si tomé esa decisión es por que necesito conocer la verdad.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi padre.

-Pero Carlisle- le discutió mi madre mirándolo feo.

-Es verdad querida, Edward tiene el derecho a saber de sus padres biológicos y eso no quitara que nosotros dejemos de ser sus padres- le agradecí su comprensión con una mirada, apreté las manos de mi madre de manera cariñosa.

-Los amo como no se imaginan y estaré agradecido con ustedes toda mi vida por lo que han hecho por mí, por aceptarme como su hijo.

-¡Por que lo eres!- dijo mi madre de inmediato, sus ojos aún estaba abrumados.

-Lo se mamá- acaricie su mejilla –Y eso jamás cambiara, soy un Cullen tanto como Jasper pero si quiero avanzar al futuro necesito conocer del pasado- espere unos minutos a que ella lo comprendiera, no quería agobiarla y podía ver en sus ojos el miedo al pensar que me alejaría nuevamente al buscar a mis padres biológicos.

-¿Qué te dijeron en la investigación?- pregunto finalmente mi padre y les conté lo poco que había en el informe de Jenks, cuando les explique lo que él me había pedido acerca de alguien que haya conocido a Elizabeth los ojos de mi madre se abrieron enormemente sabiendo lo que necesitaba pedirles.

-Quieres saber como llegamos a ti ¿no?- asentí sin poder mirarla a los ojos ya que ella se veía realmente triste.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites hijo- dijo mi padre dejando su mano sobre las manos unidas que teníamos mi madre y yo.

-Gracias papá, lo que puedan decirme ayudaría a entender muchas cosas- dije sintiendo esa tristeza que sentí en la oficina.

-Si quieres que algo salga de mis labios tienes que prometerme que no pensaras cosas absurdas como que no eres importante o alguien no pudiera llegar a quererte- dijo mi madre como si supiera lo que me afligía –Lo que sucedió fueron por razones que se alejan de la lógica normal pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, solo llegaste a nuestras vidas para llenarlas de luz cuando creímos que solo viviríamos entre las sombras- dijo Esme cariñosamente y yo la mire sin entender mucho.

-Por varios años intentamos tener hijos con Esme- comenzó mi padre –Dando como resultado cuatro abortos espontáneos- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con aquello, eso sin duda era algo de lo que no teníamos conocimiento ni Jasper ni yo.

-El diagnostico era una anomalía en el cuello uterino que me imposibilitaba el poder desarrollar un embarazo adecuado- continuo mi madre y un fuerte sollozo salio de sus labios y mi padre la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Esme se sometió a varios tratamientos, incluso viajamos a Inglaterra a una prestigiosa clínica para intentarlo pero todo fue inútil, para el último aborto que sufrió decidimos dejarlo por su bien físico y psicólogico- continuo él –Él día que decidimos ir a la clínica para dar por terminado el tratamiento, una mujer se nos acerco, realmente su semblante era preocupante, recuerdo que simplemente pensé en tomar a Esme y sacarla de ahí antes de que la mujer le hiciera algo, se veía realmente perturbada y afligida- sus ojos estaban perdidos en el recuerdo.

-Pero en sus ojos había algo que no me permitió ir- añadió mi madre mirándome a los ojos, sabia que en los míos veía aquel recuerdo por el parecido –Carlisle intento sacarme pero luche incluso contra él y fue aún más poderoso cuando escuche un pequeño llantito de bebé- mi madre sonrío amorosamente –Elizabeth te tenia muy bien cubierto entre unas mantas y cuando me vio observarte ella simplemente te dejo en mis brazos y me dijo que te llamabas Edward, como tú padre, Edward Masen- sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas –Cuando le pregunte que estaba haciendo ella me dijo que no podía cuidarte, acababa de quedar viuda, sin dinero o familia que pudieran salvarla- mi corazón se contrajo, después de todo eran ciertos los rumores, mi padre había muerto dejándonos solos.

-Creí que era alguna clase de broma pero ella literalmente nos rogaba para que te cuidáramos- dijo mi padre ahora mirándome a mi con una sonrisa –Nos aseguro que te amaba con su alma y que por ese motivo lo hacia, para darte una mejor vida, una que ella no podría darte por que así la vida lo dispuso.

-Entre las pocas cosas que dejo contigo, estaba esto- me entrego una cadenita donde había una pequeña llave, la mire preguntándole con la mirada que era pero ella simplemente se encogió- Y también estaba tu certificado de nacimiento y así fue fácil poder cambiarte de Masen a Cullen- dijo mi madre –Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, lo haría nuevamente si te tuviera en mis brazos recién nacido- eso me hizo sonreírle.

-Y te agradezco por ello- le dije -¿Saben donde estará ella?- le pregunte y la mirada de mi madre se ensombreció.

-Cuando ella estuvo completamente segura de que Esme no seria capaz de dejarte simplemente huyo- dijo mi padre y asentí.

-Yo pienso que ella estaba enferma, quizás el verse sola en el mundo no la dejo muy bien pero siempre le estaré agradecida de ponerte en mi vida- dijo mi madre, me arrodille frente a ella y la abracé por la cintura.

-¿Cómo es que Jasper…?- quería saber como lo habían hecho para que él naciera.

-Como te dije, llegaste a nuestras vidas a iluminárnosla- dijo ella sin dejar de llorar pero ahora con una sonrisa –Cuando cumpliste los tres años comenzaste a reunir todos tus juguetes- dijo ella divertida –Te pregunte por que lo hacías y me dijiste que te estabas preparando para la llegada de tu hermanito- papá también sonrío y mamá lo miro a los ojos devolviéndole la sonrisa –En ese momento creí que moriría de la tristeza por no poder cumplir lo que querías pero me dijiste tan convencido que no me preocupara ya que se lo habías pedido a las velitas del pastel- me reí solo de imaginarme haciendo eso –Simplemente puedo decir que fue un milagro, al cuarto mes desde tu cumpleaños me entere que estaba embarazada, con Carlisle no nos hicimos ilusiones pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Jasper seguía creciendo fuerte y sano, pensamos que me traería complicaciones pero con un embarazo tan adelantado jamás lo intervendría, daría mi vida por ustedes- acaricio mi mejilla –Al octavo mes él simplemente quiso salir y demostrarnos que los milagros de amor si existen, nos demostró que tu eras su verdadero hermano por que lo querías desde incluso antes de nacer, por que lo necesitabas y lo amabas tanto como si hubieses compartido la matriz con él- no me importo dejar de ser un hombre solo por el hecho de llorar pero así lo hice, abracé a mis padres, si por que lo son, y lloré junto a ellos, tanto por lo que tuvieron que pasar, por lo que hicieron por mi o por mi hermano Jasper.

Cuando dejamos las lágrimas y volvimos a abrazarnos una vez más decidimos bajar con los invitados, ya nos habíamos perdido varias horas.

-Mira como me dejaste, Alice me matará si me ve con el maquillaje corrido- bromeo cuando salimos del estudio, ella se fue junto con mi padre hacia el cuarto y yo me encamine hacia el jardín, divise a Jasper junto a Alice, sin importarme lo loco que pudiese verme, simplemente me abalancé sobre mi hermano.

-Te amo hermano- le dije, él no reacciono de inmediato pero pronto lo hizo y me abrazo fuertemente contestándome de la misma manera.

-También te amo, si eres lo más importante- me dijo y cuando el tiempo se alargo nos separamos algo nervioso, tampoco es que estuviéramos siempre expresándonos el cariño -¿Te volviste eunuco?- pregunto divertido para cambiar el tema.

-¡Jasper!- lo regaño Alice ante la falta de delicadeza pero simplemente ambos comenzamos a carcajearnos, Alice bufó –No se de que me preocupo sin son iguales- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Luego de aquello me fui con unos amigos de mi padre que estaba ahí hablando sobre los últimos negocios en Grecia, sin duda era algo que me interesaba ya que a Cullen´s Ltda le había llegado el reporte de que querían unirse a nosotros, me quede comentando para ver si podía averiguar algo pero inconcientemente al desviar mi vista me encontré a Bella bailando con Jacob.

_Jo amigo, Jacob 1- Edward 0_, se mofó de mí.

-¿Crees que debería acercarme para asegurarme de que todo este bien?- pregunté bajito perdiéndome la conversación viendo como la pareja conversaba mientras se movían al ritmo del Jazz.

_Creo que si estas a cargo de una mega empresa deberías poner atención a lo que están discutiendo_, me aconsejo pero cuando vimos que Jacob se acercaba para besarla, algo dentro de mí comenzó a hervir, mis músculos por completo estaban tensos como si quisiera saltarle a alguien y despedazarlo.

_¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?, _preguntó frustrado pero yo seguía observándolos. Cuando se separaron como si supiera que la estaba observando, ella me miro a los ojos y yo fingí que volvía a mi plática con los demás empresarios.

-Quizás ella no quería que la besara- razoné girándome lentamente para saber si seguía mirándome.

_Creo que los negocios con Grecia tendrán que esperar_, espetó resignado al percatarse de que no podía prestar atención, cuando me gire por completo una imagen parecida me recibió, él nuevamente la estaba besando pero de una manera más voraz.

_Definitivamente tienes que acercarte si no quieres que nos la quite, eso definitivamente me tendría loco aquí arriba_, iba caminando y me detuve en seco

-¿Nos?- le pregunte.

_Claro, lo tuyo es mío lo mío es tuyo_, dijo como si fuese obvio, lo deje pasar y camine hasta donde estaba Bella ya sola ya que Jake se había ido.

-Veo que las cosas van avanzando con Jake- le dije sin poder contenerme, estaba molesto por alguna extraña razón.

Ella intentó explicarme pero no la deje, la verdad es que llenarse de excusas agravaba la falta, siempre lo he pensado así.

_De todos modos aunque ella haya querido contestarle el beso, eso no tiene por que importarte ¿no?_

Incluso le pedí que no hiciera alguna clase de espectáculo para no hacer sentir mal a mi madre pero ella aún no llegaba y dudo que le molestara.

_Al menos no más que a ti._

-¿A quien vas a apoyar?- pregunte bajito sin obtener una respuesta, la mire a los ojos y tras asegurarle que no me importaba me fui de ahí dejándola sola.

Cuando entre a la casa Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá solo bebiendo lo que supuse seria whisky.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?- le pregunte algo molesto.

_Calma que pareces novio celoso_, no le di importancia.

-¿Con respecto a que?- pregunto él levantándose –Por que al menos aquí el único que veo que no a sido muy educado eres tú por que no me a saludado- dijo con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de responder.

-¿Que no sabias que para besar a una mujer lo mínimo que debes esperar es a que ella te deje o como mínimo también lo quiera?- el rostro de Jake se descompuso pero pronto lo cubrió con una actitud altanera.

-Ese asunto queda estrictamente entre los afectados y dado el hecho de que tú no estás interesado en Bella te pediría por favor que no te metas en este asunto-

_Soy yo el único que lo notó o ¿Jake está algo molesto con nosotros?, _asentí en acuerdo.

_Entonces tienes que reconsiderar si es un buen momento para decirle la verdad._

-Ella vino conmigo y no quiero que se sienta mal en una celebración familiar así que por favor no la molestes- le dije acercándome a él, ambos con nuestra barbilla alzada mostrando superioridad.

-Así que tú la trajiste, Alice menciono que ella la había invitado pero claro…- su monologo fue cortado.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- por suerte intervino Rosalie, y digo por suerte por que la cólera de verlo tan sonriente como si lo que hubiese hecho era digno de admiración me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Nada que deba preocuparle a Edward- dijo Jacob, intente acercarme a él pero Rose me impidió el paso quien al mirarme decidió llevarse a Jacob con él.

Salí mejor al aire libre para despejar mi cabeza, unos minutos después vi a los chicos hablando con ella pero finalmente Rose quedó sola con Bella, ambas no se veían muy amistosas hasta que Bella se fue a paso rápido hacia el interior de la casa, la seguí y ella ya estaba con su abrigo puesto y cartera en mano, salio e la casa y por supuesto corrí antes de que cometiera alguna tontera.

En efecto ella quería irse de ahí, la manipulé un poco emocionalmente de cómo podría sentirse mi madre y no pude resistir el pedirle que bailara conmigo, es que ciertamente ella se veía hermosa en ese vestido y había querido hacer eso desde que llegamos.

Una carcajada me saco cuando aludió a alguna clase de trastorno bipolar.

_¿Por qué no le hablas de mí? Quizás le guste más que tú al ser más juicioso_, me hubiese reído en ese momento pero parecería un loco.

Tras dejarle sus cosas al mozo caminamos hacia la pista de baile, antes de comenzar a bailar ella me pregunto por Jake como si supiese que estaba mal.

_Quizás si sienta algo por él_, cuestiono preocupado pero no quise darle vueltas a ello.

Nuestro baile se retraso cuando Irina se acerco nuevamente a mi pidiéndome que bailara con ella, ignorando a Bella como si yo fuese a hacer lo mismo, al verse rechazada no encontró nada mejor que mencionar lo que había sucedido años atrás en las playas de Fiji, esos no habían sido mis mejores años, ella conocía mi situación y quizás se habría aprovechado de ello pero cuando decidí dar vuelta la pagina con respecto a Leah, también lo hice con Irina aunque ella no lo tomo muy bien.

Me sentí mal cuando Bella me pregunto que había sucedido en ese lugar tensándome por competo pero me relaje cuando, como si algo hubiese sido maquinado a propósito, una exquisita música celta reemplazo el ritmo más movido que había en ese momento, proporcionándome la anhelada cercanía a su cuerpo.

Le explique a grandes rasgos el "pequeño" desenfreno que sufrí pero es que de todos modos era un adolescente comenzando a vivir.

_¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas siempre lo arruinas!_, me rogó mi conciencia al saber lo que le preguntaría.

-¿No crees en el sexo casual?- le pregunte sin poder resistirlo y esta vez su respuesta nos dejó completamente perplejos.

_Creo que ella siente la misma atracción sexual que tú por ella_, iba a replicar.

_Y ni se te ocurra negarlo por que recuerda que yo estoy ahí cuando te has masturbado por las mañanas pensando en ella pero quizás eso pueda cambiar_.

-Es bueno saberlo- le dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

_Creo que enfermare._

Estábamos en una burbuja electrizante cuando escuche la voz de Jacob, me tensé de inmediato al notarlo ebrio.

-Amigo estás borracho- le dije separándome de Bella para verlo, todo lo que sucedió a continuación me dejo sin aliento, el ambiente de inmediato se tensó, tanto así que mis padres y el resto de mis amigos llegaron de inmediato, cuando Jacob comenzó a mofarse de nuestra amistad Emmett junto con Jasper intentaron sacarlo, yo no podía moverme de mi sitio ya que al ver sus ojos una clase de trastorno ocurrió en mi interior.

_Él lo sabe_, jadeo mi conciencia, _Irina,_ continúo y le di en la razón.

Cuando me trato de bastardo termino por dañarme, aunque Carlisle prácticamente hizo que lo sacaran de ahí él forcejeo para que no lo hicieran, por sobre todas las cosas aquello me había dolido en lo más profundo pues, además de mis padres, Irma y Jasper junto con Alice, Jacob era quien también lo sabia, yo mismo se lo había confidenciado cuando me sentía una miseria meses después de saberlo, él había estado ahí conmigo, apoyándome y brindándome palabras de aliento, él que ahora se estaba riendo de una pena profunda en mi corazón, él quien en estos momentos solo tenia unos ojos llenos de recriminación, odio y asco me recordaba que no era más que un recogido.

Podía sentir la mirada de Bella puesta en mi pero yo no podía reacción, mi mundo se fue a pique cuando el corroboro lo que yo suponía y él por supuesto no tuvo problemas en gritar que me había acostado con su esposa instaurando un tensó silencio, ya a esas alturas todos los invitados sabían lo que estaba sucediendo pero a mi no me importaba, necesitaba explicarle las cosas y que él me perdonara, todo termino por arruinarse cuando hablo de lo que yo le había dicho, que no estaba interesado en Bella.

Finalmente se llevaron a Jacob y yo reaccione cuando vi a Bella correr hacia el interior de la casa.

-Déjala Edward, yo hablare con ella- me aconsejó Alice, no estaba muy seguro de si permitírselo o no pero no sabia que hacer, me sentía avergonzado pero no por mi, sino por haberle arruinado la celebración a mi madre que no sabia como solucionar todo aquello.

Entramos a la casa junto con mis padres y sin muchas fuerzas me deje arrastrar hasta mi antiguo cuarto, ya en el y pasados unos minutos Alice entro para informarme que ella junto con Jasper se llevarían de regreso a Bella a su casa.

-Necesito hablar con ella, explicarle algunas cosas- le dije intentando levantarme de la cama pero mi madre no me lo permitió.

-Dale espacio Edward- resignado volví a recostarme, Carlisle nos dejo solos a mi madre y a mi, ella estaba ahí, abrazada a mi acariciando mis cabellos mientras yo pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y en como las cosas se habían arruinado en cosa de minutos –Ella te escuchara hijo, eres una buena persona, ella solo esta algo confundida por todo lo que a escuchado- intento tranquilizarme.

No podía dejar de sentirme preocupado y revolverme intranquilo sobre la cama, mi madre le pidió a Irma que trajera algún medicamento para hacerme dormir y aunque me negaba ya que necesitaba pensar en lo que haría, finalmente termine por ceder.

Con el cuerpo completamente adolorido desperté por la mañana, estaba con el pijama que había dejado en casa de mis padres y me encontraba completamente solo, baje con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en la cocina estaban mis padres desayunando junto con Irma.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- me pregunto mi madre llegando de inmediato a mi para abrazarme.

-Como si le hubiese arruinado la celebración a mi madre- dije apesadumbrado y ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo diera por olvidado.

-Eso no importa hijo, hoy es un nuevo día y verás que las cosas pronto se solucionan- me sonrío pero por primera vez su sonrisa no fue capaz de calmarme.

Cuando hube comido algo, gracias a las severas amenazas de mi madre y de Irma decidí volver a mi departamento, para sumarle preocupaciones al tema, a las afueras de la casa de mis padres me esperaba un sequito de periodistas que intentaban saber que de todo lo ocurrido anoche era cierto, salí a toda velocidad con el auto que por suerte tenia los vidrios tintados.

_Hazlo, si sabes muy bien que es lo primero que quieres hacer_, me dijo mi conciencia, sonreí agradecido por el apoyo y presione el acelerador para dirigirme hacia la casa de Bella.

En cosa de minutos su departamento apareció ante mí provocando que híper ventilara como un niño.

_Calma, respira, esto siempre se te ha dado muy bien._

-Lo se, solo que ahora no entiendo por que estoy tan nervioso- dije cuando me bajaba de mi auto, por suerte en ese momento iba saliendo una señora por lo que me basto una sonrisa para que me dejara pasar sin llamar la atención del vigilante.

Subí por el ascensor y llegue a aquella puerta que había logrado atravesar un par de días atrás, quizás esta vez me podría ir igual de bien ¿no?

Toque el timbre un par de veces pero nada, toque directamente a la puerta y nada, ya estaba por darme por vencido cuando escuche pasos al interior por lo que me quedé ahí con el corazón en la mano, la puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse mostrándome una Bella somnolienta que se restregaba los ojos, cuando estos se posaron en mi me fije en lo atormentados que se veían, podía asegurar también que había estado llorando y no lo digo solo por el maquillaje corrido entre sus mejillas, sino por el dolor que habían en ellos y lo rojo y cristalinos que estaban.

Cuando reacciono de mi presencia cerró la puerta rápidamente pero yo fui más rápido colocando mi pie para impedírselo.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo!- le rogué para que dejara de machara mi pie con sus intentos de cerrarme la puerta.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, nos vemos en el trabajo- dijo con voz seria pero podía percibir la tristeza.

-Bella por favor- le pedí pero era inútil seguía con su intento de cerrarme la puerta en la cara –Ya esta bien, necesito hablar contigo- dije empujando la puerta utilizando mi fuerza esta vez.

Cuando ésta quedo completamente abierta ella me miraba entre asustada y enojada.

-Que no puedes entender que no siempre las cosas se tienen que hacer como tú quieres- me espeto ya resignada a que no me iría.

-Pero que terca- bufé molesto -Necesito que me escuches, necesito explicarte como pasaron las cosas, no es como tú crees- le dije acercándome a ella pero ella retrocedió mirándome con esos ojitos llenos de desilusión.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, guárdate los detalles morbosos para tu conciencia, si es que la tienes- se cruzó de brazos.

_¡Claro que al tiene! Solo que no siempre me escucha_, rodé los ojos.

-Bella se racional, necesito que me escuches- le rogué desesperado ya que algo dentro de mi comenzaba a detestar su mirada dolida, su rechazo pero sobre todo que pensara lo peor de mi.

-¡¿Racional? ¿Cómo se supone que hago eso?- dijo molesta –A ya se ¿tengo que meterme con los esposos de mis amigas para ser alguien racional?- dijo de manera sarcástica.

_Eso nos dolió ¿eh?,_ asentí.

-Es eso precisamente lo que necesito explicarte- dije desesperado -¡Y deja de mirarme así!- le grite.

-¿Qué importa?-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte al no entender a que se refería.

-Eso ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que piense? ¿Hará alguna diferencia el como te vea?

-…- me quede sin saber que decirle mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad.

_¡No te confundas!_

-Yo…- el corazón y la respiración se me acelero.

-¿Tu que Edward?- me pregunto ella mirándome directamente a los ojos, estremeciéndome por completo.

_No pienses en eso, las cosas no son así, créeme a mí que estoy aquí arriba._

-Bella yo…- ella incluso se asusto al verme tan abatido pero aquel descubrimiento llego de manera tan violenta que no me dejaba procesar claramente.

-¿Tú que? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto llegando a mi y tocaba mi frente, sentí un sudor frío recorrerme la espalda pero el toque de su piel en mi rostro fue más potente.

_Vamos amigo, no es como lo estas pensando,_ me dijo preocupado pero en estos momentos era otra cosa la que estaba escuchando, un fuerte latido en el centro de mi pecho mezclado con un fuerte dolor.

-No se que me pasa- dije mirando mis manos, los huesos se me entumecieron.

-Estas temblando- constato acercándose más a mi, llenándome con su efluvio dulzón.

_Vámonos Edward, no puedes hacerlo, _rogó_, ¡No_!, grito dentro de mi al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando pero ya estaba decidido, a pesar de la fuerte lucha interna que tenia no lo pude evitar.

Mire a Bella a los ojos y siguiendo ese fuerte impulso, la tomé por la nuca y estampe mis labios en los de ella, muchas cosas ocurrieron a la vez, en el momento exacto que sentí sus labios todos aquellos síntomas de enfermedad desaparecieron brindándome el mejor de los calmantes mientras que mi corazón se acelero tanto que pensé que explotaría, ella en un principio se impuso fuertemente rechazando mi contacto pero como un devoto de aquellos carnosos labios comencé a devorarlos sin importarme el dolor que eso pudiera producirme, simplemente olvide los años que me autoimpuse a jamás compartir un simple beso con una mujer, aquel acto que años atrás me parecía la prueba más pura del verdadero amor, ahora estaba saliendo a flote machacando por completo mis defensas, ella tenia completo control sobre mi y yo no podía hacer nada por ello.

_¡Detente, nos harás daño!,_ protestaba mi cabeza pero eso solo sirvió para que la tomara más fuertemente entre mis manos, llevando la otra a su cintura y pegándola más a mi cuerpo ganándome un exquisito jadeo de sus labios, ella finalmente cedió ante mi impulso pero cuando ambos necesitábamos aire, ella se separo de mi de manera brusca y cuando menos lo esperaba, ella estampo su mano en mi mejilla mirándome con odio y desprecio.

-No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso ¡nunca!- me grito furiosa y yo solo me dedique a mirarla, como acto reflejo lleve una mano a mis labios y en ese momento comprendí que la había jodido, ella no sentía nada por mi más que desprecio, mientras que yo me había dejado guiar por aquel descubrimiento, ella había traspasado todos mis muros, mis defensas, mi protección de hierro para fundirlo y dejarme a la deriva con todo esto nuevo que me estaba pasando sin saber como manejarlo.

_Te lo dije, nuevamente nos destruirán el corazón amigo.

* * *

_

**_Mis niñas ayer estaba contestando los RR pero se me cayo el internet y n pude subir el cap hasta ahora, volvio así que aprovecho altiro por que luego llega mi novio y no puedo, espero les guste el cap!_**

**_ven, poco a pokito se resuelven las dudas, se que aún quedan pero es la gracia del fic ^^_**

_**besos las adoroo!**  
_


	17. Chapter XVII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"soles, andreita cullen, Kassy92, Adrirhage, laubellacullen94, mjnd, Shandra (Espero y me sigas queriendo despues de este cap ^^), rob y pato, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, Juls Cullen, ElizabethCullen.21, ata31, teishi, cutita, tatocullen, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, de Lautner, NessylitleCullen, Esme Mary Cullen, Angela, TOXICULLEN, cremita, carlita16, EdithCullen71283, Magda, MyGypsyPauletta, maryecullen78, dianaa, Caresme, Jos WeasleyC, veroniica, Ely Cullen M, green'splace, lunatico0030, ella, Marchu Argentina, mariclau, nany87, stefi, PEYCI CULLEN, V, viviPatCullen, krencullen, favi, claudi17, BABYBOO27, Julie Black Lautner, gaby, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, sophia18, lili2543, Kahah, paty, giselle, liduvina, Danii Belliner Cullen, PatriciaaJayme17, yasmin-cullen, catitacullen, Allie Brandon Withlock (Amiga lamento haberte pasado pero me quede con tu nombre en meten más que con el nick ^^), isa-21 (lamento haberte pasado tambien pero es por que actualizo a la carrera ^^), MailuPattzCullen, klaiva, Sara, Ginegine, lizzy90, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, Paolastef, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, SiL-Cullen, Jacky Masen'Cullen, ROXXI88, mabel, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic (amiga hace mucho que no hablamos, espero que estes bien y pronto nos pondremos al día), dianitha vaMpire, Cullen-21-gladys, Emma Isabella De Cullen, Libelula19, gpattz, Lily Malfoy Potter, Laura Castiblanco (se me pasan algunos nombres, lo siento =P), Cullen Vigo, joli cullen, mamitakaren, Edward Cullen's Pauli, lu537, AtalCullen, Lauri R, Antuss, Aspasie29, B., Fran Cullen Masen, vaneiancullen, Crystal Butterfly 92, otrisha, daycullen" **(espero que esta vez no se me haya pasado nadie)_

_Chicas millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios, las alertas y favoritos. _

_Realmente son mi mejor inspiración junto conEdward para actualizar y que la idea venga a mi cabeza ^^_

_Ya estamos a portas de los 1000 RR lo que me tiene vuelta loca de felicidad, este cap quedo larguito así_

_les agradezco su apoyo y espero realmente les guste ^^  
_

* * *

**XVII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

Edward se veía completamente enfermo con su rostro contraído como si algo le doliera y su frente perlada por el sudor, sin poder resistirlo lleve una de mis manos a su frente para constatar si estaba enfermo pero más que eso note la suavidad de piel dejándome con la sensación de querer tocar más.

Sin proveerlo Edward se acerco a mí de manera violenta y desesperada para tomarme por la nuca y plantarme un beso.

Tenia que reconocer que el simple toque de sus labios sobre los míos había sido un viaje al paraíso en cuestión de segundos y por esa misma razón opuse resistencia para no aumentar la perturbación que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, demasiado tarde me di cuenta que no había viaje de regreso ya que le conteste pasados unos segundos de la misma manera, aquel contacto había sido sin duda algo que había esperado al parecer desde que lo conocí pero no desde que lo vi de manera física sino desde que él me dejo ver aquel Edward con sentimientos, lamentablemente todo aquello había sido una careta muy bien planeada para estar en su lista, así como lo fue la esposa de su mejor amigo.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de hombre puede hacer algo como eso?

Él…

El hombre que me besa en ese mismo instante…

Cuando él relajo su agarre para poder respirar aproveche ese instante y le plante mi mano en su mejilla, aunque no era por completo un sentimiento de rechazo, necesitaba que él no viera mi debilidad, el como me había afectado ese simple beso.

-No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso ¡nunca!- le grite molesta cuando en realidad me hubiese gustado gritarle que lo hiciera de nuevo, una y otra vez más hasta que los labios se me acalambraran pero yo no quería ser como Heidi, Tanya, Ángela e incluso Leah, que rogaban por atención, fidelidad o simplemente llegar un poquito a su corazón, yo merecía más que un capricho del momento o un reto por ser la única que se resistía…por fuera.

-Bella…no- su rostro estaba contrariado y sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se fue a sus labios que brillaban con luz propia, antes de arrepentirme de algo preferí sacarlo de ahí.

-Será mejor que te vayas Edward antes de que me arrepienta de seguir trabajando para ti- le dije tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

-¿Volverás?- pregunto entre entusiasmado e incrédulo.

-Claro- le conteste sin mucho animo –Ya te di mi palabra de no renunciar por aquellos trabajadores- él solo dijo un leve "ah" y camino hasta la puerta sin oponerse.

-¿Solo es eso?- pregunto con cierta nota de dolor y la verdad es que ya me estaba sintiendo más confundida con su actitud, aléjalo Bella era lo único que podía pensar.

-Haremos borrón y cuenta nueva con lo que sucedió hoy y todo quedara en el plano meramente profesional- le dije decidida pero sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ese profundo verdemar que se convertía en mi peor enemigo, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara Edward me miro con su rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Por favor Bella, solo dame cinco minutos para explicarte como fueron las cosas, después de eso si sigues en no querer hablarme lo entenderé- rogó con cierta nota de desesperación en su voz.

-Solo te pido que dejes las cosas como están Edward- le pedí mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que se veían tan acongojados pero no me dejaría convencer –Creo que seria mejor que intentaras más hablar con Jacob que conmigo, a mi no debes darme explicaciones de tu vida- Edward bufo

-Que terca es- susurro bajito pero no lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara, finalmente aceptó mi decisión pero no sin antes decirme lo último –Te daré unos días para que te tranquilices Bella y luego hablaremos- dijo y se marcho mientras lo veía perderse por el ascensor.

-Fue la mejor decisión- dije para mi cuando ya estaba sola y me recargaba en la puerta principal, cerré los ojos y de inmediato el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos me asaltó acelerándome el corazón.

Al primer día libre que tuve, Ángela me hizo reunirme con ella cosa que fue un completo error, me interrogó acerca de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Esme más no quise entrar en detalles y menos confirmar o negar algo, solo me base en lo que había leído en los medios diciéndole que en ese momento yo no estaba cerca, no se si ella realmente me creyó o vio algo en mi rostro pero termino cediendo y dejándolo por la paz.

Dos días más pasaron y no tuve noticias nuevamente de Edward lo cual sinceramente agradecí ya que no sabía realmente que parte de mi era más poderosa, la que no quería verlo o la que al menos quería darle el beneficio de la duda y a la vez engañarse por si misma de que ese hombre cambiaria.

Estaba tan metida en mi propia reflección que tarde me di cuenta que estaba sonando el timbre de la casa, cuando me asome por la mirilla solo alcancé a divisar la filuda de alguien caminando por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, de inmediato abrí la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y como venia haciendo hace unas semanas atrás esto de arrepentirme de mis apresuradas decisiones, Jacob se giro al escuchar mi puerta abrirse.

-¡Bella!- dijo entusiasmado y tuve que poner mucho de mi esfuerzo para que mi rostro no decayera aún más, no estaba con los ánimos para las insinuaciones de Jacob, menos que viniera a recordarme mis lamentos.

-Hey Jake- salude sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto preocupado y de inmediato negué.

-Solo estaba descansando un poco- mentí -¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creo que ya se hizo de índole publico mi dirección- Jacob frunció su ceño y de inmediato me arrepentí por hablar de más.

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundido y yo hice un gesto con la mano para olvidar el asunto.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- desvíe el tema.

-Necesito hablar contigo- bufé sin ocultar mi molestia.

-La verdad es que no hay nada de que hablar Jake- le dije y esperé a que él lo dejara realmente así pero como un buen amigo de Edward no entendió la indirecta muy directa y el entro en mi casa.

-Más que hablar simplemente necesito que me disculpes por la descortesía de mi parte en la cena de Esme, no fue mi intensión meterte en un conflicto entre ese traidor y yo- su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asco pero no intento ocultarla.

-Es en serio Jake, lo que pase entre Edward y tú queda entre ustedes, a mi por favor…- no me dejo terminar.

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo Bella- dijo acercándose a mi –Me disculpo por meterte a ti en un problema nuestro, puede que haya estado un poco o quizás harto celoso por verte junto a él- fruncí mi ceño –Se cuando ya no tengo posibilidades y puedo retirarme como un caballero, es solo que no con él- dijo molesto.

-No es como tú crees, entre él y yo…- pero nuevamente me cortó.

-Bella no tienes que mentirme o intentar justificar algo que salta a la vista para el resto pero al parecer para ti no, es solo que esa noche Irina me confidencio que él se había acostado con Leah cuando era mi esposa- esa misma sensación de decepción y dolor apareció en mi pecho –Ella lo sabe porque fueron compañeras de cuarto en la universidad por lo que vio muchas veces a Edward salir de ahí muy temprano por la mañana, ¿te das cuenta ahora porque me enoje tanto cuando los vi juntos? Él sabia perfectamente que siento algo por ti y que intentaría tener un mejor acercamiento a ti- camine hacia el sofá para sentarme ahí unos minutos, necesitaba sentarme y calmar la rabia que comenzaba a brotar de mi pecho con las palabras de Jacob.

-No tienes que intentar hacerme ver nada Jake, se que Edward solo estaba intentando jugar conmigo, algo así como un buen reto por no caer como las demás- dije con pesar y dolor.

-Yo realmente quiero intentar algo contigo, solo si tu me…- negué de inmediato.

-Sucediese o no algo con Edward, siempre fui sincera contigo Jake- dije tomando su rostro cuando el se sentó en la mesita de centro para estar más cerca de mi –Yo no estoy en condiciones de empezar una relación, hay cosas que aún me duelen y sinceramente no te mereces una relación a medias- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero…-

-Realmente lamento si te di a entender otra cosa Jake y te agradezco que me demostraras que no todos son iguales, que no debo generalizar ya que aún quedan hombres que valen la pena pero aún así sigue siendo incorrecto para mí- le pedí, él me observo unos minutos más como si fuese a cambiar de parecer, minutos después ya dándose por vencido se acerco a mi y yo retrocedí un poco al pensar que me besaría pero simplemente fue un beso en la frente.

-Yo te agradezco por abrirme los ojos de varias formas, quizás como tú dices no era el momento para un relación y tu simplemente llegaste para ayudarme, más no quiero que una muy linda relación de amistad se pierda- sonreí realmente feliz.

_¿Por qué con él se podía dar tan fácilmente la reconciliación y con Edward no?_

Me golpee la frente por tonta, era obvia la respuesta, él era el culpable más no Jake solo intentaba protegerme.

-Yo realmente espero sigamos siendo amigos- le tendí mi mano y él de inmediato la tomó.

-Eso dalo por hecho aunque puede que ahora no nos veamos tan seguido- lo mire sin entender.

-Como te podrás suponer no pienso seguir siendo socio de Edward por lo que opte por tomar un empleo que me ofrecieron hace mucho en Los Ángeles- asentí sintiendo en parte algo de tristeza al ver que la amistad entre ellos dos termino definitivamente.

-Entonces cuando estés de regreso aquí en Washington solo tienes que llamarme- le dije con una sonrisa -¿Cuándo te vas?- le pregunte por curiosidad.

-En dos semanas más- pestañee ante la rapidez.

-Wow, tú si que no andas con cosas a medias- intente sonar divertida para apartar de su rostro la tristeza -No piensas hablar con él antes de irte ¿no?- él negó con el dolor y la tristeza en su rostro.

-No se lo merece- dijo tajante –De cualquier modo dudo que me extrañe así que ¿Por qué amargarse?- cambio rápidamente el tema de conversación, al parecer realmente le causaba dolor a pesar de lo que quería demostrar -¿Te parece que la próxima semana almorcemos juntos- cuando fruncí el ceño el alzo las manos a modo de paz –Solo como amigos, lo prometo- juró –Es más como una despedida, quizás hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Fue así como la relación con Jacob quedo totalmente marcada en un aspecto amistoso.

Por otra parte un nuevo viaje se acercaba a pasos agigantados dejándome con la sensación entre nerviosa y ansiosa rogando porque al menos los días no fueran simples horas y así poder prepararme psicológicamente para tener que ver al ángel de mis pesadillas, realmente me sentía cabreada por no poder entender en que momento había permitido más de lo estrictamente necesario, sobre todo por mi fuerte convicción acerca de no volver a tropezarme con la misma piedra, una que sin duda era de la misma naturaleza que Henry y de la que no salí muy bien parada tras la fuerte caída.

Como si el tiempo estuviese en mi contra finalmente había llegado el día donde tendríamos que volar a Japón. Tal cual lo esperaba Jacob no apareció pero si Jasper y Edward, quien tenia su semblante demacrado, como si no hubiese dormido en días.

-Buenos días- saludamos Heidi y yo a la vez con nuestras mejores sonrisas, la de ella era solo para Edward mientras que yo intentaba simplemente desviar mi mirada para no caer en su embrujo.

-Buenos días ¿listos para un largo vuelo?- pregunto Jasper algo entusiasmado, Edward simplemente paso por su lado y de inmediato se fue a sentar a los silloncitos para comenzar a revisar en su laptop.

Cuando ya estábamos a kilómetros de altura y varias horas habían pasado desde el despegue, no pude evitar notar que cuando Edward se fue a su habitación con su rostro cansado Heidi lo siguió de cerca, una extraña molestia se alojo en mi estomago como si tuviese un nudo que no me dejara digerir.

Pasados unos minutos ella salio cabreada y con su rostro completamente rojo, no se por que pero involuntariamente sonreí como una adolescente.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido Bella?- reaccione de inmediato y Jasper estaba a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Muy bien, gracias- conteste de inmediato -¿Cómo esta Alice?- le pregunte para desviar su atención y así lo conseguí ya que con él simple hecho de escuchar nombrar a su esposa su rostro se ilumino.

-Ella esta muy bien, desde la cena a estado como loca hablando de ti y que quisiera salir contigo- sonreí agradecida –Solo le pedí que te diera algunos días de descanso- le agradecí con la mirada su comprensión.

-A mi me encantaría poder juntarme con ella- le dije sinceramente.

-Se lo haré saber- contesto. Jasper también se fue a su recamara por lo que sin saber que más hacer me fui a la cabina del piloto y hablar un rato con Riley, en un comienzo nuestra relación de amistad, si se podía llamar así, había sido muy buena y luego se disolvió como agua entre los dedos.

-¿Cómo va esa turbulencia?- le pregunte divertida y él e giro levemente para mirarme sobre su hombro.

-Últimamente las cosas en la vida diaria han estado más locas que una simple turbulencia ¿no?- más que sus palabras, la sugerencia en su voz me alerto de que algo sabía.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- le pregunte sentándome junto a él ya que su asistente se encontraba descansando antes del relevo.

-No yo - contesto mirándome a los ojos –Pero no soy un tonto y puedo ver que en este avión hay tanta tensión que incluso me desestabiliza el avión- dijo jocoso.

-No creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia meternos en asuntos de nuestros jefes.

-Conozco a Edward hace años y puedo ver que sea lo que sea que lo tiene así de mal, es por que realmente le afecta- sentí su mirada de soslayo pero no quería entrar a analizar sus palabras. Por mi salud mental preferí salir de su escrutinio y volví al salón principal del avión donde estaba completamente vació, me senté sobre uno de los silloncitos para intentar descansar pero eso se fue al carajo cuando vi aparecer a Edward quien se tensó por completo al ver que estaba ahí, sola.

-Hola- saludo nervioso y tengo que confesar que su actitud me pareció adorable hasta que la parte racional de mi cabeza me indico que hasta ese acto era premeditado.

-Te ves cansado- le dije mientras me mordía el labio por los nervios y sus ojos se desviaban a mi boca provocando que me ruborizara levemente.

-La verdad es que no e dormido bien los últimos días- sentí preocupación por su salud y decidí mirarlo.

-¿Problemas en el trabajo?- pregunte escuetamente y él tras darme una mirada significativa negó.

-Quizás si me dejaras hablarte podría comenzar a dormir mejor- dijo con una sonrisa que poco tenia de feliz.

-No empieces Edward- le pedí alejándome de él antes de que comenzara a afectarme realmente.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? Solo necesito que me escuches unos minutos- pidió y me tomo del brazo para girarme, quedando tan cerca que su particular aroma comenzó a hacer estragos en mi interior como venia haciéndolo desde que lo sentí por primera vez.

-Tú eres mas terco al no entender que no tienes nada que explicarme, solo eres mi jefe y tu vida personal a mi no me interesa- su agarre se debilito y sus ojos se entristecieron aún más.

-Claro- dijo sin ánimos –Iré a recostarme nuevamente- y se fue nuevamente al interior de su cuarto dejándome con una sensación extraña, realmente me sentí mal por la actitud que estaba tomando pero no quería ilusionarme pensando que le importaba y menos caer en su juego y creerle así de fácil.

Él había engañado a su mejor amigo ¿Qué mejor explicación para eso?

Simplemente decidí no darle más vueltas a ese asunto pues ya estaba sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo cuando yo no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Edward intento persuadirme casi tres veces más, digo casi tres por que cuando lo vi acercarse a mi con la palabra lista para salir de su boca, Jasper lo intercepto para hablar de algunas cosas de negocios, al principio pensé que era mera coincidencia pero cuando se giro y me guiño un ojo entendí que estaba intentando ayudarme a su manera.

Tras varias horas de vuelo, de sueño y de intentar atender a Edward de la manera más profesional posible sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos y de paso intentar zafarme cada vez que intentaba alguna clase de acercamiento, hasta el más mínimo como cuando "accidentalmente" me tomaba la mano o de la cintura cuando estábamos en algún angosto pasillo, respire tranquila cuando llegamos al fin a Tokio.

-Sabes, mañana en la mañana hay una competencia de Surf…quizás tú- dijo Edward nervioso cuando bajamos del avión, me perturbaba de sobremanera verlo así tan nervioso e incluso algo tímido pero me desesperaba no poder saber que de todo ello era verdad.

-Lo siento Edward, las salidas anteriores no debieron ser, dejémoslo mejor en el plano profesional y así no habrá problemas- me giré sin esperar alguna respuesta y camine hasta la van donde nos llevaría al hotel.

Sin duda esa fue la última vez que hable con Edward directamente ya que el resto del viaje simplemente no hubo acercamiento, al menos dejo de fingir que le interesaba y desistió de sus inútiles intentos de acercarse a mi.

Pero si quería ser honesta conmigo misma, no me hacia completamente feliz que se hubiese alejado, lo se soy tonta y extraña ¿Quién me entiende?

Cuando estuve de regreso en mi casa exactamente cinco días después, no sabia si me sentía mejor o peor o incluso más confundida, ahora que percibía la lejanía de Edward me daba cuenta de varias cosas y una de ellas era que comenzaba a extrañarlo, a pesar de que tenia un carácter muy fuerte y dominante, había sido así como lo conocí y así me gustaba, quizás lo que había pasado con Jake debería aprender a dejarlo de lado al menos para tener una amistad con él.

Bufe molesta, no era precisamente en una amistad en lo que había estado pensando todos estos días luego de volver de Tokio y maldita sea, aquel insignificante beso había sido mucho más significativo de lo que hubiese imaginado o querido, necesitaba verlo y darle la oportunidad para que me explicara todo lo que quisiera, ya después pagaría las consecuencias.

-Buenas tardes Jessica ¿el Sr. Cullen esta disponible?- le pregunte mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos nerviosa.

-Lo siento pero no esta- no pase por alto su rostro afligido y me pregunte si habrá tenido nuevamente alguna recaída como la que vi la última vez que estuve aquí.

-¿Él esta bien?- pregunte de tal manera que no pareciera que estaba inmiscuyéndome donde no me correspondía pero si de manera que estaba preocupada.

-La verdad es que no se-dijo ella y miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, al parecer tenia tiempo con ganas de hablar de ello ya que le costo muy poco –El Sr. Cullen lleva exactamente una semana y media sin venir a trabajar, solo su hermano lo expenso ante la directiva informando que estaba algo enfermo, algo pasajero pero me parece extraño que no haya dejado indicaciones ya que siempre lo hace cuando no a podido venir y eso han sido exactamente tres veces- la mire de manera especulativa intentando pensar en que le podría haber pasado.

-Gracias Jessica, nos vemos luego- le dije sin más, ella hizo una mueca como si esperara que luego de aquella información yo debía confidenciarle otra.

Cuando llegue al lobby de la empresa escuche a un par de chicas murmurar acerca de Edward.

-Estoy segura de se esta tomado unas vacaciones de esas que les gusta a él donde pasa todo el día encima de alguna chica- apreté mis manos haciéndolos puños.

-Pero sabes lo importante que es su trabajo, él ni por una mujer lo deja de lado.

-Pero quizás Tanya ya lo consiguió- la otra amiga formo una expresiva "O" en sus labios.

-¿Tú también oíste ese rumor? ¿Qué esta con ella de manera más oficial?- la otra chica asintió entusiasmada y en ese momento me sentí como una tonta, deje fuera todas esas cosas y salí de ahí a toda prisa, en algún momento creí escuchar la voz de Jasper pero no me gire para comprobarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jacob tres días después cuando nos reunimos para almorzar juntos.

-Todo bien- le dije con una sonrisa pero creo que no fue muy convincente.

-Sabes que si quieres hablar, de lo que sea- remarco –Estoy aquí para escucharte Bella- asentí agradecida.

-¿Estas entusiasmado de comenzar en otra empresa?- desvíe el tema.

-Bastante la verdad, aunque inesperadamente me tocara trabajar con una persona que no me da buena impresión- dijo mirando hacia el exterior.

-¿Algún rival del pasado?- le pregunte divertida con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Henry Davies- soltó mirándome a los ojos, midiendo mi reacción.

-Oh- fue todo lo que dije tras cambiar mi semblante.

-¿Eso que esta ahí afuera es un fotógrafo?- preguntó señalando al exterior hacia un árbol, me moví un poco más y en efecto ahí había un periodista sacando fotos, mire nuevamente al interior del restaurante y había tan poca gente que de inmediato comprendí que era a él a quien estaban siguiendo.

-Creo que si- lo mire con una disculpa en el rostro.

-Quien debe sentirse mal soy yo Bella, te metí en un problema que no te concernía y ahora tienes que pagar las consecuencias viéndote expuesta como si estuvieses en un aparador- desde ese momento intentamos mantenernos alejados para que no se prestara para otro tipo de intensiones, después de todo Jake se iría en un par de días más y no era precisamente la idea de que se fuera a otra ciudad con alguna clase de conflicto o malos entendidos y menos aún por lio de faldas.

-¿Sabes por que Edward no ha ido a la empresa?- de inmediato me arrepentí de preguntar aquello ya que su semblante se ensombreció –Disculpa, yo no debí…- él me cortó.

-Te dije que podíamos hablar de lo que quisieras y si eso incluye a Edward, bueno así será- dijo con una media sonrisa –Y con respecto a lo que preguntas, pues no tengo la menor idea, quizás este enfermo o este revolcándose con alguna nueva amiga - dijo divertido pero al ver mi rostro Jacob de inmediato se calló, en un acto reflejo tomó mi mano para disculparse -¿Él te gusta verdad?- suspire cansinamente y al fin opte por decir la verdad, asentí algo avergonzada.

-Creo que si- dije simplemente –Pero entiendo que Edward no sea de la clase de hombre de "vivieron felices para siempre y _fieles_"- resalte y Jacob sonrío apenado.

Desde ese momento tengo que decir que nuestra amistad se solidifico, realmente él estaba ahí para escucharme y no para criticarme o hacerme ver que estaba mal, quizás él simplemente tenia la esperanza de que pronto me daría cuenta yo sola que estaba mal.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento pestañee al ver una menuda figura esperando impaciente en el pasillo fuera de mi puerta y a una chica rubia recargada en la pared de ésta.

-Si sigues caminando así la señora del piso de abajo me vendrá a regañar por haber traspasando su techo- bromee logrando captar la atención de Alice quien corrió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y me abrazaba fuertemente Y Rosalie posaba su mirada molesta en mi –Hola- la salude cortésmente.

Ambas entraron a mi departamento y tras ofrecerles algo Alice me bombardeo con información.

- dijo de corrido y tras su última palabra inhalo suficiente aire.

-¡¿Qué?- le pregunte divertida pero el semblante enojado de Rosalie me la quito de inmediato, Alice volvió a tomar aire para esta vez hablar más lento.

-Que debes ir donde Edward pronto antes de que enferme- me levante de mi asiento sin saber que decir, días atrás había estado tan decidida a hablar con él cuando fui a su oficina pero por los comentarios de la gente que trabajaba APRA él fue que termine arrepintiéndome, quizás él nunca cambiaria.

-No puedo Alice, es mejor así como las cosas están- un fuerte bufido exasperado de Rosalie llamo nuestra atención.

-¿Todo esto es por lo que Jacob dijo en casa de Esme?- preguntó mirándome con dagas en los ojos.

-Rosalie- intervino Alice pero la rubia no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera sacarme la cabeza.

-Antes de dártelas de jueza y verdugo deberías conocer la versión de ambas partes ¿no?- me miro de arriba a bajo.

-Rosalie hemos venido para acá para hacerle ver que Edward la necesita no para revelar cosas que no nos incumbe- le dijo Alice.

-Quizás es justamente eso es lo que deberíamos hacer y no por ella precisamente- dijo señalándome de mala gana –Edward es tan importante para mi como lo es para ti, de otro modo no estaría en este lugar- ella se levanto colocándose frente a mi, intentando intimidarme, Alice pronto la siguió para vitar alguna riña.

-Edward se enojara- le dijo la pequeña preocupada.

-Edward no esta tan conciente para regañar a nadie- pestañee sin entender a que se refería –Además, yo asumo toda la culpa y si tiene algo que recriminarme lo estaré esperando- le dijo mirándola a ella y de ese modo Alice volvió a sentarse mirándonos resignada.

-Mejor siéntate Bella- me pidió Alice amablemente, mire a Rosalie y algo en su rostro se suavizo provocando que bajara la defensa, me senté y ella continuo de pie.

-"Conocí a Edward en al universidad aunque nuestra amistad se consolido fuertemente cuando comencé mi noviazgo con Emmett ya que ellos eran muy amigos así como con Jacob, siempre iban justos a todas partes hasta que Edward y Emmett comenzaron su adicción a la adrenalina, Jacob en ese tiempo era más cuidadoso incluso cauto por lo que estuvieron levemente distanciados en ese ámbito lo que le dejaba a Edward tiempo a solas".

"Un día cuando él iba a los edificio donde dormía Emmett conoció a una chica que lo cautivo por completo, podría jurarte que nunca lo había visto más entusiasmado por alguien como en ese momento".

-Hasta ahora- intervino Alice con una sonrisa, Rosalie alzo la ceja pero le resto importancia.

-"Emmett me confidencio que Edward pasaba largas horas en su edificio con aquella chica, se podía ver que estaba enamorado pero Edward siempre a sido reservado por lo que no le contó a nadie de esta chica, habrán sido dos o tres veces que compartimos los cuatro en una fiesta de la universidad y ahí pude apreciar lo feliz que se veía Edward con ella"- Rosalie sonrío ampliamente con el recuerdo mostrando lo mucho que le gustaba aquella imagen mental.

-Explícale de una vez quien es la chica- dijo Alice y yo la mire intentando descifrar algo de su ansiedad.

-Gracias Alice- le dijo Rosalie con una mirada enojada pero luego le sonrío tranquilizándome de paso –No me arruines la concentración, bueno en fin, la chica como muy bien dice Alice es Leah"- me lleve las manos a la boca por el asombro.

-¿Leah?- pregunte tontamente y ambas asintieron -¿Leah de Jacob?- pregunte sin poder creerlo y volvieron a asentir.

-Edward conoció a Leah, él estaba completamente enamorado Bella, e incluso hacían planes juntos pero su felicidad duro solo hasta que ella conoció a Jacob y olvido todas sus promesas, olvido lo que era la fidelidad, olvido por completo que estaba comprometida con otro hombre dejando atrás a un Edward destruido, un Edward que ya no podía confiar en las mujeres nuevamente y que solo las utilizaba como él sentía que lo habían utilizado a él, ella lo destruyó por dentro y ahora cuando él se estaba abriendo nuevamente a la posibilidad, tu le cierras la puerta en la cara"- Rosalie me miraba con odio más yo aún no podía salir de mi trancé, no podía creer que no lo deje contarme su verdad, por eso él estaba desesperado por hablarme, por contarme como habían sido las cosas, él simplemente quería que no lo juzgara por algo que realmente no había sido culpable.

-Él vino a decírmelo al día siguiente- dije aún sin salir del estupor, pide ver que ambas se miraron pero no dijeron nada –Y luego é me besó y ay no supe si era verdad o estaba jugando…- rápidamente salí de mi asombro cuando sentí las manos de Rosalie sobre mis brazos apretándome fuertemente.

-¿Él te besó?- pregunto asombrada y yo asentí sin entender, Alice soltó un gritito de emoción.

-¡Te lo dije!- le grito con una sonrisa –Es de verdad- yo la mire sin entender y ella me miro a mi sin dejar de sonreír, viéndome directamente a los ojos ella me confidencio –Edward no besa a una mujer desde que estuvo con Leah- negué sin poder creerlo –Simplemente dejo de creer en las muestras de verdadero amor.

-Yo…- n sabia que decir, además la sonrisa de satisfacción de Alice me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ya deja de actuar como una retardada y date cuenta de lo que estamos diciéndote, tienes que hacer algo- dijo Rosalie quien su rostro estaba más calmado –No creas que me caes bien de buenas a primeras, tienes que pelear por mi amigo si quieres que te acepte en el grupo como Emmett- y por primera vez me sonrío de manera sincera.

-Ella lo será Rose, es inteligente- dijo Alice animada.

-¿Cómo es que Jacob nunca se dio cuenta?- les pregunte desviando el tema –Digo, si eran amigos y luego ella fue su novia ¿Cómo es que pudieron disimularlo tan bien?- pregunte aún sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Él lo hizo por que realmente veía feliz a su amigo y no se interpondría en ello- dijo Rosalie –Ella era una perra- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡Rosalie!- regaño Alice- Estas habando de un difunto.

-Un difunto que en vida fue una perra, la cosa es que ella fingía muy bien disque por que "amaba" a Jacob y no quería ponerlo incomodo delante de su amigo- dijo con mala cara.

-Jacob me dijo que fue Irina quien se lo contó- ambas se miraron y luego negaron a algo en sus cabezas.

-Esa perra resentida nunca podrá superar que Edward prefiriera a su amiga de cuarto, cuando Leah dejo a Edward Irina intento por todos los medios atrapar a Edward más solo consiguió un revolcón y pasar a su lista- alzó los hombros –Nada importante y por eso ahora intenta vengarse.

-¿Por qué no le han dicho la verdad a Jacob y así evitar que ambos amigos no se separen por una confusión?- les pregunte.

-Conozco a Edward, Bella y el preferiría que su mejor amigo lo odie a cambiar la imagen "perfecta" que tiene Jacob de Leah- comentó Alice, asentí de acuerdo y me sentí aun peor al ver lo fiel y buen amigo que era Edward.

-Ahora bien ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?- me pregunto Rosalie y yo la mire confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Cómo que quiero decir Bella por Dios!- dijo alzando sus manos al aire –En este mismo momento moverás esas piernas que tienes e iras al departamento de Edward para mover su culo a una ducha y lograr que reaccione de la borrachera a la que a estado sumido todas estas semanas-negué de inmediato.

-Escuche que a estado revolcándose con otras mujeres- ambas bufaron fuertemente.

-Es más terca de lo que él a mencionado- dijo Alice divertida y me pregunte cuando habrá hablado con él de mi.

-Te puedo asegurar que Edward a estado tan borracho que dudo que su pene reaccione más que para orinar- dijo Rosalie divertida, yo no sabia si sonreír de felicidad o preocuparme –No te preocupes que estará bien, nada que una buena declaración de amor no pueda solucionar- me sonrío ampliamente.

-Yo no…- dije nerviosa.

-A la hora que se te ocurra negarlo te prometo que me desquito contigo- dijo haciendo movimientos de boxeador –Por todo lo que nunca pude hacerle a Leah y no ser lo suficiente mujercita- Alice me abrazo y me beso y Rosalie me entrego en un papel escrito con su letra la dirección de Edward.

-Suerte- me desearon ambas y así finalmente con el corazón en la mano por tantas cosas que tenia en la cabeza decidí con firmeza, decisión y con todo el corazón ir a hablar con Edward.

-¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!- suspiré e hice contacto con la llave al motor del auto y dirigirme a casa de Edward.

* * *

_**Ya chicas aquí actualizando a la carrerita ya que tengo que estudiar, tenia gran parte del cap así que lo termine y aquí esta, ven como las cosas ya se van aclarando. Mis felicitaciones para quienes intuyeron lo de Leah y Edward (si el puede ser un mujeriego pero mal amigo nunca). Bueno el proximo realmente no se cuando sea, intentare de todo corazón tenerlo pronto por que estoy segura que muchas querrán saber que pasara en la casa de Edward (jujuju carita inocente) jajaj si lo confieso, me gusta hacerlas un pokito sufrir ¿imaginense si ustedes estan así, como estaran ese par de tortolos. Pero bueno, tengo cosas por estudiar para la Uni y varios trabajos más... **_

_**Ya mis niña, ahora si me ire a estudiar ya que si no actualizaba pronto lo más probable es que en mi certamen solo escribiria "Edward-Edward-Edward" y mi profe no entenderia nada xD**_

_**Besos chicas y gracias por sus deseos de muerte dolorosa jojojo ven = surten efecto aajjaja aunque preferiria que me enviaran a EDWARD a mi cuarto por las noches, quizás ahi me porto mejor ajajajja (pero no le cuenten a mi novio, menos tu Nico que lo conoces xD)**_

_**p.d: si se me paso alguna falta ortográfica perdonen pero lo escribi rapidito para seguir**_

_**con el estudio ^^ (me avisan y luego lo corrijo)**_

_**¡FUERZA PARA NUESTROS MINEROS! QUE AHORA SON MÁS FAMOSOS QUE BRAD PITT xD  
**_


	18. Chapter XVIII

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

**_"shalicia Cullen, MillaPattzn, Antuus, claulrp, ElizabethCullen.21, Shandra, casey87carter, Nikki Hale, gatitha vampirica, MailuPattzCullen, sarita-26, NightOfTheHunter, SolangeV, daycullen, elvzz pattz, Laura, DaniStrangerCullen, ROXXI88, LeslieCullen-7, caroma cullen, EmirlyC, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, ata31, PatriciaaJayme17, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, ella, vanscat, cremita, daycullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Ely Cullen M, beakis, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Kahah, otrisha, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, lu537, alice9cullen, Edward Cullen's Pauli, cutita, EdithCullen71283, AtalCullen, danyela-0, TOXICULLEN, Laura Castiblanco, BABYBOO27, Marchu Argentina, Adrirhage, dianitha vaMpire, loquibell, mjnd, AleLupis, Angela, stefi, Jos WeasleyC, stellyta, Emma Isabella De Cullen, liduvina, viviPatCullen, DIANA, Cullen-21-gladys, carlita16, yunuen, peyci cullen, vaneiancullen, , Allie Brandon Withloc, tatocullen, NessylitleCullen, claudi17, Lauri R, Cullen Vigo, mabel, sophia18, SherlyMina, , Lily Malfoy Potter, Paolastef, Libelula19, Danii Belliner Cullen, MyGypsyPauletta, mariclau, nany87, Caresme, lizzy90, daffnnekarolynacullen, noimporta,] yasmin-cullen, gpattz, de Lautner, Fran Cullen Masen, V, Elena, Andrea, joli cullen, Crystal Butterfly 92, Aspasie29, green'splace, AleCullenn, lili2543"_**

_MIS NIÑAAAAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!_

_creo que aún estoy en extasis ya que pasamos los 1000 RR =), decirles que leo con mucha atención cada uno de sus comentarios pero que si no_

_los e contestado ultimamente es por la falta de tiempo y el poquito que encuentro es para actualziar!_

_no las entretengo más y espero les guste el cap :$ (para las chicas que me han leido anteriormente saben que no suelo ser_

_muuuuy explicita, solo espero y les guste de verdad)  
_

* * *

**XVIII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

Mire el papel en mis manos y luego al frente corroborando que había dado con el lugar correcto, un hermoso y lujoso edificio se erguía ante mí demostrando ese mismo poderío del que era acreedor Edward, suspire audiblemente ya que tenía que llegar hasta el último piso, perfecto un penthouse.

Me baje del auto y entre al edificio, en la recepción se encontraba un hombre que de no ser por que era tan mayor como Charlie, podía pensar que intentaba flirtear con esa sonrisa tan amplia.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- pregunto amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando al señor Edward Cullen- conteste de la misma manera y a la vez no mostrando demasiado interés, él sonrío de lado como si me hubiese pillado en algo, incluso hasta me guiño un ojo.

-¿Cómo la comunico?- me pregunto levantando un pequeño citófono.

-Isabella Swan- dije nerviosa mientras él marcaba esperando a que le contestara.

-El Señor a estado muy visitado las últimas semanas- dijo mientras esperaba -¿Esta bien?- pregunto curioso y yo asentí con una sonrisa, no iba a entrar en detalles personales –No contesta, quizás no este en casa, aunque no lo e visto salir y su auto esta en el estacionamiento- susurro más para él mismo.

-No se preocupe puedo yo ir a tocar a su puerta- le dije ya más impaciente.

-Es que no la puedo dejar pasar si no tengo la autorización del Sr. Cullen, esas siempre han sido sus exigencias- lo fulmine con la mirada, pensé en las posibilidades de llamar a Edward a su teléfono y decirle que lo estaba esperando aquí abajo, puede que no quisiera verme o simplemente no estuviese muy consiente.

-Es que quiero darle una sorpresita- dije en tono seductor batiendo un poco más de lo necesario mis pestañas para que entendiera el doble sentido.

-Ooh, ya veo pero aún así señorita no puedo dejarla pasar sin el consentimiento del señor, menos si él no esta- suspire resignada, maldito viejo del demonio quien me había parecido tan amable ahora simplemente quería ahorcarlo.

Cuando me gire para marcharme resignada mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con la musiquita característica de un mensaje.

"_El Señor Fermín es un admirador de Edward por lo que jamás lo_

_contradeciría, creo que de ser unos 30 años más joven _

_le gustaría ser de la misma forma, espera hasta las 12 de la_

_medianoche cuando hace relevo con el otro conserje, _

_escabúllete lo más a prisa sin que te vea hacia los ascensores _

_y cuando llegues al último piso, toma la llave que esta debajo_

_de la maseta al fondo del pasillo, _

_Suerte. Alice"_

Sonreí divertida, pequeño demonio ni que supiera los problemas que enfrentaría pero en el fondo estaba agradecida por su ayuda, llegue nuevamente a mi auto para cobijarme del frío nocturno, solo a mi se le ocurría salir con un delgado pantalón de tela y camisa, moví el auto una cuadra más abajo para no ser vista y que pareciera sospechoso, esperé a que las horas pasaran un poco más rápido, debía reconocer que estaba algo ansiosa, al menos ese tiempo me sirvió para pensar en las cosas que tenia que decirle, tampoco es que le fuese a pedir que nos casáramos, si las hipótesis que habían sacado Alice y Rosalie eran ciertas, puede que Edward sintiese algo por mi y él estaba así por que yo lo había ignorado y no lo deje explicarse, este seria el momento que le daría para que dijera todo lo que tenia que decir y quizás con un poquito de suerte, quedaríamos en algo pues ya era absurdo negarme a mi misma que sentía algo por él.

De solo pensar en aquel besó la piel se me eriza por completo y es que darte cuenta de manera brusca y violenta que te gusta tu jefe y no solo eso, sino que él es de la misma clase de persona que jure un día no volver a fijarme lo hacia todo más complicado. Pero es que Edward también había demostrado ser de otro tipo de hombres complicados, puede que ese haya sido solo su coraza o la imagen que él quería dar, yo había descubierto otro hombre que me revolucionaba y me hacia hacer las locuras más impensadas, suspire resignada, ya no había anda que pudiera hacer por lo que sentía por él, solo esperaba no haberme equivocado nuevamente y salir herida en el intento.

Cuando eran exactamente 5 minutos para que fuese medianoche, me baje del auto sintiendo como si estuviese haciendo algo ilegal, reí solo de pensar en como se podría Charlie si me viera allanando una morada. Camine a paso rápido y me quede detrás de un arbusto viendo que el tal Fermín en efecto revisaba su reloj y a las doce en punto caminaba hacia la puerta de los estacionamientos, de seguro para ir a buscar a su relevo, entre intentando no hacer ruido y como si la vida se me fuese en ello corrí hasta los elevadores, al menos en esto tenia un poco más de suerte ya que éste se abrió enseguida dándome protección para que no me vieran, un sin fin de números habían en el tablero, simplemente me fui al último.

Un suave _ding_ me indico que ya estaba en el piso que quería, salí del elevador dando la vuelta para encontrarme con un extenso pasillo y una única puerta, tal cual había mencionado Alice al final del pasillo había un masetero de base para una frondosa y abundante planta, camine sintiendo el corazón en la boca, esto de hacer cosas a escondidas tenia su toque excitante y divertido pero no me gustaría ser descubierta, cuando llegue a la maseta la corrí con un poco de fuerza y debajo de esta había una pequeña llave de bronce que tome de inmediato.

-Gracias Alice- dije para mí con una sonrisa dándole un beso a la llave, camine de regreso por ese mismo pasillo hasta la solitaria puerta.

Afirme mi oído en la fría puerta para intentar escuchar algo en el interior, tampoco quería llevarme una sorpresa que me dejara con el corazón en el suelo destruido, Deje atrás todas las indecisiones e inseguridades, coloque la llave en el cerrojo y simplemente la gire sin pensar en nada más.

Dentro había un completo silencio, de esos que te dan escalofríos sin descontar la poca luz que había en el interior, de no ser por la luminosidad de la ciudad que entraba por unos amplios ventanales que se veían al fondo de seguro me perdía. Con ayuda de la poca luz de mi teléfono intente ubicar el interruptor en la pared, cuando dí con uno lo active y ésta me dio la luz suficiente para darme cuenta que el interior de la casa **(perfil)** era simplemente espectacular, un estilo completamente minimalista en colores negros y blancos pero con el toque masculino de un hombre soltero, cerré tras de mi la puerta y así simplemente comencé a caminar hasta dar con algún lugar que me llevara a Edward, pase por una hermosa cocina **(perfil) **y por el pasillo que se encontraba al costado camine hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba semi abierta, la empuje con suavidad y lo que vi me dejo sin poder moverme por unos extensos y lentos cinco minutos, con la espalda apoyada en la estructura de la cama, cerca de los pies y a pasos de un gran ventanal, Edward sostenía una botella mientras observaba unas fotografías que estaban regadas sobre el piso, no podía distinguirlo del todo por que la poca luz del exterior no me lo permitía pero si pude escucharlo incluso por sobre la suave música que se escuchaba de fondo "_Requiem de Mozart_".

-Te prometo que es la última vez que no te hago caso- dijo con dificultad por la embriagues a no se quien, mire el interior del cuarto **(perfil) **pero en el lugar solo estábamos él y yo, entre sin hacer ruido mientras el bebía un poco más de la botella –Son todas iguales, manipuladoras y sin sentimientos, no les importa jugar si con eso se sienten poderosas.

-¿Edward?- dije finalmente acercándome a él lentamente, él ni se inmuto de su lugar, tomo otra fotografía y la acerco a su rostro, ahora al estar más cerca pude percatarme de que era lo que estaba mirando.

_A mi…_

Eran las mismas fotos que él me había tomado el día que fuimos al Freedom a saltar en bungee, la respiración se me quedo atorada solo de verlo a él mirando aquellas imágenes, aunque estaba de espaldas a mi cosa que me impedía ver su rostro, podía imaginarme lo afligido que estaba solo de ver los largos sorbos de su bebida.

-Pero es tan hermosa- dijo sin dejar de mirar la imagen -Nuestra imaginación cada vez va mejor, ahora la escuchamos en estéreo –sonreí por lo que estaba pensando, mire nuevamente a mi alrededor quizás estaba pasando a alguien por alto ya que no estaba muy iluminado el cuarto ya que seguía hablándole a alguien más –Pero tenerla en persona es sin duda lo mejor- sus palabras me llegaban directamente al corazón, jamás pensé llegar a escuchar algo tan dulce de sus labios, puede que sea el efecto del alcohol pero aún así lo encontré hermoso.

-Edward soy yo- le dije agachándome a él y apoyando mi mano en su hombro para intentar que me mirara.

-Wow, este sueño a sido mejor que los anteriores, incluso puedo sentirla más real- apoyo su mano sobre la mía y lentamente se giro hasta que sus ojos al fin hicieron conexión con los míos –Hasta sus ojos tienen ese brillo hermoso que tanto nos gusta- pestañee ante el plural de sus palabras, soltó la foto que tenia en una de sus manos y lentamente la acerco hasta mi rostro –Y la suavidad de su piel, uhm- gimió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando el toque, incluso para mi fue el cielo mismo, luego saco su mano de mi mejilla y tomo mi mano que estaba sobre su hombro para llevarla hasta su rostro y dejar besos sobre la palma y la muñeca –Y su aroma, a fresas frescas- dijo inhalando fuertemente y mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad al verlo así.

-Edward soy yo, Bella- le dije haciendo que abriera sus ojos –No estas soñando- él respondió la sonrisa pero en sus ojos pude ver que él seguía creyendo que esto era un sueño, esta vez fue mi turno de acariciar su rostro anguloso y la tersa piel de su rostro, era el cielo mismo tenerlo así frente a mi, completamente entregado sin una muralla de hormigón que nos separara.

-Lo se, lo mismo nos dijo hace unos días atrás y cuando estuve a punto de besarla, nuevamente despertamos- deje pasar nuevamente sus comentarios en plural, quizás solo hablaba consigo mismo pero me gusto que reconociera que quería besarme nuevamente.

-¿Entonces lo que quieres es besarme?- le pregunte sin dejar de sonreír y sus ojos brillaron aún más incluso traspasando la oscuridad de la noche.

-Es lo que más deseo pero no quiero despertar, éste a sido el sueño más real y quiero disfrutarlo- inhaló nuevamente mi mano y se separó levente para tomar un nuevo sorbo de su botella, se deslizo por el suelo y se acerco a mi abrazándome por la cintura dejándome estática por la impresión, poco a poco me relaje hasta que lleve una de mis manos hasta sus sedosos cabellos y ahí comencé a dejar suaves caricias, con la otra mano intente arrebatarle la botella.

-Ya no bebas más- le pedí suavemente.

-Es la mejor anestesia que conocemos- dijo abrazándose más a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué dolor tienes?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Uno que no se puede borrar tan fácilmente, cuando eres una mierda de hombre es difícil pedir que te crean ¿no? Así que simplemente olvidamos por que estamos así y lo idiota que hemos sido- susurró y en ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo, él simplemente me había pedido unos escasos minutos para explicarme su vida a pesar de que no era su obligación.

-¿Por qué no me explicas a mi lo que sientes?- le pedí.

-Prefiero simplemente quedarme así, disfrutándote y sintiéndote junto a mi antes de que amanezca y tenga que despertar- acerque mi rostro hasta su pelo y ahí deje un pequeño beso, su exquisito aroma aún mezclado con el alcohol eran el cielo, aunque éste le daban un aroma aún más varonil.

-¿Y si te prometo que me quedare contigo todo lo que quieras, me dirás lo que te tiene así?- le dije y él se quedo unos minutos pensando.

-Hace mucho deje de creer en los milagros pero si no tengo más opciones, está bien, aceptó- dijo finalmente y soltó el agarre de la botella permitiéndome dejarla sobre la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

-Entonces ¿Por qué has estado bebiendo?- pregunte nuevamente y Edward se removió una vez más provocando que me deslizara un poco más hacia abajo, quedando inclinada con la espalda recargada en la cama y parte del suelo, él se acomodo sobre mi pecho recargando su rostro justo sobre uno de mis pechos.

-No solo este a sido el sueño más real, sino que a sido el más cómodo y suave- dijo mientras restregaba su mejilla sobre mi pecho haciéndome reír ante su actitud tan infantil cuando se vio cómodo así se quedo abrazado a mi, suspire sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-¿Me dirás lo que te tiene así?- le pregunte nuevamente y él suspiro cansado.

-Bueno ya prometiste que te quedarías aunque siempre que te digo lo que realmente siento te marchas- dijo con pesar –Isabella Swan no se como lo hiciste pero realmente me gustas- me quede sin respirar ahí viendo como él se confesaba con tanta simpleza al creer que esto era un sueño y se acomoda sobre mi con sus ojos cerrados –Puede que no sea el mejor hombre para ti pero realmente me gustas, me gusta tu personalidad, me gusta tu carácter y tú esencia pero sobre todo me gusta que no te dejes avasallar por mi- de no ser por que quería hacer las cosas bien le hubiese dicho todo lo que yo pensaba, lo que sentía y lo que quería pero más necesitaba asegurarme que todo esto fuese real mañana, cuando él estuviese en sus cinco sentidos –Quizás Esme tiene razón y si existe la otra mitad- susurró tras un fuerte bostezo y mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción por sus palabras, nuevamente se acomodo sobre mi, lo mire largos minutos con sus ojos cerrados estando de manera cómoda sobre mi, este Edward era tan distinto al que demostraba ser si él se mostrara como realmente era no dudaría en que seria aún más cotizado de lo que ya era.

-Edward ¿estás despierto?- le pregunte unos minutos después, la música ya había terminado por lo que solo se escuchaba su acompasada respiración.

-Mmmm- fue toda respuesta que recibí cuando el se removió levemente, intente acomodarnos mejor para poder dormir, estaba claro que no me lo podría para subirlo a su cama y con el peso de su cuerpo tampoco podría sacarlo de encima de mi por lo que solo tuve que deslizarme un poco más para que quedáramos completamente tendidos sobre el suelo.

Sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al mío y una de sus manos sobre mi abdomen me quede pensando en lo que sucedería por la mañana, Edward estaba completamente seguro de que esto era un sueño y simplemente por ello se expreso un poco más ¿recordaría lo que había dicho esta noche? ¿Le molestaría que me haya metido en su departamento sin su permiso? Y lo principal, después de todas mis evasivas y negativas por escucharlo ¿el querrá hablar ahora conmigo? Negué para quitarme todas esas ideas de la cabeza, ya mañana se verá realmente a que nos lleva todo esto, en ese momento simplemente sonreí al recordar la imagen tierna de un Edward que creía que estaba viviendo un sueño, un Edward que había impreso fotos mías para conservarlas para él.

Con todos esos hermosos pensamientos me quede dormida con una sonrisa en mis labios al sentirlo tan cerca de mí y más cerca aún de mi corazón.

Poco a poco comencé a despertarme y a sentir mi cuerpo algo adolorido, solo que ahora estaba sobre una superficie suave y blanda, al abrir mis ojos me quede observando un poco más de la cuenta al no encontrarme con los colores de mi habitación pronto caí en la cuenta que no estaba en mi casa.

-Edward- susurre sentándome rápidamente sobre la cama, estaba tapada con una pequeña frazada y observe a mi alrededor, estaba sola.

Me levante de inmediato sintiendo el nerviosismo de la situación, él ya se había despertado y se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí con él, que yo había sido real y no un sueño, camine hacia una de las puertas y rápidamente di con su baño personal **(perfil)**, no me asombro encontrar el mismo exquisito gusto hasta en el cuarto de baño, todo estaba muy bien arreglado cosa que combinaran todas las habitaciones entre una y otra.

Me lavé el rostro y del interior de mi cartera saque mi cepillo de dientes que siempre andaba trayendo, benditas mis costumbres de higiene que nunca me abandonaban.

Cuando vi por última vez mi aspecto quede conforme, al menos no lucia como si acabara de levarme, aunque las ojeras no podría borrarlas más que con maquillaje.

Al salir de la habitación pude escuchar cierto ruido al final del pasillo, camine tanto o más nerviosa como si pasara a través de una tabla y que al llegar saltaría a los tiburones.

-Buenos días- salté al escuchar de pronto la voz de Edward, él estaba de espaldas a mi pero aún así sintió mi presencia, pude ver que estaba preparando café.

-Buenos días- conteste de manera nerviosa.

-¿Café?- pregunto volteándose a mi, su cabello estaba despeinado y húmedo demostrando que estaba recién bañado, su aspecto era de completo relajo y vestía unos pantalones sueltos de tela y una camiseta tipo polo.

-Gracias- asentí sentándome frente a él en la isla de su cocina.

-Lamento si dormiste incomoda…yo- paso la mano por sus cabellos, de un momento a otro su actitud se torno nerviosa pero lo manejo rápidamente –Cuando te vi ahí hoy en la mañana lo primero que pensé es ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? O ¿Como es que Fermín te dejo entrar? Pero solo de pensar en la pregunta la respuesta me llego al instante…Alice- dijo mirándome a los ojos para ver que le contestaba.

-Yo se lo pedí- le dije para que no la culpara.

-Ahora la cuestión es ¿Por qué?- dijo simplemente y trague seco por los nervios.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dije sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos verdes que me atraían como imán opuesto.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto de manera más acida sonriendo de lado de manera sarcástica –Ahora que ya viste lo penosamente estúpido que puedo ser ¿no?- negué de inmediato.

-Lo de anoche no tiene nada que ver con la decisión de querer hablar contigo.

-Me alegra que pienses así por que lo de anoche fue una estupidez, ya sabes cosa de borrachos- dijo sorbiendo de su taza y yo sentí tristeza.

-No digas eso Edward para mi lo de anoche fue impor…- no me dejo terminar.

-Vamos Bella no nos engañemos, lo de anoche no significa nada- me levante de mi asiento molesta por su actitud y rodee la isla para llegar a él, su actitud despreocupada me molestaba sobre todo porque podía ver lo nervioso que estaba realmente a través de sus ojos.

-Deja de decir eso Edward, yo estoy aquí para hablar con la verdad y tú lo único que haces es ponerte a la defensiva- le dije llegando a su lado y tomando su brazo para que se girara y así poder verlo a los ojos –No seas un cobarde que necesita del alcohol para decir las cosas que siente de verdad- me acerque un poco más a él provocando que abriera sus ojosa sobrados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- pregunto dejando su taza de café sobre la isla y mirándome intensamente.

-Quiero que me digas que de todo lo que dijiste anoche fue real- le pedí sin dejar el contacto visual.

-Ya te dije que fue una simple borrachera que no debiste presenciar- dijo desviando sus ojos de mi para tomar su taza de café –Como me recalcaste varias veces, dejemos todo esto en el plan profesional- bufé cabreada, de no haberlo escuchado anoche lo más probable es que me hubiese dado por vencida pero no estaba ahí para eso, si yo debía ser el hombre entre nosotros dos, lo sería.

-¿Entonces podrías explicarme por que tenias fotos mías impresas por todo elsuelo?- su taza que iba a dirigir nuevamente a sus labios quedo suspendida un par de segundos por la impresión.

-Pensaba regalártelas como una ofrenda de paz, anoche las tenia por ahí ya que pensaba tirarlas a la basura- mintió, lo se por que poco a poco comenzaba a conocerlo.

-¡Deja eso ya!- le pedí provocando que me mirara asustado –Compórtate como lo que eres ¡y se un hombre!- le grite enojada.

-¿Y que significa eso Bella, que te este rogando todo los días para que…?- no deje que terminara y simplemente me acerque más quedando entre sus piernas, tome su nuca y lo besé.

Una paz y un regocijo se instauro en mi pecho cuando sentí sus labios nuevamente, jale sus cabellos un poco para acercarlo más a mi ya que aún así quedaba con varios centímetros más de altura, Edward pronto respondió a mi efusivo beso tomándome por las caderas y apegándome más a su cuerpo.

-Espero y después no me abofetees- dijo en mis labios con una sonrisa.

-Solo te golpeare y vuelves a decir que lo de anoche no fue real- Edward me separo levemente con su rostro confundido.

-Creo no entender como funciona la cabeza de Bella Swan- dijo mirándome a los ojos intentando buscar alguna duda o algo que le dijera del por que de mi comportamiento, solo le sonreí y volví a acercarme para besarlo, nuestro beso rápidamente se volvió desesperado y nada romántico, era un beso lleno de necesidad y demostraba el tiempo que nos estábamos conteniendo. No necesitaba ser adivina o una experta en la materia para sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzar a reaccionar por mi cercanía –Bella- jadeo Edward intentando alejarme pero yo como una gata me aferre a sus hombros.

-Una vez me dijiste que seria yo la que te lo pidiera- le dije mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara –Pues bien, tómame Edward- le pedí sin una pizca de indecisión logrando que el pestañeara repetidas veces sin poder creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Bella yo…- si se veía tan adorable estando nervioso.

-Oh ya veo, tienes miedo de que me de cuenta de que todo lo que dicen de ti son puras mentiras- lo pique con una sonrisa ganándome otra de vuelta, una completamente seductora y cargada de los más profundos deseos.

Sin esperármelo Edward con un rápido movimiento corrió lo que tenia sobre la isla provocando que un par de tazas, cucharas y otras cosas cayeran al suelo con un ruido seco y fuerte, me tomó de las caderas y me sentó sobre esta.

Sin preámbulos o invitaciones llevo sus manos a mi delgada blusa para desabotonar uno a uno los botones de una manera salvaje y desesperada, cuando estuve expuesta a él solo con mi sujetador un provocativo gemido salio de sus labios.

-Deseaba ver esto desde el accidente con el café- confesó dejando una suave caricia sobre la curvatura de mis pechos, solo la parte expuesta y mi piel se erizo completamente por su toque.

Me miró a los ojos y dejo un suave besó sobre mis labios para luego atacar con todo mi mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, sus manos avariciosas bajaron hasta el botón de mis jeans para desabrocharlo rápidamente mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos con ayuda de mis pies, me afirme a sus hombros y con esa ayuda él pudo bajar los pantalones por mis piernas dejando caricias fuertes en ellas, me dio una nueva mirada contemplando el pequeño conjunto negro que utilizaba, sus ojos cargados de deseo me devoraban de pies a cabeza, esta vez fue mi turno de quitar su camisa polo por sobre sus brazos y desabotonar su pantalón, todo aquello era bajo el limite de la rapidez, no había paciencia para lo que sentíamos.

Edward saco mi camisa finalmente y de un experto movimiento se llevo mi sujetador con el, sonriendo fascinado al ver mis pechos expuestos me dio una lasciva mirada y sin esperar más se llevo uno de ellos a la boca, degustando cual niño pequeño disfruta de un caramelo, su mano viaje a mi espalda para recostarme levemente y así tener mejor acceso, yo simplemente deje mis manos en sus cabellos proporcionando que él no se alejara, esto definitivamente era el cielo.

Con suma maestría capturó un erguido pezón entre sus dientes jalándolo con la suficiente fuerza para arrebatarme gemidos de placer.

-Mmhh- disfrutaba mientras lo acercaba por las caderas con mis piernas y el contacto de nuestros sexos aumentaba, ambos estábamos con delgadas prendas cubriendo aquella zona.

-Eres un demonio en cuerpo de ángel- dijo cuando capturaba el otro pezón desatendido y literalmente lo devoraba con ansiedad.

Me afirme de los codos sobre la isla cuando su mano dejo de afirmar mi espalda para dirigirse a aquella zona sur que estaba más que húmeda por él, sobre la tela comenzó a dejar caricias circulares excitándome aún más.

Baje mi mirada para verlo devorar mis pechos, chupaba, lamia y mascaba con tanto placer que me secaba la garganta, sus ojos se levantaron a mi sin soltar aquellas puntas, una perfecta sonrisa se formo al verme perder la cabeza con sus atenciones, cerré los ojos disfrutando todo aquello y de un movimiento no esperado Edward arranco mis bragas dejándome completamente desnuda sobre la isla de su cocina, cuando alcé mis ojos nuevamente asustada por aquel movimiento repentino pude ver que él estaba en las mismas condiciones y ¡Dios! Puede que en ese momento haya comenzado a jadear y a salivar solo con ver su anatomía completamente desnuda y perfecta, me tomo de la cintura y yo me aferre con mis piernas a sus caderas, antes de girarnos de unos de los cajones de la isla extraño un pequeño envoltorio de papel metálico y luego me apego a una fría puerta, al mirar por sobre mi hombro sonreí de ver que me apegaba al refrigerador de su cocina.

-Veo que no alcanzaremos a llegar muy lejos- le dije divertida y el solamente sonrío complacido.

-Nunca me a gustado de la manera simple o normal- dijo bajándome lentamente pero a la vez tomaba fuertemente una de mis piernas por el muslo y así quede afirmada con una sola pierna al suelo y la otra seguía enlazada a su cadera, dándole completo acceso a mi centro, abrió la envoltura y se puso el preservativo, la punta de su glande quedo rozando mi entrada provocándome una ansiedad abrumadora.

-¡Hazlo!- le pedí de solo pensar que desfallecería por la necesidad de tenerlo en mi interior sobre todo porque mi sexo latía por la necesidad.

-Pídemelo- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal mientras se movía de manera lenta para proporcionar una leve caricia allí en donde aquella zona estaba empapada por su espera, jadee, por Dios como me gusta este Edward mandón por el que me olvidaría de todas mis convicciones.

-¡Hazlo Edward, penétrame!- le pedí casi en un grito y cerré mis ojos de inmediato al sentir como se adentraba en mi con una fuerte estocada, Edward se aferro a mis hombros y se apegaba más aún a la fría puerta mientras sus embestidas se aceleraban y podía escuchar perfectamente sus gemidos en mi odio.

-Te dije que terminarías pidiéndolo _mon cherie_- susurro en mi oído con aquella voz seductora y aferré aún más fuerte mi pierna en su cadera creyendo que desfallecería por causa del placer, necesitaba más fricción, necesitaba más de él.

-Será la única y última vez- le dije poco convencida mientras me relamía los labios por tenerlos secos debido a los jadeos que no podía frenar de mis labios.

-¿Segura?- dijo deteniéndose y lo mire molesta, sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable rubor y su frente perlada por el sudor mientras sus labio estaban levente abiertos por sus propios jadeaos me hicieron perder la cabeza.

-Lo dejaremos como la última vez de este día- le respondí y el sonrío complacido con mi respuesta, se acerco para besarme de una manera hambrienta, como si no tuviese suficiente de mi y con su otra mano jalo mi pezón arrancándome nuevos jadeos.

-Anoche me prometiste que te quedarías todo lo que yo te pidiera- dijo de pronto, lo mire a los ojos sin saber de verdad si era eso lo que él quería –Quédate conmigo éste fin de semana- me pidió nervioso y sus ojitos se veían asustados.

-Creí que solo yo era la que pediría cosas- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No se que me haces pero pones mi mundo de cabeza, me haces hacer cosas que creí jamás hacer- sus ojos brillaron por la verdad de sus palabras y mi respuesta simplemente fue mover mis caderas exigiendo su atención nuevamente a ésta actividad, estaba llegando a la cima como nunca lo había hecho y Edward Cullen sin duda era más de lo que se decía de él, él sonrío como si supiese lo que estaba pensando y sus embestidas aumentaron aún más llevándome a un delicioso orgasmo que culmino con un gemido de su nombre.

-Edward- dije sin contenerme con mis ojos cerrados, sentí nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos y como sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mis caderas en aviso de su inminente llegada.

-Uhhm Bella- gimió de manera rasposa cuando él llego a su anhelado orgasmo, recargo su frente en mi hombro y así ambos intentamos recobrar la respiración sin romper la unión del momento –Eres adictiva- dijo sobre mi hombro arrancándome una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Y eso que es el comienzo- le dije entre risitas.

-Todo lo que dije anoche es verdad- susurro unos minutos después sobre mi hombro y con la confianza de que quizás no estaba todo mal depuse de todo me abracé más a él disfrutando el momento post orgásmico.

* * *

**_¿Tomates? ¿huevos? ¿conformes? bueno para las que le gustan los lemmons más grotescos o no se como definirlos pero máaas explicitos, bueno no suelo ser así, así que espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal no creo que se me de muy bien escribir estas escenas pero son un complemento a la historia, jojojo la cosa es que bueno así quedo._**

**_Para las chicas que creen que por que ya se acercaron y comienza la miel el fic va a terminar, jooo nones, espero y no las termine aburriendo pero a esto aún le queda, ajajaj quien dice que las relaciones comienzan altiro con el "vivieron felices por siempre" jiijiji ya saben como funciona mi cabeza con la maldad y este no es la excepción. _**

**_No adelantare nada más porque y luego ya no hay factor sorpresa, espero les guste el cap y nos leemos en el sgte!_**

**_besos las adoroo y espero no esten molestas las chicas que leyeron que quizas actualizaba ayer pero es que en la mñn no estuve con internet y por la tarde tuve problemas tecnicos de tipo familiar xD jajaj pero aquí ya esta!_**


	19. Chapter XIX

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_**"kate, Isabel, LOLISGOF, Laura, amys cullen, ingrid, luigy, nati-912, Mss1-cullen-swan, thegreatescape1, elvzz pattz, Maki Salvatore, Yume-xan, stefi, Angie, sidneypatt, mamitakaren, naddia-of-pattz, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, NERY, giselle, claulrp, moniita, lunatico0030, Adrirhage, LOQUIBELL, Fran Ktrin Black, DIANA, Allie Brandon Withlock, carlita16, klaiva, danyela-0, alice9cullen, EdithCullen71283, krisny, cutita, liduvina, DaniStrangerCullen, Lauri R, ata31, brigitte, Naddy, AtalCullen, Laura Castiblanco, Lily Malfoy Potter, NessylitleCullen, daffnnekarolynacullen, ElizabethCullen.21, viviPatCullen, Mnica MOrales, Danii Belliner Cullen, casey87carter, mabel, krencullen, JadeCullenMasen, V, sianita, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, aloha88, TOXICULLEN, green'splace, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, de Lautner, vaneiancullen, kristenst, PEYCI CULLEN, MailuPattzCullen, teishi, claudi17, Marchu Argentina, vanscat, Kahah, lizzy90, mariclau, Ely Cullen M, Antuus, Paolastef, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Libelula19, ROXXI88, Elena, , AleLupis, Emma Isabella De Cullen, ImPoly, NightOfTheHunter, Francis, SolangeV, yasmin-cullen, Nikki Hale, MyGypsyPauletta, ella, BABYBOO27, SiL-Cullen, Nelly McCarthy, Jos WeasleyC, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, cremita, otrisha, isa-21, mjnd, sophia18, gpattz, Shandra, Cullen-21-gladys, nany87, EmilioLT, joli cullen, Caresme, zujeyane, tatocullen, SuCullen, Aspasie29"**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!  
**_

_Chicas perdon si olvide a alguien, si repetí a alguien y si el cap tiene faltas ortograficas pero es que muero de sueñito ya que ayer fui de peregrinación a San sebastián y son 11 Km. a pie y hoy estudie desde temprano y ahora terminaba un trabajo por lo que no e podido descansar mucho, aún así me di los minutitos para actualizar, de tener errores los corregire cuando recupere energías., espero y el cap les guste_

_abajito más información._

* * *

**XIX**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-No Edward, no puedo quedarme- le dije por enésima vez cuando intentaba salir de entre la manta y sus brazos que nos cubría mientras estábamos desnudos sobre el sofá.

-Prometiste que lo harías- dijo ocultando su rostro en mi cuello provocando que me estremeciera.

-No, dije que me quedaría lo que necesitaras y ya estas sobrio y bien- le dije sonriendo, se veía como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-Bueno, ahora te necesito- su voz sonó pircara.

-No, tú no me necesitas sino que tú amiguito que al parecer nunca se cansa- dije al recordar los maravillosos 4 orgasmos que llevábamos en ese día, bueno en realidad 5 para mi ya que la última ronda el muy maldito pudo sacarme dos al hilo dejándolo con una sonrisa ganadora.

-¿Crees que es solo por sexo?- preguntó afirmándose del codo para mírame a los ojos.

-No lo se, dime tú- dije alzando mis hombros, la verdad es que, de prácticamente todo ese día que estuve con él, había sido poco lo que hablamos de ese tema en particular.

-¿No e sido demasiado explicito?- alzó una ceja.

-Edward, estas últimas horas e conocido acerca de tú infancia, de tu perrito muerto cuando eras un crío, hablamos de Leah- chasco la lengua y desvío la mirada ante el recordatorio.

-Y del doloroso maltrato a Rosalie por no saber cerrar la boca- dijo molesto.

-Quizás de no ser por ella no estaría aquí- me miro como apenado –En realidad hubiese estado aquí tarde o temprano solo que hubiese tardado un poco más- sonrío un poco.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora debo darle las gracias por meterse en mi vida- dijo mirando al techo con su ceño fruncido.

-Yo creo que deberías contarle a Jake- le dije recargándome en su pecho y él volvió a bufar al sacar el tema nuevamente.

-Jacob cree que soy un hijo puta así que prefiero que se quede con ese concepto y seguir arruinando su vida- su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del techo.

-Él es tu mejor amigo y lo demuestras al intentar protegerlo de una verdad que no conoce y para eso prefieres sacrificarte, creo que es injusto para ambos que no hables con la verdad- él me miro a los ojos.

-De cualquier manera no creo que él lo crea- dijo restándole importancia.

-Si lo intentaras lo sabrías- Edward me miro algo molesto pero pronto se relajo.

-¿Intentas desviar algún tema en particular?- pregunto con una sonrisa de esas que me había dado las últimas 12 hrs. y que poco me dejaban concentrarme.

-¿Intentas hacer que olvide lo de Leah?- Edward puso mala cara y de inmediato me arrepentí por no saber dejar el tema de lado, para no seguir metiendo la pata

Intente marcharme nuevamente pero él, nuevamente, me lo impidió.

-No te vayas, quiero estar contigo- dijo abrazándome cuando caí sobre él debido a la fuerza que utilizó para retenerme, no sabia que decirle ya que tenia una sola pregunta dando vueltas por mi cabeza ¿Estar conmigo en que sentido? Pero temía hacerla y alejarlo.

-De verdad tengo que irme Edward, se supone que hoy como es uno de mis días libres iría a ver a mi padre- mentí pero no sabia como salir de la situación.

-¿Nos veremos nuevamente?- sonreí por su impaciencia y a decir verdad yo también la sentía ¿pero como saber si esto era real o solo físico?

-Claro tonto a menos que te hayas arrepentido y quieras despedirme- dije en broma y besé su pecho, cuando me levante me di cuenta de lo que había hecho pero ya era demasiado tarde por lo que solo lo deje pasar, aquel gesto había sido demasiado empalagoso quizás para él, cuando me paré y fui por mi ropa que estaba regada pude sentir su mirada en mi anatomía desnuda lo que me hacia sentir avergonzada.

-Creo que estoy considerando seriamente llevar mi trabajo al siguiente nivel- me gire cuando recogí mis ropas y tapaba levemente mi desnudes, lo mire extrañada sin entender –Imagínate trabajar todos los días mientras vueltas a diferentes países, tendría todas las sucursales bajo un completo control sin descontar claro que tendría la mejor asistente de vuelo en cada zona- alzó las cejas sugestivamente y yo rodé mis ojos.

-Creo que las duchas frías serán tus mejores amigos- le dije divertida y él hizo una dramática actuación como si se apuñalara el corazón –Infantil- le dije colocándome mi ropa.

-Aburrida- zanjó él, cuando me gire para terminar de abotonar mi camisa a los pocos segundos sentí las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura que luego se deslizaron sobre mi abdomen y allí dejaba suaves caricias

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?- susurró en mi oído de manera sensual causándome un escalofrío, era absolutamente patético que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera solo con tenerlo cerca y peor aún, solo con su voz sensual y rasposa haciéndome vibrar.

-¿A bailar?- me gire quedando entre sus brazos y aprecie su pecho desnudo, no baje mi vista para no comenzar a híper ventilar y no volver a lo que estamos unos minutos atrás, a ese paso me iría a mi casa en varios días.

-Si ya sabes- hizo un movimiento de cadera de manera rítmica sacándome una carcajada.

-¿De verdad cumplirás los treinta?- pregunte sin dejar de reír.

-No me lo recuerdes- hizo un gesto dramático –Tendré que comenzar a preocuparme por las arrugas, quizás un estiramiento fácil no me vendría mal- sonrío por su broma.

-Que vanidoso Cullen- le bromee y termine de arreglarme –Y por favor vístete- le pedí al fijarme en su completa desnudes cuando me aparte de él, prácticamente cerré los ojos con violencia para no verlo.

-Mirar es gratis- dijo jocoso –Bueno aún no me contestas ¿quieres ir a bailar conmigo?

...

Y ahí estaba, entrando a uno de los clubs más cotizados y caros de todo Washington del brazo de Edward Cullen quien estaba absolutamente guapo vistiendo todo de negro **(perfil)** y tan casual como formal para no perder ese toque de superioridad que lo carecterizaba, yo intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con uno de los vestidos de diseñador, que aún no me animaba a utilizar ya que sin duda para mi seguia siendo una perdida de dinero comprarlos pero en una de las benditas salidas con Ángela me obligó a adquerirlo, mi vestido era azul electrico acompañado de sandalias de tacón **(perfil)** que me obligue a utilizar para impresionar a Edward y así evitar que a la primera de mujeres rastreras me quedara sola, nunca se sabe.

-Creo que mi función de ésta noche será de matamoscas- dijo fulminando a un hombre con la mirada que estaba frente a nosotros y su mirada estaba puesta en mi.

-No seas exagerado Cullen- le dije sin darle mucha importancia, en cuanto nos cruzamos en la entrada principal con un enorme hombre que me sacaba como tres cuerpos vio a Edward, éste lo saludo y de inmediato nos dejaron pasar sin tener que formarnos en la gran fila que esperaba poder ingresar, rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en tono fingido como si no supiera –Bueno digamos que soy un cliente reconocido-confesó como niño pequeño.

El interior estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba en la pista y las mesas ocupadas con otro tanto que bebía animadamente mientras charlaba, Edward me arrastro hasta la zona VIP donde habían varias personas al parecer amigos de Edward.

-Miren quien nos a honrado con su presencia Mr. Desaparecido- le bromeo un hombre acercándose a él para abrazarlo mientras el resto de los ahí presentes nos miraban y me incluyo ya que desde las mujeres con sus rostros extrañados hasta los hombres con una sonrisa socarrona nos miraban a ambos.

-He estado algo ocupado - contesto Edward –Pero ya estoy aquí- dijo sonriente.

-Y veo la razón- cuando me voltee a verlos noté que ambos me miraban –Yo estaría en las mimas- Edward le puso una mala cara y en cosa de segundos llego a mi lado.

-Ella es Bella… mi- Edward se giro para mirarme a los ojos esperando a que dijera algo pero yo simplemente me quede observándolo -Una amiga- contesto finalmente con una sonrisa y a pesar de que era tan simple como verdad, me dolió aquella clasificación después de lo sucedido ¿pero que más podía pedir? si no había sido capaz de enfrentar con honestidad lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros dos por miedo a lo que pasara por su cabeza.

Cuando nos instalamos en una de las mesas pronto llego una camarera que saludo, para mi gusto, demasiado sensual a Edward cuando vio que era él.

-Yo solo una primavera sin alcohol- pedí y Edward alzo una ceja extrañado por mi pedido, no discutió y él pidió su siempre fiel Whisky.

-¿Tienes mi número no?- alcancé a escuchar a uno de los amigos de Edward, no recordaba su nombre y mire hacia el resto del lugar, no estaba interesada en inmiscuirme en sus asuntos pero lamentablemente no pase por alto aquel comentario.

-Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunto Edward.

-Amigo tienes que llamarme para avisarme cuando te hayas aburrido de semejante bombón, créeme que haría maravillas con ella en mi cama- me giré indignada para fulminar a aquel hombre con la mirada por su comentario desubicado pero cuando lo hice me asombre de ver a Edward levantar rápidamente su puño y estamparlo con fuerza en el rostro del hombre, todos los ahí presentes nos levantamos asombrados y él con su rostro completamente colérico me tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto y me arrastro lejos del lugar.

-¡Edward detente, me haces daño!- le pedí en grito entre medio de tanto bullicio. Llegamos hasta un lugar más apartado donde al menos podíamos hablar

-No debí traerte a este lugar- dijo exasperado y se llevo las manos al rostro fregándoselo repetidas veces.

-¿Estas bien?- me acerque con cierto temor a él y aparte sus manos para verlo a la cara pero sus ojos estaba que se salían de sus cuencas debido al enojo –Lo siento yo…- me dispuse a disculparme pero su reacción fue más rápida, me tomó de la nuca y estampo sus labios de manera salvaje sobre los míos arrancándome un fuerte suspiro.

-No te disculpes Bella si yo fui el estúpido que no pensó que este no era un buen lugar para ti- dijo sin apartar aquella mascara de frialdad en sus ojos.

-Ey, yo no me e quejado- le dije con una sonrisa para intentar amenizar el ambiente, además tampoco quería que se formara la idea de que era como una niñita que a la primera llamaría a su mami para ponerse a llorar –Además, creí que me habías traído a este lugar para bailar- le recordé con una sonrisa consiguiendo que él me devolviera otra.

-Vamos- dijo tomando mi mano, antes de llegar a la pista pasamos por la barra para pedir nuestras bebidas y ya con ella en mano nos fuimos a bailar, los ritmos eran muy movidos lo que realmente me hacia disfrutar el lugar, bailamos varias más e incluso la acompañamos con nuevas rondas de bebidas, tengo que decir que para ser bebidas sin alcohol extrañamente me estaba sintiendo algo eufórica.

-¿Estas seguro de que eran primaveras sin alcohol?- le pregunte cuando ya me había tomado mi tercer vaso y extrañamente un mareo llego a mi, la respuesta fue tan clara cuando Edward me sonrío de manera angelical.

-Lo siento. Yo… lo encontré demasiado aburrido- confesó sin dejar de bailar.

-Ahora no me siento muy bien- confesé y Edward se carcajeo de mí.

-Eres una débil- dijo con sorna y eso fue suficiente para herir mi ego, sin descontar claro que el alcohol tenia aquel factor que desinhibe.

-No lo soy Cullen- le dije entre dientes y me acerque a él para besarlo con fiereza olvidándome de las sutilezas, él sonrío en mis labios siguiéndome el ritmo en aquel beso introduciendo su ávida lengua para degustar mi interior, me aleje de él mirándolo a los ojos ya que él me miraba sin entender de por que mi separación y me gire quedando espaldas a él cuando sentí su cuerpo apegado al mío no me importo que allí hubiesen más personas y restregué mi trasero en su masculinidad consiguiendo triunfalmente un jadeo de sus labios.

-No juegues conmigo Bella- dijo con su voz ronca y sus manos apresaron mis caderas acentuando aún más mi movimiento –No tendría compasión en penetrarte aquí mismo- sonreí complacida ante su confesión y me restregué nuevamente sintiendo como aquella parte despertaba rápidamente ante mis insinuaciones.

-Yo no e hecho nada- me gire y batí mis pestañas lo mejor que pude para parecer inocente –Necesito ir al baño- le dije con una sonrisa angelical ganándome un gruñido de su parte.

-¿Y yo que hago ahora con esto?- preguntó restregándose y no pude resistir a reírme de él al ver casi un puchero formarse en sus labios.

-Solo iré por unos minutos- y me separé de él antes de que su insinuación se hiciera real, pude que se me haya subido un poco el alcohol a la cabeza pero aún me quedaba algo de cordura y recato que no pensaba perder al hacer alguna clase de espectáculo frente a toda esa gente.

Ya estando en el baño mire mi rostro frente al espejo, mis mejillas arreboladas por el alcohol y aquella sonrisa traviesa era imborrable, me moje el rostro para calmarme y de esa manera recobrar el sentido, ya no era una adolescente que podía seguir el primer impulso, antes de marcharme sentí la necesidad biológica y entre a uno de los retretes, me acomode nuevamente la ropa y cuando estaba por salir alcancé a escuchar un nombre que llamo mi atención evitando que saliera al exterior.

-Te lo digo Senna, vi a Edward Cullen besándose con una chica- escuche la voz de una mujer y quien la acompañaba comenzó a reír.

-Eso es imposible Amanda, te lo digo por experiencia propia que Edward Cullen no besa, es un Dios en la cama y en cualquier superficie horizontal y las no tanto pero él no besa, no me preguntes porque pero no lo hace- un nudo en mi garganta se formo impidiéndome poder tragar, si minutos atrás sentía alguna clase de mareo por el alcohol en ese mismo instante se desvaneció ante la compresión de mi pecho, la mujer que estaba ahí había sido una de las tantas que se habían acostado con él, así como yo y quizás cuantas más de ese lugar, si hasta las camareras lo reconocían con demasiada euforia. Además de recordar la primera vez que lo hice con él, ahí, de pie en su cocina para mi había sido especial por lo novedoso pero al parecer para él era una raya más sobre el mar.

-¿Crees que no reconocería a Edward Cullen? Ni de broma, no conozco mujer que no sepa identificarlo si con los años se pone mejor- su tono de voz lasciva me hacia hervir la sangre, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios sobre todo si yo también las entendía.

-De cualquier modo, esa chica, la que viste con él ¿como era?- detuve mi mano en el pestillo y me quede escuchando para mi mala suerte un poco más.

-Bastante diferente a lo que acostumbra, ya sabes que a Edward le gustan las mujeres más exuberantes o las que parecen modelos de pasarela pero esta chica era tan ¿Cómo decirlo? Simplona- mi amor propio quedo tirado en el suelo pisoteado por esas dos mujeres –Al menos tengo que reconocer que viste bastante bien ya que lucia un vestido hermoso y unas sandalias a juego preciosas.

-¿Entonces que crees que haga con esa?- podía percibir una nota de preocupación en su voz pero al disfrazaba muy bien con cierta diversión.

-Ya conoces a Cullen, lo que tiene entre medio de las piernas nunca puede dejarlo tranquilo, debe ser solo sexo casual como acostumbra- ambas comenzaron a reírse fuertemente, con toda la dignidad que reuní y ellas consiguieron dejar, me desabroche las sandalias y salí de allí quedando frente a ellas, una de ellas me miraba despectiva como si no fuera suficiente para estar parada frente a ella mientras que la otra, que pude adivinar que era la que me había visto por sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, me miraba asustada.

-Ten- le tendí las sandalias y le sonreí satisfecha –Quizás y con ellas puedas tirarte a Edward, yo ya lo conseguí y no es ninguna maravilla- mentí lo se pero sentía tanta rabia con ellas, con él, conmigo que no supe que más decir.

No me importo caminar a pies descalzos, es más, sentí varias miradas de mujeres e incluso hombres que me miraban extrañados por verme así, quizás que pensaran de mí pero poco me importo, camine hasta la salida pero no llegue muy lejos ya que unas manos me apresaron uno de mis brazos y me giraron con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto Edward con su rostro completamente extrañado al verme sin zapatos -¿Qué te paso Bella?- al verme a los ojos no se que habrá visto en ellos pero ahora se veía preocupado -¿Estas bien?- negué sintiendo un cansancio llegar a mi cuerpo.

-Quiero irme- dije y él asintió.

-Pero no saldrás así- antes de entender sus palabras, Edward me cargo al estilo novia y al pasar al lado de uno de los enormes hombres que custodiaban el lugar, le pidió que llevaran su auto a la salida trasera. Así caminó conmigo en sus brazos por unos pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta que abrió con una sutil patada.

Ya en el exterior me bajo dejándome sobre sus zapatos para que no tocara el frío suelo, me recargo sobre la pared y levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y yo intente rehuir.

-Déjame- le pedí pero él no lo hizo.

-Explícame que paso ahí dentro- demando y yo lo mire con mala cara –Minutos atrás estabas sonriendo y ahora estas así ¿Qué paso?- ordeno y en ese momento recordé al Edward de antes, el déspota arrogante.

-No tengo por que contestar a tus preguntas- intente apartarme pero no me lo permitió.

-Tú vienes conmigo y te iras conmigo- su tono de voz me provoco un escalofrío.

-Que pronto muestras como realmente eres ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa irónica y por sus ojos paso un sentimiento como de tristeza.

-No es así Bella- dijo respirando fuerte para calmarse y se llevo las manos al cabello alborotándolo aún más –Es solo que no entiendo que paso que te hizo cambiar, creí que estábamos bien y ahora estas así- desvíe mi mirada de él ya que sentí las estúpidas ganas de llorar.

-¿Te suena el nombre Senna?- lo mire para medir su reacción, la que fue parpadear extrañado y como una iluminación divina el entendimiento llego a su semblante.

-¿Estas así por alguna clase de comentario de una mujer despechada?

-¿Despechada?- le pregunté con burla –Sus comentarios fueron bastante certeros, sobre todo cuando mencionó el hecho de que tu no besas- le dije y él se acerco para besarme, intente apartarlo pero como no lo hacia lo mordí, pensando en que había triunfado le sonreí ganándome solo que él me volviera a besar repitiendo lo mismo unas tres veces más –Deja de hacer eso- le pedí y él solo sonrío.

-¿Entonces ahora entiendes de que a _ella_, no besé?- pestañee sin entender su punto y él acomodo su cuerpo un poco más cerca del mió, aprisionándome completamente entre él y la fría pared.

-No me interesa, solo no quiero ser una más del montón- confesé finalmente, pensé que Edward ante ello se pondría a reír terminando por confirmar mis sospechas, más me sorprendió al sentir que me abrazaba y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

-No seas tontita Bella, si no había besado antes a ella o a ninguna es precisamente por que no había llegado la indicada- me aparto y me miró a los ojos –Hasta ahora- sonrió de aquella arrebatadora manera.

-¿Eso quiere decir?- pregunte tontamente y él besó la punta de mi nariz.

-No negaré que tengo un pasado poco cortés pero lo importante es el ahora- besó mis labios de manera casta, se separo para mirarme a los ojos y volvió a besarme, tres, cuatro veces de la misma manera hasta que el último besó fue con necesidad.

Comenzó en mis labios, se dirigió a mi clavícula hasta mi hombro donde deslizo el tirante de mi vestido.

-¿Edward que haces?- le pregunte asustada al pensar que alguien nos podría ver, sobre todo por que aún no traían su auto y de seguro no tardaban.

-Shhhh- dijo sin dejar de besarme entre la curvatura de mis pechos provocando que cerrara mis ojos por la sensación –Tú solo disfruta- mi piel se erizo por completó.

-Alguien nos puede ver- jadee fuerte aún con mis ojos cerrados al sentir sus manos sobre mi trasero y ahí dejar fuertes caricias.

-Gírate- demando provocando que ahí abriera mis ojos para mirarlo asustada, comencé a negar y él se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme –Prometo que no te arrepentirás si te giras _Mon Amour- _volví a cerrar mis ojos al sentir la calidez de su voz y la suavidad de su piel al tomar mis muñecas y girarme, dejo mis manos recargadas sobre la pared dándole unas leves caricias entre mis dedos y mis pies aún sobre sus zapatos.

-Edward- jadee nuevamente al sentir sus húmedos besos sobre mis hombros y sus manos bajar lentamente el cierre de mi vestido –Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ahí dent…- él me tomo de las caderas girándome nuevamente con una desesperación que en otro momento me hubiese asustado, más la pasión que habían en sus movimientos y desprendían sus ojos solo me excitaban aún más.

-Después todo lo que quieras- llevo sus manos a mis pechos y los acaricio por sobre la tela y en cuestión de segundos la parte delantera estaba a la altura de la cintura dejándome expuesta, mis manos se fueron a las suyas para evitar que continuara a pesar de que era demasiado tarde pero él las tomo con fuerza en una sola mano y las dejo sobre mi cabeza dándole mayor acceso, mordí mi labio para acallar mis gemidos cuando vi como degustaba cada uno jalando, mordiendo y pellizcando con su mano libre, la sensibilidad de mi piel estaba por sobre lo normal y los sentí más aún cuando abandono uno de los botones para ir al otro, el cambio de temperatura entre su boca y la fría noche provocaron que se erizaran más ayudando a la excitación.

-Ed…Ward- jadee ya sin importarme si alguien nos observaba, podía sentir mi centro mojarse cada vez más y la necesidad incrementar con cada caricia, al fin soltó mis manos y con ella libre se recargo sobre la pared quedando levemente inclinado sobre mi, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar y sus ojos sonrieron por si solos a una clase de pensamiento interno, su otra mano libre viajó a una de mis pantorrillas y comenzaron a subir con una necesidad palpable por todo lo largo de mi pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos, mi traicionero cuerpo lo recibió encantada al abrirme más a él.

–Me encanta saber que estas tan dispuesta- susurró y de manera hábil bajo por entre mis piernas mi ya empatada braga, sacudí mis piernas y sin ningún pudor me deshice de ellas –Ábrete para mi- idiotizada por su mandato mis piernas reaccionaron a su petición para que él finalmente introdujera dos de sus dedos en mi interior, cuando comenzó a bombear dentro de mi su pulgar comenzó a dejar certeras caricias sobre mi hinchado clítoris provocando que un rasposo jadeo saliera desde el interior de mi garganta –Desde aquí puedo oler tu excitación Bella, me encanta- lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos abandonados completamente al placer así como los míos me hacían sentir única y especial, ya no podía contenerme más, los espasmos de placer eran abrasadores y mi rostro se lo confirmaba al contraerse con cada envite de sus maravillosos dedos.

-No…pue…do más- gemí como pude y su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor, restregué mi centro contra su mano para obtener más fricción pero el se detuvo levemente causando que hasta quisiera llorar por la perdida.

-Aún no preciosa- se acercó a mis labios para besarme desesperadamente disfrutando de mi perdida de cordura.

-Nadie podrá hacerte esto jamás- mordió mi labio y yo asentí desesperada, necesitaba llegar o desfallecería –¡Contéstame!- gruño con aquel tono de voz déspota que en esos momentos me aprecia de lo más excitante y retomo sus embestidas.

-¡Solo tú!- grite al borde del colapso.

-Entonces córrete para mí, mi princesa- dijo con una sonrisa y fiel a su mandato así lo hice, las explosiones que recorrieron en mi vientre fueron perfectamente deliciosas así como su sonrisa maravillosa llena de satisfacción e incluso hasta cariño.

-Definitivamente tendré que darte alcohol más seguido- le dije con una sonrisa ganándome una carcajada, Edward acomodo mi ropa y me recosté sobre su pecho justo cuando escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de su espalda.

-Si te gusto el espectáculo espero y lo hayas disfrutado porque será la última vez que lo veas, sobre mi cadáver le pones una mano a mi chica- le dijo jocoso mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo fuertemente con una sonrisa a quien quiera que estuviese detrás de él pero para mi todo eso había dejado de importar incluso pasando por sobre mi propio pudor, en mi cabeza solo habían dos palabras en ese momento que se repetían con una felicidad nueva que incluso asustaba.

_Mi chica

* * *

_

**Bueno como ya les había dicho estoy algo cansadita así que espero y la última aprte haya quedado bien, al menos siento que me isnpire un poquito más al estar (aquí en mi casa) todos acostados y así no me siento preocupada de que alguien me este observando con cara de :"¿Qué estas escribiendo?" la cosa es que así no más quedo, aúnque no lo crean nunca quedo satiscfecha pero me conformo con que les guste un poquito mas que sea.**

**Bien, hubo una chica un apr de cap atrás que me planteo la idea de hacer un Team conciencia ¿que les parece? hay algunas que no les gusta esa aprte de Edward pero a mi en lo personal me encanta por que le da un toque único y se que a varias más igual le gusta, bueno es que quizás y en el otro los veamos aparecer ¿quien sabe no?**

**Bueno este cap estaba destinado para le martes ya que tengo aun que estudiar, jajaja tengo que decir esta vez que el cap salio finalmente gracias a Sharon (amiga lejos eres la acosadora más experiementada, me haces reir cada mañana cuando abró mi Facebook y fielmente encuentro alguna suplica o comentario tuyo), a Aspasie que me lleva por el mal camino xD y quizás por eso esta vez me arriesgue un poquito más y a la Nico por su apoyo y aliento para que sacara el cap adelante a pesar de los estudios y en general obviamente a todas por su mega apoyo ya que de no ser así esta historia hubiese quedado en el olvido.**

**Y por último pero más importante.**

**LAS ADOROOO! gracias por todo su apoyo ^^  
**


	20. Chapter XX

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **__Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

"**Li (mi niña, tus RR al ser tan cortos no los entendia muy bien ¿la hsitoria te gusto o no? =P)**, LOLISGOF, Cris, Jocelyn n' Annie CullzVulturi, NERY, diana, senoel, veroniica, janit, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, jaavii, , vanscat, Diva90210, EmilioLT, Krisny, Chikanime, ROXXI88, tamara1986, **Isabel91(jajaja Isabel bienvenida al mundo FF entonces)**, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, otrisha, Ines, lunatico0030, ella, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, cremita, Caresme, sophia18, Elena, Ely Cullen M, casey87carter, amys cullen, cutita, yeraldin23, gatithavampirica,Fran Ktrin Black, kellys, vaneiancullen, NessylitleCullen,] danyela-0, laubellacullen94, lu537, Cullen-21-gladys, V, Pato Argentina, Tina Masen, ANITHA, zujeyane, de Lautner, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Lily Malfoy Potter, Antuus, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, mabel, calalis, ImPoly, mariclau, lizzy90, DaniStrangerCullen, NightOfTheHunter, teishi, Danii Belliner Cullen, Deta, gpattz, MillaPattzn, claudi17, naddia-of-pattz, **Aspasie29 (jajajaj ya viste mas o menos a que van a españa? jajaa para que veas que influiste en mi angelical cabecita jojojo ya veremos que pasa en as instalaciones xD)**, TOXICULLEN, SiL-Cullen, Adrirhage, joli cullen, NuRySh, MailuPattzCullen, **Mnica Morales (mi niña una lastima si no te gusto el cap, como ves en la realidad no siempre las relaciones aprten con amor desde un inico, hay algunas que las cosas parten desde algo más fisico y luego bueno pueden tener un final feliz o uno no muy feliz de todos modos lo que hizo Edward no le quita respeto hacia Bella, son diferentes opciones de demostracion)**, smile79, yasmin-cullen, carlita16, alice9cullen, **Shandra (Ey ves como me revolucionas a las chicas con tus huelgas?),** green'splace, sarita-26, Nelly McCarthy,** Allie Brandon Withlock (espero y hayas podido juntarte con tu amigovio =D y recuerda portarte mal por mi también)**, catitacullen, Crystal Butterfly 92, Marchu, AtalCullen, Laura Castiblanco, **vcullen****(mi niña FF me estaba borrando tu nick porque estaba separado por puntos, acabo de darme cuenta :S)**, Belewyn, liduvina, sidneypatt, daffnnekarolynacullen, PEYCI CULLEN, MyGypsyPauletta, Jos WeasleyC, AleLupis, nany87, Lauri R, Kahah, EdithCullen71283, BABYBOO27" Muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo ^^

Y al nuevo** TEAM CONCIENCIA **que amamos esa mentesilla que tiene Edward "MyGypsyPauletta, Laura Castiblanco, Crystal Butterfly 92, MailuPattzCullen, Aspasie29, mariclau, Lily Malfoy Potter, danyela-0, vaneiancullen, ella, senoel, jaavii, ROXXI88 Y YO" jajajaj como verán a veces mete la pata pero a veces ayuda!

_

* * *

_

**XX**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

…

-¿Piensas responder en algún momento?- gruñí molesto

…

-Al caso para lo que te necesito- bufé al escuchar solo en silencio en mi cabeza, es que después de todo ¿Quién quisiera hablar conmigo después de lo estúpido que me e comportado?

_Estúpido es poco_, acoto después de varias horas de absoluto silencio.

-Bien sabelotodo dime tú entonces que tengo que hacer, se que lo arruine- dije cansado recargando mi cabeza sobre mis manos, llevaba ya varias horas intentando sacar el trabajo adelante pero nada.

_¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta en que momento aparecí yo?, _negué a su pregunta y escuche un bufido en mi cabeza, _si eres tonto, yo aparecí cuando te abandono Leah y desde entonces has tenido esta nueva personalidad, ahora, ¿crees realmente que soy yo el más capacitado para decirte como solucionar las cosas con Bella?_

-No te esto pidiendo eso, es solo que no entiendo que es lo que quiere- dije frustrado levantándome de mi asiento y caminando hacia el gran ventanal que me daba acceso a toda la ciudad –Al menos e sido sincero con ella ¿y ella que? Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decirme que siente por mí, solo se molesta.

_Amigo ¿no has aprendido nada con los años? Eso de la liberación y el voto femenino son tonteras que se inventan las mujeres para parecer fuertes frente a nosotros pero en realidad siguen siendo unas gatitas dóciles que ven la vida a la antigua, ellas quieres que sea uno quien se declare primero._

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunte medio confundido.

_Claro, tienes que tener más tacto y no actuar como cavernícola que fuiste exactamente hace 5 noches atrás ¿Qué crees que piense ella ahora? Un revolcón a la vista de alguien, le endulzas la mente con palabras lindas y luego te pierdes por casi una semana, amigo tú vas en retroceso con ella._

Bufé exasperado y recordé como lo había jodido todo aquella noche

…

_-Si te gusto el espectáculo espero y lo hayas disfrutado porque será la última vez que lo veas, sobre mi cadáver le pones una mano a mi chica- apresé a Bella a mi abrigarla. Cuando sentí la presencia de Adam, el guardacoches, aquella noche observándonos algo dentro de mi nació con una violencia abrumadora, cada sensación en mi cuerpo era absolutamente nueva y aquella parte de mi cabeza me grito que eran "celos" entonces la bestia que lleva cualquier hombre salio a flote con la necesidad de marcar a Bella como mía, cuando ella desapareció al servicio de mujeres Adam ya había manifestado interés en ella y como pensaba que Bella era solo por la noche me había pedido su número para darle una visita insinuando acciones que ella solo tendría conmigo así tuviera que llevármela a mi casa para que nadie nunca más la viera._

_Bella se había quedado extrañamente perdida en alguna clase de pensamiento por lo que no siguió mi plática con Adam._

_-Tranquilo hombre, puedo decir sinceramente que vi lo suficiente como para querer arrebatarte semejante mujer de los brazos pero somos amigos así que despreocúpate- lo mire con mala cara y él alzó las manos –Tú coche esta encendido y listo para ti._

_-Gracias- cuando sentí el cuerpo de Bella comenzar a temblar, seguramente por que su temperatura ya se estaba regulando, me saque la chaqueta y se la puse sobre los hombros, la tome entre mis brazos para llevármela hasta el auto debido a su, aún no explicable, falta de zapatos._

_-Nunca te había visto ser así con una mujer- me dijo Adam cuando pase por su lado y lo mire sin entender, Bella seguía en su mundo aparte –Es cosa de ver como te pusiste cuando sentiste que te estaba observando._

_-¡¿Qué?- me asuste levemente ante la reacción de Bella, ella me miro a los ojos e intento bajarse de mis brazos._

_-No es lo que crees- Adam me miro con una disculpa más yo lo mire iracundo y él se fue dejándome solo con Bella, la lleve a rápidas zancadas hasta mi auto antes de que consiguiera bajarse._

_-¡Déjame!- forcejeo cuando le abroche su cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto._

_-Solo quédate tranquila- le pedí alcanzado el botón de enganche._

_-¿Quieres seguir exhibiéndome?- pregunto enojada y la vi a los ojos, en ese momento me sentí la mierda del zapato._

_-No es así- dije en un tono más conciliador hincándome en frente de ella aún con la puerta abierta._

_-Es muy difícil seguir tu cabeza Edward, no se como piensas y cada cosa que haces me desconcierta más que la anterior- dijo a modo de recriminación, me levante sin decir nada y cerré su puerta para rodear el auto y subirme en mi asiento._

_-¿Podemos conversar en mi casa?- le pedí mirándola a los ojos._

_-Llévame a la mí casa ¡ahora!- enfatizó y asentí resignado._

_El viaje hasta su casa fue en un completo silencio mientras ella iba mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana y yo miraba alternadamente entre la carretera y su perfil._

_Cuando al fin llegamos hasta su departamento me orille un poco más alejado de los faroles de la calle y así darnos algo de privacidad_

–_Bella- me desabroche mi cinturón para estar más cerca de ella –Lo que paso esta noche no es como lo piensas, yo…- me rasque la cabeza algo nervioso._

_-¿Tú que Edward? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabia que ese hombre nos observaba?- pregunto triste._

_-Lo sabia pero no lo hice por lo que crees- me apresure a añadir al ver que ponía mala cara._

_-Estoy cansada Edward- dijo desabrochando su cinturón y abriendo la puerta del copiloto, antes de que se bajara la detuve._

_-Déjame llevarte, estas sin zapatos cosa que aún no entiendo porque cuando salimos de aquí ibas completamente vestida- intente bromear pero ella me miro con mala cara._

_-El detalle de los zapatos es lo que menos debería de preocuparte- zanjó molesta sacándose la chaqueta dejándola en su ahora vacío asiento y bajándose del auto. Solo arranque éste cuando la vi perderse en el interior de su departamento._

_Y la volvía a cagar con ella._

…

_-_¿Le envío flores?- pregunte no muy seguro cuando volví del recuerdo.

_Claro de esas flores que elige Jessica como si fuesen para ella sin saber si la chica le gustaran_, enarque una ceja

-No se que hacer- que complicado era todo esto, realmente me sentía perdido en estos nuevos terrenos, hace muchos años había dejado estos hábitos de sutileza atrás y realmente no sabia como comportarme, cuando intentaba hacer algo lo arruinaba más, sobre todo con todo esto nuevo que Bella despertaba en mi.

_¿Y por que no le dijiste la verdad de lo que te pasaba a ella en su momento en lugar de ser un estúpido macho de la era de las cavernas?_

_-_Ella no me entendería- dije apenado.

_-_¡Se lo dije! Le dije que quería estar con ella y que esto no era solo sexo, fue ella la que no me a contestado nada- grite frustrado.

-OK creo que es demasiada información para tú hermano- me gire asustado cuando escuche la voz de Jasper.

-¡Que no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar!- grite molesto por su intromisión, además no iba a demostrar que me sentía avergonzado por aquella confesión por lo que me limite a sentarme en mi escritorio con la seriedad tatuada en el rostro –Si alguna vez te pillo en algo morboso con Alice espero y no tengas cara de quejarte por entrar a tu privacidad sin avisar- le espeté y volví mi atención a todos los informes que sinceramente no tenia la menor idea de que trataban, como detestaba sentirme así desde un tiempo a esta parte y lo peor es que desde ese tiempo era desde que conocí a Bella.

-¿Problemas del corazón?- pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!- dije rápidamente pero sin mirarlo a la cara para que no me descubriera en la mentira.

-Bueno si no es el caso entonces no hay de que preocuparse ¿Al menos me dejas darte un consejo a futuro?- levante mi vista para mirarlo extrañado –Ya se que no lo necesitas hermano pero nunca esta demás- lo miré sin decir nada –Las mujeres pueden parecer muy complicadas pero eso es por que nosotros los hombres las llevamos a eso, la realidad es una sola y es que la chica en cuestión solo quiere sentir que es la única, la más especial pero sobre todo, tener la confianza de que tus ojos son solo para verla a ella.

-¿Eres gay?- le pregunte sin poder contenerme y él bufó fuertemente.

-No, no soy gay pero estoy casado y entiendo un poco la psicología femenina y si a ti te esta pasando esto es por que sigues siendo un niño inmaduro y Bella es mucha mujer para ti- dijo algo molesto.

-Yo no he dicho que ella…- me cortó.

-Puedes seguir mintiéndote Edward pero recuerda que Jacob estuvo interesado en ella por lo que descubrió en su corazón ¿Cuánto crees que se demore otro hombre en darse cuenta de lo mismo?- cerré las manos en puños y sentí al sangre comenzar a subir a mi cerebro –Recuerda que siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a tener más agallas y defender lo que quiere- finalmente Jasper me informo que su visita era para recordarme el próximo viaje a España del cual estábamos más atareado en trabajo por la ida de Jacob de la empresa.

Cuando recordé a mi amigo me sentí culpable por haber causado que Jacob se fuera de la ciudad dejando atrás a su familia, amigos y trabajo pero era preferible eso a que la visión que tenia de su difunta esposa cambiara, era lo único que le quedaba de ella y ella no estaba para defenderse.

El próximo viaje a España me ponía nervioso ya que llevaba varios días sin ver a Bella y es que sinceramente tenia miedo, se que me estaba comportando como un patán al alejarme y lo más probable es que ella pensara que me estaba alejando a propósito luego de haber conseguido sexo pero no era así, por supuesto que no era así, las veces que estuvimos juntos fueron fantásticas tanto así que hace mucho no me sentía de esa manera, el problema es que no sabia como sobrellevar las emociones, lo irrisorio es que me sentía más relajado cuando la llevaba a mis terrenos, como cuando hicimos deportes extremos o esa misma noche en el club pero en cuanto debía comportarme como un Romeo los planes se iban a pique por que ella era de la clase de mujeres que necesitaba un hombre romántico, ella necesitaba lo mejor en raza masculina y no un loco como yo.

_Solo se tú mismo, a ella le gustas así sino no te hubiese aceptado, deja de subestimarla, ella es inteligente y sabe lo que quiere, solo no la alejes ahora que la tienes cerca, _pensé en ello varios minutos hasta que las ideas comenzaron a bombardear mi cabeza.

-Puedo ser yo mismo pero también puedo ser lo que ella quiere- dije seguro de mi decisión.

_Como se ve que tienes cabeza de empresario para manejar las situaciones a tu antojo ¿no?,_ pasé de largo ese comentario y me concentre en lo que tenía pensado, ya con todas las ideas encajadas en mi cabeza y resueltas pude olvidarme del tema y concentrarme de lleno en el trabajo atrasado.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice al llegar a la oficina fue darle las indicaciones a Jessica de lo que necesitaba en España y que todo lo sacara para dos, en varias de las peticiones ella me miro extrañada pero una sola mirada mía de "no te metas" le basto para guardarse sus comentarios.

-¡Jessica!- la llame por el intercomunicador.

-Si señor- contesto ella de inmediato.

-¿Tienes la respuesta de la constructora "Artec Contractor S.A." de España?- le pregunte mientras revisaba las peticiones de inversión.

-Si señor, hable directamente con el Sr. Da Revin y tiene las instalaciones en perfectas condiciones para que pueda ir a visitarlo directamente allá- asentí.

-Bien- dije simplemente y continúe en lo mío, en cosa de minutos el intercomunicador volvió a sonar.

-Señor Cullen, la señora Alice en la línea dos- me dijo Jessica.

-Hola Alice- salude en cuanto tomé el auricular.

-¡¿Qué hiciste esta vez Cullen y no se te ocurra mentirme?- tuve la necesidad de alejar mi sensible oído de sus gritos.

-Si supiera de lo que estas hablando puede que intente darte una respuesta y por favor no me grites que no estoy sordo- le pedí.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella que esta tan triste?- sentí que el corazón se me contrajo.

-¿Esta triste?- pregunte sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Si lo esta y si no lo sabes es por que no la has visto, si no la has visto es por que te estas escapando de algo lo que nos lleva a mi pregunta inicial ¿Qué le hiciste?-

Volvió a cuestionar y recargue todo mi peso en el respaldo de mi sillón.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Así es, la llamé para que me acompañara de compras pero al parecer no tiene mucho ánimo- contesto con su voz seria.

-Y supones de inmediato que tuve algo que ver.

-De hecho me diste la respuesta cuando no me contradijiste cuando te acuse- que inteligente la enana esta.

-Jasper ya estuvo dándome unos concejos Alice, no necesito otro sermón- dije cansado, sin duda Alice podía ser una muy buena aliada pero cuando estaba en tu contra era peor.

-Mira Cullen, a Rose y a mi no nos fue fácil hacerle entender a Bella lo que siente por ti así que no lo arruines- sonreí por ese comentario.

-¿Entonces ella si siente algo por mi?

-Que bobo que eres, puedes ser un master en relaciones económicas y revolcones pasajeros pero ante una verdadera mujer eres terrible- percibí una nota de alegría en su voz –Quizás si no te a dicho nada es por que no has manifestado un sentimiento reciproco amigo, las mujeres queremos escucharlo siempre del hombre primero para tener la confianza

_¡Te lo dije! Y eso que nunca e tenido novia_, rodé los ojos.

-Que complicadas- dije sin resistirme y Alice me gruño.

-¿Ella te interesa de verdad?- me quede en silencio unos minutos, no era lo mismo reconocerlo a mi conciencia que me conocía perfectamente a decirlo en voz alta.

-Algo así- me rasque la nuca.

-¡Como que algo así Edward! quizás y por eso ella esta así de insegura con todo esto, definitivamente si se quiere alejar es una buena decisión.

-¡Claro que no!- dije molesto, no permitiría que ella se alejara de mi, ya no.

-Entonces arréglalo y ponte serio alguna ve en tu vida- asentí como a un niño pequeño siendo regañado.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer

-Así me gusta, y otra cosa, seria bueno que comenzaras a incursionar en la monogamia- dijo a carcajadas pero yo no lo encontré nada divertido, ese si seria el reto pero de eso se trataba ¿no?

-Adiós Alice- dije simplemente, ella se despidió y continúe con mi trabajo.

Exactamente a las 5 de la tarde decidí marcharme a casa y descansar para las próximas horas de vuelo que esperaba fueran las más fructíferas.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen- me saludó Fermín y le devolví el saludo –Una chica lo espera en la salita- dijo apuntando a la sala continua en recepción.

-¿Quien es?- pregunte esperanzado de que fuera Bella.

-No quiso decirme su nombre, como no la deje subir a su piso quiso esperarlo ahí ya que tiene un pie enyesado- _Tanya_, fue lo primero que pensé y mi animo cayo por completo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que le dije y camine en su búsqueda, cuando aparecí en su campo de visión salto como resorte y corrió para abrazarme.

-¡Edward!- dijo efusiva.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tanya?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, de todos mis años teniendo amantes nunca las había dejado entrar tanto en mi vida privada y menos en mi departamento.

-Necesitaba verte, me has tenido muy abandonada- dijo con un puchero que no me pareció para nada tierno, sino más bien ridículo para alguien de su edad.

-Debe ser por algo ¿no?- dije esquivo intentando separar sus manos de los botones de mi camisa.

-Si quieres podemos ir a otra parte- insinúo y en ese momento sentí su mano acariciar mi entrepierna, por unos instantes mi cabeza superior se desconecto momentáneamente para disfrutar el rocé pero de inmediato me obligue a reaccionar apartando sus manos.

-¿Estas loca? Estamos en donde vivo y no quiero que algún vecino piense cosas que no son- le dije molesto mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Oh, vamos Edward sabes que para ti eso es lo de menos- ronroneo alcanzado a desabrochar los primeros botones de mi camisa y dejar caricias en mi pecho.

-Mañana debo viajar temprano así que quiero dormir.

-Entonces ¿Qué mejor que un buen polvo antes de viajar tantas horas?- sus labios capturaron el lóbulo de mi oreja chapándolo fuertemente despertando la libido de estos días que había estado solo sin ninguna clase de atenciones como estaba acostumbrado.

-No lo creo Tanya- dije apartándola de mí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_Resiste hombre, recuerda la decisión que tomaste_

-¿No quieres saber que tengo debajo del abrigo?- trague seco por los nervios, Tanya era sumamente seductora cuando se lo proponía sin descontar la belleza fatal que la caracterizaba –Nada- susurró en mi oído despertando cierta parte de mi cuerpo que me pedía a gritos ser atendida y ella con su mano que metió dentro de mi pantalón comenzó a masajear por sobre la tela del boxer mientras yo prácticamente embestía sobre su mano mandando a la mierda mis convicciones, es que ciertas costumbres eran terrible dejar de lado sobre todo si se estaba una semana completa a pan y agua.

_Sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano amigo pero dime ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Bella en este momento estuviese follando con otro hombre?_

Ese solo comentario me saco de cualquier clase de excitación y mi amigo se apago en cosa de un pestañeo, tomé a Tanya por los hombros y la aparte de mí.

-Te he dicho que no Tanya y por favor te pediría que no volvieras a darme visitas y menos en mi departamento- zanjé molesto y ella me miro asustada sin entender mi reacción.

-¿Te estas viendo con otra?- pregunto de pronto –Por que si es así sabes que de igual modo te espero hasta que te aburras del momento bombón- dijo intentando acaricias mi mejilla pero yo la aparte.

-Dejemos esto hasta aquí ¿quieres? Estoy cansado y viajo muy temprano, si gustas puedo llamar a Mike para que te lleve hasta tu casa en esas condiciones- apunte su pie enyesado.

-Puedo irme sola así como llegue- dijo orgullosa –De todos modos sabes que siempre estaré disponible para ti Edward, es cosa de esperar de que te aburras del juguetito nuevo- escupió las palabras y se marcho dejándome con la pregunta en la cabeza.

¿Realmente seria así? ¿Me aburriría de Bella después de que me haya saciado completamente? No podía ser así ya que las emociones que estaba experimentando junto a ella eran completamente nuevas, eso debía significar algo.

Sin duda seria un enorme reto cambiar ciertas necesidades que nacían continuamente en mí, llevaba años saciándome de diversas y tibios coños cada vez que así lo quisiera y de un día para otro solo concentrarme en una era una tarea difícil, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y una vez que Edward Cullen tomaba una decisión, esa era inquebrantable.

Haría las cosas bien con Bella y le demostraría que desde ahora en adelante ella sería la única, aunque me costara varias duchas frías y sobre todo volver a la monogamia como años atrás.

Precisamente eso es lo que tenía pensado en este viaje a España, demostrarle no solo con palabras, sino con hechos que por ella dejaría muchas cosas atrás y comenzaría a vivir mi vida de diferente manera, solo por ella.

_Eso ya lo quiero ver, de no ser por mi Tanya en cosa de minutos te viola aquí mismo y tú te hubieses dejado gustoso_, ironizó mi conciencia y yo puse mi peor cara de miedo.

-Se que será dificil, tú solo ayudame ¿quieres?- le pedí mientras subiamos por el ascensor hasta mi piso.

_Lo que me gustaria saber realmente es que ¿sientes por ella algo de corazón o estas obsesionado de manera física?

* * *

_

_**Bueno chicas aquí de vuelta trás una agotadora semana de evaluaciones en la universidad, como ven es un cap de trancisión pero necesario para entender el sigueinte!**_

_**ajajja ¿donde vamos esta vez? pues OLÉ! jejeje seee a la madre patria y ahí vienen algunas sorpresillas, sobre todo inspiradas en las maldades que pasan por la cabeza de Aspasie ajajja uy si no quieren que sus cabezas terminen pensando en cuerpos mojados en plena clase, no hablen con ella jajajaja (no, broma) se lasrecomiendo, ella ahora traduce una historia con mucha miel (aunque no lo crean) el link esta en mi perfil en las historias favoritas así que echenle un miro!**_

_**Beuno uuhmm creo que la sigueinte actu seria así como la otra semana ya que aún me quedan evaluaciones pero luego de esta semana y puede que vuelva a mi ritmo anterior ^^**_

_**besos y espero les haya gustado el cap...más no me puedo explayar por que me tengo que ir a clases.**_

_**besos las adorooo!**_


	21. Chapter XXI

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Al **Team Conciencia** que disfruta tanto como yo de sus monólogos internos "MyGypsyPauletta, Laura Castiblanco, Crystal Butterfly 92, MailuPattzCullen, Aspasie29, mariclau, Lily Malfoy Potter, danyela-0, vaneiancullen, ella, senoel, jaavii, ROXXI88, PatriciaaJayme17, NessylitleCullen, vcullen, Aspasie29, Sharon"  
_

_A las chicas que estan fielmente apoyandome en esta historia **"sophia18, , diana, larosaderosas, Paola Cullen, green'splac, klaiva, Diyola, mabel, alice9cullen, luigy, PatriciaaJayme17, Li, gatitha vampirica, StephiiCullen, EdithCullen, Mon de Cullen, DaniStrangerCullen, Antuus, Lauri R, vaneiancullen, teishi, naddia-of-patt, pollito, AtalCullen, lu537, otrisha, nany87, NuRySh, casey87carter, michelletushe, lili2543, ella, liduvina, laubellacullen94, krencullen, mariclau, viviPatCullen, A.A CuLLeN, Allie Brandon Withlock, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, maryecullen78, Caresme, Isabel91, SherlyMina, TOXICULLEN, EaEaEa, lizzy90, NessylitleCullen,Danii Belliner Cullen, Lily Malfoy Potter, SiL-Cullen, , NightOfTheHunter, mjnd, yasmin-cullen, isa-21, yeraldin23, vcullen, MyGypsyPauletta, Marchu, Shandra1, joli cullen, Jos WeasleyC, Cullen Vigo, beakis, cutita, carlita16, Paolastef, Fran Ktrin Black, MillaPattzn, tatocullen, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, V, Aspasie29, Ely Cullen M, BABYBOO27, Crystal Butterfly 92, vanessa batista, de Lautner, Kell Masen"**_

_Y por supuesto a **casey87carter** que desde hoy es mi beta y me ayudará a hacer esta historia cada vez mejor y ayudandome a mi a tener menos faltas ^^_

* * *

**XXI**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

-Buenos días- saludo Jasper cuando estábamos entrando al Jet, Heidi y Bella lo saludaron con una gran sonrisa y luego Riley le tendió su mano dándole la bienvenida.

-Buenos días- saludé yo a ambas con mi mejor sonrisa coqueta.

-Edward- sonrío a Heidi y Bella solo me dio un asentimiento de su cabeza a modo de saludo, sin dejar de mencionar, que en ningún momento me miró a los ojos, pero podía sentir claramente su molestia.

Ahora ahí te quiero ver_¿no te gustan tanto los retos? Bueno, aquí tienes uno bastante bueno por que se ve que no te la va a poner fácil_

-Gracias- susurré para mí con mi mejor sarcasmo -¿Podemos hablar Bella?- le pedí de inmediato, poniendo mi mejor carita de niño santo en cuanto entre al avión.

-Señor Cullen debe abrochar sus cinturones, ya que Riley despegará en cualquier momento- su tono frío me heló hasta la sangre.

_Y eso sí que es mucho decir por que pareciera que ni sangre tienes_.

-Luego- le dije secamente por su hostigamiento y ella simplemente se giró ignorándome completamente. ¡A mí!

-Seguro- dijo pasando por mi lado dejándome, entre extrañado, por que nunca me había visto en una situación así, y a la vez, me sacó una sonrisa al ser, en efecto, la primera de muchas.

Me senté frente a Jasper y abroché mi cinturón para comenzar a revisar los últimos informes que le había solicitado antes de llegar al aeropuerto a Jessica, Cullen Ltda. Llevaba cada registro de las inversiones de "Artec Contractor S.A." por lo que una pequeña grieta en esta etapa del cierre, podría ser perjudicial hasta para nuestro prestigio.

-Ahora sí que se te puso complicada la cosa ¿no?- comentó Jasper con diversión en su voz, mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su laptop sin mirarme, pero con una evidente sonrisa en sus labios. Lo miré sin entender y él, solo levanto por una fracción de segundos su mirada, para dirigirla hacia Bella que conversaba distraídamente con Heidi, mientras ella miraba por la pequeña ventanilla hacia el exterior.

-Claro que no- dije despreocupadamente, pero por dentro sentía el estomago revuelto por los nervios. Varias veces mi mirada viajó a Bella, para intentar descubrirla mirándome. Quizás alguna señal que me indicara que me extrañaba como yo a ella.

_Pareces osito de felpa _

_-_¿Por qué mejor no te callas?- le dije molesto por su comentario.

-Yo solo digo lo obvio Edward, se ve que te mueres por hablar con ella y sinceramente no puedo imaginar que te retiene. Hace un par de semanas atrás estuviste que morías de la borrachera por alguna clase de pena, y hoy, estas de lo más bien- ha decir verdad no podía negar eso, ya que era tan cierto, pero aquella borrachera se debía mayormente a su rechazo, al pensar que ella no sentía nada por mí, el problema de ahora es que sabía y lo sentía, aquel sentimiento que ella tenía por mí, y era eso precisamente lo que tanto me asustaba, no saber como comportarme teniendo esas emociones jugando a mi favor o en mi contra, ya no lo sabía.

_Tu hermano llevaba varios años de noviazgo y casi dos de matrimonio ¿no crees que puede echarte una mano? Pídele algún consejo a él, definitivamente es mucho más maduro que tú en esta área._

-¿Y nuestro orgullo donde queda?- susurré para nosotros.

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Jasper distraído mirándome por sobre su pantalla.

-Te preguntaba ¿y nuestros socios donde nos esperan?- le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas, para disimular mientras tomaba los informes de la constructora, para que me entendiera.

-Eso ya lo tengo manejado. Llegaremos mañana por la noche, así que el miércoles a primera hora, me reuniré con María Costa en la constructora mientras que tú, te reunirás con Laurent Da Revin el jueves por la tarde en las instalaciones en Sevilla donde se piensa construir, y por favor, presta atención a cada detalle- me dijo Jasper, como si fuese un niño pequeño –Es imprescindible fijarnos en cada detalle para saber que nuestra inversión realmente sea utilizada para los fines solicitados- rodé los ojos.

-Sí papi, verdad que esté será mi primer negocio- le dije mostrándole mi mejor rostro molesto.

-Eres un payaso Edward- me dijo él, con una sonrisa –No se me olvida que eres un experto en la materia y que ya llevas muchas inversiones exitosas finalizadas, es solo que a decir verdad, de un tiempo a esta parte, te he visto algo más desconcentrado y creo saber levemente a que se debe- sentí un leve rubor subir a mis mejillas, sobre todo por que en ese momento apareció Bella frente a nosotros.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- nos preguntó con su mejor voz profesional, pero siempre mirando a Jasper.

-Por el momento nada para mi Bella, gracias- dijo sonriéndole amistosamente y luego dirigió su mirada a mí – ¿Quizás Edward quiera algo?- dijo con una sonrisa angelical, que hubiese querido borrar de un solo golpe, pero con Alice hubiese perdido hasta las pelotas si ve que su Jasper esta herido por mi culpa.

-Un whisky con hielo, gracias- contesté nervioso posando mi mirada en la pantalla de la computadora, que en ese momento simplemente estaba negra al estar suspendida.

_¿No es algo temprano para comenzar a beber?_

-Permiso- dijo ella antes de retirarse.

-¿No es algo temprano para comenzar a beber?- pregunto Jasper

-¿Qué, se pusieron de acuerdo?- pregunté algo molesto al sentirme un crío al que cuidar.

-¿A quienes te refieres?- pregunto él sin entender a quienes me refería, y le reste importancia centrándome en mis archivos –Sabes, me recordaste cuando estabas en octavo grado y llegó esa compañera tuya ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rocío? Bueno, esa niña bajita con cabellos rizados para robarte un beso. Estabas tan asustado que me pediste a mí ¡Tu hermano menor! Que te la sacara de encima- y comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, haciéndome sentir avergonzado.

-Sí, es tan divertido- dije riéndome con él fuertemente -¿Crees que Alice lo encuentre tan divertido como cuando apareciste por arte de magia en el hotel de Las Vegas en tu despedida de soltero?- su rostro se desfiguró por completo debido al miedo, y dejo de reírse en cosa de un segundo -¿Qué, divertido no?- le dije sin dejar de reírme, más que nada, por su rostro.

-Ya te dije que amablemente el dueño del club envío a uno de sus hombres a que me llevara de regreso al hotel- dijo con mala cara.

-Tiene que haber sido un hombre cargado de estrógeno en el cuerpo por que Emmett asegura a ver visto unas piernas kilométricas y un trasero tan bueno, perderse por el pasillo que justamente tú ibas cruzando ¿es extraño que no la hayas visto, no?- le pregunté con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-Inmaduro- fue todo lo que contestó, y siguió con su trabajo. Cuando desvíe la mirada de él para ponerla sobre Bella, al fin la sorprendí mirándome mientras llenaba uno de los vasos de vidrio con el líquido, pero en cuanto se vio descubierta, se fue de inmediato a la cocina.

Suspiré cansado. Ya sabía que tarde o temprano, tenía que acercarme a ella para disculparme y prefería hacerlo arriba del avión, para que desde el momento en que aterrizáramos las cosas salieran como las tenía pensadas.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, me la encontré de espaldas a mí, sacando de un contenedor hielos para ponerle a mi whisky, y ¡Maldita sea! Tuve que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad posible, y mandar a calmar mi zona masculina, para no subir hasta sus caderas. Esa endemoniada falda que se apegaba tan bien a su trasero, que me pedía en gritos acariciar y darle una buena nalgada por estarme ignorando, y luego introducirme en ella como tanto lo había estado deseando.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?- le pedí provocando que saltará por el susto.

-Creo que ya se le esta haciendo costumbre esto de asustarme por la espalda- dijo sin girarse y no me paso desapercibido que volvió a tratarme de usted.

-Por favor Bella- puse mis manos en sus caderas y la giré para que quedáramos cara a cara –Una vez ya me dijiste, que te arrepentías de no haberme dado una oportunidad para explicarte las cosas como eran. No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error esta vez- le pedí, mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella para inhalar su dulce aroma a fresas, ese aroma que se había quedado impregnado en mi almohada, perturbando mi sueño cada noche y creando una sensación de necesidad.

-Últimamente me he estado arrepintiendo de varias cosas así que no se preocupe. Una más, una menos- dijo despreocupadamente, pero a mí, sinceramente me dolió pensar que ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse entregado a mí.

-Por favor Bella, sé que cometí un error y lo lamento tanto, pero es que no sé por que actúo como un tonto- dije recargando mi frente en su hombro, mientras ella se tensaba por mi cercanía –No, la verdad es que sí sé y es que no sé como actuar cuando estoy contigo- le dije sinceramente, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Por favor señor Cullen, estoy en mi área de trabajo que es lo que más me importa en ese momento, no quiero arruinarlo con más confusiones- intento separarse de mí, pero fue un terrible error, ya que su cadera y muslo, rozaron esa parte tan sensible causándole un despertar casi automático.

-Sé que no soy perfecto Bella, y estoy intentando arreglar todas las fisuras en mi vida para ofrecerte algo mejor, pero necesito que me ayudes- le pedí mientras inhalaba fuertemente para calmarme, y ella notó en el estado en que comenzaba a ponerme.

-Ese es el problema Edward, ¿para ti todo tiene que ver con sexo?- preguntó enojada sin elevar mucho la voz, para no llamar la atención y se giraba para darme la espalda, no sé si lo hizo para provocarme o simplemente me quería castigar, pero ella rozó esa zona nuevamente, pero ahora con su respingado trasero provocando hasta que cerrará los ojos por el delicioso contacto.

-Te juro que no es en lo único que pienso, pero maldita sea Bella, como me gustaría entrar en ti- le dije apretando sus caderas con mis manos y descansando mi frente en su hombro para intentar contenerme, pero como un maldito ninfomano que era, no resistí más, y tuve que volver a rozarme con ella, y esta vez ella no se opuso, Dios sí la extrañaba horrores.

_¿Nos perdonó? _Alcé mis hombros, sin saberlo con certeza, pero el hecho era que no nos estaba apartando.

-¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres?- me preguntó volviéndose a girar para quedar frente a mí, e involuntariamente se me escapó una sonrisa al verme vencedor, como siempre.

-Puede ser algo breve, ya sabes para que nadie nos descubra- le dije con una sonrisa victoriosa, y ella me respondió con una de sus más sexys sonrisas.

-Cierra los ojos- susurró en mi oído, provocando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina, y en ese momento, sentí sus manos en mi pecho, y luego bajar lentamente hacia el sur hasta posarse sobre la hebilla del cinturón que soltó fácilmente.

¿No te parece que lo conseguiste demasiado fácil? Preguntó en ese momento, pero sus caricias las estaba disfrutando tanto, que no le presté mayor atención. Bella comenzó a desabrochar el botón y luego bajo mis pantalones, dejándome en boxer para luego comenzar a repartir caricias por sobre la tela excitando, aún más, mi despertado amigo. Suspiré fascinado.

-Me encantas- dije con la voz ronca, debido a lo que me estaba haciendo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sobre mis labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo ante esa cercanía, pero sin concretarlo aún más, asentí como un bobo -¿Y esto te gustará más quizás?- preguntó con su voz sexy, y en ese momento estiró mi boxer dándole fácil acceso a toda mi longitud. Esperé su caricia, pero lo único que sentí fueron dos cosas. Primero, sentí un extraño peso que me humedeció la pelvis, y luego un frío tan intenso que llegaba a doler. Abrí mis ojos asustado, para verla sonreír y apartarse con una sonrisa ganadora, el dolor volvió a captar mi atención cuando miré hacia abajo, la muy perversa había vertido la cubeta con los hielos al interior de mis boxer.

-¿Qué?- pregunté mientras los sacaba rápidamente debido al frío que me estaba causando.

-Quizás y así se le regula la temperatura "Jefe"- acentúo indignada saliendo de mi campo de visión, dejándome con un dolor en esa zona y una clara frustración sexual.

_Te dije que algo me olía raro._

Debido a los hielos derretidos mis pantalones se mojaron, me los fui a cambiar para no parecer un niñito púber, con problemas de eyaculación precoz.

Desde ese momento los acercamientos de Bella fueron aún más limitados, frustrándome aún más. Algo debía hacer, y pronto, si quería que mis planes en España resultaran como tenia pensado. Heidi por otra parte, no ayudaba de mucho, ya que, no sé si lo hacia a propósito o que, pero estaba más hostigosa que de costumbre, insinuándoseme cada vez que podía, incluso frente de Jasper, y peor aún, de Bella, que a pesar de no decir nada, podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo.

Fue así como pasamos prácticamente todo el viaje a España, sin decirnos ninguna palabra. Ella en todo momento utilizaba ese tono profesional que me estaba comenzando a cansar ¿Qué tenía que hacer, despedirla para que dejara de tratarme así? Ni loco.

La noche había llegado y con ello, el mundo de los sueños en donde prácticamente me obligué a cruzarlo con pastillas, ya que el insomnio amenazaba con hacerse presente.

Por la mañana las cosas no fueron muy diferentes a como habían sido el día anterior, pero cuando llego la hora de la comida, fue la primera alerta.

Cuando Riley hizo su relevo con su asistente, que sinceramente no tengo idea como se llama, para alimentarse se fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Bella alistando la nuestra.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó, mientras Bella preparaba la bandeja para servirnos la comida. Yo estaba escondido en el pasillo, pero no piensen mal, solo me escondí para no molestar e interrumpir, ya que iba pasando casualmente por ahí.

_Ya, mejor cállate que tus tontas explicaciones agravan la falta._

-Bien, aunque algo preocupada- le contestó y en ese momento quise salir, para preguntarle que le sucedía, al menos Riley lo hizo por mí.

-¿Qué te tiene mal?- me asomé levemente al no escuchar una respuesta inmediata, y mi cuerpo completo comenzó a hervir cuando el maldito comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, eso era algo que solo yo debía hacer.

_¿Y porque, si ella y tú no son nada?_

-Mi padre ha estado algo enfermo estas últimas semanas, tiene que hacerse unos exámenes a los pulmones- le dijo triste y quise abrazarla ¡Ser yo quien hiciera eso en este momento y no él!, no tiene por que poner sus sucias manos sobre ella.

_¿Quién te entiende? La reclamas con fervor, pero cuando tienes que demostrarle realmente el interés que sientes por ella, lo arruinas._

-¿Entonces que hago?- pregunte frustrado.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Bella, y alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la de ella, que me miraba extrañada, Riley a su espalda parecía su escolta esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Solo necesitaba agua- dije con mi mejor tono arrogante, tomé un vaso y salí de ahí echando humo por las orejas.

A los pocos minutos apareció ella con su rostro entristecido y supuse que sería por la plática que haya tenido con Riley. Me sentí enojado y triste, ya que yo quería ser participe de su vida, y que me contará a mi sus preocupaciones. Riley se fue de regreso a la cabina, sin siquiera darme una mirada.

-Cualquier cosa que deseen estaré en la cabina con Riley- nos dijo una vez, nos dejo todo servido, pero aquel instinto nuevo que descubrí días atrás decidió hacer acto de presencia, entre lo ocurrido en la cocina y lo que podría suceder ahora si estaban solos, ya que él se movía rápidamente aprovechando su estado de debilidad.

_Son celos, idiota_. Me paré de un salto, sin importarme el nombre que tuviera, ella era mía y no se andaría exponiendo a que otro intentará seducirla. La alcancé y la tomé por el brazo.

-Tu lugar está aquí, no donde el capitán de vuelo- le dije molestó mirándola a los ojos.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiero- dijo ella cambiando su semblante a uno retador.

-No, no puedes, y no lo harás- afiancé aún más mis manos sobre sus brazos.

-¿Y usted quién se cree que es, para decirme lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer?- pregunto desdeñosa.

-Tú y yo estamos juntos como una pareja- solté sin pensar pero ya estaba dicho, sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa y escuche un claro jadeo a mi espalda que supuse sería de Heidi. Sin importarme ya nada, y actuando por los celos, pero mayormente por las emociones que llevaba ya varios días, la tome por la nuca y estampé un fiero beso sobre sus labios. Bella se resistió arduamente intentando apartarme, empujarme e incluso jalándome los cabellos.

-Edward- dijo en mis labios regañándome por el claro espectáculo que estábamos dando frente a mi hermano, ¿pero y que importaba? Podía jurar que Jasper sabía más de lo que decía, y a Heidi, nunca le prometí algo como para que se sintiera engañada.

-Bella por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te quiero- su cuerpo se inmovilizó por completo ante mis palabras y la expresión de su rostro cambio completamente a uno incrédulo. No sabía exactamente que me estaba pasando para decir todas esas cosas, pero era ella quien estaba tirando de mis hilos, aproveché ese momento de debilidad para abrazarla de modo que no pudiera moverse de mis brazos –Te lo estoy diciendo en serio Bella, creo que sueno algo bobo y cursi, pero son palabras que vienen del corazón- suspiré fuertemente para darme fuerzas, esto era difícil sobre todo al tener público –No sé que me haces pequeña, pero toda tú, tu presencia, tu esencia, tu carácter me tienen prendado completamente- le confesé ya sin importarme más nada.

_Creo que me dará diabetes con tanta azúcar_.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó asustada, sus ojitos me pedían en grito que no la volviera a lastimar.

-Solo ayúdame a ser mejor para ti y te prometo que confiaras en mí- le pedí sinceramente y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente.

-Hasta que por fin- escuché a Jasper y luego un bufido, me giré avergonzado hacia él, como que nada de eso hubiese sucedido, ya que continuó tecleando distraídamente algo en su computadora, y Heidi no se veía ni de cerca.

-Si lo venias ensayando en el vuelo debo decirte que te quedó muy bien- me dijo ella con una sonrisa que conteste encantado, esta vez la tome por su rostro dejando caricias sobre sus mejillas, y me acerqué suavemente a ella para besarla, esta vez ella contestó el beso con tanto cariño que era abrumador, pero dejé atrás mis temores y miedos, y me abandoné al poder de sus labios, entregando todo de mí_ en ese beso._

_¿No era que el primer beso en una relación era para maricas sensibles?,_ sonreí por ello y por los distintos cambios que había sufrido desde mucho antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Bella, ya era evidente solo con el hecho de haberla llevado a todos esos lugares que eran mi cielo privado para sacarme la superficialidad de encima.

-¿Saldrías a cenar conmigo esta noche cuando lleguemos a Sevilla?- le pregunté con una sonrisa angelical.

-Creo que no puedo negarme dado el hecho de que me lo estas preguntando amablemente y no ordenándomelo- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Haber partido por eso y te pregunto todo así no podrías negarte- le dije y ella comenzó a reírse, me acerque nuevamente a ella para besarla pero me extraño que me pusiera la palma de la mano sobre la boca justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

-Señor Cullen, estoy en mis horas de trabajo y debe saber que soy muy profesional- contestó y escuché una sonora risa de Jasper, lo miré pero él seguía haciendo como que no estaba pendiente de nosotros.

-En ese caso yo continuaré con lo mío, y quizás hasta vaya a buscar a Heidi- le bromeé provocando que me golpeará el pecho y yo le alzaba una ceja -¿Celosa?

-Por supuesto que no, puedes ir con Heidi tanto tiempo como quieras- contestó con su rostro relajado, la miré especulativamente –Claro, obviamente no creo que te moleste que vaya con Riley- contestó triunfal y la miré con mala cara.

-Donde mis ojos te vean.

Cuando aterrizamos en Sevilla, el chofer que nos dispuso "Las Casas de los Mercaderes" **(perfil),** el hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, nos paso a recoger llevándonos de inmediato.

-Te paso a recoger dentro de dos horas- le dije cuando estábamos en el lobby, Heidi prácticamente voló de nuestra presencia dejando a Bella sola.

-Nos vemos- me contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa, me acerqué a ella y besé su frente.

Con Jasper caminamos juntos hasta las habitaciones ejecutivas.

-Me alegro de que estés intentando hacer las cosas bien- me felicitó palmeando mi hombro y tengo que decir que aquel gesto me hizo sentir bien.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que le contesté.

-Pero recuerda que si quieres hacer las cosas bien, tienes que partir por dejar atrás toda clase de costumbres no muy propias de un hombre en una relación- asentí como un niño pequeño siendo regañado -¿sabías que Heidi realmente esta enamorada de ti?- lo mire extrañado por su comentario y sus ojos me decían que sentía pena por ella, negué.

-Ella sabía que yo no estaba para relaciones, lo de Bella nació sin proponérmelo- le dije ya estando frente a la puerta de mi cuarto –De todos modos hablaré con ella para dejarle las cosas claras, no quiero que Bella se sienta culpable de nada- él asintió y me abrazó fuertemente.

Ya en el interior de mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha, necesitaba reordenar mis ideas ya que no había tenido contemplado el haberle dicho todas esas cosas a Bella, no es que estuviese arrepentido, pero quería hacerlo de otra forma, además antes que todo tengo que estar 100% seguro de lo que estoy haciendo y no confundirme de buenas a primeras.

Antes de irme por Bella, mi madre me llamo para saber si habíamos llegado bien y desearnos suerte, sin dejar de mencionar su tan sutil comentario de "Bella es una excelente chica para ti", perfecto si ahora todos en mi familia sabían acerca de mi vida sentimental.

Antes de ir por Bella, fui al lobby del hotel para dejarle encargado a la recepcionista que el paquete que llevaba entre mis manos, estuviera en el cuarto de Bella luego de que ella y yo saliéramos, y así lo encontrará cuando llegáramos.

Cuando estuve puntualmente fuera de su puerta dos horas después, creo que me perdí varios minutos observándola embobado por lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido corto **(perfil)**

-Me gasto- bromeo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Supongo que llevaras un abrigo ¿no?- le pregunté cuando me di cuenta que era mucha piel para exponer a los demás.

-Pareces un viejo anticuado- besó la punta de mi nariz antes de pasar por mi lado y caminar hasta el exterior, ese simple gesto de confianza me hizo relajarme, eso si, solo un poco, ya que mi todo, mi yo, estaba alerta de cualquier actitud sobrepasada de otro hombre.

Definitivamente me estaba transformando por completo ¿desde cuando era así de sobre protector con una mujer que no fuera de mi familia?

_Me huele que alguien va a tener que ceder parte de sus acciones de un casino_, rodé los ojos al escuchar una especie de silbido despreocupado luego de aquel comentario.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, principalmente comimos diferentes especialidades en mariscos famosos de esta zona, y así la pasamos varias horas disfrutando de una agradable cena entra plática y plática, hasta que el terreno se puso más peligroso.

-¿Si te pregunto algo prometes contestar con la verdad?- me preguntó Bella.

-Si esta dentro de lo que puedo contestar con la verdad, pues lo prometo- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me miró un par de minutos analizando si hacerlo o no.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente estás buscando o intentando conseguir con todo esto?- dijo señalando donde estábamos –Es de conocimiento público que no eres un acérrimo seguidor de las relaciones, y menos aún las monógamas- una mueca salió de mis labios al sentirme una mierda –Lo siento, no intento hacerte sentir mal, yo solo quiero…- asentí calmándola al ver que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Relájate- le pedí tomando su mano por sobre la mesa –Comprendo que no es fácil para ti entender por que este cambio, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de que mis actos hablen por si solos de lo que realmente quiero contigo- le pedí sinceramente.

-¿Pero que es lo que quiere conmigo?- contra preguntó.

-Todo cuanto estés dispuesta a entregarme Bella, cuando te dije que todo esto era nuevo para mí, no mentía. Yo no se muy bien como desenvolverme en una relación sin llegar a meter la pata, pero te juro que pondré de mi parte para hacerlo bien por ti y para ti- ella sonrío de manera amable.

-Aún así no me contestas a mi pregunta, no es que te quiera presionar ¿pero qué es lo que se supone que debo entender que hay entre tú y yo? Claro, yo se lo que puedo entregar ¿pero qué hay de ti?

_¿Cómo contestas a eso "señor yo todo lo sé"?_

-¿Una relación?- sé, esta bien. Aquello sonó más como una pregunta de un niño de preescolar, pero estaba comenzando a sentirme nervioso.

Bella comenzó a reírse al verme así nervioso, y al punto de casi comenzar a transpirar, pero sus risas se apagaron cuando apareció la camarera con la cuenta y ella me guiño un ojo de manera seductora.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?- no ayudo en nada que ella solo se dirigiera a mí, ignorando olímpicamente a Bella. Ella me dio una mirada midiendo mi reacción, y yo sonreí angelicalmente.

-¿Cariño, tú quieres algo más?- opté por cederle a ella la respuesta, y de paso, darle un lugar más importante. Su sonrisa apareció cariñosamente mientras negaba.

-Estoy algo cansada por el viaje, quisiera ir a dormir- dijo, pero la camarera puso mala cara, de seguro pensando en que ella y yo dormiríamos juntos. ¿podría ser? Me cuestioné una vez que la idea paso por mi cabeza.

Cuando íbamos de regreso al hotel, platicamos de varias cosas, cosas de la vida diaria y de la familia, y algo de nuestra propia historia. Me gusto saber que ella la había pasado muy bien junto a mi familia, sobre todo por que ellos le habían tomado un cariño real.

-Mañana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar- le dije cuando estábamos frente a su puerta y en cuanto la abriera vería el paquete que dejé para ella.

-¿Qué locura se te ocurre esta vez?- preguntó divertida y sonreí por ello -Por que saltar desde las alturas, cruzar toda una montaña llena de rocas peligrosas, conducir coches a altas velocidades, sin duda ya no son cosa que me asombren. Así que, si quieres impresionarme, tienes que esmerarte- dijo divertida, pero yo sabría que sin duda la asombraría, sin duda sería algo que no se esperaba.

-Adentro lo verás- le dije y ella me miro sin entender, luego miró la puerta, y luego nuevamente a mí.

-¿Qué estás tramando Edward Cullen?- dijo en el momento en que giraba la llave en el cerrojo, y entraba a su cuarto para encontrarse mi regalo sobre una de las mesitas de noche – ¿Qué es?- preguntó mirándome.

-No lo sabrás si no lo abres- le contesté con una sonrisa. Ella alzó una ceja de manera perspicaz y caminó hasta la caja que abrió con una evidente curiosidad.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Es una broma, no?- dijo mirándome asustada esperando a que fuera ha decirle que era en efecto una broma. Sonreí más amplio ante su reacción y negué divertido.

-Tú y yo, exploraremos muchos caminos juntos si así me lo permites. Caminos que ni yo mismo he cruzado Bella, pero que estoy dispuesto a incursionarlos para así saber donde nos lleva todo esto- le dije llegando a ella y abrazándola a mi cuerpo.

* * *

**jojojo siiiii ya queria llegar a esta parte!, no diré mucho por que ya que luego no hay factor sorpresa, espero y el cap les haya gustado. Nos leemos prontito, espero, ya que la Uni me a dado pocos respiros ultimamente pero en cuanto lo tenga me pongo full a escribir.**

**Besos y nos leemos prontito!**

**Pd. queria darles un aviso de utilidad publica xD jajaj para las chicas que no lo saben, me acabo de crear un Blog (eso no quiere decir que me vaya a privatizar como lo han hecho otras chicas, sino más bien será un complemento ya que puedo subir videos, fotos, musica entre otros! Bueno aquí les dejo el link para que lo revisen, ya luego lo cambiare a privado donde solo se puede increzar con invitación por un tema de seguridad**

**http : / / lokiicita . blogspot . com/ (recuerden unirlo)**


	22. Chapter XXII

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos.

**Summary:** Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?... Lemmons/OCC/T.H

**Al Team Conciencia** "MyGypsyPauletta, Laura Castiblanco, Crystal Butterfly 92, MailuPattzCullen, Aspasie29, mariclau, Lily Malfoy Potter, danyela-0, vaneiancullen, ella, senoel, jaavii, ROXXI88, PatriciaaJayme17, NessylitleCullen, vcullen, Aspasie29, Sharon,Kapri-Strawwberries"

**"VictoriamarieHale, els, crismery, SiL-Cullen, patrinix, wendy vanessamu, polyuchiha, Pam3.C.S, moniita, Maki Salvatore, Mnica Morales, alexacullen87, Aime Cullen, Jos WeasleyC, VampiresDoItBetter, sussyd, gatitha vampirica, DaniStrangerCullen, PattyQ, amys cullen, Lily Malfoy Potter, janit, -DuLce aMoR-, krencullen, suzette-cullen, sidneypatt, caresme, sophia18, Paola Cullen, Elena, de Lautner, cathn cullen, MyGypsyPauletta, otrisha, soles, Kahah, Diyola, Laura, lizzy90, laubellacullen94, Luisana, Cullen Vigo, nany87, Cris Chocolet Frappuccino, Mon de Cullen, larosaderosas, mariclau, ata31, liduvina, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, vcullen, NightOfTheHunter, Ely Cullen M, Fran Ktrin Black, Paolastef, yasmin-cullen, Lauri R, Kapri-Strawwberries, maryecullen78, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, diana, loquibell, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, klaiva, isa-21, green'splace, Laura Castiblanco, Marchu, sarita-26, EdithCullen71283, casey87carter, alice9cullen, TOXICULLEN, , mamitakaren, cutita, Ana Cullen Lutz, daffnnekarolynacullen, senoel, ImPoly, diva90210, Naddy, naddia-of-pattz, akire, Fran Cullen Masen, Isabel91, Li, V, MailuPattzCullen, BABYBOO27, joli cullen, noimporta, amyel1806, Bia93, Aspasie29, mabel, CoRaZNdEcRiStAl27, ISACOBO, stefi, solangegonzalez, carlita16, smile79, NuRySh, Crystal Butterfly 92, Antuus, cremita, yeraldin23, EmilioLT, AleLupis, Allie Brandon Withlock, Shandra1, Adrirhage, claudi17, lu537, danyela-0, AtalCullen, vaneiancullen, Emmett McCartys angel, SolangeV, Ginegine, NessylitleCullen"**

Mis niñas más lindas, gracias por su apoyo y más que feliz que les guste la historia.

Aquí estoy de vuelta nuevamente ya que los resultdos de

la encuesta ya estan (pueden checarlos en el blog)

* * *

**XXII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

Una parte de mí, la parte racional era la que se mantenía cauta y a la defensiva pero otra parte y la más importante, era la que se dominó de mí en el avión cuando él me enfrentó para decirme que ambos estábamos juntos, como una pareja.

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Cómo es que fui capaz de perdonar así de fácil? Pero ¿como no hacerlo ante semejante declaración de sus sentimientos? Y es que a decir verdad yo no estaba enojada por lo sucedido en las afueras del club, eso había sido sin dunda una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida. Lo que realmente me había enojado y entristecido es que él no me haya buscado luego pero cuando me dijo que si no lo había hecho era por miedo, percibí la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras ya que sabía que para él todo esto era nuevo y no muy fácil.

Yo sin duda lo ayudaría en todo cuanto pudiera porque en los sentimientos no se manda y estaba claro que algo había entre los dos, algo muy fuerte.

Eso había quedado en una clara evidencia cuando él me invito a cenar, a pesar de que lo había encontrado muy dulce de su parte tengo que decir que me hizo sentir un poco extraña ya que con Edward todo siempre era adrenalina y locuras. Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de él, que nunca se que esperar.

Pero claro tal cual lo había dicho, no sabía que esperar como en este mismo instante.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Es una broma, no?- le dije sacando su regalo de la caja y estirándolo frente a mis ojos, mi cerebro alcanzó a procesar sus palabras tiernas y dulces pero mi consternación era mayor ¿Qué pretendía Edward Cullen? -¿Estás conciente de que tengo dos pies izquierdos?- Edward comenzó a reírse de mi cara de horror, me abrazo por la cintura y recargo su rostro en mi hombro así ambos observamos lo que tenía en mis manos.

-Yo tengo uno que va a juego- podía percibir la sonrisa en sus labios pero más me gusto su tono juguetón.

-¿Estarás conmigo?- le pregunte girándome sobre mi hombro para ver si se estaba burlando de mí.

-Claro Bella si la idea es que pasemos un día agradable juntos haciendo algo diferente- le sonreí agradecida por ello sobre todo por lo diferente de la situación y lo mucho que debe costarle el sacrificio. Besé sus labios en un acto de ternura que esperaba no fuera muy empalagoso para él.

La cantidad de besos que nos dábamos eran algo limitados y sabía que ello se debía a su aversión a besar pero del mismo modo podía sentir como él iba relajándose poco a poco, demostrando un Edward diferente.

-¿Has decidido cambiar tu sentido de la adrenalina? Por que si pretendes que sea tú pareja es por que definitivamente eres un loco dispuesto a todo- le dije en broma y él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para dejar un beso de manera delicada.

-Mañana temprano pasare por ti para que desayunemos juntos antes de partir y por la tarde habrán más sorpresas.

-¿De éste mismo estilo?- pregunte alzando la prenda y el negó con la cabeza.

-No sea curiosa señorita Swan, solo le puedo decir que no se aburrirá- contesto con una sonrisa juguetona.

–Realmente aterrador- me reí de su rostro infantil.

Sin duda esa noche fue la más dulce y empalagosa de las que haya tenido hace mucho, soñé con Edward como si fuese mi príncipe azul en su corcel blanco como en de los cuentos que me leía Charlie cuando era una pequeña, solo que en mi sueño fue más a su estilo ya que él iba montado en una motocicleta viéndose completamente sensual sólo en unos pantalones de cuero mientras gotas de sudor recorría los músculos de su pecho que descendían de manera sensual hasta aquel camino de la perdición y del pecado más delicioso que provocaban querer lamerlas con la lengua, de no ser que en un punto de la noche en la mejor parte del sueño escuche la puerta cerrarse con fuerza creo que hasta hubiese comenzado a gemir de placer.

-¿Heidi?- pregunte restregándome los ojos somnolienta cuando la vi caminar hasta su cama y meterse en ella con cierta dificultad -¿Estas tomada?- le pregunté sentándome para poder mirarla mejor.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas saliendo con Edward?- su voz recriminadora sonaba tan dolida.

-No es como lo estas pensando Heidi- me levante de la cama para acercarme pero cuando intente tocarla ella se alejo como si yo portase alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

-¿A no? Es evidente que te has estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo, yo confidenciándote que me había enamorado de él como una estúpida mientras tú maquinabas tu propio plan para quedártelo- su voz se quebró y supuse que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, no podía ver su rostro debido a la escasez de luz pero era evidente la tristeza.

-Las cosas se dieron de una manera extraña Heidi, no es algo que yo haya buscado- le dije sinceramente ¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar yo que entre Edward "arrogante" Cullen y yo iba a pasar algo?

-¡Mentirosa!- me grito con todo el veneno que pudo –Eres tan falsa como las demás pero no importa yo tendré paciencia y lo esperare como lo e hecho hasta ahora, él pronto se aburrirá de ti como tantas veces lo a echo pero yo seguiré firme, esperando- dijo muy convencida de si misma –Sino, Tanya vendrá a ponerte en su lugar- susurró para ella pero yo la escuche perfectamente, pasó por mi lado dándome un fuerte empujón para meterse a la cama con todo y ropa.

Con la sensación de culpabilidad de devolví a mi cama e intente dormir nuevamente pero fue imposible y peor aún cuando escuche comenzar a sollozar a Heidi, ella realmente estaba enamorada de Edward pero yo no me estaba interponiendo entre ellos, ese amor era unilateral puesto que Edward nunca había sentido algo por ella ¿o quizás si? Quizás y por eso Heidi se había enamorado por algo que Edward le haya prometido, además ¿realmente él me iba a desechar como ella mencionaba? Con toda esa gama de pensamientos finalmente me quede dormida.

Por la mañana muy temprano me desperté con la emoción de un nuevo día y sobre todo por éste que sería muy diferente junto a Edward pero la emoción se apago levemente cuando vi a Heidi aún durmiendo y con todo su maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas derramadas por la noche. Preferí entrar a darme una ducha relajante y prepararme para salir con Edward.

Tal como él lo había dicho estuvo ahí puntual a las 9 de la mañana.

-¿Lista para la primera comida del día?- pregunto con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, asentí y fui por mi bolso donde tenía mis cosas junto con su "regalo".

-Que te la pases bien- escuche decir a Heidi con voz irónica cuando estaba por salir de la puerta, me giré para decirle algo pero la contestación murió al encontrármela ovillada dándome la espalda con una evidente tristeza.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó Edward cuando ya íbamos caminando juntos al comedor del hotel, asentí no muy convencida.

-¿Sabias que Heidi esta enamorada realmente de ti?- le pregunte cuando nuestro desayuno ya estaba frente a nosotros y comenzábamos a comerlo, prefería hablar del tema pronto para dejar de lado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¿Puedo preguntar antes a que viene este tema de conversación?- su voz sonó cuidadosa.

-Ayer por la noche ella llego algo tomada y me increpó por el hecho de estar juntos- me sentía realmente mal por ella, no sabré yo lo que era sufrir por penas de amor. Edward tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y me miro a los ojos para hablarme con la verdad.

-No negaré que me di cuenta hace un tiempo lo que Heidi comenzaba a sentir por eso me aleje de ella y se lo deje bien claro, además desde siempre e establecido cierta distancia con las mujeres que e estado y siempre lo e hecho saber- puse mala cara –Tontita, eso a cambiado desde ahora- acaricio mi mejilla robándome una sonrisa.

-Es solo que ella realmente esta mal.

-Tú y yo no podemos hacer nada contra eso Bella, desde un comienzo fui sincero con ella y así lo acepto. Nunca le prometí o le di esperanzas de algo en un futuro, no así como contigo- preferí guarde el suspiro idiota que estaba por proferir.

-¿Hablaras con ella?- le pregunte y por un par de segundos una clase de molestia paso por el rostro de Edward. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que él me contestara.

-No tendría o debería porque pero ya que te veo tan afligida lo haré- se lo agradecí con una sonrisa amigable.

Terminamos de comer entre una agradable plática y uno que otro intento de que me dijera que haríamos por la tarde ya que me moría de la curiosidad, si se le había ocurrido esto ¿Qué tendría pensado para más tarde?

-¿No sabes que le pasó al gato por la curiosidad?- me preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios por aquel dicho de "la curiosidad mató al gato"

-Es solo que esto es tan intrigante Edward ¿desde cuando te gusta el flamenco?- le pregunté cuando llegamos a la tan prestigiosa academia. Si, las locuras de Edward habían llegado hasta los niveles de querer tomar clases de flamenco directamente aquí, en Sevilla en el prestigioso "Estudio de Danza Caracolillo"

-Es una de esas cosas que pasan por tú cabeza pero que nunca lo haces por no encontrar el momento o en mi caso a la chica adecuada que quisiera guiar- contesto mirándome a los ojos provocándome un escalofrío –No al menos hasta ahora- continuo robándome una sonrisa. Cuando entramos al lugar una guapa mujer se nos acerco para recibirnos.

-Edward Cullen en persona- dijo la mujer sin poder creerlo con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a él para abrazarlo -¿Qué podría traer al mítico Edward Cullen a esta humilde academia?- ¿Tan conocido era Edward que ella lo identifico a pesar de no conocerlo en persona? Que pregunta más tonta ¿no?

-¿Con quien tengo el gusto?- saludó él amablemente y yo no pude más que arquear una ceja. Solo espero y no este intentando coquetear con la mujer.

-Amparo Castillo dueña de la academia, mucho gusto- dijo dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

-Igualmente Amparo- Edward me presentó con ella quien intento darme su mejor sonrisa amable pero yo también soy mujer y se muy buen cuando una esta fingiendo -Pedí unas clases de flamenco con Leslie- dijo Edward mirando una tarjeta. La mujer asintió y nos guió hacia el interior.

-Ese es el vestidor donde pueden cambiarse mientras yo voy por Leslie- le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella manera, como si quisiera desnudarlo con la mirada. En cuanto estuvimos solos no pude resistir el soltar mi molestia.

-Con que Leslie ¿no?- dije poniéndole mala cara y Edward me sonrió como si hubiese sido un niño pequeño pillado en una travesura.

-Te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con que sea mujer, es solo que era la única persona que estaba disponible- dijo abrazándome por la cintura para que no me molestara con él.

-¿Acaso no te molestaría si fuese un hombre que me enseñara?- claro que no le molestaría si los hombres no solían bailar flamenco y de ser el caso seria uno gordito sin cabello e incluso algo viejos.

-Por supuesto que no Bella, el flamenco es un arte por lo que no hay de que preocuparse- dijo muy seguro.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tiernamente para que me relajara y en efecto había conseguido que olvidara el tema.

Ya dentro del vestidor me cambie al hermoso vestido que Edward me había regalado, al principio lo encontré una completa aberración pero ahora que lo pensaba era de lo mas adorable que hubiese tenido la idea de que tomáramos clases de flamenco juntos, aunque hubiese una mujer intentando enseñarle pasos que no estaban dentro de mis cualidades.

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo Edward cuando nos reunimos fuera de los vestidores, su traje del mismo color que el mío **(perfil) **con ciertos adornosnos daba un toque como de película –Vamos a juego- dijo pasándome un brazo por sobre los hombros mientras caminábamos nuevamente a uno de las salas del estudio.

-Tú también estás muy guapo pero soy yo quien tienes que utilizar estas armas mortales- le dije levantando uno de mis pies para que contemplara los tacones de infarto. Edward tomo mi pierna para contemplarla un poco más mientras dejaba una suave caricia desde el tobillo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla provocando que cerrara los ojos por el estremecimiento que sus manos provocaron en mi piel.

-Que piernas más hermosas- dijo provocando que me sonrojara por su cumplido –Y a pesar de que este vestido resalta muy bien tu cuerpo- se acerco a mi oído –Te prefiero en esas falditas que usas de azafata- susurró sensualmente y se llevaba el lóbulo de mi oído a sus dientes para darle un suave jalón.

-Edward- lo empuje por las costillas con mi brazo.

Mientras esperamos a la profesora, Edward sacó la cámara de mi bolso y nos tomó un par de fotos con nuestra nueva vestimenta. Reíamos por las caras que colocábamos hasta que dejamos de hacerlo al escuchar una voz.

-Bien ¿Quiénes son mis alumnos?- y tengo que decir que en ese momento creí que desfallecería por el impacto que me causo aquel hombre que solo llevaba unos pantalones negros a las caderas dejando al descubierto su muy bien formado torso.

-Disculpa pero estamos esperando a Leslie- salto Edward claramente celoso por la aparición de aquel hombre que en cuanto reparo en mi no dejo de observarme.

-Un gusto- le dijo a Edward dándole un saludo cortes pero frío de mano que prometía un par de huesos quebrados pero como él no se quedo atrás fue como un enfrentamiento de manos. Luego él se acerco a mi con una sonrisa que se me hizo de lo más sensual mientras me tomaba de la mano de manera suave y plantaba un beso húmedo sobre ella –Leslie, encantado de conocerte- **(perfil)** me dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, inevitablemente me ruboricé pero más que nada por la vergüenza de estar así de cerca con un hombre medianamente desnudo.

-¿Tú eres Leslie?- le pregunto Edward sin poder creerlo mientras me tomaba por la cadera de manera posesiva.

-Claro ¿no se lo esperaban? Soy americano y a mis padres le gustaba ese nombre que es utilizado en ambos géneros, además tengo entendido que usted mismo a solicitado un par de horas de clases conmigo ¿no?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme mientras una sonrisa de esas que prometía sexo puro y duro se plantaba en su rostro.

-Recuerda lo que dijiste Cullen, si fuese hombre no te molestaría- le susurré recordándole sus propias palabras y sin poder evitarlo me reía de su rostro afligido ¿Qué pensaba él, que a la primera de hombres semi desnudos iba a olvidar que de cierto modo ahora estábamos juntos? Yo no era como él pero si podía llegar a divertirme un poco.

-Bien, comencemos- **(recomendación musical)** dijo Leslie quien sin esperármelo me tomo entre sus brazos para enseñarme la posición correcta mientras Edward intentaba hacerle frente y de paso llamar mi atención. Las siguientes 4 horas de "clases de flamenco" fueron pura diversión, los flirteos de Leslie eran tan evidentes que creí que a Edward en cualquier momento le daría una embolia por la cólera que intentaba controlar, él por su parte no se quedaba atrás ya que cada vez que Leslie me tomaba de la cintura, mi mano o simplemente llamaba mi atención para mostrarme algún paso o corregirme para hacerlo de la manera adecuada, él como todo un niño pequeño intentaba por todos los medios ser el centro de atención.

-El flamenco es un baile de conquista sensual, no tienes que parecer una niña huyendo de un ratón- le dijo Leslie burlón al ver los intentos de zapateo de Edward.

-Bueno por eso estoy aquí, para aprender- a pesar de la altanería con la que le contestaba Edward podía imaginar que en el fondo estaba molesto o quizás hasta avergonzado por no poder ser siempre perfecto en todo, yo sinceramente me la estaba pasando en grande con sus berrinches infantiles que lo hacían verse más adorable ¿Edward celoso? Podría jurar que ni Ángela me lo creería.

-Gracias Leslie fue un gusto- le dije cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo.

-Si claro- susurro Edward con mala cara quedando detrás de mí vigilando a Leslie.

-Te equivocas, el placer fue todo mío- fue la respuesta de Leslie antes de besarme ambas mejillas y conseguir que me híper ventilara un poco. Su mirada se fue a Edward esperando a que él lo desafiara de alguna manera pero antes de que eso sucediera lo saque casi jalándolo del lugar.

-¿Te divertiste no?- me pregunto Edward con su rostro serio debido a la molestia, yo simplemente le regale una amplia sonrisa.

-Me divertí lo mismo que te hubieses divertido tú viéndome a mi si Leslie hubiese sido una mujer ¿A que ahí si no te hubieses enojado?- lo pique un poco más pero él ya no dijo nada –Eres un tonto Cullen, si quisiera estar con otro hombre lo buscaría y ya pero no estaría aquí contigo siguiéndote cada locura- me acerque a él para abrazarlo y descansaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras íbamos en el asiento trasero.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pude notar en su voz la felicidad en ello y yo asentí -Prometo no buscar más Leslies o cualquier nombre que se le parezca al de una mujer- prometió él besando mi sien.

-Eso te pasó por ser un mujeriego Cullen- le respondí divertida golpeando levemente su pecho.

Luego de aquella experiencia junto con Edward fuimos a un ameno restaurante para probar otra gama de deliciosos platillos Españoles, esta vez nos orientamos por las carnes con distintas salsas y aderezos que lo acompañaban de manera precisa y deliciosa, un par de copas de vino y ya estábamos listos para seguir nuestra excursión por España.

-¿Ahora si me dirás donde iremos?- le pregunte cuando íbamos caminando por la ciudad.

-No, aún no pero te prometo que esta vez no me confundiré de nombre- dijo ya más relajado por aquel incidente, de hecho habíamos prometido dejarlo para el recuerdo.

-¿Ni siquiera una pista?- le puse ojitos de perrito abandonado y uno de esos pucheros que Seth hacia para convencerme de todas sus locuras.

-Eres una tramposa manipuladora- dijo abrazándome por detrás y caminando así juntos como si fuésemos pareja de toda la vida –Pero tengo que confesar de que me encantas así- me susurró al oído causando estragos en mi estomago.

-Creo que no lo suficiente ya que aún no me dices a donde vamos- insistí más curiosa ¿Qué tendría pensado que no me quiere decir, motociclismo, rafting? Incluso hasta una carrera de toros salvajes no me asombraría viniendo de él, quizás y no me quiere decir para que no reaccione como una loca corriendo despavorida en dirección contraria.

-Si no te lo he dicho pequeña bribona es porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, además si sigues poniendo esos ojitos y ese endemoniado puchero- dijo dándole un leve jalon a mi labio con sus dientes provocando que me sonrojara –Creo que ni al lugar que tengo pensado llegaremos si sigues provocándome así- sonrío de aquella manera tan sexy y prohibida.

Cuando al fin llegamos al famoso lugar me quede mirándolo sin poder creerlo realmente.

-¿Paintball?- dije entre incrédula y con mucha fuerza de voluntad para no reírme ¿Qué creía que tenía 15 años?

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto preocupado mirando entre el gran letrero de bienvenida y mi rostro que se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo debido a la risa que estaba aguantando.

-No, me parece lindo- dije con una sonrisa al verlo como un niño pequeño, para mi eso era suficiente.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos, y tengo que reconocerlo, sumamente entretenidos lanzándonos bolas de pintura por todo el cuerpo riendo como si volviéramos a ser adolescentes y aunque no era la diversión hecha adrenalina a la que estaba acostumbrado Edward, estaba bien para una tarde de relajo. Lo que si me extrañaba y me hacia cuestionarme un poco era el porqué de la elección del lugar.

-Espera, espera. Necesito un respiro- dijo Edward afirmándose en uno de los fardos de paja.

-¿Ya estas cansado?- le pregunte divertida al verlo tan abatido –Estas todo un viejito.

-No es lo mismo saltar de un acantilado que estar corriendo por un par de horas escapando de una loca sicótica que quiere llenarme de pintura.

-¿Con que loca sicótica no?- y me lancé encima de él para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas y resulto que era más cosquilloso de lo que pensaba ya que se estaba contrayendo entero como un gato para evitar que continuara.

-Be…lla no espe…ra necesito res…pirar- dijo entre risas y a la vez inhalando fuertemente para llenar sus pulmones.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy una loca sicótica?- le pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa lista para continuar haciéndole cosquillas mientras el respiraba ya más calmado.

-Creo que eres adorable- dijo mirándome serio sin ningún atisbo de doble sentido o mentira en sus ojos causándome una sensación tan enorme que mi respiración quedo atorada. Me tomó por la cadera girándonos a ambos quedando él esta vez sobre mi –Creo que eres mucho más de lo que merezco y quien quiera que este haya arriba sabe que soy un maldito egoísta y que te quiero solo para mi- me contesto mientras aún seguíamos recostados sobre la paja –Y en este preciso momento muero por besarte- su mirada penetrante estaba fija en mis labios mirándolos como su presa, mis ojos al instante de sentir sus labios sobre los míos se cerraron para intensificar la sensación. Sus labios fieros sobre los míos comenzaron a devorarlos con hambre y deseo y sin esperar una respuesta o una clase de permiso su maestra lengua entro a en mi boca para degustar todo a su paso, había tanta necesidad en aquel besó que de no ser por que estábamos recostados, creí que desmayaría.

-Edward, alguien nos puede ver- conseguí decir con dificultad aunque la verdad es que mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo dejara continuar. No me iba a hacer la santurrona negando que no lo había extrañado todos estos días.

-¿Y eso no lo hace más excitante?- dijo acariciando mi pierna por sobre la tela del overol desde la rodilla hasta el muslo deteniéndose más de la cuenta -¿O me vas a negar que no te gusto lo que sucedió afuera del club?- el solo hecho de recordarlo me hizo gemir de deseo -¿Serías capaz de negarme que no te excito que alguien nos observara?

-Esto no es lo mismo Edward, estamos a plena luz del día- él se aparto de pronto como si algo hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame yo- me levante junto con él algo asustada de verlo nervioso.

-No es necesario que te disculpes Edward, no pasa nada- le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla para calmarlo.

-Es solo que a veces olvido que tengo que ser más delicado- me dijo con su rostro algo asustado –Si ya se lo que dijiste- susurro para él aunque no entendí muy bien que quiso decir.

-¿Estas bien Edward? Yo no quise…- él me cortó.

-No pequeña no tienes que disculparte de nada. Yo soy el bruto que olvida que eres diferente y debo tratarte como tal- sonrío de manera tierna consiguiendo que mi corazón saltara aún más alocado por él.

Por mi bien mental, físico y moral decidí salir del lugar antes de hacer otra escenita como la del club, que sin duda pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, lo repetiría encantada por la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas que provocaron en mí. Eso si, algo en Edward no iba muy bien ya que lo sentía diferente incluso como si lo que estaba haciendo lo estuviese siguiendo al pie de la letra pautado previamente.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte cuando llegamos al hotel. Las horas habían pasado rápidamente entre la diversión de la mañana, la comida, el juego de Paintball y luego regresamos al hotel caminando para disfrutar el aire libre, la vista y para Edward el hecho de estar alejado de la vida real.

-Nada ¿Qué tiene que andar mal?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos de manera perspicaz.

-No lo se, te siento algo forzado- alzó una ceja –No me mal interpretes, no es que no me haya gustado todo lo que has hecho hoy pero siento que algo anda mal por que no es muy de ti ¿Flamenco, Paintball, cena?- le dije ya sin poder aguantarme las dudas.

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías- contesto confundido.

-¿Estas haciendo todo esto por que crees que es lo que quiero?- puede que no haya sonado como yo quería ya que el rostro de Edward se puso pálido de un momento a otro como si se hubiese asustado realmente, quizás y mal interpreto mi manera de planteárselo ya que lo que estaba haciendo lo encontraba tan adorable –Tontito a mi me gustas tal cual eres- le dije abrazándolo y espere a que procesara lo que le estaba diciendo, pronto sentí sus brazos cobrar vida para responderme el abrazo

-Pensé que no te gustaba mi manera alocada de vivir.

-¿Estas de broma? Eso fue lo que más me gusta de ti- le conteste con una sonrisa ganándome otra de vuelta –Yo no quiero que cambies tu manera de vivir por mi- lo mire a los ojos frunciéndole el ceño –Bueno ciertas cosas si- le dije después con tono divertido y él de inmediato lo entendió.

-OK, OK si prometí no más mujeres. Eso si- dijo tomándome por las caderas de manera fuerte y segura –Tendrás que esforzarte para seguirme el paso- su mirada lasciva me lo decía todo y a pesar de la ropa que teníamos puesta, pude sentir el roce de cierto bulto que parecía cobrar vida propia.

-Haré mi mejor intento- le dije seductoramente y luego me solté de su agarre para seguir caminando delante de él.

-¡Ey Swan!- escuche que grito para luego correr y darme alcancé.

Mientras íbamos caminando en algún punto de nuestro viaje, Edward me tomo de la mano dejándome completamente estupefacta. Ese simple gesto tan normal para el resto del mundo para mi sin duda era el cielo por que venia de Edward Cullen.

Cuando pase del asombro a la realidad, tome sus dedos entre los míos con seguridad y una sonrisa boba se tatúo en mi rostro mientras caminábamos sonrientes admirando los lugares y de paso los fotografiábamos. La gente no nos dejaba de mirar por nuestra apariencia desaliñada y sucia con la pintura del juego de aquella tarde pero ¿Qué importaba? Nosotros íbamos felices disfrutando del entorno mágico de España.

Cuando llegamos al hotel en el lobby nos encontramos de lleno con Heidi, quien no reparo en mirar nuestras manos unidas con tanta rabia como si de sus ojos salieran rayos láser para quemarlas.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que hables con ella- le dije pensando en Heidi y en general en nuestra salud mental para cuando tuviésemos que regresar a America en un vuelo de varias horas.

-¿Ahora?- me pregunto Edward frustrado –Yo pensé que tú y yo…- en lugar de continuar su frase simplemente alzo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso Edward, ahora me preocupa Heidi. Realmente se ve muy mal- dije sin poder dejar de mirarla con cierta tristeza.

-Está bien- gruño Edward unos minutos después al ver que yo no cambiaria de parecer – ¿Ves? después me dices que yo tengo la culpa- lo escuche protestar consigo mismo mientras pasaba por mi lado para dirigirse donde Heidi.

¿Se preguntarán si confío en que se portará bien estando con Heidi? Pues la verdad es que si, creó comenzar a tener cierta confianza en Edward sobre todo por que esta demostrando el querer cambiar ¿para que tomarse tantas molestias si piensa echarlo a perder en un par de segundos?

_¿Y si solo era conseguir que la única mujer, ósea tú, que lo había rechazado cayera a sus pies_? Me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza pero la deseche casi al instante en que apareció

-Confianza- me dije a mi misma con la certeza de que todo estaría bien y caminé a mi cuarto.

Una ducha a conciencia para limpiar mi cabello de pintura, paja e incluso sudor fue lo primero que hice al llegar a mi cuarto, también pedí comida al cuarto ya que como Heidi no aparecía supuse que aún seguía con Edward.

Cuando ya era pasada la medianoche, unos leves celos comenzaron a aparecer pero me obligue a no darle mayor importancia. Los celos solían crecer como una bola de nieve en una pendiente inclinada.

Cuando estaba por quedarme dormida mi celular comenzó a sonar, un mensaje.

"_¿Entonces a la señorita Swan le gusta el verdadero Edward Cullen, eh?_

_Mañana comprobaremos si es verdad. _

_Otra cosa, le deje muy en claro a Heidi que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos _

_por lo que espero por su bien no intente interferir haciendo alguna estupidez o se arrepentirá de haberme conocido. _

_Que duermas bien preciosa"_

Reí al ver con que facilidad podía cambiar de faceta éste hombre, releí el mensaje al menos tres veces más para llegar a una sola conclusión. Edward Cullen realmente podría cambiar para mí pero no para el resto del mundo al que le demostraba su carácter fuerte y dominante que a decir verdad me gustaba, pero el simple echo de bajar sus barreras y mostrarse como un simple humano más frente a mi me hizo sentir tan poderosa que con una sonrisa y la convicción de que todo iría bien, me quede dormida pensando de paso que tendría entre manos esta cajita de sorpresas para mañana.

* * *

**Siii aquí yo de vuelta y es que además de esperar los resultados de la encuesta, estuve esperando a mi beta que me enviara el cap corregido pero parece que no sirvo mucho para eso (no es por ella) pero quiro actualizar seguido y comprendo que ella tiene su vida por lo que no puedo presionarla a que me tenga el cap listo así que volvere a mi ritmo y con las mismas faltas ortográficas xD**

**Lo otro que queria decirles y que me divirtio mucho fueron sus suposiciones del regalo ¿anillo? ¿creen que Edward esta como para comprometerse aún? jijiji haganmelo saber pliiis!**

**Bien espero les haya gustado el cap, como leí por ahi a muchas les aprece extraño tanto amor y luego ¿que? uuhm**

**veremos como anda mi cabecita xD**

**Las imagenes ya estan en mi perfil, la música es de Paco de Lucia uff excelente! y bueno Leslie tenia que ser ese hombre por que me encanta**

**a mi parecer es de lo más guapo que hay (no como Robert pero tiene lo suyo)  
**

**Besotes enormes a mis locas del FB: _Aspasie29_, _Lau Castiblanco_, _Sharon_, _Denisse_ (Kapri...), _Pam3.C.S_, _Nico_ (Allie Brandon...)"**

**Que me alegran mis mañanas o mis tardes con sus locuras y alimentan mis adicciones con sus fotos y libros xD  
**


	23. Chapter XXIII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecer a todas las chicas que me dan su apoyo constante._

_Sin mucho tiempo para escribir todos los nombres pero e leido c/RR y se los agradezco de corazón_

_Gracias **casey87carter **mi beta que esta vez tuvo que esperarme a mi =P_

_

* * *

_

**XXIII**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Ese día sin duda había sido catalogado como uno de los días más raros por los que haya pasado últimamente. Primero, me veo a mí mismo intentando bailar algo completamente distinto a lo que acostumbraba en los Pubs cuando iba por alguna clase de ligue con las chicas. Segundo, estaba aquel sentimiento poderoso y nuevo que me despertaba Bella cuando sentía que alguien intentaba apartar su atención de mí, provocando que me comportará como un completo adolescente celoso.

_Estabas celoso Cullen, eso es indiscutible_. Me repetía mi conciencia una y otra vez luego que dejamos la academia. Por lo menos Bella había demostrado poco interés en ese hombre que no era ninguna clase de peligro para mí.

-Estoy seguro que es gay- le había comentado a mi conciencia mientras observaba el intercambio de despedida entre Bella y él.

Y tercero, como broche de oro estaba el juego de Paintball, que a pesar de que me había divertido bastante y me recordaba mis mejores años de infancia, no se comparaba a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero todo aquello había sido para no tener que incomodarla a ella con mi manera de vivir, yo podía intentar cambiar ciertas cosas que a las mujeres les molestaban como mis deportes y la alocada manera de vivir.

_¿Pero por qué? _era la pregunta repetitiva de mi conciencia por mi modo de actuar. Yo, sinceramente aún no encontraba la respuesta a esa simple pregunta.

Pero Bella, nuevamente me había asombrado cuando me dijo que esa parte de mí le gustaba, por lo que no pretendía que lo cambiará y en ese mismo instante ideé las mejores maneras de hacerla alcanzar un perfecto orgasmo, solo al sentirme más atraído hacia ella. Esa noche sin duda nos reencontraríamos después de varios días alejados.

_Claro si es que ella también te extraña porque sino seguiremos a pan y agua._

Cuando llegamos por la tarde al hotel, yo ya estaba más que entusiasmado con que ella pasará la noche en mi habitación, pero los planes no me resultaron como los tenía pensado.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que hables con ella- me dijo cuando vimos a Heidi. Esa mañana, Bella se había mostrado bastante triste al hablarme de lo afectada que estaba Heidi y sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo había sido claro desde un comienzo por lo que no tenía importancia para mí en cuanto a lo que ella pudiese sentir.

-¿Ahora?- le pregunté frustrado cuando lo mencionó –Yo pensé que tú y yo…- le dije alzando mis cejas sugestivamente para darle énfasis a mis palabras y entendiera que tenía mejores cosas en mente, y que cosas.

_¿Desde cuando tienes que mendigar por un poquito de sexo hombre?,_ bufó

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso Edward, ahora me preocupa Heidi. Realmente se ve muy mal- todo eso me era tan frustrante, la miré varios minutos esperando a que dijera que era un chiste, pero como su semblante serio no cambiaba, simplemente me resigné.

-Está bien- gruñí molesto ¿Desde cuando tenía que estar dando explicaciones de mi vida? o peor aún ¿Desde cuando tenia que preocuparme por lo que una mujer sintiera, menos aún, cuando había dejado las cosas claras desde el comienzo?

_Y peor aún que lo estás haciendo porque Bella lo quiso, tú solo te estás comportando como un pelele, _gruñí molesto pero como no me movía, Bella me dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

_Esa mujer es de armas tomar amigo, mejor camina_, dijo algo preocupado – ¿Ves? después me dices que yo tengo la culpa- le contesté cabreado por que hasta mi conciencia se estaba convirtiendo en un pelele. ¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen se sometía a las decisiones y mandatos de una mujer?

_Vas a tener que ponerte más firme con Bella y demostrar quien manda aquí, _Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo por aquel comentario.

Caminé hacia Heidi, quien me observó por el rabillo del ojo los que se agrandaron al ver que me acercaba a ella, también fui espectador de como su cuerpo vibraba solo de saber que me tendría cerca, yo sonreí arrogante y satisfecho. Amaba provocar eso en las mujeres. Ella ocultó su mirada intentando parecer como si no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia.

-¡Edward!- fingió que recién se percataba de mi presencia.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le dije cortante sin dejar de mirarla de manera fría.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto cínicamente y yo no respondí a ello, me acerqué a la recepcionista para solicitar una de las salas privadas del hotel y ella sin ningún problema me la facilitó. Tomé a Heidi por el brazo sin mucha sutileza y la arrastré junto a mí –Edward ¿Qué sucede? me haces daño- dijo forcejeando asustada intentando que la soltará.

-Explícame que problema tienes con Bella- dije sin ninguna clase de rodeos en cuanto entramos en la sala. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por la tristeza.

-Eso- dijo desanimada.

-Sí, eso- la miré sin ninguna clase de expresión en mi rostro –Quiero que me digas ahora mismo que problema tienes con Bella- volví a decirle molesto pero más que nada por la frustración de no poder estar con ella ahora.

-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que suceda con ella?- su recriminación no estaba ayudando mucho a que controlará mi humor -¿Eres acaso el nuevo defensor de las mujeres?- escupió las palabras molesta.

-¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida? Por lo que tengo entendido entre tú y yo, no paso más allá de un simple polvo- su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar tontamente como si se estuviese conteniendo para no llorar.

-¿Para ti, sólo fue eso?- preguntó algo desesperada y se acercó a mí, tomándome de la camisa con fuerza.

-Heidi no seas patética- le pedí con una mueca en los labios –Y sí, para mí fue exactamente eso lo que había entre tú y yo. De hecho, nunca hubo un entre tú y yo. Tú aceptaste muy bien lo que yo podía dar y sabías mejor que nadie que siempre llegaba a su fin- como no saberlo si antes me acostaba con su hermana y como la dejé, Heidi fue a interceder por ella para que no la dejará, y ese día fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo entre Heidi y yo, ya que la chispa de pasión frenética de ese día, entre su impresión y mi entusiasmo de ver a una mujer con carácter, me dejaron con deseos de poseerla -¿O piensas enviar a Sara a interceder por ti? ¿Está igual de buena que antes? Por que recuerdo que tenía unas manos increíbles que sabía como utilizar perfectamente- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante en mis labios y ella se estremeció.

_Si yo también la recuerdo, que mujer más activa ¿no hay posibilidades de ir a darle una visita de cortesía?,_ sonreí por las ocurrencias pero a la vez negué y en ese momento vi como en cámara lenta como la mano de Heidi se alzaba para intentar darme una bofetada.

-Ni se te ocurra- la amenacé y ella algo vio en mi mirada que se estremeció.

-¿Qué no tienes corazón?- preguntó ya entre sollozos ridículos. Yo solté su mano con un poco más de fuerza por la repulsión que me estaba dando.

-Creo- le dije de manera socarrona con una sonrisa de no muy convencido para molestarla –En tal caso no pienso averiguarlo contigo.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- esto definitivamente se estaba poniendo patético y melodramático –A ella la besas, mientras que al resto de nosotras solo nos conformábamos con un revolcón del momento y ya – reprochó y ese comentario tan certero me hicieron recordar los años que pasé sin besar a una mujer.

_Hasta que llego ella_, acepté aquello con una leve sonrisa.

-No te habías quejado antes, querida- dije acercándome a ella de manera elegante y seductora, exhalando mi hálito sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su pecho comenzó un vaivén hacia arriba y hacia abajo algo frenético -¿Es que estás celosa, Heidi?- le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y luego le acariciaba la mejilla -¿Quieres que te besé, Heidi, como a Bella?- le pregunté a escasos centímetros de sus labios los que se entreabrieron para recibirme. Me acerqué un centímetro más, y deje que mis manos bajaran hasta sus muslos. Los que acaricié sobre la tela consiguiendo que ella jadeará audiblemente y cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, me detuve -No me has contestado, Heidi ¿quieres que te besé?- le volvía preguntar sin dejar de sonreírle y mirarla fijamente, mientras mis manos tocaban un poco más, sin llegar a donde ella deseaba. Ella asintió casi de manera frenética –Pues, tendrás que quedarte con las ganas- le conteste frío, pero con una sonrisa pedante en los labios, alejándome de ella, mirándola con desdén y sus ojos de inmediato se humedecieron –Siempre tan dócil y entregada a mis manos, pero te aconsejo que comiences a olvidarlo porque no estoy interesado en tus servicios- sus manos viajaron a sus labios para acallar el sollozo.

-¿Servicios? ¿Qué crees que soy una puta?- preguntó horrorizada y yo no le di mayor importancia.

-Te advierto Heidi, no quiero saber que le estas haciendo la vida imposible a Bella porque me vas a conocer de verdad, no me costará nada mandarte a China a trabajar y alejarte de tu familia sin ningún titubeo- ella se abrazó a sí misma y salí de allí, antes de comenzar a escuchar inútiles llantos y ver lágrimas que conmigo no iban.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me percaté de la hora ¿será muy tarde para ir a darse la visita a Bella?

_Recuerda que comparte habitación con Heidi_, me dí un zape mental a mí mismo por pasar eso por alto.

-Recuérdame luego arreglar eso, desde el próximo viaje ambas duermen separadas-

_Si es que hay próximo para esa pobre chica_, acotó.

Definitivamente quería a Heidi lo más lejos posible de Bella, pues con lo que conocía de mí quizás no consiga alejarme de Bella, pero si causarme una buena pelea pensé. Tomé mi teléfono móvil para enviarle un mensaje, y sí estaba ya dormida, al menos que lo viera por la mañana.

Al día siguiente debía ir a los terrenos donde se estaba construyendo la plaza de condominios de Laurent Da Revin, para comprobar de primera mano que las inversiones de nuestro dinero en la inmobiliaria se llevará tal cual estaba estipulado en los informes, y asegurarme de que no había alguna clase de malversación con los fondos entregados.

Laurent no era de los hombres con muy buena fama en cuanto al manejo del dinero, pues era como un secreto a voces que él tenia negocios en el mercado negro por la transacción ilícita de antigüedades. Pero como ésta transacción estaba registrada al nombre de María Costa, su mano derecha, Cullen´s Ltda. No se vería afectada por la reputación del hombre. Los negocios eran los negocios.

Antes de entrar a darme un baño solicité desayuno al cuarto. Necesitaba revisar unos informes antes de salir por el día. Para ese día había preparado varias salidas, excursiones por la ciudad e incluso ciertos lugares que deseché en cuanto Bella había mencionado que no era necesario que cambiará mi manera de ser. Esa misma noche mientras le enviaba el mensaje había pensado en un par de actividades que me animaban enormemente, de las cuales había tenido que pagar más por no haber reservado con anticipación pero sin duda valdría la pena, al menos antes de dejar España a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba concentrado en los balances de la línea de producción y en la Obra civil de la plaza de condominios, cuando llamaron a la puerta, con un salto fui a ver quien era.

-Ah, tú- dije sin mucho ánimo.

_Parece que alguien amaneció algo ansioso por ver a cierta castañita_, dijo burlón.

-Sí, yo, Jasper tu hermano, que también te quiere y está feliz de verte- ironizó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos –Mira como te traen, ya pareces perrito moviendo la colita- dijo sin dejar de reír, y yo le puse mala cara. Lo deje pasar sin muchos ánimos.

-Estoy revisando los documentos que me dejaste ayer ante tu visita a la constructora con María Costa ¿por cierto como estuvo eso, eh?- le pregunte volviendo al escritorio de la habitación.

-De eso te venia a hablar- me giré para mirarlo nuevamente, al escuchar en su voz cierta vergüenza, cuando lo vi, él pasaba su mano por su cabello mostrando algo de frustración.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me giré completamente para darle toda mi atención.

-Seré directo, porque no tengo nada que ocultar, pero María estaba claramente coqueteando conmigo- me reí al verlo tan nervioso –Al principio, pensé que solo eran alucinaciones mías por lo que no presté mayor atención. Ella me mostró las instalaciones mientras me explicaba futuros proyectos, como una cadena hotelera de la que también estaban pensando seriamente en asociarse a nosotros.

-¿Entonces que va mal?- él suspiro fuertemente.

-Sus intenciones quedaron muy en evidencia cuando sentí su mano intentando acariciar mi miembro por debajo de la mesa a la hora de la comida.

-¿Es una broma, no?- le dije sin pode evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-No se cual es la gracia, Edward. Yo estoy con Alice y eso no va a cambiar por ninguna mujer- dijo tan decidido que me hizo ponerme serio.

-Ok, sabemos que no hay mujer en el mundo que te haga desviar tu atención de Alice ¿entonces por que te veo tan abatido por algo que no tiene mayor importancia?- él me miró a los ojos y éstos, se llenaron de preocupación.

-María dijo que algo de mí le había llamado la atención en cuanto me vio, por lo que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar que era esa atracción tan fuerte- aprecié como sus mejillas se ruborizaban fuertemente –Dijo que viajará a America en los próximos días para ir a darme una visita- asentí, aún sin saber cual era el problema real. Jasper es un hombre inteligente y sabrá como apartar a una mujer insistente sin alguna clase de posibilidad –Le dije que estaba felizmente casado, de hecho desde que me conoció, vio mi alianza pero al parecer no es de mucha relevancia para ella porque dejó muy en claro que si era necesario conocería a mi esposa, para saber que tan fuerte era su rival- pestañeé asombrado, esa era una mujer de armas tomar.

-Que suerte tienes hombre- le sonreí alzando mis cejas.

-Idiota. Yo no pretendo que ella se acerque a Alice, desde ese momento, María me dio desconfianza y no permitiré que meta cizaña en mi matrimonio.

-Esa mujer tendrá que entender que realmente NO estas interesado- enfaticé.

-Claro que no estoy interesado Edward, pero sí la hubieses visto como estaba de decidida, sobre todo después de que me besó- jamás en toda mi vida había visto a Jasper de un rojo tan intenso, incluso más que el de las luces de un carro de policía.

-¿La besaste?- le pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-¡No! Ella me besó- alcé una ceja incrédulo –Cuando me fui del lugar dejándole muy en claro que todo esto solo eran negocios, ella simplemente asintió y pensé que se había dado por vencida, pero la mujer fue más rápida y en menos de un pestañeo, ella estaba frente a mí, robándome un beso.

-No puedo creer que con los años que tienes te pasen estas cosas- le dije intentando no reírme en su cara, realmente se veía aproblemado y abatido por lo que no le echaría más leña al fuego.

-Sé que Alice confiará en mí, pero aún así, no quiero tener que exponerla a una mujer tan manipuladora, fría y calculadora como María- Jasper se acercó un poco más sentándose en el extremo inferior de la cama –Necesito que me ayudes- lo miré sin entender.

-¿Y en que se supone que puedo ayudarte? Si quieres que testifiqué a tú favor con Alice, dalo por hecho- dije sin ningún problema y esperé su respuesta que demoró más de lo creí necesario en llegar.

-Estaba pensando más bien en que invitaras a María a salir y así ella ya no este interesada en mí, ni en la idea de viajar- dijo con una mirada de suplica desesperada que no me gustó para nada.

_Oh… oh me huele a problemas con Bella_.

-No puedo hacer eso Jasper- dije minutos después levantándome de mi asiento y paseándome por la habitación –Sabes que ahora estoy en algo con Bella, quizás para el resto sea algo sin mucha importancia pero para mí, es lo más cercano a una relación formal que he tenido- Jasper asintió comprensivamente y se levantó para quedar frente a mí.

-Sí, tienes razón Edward, discúlpame por mi falta de sentido común, egoísmo y déjame decirte que me alegro mucho por ti y por Bella. Ella es una buena mujer para ti - dijo palmeando mi espalda.

-¿Tú que harás?- le pregunté al verlo aún preocupado.

-Ya veré como lo soluciono llegado el momento- asentí, y él caminó hacia la salida.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier otra cosa Jasper- le dije cuando aún estaba ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco.

Volví a centrar mi atención en los documentos, y cuando ya estaba próximo al mediodía, le envíe un mensaje a Bella

_Paso por ti en unos minutos para que vayamos a almorzar, _

_a un lugar que quiero enseñarte, y de paso,_

_tener algo de diversión y más tarde._

_Espero que quieras acompañarme a un sitio que tengo que ir a revisar._

_Ponte más linda de lo que eres para mí._

_Edward._

Guardé todos los documentos y archivos en sus respectivos fólder, y también mi laptop, en la maleta para llevarlo conmigo y dejarlo en el auto, mientras pasaba unas horas con Bella antes de partir a los terrenos de construcción.

En cuanto llegué a su cuarto, la vi tan deslumbrante como siempre **(perfil) **con esas falditas ajustadas a sus caderas que tanto me gustaba.

-Como disfruto de esas faldas- le dije acercándome a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente, mientras dejaba mis manos fervientes por tocarla, pasar de sus caderas a su trasero y masajearlo fuertemente. Ella se estremeció entre mis brazos.

-Eres un adulador y manos largas- dijo divertida -No especificaste donde iríamos, por lo que no sabía que ponerme- hizo un leve puchero, que capturé con mis dientes, introduciendo mi lengua sin ningún pudor. Está mujer, con simples gestos, me ponía a mil –Edward- me regañó separándose bruscamente de mí, provocando que me molestará su rechazo, pero ella al ver mi enojo, me indico hacia el interior del cuarto.

-¿Y qué? Ayer hablé con ella como me pediste, ¿no viste mi mensaje que te envíe anoche?- le pregunte molesto, porque me haya alejado a causa de Heidi y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No hables tan fuerte y sí, sí leí el mensaje, pero de todos modos- me pidió con dulzura logrando que me relajará –Es solo que al parecer llego muy mal, porque hoy, cuando desperté aún lloraba. No quise acercarme para no causarle más dolores, pero aún así, no dejo de sentirme culpable- sus ojitos demostraron tristeza.

_Heidi sabe muy bien como manipular a la gente ¿no?_ Asentí muy en de acuerdo. Solo esperaba que esta pataleta suya no me arruinará los avances que llevaba con Bella.

_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en ese caso, aléjala antes de que sea tarde._

-Las mujeres saben como exagerar todo- dije molesto.

-Recuerda que yo también soy mujer- puso sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma de jarra y yo la tomé de la mano apegándola a mi cuerpo para robarle un beso.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí- le susurré sobre sus labios y luego la llevé hasta el auto.

Ya dentro de él, con dirección a la costa, podía sentir la preocupación de Bella por lo que la tomé de la mano y ambas entrelazadas, las dejaba sobre mi muslo.

-Es raro sentirte así- dijo unos minutos después, y yo me giré para mirarla sin entender. Ella indicó nuestras manos y en ese momento me di cuenta que no solo la tenia sujeta, sino que también dejaba caricias circulares en su palma para tranquilizarla.

-Sí te molesta, yo puedo…- hice amago de retirarla, pero ella volvió a sujetarla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me gusta- dijo con ternura y su vista volvió a la ventana de su lado para observar el exterior. Yo no pude hacer más que sonreír satisfecho.

_Eso es semental, poco a poco._

Manejé cerca de una hora y media, hasta llegar a una de las playas más cercanas a Sevilla.

-Llegamos a Chipiona- le informe a Bella cuando apareció toda la extensión de playa para nosotros.

-Espero que en esa cabecita sólo esté la idea de un almuerzo marítimo- dijo ella observando el lugar –Porque no visto precisamente para pasear por la playa, y menos, para un bronceado- dijo señalando su camisa, falda y tacones.

-Estas hermosa, pero no, no te preocupes que en la maleta esta todo lo necesario para pasar unas horas agradables- le sonreí abiertamente y ella me miro perspicaz.

-¿Tengo que asustarme?

-Para nada- me acerqué para besar su nariz que estaba fruncida por la curiosidad.

-Vista al frente- me regaño amorosamente.

Cuando ya estábamos en la zona costera, lo primero que hicimos fue almorzar en un restaurante que se especializaba, aún más en mariscos, que el restaurante de Sevilla.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté cuando ella saboreaba con aquella tentadora lengua sus labios.

-Esto esta muy bueno- dijo Bella señalando su corvina con guisantes.

Y la verdad, es que lo era. La comida había sido simplemente sublime acompañado de un buen vino blanco, y por descontado la vista. Bella realmente disfrutaba como una niña pequeña. Mientras ella observaba el horizonte, aproveché de de tomarle varias fotografías que sabia le gustarían, y otras pocas tantas de los alrededores.

Luego volvimos al auto para cambiarnos de ropa. Yo había solicitado que compraran bañador para ambos, ya que no estaba en los planes viajar a la playa, y un vestido para ella.

-Y no vayas a protestar- le dije cuando vi su rostro algo molesto cuando le pase los cambios de ropa. Finalmente los aceptó, y fue a cambiarse como le pedí y en cosa de minutos estuvo de regreso.

-No es necesario que me compres ropa Edward, yo pude hacerlo perfectamente sí me hubieses dicho a donde veníamos- protestó.

-Te ves muy linda cuando haces ese gesto con la nariz- le dije divertido –Y no te preocupes, que el vestido ni lo utilizaras- ella alzó una ceja confundida –No seas mal pensada- me reí de ella –Es solo que necesitaremos otro tipo de trajes.

Caminamos un poco más por la playa, hasta que al fin habíamos reposado lo suficiente.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto cuando la guíe por la orilla del mar.

-Ahí- le señale donde habían varios hombres listos para comenzar la acción, y a mi lado escuche un jadeo.

-No puedo subirme a eso Edward, moriré de alguna clase de golpe en la cabeza sí es que no muero ahogada antes- dijo asustada sin dejar de mirar las cometas que comenzaban a desplegarse, la hora era perfecta con un viento moderado y las aguas dóciles.

-¿Así como tampoco podías hacer paracaidismo, senderismo o saltar en bungee?- le pregunté con una sonrisa, que ella contestó con otra, pero más nerviosa –Puedes hacerlo Bella, has demostrado ser muy valiente, capaz de seguirme el paso y el kitesurf **(perfil)** es algo que tienes, definitivamente, que hacer- acaricié su mejilla que era poseedora de una calidez única –Si supiera que no podrías hacerlo, ni me hubiese tomado la molestia de traerte, pero aquí estás- le sonreí ampliamente y ella pareció relajarse sinceramente.

-Bien, en ti dejo mi vida entonces- dijo resignada.

_¿Solo su vida? Que aburrida._ Aparté ese pensamiento, necesitaba estar concentrado en estos momentos y no pensar en romanticismos.

-Esta en buenas manos, créeme- le entregué su traje de neopreno **(perfil)** que ayuda a la fricción, aísla el viento y agua, especialmente para no perder el equilibrio.

¿Es necesario mencionar que casi pierdo la cabeza cuando todos esos hombres que estaban ahí por clases, no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Bella, cuando ella regreso con su traje puesto hasta al cadera y en su parte superior solo su pequeño bikini? Gemí solo de imaginar sacando esas tiritas con los dientes.

-¿Algún problema señores?- pregunté ocultándola con mi cuerpo cuando estuvo a mi lado.

_Tú eres el tonto que se le ocurre comprar esas cosas tan ajustadas, además, en lugar de un bikini, debiste comprarle una simple playera_. No podía ignorar, que por muy conciencia mía que sea, tenia mucha razón.

-Anótalo para la siguiente- le dije y Bella me miró preguntándose de que hablaba.

Luego de aquella llamada de atención hacia los otros hombres, Ernesto se acercó a nosotros para entregarnos los arneses, pero particularmente para conocer a Bella quien era la novata aquí y el centro de atención.

-¿Estas segura que puedo hacerlo? Soy peso pluma, así que si ves que parezco globo de helio, no te rías- intentó bromear, pero en sus ojos podía ver su nerviosismo y cierto miedo.

-Tranquila, si quieres yo voy primero, para que veas como lo hago- ella asintió enseguida. Ernesto se acercó a ella para comenzar a pasar las cuerdas de seguridad por su cuerpo, pero su mirada lasciva me alertó de inmediato –No te preocupes Ernesto, yo la ayudo con eso. Tú ve con el resto a enseñarles que yo puedo hacerlo con Bella- su mirada pasó de mí a ella, y cierta decepción cruzó sus ojos, pero solo con ver mis ojos desistió de alguna queja.

Entonces así lo hice. Me acomodé mi propio traje que dejé colgado de la cadera para mayor comodidad, ya que el roce no era un factor que me desestabilizará y le enseñe unas técnicas a Bella en tierra firme –Concéntrate Bella- le pedí con una sonrisa cuando la pillé mirándome y ella de inmediato se ruborizó –Si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro día e ir a otro lugar- batí mis cejas sugestivamente y ella se sonrojo aún más.

-Quiero hacerlo...el kitesurf- añadió rápidamente.

-Entonces, concéntrate en lo que estoy haciendo. Es importante mantener siempre los brazos extendidos en 90 grados con respecto a tu pecho y las piernas firmes, por algún cambio brusco en la tabla, es importante curvar un poco tu cuerpo para recibir con más facilidad la resistencia del agua y así no lesionarte- expliqué mientras le demostraba con mi cuerpo la manera correcta de hacerlo arriba de la tabla.

-¿No has pensado en dedicarte a instructor de deportes mejor?- Preguntó con una sonrisa más relajada y algo de su comentario me enterneció.

-Eso se lo dejo a Emmett. A mí me gusta lo que hago- aseguré el arnés y Bella seguía mirándome atenta.

-¿Entonces como alguien como tú, prefiere encerrarse en un edificio a sacar miles de cuentas, en lugar de trabajar en algo como esto?- me lo pensé un poco.

-No pienso mucho en ello. El estar en encerrado en ese edificio, como tú le dices, es parte del oficio y lo acepto como tal. Pero poder manejar finanzas a nivel mundial, tener el control en mis manos de centenares de empresas, eso no tiene valor- sonreí satisfecho.

-¿Es por el poder y control que te gusta entonces lo que haces?- insistió un poco más.

_Está niña ya me dejó con la curiosidad de saber que es lo que quiere_, acepté aquella moción, ya que a mí, también me comenzaba a picar la curiosidad.

-¿Si fuese el caso, eso seria un problema? Porque a mi punto de vista, ambas cosas son subjetivas. Unos pueden utilizar el poder y el control de manera negativa hacia el resto, pero si sabes como sobrellevarlo, puedes ayudar- la mire a los ojos para ver si mi respuesta la dejó conforme, y de paso investigar un poco a que iba aquel comentario. Bella asintió, levemente conforme y volvió su atención a la tabla.

-¿Seguimos?

-Sí, claro- dije ahora un poco más confundido por su cambio abrupto –Bien, lo otro que tienes que tener claro es que según pases el peso de tu cuerpo es como le des dirección a las quillas- dije apuntando hacia las aletas de la tabla –Es importante siempre centrar la fuerza en muslos y brazos. Manejar las cometas es exactamente igual que la vez que saltamos en parapente- ella asintió nuevamente sin decir una palabra más. Continúe con otras instrucciones necesarias hasta que ella pidió que me lanzará para poder ver de primera mano los pasos que le había enseñado.

Así fue como me lancé a la experiencia del kitesurf. Los pasos básicos los realicé cerca de la línea de costa, para que Bella los pudiese apreciar, pero pasados unos minutos me adentré un poco más, para disfrutar de las corrientes marinas y el viento un poco más intenso.

Sin duda la sensación de aire azotando el rostro, sentir tu cuerpo tensionado y las probabilidades en tu cabeza, de que en cualquier momento este instante puede ser el último, era lo que me despejaba de todos y de todo. Solo era yo y el canto errático de mi corazón que me taladraba los oídos, recordándome que la vida se podía ir en un pestañeo por lo que era que aprovechar los momentos vividos aquí, en la tierra como los últimos. Sin banalidades y superficialismos.

Finalmente, volví junto con Bella quien me miraba con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

-No creo que pueda dar esa cantidad de saltos y giros que has dado allá- señalo donde había estado minutos atrás.

-Y tampoco te dejaría hacerlo Bella, es muy pronto para ello- me acerqué a ella donde ya estaba lista para salir, aseguré uno de los cables que iría conectado a la lancha.

-¿Para qué es eso?- pregunto extrañada y me acerqué para besar su frente.

-Esto es completamente nuevo para ti, por lo que no te voy a arriesgar a que un fuerte viento desestabilice la cometa, y te introduzca mar adentro. Esto será el comienzo de lo que puede ser en un futuro. Tú solo disfruta la nueva experiencia que luego, sí te gusta, podrás hacerlo como yo- ella lo aceptó un tanto desganada, ya que dijo sentirse como una niñita.

La observé embobado al verla con una sonrisa y su rostro deslumbrante al disfrutar de las sensaciones, el agua que salpicaba su rostro le daba un encanto angelical único.

_¿Sinceramente donde crees que te lleve todo esto?,_ negué con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-Solo se que quiero estar con ella, enseñarle todo cuanto me gusta y que ella me muestre el mundo a su manera- dije sinceramente.

Minutos después ella estaba de regreso a mí, tan agitada por el esfuerzo físico como por lo excitante del deporte.

-Esto es increíble Edward, podría estar todo el día- dijo luego de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Crees que fue necesario eso de las vueltas y saltos?- la piqué un poco y por una fracción de segundos su rostro se iluminó, pero luego volvió a deprimirse levemente.

-Si lo preguntas por si quiero volver a hacerlo luego, por supuesto que tenemos que volver a repetirlo, y en ese entonces me enseñaras lo que has hecho- su respuesta era conformista y decidida más podía ver cierta decepción.

-Ven- le dije tomándola de la mano mientras me volvía a colocar los arnés.

-¿Qué haces Edward?- me preguntó Ernesto al ver lo que hacia.

-Una locura- le dije con una sonrisa y él intento evitarlo.

-Lo que quieres hacer es una locura, pueden salir heridos- Bella nos miraba de hito en hito preguntándome con la mirada de que hablaba Ernesto.

-Solo confía en mí- le susurré al oído mientras la amarraba a ella en torno a mi cintura. Pude ver que ella se mordía el labio nerviosa, pero aún así asintió.

-Ya llevo un tiempo haciéndolo y hasta el momento no me has fallado- la escuché decir sacándome nuevamente una sonrisa, una más de las tantas de aquel día.

¿De aquel día? Baboso, has estado así desde que la conoces.

Gracias a mi experiencia, pude mantener todo bajo control teniendo a Bella atada a mí y maniobré la cometa en varios saltos y giros, provocando los gritos de júbilo y éxtasis de Bella.

-Tenemos que volver a hacerlo- repitió Bella por enésima vez como una niña pequeña mientras íbamos de regreso a Sevilla aquella tarde. Ambos ya estábamos cambiados nuevamente con nuestros trajes formales ya que yo debía ir aún a los terrenos de la construcción de la plaza inmobiliaria.

-Veo que Emmett estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que eras una de las nuestras- ella bailaba y saltaba en su asiento entusiasmada como tantas veces había visto a Alice.

-¿Qué haremos luego, surf, esquí, subiremos un volcán?- dijo sin poder contenerse y la mire a los ojos.

-¿Quieres hacer esas cosas realmente o es el entusiasmo del momento?- ella no contestó, pero vi que se desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y se acercaba a mí, para comenzar a besar mi oído, mi cuello y mandíbula.

-Gracias- susurró seductoramente y me sobresalté cuando sentí su pequeña mano dejando una leve caricia ahí, entre medio de mis piernas, por sobre el pantalón.

-Bella- gruñí roncó por su provocación sintiendo como la mecha de la excitación se prendía de manera inmediata -¿Quieres volcarte?- le pregunté respirando para tranquilizarme, ya era bastante entrada la tarde por lo que no quería atrasarme en mi cita con Laurent sino ya hubiese aparcado a la orilla del camino y hubiese echado hacia atrás el asiento del copiloto para subirme sobre ella.

-Lo siento- pero vi de reojo como la comisura de su labio se alzaba levemente intentando mitigar una sonrisa al ver lo afectado que me había dejado.

_Si la muy villana sabe que esta adquiriendo poder en nosotros_, en otro momento me hubiese molestado aquella afirmación pero estaba tan en lo cierto que no podía decir nada.

Finalmente llegamos a la constructora donde fuimos recibidos por el jefe de obra.

-Bienvenido Sr. Cullen yo soy Aníbal Sandoval, el Constructor encargado de la obra- me tendió su mano y luego saludo a Bella cortésmente –Primero, necesito que pasemos por seguridad para entregarles sus cascos y sus identificaciones.

Y así nos guío hacia unas oficinas, donde se nos entregó nuestros distintivos de visita y cascos blancos de seguridad, ya que la obra estaba en su plena faena de construcción.

* * *

_**Chicas lamento la demora y se que muchas ya se estaban preguntando donde andaba, pero es que esta última semana he tenido algunos problemas familiares que me han mantenido alejada de FF y del net en general! pero ya estoy aquí y hasta que no me quiten internet no pienso moverme. En fiiin.**_

_**Gracias a mis hermosas chicas y hermanas del LPADU: Sharon, Nico, Pame, Aspasie, Denisse, Lau, Rosa que montaron su propia busqueda hacia mi persona! son las mejores besoos ^^**_

_**Y por último recordar que esta historia gano en la votación así que pretendo actualizar dos veces por semana!**_

**_Besos y que esten super...al fin San viernes así que a disfrutar!_  
**


	24. Chapter XXIV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Gracias a __**casey87carter **que me corrige las faltas ortográficas ^^ y me espera pacientemente a que le envie los caps..._

_No me explayaré para poder actualizar, así no demoro._

_

* * *

_

**XXIV**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- me preguntó Bella luego de que Aníbal nos entregará los cascos de seguridad y nos llevará con Laurent.

-Cullen´s Ltda. También tiene inversiones en Bienes raíces porque es un mercado que deja bastantes ganancias- le contesté mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¿Y como te verás beneficiado tú de esto?- preguntó mirando nuestro entorno donde habían varias casas de dos pisos terminadas y varias más por terminar y algunos edificios.

-¡Edward!- escuchamos una voz de hombre que me llamaba interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Laurent, cuanto tiempo- lo saludé estrechándole mi mano y él posó sus ojos oscuros sobre Bella.

-Así es y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado ¿nueva asistente?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla lascivamente.

-Mi pareja- le contesté con una sonrisa arrogante sin soltar por la cintura a Bella con mi otro brazo y por los ojos de él pasó algo, así como el asombro pero rápidamente lo ocultó. Tendió su mano hacia Bella y la saludó cortésmente cuando se la presenté.

-Encantado- la saludó y ella le contestó de igual manera, aunque pude sentir como se estremeció incomoda.

-Veo que la obra va muy avanzada- comenzamos a hablar mientras él me llevaba por las instalaciones mostrándome los avances.

-Es necesario que la plaza esté terminada cuanto antes para recuperar la inversión- arrugué la nariz pensando un poco en lo que decía, sintiéndome poco conforme.

-Espero que los tiempos que le están dando al hormigón de fraguar sean los correctos porque no queremos estructuras con daños- expuse no muy conforme y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella, me miraba confundida por el termino poco conocido –El fraguado del hormigón es el endurecimiento que obtiene esté para ser más resistente- le expliqué con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió en agradecimiento por la explicación –Entonces Laurent- volví a insistir.

-Por supuesto Edward que los tiempos son los adecuados. No arriesgaría la vida de las personas que pondrán su confianza en nosotros y comprarán nuestras viviendas- dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció fingida.

Caminamos un poco más observando los adelantos y las ideas tal cual se habían planteado en el proyecto.

-Son muy bonitas- comentó Bella al ver las casas que ya estaban terminadas de madera y otras de albañilería, que le daban un toque elegante al más puro estilo Victoriano y que estás a su vez formaban un perímetro que rodeaba una pequeña plaza digna de un mejor parque de diversiones para niños.

-Esta área es la más lujosa por lo que nos traerá muy buenos beneficios- acotó Laurent y por la expresión fugaz que pasó por el rostro de Bella se que algo no le gusto.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté al oído para que sólo ella oyera.

-Nada- contestó sin mirarme y yo hice que girará su rostro a mí y así verla a los ojos. Ella sólo con verme supo que su respuesta no me convenció en lo absoluto y que estaba esperando una mejor respuesta –Es solo que ver este hermoso lugar me pone a pensar en que todos los niños y las familias en general deberían tener un lugar así donde vivir. No solo quienes gozan de mejor situación económica, sino que todos- contestó con su semblante algo triste y su respuesta causo que algo en mi interior se agitara.

-Demasiado idealista Isabella. Lamentablemente la vida nunca ha sido así y si esperas comenzar una vida con comodidades como éstas, tienes que pagar por ellas- al parecer a Bella no le gusto mucho su respuesta, por lo que sólo se adelanto un par de pasos de nosotros y camino sin importar que se notará su molestia.

_Es una mujer decidida hombre, si ya te tiene comiendo de su mano, reconócelo._ Asentí con una sonrisa al verla caminar como una niña berrinchuda.

-Ya te estaba extrañando- le susurré a mi conciencia mientras Laurent seguía explicándome algo que sinceramente no presté atención.

_Creo que he estado algo cansado_, contestó y pensé en ello ¿una conciencia puede cansarse? Definitivamente de verdad me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Edward?- escuché la voz de Laurent más nítida sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dime- dije mirándolo atentamente.

-Lo que te estaba preguntando- dijo algo molesto al darse cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Disculpa me distraje-le contesté serio por el tono de voz que utilizó conmigo.

-Quería hablarte de un error que a llegado en uno de los últimos informes- ahora sí capturo toda mi atención –En el, se habla de que el plazo de pago a disminuido en dos años después de iniciada las ventas. Eso es imposible amigo- sonrío pero al ver que mi rostro no expresaba nada más que seriedad, él se tensó -¿Es una broma, no?- negué.

-Es la única manera de asegurarnos de que ese dinero estará de regreso en mi bolsillo, Laurent. Yo no trabajo por bolitas de dulces y dado el hecho de que tú reputación te precede, no me confío- argumenté sintiendo como el ambiente se tensaba, incluso Bella se giró para observarnos al escuchar como nuestros tonos de voz cambiaban.

-¿No te es suficiente haberme exigido el 60% por sobre el 40% de mi proyecto?- espetó molesto intentando desafiarme con la mirada.

-Yo no te he obligado a aceptar tal cosa Laurent, esa fue decisión tuya como gerente general de tu empresa. Yo solo puse las condiciones que mejor se acomodan a mi manera de trabajar- expuse.

-¿No le exigiste su alma también?- escuché que susurraba Bella cuando pasó por mi lado. Ella pensó que no la había oído, pero al ver mi mirada severa ella se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta que era mejor que no se metiera en temas de negocios.

_Sabes que las mujeres no sirven para esto, no se por que la trajiste_. No presté atención.

-Vamos Edward, al menos dame tres años de plazo. Luego de que termine el proyecto, necesito estabilizar mis inversiones y no podré si tengo que comenzar a pagarte de inmediato- pidió un tanto desesperado y le sonreí burlón.

-Puede que pueda aplazarlo un año más pero tendrías que darme algo a cambio- sugerí mientras me rascaba la barbilla pensando un poco.

_¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Cullen? Aquí tu cabecita está trabajando a toda marcha. Y creo que no es nada bueno._

-Pídeme lo que necesites- contesto él sintiéndose más aliviado.

-¿Lo que quiera?- pregunté malicioso y en ese momento Bella se puso a mi lado. Laurent asintió luciendo casi desesperado –Véndeme un 10% de las empresas en Grecia que tienes a tu poder- le pedí viendo como su rostro pasaba del blanco al rojo en cosa de segundos.

-¡¿Estas loco? Si te vendo el 10% de "_Building Company_" pasarás a ser el accionista mayoritario de una empresa familiar- dijo exasperado y yo alcé mis hombros despreocupado.

-Son cosas que pasa cuando haces negocios- dije restándole importancia y me giré para ver a Bella quien tenia su rostro pálido y molesto.

_¿Qué hicimos ahora? Es cosa de negocios, ella no entiende._

-¿Quieres hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste a Aro Vulturi?- miré a Laurent desafiante.

-Veo que estas bien informado Laurent, pero sí, es precisamente lo mismo que quiero hacer. La empresa de Aro estaba dejando algunas perdidas por lo que con mis manejos ha bajado bastante sus costos de producción y ha incrementado ganancias y beneficios- sonreí orgulloso por mi gran trabajo.

-Déjame pensarlo- contestó finalmente Laurent derrotado –Lo hablaré con María y te hago saber mi decisión- asentí y cuando iba a tomar la mano de Bella para seguir nuestro recorrido, ella me la negó como si mi tacto la quemase.

_Perfecto. Ahora sabes que no la puedes traer cada vez que hagas negocios._

No intenté ir por ella ya que había demostrado que cuando se enojaba o algo le molestaba podía llegar a ser muy cabezota. Solo tenia que dejar que respirara un poco.

-Esta es la oficina de los dibujantes proyectistas y algunos arquitectos- comentó Laurent. Sin duda su semblante había cambiado considerablemente el resto del camino pero no iba a fingir que me importaba.

-Disculpe Sr. Laurent que lo moleste, pero a habido una complicación con unos trabajadores y el Sr. Aníbal no ha podido solucionarlo, por lo que me pide que venga por usted- dijo con hombre que apareció en el lugar.

-Estoy ocupado- espero Laurent mirando a su trabajador quien tenia una suplica de disculpa en su rostro.

-Lo sabemos señor pero la situación está comenzando a pasar a mayores- Laurent asintió de mala gana y se giró para mirarme.

-Vuelvo en cuando termine de solucionar el problema, sí gustan pueden seguir el recorrido y ver lo que gusten- dijo saliendo con el hombre.

_Este sería un buen momento para preguntarle que le pasa a la niñita berrinchuda._

Con una idea pícara en mente, caminé sigiloso hasta la puerta y la tranqué con el cerrojo. Luego me giré a Bella quien observaba varios planos sobre uno de los mesones.

-¿Puedo saber que hice ahora?- le pregunté llegando a ella.

-No puedo creer que luego de hacer lo que haces me preguntes que va mal ¿Qué va mal contigo?- preguntó encarándome y su rostro reflejaba entre desconcierto y molestia.

_Está enojada, puede que tu idea principal tenga que esperar un poco._

-Si te refieres a los negocios con Laurent, son sólo eso, negocios. Por lo que te pediría que no lo tomes a modo personal y te enojes conmigo- intenté tomarla por los brazos para acercarla a mí, pero ella se alejó –Oh por favor Bella. He hecho de todo para ser diferente contigo, pero no me pidas que cambie mi manera de hacer negocios. No entiendes de esto por eso lo tomas de modo sentimental- froté mi rostro intentando sacarme la molestia que amenazaba con aparecer.

-¿Sentimental? Él mencionó que es una empresa familiar y tú quieres apoderarte completamente de ella ¿no te dolería que alguien intentara quitarte la empresa que creo tu padre?

_Tiene un buen punto._

-No es lo mismo Bella. Yo he invertido en esa empresa y como se está yendo a perdida, quiero manejar ciertas cosas para solucionarlo- que dura de cabeza.

-No puedes creer que vas a ganar siempre. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde- su voz me indicó que poco a poco se le estaba pasando el enojo.

-Te prometo que lo reconsideraré ¿bueno?- le sonreí de la mejor manera y ella asintió levemente mordiéndose el labio –No hagas eso- le pedí mientras la abrazaba a mi cuerpo, sintiendo al fin un poco de contacto con su piel.

Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello e inhalé profundamente de su aroma embriagador a fruta y sensualidad.

Con mis manos saqué su casco y revolví su cabello para que quedara más libremente sobre su espalda.

-No hagas eso- pero su voz no tenía gota de autoridad o credibilidad.

-¿Hacer qué?- esta vez deslicé mi lengua por su cuello bajando lentamente por el canalillo de sus pechos que dejaba visible su camisa.

-Edward- gimió levemente –Recuerda que estoy enojada- cosa que su voz no demostró para nada.

_Pan comido. _Celebró orgulloso.

-¿Es que no me has extrañado?- exhalé mi hálito sobre aquella curvatura provocando que se estremeciera.

-¿Podrías preguntarme lo mismo cuando lleguemos al hotel?- preguntó con dificultad y cuando alcé mi vista para verla. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, aún se mordía un labio provocativamente e incluso, vi que sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la orilla del mesón donde estaba recargada.

-¿No te parece más excitante aquí?- ella me miró de inmediato algo asustada intentando descifrar si era una broma o no, pero mi sonrisa pícara le indicó que hablaba tan cierto, como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

-No, Edward, alguien puede aparecer- no le di tiempo a más protestas y deslicé mis manos bajo su falda para subírsela hasta la cadera.

-Te echo de menos. Tu cuerpo, tu calor, tus gemidos- sus mejillas se arrebolaron por la vergüenza.

-No digas eso- pidió tímidamente, pero su cuerpo me indicaba lo mucho que disfrutaba con lo que le hacía y decía.

-Dime que no continúe y me detengo- le dije juguetón, recibiendo como respuesta un dulce silencio que fue mi catalizador para continuar.

Con la fuerza que venia acumulando de hace ya varios días, tomé sus nalgas entre mis manos y las apreté fuertemente sintiendo de paso como el pantalón se encogía poco a poco.

La tomé por las caderas y la subí de un salto al mesón. No me importó la sonajera de papeles siendo arrugados, ya que la imagen de Bella sentada ahí, frente a mí con su falda hasta las caderas, mostrándome sus piernas e incluso, aquella pieza de tela semitransparente ocultando el paraíso, me volvía loco.

-Estás loco- gimió ella con una sonrisa disfrutando de mis caricias.

-Y esto no es nada, princesa- la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes y nuevamente quedó demostrado cuando acaricié sus muslos expuestos libremente para mí y llegué hasta sus bragas. Las tomé con fuerza y con un solo tirón las desgarré, sacándolas de su cuerpo.

-¡Edward!, las rompiste- me regaño bajándose del mesón e intentando bajar su falda. Acción que detuve de inmediato y nuevamente la subí al mesón y de paso guardaba la prenda rota en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-En estos momentos es un estorbo y para más tarde puede ser de utilidad por si deseo tomarte en cualquier parte- sus ojos brillaron de emoción pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojas nuevamente.

-No puedes hacer eso cada vez que quieras- no contesté. Simplemente llevé mis dedos hasta su centro en donde, con toda la autoridad que tengo sobre su cuerpo, tomé aquel botón de placer y comencé a masajearlo recibiendo como recompensa el más delicioso de los gemidos.

-Te gusta ¿no?- ella asintió levemente mordiendo su labio para acallar el gemido.

Sentí en mis dedos como su centro poco a poco comenzó a humedecerse por lo que tomé un poco de ella para deslizarlos con mayor facilidad entre sus labios y nuevamente a su clítoris –Abre más las piernas Bella- le pedí y ella obedeció de inmediato –Así es, muy bien- felicité al verla tan entregada y dispuesta -¿Algo más que quieras?- le pregunté deseando que contestara lo que tanto deseaba.

-Ábrete la camisa- pidió mirándome a los ojos y se relamió los labios expectante.

_Has lo que dice, nos conviene_. Y de inmediato me saqué la chaqueta que dejé sobre el mesón. Cuando me iba a sacar el casco ella me detuvo –Déjatelo- pidió con una sonrisa coqueta que me puso más duro aún –Me gusta como te ves así- sus ojos me devoraban con hambre.

-Veo que la princesa goza de ciertos fetiches sexuales- la piqué al ver como sus ojos estaban expectantes al ver que poco a poco desabrochaba cada botón de mi camisa exponiendo mi pecho, ella que se mordía el labio impaciente. Cuando quedé con mi torso al descubierto sus ojos brillaron de una manera nueva, y como si fuera poco lo que me provoca su cuerpo, ella me acercó al mesón dejándome entre sus piernas que abrió más, y desde la clavícula hasta el nacimiento de mi pelvis lamió mi piel con su pequeña y húmeda lengua –Eres una malvada- le dije disfrutando de su caricia sin apartarme de ella.

-Te necesito- y para enfatizar sus palabras, se frotó como pudo contra, mi ya despierto pene.

-No creo que más que yo- rápidamente desabroché mi pantalón y lo bajé hasta las rodillas junto con mis boxer –Bella no puedo esperar, prometo compensártelo luego cuando haya más tiempo- me disculpé ante mi falta de cortesía con sus necesidades.

-Me alegra saberlo porque si no estás dentro de mí en los próximos 5 segundos te prometo que seré yo quien salte sobre ti- contesto con una sonrisa.

_Me mató_. Asentí como un bobo.

Acaricié una vez más su centro, y en efecto, esta tan húmeda que entraría con mucha facilidad. Me llevé dos dedos a los labios y saboree sus jugos.

-Deliciosa- disfruté con mi lengua y su gemido de excitación me enloqueció.

Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué un preservativo que abrí con velocidad y me lo coloqué más rápido aún. Coloqué mi miembro en su entrada y sin preámbulos, la penetré. Necesitaba de ella como un hombre perdido en el desierto que no ha bebido agua en meses.

Su cuerpo me recibió con total familiaridad, enarcó un poco la espalda hacia atrás, para facilitar mi entrada y darme mayor acceso.

-Más fuerte- pidió y yo no fui capaz de negarle algo. La tomé de las nalgas acercándola más a mí y embestí en ella como si la vida se me fuera en ello –Oohh- gimoteo ella mordiendo mi clavícula elevando mi excitación.

-Deseo tus pechos- le susurré al oído y presa del deseo comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Soltó del broche de su sujetador y la gloria fue expuesta a mis ojos. Enardecido por el deseo de su cuerpo, capturé uno de sus pezones con mis dientes jalándolo sin sutilezas.

-Me falta poco Edward- jalé más fuerte mientras dejaba caricias circulares con mi lengua y deslicé mi otra mano a su pecho solitario.

-No eres el único cariño. Un poco más- dije y embestí más a fondo en su interior. Sus paredes húmedas y estrechas me apresaban fervientemente como si quisieran que no la abandonara.

-Edw…ard- gimió hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho cuando su orgasmo la golpeo con fuerza. Pero a mí me faltaba un poco más y necesitaba saciarme de ella.

-Me falta un poco más- ella no preguntó cuando la baje del mesón y la voltee dejándola espalda a mí –No te haré daño- susurré en su oído y con la ayuda de mis rodillas separé un poco más sus piernas y la incliné un poco por sobre el mesón.

-Edward- se respingó un poco asustada por la posición.

-Te prometo que rogarás por más- dije petulante y ella se relajó un poco aceptando lo que necesitaba.

Posicionando nuevamente mi miembro en su entrada, la embestí disfrutando de esa posición en donde su trasero amortiguaba cada embestida que daba -¿Te duele?- le pregunté mordiendo mi labio al sentir lo mucho que me gustaba está posición. Si seguía así no duraría mucho más.

-Es…me gusta- confesó con voz jadeante y a la vez un poco avergonzada.

Me recargué sobre su espalda y con mi brazo la apresé por la cadera para aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas. Mi otra mano viajó a sus pechos que acaricié una vez más, disfrutando de como aquellas piedrecillas se endurecían ante mi tacto y su respiración se aceleró aún más.

-Tócame Bella- le pedí sintiendo que me faltaba menos. Su mano viajó por entre nuestros cuerpos hacia el sur estimulando mi pene que estaba en su interior y su otra mano acariciaba mis testículos –Así- hice rechinar los dientes para no jadear como perrito pero las sensaciones eran mayores –Bella- jadeé. Ya sin poder contenerme ante el azote electrizante que me llego de la pelvis y me recorrió el cuerpo por completo, logrando que incluso se me encogieran los dedos de los pies.

-Eso fue…- intento expresar ella mientras se bajaba la falda y se recargaba para recobrar fuerzas.

-Tenemos que repetirlo- dije acomodándome la ropa y desde el exterior escuchamos unas pisadas que nos pusieron en alerta. Bella me miró asustada y yo le guiñe un ojo –Cerré la puerta con pestillo- le confesé y su rostro cambió a uno molesto.

-¿Sabias que te dejaría?- se cruzó de brazos elevando sus pechos que sólo estaban cubiertos ahora por con el sujetador.

-Abróchate la camisa Bella- le pedí con una sonrisa angelical, de no hacerlo era capaz de tomarla nuevamente. Ella obedeció pero con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me debes una explicación- me dijo cuando yo desatranqué la puerta y me acercaba a unos planos que estaban al otro extremo de Bella y fingir que los analizaba. Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta en cuanto esta se abrió sutilmente aproveche de acomodar mi pene que estaba un poco inquieto por lo ocurrido.

_Tienes que decirle a esa niñita que no acostumbramos a vivir de pan y agua. Si estas con todo esto de la monogamia y ella no cumple con lo requerido, como último recurso la sometes y ya._

-Cállate- le susurré y me voltee para encontrarme con Laurent que nos miraba a Bella y a mí alternadamente.

-¿Todo bien?- como Bella continuaba con su rostro molesto Laurent lo atribuyó a que seguía molesta por lo de hace un rato atrás, por lo que no levantamos sospechas por lo recién ocurrido.

Finalmente la visita se terminó y con Laurent acordamos una nueva reunión para hablar de las nuevas propuestas, pero no entré en mayores detalles para no exaltar más a Bella.

El camino de regreso a Sevilla fue bastante silencioso por lo que bufé exasperado.

-Tampoco es como para que te enojes por el resto del viaje. Sí, lo hice es porque tenía la intención de llegar a algo, pero no tenía la certeza de sí ibas a querer o no- me disculpé entendiendo que ella se molestara al pensar que lo daba todo por sentado.

-¿Y sí yo no hubiese querido?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Voltee levemente, para verla mirando hacia el exterior. Solté el volante con una mano y la deslicé por sus muslos hasta llegar a su pelvis desnuda.

Ella se sobresaltó por mi caricia y me miró algo enojada intentando apartarme.

-Hubiese intentado convencerte por todos los medios- le sonreí sinceramente para intentar aplacar su molestia y su rostro se relajo un poco más –Solo no peleemos más ¿bueno? Las peleas llevan a más peleas, que crecen como bola de nieve y eso intento evitar. Hemos tenido días bastante buenos como para arruinarlos.-

_Ya estoy escuchando los violines de la marcha nupcial_. Negué fervientemente ante aquellas palabras que me asustaron y volví mi mano al volante.

-¿No qué?- me preguntó Bella confundida.

-No, nada- zanjé con una sonrisa angelical y volví la vista hacia la carretera.

_¿Te asusta, no? Y sí, eso te asusta ¿A dónde piensas llegar con esta relación?_

No contesté a ello y simplemente me dediqué a conducir. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Bella varias veces me miró intentando descifrar el por que de mi mutismo pero nunca preguntó el porqué.

Esa misma noche regresábamos a América, por lo que sería realmente la prueba de fuego para Heidi y su comportamiento, que esperaba no me pusiera a prueba.

-Bella, son muchas horas- le dije a Bella con cara de perrito lastimado cuando íbamos en el avión ya a varios kilómetros de altura.

-Edward, estoy en mis horas de trabajo- dijo forcejeando conmigo para apartarme mientras yo seguía aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y la puerta del baño.

Cuando vi que ella entraba, no me lo pensé dos veces y antes de que cerrará la puerta entre cerrándola detrás de mí.

-Es solo un besito ¿o es que quieres algo más?- le sugerí alzando mis cejas repetidas veces.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- preguntó Heidi y yo le iba a gritar un par de cosas no muy aptas para una señorita, pero conocía a Heidi y sabia perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen- me amenazó Bella tapando mi boca con sus manos.

-Sí, Heidi todo bien, salgo en un minuto- le gritó ella mirándome a los ojos esperando a que me atreviera a rebatir lo contrario.

-Esta vez ganas tú- le susurré antes de que saliera de la cabina y me di el gusto de darle una nalgada a ese trasero que se amoldaba perfecto a esa faldita.

-Ni en tus mejores años de conquista te vi así- comentó Jasper cuando me senté junto a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me hice el desentendido.

-¿Es en serio? Sigues a Bella como si ella te jalara cada 10 segundos- sonrió burlón.

-No es así- protesté arrogante.

_Es así, vengo diciéndotelo hace rato ya. Amigo tienes que hacer algo si no quieres verte como tu hermano._ Asentí preocupado.

Las siguientes horas le hablé a Jasper de lo que conversamos con Laurent y la solución que encontré a sus problemas.

-¿Lo tenias pensado de antes?- preguntó enarcando una ceja y no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-Ya sabes que cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja necesito conseguirlo.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con Da Revin. Sabes que si las cosas no salen como él quiere puede ponerse algo peligroso- me aconsejó Jasper.

-No le tengo miedo- le dije indignado.

-Lo sé y por eso me preocupa. No eres un superhombre al que no pueda dañarlo una bala Edward, solo te aconsejo que te andes con cuidado- asentí agradecido por su preocupación.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- nos preguntó Heidi a ambos pero yo no le preste atención.

-Para mí nada Heidi, gracias- le contestó Jasper y al ver que no pensaba contestar él respondió por mí –Ambos estamos bien. Ya puedes ir a descansar- le dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, buenas noches- contestó y se fue.

-¿Qué hay entre Heidi y tú? Antes no te despegabas de sus faldas- una tos nos llego más allá y me giré para ver que Bella me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso era antes- mascullé mirando a Jasper para que fuese más cuidadoso con lo que hablaba –Digamos que Heidi cruzó la línea que no esta permitida- Jasper comprendió de inmediato y dejo el tema.

Cuando me fui a recostar intente llevar a Bella conmigo pero ella se negó rotundamente.

-Aburrida- fue todo lo que dije cuando ya me di por vencido.

Varias horas después ya estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de América, y puedo decir que no hubo mayor incidente más que los constantes rechazos de Bella, que más que rechazos me parecían un castigo, ya que puedo jurar que intentaba provocar para dejarme salivando y luego marcharse dejándome a medias.

_Se merece un castigo._ Asentí complacido ante la idea.

Estaba pasando mis papeles a la llegada y recibiendo unos recados que me fueron dejados en recepción, cuando escuché que sonaba un teléfono móvil, el de Bella.

La miré por simple curiosidad y ella saco de su bolso el aparato y lo miró. Puedo asegurar que se quedo viéndolo un poco más de la cuenta, pensando en sí contestar o no, e incluso su cuerpo se tensó un poco.

_Anda a echar un ojo para ver con quien habla_.

-Claro que no, pareceré novio celoso.

_No pareces, estás_. Puede que tuviese un poquito de razón.

-Es curiosidad- me defendí pero cuando ya había decidido ir a ver ella apagó su móvil y comenzó a caminar hacia las casetas de ventas.

_Síguela._

-Deja de darme órdenes- gruñí molesto, pero como estúpido la seguí.

Ella se detuvo frente a una gaceta de periódicos y revistas. Me palmee la frente al ser tan desconfiado, claro no por que yo haya sido así, el resto lo será.

Me iba a devolver, pero el hecho de que ella no apartará su vista de los ejemplares me aprecio curioso. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con algo que definitivamente no me gustó.

_¡Santa mierda!_

Crucé el espació al lugar en dos zancadas, provocando que ella se asustará al percatarse que estaba detrás de ella.

Arrebaté una de las revistas del mostrador.

-Oiga señor tiene que pagar por ella antes de leerla- me regañó el vendedor.

-Sí quiero puedo comprar todo lo que hay en está tienducha o hacer que quiebre sí quiero- lo amenacé mirándolo desafiante. El hombre entendió el mensaje y dejo que tomara la revista.

-¿Edward, que haces?- protestó Bella pero yo no le di importancia. Simplemente abrí donde necesitaba leer y así encontré el gran titular.

_¿Al fin uno de los hombres más cotizados encuentra pareja?_

Rezaba el titular y debajo de esta una gran foto de Jacob tomando de la mano a Bella mientras ambos estaban al parecer disfrutando de su compañía en un restaurante.

-No es como lo dicen ahí- se escuso Bella y yo levanté mi mano para hacerla callar.

_Al parecer el cotizado Jacob Black ha encontrado a su media naranja, como podemos apreciar en la siguiente fotografía tomada la semana recién pasada._

_Aún no se tiene información acerca de la mujer, pero si fuentes cercanas han mencionado que el empresario Jacob Black a renunciado a la_

_empresa de su mejor amigo y socio Edward Cullen para_

_emprender rumbo a Los Ángeles._

_¿Será que esta chica lo pondrá en la fila de los fieles?_

_Chicas, no se preocupen, que aún quedan esperanzas._

_Edward Cullen sigue soltero y esperando por una chica que_

_Haga latir su corazón._

Terminé de leer el ejemplar con un nudo en la garganta y un sabor amargo en la boca.

_No es como pensábamos_, susurró igual de afligido.

-No eres muy diferente de Leah- dije mirándola con desdén.

-No, Edward no es lo que parece- ella se acercó a mí para tomarme del brazo, pero la rechacé de inmediato.

-No me toques- me aparte de ella. Intenté ser severo, pero el dolor no me estaba dejando pensar como yo solía ser ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba convirtiendo en un debilucho sin carácter.

-Edward, escúchame por favor- pidió ella dándome alcancé cuando comencé a caminar hacia el exterior del aeropuerto. Necesitaba irme más que nada porque sentía que me afectaba más de lo que debería.

-Déjame tranquilo Bella, aprovecha de irte él- solo de pensar en eso, algo en mí interior se contrajo.

-No iré a ninguna parte, quiero estar contigo- en su voz había una suplica contenida, me giré enojado e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no correr donde ella al verla tan afligida.

-Al menos me has hecho un favor, así y ya no me siento culpable si llamo a una de mis amigas para que me de una visita liberadora- sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y se cristalizaron pero no le di importancia. Conocía perfectamente a las mujeres como ella, no podía dejar que me engañara con su carita inocentona.

-No hagas eso- pidió con voz afligida.

-¿No pensarás que iba a ser fiel, no? – dije aquello sólo para hacerla sentir mal –Y tú puedes aprovechar de ir a revolcarte con él ahora que estas de regreso- me sobresalté cuando sentí su mano impactar en mi mejilla, mientras que en las suyas dos lagrimas se deslizaban hasta su mandíbula –Hace mucho dejé de creer en las lagrimas de las mujeres, Bella.

-No es lo que crees- dijo secándose el rostro y se fue así de afligida dejándome con una sensación más de tristeza que de enojo.

¿Como puede negar lo indiscutible? Pero yo no me quedaría lamentando y sufriendo.

Disfrutaré que Edward Cullen esta de regreso.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo y teclee un rápido mensaje que se los envíe a varios amigos que estaba seguro se pondrían eufóricos al saber que había vuelto a las pistas.

_¿Estas seguro de que es eso lo que quieres hacer? Ojala y luego no te arrepientas. _

Realmente esperaba no hacerlo pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a sentirme un estúpido como lo hizo Leah varios años atrás.

* * *

**_Chicas se que les dije que intentaria públicar dos veces por semana pero esta semana fue ufff demasiado agotadora. Tuve 2 certamenes y tenia_**

**_que entregar dos informes en la universidad. Pero aquí les dejo un cap a las cochinonas que me exigian lemmon espero y sea de su agrado =)_**

**_Saben que no es lo mio pero ultimamente he recibido inspiración desde el FB xD_**

**_jajaja besotes a mis hermanas del "LPADU" que me alegran los días con sus locuras!_**

**_Otra cosa, desde el cap anterior estoy subiendo previews en mi blog para que los vean =)_**

**_Besotes que tengan un lindo fin de semana ^^!_**


	25. Chapter XXV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Gracias a __**casey87carter **que me corrige las faltas ortográficas ^^ _

_Agradecimiento a todas las chicas que me han comentado, si no he escrito los nombres es para no demorarme más así tener pronto cap.  
_

_Bien como ya varias me han recordado, se que no he actualizado dos veces por semana como informé, pero lamentablemente _

_me fijaron las fechas de mis certamenes luego de eso y ahora practicamente no dispongo de tiempo._

_Sinceramente espero y me entiendan porque estoy en las finales._

_Besos espero les guste el cap ^^

* * *

  
_

**XXV**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-Papá sólo estoy aprovechando mis días libres, prometo ir a verlos pronto- repetí nuevamente. Estaba segura que Charlie intuía mi estado anímico pero no tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Edward, y menos con mi padre.

De eso, ya habían pasado 6 eternos días, en donde no había tenido noticias de él. Alice me había llamado un par de veces para intentar averiguar que iba mal, ya que no me había visto junto a Edward, y él por su parte hacia sus apariciones muy bien acompañado; yo por mi parte, me hacía la desentendida, más que nada para olvidar lo ocurrido en aquel terminal.

_Habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto hace sólo unos minutos. Edward estaba revisando sus documentos como dueño de su propio avión, para dejar todo en orden cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar._

_Lo miré extrañada cuando tenia varías llamadas de Jacob sin revisar ya que en las alturas era recomendado dejarlo apagado, y en ese momento era Jacob nuevamente._

_-Hola Jake ¿todo bien?- le pregunté en cuanto contesté._

_-¿No has visto la prensa estos últimos días?- me preguntó de inmediato y en su voz percibí cierto nerviosismo._

_-Acabo de llegar de España por lo que no, no he visto nada relacionado con noticias o información del país- me asusté pensando en que quizás sucedió algún accidente a alguien conocido -¿Sucede algo?- me alarmé._

_-Tengo que decir a mi defensa que en cuanto me enteré de que esas fotos serían publicadas intente por todos los medios de evitarlo, pero no lo conseguí._

_-¿De qué fotos estás hablando Jake? ¡Habla de una vez!- lo urgí._

_-Será mejor que vayas a una gaceta de revistas, no es necesario que de diga cual veas porque lo sabrás de inmediato- tras esa extraña explicación corté la llamada y caminé a uno de los puestos de revistas del aeropuerto._

_Fue cosa de avanzar un par de pasos más, para verme de portada en una de esas revistas rosas que hablan de artistas de televisión, de cine y cuanta gente famosa haya. Solo que esta vez no era yo la __famosa, sino la acompañante._

"_¿La nueva enamorada de Jacob Black?"_

_Era el título de la revista y en ella, una foto de los dos tomados de las manos el día que nos juntamos en el restaurante para despedirnos, antes de que Jacob se fuese a Los Ángeles. Ese día, ambos habíamos sido consientes de que nos habían fotografiado, pero jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado que era para tal cosa._

_No me había percatado de que Edward había seguido, sólo fui consciente de su presencia cuando lo vi pasar como un bólido hacia la gaceta para arrebatar una de las revistas. Sentí miedo cuando lo vi reaccionar así con el vendedor, pero mi cuerpo quedo completamente paralizado cuando me mando a callar para poder leer. Podía intuir su reacción sólo con ver como su cuerpo se tensaba más y más._

_No me dio tiempo a darle explicaciones y él sólo se dedico a enrostrarme lo frustrado que estaba de tener que conformarse con una sola mujer. Sin duda todo lo que habíamos avanzado se había perdido porque él pensaba que yo era igual que Leah, que había optado por Jacob en lugar de su maravillosa persona._

_Y él por su parte, estaba dispuesto a volver a encamarse con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante y eso yo no podría soportarlo._

-¿De verdad estas bien Bella? Te siento algo extraña- me trajo de regreso la voz de mi padre, rodé los ojos ¿es que era demasiado evidente hasta por el teléfono?

-De verdad Char…papá, es sólo que he estado cansada por los viajes- intenté darle mayor énfasis y dejar el tema.

-Ya llevas una semana de descanso ¿o es que ese tirano jefe tuyo te está dando otras tareas?- sonreí levemente ante el termino "tirano", si Charlie supiera que estos últimos días nada había tenido que ver ese Edward que todos conocen, lamentablemente no había tenido contacto con él.

-Dile a Seth que pronto estaré por ahí para contarle un par de experiencias que he vivido- le dije sabiendo que a Seth se le caería la mandíbula cuando supiera lo que he estado practicando últimamente. Y sobre todo con su mayor ídolo a la adrenalina.

Minutos más tarde cuando ya tranqué la llamada y le aseguré, al menos una decena de veces que pronto lo iría a visitar, volví nuevamente a mi pote de helado de chocolate con nueces y toda mi atención a la película romántica que estaba viendo _"Te amaré por siempre" _del actor Eric Bana en donde él siempre regresaba por su amada a pesar de las dificultades por su extraña enfermedad.

-Esto es el colmo- me dije a mí misma avergonzada al limpiarme las lágrimas derramadas por la película mientras seguía comiendo mi helado a cucharadas –Me siento como una adolescente con penas de amor- lo peor de todo es, que eso era tan cierto que asustaba.

No había sido capaz de negarme a mí misma hace tres días atrás, la pena que sentí cuando lo vi por la televisión acompañado de una escultural modelo paseándose por un exclusivo club. Lo peor era, que se veía tan feliz y despreocupado, como si lo que había sucedido entre nosotros dos hubiese sido una piedra más en su camino. Lo habían grabado para uno de esos canales rosas y no dejaban de mencionar que él estaba de regreso.

"_Edward Cullen al fin aparece tras varias semanas sin regalarnos su presencia. Se rumoreaba que estaba en una relación estable pero queda confirmado que sólo eran rumores. Es cosa de ver que nuestro sexy hombre de negocios sigue estando en la lista de los codiciados solteros._

_Así que chicas, no se desesperen que queda Edward "sexy" Cullen para rato"_

Y en ese momento me vine abajo, solo de imaginármelo con todas esas mujeres espectaculares a las que él estaba acostumbrado, sabia que lo había perdido. Así como lo había conocido así es como se quedaría; Debí ser muy ilusa e ingenua de haber creído lo contrario.

¿Edward Cullen capaz de cambiar por mí? Ni en mis mejores sueños.

Lamentablemente para mí era tarde, solo con verlo disfrutar con otras mujeres había comprendido realmente el dolor que me causaba su lejanía y sobre todo lo mucho que le había entregado a ciegas, incluso más de lo que me había auto exigido. Había permitido que penetrara en mis muros y defensas que construí tras la amarga ruptura con Henry.

Está era yo, la penosa Bella Swan sufriendo como si realmente hubiese cometido un error.

Está era yo sin separarme de mi "_Ben & Jerry´s",_ limpiando mi nariz sintiendo tanta tristeza tanto por la película como por mi propia patética vida.

-Bella Swan tampoco es como si fuese el último hombre del planeta y menos de tu vida- me repetía una y otra vez. El problema es que realmente había calado muy hondo en mi. Así como me lo había repetido una y otra vez Jake en una de sus tantas llamadas.

_-Reconócelo Bella, estás enamorada de él- dijo con un tono molesto pero igual de comprensivo._

_-Te digo que no Jake, no seas absurdo. Recién nos estábamos conociendo- dije sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho al hablar en pasado._

_-Sé como son estas cosas Bella, yo quedé completamente enamorado de Leah sólo con verla por primera vez. Tú, no puedes negar que estás hasta los huesos por ese mal nacido._

_-¡No hables así de él!- lo defendí de inmediato sintiéndome una tonta en cosa de segundos._

_-Mírate, lo defiendes a pesar de que se portó contigo como un asno ¿Qué clase de relación pueden tener si no hay confianza? A la primera de problemas no te da la oportunidad de aclararlo dándote la espalda- zanjó firmemente. Para él era fácil decirlo porque no conocía la historia completa, yo podía llegar a entender las inseguridades de Edward por lo sucedido con Leah y Jacob._

_-Tampoco seré quien para juzgarlo Jake. Quizás y le cuesta más confiar en las mujeres- comenté._

_-Aún así Bella- tras un fuerte suspiro él agregó –Si quieres puedo llamarlo personalmente para explicarle el tema de las fotos y vea lo equivocado que está- le agradecí sinceramente el gesto pero en estos momentos ambos estaban con una visión equivocada del otro y no quería agrandar su bola de enojo. Sabía que cuando llegara el día de que hablaran, era porque Edward le contaría la verdad, antes ni pensarlo._

_-Te lo agradezco Jake, pero no es necesario. Edward no quiere saber nada de mí, así que tengo que dejarlo pasar y ya- él bufó, y estaba segura de que había rodado sus ojos._

Estaba ya en mis últimas cucharadas lamentando mi mala fortuna cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa. Con el poco ánimo que me acompañaba me levanté. Me calcé mis pantuflas de gatito regalo de Sue y fui a ver quien osaba a importunar mi tarde melancólica de helado y películas lloronas.

-¡Isabella Swan!- escuché el grito horrorizado de Alice, quien ingreso a mi departamento sin esperar una invitación. Seguida de Rose, quien me escaneo de pies a cabeza.

-Que mal te ves- medio sonrió comprensivamente.

-Hola chicas- no le presté atención al comentario de Rose, cerré la puerta y les pregunté con mi mejor tono amable -¿Qué les trae por acá?

-¿Cómo es posible que estés vestida de esa manera un viernes por la tarde, mientras tú novio anda de juergas con todas esas arrastradas limpiando el camino por donde él pasa con sus babas?- dijo molesta con sus brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas, mientras daba cortas y rápidas pisadas con sus zapatos que gritaban lujo.

-Primero que todo Alice, Edward no es mi novio, y segundo él ya es bastante grandecito para saber que hace- me dolió más de lo debido confirmar aquello.

-No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes dos, Bella- Alice cambio su tono de voz por uno más amable y conciliador, y se acercó para abrazarme –Pero puedo asegurarte, que él no lo está pasando nada de bien- negué con una sonrisa incrédula –Lo conozco, Bella, por eso te lo digo. Veo en sus ojos el dolor que le produce cuando le preguntamos donde has estado, él no quiere hablarlo por eso sé que todo esto le resulta muy doloroso. Sin descontar, que le dio por regresar al Edward cabrón que detesto- bufó con su ceño fruncido.

-Emmett me comentó que estás últimas semanas ha estado yendo al freedom más de lo necesario, un gran indicio de que está tratando de olvidar algo- añadió Rose con una sonrisa cómplice. Negué fervientemente intentando no hacerme ilusiones con sus palabras, aún si todo eso fuese verdad ¿Qué podía hacer si él no quería verme?

-Así que Bella, aquí estamos tus hadas madrinas- ambas se abrazaron teatralmente alzando sus brazos como alguna clase de voz en off las hubiese presentado –Así que ahora, moverás ese trasero que cautivó a mi amigo hacia la bañera, y te darás un baño que limpie hasta tu conciencia- sonrieron magistralmente.

-¿Y eso por qué?- me enfurruñé cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Nos vamos al Casino!- gritaron las dos entusiasmadas y yo enarqué una ceja.

-¿Al casino?- puse mala cara –No tengo nada de suerte y no tengo que ponerme- me defendí como pude. No tenía ánimos de salir y el poco helado que me quedaba comenzaba a derretirse.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen "Mala suerte en el amor, buena suerte en el juego"- acotó Rosalie pero mi ánimo decayó aún más. Alice le dio un codazo por la costillas mirándola feo.

-La vestimenta no es un problema Bella, te he traído algo de mi propia colección- sonrió angelicalmente y fue por unas bolsas que estaban sobre el sofá ¿en qué momento las dejo ahí? –Así que vas ahora mismo a bañarte, y te pones todo lo que hay aquí dentro- me tendió la bolsa.

-No tengo ánimos de salir chicas, gracias por su invitación pero preferiría que…- Rose me cortó mi explicación con su rostro molesto, mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba perceptiblemente.

-Mira Bella, nosotros no partimos con el pie izquierdo, pero te ganaste mi simpatía cuando peleaste por ese estúpido de Edward. Ahora por favor, no arruines lo que conseguiste- pidió con sus ojos fijos en mí. Tragué seco, pero ella finalmente me guiño un ojo.

Sin más replicar ni añadir, me fui de mala gana a bañarme y me cambié por un hermoso vestido lila con algunas piedras brillantes en el pecho y un corte en la pierna de infarto, **(perfil)** que ella había traído para mí junto con sandalias de tacón a juego y unas diminutas bragas. Solo menciono las bragas, ya que el vestido eran de aquellos que se utilizaba sin brassier.

Cuando fui de regreso con ellas me encontré a Alice en un hermoso vestido amarillo **(perfil)** y a Rose en uno color negro **(perfil)**, ambas ya cambiadas, sexys y listas para salir.

-Me gusta lo que has hecho con tu cabello- me alabó Alice mirándome por el espejo retrovisor mientras íbamos en su coche de camino al Casino. Simplemente me lo había recogido con algunas pinzas para el cabello y deje algunos rizos caer libremente de manera casual.

Cuando llegamos al exclusivo Casino, nos atendieron de inmediato como si fuésemos las reinas del lugar. Esa sin duda, había sido la ventaja en cuanto Alice presentó su identificación donde se constataba, que era la esposa de un Cullen.

-Tenemos que ir a las mesas de póker- fue lo primero que dijo Alice cuando traspasamos las puertas.

-¿Sabes jugar póker?- le preguntó Rose. No pasé por alto algo en la mirada que le dio Alice que la hizo cambiar de parecer –Si, tienes toda la razón ¡Vamos!- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

El mundo se me vino encima cuando llegamos a la mesa de póker y ahí, frente a mí estaba el demonio de mis tristezas. Edward Cullen tan malditamente hermoso como siempre, con sus labios tan apetecibles, sus ojos hechizantemente verdes y su cuerpo que te invitaban al pecado cubierto por aquel terno blanco y camisa celeste **(perfil)**.

-Me iré ahora mismo- zanjé decidida dando un paso atrás, pero ambas se interpusieron en mi camino bloqueándome el paso.

-Ah no, señorita. No por nada he chantajeado a Emmett con cortarle sus raciones de sexo salvaje, para que me contará donde encontrar a Edward…- en cuanto Rose se dio cuenta que hablo de más, tapo su boca asustada. Alice le puso mala cara y luego me miró a mí, con una disculpa tatuada en el rostro.

-Culpables- confesó alzando las manos al aire –Habladora- le susurró a Rose gruñéndole y luego nuevamente me miró -Pero sólo lo hicimos porque lo hemos visto, Bella, y sabemos que está mal. Hoy que te vimos a ti, comprobamos que no vas mejor que él, así que no me arrepiento de haberte engañado.

-Alice, él no me quiere ver- confesé apenada e involuntariamente mi vista se fue nuevamente donde él, quien estaba muy abrazado a una rubia exuberante, que bajo más puntos a mi pequeño ego.

-Eso pronto lo sabremos, tú sólo has como que no lo has visto- negué asustada. Sólo de pensar en estar cerca de él. Recordar como su mirada me hacia flaquear, como su aroma me aceleraba el corazón y sus labios me hacían olvidar, era como meterse a la boca del lobo

-Mejor vámonos a casa- les pedí intentando marcharme, pero ellas me detuvieron por los hombros y me giraron dejándome frente a la mesa de póker donde estaba él.

-Contonearas tus caderas lo más sensual posible. Tus pasos serán seguros y tu mirada, en cuanto haga contacto con la suya, será desdeñosa y arrogante ¿me has oído?- dijo Alice muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Sabes jugar póker, no?- me preguntó de pronto Rosalie asustada y Alice la miró de igual manera. Se palmeo la frente literalmente.

-Muy buen detalle Rose, quizás sea pertinente que esperemos a que cambie de mesa- aconsejo preocupada –No está dentro del plan que te humille por perder- negué con una sonrisa. Cuando era una niña y mi madre nos había dejado, Charlie optó que para no dejarme tanto tiempo sola en casa. Me llevaba con él a la delegación de policía, y como el pueblo de Forks siempre ha sido muy tranquilo, poco se requería de sus servicios por lo que aprovechábamos el tiempo jugando póker junto a sus compañeros.

-Lo intentaré- dije sintiendo una extraña ola de seguridad. Ambas me alentaron con sus sonrisas y sus pulgares alzados.

Inhalé y exhalé fuertemente para darme valor, y como ellas sugirieron, contonee mis caderas con cada paso que daba hasta la mesa.

La gratificación llegó cuando Edward notó mi presencia, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa. Vi con regocijo como inspeccionaba mi atuendo e incluso una chispa de deseo relampagueó por sus ojos, pero sólo fueron unos segundos ya que pronto se recompuso, y volvió a su semblante arrogante y superficial.

-Creí que estaba en zona VIP- le comentó al crupier haciendo un amago de levantarse de su silla. Pagué por mis fichas sentándome frente a él.

-Buenas noches señores- saludé a todos los hombres en general –Espero no vayan a tener miedo de que una mujer quiera jugar en esta mesa- comenté, y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando Edward enarcó una ceja entendiendo que aquel comentario era para él.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos encantados de tener una belleza que sea capaz de desafiarnos- acotó uno de los hombres que estaba a mi lado. Lo miré con una sonrisa coqueta, ya que por su mirada comprendí que él también intentaba coquetear. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y dejó un casto besó a modo de saludo.

-¿Piensan jugar o se declararan amor eterno?- preguntó Edward sacándonos de las miradas cómplices que nos estábamos dando con aquel hombre. Sólo esperaba que no se ilusionara, ya que mi atención sólo era para aquel hombre que me miraba de manera despectiva y poco amigable, aunque sus ojos rabiosos estaban más en aquel hombre galante que en mí.

-Vamos Cullen, el juego y el placer van de la mano- creo que lo escuche gruñir y lo miré especulativamente. Lamentablemente, él se desquito abrazando a su acompañante hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, para inhalar de ella, así como lo había hecho una vez conmigo.

-Tienes toda la razón- comentó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Sintiendo un hoyo en el pecho fue que comenzamos la primera ronda. La ciega alta la pagó de inmediato Edward, desafiándome con la mirada, de sí continuaría o no.

En mano solo tenía un diez de trébol y un cuatro de diamantes, por lo que estadísticamente eran números muy discordantes, pero aún así, pagué por ver las cartas. Edward no apartaba sus ojos de mí, provocando que me sintiera cohibida y asustada, aunque intentaba por todos los medios no demostrarlo.

En mesa se descubrieron un par de sietes y un dos, por lo que no me arriesgué y no pagué.

Edward se mofó soltando una risa seca, amarga y sarcástica.

-Las mujeres no sirven para los cálculos matemáticos- le comentó a la mujer que estaba a su lado, quien estúpidamente solo asintió como si fuese un títere.

-Pero somos buenas para otras cosas- se frotó contra él, como si fuese una gata en celo y eso hizo florecer toda mi cólera.

Oculté mi rostro molesto por las insinuaciones de esa mujerzuela y como si alguien ahí arriba estuviese ayudándome, uno de los tantos hombres que observaban el juego caballerosamente me regalo un Martini y Edward dándome su mejor cara despectiva solicito un whisky.

Bastaron cerca de 12 manos más para que sólo quedáramos él y yo.

A nuestro alrededor se había formado una gran aglomeración de personas, que no podían creer que el gran Edward Cullen estuviese en esa instancia final con una mujer.

-Vamos Isabella- me animó Giordano, el hombre que flirteó conmigo en cuanto llegué –Si gustas, puedo darte un besito de la suerte- dijo alzando sus cejas y varias personas del público rieron tontamente.

-Puedo imaginar la suerte que tienes Giordano si te han eliminado en la primera ronda- se mofó Edward y fui consciente de que su mano se fue a la pierna de aquella mujer helando mi sangre –Te sugiero Swan, que te retires dignamente antes de quedar en ridículo- me sugirió Edward con su rostro neutro, sin ninguna clase de emoción visible, pero en sus ojos algo había pero no supe descifrar.

Miré mis cartas y nuevamente a la mesa donde había un par de "A", un "10" y una "J". Aún faltaba una carta y él tenía una probabilidad del 34.4% de ganarme, sí es que tenía una "K" y una "Q" en mano para ganarme con una escala.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, nuestro pozo era exuberante y nadie quería quedar en evidencia, demostrando si teníamos o no buenas cartas.

Sintiendo el corazón en la boca me arriesgué y subí la apuesta.

-¿Pagas, Cullen?- lo piqué con una sonrisa ganadora bailando en mis labios.

-¿Qué tienes un flush?- dijo mirando las cartas sobre la mesa. Un as, el "10" y la "J" eran de trébol. La probabilidad de que él tuviese dos tréboles en mano también era mayor.

-Paga, sí quieres saberlo- con una hermosa y tentadora sonrisa, Edward apostó todo su dinero dejándome asombrada.

-¿Ahora piensas retroceder?- preguntó al ver que seguía mirándolo. La gente comenzó a murmurar en voz alta tras la cuantiosa apuesta de Edward –Cuando gané ¿además de las fichas, que más me darás, quizás una de esas noches que nos dimos?- dijo sugestivamente mientras alzaba sus cejas. Yo sentí la vena de mi frente hincharse por la cólera, pero no le di el gusto.

-Con respecto a retroceder, ¡nunca!- enfaticé –En cuando a lo de la nochecita. Sinceramente, ya estoy ocupada y te aseguro, que será más entretenida- no me sentí para nada bien mintiendo al respecto, sobre todo por que percibí fugazmente como su mirada se entristecía pero Cullen siempre era más rápido para ocultar sus emociones y volvía a esa máscara de frialdad.

Finalmente aposté todo lo que tenía, pagué por ver sus cartas.

-Señorita, caballero, cartas por favor- nos pidió el crupier tras no haber más rondas de apuestas.

Primero le dí la oportunidad a Edward, quien de inmediato mostró con una sonrisa socarrona su par de "K" que le daban un impecable Full House con un trío de "K" y un par de "A"

-Supéralo Swan- la gente que estaba de espectador comenzó a vitorear asombrados por el triunfo de Edward. Yo aún no había ni dado vuelta mis cartas cuando él le iba a echar mano a las fichas.

-Un momento Cullen, aún faltan mis cartas- le sonreí magistralmente y dí vuelta mis dos cartas. Un par de "A" que me daba la victoria con un reluciente "póker". Varios jadeos de asombro se levantaron a nuestro alrededor, fue todo como en una película, donde antes de que se desate la tormenta, reina la paz.

De un momento a otro, lo único que se escuchaba eran aplausos, gritos de júbilo y apoyo mientras cada vez llegaban más curiosos.

El rostro de Edward se distorsionó completamente con una mueca de horror y molestia.

-¡Eres genial Bella!- escuché gritar a Alice y a Rose desde alguna lugar pero no las vi ya que mis ojos solo estaban conectados con los de Edward, que cada vez se colocaban más rojos, inyectados en sangre por la rabia.

-Tiene que haber sido algo muy bueno lo que le ofreciste al crupier para que te diera tan buenas cartas- insinúo burlón y a decir verdad, eso me dolió.

-Eres un estúpido y mal perdedor Cullen- solté simplemente volteándome para regresar con las chicas.

-¿Qué te dijo?- fue lo primero que me preguntó Alice cuando estuve de regreso con ellas. Creo que me delataron las lágrimas que amaneraban con salir de mis ojos.

-Suficiente por esta noche Alice, quiero irme a mi casa- les pedí pero ellas negaron.

-No, no, no- dijo ella moviendo su dedo índice de un lado al otro –No ha llegado el día que Alice Brandon de Cullen se rinda de sus planes- ambas se miraron y asintieron a la vez provocando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

-Alice, estoy cansada de ser el monito de prueba- dije masajeando mi sien –Además deje de importarle a Edward, así que nada vale ya la pena.

-¿Estas de broma?- preguntó Rose asombrada –No te saco los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Nosotras estábamos escondidas entre la multitud y lo vimos escaneando a cada hombre que pensaba siquiera en mirarte- sonrío entusiasmada.

-Mira, si esto no resulta te juro que ya no te molestaré. Es más, sí me equivoco, prometo no salir de compras en una semana- iba a reírme de sus locuras pero su promesa fue tan sublime y seria, que no pude más que asentir igual de seria.

-Esta bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté finalmente unos minutos después completamente rendida al verlas con sus ojitos de cordero y pucheros en sus labios –Son unos demonios- les susurré cuando comenzaron a hacer el baile de la victoria.

-Tú no debes hacer nada, déjanoslo a nosotras- Zanjó Rose, y eso me preocupo aún más.

Alice y Rose me llevaron hasta el pub del Casino, apartado de los juegos, había música muy movida y gente divirtiéndose a lo grande.

-Espérenme aquí- dijo Rose de pronto y se perdió entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde fue?- le pregunté a Alice.

-Por nuestras bebidas- dijo despreocupadamente, pero su vista viajaba entre las personas que estaban en la pista. De pronto su sonrisa se hizo más amplia que la del mismo gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Seguí su mirada y claro, ahí estaba Edward sentado en uno de los sillones del sector VIP con la rubia despampanante sobre su regazo.

-Creo que ya a sido suficiente para mí- le dije a Alice sintiéndome enferma al tener que presenciar los flirteos de Edward hacia otra mujer.

-Ya estoy aquí- Rose llegó justo a tiempo para bloquearme el paso, y detrás de ella un camarero traía nuestras bebidas sobre una bandeja. Los repartió con una sonrisa y luego se marcho.

-Le decía a Alice que para mí ha sido suficiente- intenté alejarme pero sólo conseguí que ellas me alentaran a beber.

-Tienes que beberlo Bella, se llama "Orgasmo" así que, si no lo bebes tendrás 7 años de mal orgasmo- ambas rieron y bebieron de sus copas.

¿En que momento las cosas se habían salido de control? Ya llevábamos varios minutos y muchos orgasmos en el cuerpo, los tragos ¿recuerdan?

Rose era la reina de la pista, mientras que Alice bailaba junto a mí hasta que aparecieron así de pronto, nada más y nada menos que 4 hermosos chicos para bailar con nosotros.

-Aquí, mi amiga sufre por penas de amor- soltó Rose ya bastante bebida y yo, sin soltar la bombilla de mi bebida, que estaba exquisita por su sabor dulzón, comencé a negar.

-Eres muy bella para estar sufriendo por alguien que no lo merece- me dijo uno de los hombres que bailaba con nosotras. El tipo era alto de espalda ancha y brazos musculosos. Su cabello era más largo de lo usual dándole un toque salvaje.

-Bella, Edward te esta mirando- me susurró Alice con una sonrisa contagiosa, mirando sobre mi hombro. Intenté mirarlo pero ella me lo impidió –Muévete sensual- me animó empujándome hacia el hombre musculoso. En fracción de segundos, se le unió un segundo hombre, que comenzó a bailarme por la espalda y yo me tensé avergonzada.

-¡Eso es, Bella!- gritó Rose y estoy segura que lo hizo con una doble intención.

Sinceramente esto no era lo mío, el hecho de que dos hombres se restregaran contra mí como gato con ovillo de lana, me hacía sentir incomoda y algo arrastrada.

Miré a las que decían llamarse amigas pero ambas estaban bailando con otros hombres despreocupadamente, como si en sus casas no hubiese un hombre que las esperara.

-Imagina como te sentiste cuando la viste con esa rubia ahí dentro- me "susurró" Alice por sobre la música a todo volumen.

Como si aquello fuese un detonante comencé a mover mis caderas lo más sensual que pudiese. Tengo que decir que los orgasmos ayudaban bastante a la confianza por lo que nada más importo. Solo mis bailarines y yo.

-¡Bella!- rugió mi nombre una voz que conocía perfectamente. Me giré lo mejor que pude entre mis bailarines, que no dejaban de rozarse en mí, para encarar a aquel hombre que me perturbaba, decidida a no dejarme abatir por su eminente presencia.

* * *

_**Primero que todo a las mal pensadas y que no lo conozcan, el trago Orgasmo existe de verdad y contiene granadina, licor de durazno (o a elección), vodka y creo que piña colada. En fin.**_

_**Lo otro es que como se dieron cuenta siiii me gusta el poker xD y espero para las que no saben se entendiera un poco.**_

_**Lo otro que queria comentarles es que no las entiendo mucho, unas quieren solo amor que nunca discutan y otras quieren más sufrimiento xD solo espero y les guste el ritmo que estoy escogiendo para la historia. Recuerden que las cosas siempre pasan por algo ^^**_

_**Recuerden que los previews estan en mi blog que pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, haciendo click sobre el nombre las direcciona de inmediato ^^**_

_**Y por último pero no por eso menos importante. Un besote enorme a mis hermanas PADU que hacen mi día a día más entretenido, alegre y con una sobresosis de inspiración ^^y que no habrá nada ni nadie que nos saque de circulación ^^**_


	26. Chapter XXVI

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a **larosaderosas** que me corrigio el cap ^^ sin ella no hubiese resultado la_

_sorpresa besos mi PADU hermosa!_

_Gracias por los más de 2000 comentarios en esta historia!_  
_Es un record personal que me tiene pero al borde de llorar, espero y les guste_

_este cap que sinceramente no lo tenia considerado =D_

_

* * *

_

**XXVI**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Cuando envíe aquellos mensajes no pasó ni una hora para recibir respuestas positivas y entusiastas de mis viejos amigos.

_Como si alguien que estuviese calificado como amigo de juergas no se animara a salir de parranda,_ bufó tontamente.

-En estos momentos no necesito de tus recriminaciones, confíe en tu criterio y resulta que nuevamente fuimos traicionados- dije sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Caminé hacia el exterior del aeropuerto y Mike ya estaba esperando por mí con la puerta abierta.

-Sr. Cullen sus cosas ya están en la cajuela- comentó Mike más no tenia nada que decir si era ese su trabajo. Ingresé al interior del vehículo pensando en lo que haría.

En cuanto llegamos a mi penthouse Mike se encargó de llevar mis maletas a mi cuarto y luego se retiró informando que estaría en el vehículo esperando alguna indicación para luego salir.

-Hola mi niño- me saludó Irma quien estaba seguramente terminando de asear un poco ante mi llegada. Con una sonrisa se acercó para abrazarme y besarme en la mejilla -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Los negocios?- sonreí lo mejor que pude. Y le regresé el beso.

-Lo de siempre nana- alcé mis hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué va mal hijo?- me preguntó maternalmente y yo desvíe mi mirada de ella –Tu madre me ha dicho que has estado un poco deprimido estos últimos días y tu hermano me aseguró que estarás bien, ahora ¿a quién le creo?- tomé sus manos y besé ambas luego la miré y le sonreí a aquella mujer que tan bien me conocía junto con Esme.

-Nada que una buena noche no pueda solucionar- zanjé el tema y caminé hasta mi habitación.

Entré a darme un baño que me hiciera olvidar la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo pero era imposible sacarme de la cabeza aquella imagen de Bella y Jacob tomados de las manos ¿desde cuándo estaban juntos? Quizás había sucedido de la misma manera que fue con Leah.

_¿Es que no recuerdas como estabas tú cuando intentaste explicarle los hechos a Bella entre Leah y tú? Ahora estás haciendo lo mismo que le pediste a ella que no hiciera. Negarle su explicación, darle el derecho a la duda. Idiota._

-No sabes como estoy deseando tener una relajante plática con algún psicólogo que me ayude a controlar la voz de mi conciencia- sonreí triunfal cuando el deseado silencio llegó.

Cuando salí del baño con sólo una toalla envolviendo mis caderas, me fijé que sobre mi cama ya estaba tendido uno de mis trajes y mis maletas ya estaban desechas.

Irma.

Ya estaba prácticamente cambiado cuando Irma apareció en mi cuarto con una bandeja con jugo de naranja y unos panqueques con miel como solía hacer cada vez que me veía mal. No importaba la hora, ese era el mejor remedio casero que conocía. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y palmeó a su lado para que me sentara junto a ella.

-Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- me alentó con una sonrisa que correspondí – ¿Por qué no me dices que va mal?, yo vi tus ojos cuando saliste a ese viaje y vi esperanza, entusiasmo y hasta un poco de emoción. Como cuando vas a hacer una de esas locuras donde arriesgas tu vida- reí solo de pensar en la buena analogía que había utilizado. Solo que esta vez inconscientemente había arriesgado otra parte de mi cuerpo –Pero ahora veo en tus ojos miedo, soledad, rabia y si no te conociera como te conozco, puedo asegurar que hasta un poco de rencor hay en tu mirada.

_¿Esta mujer es tu nana o una bruja?,_ negué con la cabeza de manera imperceptible, era solo que ella me conocía.

-No es nada importante nana- me levanté nuevamente frotando mi rostro.

_Si, claro que no es importante ¿te has visto a un espejo?_

-¡Ya dije que no es importante!- gruñí e Irma me miró extrañada por mi exaltación.

Necesitaba con urgencia sacarme a Bella de la cabeza y de paso cierta vocecita.

-¿Tiene que ver con una mujer?- la miré a los ojos para que lo concluyera por ella misma.

-Pero no quiero hablar de ello- le aseguré. Elle se levantó y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Sólo recuerda hijo, que no todas las mujeres son iguales. Es cosa de que veas a tu madre y verás que aún quedan buenas mujeres- le devolví el abrazo sintiéndome un poco mejor.

Cuando ella se fue, me comí todo lo que había preparado para mí y antes de salir revisé unos informes más que tendría que llevar para el día de mañana a la oficina.

Mike condujo hacia el bar _GILT_, uno de los bares más lujosos de Washington traído directamente desde Nueva York.

-¡Edward!- me saludó Guillermo en cuanto aparecí por el bar, él era uno de los tantos amigos que me había hecho en la facultad.

-¡Hasta que das señales de vida! Pensábamos que te había dado una enfermedad terminal o quizás algo contagioso- el siempre tan optimista Alexis.

-Si para ustedes también un gusto verlos nuevamente- comenté sarcásticamente sentándome en la barra –Un whisky doble con hielo- le pedí a la barman.

-Veo que estas algo estresado- reconocí de inmediato aquella voz y con ella un par de suspiros de los hombres que estaban a mi alrededor.

-Hola Alba- saludé a la mujer que me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Me has extrañado Edward? Yo ya estaba deseando que nos reencontráramos- dijo con su voz cargada por el deseo. Deseo poco recíproco.

-Alba, Edward acaba de llegar así que intenta no acapararlo ¿quieres?- dijo Guillermo con cara de pocos amigos. La verdad podía ver como le carcomía la envidia.

-Que aburrido Willy- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Yo simplemente bebí de mi vaso, lo que menos necesitaba eran escenitas de celos o meterme en una pelea que no me interesaba.

-¿Cómo va la empresa Edward?- intentó hacer conversación Alexis quien también bebía de su vaso. -¿Es verdad que Jacob te dejó para irse a Los Ángeles? Y tan amigos que se veían- quizás unos días atrás el pensamiento de Jacob me hubiese dolido por perder su amistad por malos entendidos. Ahora, me bullía la sangre por la cólera de visualizarlo junto a Bella.

-La idea de juntarnos era para pasar un momento agradable, no hablar de trabajo- acoté serio mirándolo de tal manera que él entendió que no era un buen tema a tratar.

Hablamos un par de minutos más en donde, sinceramente, no me sentí a gusto.

Puede que de cierta forma extrañara a Jacob porque el ambiente siempre se daba diferente cuando estaba con él, incluso con Emmett y Jasper cerca pero ambos estaban en estos momentos con la soga al cuello llamadas mujeres.

Un par de amigos más habían llegado junto con unas mujeres que vestían bastante ligeras de ropa y al parecer, poco les importaba si venían con un hombre en específico ya que parecía ser, que todos les servían.

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntó una de aquellas mujerzuelas intentando abrir uno de los botones de mi camisa. La miré con ira y ella se estremeció alejándose temerosa hacia el grupo de los hombres.

-Vamos a bailar- tomé la mano de Alba y prácticamente volé con ella a la pista. En mi otra mano mi infaltable vaso de Whisky.

Alba era una mujer muy sensual, con su cabellera rojiza fuego y esos labios gruesos que aseguraban el mejor sexo oral que pudieses desear, te llevaban a pensar en mil y una maneras de penetrarla.

Pero para mi ese pensamiento había quedado en el pasado ¿desde cuando? Creo saberlo pero solo de recordarlo asustaba.

_¿No te puedes sacar a Bella de la cabeza, no? ¡Te lo dije! Esta no es la solución._

Para acallar aquellas palabras, bebí un poco más de mi vaso y luego apegué a Alba a mi cuerpo tomándola por la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos?- susurró Alba en mi oído y luego succionó el lóbulo de manera sensual. No respondí, solo seguí frotándome con ella para olvidar. Para hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo como deseaba.

-¡Mierda!- gruñí frustrado sin conseguir una pizca de excitación.

_No siempre el músculo del cerebro es el que manda amigo, hay veces que gana el otro músculo. El corazón_. Negué fervientemente, yo no era de esos.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Te sientes mal, quieres ir a otro lugar?- me preguntó Alba entusiasmada por la idea. Suspiré fuerte y negué.

-Mejor me iré a mi casa Alba, acabo de llegar de un viaje por lo que estoy un poco cansado- no esperé contestación de su parte y me marché sin despedirme de nadie.

_Eso si que está para el libro del extraño Edward Cullen negando un polvo porque esta ¿cansado?,_ no me tomé ni la molestia de contestar.

Mike, sin hacerme ninguna pregunta, pero con la duda en su rostro me llevó de regreso a mi penthouse.

Un par de días después volvía mi rutina en la oficina en donde me sumergí en trabajo, necesitaba distracción.

_Distracción de la que puedas terminar y parecer un niño asustado._

Una de esas tardes a la hora de comer, escuche a uno de los tantos trabajadores de la empresa mencionarle a otro que se sentía extraño en mi presencia porque por primera vez le parecía que yo tenía corazón.

Comentario que me dejo completamente en shock.

_¿Y cómo creías que te veían tus trabajadores? Siempre los has tratado igual, solo que ahora has cambiado quieras reconocerlo o no._

Harto de todas esas estupideces me fui a mi oficina para terminar con algo que había dejado pendiente.

-Juntémonos hoy en la noche, paso por ti- dije simplemente sin esperar alguna respuesta. Ya sabía yo cual seria esa.

Luego de pasar por mí casa, bañarme y cambiarme de ropa fui al _DC Bar_ para reunirme con Alba.

-Me alegra que me hayas llamado Edward- ronroneó dejando caricias circulares sobre mi pecho.

-¿Algo para beber?- le ofrecí indicándole con mi mano el camino hacia la barra.

-Por supuesto, siempre es bienvenido un buen Martini para ir calentando el cuerpo antes de un buen revolcón- involuntariamente hice una mueca.

_¿No me irás a decir que tenías la ilusión de que Alba se quedaría solo con una invitación a tomar algo? Apostaría a que no anda con ropa interior para facilitarte el trabajo._

-Claro, claro- dije sin entrar en mucho detalle.

-No sabes lo contenta que me puse con tu llamada. Había escuchado que estabas teniendo privilegios solo con una por lo que…- en ese momento dejé de escucharla.

¿Dios en qué me había metido?

Sabía que algo me estaba diciendo pero yo solo veía como movía sus labios a una velocidad increíble, por otra parte el contacto de su mano acariciando mi brazo me estaba poniendo nervioso y no precisamente por que me gustara o disgustara. Era el simple hecho de no sentir nada de nada.

Estoy seguro que hace unos meses atrás esas caricias sugerentes me hubiesen encendido como fuego en pastizal.

_¿Y por qué no sales al fin de la duda? Ya estamos aquí ¿no?_

-¿Y qué pasa si lo consigo?- le pregunté.

-¿Si consigues qué?- la voz de Alba me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos- saqué varios dólares de mi cartera y los dejé sobre la barra. Tomé la mano de Alba y la saqué al exterior.

Salí tan rápido pensando en las posibilidades que no recordé cierto detalle importante.

-¡Edward! ¡Ey Edward! ¿Quién es la señorita?- comenzaron a gritar los periodistas que no dejaban de fotografiarnos.

-¿Es una nueva conquista o las de siempre?- preguntó otro de manera mordaz. Intenté pasar por entre ellos pero estaban tan exaltados de vernos que no me daban espacio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás de regreso?- una mujer con un micrófono se colocó frente a mí para enviarme la pasada y comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas.

_Ya puedes hacerte a la idea de lo que pensará Bella cuando te vea mañana en la prensa con Alba saliendo del bar._

-No es lo mismo- gruñí en un susurro mientras jalaba a Alba con fuerza para salir de esa batahola de preguntas.

Más preguntas hicieron en nuestro camino al vehículo. Al fin en el interior aceleré en una fracción de segundos.

-Eso si estuvo loco- dijo Alba extasiada peinándose el cabello.

-Te llevo a tu casa- dije nervioso pensando en lo que pueda llegar a pensar Bella el día de mañana.

-Pero Edward, pensé que tú y yo iríamos a mi…- no la dejé continuar.

-Pensaste mal- solté molesto.

Cuando estuve frente a su departamento, me bajé para abrir su puerta y ella bajó resignada.

Cuando estaba por volver a mi asiento ella me tomó por el brazo girándome y plantando sus labios sobre los míos. Pillándome completamente con la guardia baja.

Sus labios húmedos, cítricos, salvajes y fríos se movían con energía y deseo sobre los míos.

_Estos no saben a fresas, no son calidos, suaves, tibios ni delicados._

No, no lo eran. Y con ese recuerdo que me hizo desear querer probarlos una vez más, aparté a Alba con una furia por haberme hecho besar otros labios.

-Si no quieres irte a vivir a Alaska, no vuelvas a hacer eso- rugí con furia pasándome la mano por los labios para así intentar borrar su sabor cítrico.

-Veo que los rumores son ciertos- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunté sin poder evitar mostrar la curiosidad.

-De que hay una chica, a la que si se le está permitido besarte- me dejó en completo silencio por su información tan verídica.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?– ella alzó los hombros despreocupadamente –No me desafíes Alba- le dije acercándome a ella para que viera que conmigo no se juega.

-Yo solo lo escuché por ahí, ¿hay algo de cierto en eso?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Buenas noches- le contesté yéndome hasta mi asiento. El chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento fue en extremo ruidoso, ante la fuerte acelerada que le propiné al vehículo. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

_Calma amigo, no es nada nuevo lo que ella dijo. _

-Ella me odia- confirmé al fin en voz alta.

_No es para menos, nuevamente la cagaste con tu verborrea de macho herido._

-No lo hice a propósito, es solo que no quería ser el herido nuevamente- dolía como un demonio tener que reconocer la verdad pero al menos estaba "medio" solo.

Seguí manejando hasta que me detuve en seco al ver donde había llegado inconcientemente.

Un par de cuadras más adelante estaba el edificio de Bella.

_Estas aquí porque sabes que ella no está con Jake, ella es distinta._

Con un nudo en la garganta avancé un poco más con el auto hasta quedar de frente con el edificio. Lo observé quizás esperando a que ella apareciera por una de las tantas ventanas.

-Patético, quizás y hasta esta hablando con Jake por teléfono. Sino es que la vino a ver- puse en marcha nuevamente el auto para salir de ahí.

_Testarudo._

-Todas son iguales- fue mi simple respuesta. Y me marché a mi penthouse.

En efecto al día siguiente habían salido las imágenes de Alba junto a mí en el bar. Jessica había preguntado sólo una vez si iba a dar alguna clase de entrevista y fue cosa de ver mi rostro para saber mi respuesta. Creo que la escuche decir a otra de las secretarias que el teléfono había estado sonando todo el santo día por lo mismo.

Además del teléfono de la oficina, el mío personal no dejaba de sonar con nombres de diversas amigas del pasado.

No contesté ninguna más que nada, porque estaba cansado.

_Que mal te salen las mentiras de un tiempo a esta parte._

Jasper entró a mi oficina cerca de la hora de salida y algo vio en mi rostro que su entrada fue de.

-Nop, mejor no pregunto de que va lo de anoche- y simplemente se limitó a preguntar cosas referentes a negocios y acuerdos.

Cuando llegué a casa esa tarde me encontré con una agradable sorpresa.

-Hola mamá- la saludé cuando ella se acercó para abrazarme y besé su mejilla.

-¿Hijo estás comiendo bien? Te noto un poco más delgado- dijo tocando mi frente como si tuviese fiebre.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Irma?- pregunté mirando sobre su hombro donde estaba la buena mujer. Ella sonrío inocentemente.

Como pidió Esme, me deje consentir por las dos mujeres que prepararon delicias para el paladar.

Entre ambas intentaron de manera disimulada saber que iba mal conmigo pero ambas fracasaron en su cometido. Conocía a mi madre y sabía que ella era capaz de hablar con Bella para que me perdonara y así dejar de verme sufrir. Irma por su parte me regañaría hasta que no pudiera más con la culpa y me arrastrara donde Bella para disculparme.

_¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?,_ bufé.

Esme se despidió de manera cariñosa y cuando Irma también lo iba a hacer una duda me asalto.

-Irma ¿Cómo esta Amanda?- mi nana enarcó una ceja perspicaz.

-Espero que lejos de tu radar- reí de buena gana al ver su preocupación.

-No te preocupes que Amanda es como la hermana que nunca tuve nana- le dije para que se tranquilizara –Es solo que hace muchos años no se de ella- Irma me miró unos extensos segundos de manera evaluadora antes de responder.

-Precisamente llegó ayer de su voluntariado en África- sonreí entusiasmado -¿Puedo quedarme tranquila de que mantendrás tus boxer donde deben estar?- asentí y besé su frente.

-¿Me darías su numero?- le pedí con una sonrisa angelical.

Un par de días después ahí estaba esperando en un tranquilo restaurante de la ciudad luego de haberla llamado para que nos viéramos.

-¡Edward!- escuché un grito que me hizo voltear. Frente a mi una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que se ondulaban hasta sus caderas, ojos azules intensos, labios finos y pómulos marcados sin descontar que tenia un buen cuerpo. Que sin duda había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

-¡Amanda!- la saludé de la misma manera entusiasta. Ambos nos sumergimos en un fuerte abrazo de reencuentro después de tantos años.

-¿Cómo esta mi playboy favorito?- arrugué la nariz.

-No soy un playboy, para eso tendría que posar desnudo y no gracias- negué abrazándola por los hombros. Luego nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos atendieran.

-Apostaría que hay una fila interminable de mujeres que quisieran ver un par de ellas.

-¿Tú estás interesada?- sugerí con una sonrisa y ella rió divertida.

-Creo que dejé de estarlo después de pasar cuatro años jugando al balón, comiendo gusanos y haciendo tu tarea- rió divertida por el recuerdo.

-Lo de los gusanos nunca me lo habías comentado- sonreí ante el recuerdo. Ambos estábamos cerca de los 10 años.

-Los tuve que comer para que uno de tus compañeros me ayudara a sacarte un beso- sus mejillas se colorearon tiernamente.

-¿No fue un accidente lo del choque?- recordé ese momento y ella negó.

-Fue mi primer beso- declaro haciéndome sentir entre un estúpido y a la vez halagado.

-Y bien- cambio de tema –No creo que hayas querido verme para recordar nuestra vida infantil ¿no?- negué.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien- confidencié al fin.

Así fue que me pasé varias horas contándole acerca de mi "relación" con Bella. Desde que la conocí hasta lo sucedido en el aeropuerto sin dejar de mencionar mis nefastos intentos de saber si ella era adecuada para Jacob o no, engañándome en el proceso.

Ella suspiró fuertemente y me miró a los ojos.

-Estás enamorado- me soltó de pronto provocando que una fuerte tos saliera disparada de mi boca salpicando un poco de vino en el proceso.

-¿Estás loca?- le pregunté incrédulo.

-Nop- dijo remarcando la "p" –Solo digo lo que veo y escucho.

-No estoy enamorado- zanjé cruzándome de brazos –Si fuese ese el caso yo podría decírselo sin problemas- ¿Por qué lo haría no?

_Definitivamente ¡NO!_

-Estás asustado Edward. Con las horas que llevo escuchándote puedo asegurar que jamás te había visto así. Feliz, entusiasmado, preocupado, nervioso, dolido, con un brillo en los ojos y todo por una misma razón o persona en este caso- negué nuevamente. Esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Sabes que no soy de los que se asustan- la desafíe con la mirada a que ella dijera lo contrario. Simplemente sonrió.

-Como quieras. Como dicen, no hay peor ciego del que no quiere ver- cada uno pidió un café y así seguimos por otro tema de conversaciones.

Ella entusiasmada me contaba sobre su ayuda humanitaria en África y el puesto que le habían ofrecido aquí en América para trasladarse.

-Eso sería genial Amanda. Irma estaría contentísima de tenerte nuevamente aquí con nosotros- Amanda es la sobrina de Irma pero prácticamente es como si fuese su hija ya que ella la crío. Mis padres eran sus padrinos por lo que siempre fuimos muy unidos hasta que ella se fue de voluntariado por África.

-Deberíamos hacer algo entretenido ¿Por qué no vamos al Casino?- preguntó entusiasmada.

Y aquí estaba.

Sentado en una mesa de póker con Amanda a mi lado dándome suerte.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta Cullen- me dijo uno de los hombres que había perdido una importante suma de dinero. Yo le sonreí arrogante.

-Si gustas luego puedo darte clases- le dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que arrogante Edward, no has cambiado en nada- me dijo con una sonrisa golpeando mi brazo.

-Es solo que soy el mejor en póker- ella reía divertida y relajada por mis ocurrencias y yo de paso me liberaba un poco de mis tormentos.

Eso quedó en el olvido cuando la vi.

_Bella_

-¡Bella!- jadeamos ambos cuando la vimos con ese vestido demasiado sensual sobre su cuerpo. Como si fuese su segunda piel.

-¡Edward! Edward reacciona- escuche la voz de Amanda susurrarme al odio -¿Es ella no?- asentí levemente sin dejar de mirarla.

¿Qué demonios hacia aquí y vistiendo así? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que todos los hombres la estaban desnudando con la mirada?

Podrías haber sido tú el que estuviese a su lado resguardándola.

-Cállate- le pedí para que no arruinara mi visión.

-Solo dije que es muy linda- me susurró Amanda con su ceño fruncido y volví a la realidad.

-Oh disculpa, eso no era para ti- su ceño se frunció más pero lo dejo pasar.

Como si mi corazón no estuviese suficientemente acelerado, Bella optó por sentarse en esta misma mesa.

_¿Sabe jugar póker?,_ preguntó asombrado.

Juro que si era así, iba a tener una erección monumental por lo sexy que sería verla en acción jugando.

Intenté provocarla varias veces, todas ellas de manera hiriente e infantil, pero sinceramente, moría por llamar su atención.

Todos esos hombres avasalladores estaban intentando con sus mejores halagos llamar su atención.

No podía permitir eso.

_Controla los celos amigo, recuerda que eso nos trajo hasta aquí._

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Amanda acercándose a mi oído y yo asentí.

Me acerque a ella he inhalé para calmarme. Lamentablemente ese olor no era el que lo conseguía.

-¿Te molestaría si te pido que seas un poco más cariñosa? Ya sabes como si fuésemos…- no termine de decirlo más que nada porque me sentía avergonzado solo con pedírselo.

-¿Quieres darle celos no?- preguntó ella y yo asentí –Me reservaré mis comentarios porque ya eres bastante grandecito y sabes lo que haces. Solo te recuerdo que los celos no son buenos consejeros.

Amanda hizo un muy buen papel al abrazarse o de vez en cuando restregar parte de su cuerpo contra mí. Quizás y hasta hace un tiempo atrás me hubiese entusiasmado. Ahora, no podía dejar de mirar a Bella y al resto de los hombres de manera amenazadora. Pobre del que se acercara a ella porque estaba seguro que no podría contenerme.

Cuando Giordano se le había insinuado directamente fue que no lo soporte y mi mano se fue por la pierna de Amanda para provocar a Bella.

Amanda se tensó al sentir mi contacto y la miré con una disculpa en los ojos.

Después de toda aquella emoción, rabia, celos que había traído consigo su llegada fue que quedamos ambos, ella y yo solos en la mesa

Tengo que decir que una parte de mí, la machista, moría por querer ganarle.

Pero otra y no sabia que tan predominante, estaba orgullosa de que ella haya sido la primera en vencerme en un juego de póker.

Así fue como el resto de aquellos hombres habían conseguido acaparar su atención e incluso Rosalie y Alice aparecieron.

_Claro ¿Quién más podría haberla traído?, asentí con la cabeza aprobando aquel comentario._

Molesto por la situación y sobre todo de ver que a ella no le molestaba fue que tomé de la mano a Amanda para salir de ahí.

Juntos caminamos hasta el bar del casino donde de inmediato pedí un whisky.

-Creo que no vas a conseguir nada comportándote como lo hiciste- no contesté, sólo seguí bebiendo –Puedes hacer como que no me escuchas pero sé que lo haces así que te diré de una buena vez que eres un estúpido- la miré esperando a que se retractara, más solo se cruzó de brazos desafiándome.

-Agradece que crecimos como hermanos- gruñí bebiendo un poco más.

-¿No es esa Bella la que esta ahí?- dijo unos minutos después rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado.

Me giré no muy seguro de lo que encontraría pero al hacerlo sentí que los colores de mi rostro y cuerpo desaparecían.

Bella estaba, literalmente, dejándose frotar contra dos hombres que se veían tan deseosos y entusiasmados de seguir haciendo eso mismo pero sin ropas.

-¡Eso si que no!- rugí encolerizado soltando el vaso de whisky de mis manos. Cayó al suelo esparciendo el líquido y los hielos.

-¡Edward detente! ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me preguntó Amanda tomándome del brazo. Su rostro se veía preocupado.

-Una cosa es que estemos enojados por un mal entendido.

_Hasta que lo reconoces, algo es algo._

-Pero otra muy distinta es que deje que otros intenten tener sexo con ella y menos en mi presencia- ella negó mirándome a mí y sobre mi hombro repetidas veces.

-Primero tienes que calmarte. Recuerda que ahora entre ustedes no hay nada por lo que no tienes ningún derecho a reprocharle nada. No vuelvas a cometer las mismas estupideces Edward.

_Ella tiene razón_

-¡Cállate!- rugí cabreado y Amanda en un intento de ayudarme me abrazó.

-Contrólate Edward, si hay algo que no nos gusta a las mujeres es que nos dejen en ridículo por una infantil escena de celos. Ella no es un árbol que intentes marcar como si fueras un perrito- respiré reiteradas veces para calmarme como me lo estaba pidiendo pero era difícil solo de imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí atrás.

-¿Amanda puedes volver sola?- le pedí un poco más calmado.

-Solo si me prometes que no le dirás o harás algo que empeore la situación- lo pensé unos minutos y ya decidido a lo que haría asentí.

-Te prometo que no volveré a cagarla- dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla y yendo derechito donde estaba mi mujer. Por que ella era mía y la recuperaría pero esta vez la relación seria verdadera.

_¿Y si ella no lo quiere así?_

-Lo querrá como que me llamo Edward Cullen- dije decidido mientras intentaba alejar el toro rabioso que comenzaba a ver rojo a medida que me acercaba a ella y veía como entusiasmada se dejaba frotar por esos hombres.

* * *

**_Bien chicas como les dije aqhí arribita. Este cap no lo tenia considerado pero es mi humilde manera de agradecerles los 2000 y fracción comentarios a los que hemos llegadi y siiiii, sin duda esta historia la hemos ido creando juntos. Yo pongo los caps y ustedes la emoción y la isnpiración y las ganas de seguir avanzando ^^. Espero que les guste el cap y ya en el sgte nos ponemos al día con lo que leyeron en el preview ^^ Joooo a las que jusgaron a mi adorado Edward VEN QUE ÉL NO ES MALITO, solo es un incomprendido con problemas de amor ¿a quien no le a pasado? =P_**

**_Hasta el sigueinte_**

**_las adoro, besooos_**

**_Y mias PADU que las re adorooooo. Mis hermanas postizas ^^ espero que también les guste el cap_**

_**y así Sharon no quiera matarme luego =D**_

_**(para que vea que estoy intentanto controlar mis niveles de maldad como dice ella)**_


	27. Chapter XXVII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a **larosaderosas** que es mi nueva Beta!  
Te quiero mi Rosa ^^_

_y lo principal...FELIZ NAVIDAD! mis niñas más lindas ^^ una muy feliz navidad para ustedes y sus familis. Espero que lo hayan pasado super y que la paz del nacimiento de jesús llene de amor, paz y esperanza en sus vidas y sus hogares ^^. Mi humilde regalito es este cap que espero les guste_

* * *

**XXVII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-¡Bella!- rugió mi nombre una voz que conocía perfectamente. Me giré lo mejor que pude entre mis bailarines, que no dejaban de rozarse contra mi, para encarar a aquel hombre que me perturbaba. Decidida a no dejarme abatir por su eminente presencia, lo miré a los ojos.

-Edward, nos volvemos a encontrar- dije de manera cortante sin expresar más que indiferencia. Pude ver como movía levemente los labios, como si susurrara algo pero no logré entender.

-No se ve para nada bien que una señorita haga este tipo de escenas con dos hombres y menos en público- dijo como si estuviese midiendo sus palabras aunque podía ver claramente la vena de su cuello inflamada y gruesa por la tensión y el enojo.

-No veo que sea de tú incumbencia- eso pareció molestarlo aún más, pero no quería dejarme pisotear por él. En sus ojos vi rabia, decepción y algo más que no alcancé a descifrar ya que desvió su mirada a los hombres que me flanqueaban.

–Ya pueden irse- dijo de manera despectiva y me tomó de la muñeca para acercarme a su cuerpo.

-¡Ey!- saltó uno de los hombres que estaba junto a mi –¡Nosotros la vimos primero!, además ella no ha dicho que quiera irse contigo- me molestó que me tratara como si fuese un objeto pero lo dejé pasar para no darle en el gusto a Edward.

-Gracias por cuidarla pero ella se va viene conmigo- nuevamente intentó acercarme a él con más fuerza. El hombre junto a mi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward empujándolo con fuerza. Edward sólo observó la mano de aquel hombre sobre su hombro y luego lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo.

-Te aconsejo sabiamente que ocupes las dos neuronas que te quedan y retires esa inmunda mano de mi hombro sino la quieres perder. No sabes con quien te estas enfrentando niñito- algo en la mirada de Edward hizo retroceder al hombre quien que me miró esperando a que interviniera.

-¡Ya basta Edward! estoy con ellos así que, déjanos en paz- Edward sonrió de esa manera arrogante que me enfermaba y luego comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta ¿Qué pensaba, comenzar una pelea?

-Quizás os gustaría saber que soy Edward Cullen- le dijo a los hombres quienes al parecer, lo conocían ya que su agarre se tensó y luego se debilitó dándole una oportunidad a Edward que no me esperaba –Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas- dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonrío de manera encantadora.

En cosa de segundos Edward me tomó como si fuese un saco de papas pero que pesara menos que una pluma. Me cargó sobre su hombro tapándome con su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del casino.

-Edward, bájame- le pedí de manera calmada aunque los nervios, al comenzar a ser el centro de atención, me estaban alterando. No logré escuchar muy bien lo que dijo ya que hablaba muy bajo -¡Edward bájame!- esta vez le grité más fuerte, golpeando su espalda lo mejor que pude ya que la posición en la que estaba era bastante incomoda.

-Ya deja de gritar que pareces una loca- tenía ganas de poner mis uñas en su cuello.

-¡Idiota, me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza!- intenté mover mis piernas para desestabilizarme pero él las apresó con sus manos. Salimos a una zona más calmada. El lobby.

-Solo está emocionada porque nos iremos a casa a pasar una excelente noche orgásmica- escuché que le decía a unas personas que estaban ahí afuera y que nos miraban con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños Cullen!- le dije con rabia al decir aquello y más aún a personas desconocidas.

-¿Qué haces Edward?- escuché la voz de Rosalie cuando íbamos llegando a los estacionamientos, suspiré tranquila porque ella me ayudaría.

-Me llevaré a Isabella para evitar que continúe con semejante espectáculo vejatorio y no habrá nadie que lo impida- le contestó con su voz gruesa y seria.

-No pensaba hacerlo- contestó alzando sus hombros inocentemente con una sonrisa cómplice. Traidora –Yo me llevaré a Alice a casa porque no se siente muy bien- sentí a Edward asentir y cuando estábamos frente a su vehiculo escuché a Rose gritarme.

-"¡Llámame mañana Bella, Alice y yo querremos saber como amaneciste!- la diversión estaba impregnada en su voz.

-Traidora- mascullé derrotada. Edward me dejó en el asiento del copiloto cerrando con un portazo. En cuanto caminó hacia su asiento intente salirme del auto pero el maldito había dejado el seguro para niños.

-No soy tan idiota como para no saber que no intentarías escapar- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal cuando hizo partir el auto.

-Llévame a mi casa Edward- le pedí cansada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a recibir una llamada de Jake?- preguntó molesto sin apartar la mirada de la autopista. La velocidad a la que conducía era de infarto y aunque le dije que bajara unas cuantas revoluciones, no me hizo caso.

-Lo que haga con mi tiempo es tema mío y de nadie más- sinceramente no quería hablar de ese asunto, en realidad no quería hablar de ningún asunto con él porque finalmente terminaría insultándome y haciéndome más daño aún –Llévame a mi casa Edward, no estoy con ánimos de pelear o de que me insultes- le pedí mirando hacia el exterior.

Edward siguió manejando sin dejar la ruta hasta que finalmente llegamos a su edificio, bufé cansada.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes pero no te irás hoy- contestó sin bajarse del auto aún, sus manos estaban aferradas al volante con bastante fuerza.

-Si estabas tan cansado para llevarme a casa debiste decírmelo y hubiese tomado un taxi- le contesté molesta.

-Me sentiría culpable si te sucede algo. Jake debería decirte que tienes que ser más cuidadosa para andar sola- su voz se escuchaba contenida, molesta y con algo más que no supe descifrar.

-Edward entre Jake y yo no…- se bajó del vehiculo sin siquiera escucharme. Rodeó el auto y me abrió la puerta tendiéndome su mano. La que por supuesto no acepté como un modo de protesta y así viera que estaba molesta –Por la mañana puedo llevarte- ofreció cuando pasé por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Finalmente subimos hasta su piso y me ofreció amablemente que ingresara a su penthouse.

-Edward no quiero estar aquí. Puedo llamar a un taxi- tomé mi cartera y rebusqué en el interior buscando mi móvil.

-¿Tanto te molesta estar junto a mi?- preguntó deteniendo mi búsqueda con su mano puesta en mi muñeca. Levanté la mirada y mi corazón se contrajo solo con ver su rostro afligido.

-No es eso Edward, es solo que es frustrante saber que no me crees. ¡Entre Jake y yo no hay nada!- volví a repetir más cabreada frotando mi rostro con mi mano libre.

-No te creo- Edward me tomó por los hombros empujándome hasta la pared más cercana apegando peligrosamente su cuerpo al mío.

-Es la verdad, ya estoy cansada de intentar que me creas. Allá tú si no lo haces- intenté apartarlo pero su fuerza era mayor.

-¡Pruébalo!- exigió con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su cercanía. Mis labios me escocían por querer tocar los suyos y las manos me ardían por querer sentir su piel. ¡Estúpida reacción!

-¡No tengo porque probarte nada maldito desconfiado!- le golpeé el pecho con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi frustración, mis celos y mi cólera por saber que había estado con otras mujeres mientras yo no hacia más que pensar en él.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche- pidió de pronto, dejándome inmóvil. Su voz reflejaba tristeza, esperanza y algo de vergüenza –Por favor Bella, quédate conmigo por esta noche- hundió su rostro en mi cuello inhalando una vez más de mi.

Aquella petición había dejado mis defensas bloqueadas por completo, sin saber como reaccionar o que contestar.

-¡¿Estas loco? Primero eres una maravilla de hombre que consigue meterse en mi falda, luego me insultas enrostrándome echándome en cara lo difícil que es para ti la monogamia y ahora ¿pretendes que me quede contigo? Después de que te acostaste con quién sabe cuantas mujeres- le dije frustrada. Intenté llegar hasta la puerta, necesitaba marcharme de ahí si no quería terminar enferma.

Edward avanzó más rápido que yo y de la misma manera le puso llave a la cerradura.

-No vas a salir de aquí hasta que hablemos tú y yo- dijo serio y desafiante.

-¡Hablemos y una mierda!- dije molesta -¡Edward, abre esa puerta!- le pedí mirándolo con rabia. El negó como si fuese un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura -¡Edward abre esa maldita puerta, ahora!- está vez mi voz subió de tono –¡No puedes obligarme a permanecer aquí!- dije cabreada.

-No hasta que hablemos y si quieres las llaves para abrirla- las batió delante de mis ojos. Yo intenté alcanzarlas pero las quitó de inmediato –Tendrás que sacarlas- dijo guardando el juego de llaves dentro de sus boxer. Con una sonrisa me miró esperando a que las quitara. Me crucé de brazos resignada, eso si, las manos me quemaban por querer entrar a ese templo pero eso seria como perdonarlo y además darle un premio.

-¿Y que quieres decirme, contarme lo bien que lo pasaste con la rubia del casino? ¿Con las que te paseabas públicamente?- me arrepentí de haber dicho todo eso sólo con ver la diversión en sus ojos.

-Te entiendo, yo también estuve celoso cuando te vi con esos hombres en el casino- confesó como si le costara tener que admitirlo y en mi interior frené la felicidad que creció en mi pecho al escuchar confesar que estaba celoso.

-No estoy celosa- mentí descaradamente pero no le daría la satisfacción de confirmarlo.

Caminé hasta el sofá y me senté sobre él.

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres si se supone que yo estoy con Jake, tu amigo ¿recuerdas?- el caminó donde estaba y se sentó sobre la mesita que estaba frente a mi -¿Qué significa todo esto?- le pregunté intentando pensar con lógica.

-Significa que soy tan estúpido como para querer incluso convertirme en el segundón, en el amante…-lo corté enojada.

-¡Si no estoy con Jake!- grité nuevamente intentando levantarme pero él lo impidió.

-Déjame terminar señorita arrebatada- pidió con una pequeña sonrisa –Aceptaría eso si fuese el caso pero la verdad es que te creo Bella- dijo de manera apacible y lo escrute con la mirada. Necesitaba entender a que estaba jugando ahora.

-No te entiendo.

-Dentro de mí siempre te creí cuando me dijiste que no estabas con él. Sólo que estaba cegado por mis propios temores a pasar nuevamente por algo como lo de Leah- iba a protestar nuevamente pero él no me dejó –Y créeme que estoy muy consiente que no eres como ella. Ella no fue ni la tercera parte de lo perfecta que tú eres para mi- llevo su mano hasta unos mechones sueltos de mi cabello que acomodó cuidadosamente detrás de mi oreja.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Tampoco es que me dejara convencer así de rápido ¡pero maldición! ¿Cómo ser racional cuando el corazón te grita estar cerca de él?

-Tienes que liberarte de eso Edward, sino nunca podrás ser feliz pensando en que todas somos como ella- le dije sintiendo pena por verlo así. –Por otra parte, me lastimaste con tus palabras y tu manera de actuar- él asintió más triste aún. La verdad es que no sabia como tomarme su reacción ¿realmente le afectaba lo que yo sintiera?

-Créeme que lo se Bella y estoy arrepentido por como te traté en el aeropuerto y te juro que…- chasqueé la lengua y negué con mi dedo índice.

-Hechos, no palabras- le dije y el asintió de manera pensativa –Además hay que trabajar en la confianza- no se que pasó por su cabeza pero de un momento a otro volvió a cargarme como lo hizo en el casino y me llevó hasta su cuarto.

-Podemos comenzar con eso ahora mismo. Conozco unos métodos infalibles para la confianza- sentí un ardor intento entre los muslos solo de imaginarme atada a su cama con Edward sobre mi -Te he extrañado como no te imaginas- de ser cierto hubiese sido muy lindo que me extrañara pero aún rondaba en mi cabeza el hecho de que él haya estado con otras mujeres -Vas a perdonarme ¿no es cierto?- preguntó y sentí cierto miedo en su voz.

-Paso a paso Cullen- mi voz sonó un poco más acida de lo que debía ser –Además no todo se soluciona de este modo- dije caminando hasta la puerta de su habitación. Sin duda ese era un lugar peligroso y dolía como el demonio solo de imaginármelo en ese lugar con otras mujeres.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó tomándome por las caderas y exhalando su hálito sobre mi hombro.

-No me quedaré aquí- dije como si fuese lo obvio. Edward me giró de manera brusca y capturó mis labios en un beso salvaje.

-Te necesito- susurró algo desesperado. Intenté que me soltara pero como no lo conseguí intente por otro medio.

-¿Me mordiste?- preguntó incrédulo llevándose la mano a sus labios hinchados por el beso y al parecer adolorido por mi mascada.

-No quisiste soltarme- me aparté de él al ver que su mirada se tornaba seria y peligrosa -Además no he olvidado tus candentes encuentros con todas esas mujeres y ni creas que estaré en este lugar pensando con cuantas has estado- él me miró largos minutos y su mirada pasó de la rabia a cierta apacibilidad, pero con cautela.

-No confías en mí- confirmó y yo asentí levemente mordiéndome el labio por los nervios.

-Quiero confiar en ti Edward pero es difícil- en sus ojos vi tristeza y él asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo –Además siento que esto que hay entre tú y yo es nada más que algo físico para ti- nada más escuchar mis palabras, Edward se acercó para abrazarme.

-No pienses en eso por nada del mundo Bella. Soy consciente de que hay muchas cosas en mí que debo cambiar y si te molesta mi excesivo entusiasmo en el sexo, te prometo que lo cambiaré pero por favor, no pienses que esto que me pasa contigo es solo eso- su voz sonaba tan preocupada que de cierto modo le creí.

-Es lo que parece.

-Me ganaré tú confianza Bella, te lo prometo- dijo de manera solemne -Además si quieres confianza, necesito que tú también confíes en mi- asentí en acuerdo –Si estas de acuerdo, entonces dime si estuviste celosa o no- preguntó apartándose escasos centímetros. Una leve sonrisa creció en sus labios.

-¿Te produce gracia?- me molesté intentando apartarlo de mi ¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar de pasar de una declaración tierna a reírse de lo que había hecho?

-Te prometo contarte la verdad pero por favor, solo dime si estuviste celosa- pidió mirándome de manera tierna y divertida a la vez.

-Primero que todo si te mofas, te juro que te agarro de la pelotas y te las hago polvo y segundo, sí lo estuve ¿y que?- protesté mirándolo ceñuda esperando a que comenzara a reír y saltarle encima.

-Bien, primero prefiero que me agarres de las pelotas en un polvo y segundo- suspiró fuertemente –No pude- lo dijo como si yo lo tuviera que entender. Edward caminó hasta su cama y se sentó allí. Yo caminé junto a él y me acomodé a su lado manteniendo siempre una distancia cautelosa.

-¿Qué no pudiste?- le pregunté confundida.

-En cierto modo lo intente para olvidarme de ti, pero no pude- pestañeé extrañada y él se paso la mano por su ya despeinado cabello. –Por primera vez en mi vida mi cabeza no estuvo conectada con mi zona más viril- me miró a los ojos y continuó, -y créeme que lo agradezco. Te extrañé y por primera vez en mi vida me siento una mierda por como te traté y por lo que te dije en el aeropuerto.- Mi yo interior se llenó de felicidad por sus palabras, pero mi cabeza las acalló porque no me dejaría convencer tan rápido. Tenia que ser cauta –La mujer que seguramente viste en la prensa fue una ex amante, eso no lo negaré, pero fue en el pasado. Me la encontré en un bar al que asistí con unos ex compañeros de la universidad pero no pasó de un beso que ella me robó y te juro que en ese momento me dí cuenta que te extrañaba como no lo puedes llegar a imaginar, tus labios son los únicos que he probado en años y te juro que en estos momentos los anhelo más que cualquier otra cosa- declaró afligido mirando mis labios intensamente. Tragué seco sintiéndome débil.

-¿Y la chica del casino?- le pregunté sabiendo que ante eso no podría mentirme. Lo había visto coquetear con ella directamente. Edward sonrío divertido.

-Solo viste lo que yo quería que vieras, estaba celoso de todos esos hombres a tu alrededor captando la atención que yo quería exclusivamente para mí- lo miré expresándole que no lo entendía –Amanda es hija de Irma, es como una hermana para mi y créeme que entre ella y yo jamás sucederá- pensó algo brevemente. –Bueno, no se si le puede considerar algo besar a una niña de unos ocho años- sonrió levemente pero yo no tenia ganas de reír, sobre todo porque sentía que mi determinación se esfumaría si él seguía diciendo todas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué tengo que creerte cuando tú no lo hiciste? - imposible que alguien como Edward "me tiro lo que sea que tenga faldas" Cullen no hubiese estado con alguien esta semana. Imposible si él mismo me dijo que lo haría. La situación comenzó a molestarme -Además, el saber que lo intentaste no dice mucho en tu favor. Solo saca a la luz El hecho de que puedes intentarlo de nuevo- espeté molesta.

Celos, los condenados celos estarían siempre presentes. Cuando él demorara en contestar, cuando contestara una llamada de alguna mujer, siempre pensaría lo peor.

Edward se quedó callado durante varios minutos analizando algo en su cabeza, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. De repente, como si hubiera entendido algo, me miró con una sonrisa cariñosa y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial

-No puedo obligarte a que me creas Bella y sé que tengo que ganarme tu confianza pero aún así, quiero decirte que no pienses que no lo intentaré nuevamente. No sé como lo hiciste pero estas ahí, malditamente clavada en mi cabeza y no te puedo sacar.- Tuve que morderme la parte interna de la mejilla y parte de la lengua para no suspirar como una boba. –Solo necesito saber que harás un intento por confiar en mi- ¿Será verdad que no hizo nada? ¿Será verdad que no querrá intentarlo nuevamente? Y lo más importante ¿realmente seré tan especial para él como esta diciendo? -Haré lo que me pidas- añadió ante mi silencio y enarqué una ceja incrédula ¿Edward Cullen se estaba entregando a mi disposición?, ¿a la disposición de una mujer? Me levanté de la cama sintiéndome confusa. ¿Cómo es que todo se podía poner tan complicado? Lo que más me asustaba es que en otros tiempos, algo así me hubiese hecho desistir de una relación tan complicada pero con Edward lo complicado iba de la mano y lamentablemente no podía alejarme de él.

Fue malditamente perturbador comprender mis sentimientos hacia Edward esta semana que estuvimos apartados. Él sin duda, había entrado en mi vida como un huracán revolviendo todas mis convicciones, mis promesas y hasta mis defensas y en cuestión de semanas todo eso se iba desmoronando a medida que conocía al verdadero Edward. Este Edward que sí tenía debilidades, el que cometía errores, el Edward humano que podía llegar a doblegar su propio orgullo. El verdadero problema es que Edward seguía sin entender el verdadero sentido de su cambio, si es que se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

-Quieres que confíe en ti, pues bien. ¡Desvístete!- le ordené y por sus ojos pasaron una gama de emociones. Desde el desconcierto, la duda hasta la excitación.

-Creí que tú no…- batí mis manos para que no dijera nada mas.

-Desvístete- le repetí.

En cosa de segundos Edward estaba frente a mí con su torso desnudo. Quitó las llaves de sus boxer mirándome entre desconfiado y divertido y las guardó en el cajón con la esperanza de que no las sacara de ahí para utilizarlas. Lo miré de pies a cabeza deleitándome en como su boxer se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas. Al llegar a sus ojos, me traspasaron llegando incluso hasta mi vientre, esos ojos verdes topacio rugían pasión, lujuria y erotismo.

Cuando iba a quitárselos negué con la cabeza.

–Ya que no quieres llevarme hasta mi casa tendré que _dormir_ aquí- dije remarcando "dormir" para que entendiera lo que estaba pensando. Su mandíbula se desencajo.

-¿Dormir?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa -Es una broma ¿no?- negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a él mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Qué va mal, es que no piensas dormir?- le pregunté inocentemente -No sé que estabas pensando pero yo te dije que te desvistieras para dormir- con una sonrisa caminé hasta su armario -¿Puedes prestarme una camiseta?- pedí sobre mi hombro. Hecho un bólido Edward llegó hasta mí abrazándome por la cintura con fuerza, pegándome a su pecho.

-¿Es una broma todo esto, verdad?- rugió con su voz enojada y cargada por la frustración.

-¿El qué?- le pregunté haciéndome la desentendida –Me pediste que te pidiera lo que yo quisiera ¿no? Pues bien, yo quiero dormir- la protesta murió en sus labios cuando escuchó sus propias palabras salir de mi boca.

-¿No sabes lo que arriesgas, verdad? Nadie se ha atrevido a dejarme así- enfatizó sus palabras embistiendo con fuerza en mi trasero por sobre mi vestido –Y ha vivido para contarlo.

-Entonces ahora me siento mejor por ser la primera en sobrevivir- lo miré sobre mi hombro y sonreí. Me aparté para seguir buscando una camiseta en su armario.

Edward me soltó dando un fuerte bufido cabreado, me quedé así hasta que escuché como una puerta se cerraba unos pasos más allá y luego el silencio fue roto por el sonido de un chorro de agua caer.

Sonreí triunfante.

Finalmente encontré algo de él para dormir y me metí a la cama procesando lo recién conversado. Intentando ordenar las ideas, los pensamientos arremolinados en mi cabeza y darles un orden lógico, un entendimiento que me llevara a tomar la mejor decisión, fue con todo eso que me quedé dormida esperando a que él llegara.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, en el exterior aún no salía el sol por lo que debían ser cerca de las 5 de la madrugada.

Sonreí al sentir los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo desnudo y su respiración calmada y acompasada golpeando mi cuello.

Me removí lentamente para no despertarlo, él sólo gruñó un poco removiéndose en su lugar y continúo durmiendo placidamente.

Al levantarme lo observé con una sonrisa, Edward dormido se veía sumamente adorable, casi como un niño pequeño. Irrisorio para alguien tan visceral, tan pasional, fogoso y sexual.

Sonreí al pensar en la idea de verme con él en una relación duradera y consolidada. Para eso solo debíamos trabajar en la confianza como le había dicho, no solo por su parte sino que también por la mía.

Quizás lo que me comentó Sue después de mi ruptura con Henry sea cierto. El hecho de que me cuesta entregarme a un hombre 100% al sentir el abandono de mi madre. No quería pensar en eso en este momento.

Recogí mi vestido, tacones y cartera. Tomé prestado un pantalón deportivo que estaba sobre un silloncito e ingresé al baño para asearme.

Me lavé el rostro y dientes con un poco de enjuague bucal, y cepillé mi cabello acomodándolo lo mejor posible. Ya un poco más digna para salir al exterior fue que dejé el baño. Antes de dejar su cuarto lo miré llenándome de su presencia abrasadora y con una sonrisa victoriosa y deseosa de que lo que tenía pensado hacer resultara, me marché.

Como tenía pensado llevarme su vehiculo para llegar a mi casa, sólo le deje una nota afirmada con un magnético sobre el refrigerador.

_Tomé prestado uno de tus vehículos junto con un_

_par de prendas._

_Prometo hacértelos llegar esta misma tarde._

_Bella._

Ese día cuando llegue a mi casa ordené, revisé las facturas e incluso preparé la comida más temprano, para que me quedara el día desocupado y decidir que hacer. No pasaba del mediodía cuando recibí un mensaje de Edward ofreciéndose amablemente a venir por su vehículo hasta mi departamento. Y con la misma amabilidad le contesté que no era necesario, que se lo haría llegar con mi conserje que aceptó amablemente, ya que yo no estaría en todo el día disponible.

Según yo.

Tal cual lo había dicho Rose, entre ella y Alice me llamaron demasiado entusiasmadas para averiguar como me había ido por la noche con Edward.

-Son unas malas amigas por dejar que me llevara- las regañé y ambas rieron fuertemente.

-La verdad es que tus intentos por impedirlo fueron muy pobres Bella. Creo que hasta yo con mi metro sesenta hubiese hecho más que tú- dijo Alice sin dejar de reírse.

-Bueno eso ya no es lo importante sino lo que paso luego. ¡Cuéntanos!- exigió Rose con su voz pícara. Sinceramente me alegraba el cambio que había tenido Rose hacia mi persona y lo realmente bien que nos llevábamos.

-No sucedió nada de lo que sus pervertidas cabecitas están pensando- ambas bufaron –Solo hablamos, aclaramos ciertos puntos y luego dormimos- resumí.

-¡¿Dormir? ¡Qué aburridos!- se quejó Rose.

-No todo es revolcarse. Edward y yo teníamos que aclarar ciertas cosas que por cierto- recordé alzando una ceja –Alice ¿tú sabías que la chica rubia del casino era hija de Irma, la nana de Edward?- le pregunté a través del teléfono. Alice no contestó y su silencio fue mi respuesta –Gracias por decírmelo, de seguro ella piensa que estaba celosa- gruñí.

-¡Estabas celosa!- gritaron las dos a coro riéndose fuertemente de mi.

-Son unas malas amigas- dije riendo finalmente con ellas.

Dos días completos tuvieron que pasar para que Edward comenzara a llamar insistentemente al teléfono móvil, en donde mis respuestas siempre eran monosílabas o negativas.

Incluso me habían llegado un par de regalos.

Una hermosa, lujosa y muy costosa pulsera y un par de zarcillos me envío hasta mi departamento. Horrorizada se los reenvíe de regreso con una nota de

_No puedo aceptar este tipo de regalos tan costosos_

_Aún así gracias por la intención._

Inteligentemente insistió pero esta vez con flores y astutamente con unas hermosas y olorosas fresias. Mis favoritas.

_Me encanta el olor de las fresias porque_

_me recuerdan a ti_

_¿Podemos vernos hoy?_

_E.C._

Tuve varias tarjetas como estas donde había una frase linda y una invitación para vernos en las que declinaba sutilmente. Quería darle su espacio así como yo necesitaba del mío pero principalmente, quería medir su capacidad de espera.

-Amiga eres mala- me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa cuando le conté lo que estaba planeando.

-No es maldad Ángela, es solo que quiero ponerlo un poquito a prueba ¿Por qué siempre son las mujeres las que deben esperar por Edward Cullen y no al revés?- le pregunté mientras arreglaba mi maleta para el vuelo de mañana.

Finalmente lo vería después de varios días para viajar juntos a Francia. Solo de pensar que estaríamos en la ciudad del eterno romanticismo mi corazón brincaba de felicidad.

-Bueno esa pregunta es bastante difícil pues eres la primera en intentar resistirse a él- sus mejillas se ruborizaron fuertemente.

-¿Tú aún estás…?- dejé la pregunta al aire pero ella de todos modos comprendió.

-Yo amo a Ben Bella, pero no te negaré que el haber estado con Edward fue toda una experiencia- que tonta me sentía el tener celos de Ángela. Ella era mi amiga y tenía la certeza de que ahora menos que nunca intentaría algo con él pero el saber que Edward había estado con ella en algunas ocasiones así como con otras me hacia sentir rabia. –Pero no pienses en ello Bella. No es sano ni para ti ni para lo que puedes construir con él. Créeme que en el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Edward jamás lo había visto así, desde los detalles hasta la insistencia. Realmente siente algo por ti- sonreí mostrándole los dientes –Y puedo verte a ti incluso más entusiasmada que cuando estabas en tus mejores días con Henry- mi sonrisa decayó un poco por el recuerdo. –Pero eso está en el pasado. Tienes que dejar esos fantasmas atrás- sentenció y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que sea posible que Edward sienta algo por mi?- ella alzó una ceja –Me refiero a algo importante y duradero- le pregunté sintiéndome una tonta por preguntar esas cosas pero es que la realidad era que yo, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir cosas más fuertes por él.

-Creo que eso es algo que averiguarás con el tiempo. Estando junto a él- Ángela me miró con cariño y sonrío. –Pero soy de la idea de que ustedes nacieron para estar juntos. Es algo así como que ambos son parte de un rompecabezas destinado a unirse para crear algo más grande. Son tan distintos e iguales a la vez que da risa- Ángela se quedo en silencio unos minutos con su mirada perdida en el horizonte y luego la colocó nuevamente en mí. –Creo que no me están haciendo bien muchos libros de romanticismo- se rió de ella misma y tras su pequeña reflexión sobre el tema pasó a uno más alegre y divertido.

Con ayuda de Ángela, iba decidiendo que prendas llevarme a Francia. Este viaje era de una semana y media debido a la gran cantidad de reuniones que había previstas. Eso significaba a su vez, que había una cantidad considerable de posibles citas en los horarios libres. Ángela me contaba de su vida junto a Ben.

-Me alegro de verte tan bien Ángela. Realmente te mereces un hombre como Ben, él es un encanto.- Ella asintió con una sonrisa boba. Una que me resultó algo familiar en ciertas ocasiones al verme yo misma al espejo.

Caminado de aquí para allá sacaba cosas de los cajones y del armario.

-Te ves radiante y muy entusiasmada. Edward debería saber que no ha perdido ni una pizca de terreno- me dijo Ángela. Estaba por contestarle cuando sonó mi celular

–Te salvaste de esta- la regañé divertida. Miré la pantalla y solo con ver el nombre de Sue algo en mi interior se agitó con preocupación –Hola Sue- saludé de manera alegré.

-Bella ¿puedes venir a casa?- preguntó con su voz quebrada aguantando el llanto y me alarmé.

-¿Qué sucede Sue?- le pregunté no muy segura de querer escuchar una respuesta.

-Es tu padre hija, está grave en el hospital- gimoteó entre sollozos y con esa simple información no esperé más. Corté la llamada, tomé mi cartera y sin llevar más que dinero y mis documentos le pedí a Ángela que me llevara hasta el aeropuerto. Debía viajar a Forks cuanto antes sin importarme dejar un viaje de trabajo muy importante para Edward.

* * *

**_Bien como ya lo dije arribita FELIZ NAVIDAD y ahora a esperar el nuevo año. Esperando que sea el mejor para cada uno de ustedes llenos de logros y metas cumplidas ^^_**  
**_buee no me explayo más porque también quiero alcanzar a actualizar "El Conde..." las quiero y gracias por su apoyo en esta historia. Se que anduvé desaparecida pero la Universidad realmente absorve mi tiempo. Han habido algunas chicas que no han sabido entender eso y exigen como si no tuviese nada que hacer... bueee les digo que si he tenido y mucho sobre todo al ser fines de año!_**  
**_En fiin, aquí esta el cap y espero les haya gustado ^^_**

**_A mis hermosas PADUlianas que las adoro. GRACIAS POR ALEGRARME LOS DÍAS CON SUS LOCURAS!_**

**_Gracias por sus buenos deseos pero sobre todo. _**

**_Gracias por dejarme conocerlas y tenerlas en mi vida ^^  
A mi Nico, Denisse, Sharon, Aspi, Pam3, Rosa, Virgi, Lalis y Ana!_**

**_Feliz navidad y prospero Año nuevo!  
_**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a **larosaderosas**, mi Rosa hermosa que es mi beta!  
Y por supuesto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS USTEDES MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO CON ESTA LOCURA_

_FIELMENTE... mi regalido de new year 2011 ¿y que mejor que un EPOV? siii se como les gusta ^^  
Espero lo disfruten, nos leemos abajito apra información.

* * *

  
_

**XXVIII**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertarme, a sentir la fuerza fluir a través de los músculos y a que mi cabeza comenzara a procesar de manera más rápida.

Sabía que estaba en mi penthouse, en mi habitación para ser más exacto con mi cuerpo relajado pero las pelotas tan duras como una roca, lo que me recordó que dormí con Bella.

Por primera vez en mi vida utilizaba la cama con una mujer solo para dormir y no solo eso, sino lo que me quedaba. Había desaparecido a mitad de la madrugada para no tener que hacer toda la escenita de despedida y no tener que inventar excusas cuando me preguntaban _¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?_

Sin duda esto se sentía correcto. Bella deseaba confiar en mí y aunque, ayer por la noche creí morir por combustión espontánea, orgulloso podía decir que había cumplido.

_Quizás a Bella le gustaría saber que anoche te masturbaste en la ducha pensando en ella._

-¿Tan temprano?- gruñí en un susurró muy bajo. Demasiado temprano para escuchar esa vocecita.

-Buenos días- giré sobre la cama para atraer el cuerpo tibio de Bella hacia mí. Necesitaba su calor, su esencia y simplemente saber que ella estaba aquí, conmigo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir el espacio vacío a mi lado, ella no estaba aquí y por la temperatura fría de las sabanas podía concluir, que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado la comodidad de la cama.

_¿Quién es el qué se ha quedado sólo esta vez?,_ ironizó divertido. Chasqueé la lengua. Me senté de golpe sobre la cama mirando a mi alrededor, frotando mis ojos para mejorar la visibilidad y ver quizás si había dejado una nota explicando por qué se marchó sin despedirse o quizás un "nos vemos más tarde"

Nada, eso me molestó tanto que podría romper acero con mis manos. Nadie me dejaba a mí.

_Asúmelo hombre, ella es una versión de ti pero más peligrosa. Nos hace débiles porque la recordamos a cada instante._

-Eso es lo que ella cree. Le daré unos días y verás que vuelve solita- dije levantándome de la cama más que nada para sacarme esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza. Ya me había dado cuenta de lo maleable que era en sus manos y eso no me gustaba para nada. Fui directo al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha y comenzar el nuevo día.

Hoy tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa por un nuevo negocio con los franceses, el que nos añadiría aún más prestigio. Pero innegablemente el pensar en un nuevo viaje era pensar en ella, en su coqueta manera de recordarnos lo que deberíamos hacer en caso de emergencia, lo que demoraríamos en llegar. Recordar sus labios cuando una diminuta curvatura hacia arriba se formaba cuando la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_Lo estás haciendo de nuevo_, dijo divertido. Lo ignoré.

Ya estaba listo. Cuando salí me encontré con Irma que, como todas las mañanas, me traía mi desayuno preparado desde la casa de mis padres. Había veces que no me encontraba pero, en las que lo hacía lo disfrutaba muchísimo."

-Hola nana- la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Amanda me dijo que lo pasaron muy bien en el casino- lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida que intentaba ocultar. De seguro Amanda le había contado lo que vio.

-Nada relevante que comentar- dije escuetamente yendo hasta las bolsas donde encontré unos sándwich, fruta picada y mi amado café Express de la tienda de la esquina.

-¿Entonces me deshago de la nota que Bella dejo pegada en el refrigerador?- preguntó intentando mostrar indiferencia. La miré entre incrédulo e inseguro de qué hacer. Cuando ella tomó una hoja del refrigerador, que antes no estaba ahí, y luego se fue hasta el basurero. Prácticamente corrí donde ella.

-No puedes desechar correspondencia ajena- le dije arrebatándole la nota de las manos y ella sonrío encantada.

-Me da gusto verte así hijo. Tan entusiasmado con esa muchacha- la miré sin saber que contestarle –Además, se ve que ella es una buena chica. La clase de mujer que necesitas para sentar cabeza- acaricio mi mejilla como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Estoy bien así como estoy- por primera vez no creí sinceramente aquellas palabras. Una parte de mí quería más de lo que tenía.

¿Será realmente que Bella es tan especial para mí y no me he dado cuenta? Mis padres, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Irma y hasta Amanda me lo habían dicho de diferentes maneras pero yo no quería creerles.

No era de los que les gustara depender de alguien, de una llamada. Además cuando se creaban lazos con ese tipo de afectos, el corazón de una u otra manera siempre salía magullado y yo intentaba evitarlo a toda costa.

Irma finalmente dejó mi desayuno y se fue de regreso a casa de mis padres con Kevin. Ya solo en mi privacidad leí la nota con más entusiasmo del que quería reconocer.

Extrañamente no me molestó que ella tomara mi vehículo, no así si lo hubiese hecho otra persona. Sólo de imaginar a Bella conduciendo mi_ Maserati_ me ponía duro y más si le sumaba una fantasía de ella y yo en el asiento trasero como un par de adolescentes.

La parte frustrante fue cuando la llamé con la excusa de ir por el auto a su departamento y así vernos. No podía sacarme de la cabeza de que ella se había ido antes de que yo despertara, eso jamás me había sucedido.

_¿No te has dado cuenta que con ella todo es nuevo?,_ saqué esas ideas cursis de mi cabeza. _Además ¿no ibas a darle un par de días? Te ves algo desesperado_.

Pero claro, ella nuevamente me asombra con un "Mi conserje lo irá a dejar por mi ya que tengo mucho que hacer"

¿Qué cosas tendrá que hacer que le quita tiempo para vernos? Se supone que estamos en un periodo de reconciliación, ¿no?

Mejor me puse a comer lo que Irma había traído para mí y me fui a la oficina.

Teníamos que dejar todo muy bien preparado para nuestra visita a los inversionistas franceses. Sería muy importante ya que "_Administration Economique_" se fusionaría momentáneamente para invertir a nivel Europeo y eso nos daría un mayor impulso para luego poder invertir de manera independiente.

Los dos siguientes días me los pasé entre informes, revisiones de balances e incluso tuve una breve reunión con parte de mi personal ya que por la importancia del viaje tendría que llevar una asistente.

_Elige a la más feita. Ya sabes con lentes anchos, llena de granos y sin gracia en el cuerpo_, me recomendó.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté espantado. Cuando tenia que llevar asistente siempre elegía las del piso 9 porque parecían modelos.

_Bella va contigo ¿Confianza?, ¿fidelidad?, ¿te suena algo de eso?,_ suspiré frustrado ¿Quién me mandaba a meterme en estos asuntos?

Por primera vez desde que estaba a cargo de la empresa decidí el camino rápido y le pedí a Jessica que fuera conmigo. Mejor aún, ella conocía mi manera de trabajar.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sr. Cullen. Para mi será un honor poder ayudarlo- dijo emocionada cuando se lo planteé. Yo rodé los ojos sin entusiasmo.

Cuando ya estaba por terminar el segundo día sin saber de Bella me preocupé y la llamé para saber si estaba bien.

Al menos lo estaba pero me molestaba que me contestara de manera tan evasiva y escueta. Y yo por mi parte me sentía un idiota por insistente, cosa que no iba conmigo.

_A las mujeres les gusta que le insistan. Hace que se sientan importantes._

-¿Y yo donde quedó?- pregunté ofuscado.

_Fuiste tú quien lo arruino así que muérdete la lengua y has que esté nuevamente con nosotros. Yo también la extraño._

Era imposible negar que yo no lo hacia.

Opté por lo que a toda mujer le gustaba. Le envíe un costoso juego de zarcillos y pulsera como símbolo de paz.

Lo que no me esperaba es que ella me lo regresara con una nota de "no puedo aceptar este tipo de regalos"

¿Este tipo de regalos?, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Los habrá encontrado muy baratos?

_Tonto, Bella es una chica sencilla a la que no puedes comprar con joyas ¿Es que nunca te has dado cuenta que no le gusta que paguen por ella?, ¿que le gusta su independencia? y más aún, ¿que vive de manera modesta a pesar de tener un buen sueldo?_

-¿Cuándo te has fijado en todo eso?- pregunté mientras pensaba en esos detalles intentando recordarlos.

_Cuando tú te quedabas babeando mirando su cuerpo. Además, yo soy tu conciencia así que el que se fijó en esos detalles eres tú. Aunque es una parte mínima de tu cabeza que aquí arriba intenta ver otros detalles que no acostumbras._

Como no sabia que contestar a eso, continúe en lo mío pero era difícil concentrarse al no poder sacarme a Bella de la cabeza ¿Y si le guste mejor un collar o una diadema?

_Bájate de la nube hombre que esas cosas a ella no le interesan, no van con ella_.

-¿Entonces, qué le regalo?- pregunté molesto sintiéndome un tonto.

_Detalles amigo, detalles._

Pensé un rato en eso mientras tecleaba un par de correos.

¿Algo sencillo que vaya con ella pero que a la vez sea especial?

Me decidí por algo que a mi me gustó. Flores. Fresias específicamente.

_¿Por qué fresias?_

-El aroma me recuerda a ella- dije con una sonrisa boba que oculté de inmediato. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Llamé a una florería especificando que quería que le enviaran un arreglo de fresias con una nota que les dicté.

Bella seguía declinando mis invitaciones por lo que me pasé varios días insistiendo de la misma manera.

Hasta que finalmente llegó el bendito día que la vería.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen- me saludó Riley cuando llegue a la zona de embarque.

-Buenos días Riley ¿todo listo para despegar?- le pregunté mientras caminaba por la pista para subir al avión con Jessica pisándome los talones.

-Yo pensé…quizás…- titubeó nervioso sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté sin dejar mi marcha.

-Pensé que quizás podríamos esperar unos minutos a Bella- me detuve en seco.

-¿Ella no ha llegado?- pregunté entre asombrado y enojado. Por su bien que esté aquí en un par de minutos si no quería verme realmente enojado.

Una cosa es que ella quisiera hacerse la esquiva conmigo en el plan personal pero el trabajo era otra cosa y ella debería saber que yo era muy profesional.

-La hemos estado llamando a su teléfono celular pero no contesta- me dijo cuando ya estaba a bordo.

Le dí indicaciones de que tuviera todo listo cuando ella apareciera, por qué ella aparecería sino quería conocerme enojado de verdad.

Esta vez lo intenté yo a su teléfono, incluso al número de su casa y nada.

_¿Y si le sucedió algo?,_ negué frenéticamente. Ella está bien, ella tenía que estar bien ¿no?

_Ella es puntual y profesional Edward. Ella no mezcla el trabajo con lo que tiene con nosotros_, puntualizó.

Insistí un par de veces más a sus teléfonos pero ahora más preocupado, eso era verdad y ella lo había demostrado varias veces.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- me preguntó Jasper que acababa de llegar.

-Bella no ha llegado aún- contesté sin dejar de lado mi teléfono móvil. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso cada vez que su teléfono me enviaba al contestador y el de su casa no era atendido.

-Debe estar enojada por tus apariciones románticas en la prensa- levanté la mirada para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso ya lo hablamos. Estamos en un proceso de reencuentro- le expliqué sin saber por qué. –De todos modos no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo- dije cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Edward no podemos esperarla. Nos retrasaremos y sabes que tenemos que solucionar varios temas antes de reunirnos con los franceses- acotó Jasper.

-Dame un minuto- dije ya bastante más preocupado.

Llamé directamente a la empresa de azafatas donde ella pertenecía y pregunté por ella. Me dijeron que no tenían cocimiento de si se encontraba enferma ya que no lo había reportado y que por otro lado como era mi trabajadora ella debía reportarse directamente conmigo en caso de enfermedad. -¿Dónde estas?- susurré pensando donde más llamar.

Intenta con Ángela, ella es su amiga. ¿Las amigas saben todo no?

Tuve que hacer un par de llamadas para conseguir el numero de Ángela y cuando al fin lo tuve la llamé.

-Aló ¿Quién habla?- preguntó ella.

-Ángela. Habla Edward Cullen- dije serio y podía jurar que escuché como su respiración se quedaba atascado en sus pulmones –Necesito saber donde esta Bella- dije sin más rodeos. No sabía decir si estaba preocupado o cabreado.

Por su bien que no estuviese jugando conmigo al gato y al ratón porque yo no era de esos.

-Ella tuvo una emergencia, Sr. Cullen- contestó nerviosa.

-¿Qué clase de emergencia?- pregunté y como ella no contestaba, la presioné para que hablara –Habla Ángela. ¿Qué tipo de emergencia? Soy su jefe, estoy con el derecho de saber porque no ha llegado al trabajo. ¿Ella sabe que esto es motivo de des…?- me cortó.

-Su papá está hospitalizado grave, Sr. Cullen. Ella viajó de inmediato a Forks- contestó nerviosa –Ella lo iba a llamar para explicarle, iba muy nerviosa. No intento justificarla pero quizás lo olvidó, por favor no la sanc…- esta vez fui yo la cortó.

-Gracias Ángela- dije cortando la llamada.

_Te dije que algo grave tenia que haberle pasado, ella es responsable. Debe estar pasándolo fatal en estos momentos._

-¡Edward!- reaccioné a la voz de Jasper - ¿Riley ya puede despegar?- preguntó y en ese momento pensé rápidamente que hacer.

Utiliza una vez en tu vida la balanza de las cosas importantes amigo. Ella está mal.

-Puedes decirle que despegue- dije trazando un mapa mental. Jasper asintió y antes de que se diera vuelta añadí –Espera eso si a que baje- él enarco una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó siguiéndome los pasos. Le pedí a Heidi que me abriera la puerta y ella lo hizo sin entender que sucedía.

Jessica también apareció a mi lado creyendo que debía acompañarme.

-Jasper, necesito ir a Forks- todos ahí me miraron sin entender nada –El padre de Bella esta grave, ella me necesita. Se que la estoy cagando con todo el asunto de los franceses pero Jessica sabe mejor que nadie lo que necesitas. Llévala a ella como tu asistente y verás que ni me necesitas.

-Edward- Jasper me tomó del brazo y me giró con fuerza para verme. Por su rostro pensé que me daría un sermón del tipo "el trabajo es importante" pero luego sonrío ampliamente. –Me enorgullece que al fin antepongas tu vida al trabajo. Ella debería estar orgullosa de ser la primera en cazarte, te estás enamorando- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y yo sentí la garganta seca. Tampoco pasé por alto los jadeos provenientes de las mujeres que estaban cerca de nosotros pero mi cabeza estaba más preocupada por las palabras de Jasper.

-Necesito estar con ella – dije sinceramente.

-Ve hermano, no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de los franceses- asentí agradecido –Viéndole el lado bueno. Así nos aseguramos de que las ejecutivas estén concentradas en el negocio y no en la mejor manera de conquistarte- sonreí divertido. Antes de dejar el avión abracé a Jasper con fuerza agradeciéndole su apoyo incondicional.

Cuando estuve frente a la vendedora de boletos públicos le pedí uno que me llevara hasta Forks.

-Lo siento señor pero lo más cercano que tengo para un par de minutos más es hasta Olympia, desde ahí debe tomar un vehículo y llegar a Forks- ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

-Lo que sea- contesté rápidamente. Y como si la suerte no estuviese conmigo, los únicos boletos que quedaban eran en zona turística. ¿Es que Olympia era un lugar muy concurrido?

Lo acepté porque lo necesitaba realmente.

Ya a bordo del avión algo me sacó una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes señoras y señores. En nombre de "Aerolíneas Americana", el comandante Vicente de León y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este vuelo con destino a Olympia, cuya duración estimada es de 4horas, 20 minutos. Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión, los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles no podrán utilizarse durante las fases de despegue y aterrizaje. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer desconectados desde el cierre de puertas hasta su apertura en el aeropuerto de destino. Por favor, comprueben que su mesa está plegada, el respaldo de su asiento totalmente vertical y su cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Les recordamos que no está permitido fumar a bordo"- dijo la azafata y recordé a mi azafata personal.

Solo esperaba que su padre estuviera bien porque si le llegaba a suceder algo peor, ella no lo resistiría.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Olympia tomé un taxi y le indique que me llevara al hospital de Forks. El me miró por el espejo retrovisor como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

-Si llega en menos de dos horas le pagaré el doble- le dije serio y su respuesta fue acelerar a más no poder.

En recepción pregunté por Charlie Swan y me enviaron al tercer piso. Y ahí me dijeron que el Sr. Swan estaba en la sala de post operatorio y su familia en sala de espera.

Lleno de nervios sin saber con que me encontraría caminé hasta la sala de espera, donde divisé a una mujer de unos cuarenta y algo que tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sobre su hombro descansaba la cabeza de Bella, quien tenía sus ojitos cerrados. Su respiración era pausada pero por el maquillaje corrido sobre sus mejillas se podía ver que había estado llorando afligida. Ella había pasado por un mal momento y no estuve con ella.

-¿Qué desea?- me preguntó de pronto la mujer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser Sue ¿no?- ella me miró más detenidamente al ver que la conocía –Soy Edward Cullen- le tendí mi mano que aceptó cordialmente, al parecer no era necesario que le explicara que hacia ahí pues me sonrío amablemente y luego miró a Bella.

-Prácticamente se acaba de quedar dormida. Ha estado cuidando de su padre toda la noche- Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación y dolor.

-¿Hay algo que necesite? Con una llamada puedo hacer venir a los mejores especialistas- dije sin apartar la mirada de Bella. Se veía tan indefensa. Incluso dormida se podía ver la preocupación que cargaba.

-Gracias Sr. Cullen pero no es necesario- negó con la cabeza.

-Solo Edward- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me dio una de regreso –La oferta queda abierta para lo que necesiten- le reiteré y ella asintió.

Me senté al otro lado de Bella y esperé varios minutos hasta que ella comenzó a despertarse.

-Tienes visita, hija- le susurró la mujer en el oído y luego le indicó con la barbilla donde yo estaba. Bella se giró sin saber que esperar y cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, ella se quedó estática sin mover un solo músculo.

_Por favor ten un poco de tacto que ella, está sensible y preocupada por su padre_. Acepté aquello más que nada porque también lo había pensado.

-Hola- la saludé con una sonrisa tímida.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó como si no pudiese creerlo. Rebuscó algo en su cartera y cuando dio con su teléfono móvil me miró de inmediato –Lo tuve que apagar cuando abordé el avión. Discúlpame por favor, olvidé llamar- tuve ganas de abrazarla al ver su rostro tan preocupado entre su padre y mi reacción.

-No hay problema- le dije con una sonrisa acomodando su cabello despeinado detrás de su oreja –Llamé a Ángela y me dijo donde encontrarte. Espero no te moleste que haya venido- la mujer se levantó sigilosa para no hacerse notar y caminó hacia algún lugar del hospital. Mi atención volvió con Bella.

-¿Estoy despedida?- preguntó mirando hacia sus manos que descansaban en su regazo. Tomé ambas entre las mías consiguiendo que levantara su carita hacia mi.

-Por supuesto que no princesa. Es solo que me hubiese gustado que me llamaras para decirme lo que te estaba pasando. Habría estado aquí mucho antes- Bella pensó unos segundos algo en su cabeza y luego me miró afligida.

-¿Pero y tu reunión con los franceses?- sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Luego hablaremos de eso. Mejor dime ¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre?- su semblante se contrajo de dolor.

-Sufrió de una hipertensión pulmonar. Llegó al hospital sin poder respirar con los labios y las uñas azules- mis manos estaban sobre las suyas y las apreté más fuerte para que entendiera que estaba ahí, con ella. –Se le produjo por una embolia pulmonar. Un coágulo que taponó una arteria pulmonar- sollozó levemente. –En cuanto llegaron estabilizaron su ritmo cardiaco y lo conectaron al respirador por la falta de oxigeno en los otros órganos. Por la madrugada lo llevaron a quirófano para quitar el coágulo. El doctor dijo que la operación estuvo bien y pero que habrá que esperar unos días para saber como evolucionarán el resto de los órganos. Pero tiene buenas expectativas- sonrío levemente. –Por el momento espero a que despierte de la anestesia- añadió más calmada.

-El estará bien Bella, es un Swan y por lo que voy descubriendo los Swan son personas muy fuertes- le dije acariciando su mejilla manchada con su maquillaje por las lágrimas derramadas. -Como le dije a tu madrastra- ella frunció el ceño y sonreí porque se veía adorable así. –A Sue- corregí y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. –Lo que necesiten pueden pedírmelo sin importar el qué- ella mordió su labio y asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo aún con su carita entre incrédula y desconfiada. –El viaje a Francia era muy importante. No quiero ser la causante de…- sin poder resistirme me acerque para besarla. Ella en un comienzo no reaccionó pero insistí con mi lengua tocando sus labios para que me dejara entrar.

Me apegué más a ella entre su asiento y el mío tomándola por la cintura. Solo con sentir sus labios y tener mis manos sobre su cuerpo comprendí cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la extrañaba aunque solo hubiesen pasado un par de días.

Ella me dio el permiso necesario abriendo levemente sus labios e introduje mi lengua para degustar su sabor, sintiendo incluso como su respiración se aceleraba un poco más de lo normal. Una de mis manos viajó hasta su nuca para aferrarme a ella y que no se alejara.

Comenzó como un beso hambriento pero que pronto tuve que frenar por el lugar poco apto.

-Lo siento- me excusé pero ella sonrío dulcemente y se acercó para dejar un casto beso sobre mis labios.

-Lo necesitaba- reconoció en un suspiro con sus ojos cerrados y al abrirlos de inmediato se ruborizo.

_¡Nos necesitaba! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Nos necesitaba! Dile algo romántico_, _dile_. Insistió y yo pensé que decirle. Sinceramente nunca le decía nada romántico a las mujeres pero reconocía que con Bella las cosas eran distintas.

-Primero que todo, estoy donde quiero estar. Donde necesito estar- puntualicé mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que viera la verdad en los míos. –Y en éste momento me doy cuenta que ha sido la más sabia decisión que he tomado últimamente- me acerqué nuevamente sin soltarla de la nuca y volví a besarla. Sus labios eran adictivos para mí.

-¿Pero que sucederá con tu negocio en Francia?- preguntó preocupada.

-Éstas son las ventajas de ser el Gerente principal. Puedo darme las licencias que estime convenientes- le sonreí para que se tranquilizara. Lo que menos necesitaba es tener más preocupaciones.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó dudosa.

_¿Puede que este sea un buen momento para que le digas lo que sientes? Así ella se sentirá apoyada por nosotros._

-No, no lo es- dije mirándola a los ojos. No sabría decir si dije aquello pensando en ella o en mi ¿Quién de los dos no estaba preparado?

-¿Estás o no estás seguro?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Lo estoy. Solo estaba pensando en que no quiero dejarte hasta saber que tu padre está bien- besé la punta de su nariz y justo en ese momento entro su madra… Sue junto a un doctor.

Ambos nos levantamos de los asientos y la mujer me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice y luego miró a Bella de la misma manera.

-El doctor viene a darnos noticias de Charlie- informó. Yo iba a girarme para dejarlas a solas pero me sorprendí cuando Bella tomó mi mano para que me quedara a su lado.

-Quédate conmigo –susurró para mí y yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella volvió toda su atención al doctor.

-Charlie está completamente fuera de peligro,- las mujeres dieron dos fuertes suspiros- Comenzaremos a ponerle heparina a dosis bajas, es un anticoagulante que evitará que se vuelva a producir la embolia en el caso de que haya quedado algún pequeño trombo o haya alguno en plena formación. Para cuando le demos el alta, Charlie tendrá que hacer mucho ejercicio

-¿Puede recibir visitas?- le preguntó Sue. El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

-Aún está un poco dormido pero puede escuchar- dijo él.

-Ve tú primero, hija- dijo cariñosamente la mujer.

-No Sue, tú lo encontraste y lo trajiste enseguida. Imagino que quieres asegurarte que está bien- le contestó Bella.

-Yo estaré con él luego, Bella. Se que él querría verte a ti primero.- Bella se lo pensó un poco y finalmente asintió agradecida.

Bella se giró para verme entre tímida y preocupada. Se veía que estaba luchando por preguntarme algo o callar.

-Ve tranquila, estaré aquí cuando salgas- le dije cariñosamente. No estaba seguro de donde salía todo esto pero solo me dejé guiar por lo que creí que era correcto.

-Claro que lo estará- dijo Sue tomándome por el brazo. –Éste muchachito y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿no?- me preguntó seria pero en sus ojos se podía ver la diversión.

-Sue…- Bella le iba a decir algo, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Como le dije bella dama, para lo que guste- le dije a la mujer quien sonrío encantada.

_Te ganas a la suegra y al suegro y lo demás es pan comido_. Negué con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera.

Bella entró a ver a su padre por varios minutos mientras la mujer se quedó junto a mí en la sala de espera.

Hablamos de muchas cosas a la vez. Como que ella me conocía por las revistas que leía su hijo y que tenía que cuidarme porque todo eso era muy peligroso.

Con sus regañadas me recordó a Esme y a Irma.

-No se preocupe Sue que cada vez que se me entrevista o hacen un articulo acerca de los deportes, se menciona que no es algo que deban hacer los niños sin un entrenador o haber practicado previamente- la tranquilicé y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso espero porque no solo es Seth quien lee esas revistas. Aquí hay muchos chicos que las leen por los deportes alocados y peligrosos- dijo un poco molesta y me sentí como un niño que se portaba mal.

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Bella con ese brillo especial en los ojos- dijo la mujer dejándome una sensación de temor en el cuerpo –Bella ha tenido un par de relaciones poco afortunadas, una más en particular. Espero que no seas como el último- dijo mirándome seria. Tragué seco. Si esto era hablar con ella ¿Qué me esperaría con su padre?

_No seas cobarde. Te has tenido que enfrentar con peores en el trabajo._

La mujer me dejo en completo mutismo. No sabía qué decirle.

-Yo…-

-No tienes que darme ninguna clase de explicación Edward. Solo te quiero pedir que si no estás seguro de nada, no ilusiones a mi niña. Ella ha sufrido mucho sobre todo porque le cuesta dar en una relación. Creo que parte de esa culpa son las sombras que dejo el abandono de su madre- asentí sintiéndome una mierda.

Yo sentía algo por Bella y sabía Dios que me tenía completamente asustado por todas las nuevas emociones y sensaciones. A mi edad nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo como esto.

-Yo la cuidaré- sentencié seguro de lo que me estaba comprometiendo. Antes de añadir cualquier otra cosa Bella apareció con su carita triste.

-¿Charlie esta bien?- preguntó asustada Sue.

-Sí, tranquila. Es solo que nunca lo había visto así. El Jefe Swan siempre ha sido fuerte para mí y verlo en una cama con cables conectados me ha pillado con la guardia baja- me acerqué a ella y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla.

Bella aceptó mi abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Edward, ¿puedes llevarla a casa?- Bella iba a protestar estando aún entre mis brazos. –Tienes que descansar hija, desde que llegaste has estado aquí y pasaste la noche en esas incomodas sillas. Yo cuidaré de tu padre- ambas se abrazaron afectuosamente. Como madre e hija y algo le dijo la mujer a Bella en el oído que la hizo reír.

Sue nos prestó la llave de su coche que Bella aceptó con la condición de que si ella quería volver a casa la llamara y Bella la pasaría a recoger.

-¿Hay hoteles cerca?- le pregunté mientras íbamos en el coche. Lo único que andaba trayendo conmigo era mi maleta de mano con mis documentos y algún que otro informe de trabajo.

-¿Piensas quedarte algunos días?- observé su perfil y cómo una sonrisa coqueta amenazaba con aparecer. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que me hizo tiritar de anticipación. ¿Anticipación a qué?

_Te perdimos_, dijo aquella voz pero de manera divertida.

-Los que sean necesarios para asegurarme que estés bien. Total, soy el jefe ¿no?- ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió encantada. Una sonrisa nueva y llena de emoción que no había visto en sus ojos desde que llegué.

-En ese caso te informo que aún estoy muy preocupada, por lo que deberías quedarte un par de días. Y nada de hoteles, te vas a nuestra casa y ya- dijo con una sonrisa mirando ahora hacia la carretera.

-¿Sue no se molestara, o tu padre cuando le den el alta?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sue fue la de la idea- me confesó dejándome asombrado.

-Pensé que no le agradaba- dije sintiéndome nervioso.

-No te tomes a mal lo que te haya dicho. Sue es así con todos la primera vez porque nos cuida, pero te aseguro que le has dado una buena impresión.

-Eso espero- dije esperanzado.

-Quien realmente debe preocuparte es Charlie. Sobre todo porque tiene su arma colgada al cinto todo el día- dijo divertida y yo no le encontré ninguna gracia a ello ¿conoceria a mi suegro? 

_Bienvenido al mundo de las relaciones serias_, acotó.

* * *

_**Chicaaaaas aquí mi última pubicación...del 2010 claro ^^**_  
_**jiji espeor le shaya gustado el cap y siiii aahhh (suspiro) nuestro bombon esta cambiando y no se a dado cuenta ¿ustedes si? jojojo ya veremos en el sgte como le va con Charlie!**_  
_**No alcancé a dejarles preview porque no me dio el tiempo pero ya salí de vacaciones oficialmente así que espeor vovler con un ritmo como el que tuve cuando comencé!**_  
_**Por otro lado a las chicas que me leen el "El Conde..." tenia toda la incentión de actualziar hoy también pero no alcancé a terminar el cap, así que para el 2011 (la otra semana) les promeot que estara!**_  
_**Bueno en cuanto me reponga de la celebración claro!**_  
_**Muchos besos las adoro y espero pasen una hermosa celebración junto a la familia, amigos y seres queridos en general. Que este año traiga mucho exito y salud para todos!**_

_** MIS PADUs hermosas que ya les deje el testamento en FB ¿que mas decirles? gracias por llegar a mi vida, las quiero montones ^^**_  
_**Nico, Pam3, Aspasie, Lalis, Denii, Betty, Virgi, Sharon y por supuesto mi Rosa ^^**_


	29. Chapter XXIX

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a **larosaderosas** mi hermosa beta que de no ser por ella  
este cap no hubiese estado apra hoy ^^  
Espero les guste :$ ya saben que no es mi fuerte...bueno ahí ya sabrán de que hablo.  
_

_

* * *

_

**XXIX**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Tengo que decir que la casa de Bella era pequeña en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero era muy acogedora y en ella se respiraba familiaridad y amor en cada esquina.

Me gustaba que ella hubiese crecido en un mundo alejado de las frivolidades y banalidades de la vida. De esas que yo sorteaba a diario pero que con ella olvidaba.

-Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí- me dijo Bella mientras estábamos en su pequeña cocina. Ella se desenvolvía muy bien dando vueltas por el pequeño lugar entre sartenes, utensilios y picar verduras para preparar la cena.

-Pero aquí estoy. A menos que te moleste- le dije preocupado de que quizás a ella le molestaría que invadiera su vida privada.

Ella rodeó la encimera y se posicionó entre mis piernas.

-¿Estás loco? Es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado. Definitivamente te consagraste con mi familia, Seth estará por las nubes y yo…- rozó mis labios suavemente –Te estás ganado mi perdón- dijo con una sonrisa robándome otra.

_Por fin acertamos con algo. Parecía que no éramos capaces de hacer algo bueno, _expuso igual de feliz.

-Es bueno saberlo- la tomé por las caderas y la atraje a mi para besarla. Sus labios, realmente los había extrañado.

No entiendo como es que pasé tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de la necesidad que sentía de besar unos labios así. De besar sus labios para ser preciso.

_Simplemente no los habíamos encontrado, hasta ahora, claro._

-Supongo que te iras hoy mismo- dijo entre preocupada y apenada.

-¿Me estás echando?- la piqué con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó de inmediato abrazándose a mi cuello –Es solo que quiero saber hasta cuando contaré con tu presencia. Seguro que dejaste centenares de asuntos pendientes en tu trabajo por estar aquí- se balanceó como niña pequeña.

-Ya te lo dije, soy el Gerente por lo que puedo tomarme esto como unas merecidas vacaciones- dije decidido -¿Sabes hace cuanto que no me tomo vacaciones?- ella negó con la cabeza –Nunca me las he tomado- su mandíbula se desencajó visiblemente y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

-¡¿Nunca? Eso es imposible. Todos necesitamos vacaciones- me acerqué más a ella para dejar mi nariz sobre su cuello.

-No las había necesitado. Tenía que estar presente en cada reunión, en cada junta directiva donde se toman las decisiones importantes- contesté seguro.

-No puedes hacer de Dios omnipresente. Tienes que aprender a confiar en las personas con las que trabajas si no ¿para qué los tienes?- Bella se soltó de mi agarré y volvió a lo que estaba cocinando.

-¿Te has molestado?- pregunté dudoso.

-Estoy pensando- contestó mientras cortaba más verduras que luego dejaba sobre en un recipiente.

-¿Y en qué piensas?- dudó unos segundos en si contestarme o no.

–Pienso en qué ha cambiado para que ahora quieras tomarte unas vacaciones-contestó sin mirarme a los ojos –Pienso en si es un arrebato del momento o si realmente quieres estar aquí- caminó hacia el horno y dejó el recipiente en su interior.

_Tiene un buen punto. ¿Por qué no lo explicas por que ella es diferente?_, negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy aquí porque realmente quiero estar aquí. Quiero acompañarte y darte mi apoyo como sea necesario- contesté y pude ver que ella suspiraba silenciosamente.

-Charlie ya se está recuperando- sentenció como si eso fuese suficiente excusa para que la dejara.

-¿No quieres que conozca a tu padre?- le pregunté y ella se giró mirándome confundida.

-¿Quieres conocerlo? Digo, Charlie es algo complicado con la gente que no conoce y más aún si se trata de un hombre que está de alguna manera con su hija- contestó mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-Correré el riesgo- le sonreí abiertamente para que se tranquilizara. –No me iré hasta que conozca al resto de tu familia- ella me devolvió la sonrisa encantada.

-Ves como puedo decir cosas buenas sin que tú tengas que ayudarme,- susurré bajito para mi conciencia.

_No cantes victoria. Siempre me necesitas para que te aconseje_, contestó divertido.

La cena pasó en un ambiente muy tranquilo. Bella en ningún momento actuó como si estuviese molesta y menos aún se tocó el tema de nuestra pasada pelea.  
Era como si hubiésemos partido de cero, con una confianza renovada que me gustó.

Estaba sumamente divertido viendo como Bella revolvía lo último que quedaba en su plato y se sujetaba la cabeza con el brazo que tenia sobre la mesa. Sus ojitos se cerraban de vez en cuando debido al cansancio y estrés acumulado de la pasada noche. Me puse a reír fuertemente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustada dando un salto, me miró sin entender.

-Te estás quedando dormida ahí sentada- le dije sin dejar de reír y ella se enfurruñó en su asiento. Parecía un gatito mojado.

-No estaba durmiendo, yo sólo…- pensó qué decir y se cruzó de brazos al ver que no dejaba de reír. Se veía tan tierna, era como una niña pequeña.

-¿Me dirás que estabas pensando, no?- aún con la luz del halógeno podía ver sus mejillas teñirse de un adorable rosa.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó apuntando hacia mi plato, cambiando de tema. Asentí con la cabeza y ella recogió la vajilla para dirigirse al grifo y lavarlos.

Caminé hasta posicionarme detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde dormiré?- le pregunté y ella dio un leve brinco asustada. La tomé por la cintura y la giré para mirarla. Podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos.

-Te prepararé el cuarto de Seth en cuanto termine de lavar aquí- señaló el lavaplatos.

-¿Sabes?, hay una maquinita que se llama lavavajillas- dije en tono de broma.

-Sue prefiere hacerlo todo de la manera antigua. Como le enseñaron- dijo despreocupada. Austeros, me gustaba eso.

-¿No existe la posibilidad de que me hagas un espacio en tu cama?- rocé sus labios suaves y delicados. Ella suspiró fuertemente.

-Sue llegará temprano por la mañana con Seth- me informó y asentí comprensivamente.

-Déjame aquí. Yo termino- le dije quitándole la esponja de las manos. Ella me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas -¡Ey! Me ofendes. Se lavar un par de platos y cubiertos- la miré feo ofendido y ella sonrío.

-Intenta no quebrar nada- besó la punta de mi nariz y me dejó en la cocina.

_¿Cómo sabrás cuando ya está limpio o sin detergente?_ Preguntó igual de preocupado. Alcé los hombros.

-¿Cuándo esté suave?- pregunté no muy convencido.

_Creo que Irma mencionó una vez que si está suave es porque aun tiene detergente_, acotó.

-O por que está realmente limpio- dije convencido. Creo.

Cuando finalmente tuve todo limpio, o al menos eso parecía, subí las escaleras al segundo piso para buscar a Bella ya que tardaba en bajar.

En el pasillo solo había tres puertas.

Abrí la primera y una gran cama matrimonial estaba centrada por lo que cerré la puerta de inmediato.

Los suegros.

Las dos últimas estaban una frente a la otra a la misma distancia por lo que abrí la que estaba a la derecha.  
Sobre la cama estaba Bella dormida con la misma ropa que había llevado todo el día.

Fui hasta la habitación del frente suponiendo que esa era la suya y dejé la puerta abierta para volver con ella. Luego volví a la de Seth donde estaba Bella y la tomé con cuidado para llevarla a su cama.

La tendí sobre ésta tapándola cuidadosamente, iba a irme cuando sentí su mano sobre mi brazo.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche- pidió somnolienta.

-Pero ¿y Sue?

-Te cambias de cuarto temprano y ya- me dio un tirón y caí sobre ella. Se acomodó debajo de mi cuerpo y llevó su mano a mi cabello, al que le dio un seductor tirón para que me acercara a ella. Nos besamos suavemente ya que ella parecía no tener energías.

-Bella estas cansada. Pasaste toda la noche en el hospital durmiendo en una silla incómoda. Descansa- le pedí acariciando su mejilla. Ella hizo un tierno puchero.

_¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Podrían jugar al Bowling con nuestras bolas de lo duras que las tenemos. ¡Ahora que se está ofreciendo voluntariamente te niegas_! Protestó cabreado pero no presté atención.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche. Te he extrañado- confesó y un enorme bostezo salió de su boca. Sonreí enternecido.

-No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría aprovecharme de ti en este momento que estás débil- le bromeé besando la punta de su nariz –Pero estás exhausta, descansa que yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Si recobras energías puede que me convenzas- ella asintió de mala gana. Me quité los zapatos y me acomodé a su lado.

Como si fuese sonámbula se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas quedando solo en ropa interior. Se recostó nuevamente y se apegó a mí como si nada pasara.

Un sonido gutural salió de mi pecho.

_¡Qué tarado!, eso te pasa por dártelas de buen samaritano_, protestó. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por acomodarme lo mejor posible sin rozar alguna parte que descontrolara la bestia que rugía por salir.

-Tú puedes, tú puedes- me repetía mientras me acomodaba en la cama y ella semi dormida se abrazaba a mi – ¡Ay Dios!- me quejé cuando sentí sus pechos aplastar mi abdomen.

¡A ver cómo nos quedamos dormidos ahora!, dijo molesto.

En efecto me pasé largas horas mirando el techo intentando poner la mente en blanco, cuanto más lo intentaba más recordaba lo que era sentir el cuerpo de Bella. Sin duda se había convertido en mi infierno personal.

En algún momento debí quedarme dormido, aunque parece ser que hacía muy poco tiempo porque todavía sentía mi cuerpo pesado cuando oí una voz susurrándome en mi oído.

-¡Ey, Edward! Despierta- reconocí la voz de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya debo cambiarme de cuarto?- pregunté frotándome los ojos. Al mirar por una de las rendijas del visillo hacia el exterior me di cuenta que aún estaba oscuro -¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté y al mirarla a los ojos me di cuenta que ella me observaba de manera sensual.

-Las 5 de la madrugada- dijo mordiéndose el labio y rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí provocando que expulsara el aire de los pulmones por la impresión

-¿Qué…?- no terminé la pregunta ya que ella metió su mano debajo de mi camisa para dejar caricias provocativas.

-Ya tengo energías para convencerte- sonrío de lado ¿Quién era ella y qué había hecho con mi Bella?

_Por favor no te vayas a quejar. Será una suerte si llegamos a tener líquido preseminal en lugar de polvo preseminal._

-Quiero ver eso- la provoqué pensando en que se echaría para atrás pero ella nuevamente me demostró la caja de sorpresas que era.

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa que finalmente dejo abierta, sin sacar. Luego me miró a los ojos y comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalón al que le dio un astuto tirón dejándome solo en boxer.

-Muy lindo- sonrío complacida y pasó su mano sobre mi ya evidente erección. Sólo un roce provocador.

-Bella- le gruñí negando levemente con la cabeza –No me provoques si no vas a continuar. No soy de los hombres que dejan a medias si no…- me cortó.

-¿Si no qué Edward?- me desafió con la mirada y se agachó para comenzar a besarme en el cuello. Besos húmedos y sensuales. Mordiscos provocadores y rudos.

Bajo más y más, pasando su lengua por mi pecho, mi abdomen y mi ombligo.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi pelvis simplemente deslizó mi boxer hacia abajo y sin tener la capacidad necesaria para reaccionar, me tomó en su boca.

-¡Mierda!- grité por la impresión y por el creciente deseo que nació justo en esa zona.

Ella simplemente me degustó como si yo fuera el mejor dulce en la boca, estúpidamente bajé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de deseo y una maldita sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios. Mi pene en su boca mientras ella deslizaba su lengua justo en la punta. Mostrándome sus dientes en una sonrisa cautivante.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó como si lo dudara. No encontraba mi voz, verla era malditamente erótico -¿Te gusta?- volvió a preguntar tras darle otro lametazo a lo largo de toda mi erección.

-Sss…siii- dije como un idiota pero no me importaba.

_¡Más, más pídele más!_ me gritaba mi cabeza.

No fue necesario que lo dijera, ella hundió su boca devorándome por completo. Podía sentir su estrecha garganta apretando fuertemente la cabeza de mi pene volviéndome loco.

La tomé del cabello y sin más comencé a embestir en su boca.

-Mmmmhh- la escuché gemir y eso me descontroló aún más. Sentir la vibración de sus cuerdas bocales justo en esa zona aumento mi placer.

-Delicioso Bella…más por favor- le pedí embistiendo más rápido. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como torbellino que acompañaba el tan placentero orgasmo estaba por consumirme. Sus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas y con su propio deseo ella comenzó su propio ritmo.

Arriba, abajo.

Arriba, abajo.

Delicioso.

Arriba, abajo.

Arriba, abajo.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca maldición. Sin perder el rítmico vaivén ella se acomodó de tal manera que con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear mis testículos y tuve que frenarla tomándola por los cabellos.

-¡Detente!- le pedí como pude y ella me miró algo asustada.

_¡¿Razonable? Razonable mis pelotas hombre. Vamos continua_, suplicó.

-¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó asustada sentándose sobre sus talones e intentando tapar su semidesnudez. Me golpeé mentalmente por no ser más cuidadoso.

-No amor, ha sido increíble- ella pestañó y me miró extrañada pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte por lo que no pensé mucho en aquella reacción –Es sólo que no puedo hacerte eso a ti, es por ti no por mi- le aclaré y ella asintió levemente. La tomé por la cadera y la atraje nuevamente a mí.

-Creí que no…- pero negué con la cabeza.

-No quería terminar en tu boca pero sí aquí- dije tocando su clítoris por sobre la tela de encaje hasta llegar a su entrada.

-Ohhh- jadeó ella y su cuerpo se arqueó en mi mano.

Nos giré a ambos dejándola a ella sobre la cama.

-Es mi turno de jugar un poco- ahora fue mi turno de deslizarme sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquel templo de placer. No sin antes acomodarme cierta parte entre mis piernas, molestaba como un demonio pero ya tendría mi recompensa por ser paciente. Me quité por completo los pantalones.

_¿Paciente? Creí que estábamos pagando un voto de castidad_. No estaba para bromas.

-Edward no es necesario que…- mi cabeza ya estaba varios kilómetros más allá. Me sentía un salvaje por lo que solo reaccioné a tomar el delgado encaje en mis manos y como un bruto poseído lo rasgué con fuerza sin llegar a hacerle daño, claro.

-Shhhhh- la silencié –No sabes como he deseado hacer esto- presioné aquel botón consiguiendo una fuerte exclamación de sus labios –Pasar mis dedos por aquí- le dije deslizando mis dedos entre sus pliegues, llenándolos de sus propios jugos –Y entrar aquí- le dije metiendo dos dedos en su interior y separándolos para que me sintiera.

-¡Edward!- gimió mi nombre. Sus manos que estaban a sus costados tomaban las mantas fuertemente.

-No te contengas- le pedí y me acerqué a ella hasta tomar su botón en mi boca.

-¡Ohhh!- gritó ella arqueándose para mí. Entregándose por completo al abrirme sus piernas aún más, dándome mejor acceso.

-Sabes delicioso- dije al degustar de su sabor. Soplé sobre aquella zona húmeda logrando que ella se retorciera más.

Saqué mis dedos ganándome un quejido de protesta que fue reemplazado por uno de puro placer al cambiar mis dedos por mi lengua.

La deslicé desde de arriba hacia abajo entre sus labios, entre sus pliegues, sintiendo como se mojaba más y más.

-Edward…no puedo…- chilló y levanté mi mirada solo para verla con el rostro distorsionado por el placer.

-Vente en mi boca Bella. Quiero probar de ti hasta la última gota- le pedí y ella obedeció enseguida. Su cuerpo se liberó ante mi petición y yo seguí chupando, succionando y lamiendo cada parte de su intimidad.

-Eso es estar en desventaja- dijo un poco más calmada mirándome a los ojos y yo negué con la cabeza. Del bolsillo de mi pantalón extraje un preservativo, baje mis boxer para colocármelo y rápidamente me hundí en ella.

-Mmmmhh- gemimos ambos al mismo tiempo al sentirnos de aquella manera.

-Es hora de devolverme el favor- le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Bella intentó acomodar sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y yo negué con una sonrisa traviesa. Tomé sus piernas y las dejé sobre mis hombros dándome mayor acceso.

Tomé sus caderas y embestí como un loco en pleno frenesí.

Embestí y embestí nuevamente sintiendo que ella me tomaba entero en su interior.

-Ohhhmm- gemí sintiéndome en el paraíso.

Embestí más duro y fuerte.

Sus gemidos eran un fuerte estimulante para que nuevamente el orgasmo amenazara con llegar.

Finalmente ambos explotamos tras la última arremetida sintiendo nuestros cuerpos completamente sudados.

Bella con una sonrisa pícara terminó por quitarme la camisa que nunca fue quitada debido al entusiasmo.

Me quité el preservativo y lo envolví en su propio envoltorio dejándolo dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Necesitaré más energías para uno por la mañana- comentó simplemente dándome un besó en los labios –Oh- dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Ya se podían ver los rayos del sol. Me sonrío traviesa y se acomodó entre mis brazos y ahí se quedó.

Fue así que nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente, disfrutando de un post orgasmo magnifico e intenso.

-¡Te pillé Bella!- salté asustado al escuchar aquella infantil voz gritarnos. Debido al susto salté en mi lugar y luego sentí el duro suelo impactarme de lleno en el trasero. Dos risitas se escucharon a causa de mi caída.

* * *

_**:$ Espero y les haya gustado el pequeño cap, no es mi fuerte pero va con cariño ^^**_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero me tomé una semana completa apra acabar el epilogo de "El Conde Montepuclano" era el cap final así que no queria**  
**dejar nada en el olvido. ahora bien, este cap es cortito porque lo he sacado hoy mismo y de no ser po**  
**increible Rosa lo hubiese publicado a la vuelta. ¡Siiiiiii! mañana me voy de vacaciones así que descansaran de mi =P**  
**jojojo yo me tomaré descansos universitarios y literarios para volver con más ideas!**  
**Siiiiii ya tengo una nueva idea jijijiji peor ya sabrán de que va!**  
**Las quiero mis hermosas, a la vuelta les escribiré enseguida otro cap!**  
**Besos se me cuidan xoxo!**_

**Lokii ^.^**

_**A MIS PADU´S QUE LAS EXTRAÑARÉ MONTONES, NO ME VAYAN A OLVIDAR EH!  
**_


	30. Chapter XXX

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a mi super beta hermosa **larosaderosas**_

_Y por supuesto este Capitulo va de regalo con todo mi cariño para mi **Nicole**!_  
_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**LokiiCita se desprende de sus ropas mundanas y queda con un sexy bikini, despliega sus alitas y carga entre sus manos un arpa que le fueron prestados.  
Como ayudante de San Valentín, comienza a dejar suaves tonadas cargadas de romanticismo y buenos deseos para todas ustedes.  
Ante la hermosa música llena de amor, LokiiCita no puede evitar llenarse de inspiración  
y les deja este humilde capítulo. **_  
_**Y esperando que no sólo hoy, sino que siempre llenen sus vidas con el encanto mágico del amor ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**XXX**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

Las risitas continuaron mientras yo seguía con el culo estampado en el suelo.

-Sal de ahí que ya nos han pillado- dijo Bella. Al menos por el tono de su voz supe que no todo estaba mal.

Me levanté con toda la dignidad que me dejaba la situación. Por suerte me había puesto el bóxer en horas de la madrugada.

-Esto te costara un enooooorme helado- enfatizó el pequeño. Me levanté tímidamente asomando mi cabeza como un signo de paz.

Bella con una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo sonreía entre avergonzada y divertida. Cuando me giré para ver al niño que nos había descubierto él estaba con su boca abierta ampliamente mirando en mi dirección.

-¿Hola?- saludé no muy seguro de cómo hablarle, además el niño se veía casi en un estado de shock por lo que comencé a ponerme nervioso.

-El es Seth- lo presentó Bella. El pequeño seguía sin quitar sus ojos de mí y su boca seguía abierta ampliamente formando una gran "O". Seguí mirándolo a los ojos para esperar alguna reacción ya que seguía estando en el mismo lugar.

_Algo me dice que ese pequeño será nuestro mejor aliado_, comentó y podía jurar que sonreía maliciosamente.

-Es solo un niño- protesté viendo como el pequeño sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Seth, el es Edward-le dijo Bella al pequeño. Lo empujó levemente hacia mí y los ojos del pequeño brillaron con más intensidad.

-Lo… sé- contestó sin pestañear. Sonreí enternecido.

Sin dejar de mirar al pequeño me acerqué lentamente a él y de paso tomé mi pantalón que se encontraba sobre el suelo cerca de la cama. Me los coloqué sin dejar de sonreírle al pequeño, ya en frente de él le tendí mi mano y lo saludé.

-Al fin te conozco, Seth. Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti- creo que a esas alturas el pequeño ya estaba hiperventilando.

-Seth necesitamos hablar de lo que has visto- el tono serio de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Es tan atractiva cuando se pone así de seria_. Negué con la cabeza.

- inspiró fuertemente sin dejar de observarme maravillado -Quizás porque razón, aún así prometo no decirle nada a mamá siempre y cuando Edward me lleve de paseo a alguno de esos fantásticos lugares que visita cuando lo entrevistan en las revistas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Seth!- le gritó Bella –Ni Sue, Charlie o yo te hemos enseñado a chantajear a las personas.

_Di algo tarado. Tener al niño de nuestro lado nos ayudará para que el padre no nos dispare directamente en las pelotas._

-Pero Bella- dijo apenado.

-Nada de "pero Bella" usted y yo hablaremos. Lo que viste no es más que un amigo durmiendo en mi cuarto para mayor comodidad ya que hay que ser hospitalarios. Yo dormí en el tuyo- mintió pero no fui capaz ni de sonreír solo de verla seria. Ella demostraba su autoridad como hermana mayor al enseñarle valores a su hermano. Omitir información no era pecado ¿verdad?

_Aunque lo fuese creo que en nuestro caso es una buena obra. El pequeñín quedaría traumado de por vida._

-Bella yo no tengo problemas en llevarlo conmigo- comenté erróneamente.

-¡Siiiii!- gritó Seth entusiasmado. Bella me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sin entender su mirada.

_La estas desautorizando enfrente de su hermano idiota. _

-Tú, a tu cuarto que ya hablaremos- le dijo apuntando con el dedo a su hermano quien corrió de inmediato algo asustado - Tú, vístete enseguida que Sue debe estar abajo esperándonos- asentí con la cabeza casi igual de asustado que Seth. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-Lo que dije acerca de salir con Seth es verdad. Por mí no hay problema en salir con él si así evitamos que comente algo en frente de Sue o de tu padre- le dije sinceramente.

-Está mal lo que hiciste Edward. Seth técnicamente nos chantajeó para no delatarnos, yo intenté darle una lección y resulta que me desautorizas delante de él. Eso nunca debes hacerlo- me regañó cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo hice con esa intención. Yo solo quería aligerarte los posibles problemas que podrías tener con él- tomé mi camisa y comencé a abotonarla.

-Se que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones pero debías esperar a que Seth ya no estuviese- caminó hasta la puerta –Tienes que aprender Cullen que ciertas tácticas de autoridad también se utilizan en la vida cotidiana- Bella salió de su cuarto dejándome solo y con la cabeza un tanto revuelta.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien realmente había tenido muy poco tacto y el día que tuviese hijos eso no debía suceder o tendría los mismos problemas que Carlisle tenia con Esme cuando él intercedía por Jasper y por mi ante ella.

_Un momento ¿Desde cuándo va en la misma frase "Cullen" e "hijos?_, preguntó asustado y a decir verdad yo también me asusté.

-Será mejor que termine de vestirme- di por terminado el tema.

Cuando sentí que estaba presentable a pesar de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior por lo que estaba un poco arrugada, decidí bajar.

_Recuerda sacar el encanto Cullen a flote, esa señora me da un poco de miedo._ Asentí con la cabeza, ya éramos dos.

-Qué nos esperará cuando conozcamos al padre- suspiré y salí del cuarto.

Fue cosa de que pusiera un pie en el último peldaño para que el niño prácticamente se lanzara sobre mí.

- ¿no tiene nada de malo verdad?- respiro fuertemente al finalizar.

-Tranquilo- le pedí sintiéndome mareado -Uhm pero tu hermana puede enojarse conmigo- me arrodillé frente a él.

-Bella dijo que eran amigos- confesó con una sonrisa divertida y se acercó más a mí –pero yo no lo creo, ya no soy un bebé- me susurró al oído sacándome varias risas.

-Eres un niño inteligente- le respondí en el mismo tono revolviendo sus cabellos –Ya veremos qué podemos hacer- le guiñé un ojo y el niño comenzó a saltar como una de esas pelotas saltarinas.

-¡Yujuu!- gritó entusiasmado.

-Pero tiene que quedar como secreto- le susurré para que dejara de gritar. Él asintió vigorosamente tapándose la boca para dar énfasis a que se mantendría callado.

Finalmente Seth me llevó hasta la cocina en donde vi a Sue hablando con Bella, ambas se quedaron en silencio en cuanto me vieron aparecer.

_Seguro hablaban de nosotros, bueno de ti._ Corrigió y asentí en acuerdo.

Sue me saludó de manera cortés pero aún así me ponía nervioso ya que me miraba cada tanto como si estuviese analizándome.

Por suerte Seth no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido y Bella me miraba meticulosamente pensando si yo tenía algo que ver o no en la actitud tranquila del niño.

_Tranquilo, ella se lo está tomando con diversión_. Acotó y yo miré a Bella quien me guiñó un ojo y me tranquilizó.

La mañana fue bastante tranquila, entre ella y Sue se encargaron de preparar el desayuno mientras yo hacía de "niñero".

Incluso Jasper me llamó al celular para informarme que habían llegado a Francia y que estaba a minutos de entrar a la reunión. Me tranquilizó diciendo que él podría encargarse de todo y que ante cualquier problema me llamaría para consultarme antes de tomar una decisión.  
Fue enfático en decir que lo primordial para mi era acompañar a Bella en estos momentos y que el trabajo podía esperar.

_Si él lo dice así debe ser, Alice debe ocupar bastante energía así que ha de tener experiencia._

Estaba intentando revisar las noticias de economía desde mi BlackBerry pero con una pequeña cotorra llamada Seth me era imposible concentrarme.

-Fue fantástico como manejaste la ola en el campeonato de Surf en el 2008 y qué decir de escalar aquel volcán en el 2009- comentaba animado.

-Seth, ¿me dejarías…?

-Tus saltos en bungee son fantásticos. Bella dice que yo no puedo saltar aún porque soy muy pequeño pero ella no entiende que para esto no importa la edad sino las ganas- su ímpetu me hizo sonreír.

-Si tú hermana lo dice es porque así es. Ahora, ¿me dejarías enviar unos…?- fui cortado nuevamente.

-¿Eso es una BlackBerry? Yo quisiera tener un teléfono móvil como esos pero mamá no me deja tener uno- protestó y no pude evitar bufar audiblemente.

-¡Seth! ¿Ordenaste tus juguetes que estaban en el patio?- le gritó su madre logrando que el niño reaccionara y saliera disparado como una bala.

_Alabada sea su madre_. Estuve completamente de acuerdo.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y con eso a la hora del almuerzo.

Ambas mujeres trabajaban con gracia y agilidad mientras yo debía ayudar a poner la mesa…junto con Seth que no dejaba de hablar.

_¿En algún momento se cansará? _Negué con la cabeza al no tener una respuesta concreta ¿Era así a su edad?

Miré los cubiertos que Sue dejó sobre la mesa ¿no acostumbraban a utilizar todos los servicios y la vajilla?

_Mejor no preguntes e imita lo que hace el niño._

Coloqué cada cubierto en la mesa como lo hacía Seth, vasos platos.

-Aprendes rápido Cullen- se burló Bella dándose cuenta que estaba siguiendo a Seth e involuntariamente no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente.

Esto era absurdo, ni con mis enemigos más acérrimos me ponía nervioso.

La hora de la comida no mejoró mucho en el sentido en que Seth no dejaba de recordarme las muchas cosas que había leído en las distintas revistas y preguntarme acerca de que pensaba de tal crítica.

Las mujeres no dejaban de reírse a mi costa.

-Sabes Seth, Edward pronto tendrá adrenalina pura aquí en Forks- comentó Bella y yo la miré con el ceño fruncido al no entender. –Charlie querrá hablar con él ¿sabes?- y sentí que mi rostro perdía el color.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas y no pude más que unirme a ellos.

Ver a Bella reír de esa manera me hizo sentir extraño, sentía la necesidad de volver a repetirlo una y otra vez y así asegurarme que ella estuviese feliz por mi causa.

-¡Bella! No seas así- miré a la mujer que por unos segundos me cayó en gracia pensando que me estaba defendiendo –Tu padre hará más que eso si el muchacho no es de su agrado- y las carcajadas volvieron más fuertes que nunca al ver mi rostro de pocos amigos.

Estábamos en eso cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, pensé en no contestar pero cuando vi en la pantalla "Jenks" me tensé de inmediato. Me disculpé educadamente y me retiré del comedor no sin antes ver que Bella me miraba preocupada.

Caminé hasta el saloncito y me acerqué a la ventana mirando al exterior a través del visillo. El verde musgo era lo que predominaba en este lugar.

-Cullen- fue mi saludo.

-Disculpe Señor Cullen que lo moleste a su número privado pero intenté localizarlo en su oficina y me dijeron que estaba de viaje…- su voz sonaba tan nerviosa.

-Espero que sea algo importante- sentí una masa de nervios alojarse en mi estómago. Sabia que eso debía ser ya que de otro, modo Jenks no me llamaría a mi celular.

-Cla…claro señor- tartamudeó –Tengo noticias acerca de la pareja, los Masen, que me pidió que investigara- tragué en seco y las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

-Estoy en un asunto personal en estos momentos pero te llamaré en cuanto esté de regreso. Espero que el informe sea detallado y sin espacios en blanco esta vez- zanjé con altivez más que nada para esconder los nervios.

-Así será señor- simplemente corté la llamada y me dispuse a volver al comedor.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Bella en cuanto me giré y me encontré con ella de frente. Sus ojos expresaban preocupación.

-Todo bien- dije acercándome a ella para inhalar de su aroma. Ese agradable aroma a fresias y fresa que me relajaba inexplicablemente.

-Espero no te esté causando problemas al tenerte aquí, se que tu trabajo es muy…- la corté dejando mis labios sobre los de ella.

Estaba asustado y eso no podía negarlo.

Ella con cariño acarició mi espalda mientras me respondía el beso con ternura y algo más que no supe como describir.

-La llamada que recibí no tiene que ver con la empresa. Está relacionada con un asunto de mi vida que aún no he cerrado, por lo que me cuesta superarlo un poco- su ceño se frunció y le sonreí para que supiera que estaría bien. Acaricié su frente intentando alisar ahí donde aún estaban aquellas arruguitas –Es una historia algo triste pero prometo contártela en cuanto tenga la información que me falta- ella asintió y acaricio mi cabeza, tomando algunos mechones de mi cabello.

-Cuando desees hacerlo, ahí estaré para escucharte- espontáneamente ella se acercó para abrazarme y así me quede. Sintiendo su apoyo ante una situación desconocida para ella pero importante para mi. Le regresé el abrazo y así nos quedamos varios minutos hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo.

-Bella ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a tu padre?- preguntó Sue. Bella se apartó de mi lo suficiente como para verla pero sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿ya tienes con quien dejar a Seth hoy?- ambas mujeres se miraron y de un momento a otro sus miradas recayeron en mí.

_¡Oh, oh! Ni en broma puedes decir que si. ¡Ponte los pantalones hombre!_

…

_Creo que las falditas te irían mejor_, rodé los ojos.

-Ya soy grande, no entiendo por qué no me llevan a ver a papá Charlie- protesto Seth mientras caminábamos por el parque. Si, así es, había aceptado a cuidar de Seth.

-Si yo fuera tú estaría agradecido- el niño me miró entusiasmado por escucharme hablar –A tu edad detestaba ir a los hospitales. Siempre hay gente enferma tosiendo, esparciendo gérmenes. Incluso hay heridos que me ponen los pelos de punta- dije poniendo cara de asco.

-Que cobarde- lo escuché susurrar y eso me hizo sonreír.

Nos pasamos gran parte de la tarde fuera de casa. Entre el parque, la heladería y diversos lugares que Seth quería enseñarme, como su colegio e incluso una tienda de mascotas que le gustaba frecuentar para ver los animalitos nuevos que iban llegando.

-Te digo amigo, este pueblo es muy aburrido y no sabe apreciar lo bueno de lo que tu haces- me reí del pequeño al tratarme con tanta familiaridad, como si nos conociéramos hace mucho. Pero me divertía aún más que me hablara como si fuésemos de la misma edad.

-¿Y tú si sabes apreciarlo?- le pregunté siguiéndole el tema. El muchacho iba tomando de su helado con algo de dificultad ya que entre las manos llevaba un par de regalos que le había hecho.

-Pero claro, eso es vivir- dijo convencido y me reí de él sin poder evitarlo. Revolví sus cabellos disfrutando realmente de su compañía, podría ser un niño pero tenia que decir que era divertido escucharlo.

Aproveché la instancia para abastecerme de algunas prendas de vestir en las pequeñas tiendas ya que por la urgencia no había traído nada conmigo, no era lo que acostumbraba a usar pero era cómodo y se ajustaba a la urgente necesidad. Un poco de cosas de aseo personal y estaba listo.

Luego de recorrer lugares, comprar, jugar, conversar y comer hamburguesas que Seth enloquecido me hizo comprar, nos regresamos a la casa y tengo que añadir que era una suerte que Seth se conociera el pueblo al revés y al derecho, pues yo me había desorientado completamente.

Al regresar a casa Bella y Sue ya estaban en ella. En cuanto entramos Seth comenzó a contarles todo lo que habíamos hecho e incluso empezó a mostrarle sus juguetes.

-Pero Seth…- dijo Sue sin poder creer la cantidad de cosas que saca y sacaba.

-Mamá, Edward me las regaló porque quiso. Te juro que yo no le insistí como lo hago contigo o con Bella.

_El pequeñín es divertido, eso hay que reconocerlo._

Bella me miró por varios segundos y creí que me regañaría, pero no, ella me sonrió feliz y agradecida.

Ya para la hora de la cena, Bella comentó que su padre estaba mucho mejor y que en un par de días le darían el alta.

Además mencionó que su padre le pidió expresamente que no me dejara marchar hasta que él me conociera. Sin duda eso me puso algo nervioso.

_Con cojones Edward, demuestra tus cojones_. Alabó, pero claro, era fácil decirlo si no era él quien debía dar la cara.

Los tres días siguientes fueron similares ya que seguía con esto de ser niñera, al menos Seth era el más feliz de todos. Bueno, no es que me quejara, el niño era divertido.

Sue estaba siendo más amable e incluso un par de veces descubrí miradas cómplices que se daban entre las dos mujeres, como si solo con mirarse compartieran información valiosa de la que no me llegué a enterar.

Por otra parte me mudé a la habitación de Seth ya que Sue "amablemente" aceptó a Seth en su cama para que me dejara su cuarto.

_Pero debes mencionar que dos veces te escabulliste por la noche para ir a verla, dejaste de hacerlo cuando te pillaste de frente con Sue que iba a la cocina y tú mentiste diciendo que necesitabas ir al baño_. Recordó.

Jasper había llamado un par de veces más para ponerme al tanto de lo que sucedía con los inversionistas Franceses e incluso comentó que Annabelle, Christiane y Eloïse habían preguntado por mí.

Antiguas conquistas, lo juro.

Finalmente el día de la llegada del padre de Bella había llegado y con ello un revoltijo en mi estómago.

_Tranquilo, si no titubeaste para enfrentarte a Aro Vulturi no veo a qué le temes._

-Es fácil decirlo si no eres tu quien da la cara- dije terminando de "ordenar" la salita con ayuda del niño. Tengo que decir que no era muy diestro en este tipo de cosas por lo que la mayoría lo hacia Seth.

_Realmente tendremos que recompensarlo_, asentí con la cabeza.

-Sería bueno que vinieras con nosotros a buscarlo- me susurró Bella y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-No creo que sea conveniente, quizás él espera algo de privacidad familiar- añadí esperando que aceptara. No me vendrían mal un par de minutos más para relajarme y hacerme a la idea de lo que podría esperar.

-Tranquilo que no permitiré que Charlie te haga sentir incómodo- me tomó la mano y le dio un leve apretón dándome apoyo. Esto era absurdo, se supone que era yo quien tenía que apoyarla después de lo asustada que había estado.

Cuando llegó la hora nos subimos a la camioneta y Sue me pidió que manejara yo hasta el hospital, sentía las manos sudorosas pero dejé que mi máscara de seguridad y despreocupación se instalara en mis rostro como solía hacer en general.

Al llegar al hospital Sue se dirigió hacia recepción para tramitar la salida y el pago de la estadía de Charlie Swan, Seth por su parte no dejaba de curiosear a su alrededor y Bella me aferraba de la mano fuertemente sonriéndome más tranquila.

-¿Estás disfrutando esto, verdad?- le pregunté mirándola con cara de pocos amigos y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-Es divertido ver por una vez en la vida a Edward Cullen intimidado- no alcancé a contestarle puesto que Sue llegó junto a nosotros.

-Ya podemos ir a buscarlo a su cuarto. La señorita de recepción me dijo que tu padre se ha hecho muy conocido entre las enfermeras como todo un Don Juan- dijo alzando una ceja –Definitivamente tendremos una charla entre tu padre y yo- pero con los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a Sue, podía jurar que había diversión detrás de aquel rostro serio.

Como si caminara por un delgado tablón para saltar directo al vacío fue que llegué hasta la habitación de Charlie Swan.

_Definitivamente esto no se compara a saltar en bungee, es más adrenalínico_. Acotó un poco asustado.

Al entrar a la habitación, un hombre de unos cincuenta años estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras se calzaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón.

A pesar de no tener una musculatura estilo guardaespaldas, el hombre era intimidante debido a las facciones de su rostro. Aquel bigote muy bien cuidado y sus cejas en línea recta como si estuviese analizando todo a sus alrededor le daba el aspecto de un hombre serio, correcto pero sobre todo, un padre de familia.

-¡Papá!- dijo Bella feliz de verlo y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Luego Sue y Seth se acercaron para saludarlo y cuando Charlie posó sus ojos sobre mi, sentí las piernas como un flan.

-¿Y quién es este muchacho?- preguntó mientras Bella lo abrazaba por sobre los hombros y los cuatro integrantes de la familia me observaban con interés.

-Buenos días Sr. Swan. Soy Edward Cullen- y le tendí mi mano para saludarlo. Tengo que decir que el hombre daba un buen apretón de mano por no decir más fuerte de lo necesario.

-¿Así que Edward Cullen? – Susurró para si y luego observó a Bella – ¿Y dime Edward que te trae por aquí?- antes de que pudiese contestarle Sue me salvó.

-Las preguntas luego Charlie. Mejor vayamos a casa, estoy seguro que deseas comer algo más sólido de lo que te dan aquí- al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Charlie Swan se relajara y aceptara que nos marcháramos enseguida.

Ya en el auto nuevamente manejé yo con Bella sentada a mi lado. Sue, Seth y Charlie en los asientos de atrás.

Sentía la mirada acuciosa de Charlie a través del espejo retrovisor lo que me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

_Tienes que sostenerle la mirada, esto es como una prueba para él como lo hacen con los delincuentes. Si le rehúyes él pensará que algo escondes y eso si que no será bueno._

Me armé de valor y lo miré a través del espejo esperando a ver si me decía algo, estuvimos así un par de segundos en los que incluso creí percibir una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios pero luego nada. Volví la mirada a la carretera.

Ese día en particular había sido de tenso a más tenso. Al menos para mí.

Las mujeres preparaban la comida, mientras Charlie estaba acomodado en el sofá yo estaba sentado frente a él con Seth como mi fiel acompañante.

Los ojos de Charlie no dejaban de observarme y yo no dejaba de retorcer mis dedos y de mirar su arma desenfundada sobre la mesa a escasos centímetros de su mano.

Si él se lo proponía en un rápido movimiento podía tomarla y disparar.

_Bella jamás permitiría algo así, tranquilo que ya sudas como puerco._

-¿Quién va ganando? - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando desvié la mirada a la pantalla en la que transmitían un partido de béisbol en el que supuestamente Charlie estaba interesado.

-¿En qué me habías dicho que trabajabas?- preguntó y el hecho de que no se le moviera ningún músculo del rostro me ponía nervioso. Charlie en mi mundo sería un excelente economista ocultando las emociones.

-Soy gerente en una empresa de inversiones, soy economista- dije orgulloso.

-Y Bella trabaja para ti, no- aquello no fue una pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Así es señor- sentía que solo me falta un foco luminoso sobre el rostro para parecerme a los sospechosos que interrogaban en las cárceles.

-Eres alguien conocido, ya sabes, alguien que aparezca en televisión- preguntó desconfiado –Creo haber escuchado a Seth hablar de ti y unas entrevistas- sus ojos no se apartaban de mí esperando ansioso mi respuesta.

-La prensa se interesa porque soy muy joven para el lugar que he obtenido en la empresa. No es común que un joven esté al mando de una empresa inversionista que ha crecido exponencialmente los últimos años- omití cierta información que quizás no le gustaría escuchar. Después de todo, los padres siempre esperaban un hombre tranquilo para sus hijas, no un alocado que gozaba de lanzarse en paracaídas.

-¿Tú familia conoce a Bella?- preguntó serio y esperando a que dijera "No" para atacar.

-Por supuesto, señor- contesté sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_Contacto visual_, me recordaba mi conciencia.

-¿Y con que nombre la conocen? ¿Qué es lo que hay entre Bella y tú?- mi boca se abrió justo para dar una respuesta cuando me sobresalté.

-¡Papá, deja de molestar a Edward!- protestó ella llegando hasta nosotros –No hay interrogatorio por hoy, acabas de llegar y espero que pasemos un día agradable en familia- le pidió ella acercándose a él y besando su frente.

-¿Entonces aceptas que será parte de la familia?- lo escuché susurrarle y sonreí cuando vi levemente que ella le guiñaba un ojo como respuesta. Charlie bufó frustrado y se levantó con ella para ir hacia la mesa.

La hora del almuerzo fue tranquila, al menos entre ellos conversaban de lo que harían en los próximos días. Al menos Charlie estaba feliz con la idea de tener qué hacer deporte en lugar de tener que estar acostado como lo hizo en el hospital.

-Me parece estupendo un día de pesca con Edward- comentó Charlie con una sonrisa que me recordaba a los malos de los cuentos infantiles.

Una cosa es tener a Charlie frente a mi haciéndome preguntas, otra cosa era verme a solas con él.

-Estar sentado en un bote esperando a que algo pique ¿puede considerarse un deporte?- preguntó Seth inocentemente provocando que las mujeres rieran bajito, que Charlie lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos y yo le guiñé un ojo agradecido.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer a ti, Edward?- antes siquiera de pensar en una respuesta mi pequeño amigo habló.

-Edward salta por acantilados, cruza volcanes y se lanza por los aviones. Deberías verlo papá es algo genial, Bella ya ha hecho un par de…- el niño se calló de inmediato al ver el rostro de su padre.

-No es taaaaan así como lo describe Seth- enfatizó Bella con una sonrisa y estuve seguro en ese momento que perdía los nulos puntos con mi suegro.

Tras ese breve momento de incomodidad, todos dejamos la mesa y pasamos la tarde entre una película y el silencio incómodo.

No es como si la intervención de Seth hubiese ayudado mucho a mi favor, lo extraño fue que Charlie no me separó de su lado.

Desde su llegada habían transcurrido dos eternos días en los que salí con él a trotar, a pescar, a comprar al supermercado, incluso me invitó a que lo acompañara a la comisaría a ver si estaba todo en orden.

¿Lo malo?

No dejaba de darme órdenes como si fuese su esclavo sin nombre.

Que "muchacho corre esto", "chico carga esto otro", "Eres muy flacucho Ernesto", "Cuando tenía tu edad, definitivamente era más resistente".

_Paciencia, ha de ser una prueba_. Intentaba calmarme cada vez que podía.

-Si claro, ¿una prueba física?- pregunté cuando estaba exhausto. Me hacía mover cajas desde el garaje de la casa o incluso desde la comisaría hasta la casa. Caminando.

Esa última tarde estábamos todos en el living, el primero en levantarse fue Seth que fue a jugar al patio, Charlie salió un momento a la entrada principal y vi como Bella lo seguía.

-Tranquilo, no es nada personal. Solo esta preocupado por su hija y es comprensible debido a lo que ella ha pasado antes- comentó Sue viendo como ambos se iban, asentí con la cabeza recordando su historia con Henry.

-No pretendo indisponerlos y comprendo las dudas del Sr. Swan pero puedo asegurarle que no lastimaré a Bella- en ese momento sentí la necesidad de sincerarme con aquella mujer.

Sue me arrastró con ella hacia el patio trasero donde observábamos como Seth jugaba fascinado con los juguetes nuevos, el pequeño ni se hacía problemas de jugar solo.

-Ambos mantienen una relación de mucha confianza y apoyo. Después de que la madre de Bella se marchara ellos se acercaron aún más. Tendrías que haber visto como estaba Bella cuando aparecí, era una versión de Charlie femenina en miniatura, haciendo las mismas preguntas que él estaba haciéndote y que te hará. Créeme- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo espero no sea un impedimento para estar con ella. Bella me ha enseñado cosas que jamás creí llegar a necesitar. Me fascina su manera de ver las cosas, de entregarse a lo que hace. De luchar por lo que cree y defenderlo contra todo y todos- dije con una sonrisa.

-Esa es Bella, apasionada y entregada con sus sentimientos- asentí con la cabeza. Seth ya estaba formando montículos de tierra para pasar sobre ellos los autitos de juguete.

-Sé como fue su relación con Henry y créame, que no seré un patán como él- le dije mirándola a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad en ellos.

-Lo sé muchacho, lo he sabido desde que te vi aparecer en el hospital- la mujer sonrió maternalmente y agradecí su apoyo.

-También sé que no tengo una muy buena reputación y sinceramente espero que eso no influya en mi relación con Bella. Inconscientemente comencé a dejar todo eso de lado, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que hay cosas que no he extrañado desde que estoy con ella. Creo que ella me ha hecho cambiar- la mujer me miró con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-La amas, ¿verdad?- me sorprendió que dijera eso, sobre todo porque no fue una pregunta. Ella estaba segura y no dejaba de sonreírme.

Salté cuando escuchamos un carraspeo y de inmediato me volteé. Charlie y Bella estaban observándonos cuidadosamente.

Charlie miraba de hito en hito entre Sue y yo como si esperara que pasara algo.

Bella por su parte solo me observaba algo nerviosa, lo sé porque no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior.

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntarle.

-Llegamos recién- se apuró Charlie a contesta. Bella lo observó como si quisiera adivinar algo.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos hacer algo juntos en familia. Quizás un picnic o ir a ver una película- dijo Sue llevándose a Charlie de ahí.

Bella no dejaba de mirarme entre asustada y dudosa.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿tu padre te ha regañado?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Se ha portado bastante bien, de hecho- contestó ella tímida.

-¿Estas bien? Luces algo preocupada- volvió a negar.

-Debe de ser el estrés que he guardado desde que supe lo que le paso a Charlie. Estaré bien, no te preocupes- pero sabía que me ocultaba algo, de hecho estaba seguro que ella había escuchado mi conversación con Sue lo que me ponía más nervioso.

_Entonces este sería un buen momento para decirle la verdad. Dile que te enamoraste como un tonto y tienes miedo de reconocerlo porque la última vez que lo dijiste resultó que tu amada te cambió por tu mejor amigo._

-Cállate- mascullé en un susurró molesto por aquel recuerdo. Bella no era como Leah y de eso estaba más que seguro.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Bella y negué de inmediato.

Después de aquel extraño episodio todo fue un poco más tranquilo entre Charlie y yo. Al menos ahora no parecía que intentara ver dentro de mis ojos. Podía decirse que esperaba a que sucediera algo o simplemente estaba resignado.

-¿Se irá pronto?- preguntó Charlie una vez que estuvimos de regreso junto a ellos. Bella lo miró sin saber que decir.

-Si Bella quiere puede hacerlo, no tengo problema en darle días libres para que lo acompañe Sr. Swan. Yo necesito regresar porque tengo que ver unos asuntos familiares importantes- dije recordando lo que hablé con Jenks. Charlie Swan me miró por unos largos e intensos minutos en los que creí me regañaría.

-Gracias Edward, agradezco que estés aquí acompañando a mi hija- dijo despreocupadamente y me sentí bien ante su agradecimiento –Y puedes llamarme Charlie, hijo- añadió antes de perderse rumbo al living. Entre las mujeres y yo nos quedamos estáticos casi con la boca abierta por el asombro.

-Eso es algo bueno- añadió Sue.

Esa noche me arriesgué a darle una visita a Bella a su dormitorio.

-¿Estás loco? Si Charlie te ve aquí de seguro desenfundará su arma- dijo sentándose apresuradamente en su cama.

-Tranquila. Desde el primer piso se escuchan sus ronquidos- sonreí sentándome junto a ella –Te extrañaba- dije sinceramente. A decir verdad extrañaba más que algo físico, es como si Bella estuviese mentalmente en otra parte a en la que no podía alcanzarla.

-Hemos pasado los días juntos- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, me acomodé a su lado sobre la cama y la abracé a mi cuerpo.

-Aún así no ha sido suficiente, tu padre exprime mi tiempo junto a él- estando sobre un colchón me di cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba. Luego de que Charlie llegara tuve que entregarle su cuarto a Seth y mudarme al sofá.

Seth repitió un centenar de veces que no tenía problema en dormir sobre un colchón inflable pero creo que si se le denegó fue por Charlie. Para hacerme dormir en el sofá.

_Al menos te dejó quedarte bajo su techo y no te envió a una hostal o algo así_, asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo.

-Puedes quedarte pero tienes que volverte al sofá antes de que salga el sol, puede ser peligroso para los avances que llevas- me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos que me daban una tranquilidad que comenzaba a disfrutar más que nada ¿será realmente cierto lo que, Jasper, Irma, Emmett y ahora Sue decían? ¿Estaré enamorándome realmente? Pensaba que los hombres como yo no lo hacían.

-Quiero besarte- le dije sin dejar de mirarla y sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso tono rosa. Sin esperar una respuesta me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y labios con la punta de mi nariz. Sintiendo la suavidad de aquel mínimo contacto. Con la punta de la lengua surqué sus labios y podía sentir la ansiedad de Bella -¿Conoces los besos de esquimal?- Bella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Roce de nariz para no quedar pegados por el hielo?- asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y los besos de mariposa?- ella negó y se veía realmente curiosa –Cierra los ojos- le pedí y ella así lo hizo.

Viéndola así, tranquila con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración entrecortada. Sentí que todo estaría bien, que junto a ella todo marcharía como nunca pensé que podría estar.

Me acerqué a sus mejillas y comencé a pestañear rápidamente, acariciando su piel y todo su rostro de la misma manera. Bella comenzó a reírse ya que al parecer le daba cosquillas.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se quedó observándome durante largos segundos en los que podía ver que miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Me tomó de la nuca y me acercó a sus labios para besarnos al fin, un beso suave, delicado y entregado en donde nuestras lenguas danzaban con una magia especial. Después de varios días sin poder demostrarnos algo más que miradas cómplices o sonrisas divertidas, al fin un poco de demostración. Aunque a decir verdad sentía algo de miedo a lo que ella podría estar imaginándose.

Un día más me quedé en la casa de los Swan, Charlie se veía bastante más relajado aunque protestaba porque no podía comerse un buen trozo de carne, como deseaba.

Pero lo realmente importante es que ya parecía "aceptarme" o tolerarme si se podía decir de una manera.

Bella estaba con su padre en su habitación, Sue preparaba algo en la cocina y yo estaba en el patio trasero en compañía de Seth cuando recibí una llamada de Jessica.

-Jessica ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté cortante.

-Disculpe Señor Cullen que lo moleste pero llamaba para informarle que se han comunicado de la aerolínea que nos solicitan las azafatas, para informarnos que Tanya Denali se reincorpora a trabajar con usted- contestó rápidamente.

-¿Y para eso me molestas?- le gruñí porque me molestara por semejante tontería.

-Además para decirle que el Sr. Carter me ha informado que Bella Swan se reincorporará en los vuelos comerciales- añadió

-Gracias Jessica, lo solucionaré personalmente. Estaré de regreso en la oficina mañana a primera hora del día. Hasta luego- colgué la llamada esperando a que realmente esto no me trajera problemas con Bella.

* * *

_¡Uy! si que he demorado, y esta vez si que me lo hicieron saber. De hecho después de que llegué de mis vacaciones me puse al día con mi propia lectura. Leí fic pendientes, leí libros que mi madre me tenia de regalo y cuando pensé en comenzar a escribir no salio nada porque me sentia triste. Tuve problemas familiares y mi novio se fue a otra ciudad, una que esta bastante lejitos de donde vivo (por asuntos laborales), si a eso le sumo unos "no muy gratos" mensajes en FF. Entiendo lo que es quedar enganchados con una historia y que demorén en publicar. Pero mi pregunta es ¿y que pasa si la autoa está enferma o con problemas? Tengo que decir que recibí mensajes muy feos que me tiró completamente abajo. No tenia ganas de escribir pero por respeto y cariño a aquellas que si me tuvieron paciencia, a aquellas que comentan siempre y no solo para regañar o decir "mejor avisa que no actualizarás para no leerte" sinceramente creo que eso no se hace. No suelo quejarme pero no es la primera vez que alguien a pasado por algo así, así que comentarlo para que no se repita no solo en mi, sino en otras escritoras que hacemos esto como un pasatiempo y deseamos compartir nuestras locuras._  
_En fiiin, como dije arribita_

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI NICO QUE LA QUIERO MONTONES! _**  
_Y esperar que esté día sea el mejor apra ti junto a tu familia, amigos y que no sea tan movidito (muchas réplicas después del 6.9)_  
_A mis **PADU**s hermosas también sobre todo a mi **Ale que se mejore pronto!**_


	31. Chapter XXXI

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a mi super beta hermosa **larosaderosas **_

_Mi Rosa es la mejor, es rápidicima ^.^ así que agradecimientos a ella!_

_Queiro agradecerles a todas las chicas por sus comentarios, he recibido muchos y eso se agradece. No los he contestado todos últimamente  
por tiempo más que nada. Pero ya me pondré al día ^^

* * *

  
_

AAHHHH Y ANTES DE LEER, LES DIGO...NO SE VALE MATAR A LA AUTORA PORQUE SI NO ¿QUIEN CONTINUA LA HISTORIA? =P

_**

* * *

**_

**XXXI**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunté a Charlie cuando le di alcance. Habíamos estado pasando una tarde relativamente tranquila cuando él decidió levantarse y venir aquí.

-Necesitaba pensar un rato- dijo mirando a la nada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- volví a preguntar y él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?- Charlie se giró para mirarme fijamente. Me quedé estática sin saber que contestarle, no es que estuviese pensando en mentir, simplemente no tenía pensado hablar de esto tan abiertamente con él.

-Creo- fue mi escueta respuesta.

-Puedo ver como lo miras hija y creo que él corresponde a ese sentimiento.

Sentí la garganta seca y una esperanza crecer en mi pecho. Intenté no ilusionarme por la idea, si Edward no me lo decía es porque simplemente no era posible.

-No lo creo papá. La relación que tengo con Edward es muy reciente y él tiene una manera de pensar diferente- dije con pesar. Charlie me abrazo por los hombros y me sonrió.

-El instinto que tengo para reconocer a los criminales puedo utilizarlo en otras cosas. Además, soy hombre y puedo darme cuenta de ciertas cosas- me mordí el labio nerviosa.

-Aún así, no pienso en eso papá. Edward tuvo una relación complicada por lo que no creo que esté pensando en tener otra.- ¿El hecho que me sintiera así de mal se debería a que yo si estaba pensando en tener una relación más seria?

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, Edward en un comienzo no me gustaba para ti pero el muchacho se ha esforzado y eso merece mi respeto- le fruncí el ceño. -¿Qué? Un padre debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer. ¡Además Ernesto no se quejó!- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Hiciste lo de cambiarle el nombre?- pregunté sintiéndome avergonzada y el asintió con la cabeza. –No puedo creer que sigas haciendo eso. Mis antiguos novios me alejaban pensando que había otro hombre. Hasta Henry se puso celoso pensando que existía un Héctor- lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tendrías que haber visto como reaccionó Edward, se mordió la lengua y siguió trabajando en el embalaje de cajas- siguió riéndose. –Créeme Bella, me lo agradecerás. Eso sí, no quiero saber que has estado haciendo locuras con él, si el chico quiere matarse déjalo que lo haga solo- él sonrió y yo lo miré con mala cara por su comentario. Papá se acercó para besarme en la frente y juntos regresamos al living. Como no había nadie ahí, caminamos hasta el jardín donde sabíamos estaría Seth.

-La amas, ¿verdad?- escuché de pronto que Sue le preguntaba a Edward. Impaciente aguardé una respuesta, respuesta que nunca llegó.

Charlie carraspeó para hacerse notar, yo no podía quitar mis ojos de Edward. Cuando preguntó cuánto habíamos oído quería contestarle que solo la última parte y que deseaba saber la respuesta, por muy dolorosa que fuera. Mas Charlie dio a entender que no habíamos escuchado nada. ¿Será que él también se dio cuenta de que la respuesta sería negativa y eso me haría sufrir? Estaba segura que sí, Edward no era del tipo de hombres que decían las cosas por decirlas, tendría que estar muy seguro para hacerlo y ésta no sería la excepción.

Él no me amaba y el problema era que yo sí.

Cuando lo vi aparecer en el hospital todo fue como un sueño. Sentir que estaba ahí para mí, apoyándome sobre todas las cosas. Incluso sobre su trabajo, algo que sabía que era muy importante para él, me sentí especial.

Inevitablemente mis miedos salieron nuevamente a flote, no quería ser engañada nuevamente y ciertamente ya no había retroceso para mí, había entregado demasiado a ojos cerrados. Quizás con la esperanza de ser la primera en haber llegado realmente a su corazón.

Cuando Edward me preguntó si me sucedía algo no me quedó más remedio que mentir y decir que todo estaba bien. Si algo había aprendido en mis pocas relaciones, es que a los hombres hablarles de sentimientos muy pronto los ahogaba.

Lamentablemente para mí, ya estaba en un punto donde no podía alejarme aunque quisiera, lo extrañaría y eso era evidente. Quizás con un poco de tiempo, Edward se iría abriendo a la posibilidad de algo más, yo esperaría.

Cuando Charlie comentó frente a todos que Edward podía llamarlo Charlie, sin duda nos había pillado desprevenidos a todos pero fue bueno saber que al menos intentaría aceptarlo.  
Momentos como estos, en los que a Edward parecía no importarle nada más que estar conmigo, eran los que hacían que me enamorase más y más.

La ternura con la que sus manos tocaban mi piel era algo que sin duda me llevaba al cielo. Pero a veces sufría cambios de humor que ni siquiera el parecía notar y hacían que me confundiera.

¿Sería algo espontáneo o un sentimiento?

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de mi padre como cuando era una niña, el resto merodeaba por la casa. Me había pasado cerca de media hora repitiéndole lo importante de su nueva rutina deportiva, lo importante que era la comida sana y sobre todo, nada de excesos de trabajo.  
Sue cocinando, Seth de seguro jugando y podía apostar que Edward estaba revisando su correo mediante su amada BlackBerry.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Charlie acariciando mis cabellos.

-En todo y nada a la vez- me volteé para mirarlo afirmando mi codo en la cama y mi cabeza sobre mi mano –Pienso en si todos mis miedos se deben a mi mala experiencia con Henry o por...- inspiré con fuerza.

-O por tu madre, ¿no?- continúo él por mí y yo asentí con la cabeza levemente. –No puedes vivir tu vida en base a los errores de Renée. Quizás si hablaras abiertamente con Edward podrías dejar de estar tan intranquila con lo que…- negué de inmediato.

-Tengo que darle su tiempo y espacio papá. Creo que esto aún es muy prematuro para él- desvié la mirada para no ver algún atisbo de reproche.

–Lo que si te aconsejo hija, es que soluciones las heridas del pasado. No puedes exigir algo que tu tampoco estás en condiciones de dar- acarició mis cabellos.-Inténtalo hija, quizás el sea el hombre correcto, sino, siempre puedo presentarte a los hijos de mis colegas- bromeó con una sonrisa que me recordaba a mis años de infancia y el me defendía cuando Sue ponía orden

-Papá- lo regañé, más mi actuación salió horrible pues me puse a reír junto a él.

Cuando bajamos para comer no encontré a Edward por ninguna parte.

-Salió al exterior a hablar por teléfono- me dijo Sue sin que le preguntara.

Justo en el momento en el que salí a buscarlo el colgaba el teléfono y se giró. Se le notaba ansioso y nervioso.

-¿Todo bien?- aquella pregunta se estaba repitiendo más de lo que quisiera entre nosotros dos. Es como si se hubiese instaurado una especie de secreto de estado en cuanto a lo que sentíamos o pensábamos.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo unos problemas en la empresa- ¿no hay motivo para no creerle, no? –Eso sí, tendré que viajar esta tarde- hice un puchero que fue recompensado con un tierno abrazo.

-Pensé que te quedarías al menos hasta mañana- protesté como una niña pequeña.

-Lo sé, yo también lo tenía pensado así pero tengo que llegar a solucionar unos inconvenientes. De todos modos sabes que te puedes quedar con Charlie lo que consideres necesario, ya veré como me las arreglo,- sonrió de aquella manera que me quitaba las palabras de la boca. Edward se acercó lento y me besó en los labios como si saboreara dulce en ellos.

Esa misma tarde lo fui a dejar al aeropuerto de Olympia.

-Buen viaje- me despedí de él sintiéndome casi como una abnegada mujer que despide a su hombre.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- susurró acercándose a mi oído. Asentí con la cabeza curiosa por lo que tenía que decir. –Te extrañaré y no me da vergüenza reconocerlo- sentí las mejillas teñirse de un fuerte rosa.

-Yo…también,- dije sintiéndome una tonta. ¿Qué pasó con la madurez que adquirí durante los años? A la basura.

Nos besamos con ansiedad y cierta tristeza por tener que separarnos. Estos días en los que habíamos "convivido", por así decirlo, habían sido geniales. Sobre todo porque él había conocido mi entorno, en el que crecí y me hice la mujer que era. Si a eso le sumamos que conoció a mi familia y a ésta pareció agradarles, todo iba mucho mejor.

Tras la ida de Edward, Seth lucía más aburrido e incluso triste.

-No quería que se fuera- protestó haciendo un puchero que me hizo sonreír.

-Lo sé y también sé que él no quería irse ya que estaba muy entretenido contigo- Seth sonrió maravillado como si el mundo por completo se abriera a sus pies.

Los días siguientes fueron un poco más de lo mismo, aproveché cada minuto para estar con mi familia. Lo que si me tenía algo entristecida era que no había tenido noticias de Edward.

Estaba pensando en ello sentada en el jardín delantero cuando Charlie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Bella tienes una llamada!- gritó mi padre desde el interior. De un salto corrí al interior para tomar mi teléfono móvil cuando él sostenía el teléfono de casa. Lo miré extrañada –Un tal Jacob- dijo alzando los hombros y mi expresión se acentuó aún más.

Tomé el teléfono de sus manos y contesté.

-¿Jake?- pregunté extrañada. ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarme?

-Bella por Dios hasta que apareces mujer- dijo tras un fuerte respiro.

-No he desaparecido. Solo me tomé unos días para visitar a mi padre- dije sin entender su preocupación.  
-Te estuve llamando a tu teléfono móvil y está apagado, te llamé a la agencia y nada- pensé en lo que había dicho.

-Un momento, mi teléfono no está apagado- pero lo dije no muy convencida.

-Como sea me costó mucho ubicarte. Estoy de regreso por un par de días en el Estado- su voz se tensó levemente pero no le di importancia. –Así que fui a buscarte directamente a la agencia y ahí me encontré con alguien que me dijo ser tu amiga. Se llama Ángela y me dio este número para ubicarte- claro, Ángela era la única persona en el mundo que podían sacarle información con un poquito de lástima.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema- lo tranquilicé.  
Así fue que pasamos hablando varios minutos, aunque perfectamente podrían haber sido horas. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta realmente que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien que me escuchara y me diera un verdadero consejo.

-No creo que sea el indicado y menos aún el más objetivo para decirte como piensa Edward. Por mi que el muy maln…-

-¡Jake!- lo regañé –Recuerda que fueron muy buenos amigos. Y eso nos lleva también al hecho de que deben hablar ustedes dos- le pedí con cierta urgencia en mi voz. Aunque Edward no lo reconociera yo sabia que en su interior le dolía estar alejado de su amigo, Jake era casi como su hermano.

-No se porque insistes en eso cada vez que hablamos. Entre Edward y yo no hay tema que hablar o bueno, puede que ahora sí- la última parte la susurró pero pude oírlo perfectamente.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- le pregunté y recibí un largo silencio de su parte -¿Jake?- pregunté pensando en que quizás se había cortado la comunicación.

-Si aquí estoy- contestó –A lo que me refería es que nos tendremos que ver nuevamente por asuntos de trabajo. La empresa donde estoy trabajando actualmente hará unas inversiones en Cullen´s Ltda.- asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que él no podía verme.

-Ya veo, por eso estas aquí- no comentamos nada más de aquello. Jake insistió en que actuara con calma con Edward ya que el solía ahogarse. Me aconsejó que no me asustara pero que siempre me mantuviera precavida.

Ahora no sabía si sentirme mejor o peor.

Tras cortar la llamada lo primero que hice fue ir por mi teléfono móvil a mi bolso.

Claro que nadie podía ubicarme si estaba apagado, de seguro se le acabó la batería.

En cuanto lo conecté y lo encendí, vi que tenía seis llamadas perdidas del Sr. Carter y quince llamadas de Edward y varios mensajes.

"_Bella ¿por qué no contestas?"_

"_¿Estas molesta por algo? Si es así deberíamos hablarlo antes de cualquier decisión"_

"_Ahora estoy pensando que simplemente dejaste tu teléfono apagado. Tranquila y disfruta los días en familia, nos veremos pronto. Besos"_

Pensé en llamar de inmediato a mi jefe para saber si había algún problema pero dada la hora lo encontré una imprudencia.

Mejor sería volver y hablar con él personalmente, explicarle mi ausencia y sobre todo que tenía el permiso de mi jefe momentáneo. O sea Edward.  
Al día siguiente me pasé la mañana en familia y ordenando las pocas cosas que había llevado. Después de almuerzo Charlie, Sue y Seth me llevaron al aeropuerto.

-Entrégale esto a Edward de mi parte, por favor- me pidió Sue con una sonrisa entregándome un recipiente envuelto en bolsas de nylon.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un postre que le gustó- dijo ruborizándose levemente. –Mantenlo en esa posición para que no se te vaya a derramar.

Me despedí del resto y me subí al avión.

Cerca de cuatro horas y un poco más estuve de regreso en mi departamento. Lo primero que hice fue asearme y llamar a la agencia para asegurarme que el Sr. Carter estaría.

Luego con el manos libres, le dejé un mensaje a Edward, ya que tenía el buzón de voz, diciéndole que lo pasaría a ver a su oficina.

Al llegar a la agencia me hicieron pasar de inmediato.

-¡Isabella hasta que das señales de vida!- suprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos, solo me había perdido un par de días. Bueno casi una semana pero no era el fin del mundo.

-Disculpe que no le haya contestado Sr. Carter, pero mi padre sufrió una embolia pulmonar y viajé de inmediato a verlo. El señor Cullen está al tanto de todo y él me ha autorizado a ausentarme estos días- me excusé con mi jefe quien asintio con la cabeza.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones de eso Isabella, lo comprendo perfectamente. Hablé personalmente con Edward Cullen quien me explicó en la situación que estabas y de paso yo le expliqué la tuya- lo miré sin entender.

-¿La mía?- pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Pensé que ya lo sabrías. La señorita Denali se reincorpora como azafata de Cullen`s Ltda. y tu puedes volver a los vuelos comerciales- sentí que los colores abandonaban mi rostro. Simplemente imposible.

Edward no callaría una información como esa.

A menos claro, que era lo que estaba esperando para sacarme de encima.

-Oh- contesté un poco contrariada -¿El señor Cullen aceptó de inmediato?- pregunté asustada.

-Eso tendrá que preguntárselo directamente a él, sé que solicitó una reunión con la señorita Denali por el reingreso- el corazón comenzó a martillearme aceleradamente. -¿Hay algo que debería saber Isabella?- preguntó entre curioso y preocupado. Negué con la cabeza mostrando mi mejor rostro despreocupado.

Me quedé unos minutos más con el señor Carter más que nada porque el preguntaba y preguntaba acerca de la salud de mi padre. Creo que en su juventud se conocieron o algo así.

Pensando quizás en la posibilidad de que Edward simplemente haya omitido esa información para decírmelo personalmente fue que manejé hasta Cullen´s Ltda.

Bajé del auto, entré al edificio y subí el ascensor con la boca seca por los nervios.  
Al llegar a su piso vi que Jessica ya estaba de regreso ya que Edward mencionó que ella se había ido con Jasper.

-Jessica buenas tardes ¿Edward está en su oficina?- le pregunté a su secretaria en cuanto ella notó mi presencia.

-Lo siento, pero en estos momentos está ocupado- pude ver una sonrisa asomarse en sus labios. –Está sumamente ocupado con la señorita Denali y me ha solicitado que no puede ser interrumpido- ¿será que estoy buscando justificaciones donde no las hay? Después de todo Heidi ya había mencionado que entre ellos dos siempre hubo algo y mucho.

-No te preocupes Jessica, gracias- le dije a modo de despedida y salí pitando de ahí.

Ya en la confortabilidad de mi hogar no pude evitar soltar un par de lagrimones. Me sentía asustada, estúpida e incluso ingenua.

Desperté desorientada con un fuerte ruido.

-¡Diga?- dije tomando mi teléfono móvil y lo colocaba sobre mi oído.

El ruido volvió a sonar, el timbre.

Me levanté aún con el cuerpo agarrotado y caminé directo hacia la puerta, en cuanto la abrí me arrepentí de hacerlo hecho.

-Hol...- saludó con una sonrisa -¡Ey!- gritó colocando su pie evitando así que le cerrara la puerta en la cara -¡Ey! ¿Qué hice esta vez?- preguntó abriéndola puerta de par en par.

Retrocedí sintiendo la tristeza aparecer.

-Solo quiero estar sola- dije y caminé hacia mi cuarto. Más que nada porque necesitaba la paz que éste me daba.

-Pensé que me irías a ver a la oficina. Escuché tu mensaje y como no llegaste te vine a ver- se acercó para besarme en la boca mas yo desvié la cabeza.

-Claro que no me contestaste si estabas con Tanya- sus ojos se agrandaron y la comprensión llegó –Tu secretaria me dijo amablemente que estaban muy ocupados y que no podían ser interrumpidos por una orden tuya- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Recuérdame hablar con Jessica mañana- lo escuché susurrar para si. -¿Debo suponer que ya sabes que ella reingresa como mi azafata?- asentí con la cabeza. –Y por el hecho de que me hayas cerrado la puerta en la cara, ¿debo suponer que estás imaginando cualquier clase de reconciliación con esa mujer?- Se acercó a mí e intentó abrazarme pero yo me alejé antes de que lo consiguiera. –Sí, supongo bien.- Se contestó bufando fuertemente.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo contaste. Me enteré está tarde por el Sr. Carter y Tanya se tiene que enterar por ti- bufé molesta y el sonrió como si aquí nada pasara.

-Bella no te enfades por cosas que no tienen sentido. Antes de que comiences a sacar tus propias conclusiones, escúchame- pidió con esos ojitos que parecían sinceros.

-Quiero aclarar desde ya que no estoy celosa- dije de inmediato y lo vi sonreír aunque lo ocultó muy bien.

-Bien primero que todo no quise contártelo por teléfono porque necesitábamos hablar de ciertas ideas que tengo- esperé a que continuara. –Lo que quiero decir mi princesa es que yo quiero que tú te quedes conmigo. Inhabilitaré el contrato de Tanya y pediré que a ti te dejen en ese puesto de manera permanente,- en esa ocasión Edward consiguió abrazarme ya que me pilló desprevenida.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- lo miré confundida.

-¿No es acaso lo que quieres? ¿Qué la saquen a ella y quedarte tú?- preguntó igual de confundido.

-Yo no he dicho eso Edward. No podría ser la responsable de que eso le suceda a una compañera aunque esa persona sea Tanya. Yo pasé por eso cuando Henry hizo que me sacaran de mi puesto, había trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estaba y de un día para otro me sacaron simplemente porque me había enamorado del hombre incorrecto. ¿Es eso un delito?- él seguía mirándome sin entender. –Otra cosa es que tú le des alas a que pase algo más- refunfuñé.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?- me acomodé mejor en sus brazos e inhalé de su aroma como a loción después de afeitar y su propio olor masculino.

-No lo sé. Si estoy así enojada es simplemente porque no me lo dijiste tú. Pensé por un momento que me lo ocultabas para sacarme de tu lado- confesé avergonzada y él comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Eres la absurda más hermosa que he conocido- dijo acercándose a mis labios para besarme fuertemente –Es verdad que estuve con ella pero solo fueron 10 minutos. Le expliqué la situación, que existía la posibilidad de que la cambiaran de destino- bufó cansado. –Tendrías que haber visto el espectáculo que hizo pero al final quedamos en que nada estaba claro aún. Necesitaba hablarlo contigo antes ya que aunque no lo creas he llegado a conocerte y sé que te molesta que tome decisiones antes de consultártelo- hundió su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazó más fuerte a su cuerpo. Sentí un alivio escucharlo hablar así y me cacheteé internamente por volverlo a hacer, por sacar conclusiones apresuradas antes de tiempo.

-Yo no puedo decidir por ti.

-No es eso terca, es simplemente saber si te quedarás conmigo- explicó suavemente.

-No lo sé Edward, no quiero tener problemas. Quizás luego la gente hable de que tendré consideraciones especiales y por eso me he quedado con el puesto de Tanya- sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. No quería ser la causante de lo que una vez a mí también me ocurrió.

-¿Qué importa lo que diga la gente? A mí me interesa lo que pienses tú y ya- se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Me sonrió amorosamente y acaricio mi mejilla.

-¿Podríamos probar?- alzó una ceja. –Ya sabes, puedes dejar a Tanya en su puesto. Y yo confiaré en ti, lo prometo- añadí de inmediato al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

-No quiero, ya estoy acostumbrado a viajar contigo. Además aún tenemos algunas actividades a las que quiero llevarte- sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-¡Oh! No señor nada de locuras extremas para mí- hizo un tierno puchero. –Bueno eso ya lo veremos- dije cediendo un poco.

Fue extraña aquella conversación, no habíamos llegado a un punto en concreto pero el simple hecho de saber que Edward estaba preocupado por lo que yo pensaba me hacía sentir tranquila y a la vez una tonta. Fui la primera en exigir confianza y era la primera en no hacerlo, quizás y era yo realmente la que tenía más trabas que no podía superar.

Esa noche Edward pasó la noche conmigo e incluso se quedó a dormir.

Por la mañana fue muy agradable tomar el desayuno juntos, la sensación de que éramos una pareja real me llenaba de pequeñas mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó de pronto haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-No lo estoy- dije frunciendo el ceño pero en el fondo sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

-Como tú digas- comentó con una sonrisa. –Quiero saber si me acompañarás a Inglaterra- preguntó de pronto poniéndose realmente nervioso aunque trato de ocultarlo tomando su taza y llevándosela a los labios.

-¿A Inglaterra? No recuerdo haber visto ese destino en las fichas de viajes- comenté mi pensamiento en voz alta.

-No voy por asuntos de negocios. Es por un asunto personal ¿recuerdas que en Forks te hablé de un asunto familiar pendiente?- asentí con la cabeza viendo cierta tristeza en sus ojos. –Tengo que ir ahí para cerrar una etapa de mi vida- no supe que decir a eso ya que al no conocer la situación, no quería cometer algún error.

-Solo espero que el Sr. Carter me de autorización. Ahora volveré a trabajar para él.- Edward gruñó para sí mismo sacándome una sonrisa. –Tontito, ya veremos cómo arreglamos ese asunto- extendí mi mano por sobre la mesa y él la tomo enseguida.

-¿Sabes que tengo el poder para solucionarlo con una llamada?- añadió con una sonrisa inocente y yo negué de inmediato.

-Ya hablamos de eso y no se arreglara de ese modo,- zanjé decidida. Después del desayuno Edward se fue al trabajo, no sin antes decirme que dejaría todo preparado para que viajáramos mañana a Inglaterra. Lo que fuese hacer allá, realmente debía de ser muy importante si lo mantenía así de ansioso.

Después de que él se fuera volví un rato más a la cama y cuando consideré que era una hora decente para levantarme, lo hice y ordené el departamento.

"_Princesa, pasa por mí a las dos y vamos a almorzar juntos"_

Fue el mensaje que recibí de Edward mientras limpiaba, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios continúe. Cerca de las 12 del medio día entré a darme una ducha y me vestí para salir.

Al llegar al imponente edificio, aparqué sintiéndome una adolescente que iba a su primer baile con el chico de sus sueños.

-¿Bella?- escuché de pronto pero sabía que aquella voz debía ser producto de mi mala imaginación. Seguí caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada -¡Ey, Bella!- mis miedos se materializaron cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo, me giraban y quedaba frente a frente con Henry.

-¡Déjame!- grité causando que las personas que pasaban por la calle saltaran y nos miraran asustados.

-¡Bella soy yo!- dijo como si con ello tuviese que saltar a sus brazos de felicidad. Quité mi brazo de entre sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- mi voz seguía sonando dos octavas más alta pero la cólera comenzaba a emanar rápidamente.

-Estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios, Bella tranquila- dijo intentando tomarme de los brazos pero yo retrocedí.

-¿Negocios con Cullen´s Ltda?- pregunté recordando que Jake un día me dijo que estaba trabajando con él. Si vinieron juntos él debió mencionarlo.

-¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No veo que sea de tu incumbencia- le reproché.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Sabes?, me gustaría que habláramos, hay muchas cosas que nunca quedaron bien entre nosotros- lo miré casi como si le estuviese saliendo otra cabeza.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dije volteándome lo más digna que pude.

-¡Ves, por eso las cosas entre tú y yo no resultaron! Siempre escapas cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas- me detuve en seco y me giré con ganas de asesinarlo, acercándome nuevamente hacia él.

-Si no resultaron las cosas entre tú y yo fue porque me engañaste con la primera modelo que se te cruzó por delante- en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanta rabia había estado guardando hacia él.

-Nosotros ya estábamos mal Bella, tu decías que me amabas pero nunca te entregaste. No como yo necesitaba- mi boca se abrió levemente por el impacto.

-¡¿Resulta que ahora la culpa es mía?- le grité sin poder creerlo.

-Baja la voz Bella, será mejor que esto lo hablemos en privado- intentó llevarme con él.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, las cosas quedaron más que claras. Ahora por favor déjame tranquila- le pedí con una suplica implícita y así salir de ahí casi corriendo.

Me subí al elevador y solo en ese momento pude relajar mi cuerpo, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta realmente lo mucho que me había afectado lo que me había dicho: _"Nunca te entregaste. No como yo necesitaba",_ comencé a negar fervientemente con la cabeza, no dejaría que me afectara más.

Cuando llegué al piso de Edward me sorprendió no ver a Jessica, en su lugar estaba una mujer de unos cuarenta años que me sonrió amablemente en cuanto me vio.

-¿Debes ser Bella no?- asentí con la cabeza y la mujer me explicó que Edward ya le había hablado de mi. Me hizo pasar a una salita de espera donde me sirvió un café ya que le tomaría unos minutos terminar una reunión con unos inversionistas. Me pregunté que le habría pasado a Jessica.

Cuando Edward llegó por mi se le veía realmente tenso, como si hubiese acabado de discutir mas no le di importancia ya que al verme, sonrió realmente encantado.

-¿Lista para almorzar?- Asentí besando sus labios.

Pasamos un agradable momento en un restaurante muy acogedor, nada de muchas excentricidades a las que seguro estaba acostumbrado. Hablamos acerca de su familia y como Esme literalmente le hizo jurar que iríamos juntos a cenar uno de estos días con ella.

Le pregunté además sobre Jessica y la mujer amable que me atendió. Edward fue categórico en decirme que no la había despedido que podía estar tranquila, ya que me decía que era la salvadora de todos los puestos en su empresa, simplemente hizo un cambio de personal.

-Era algo pendiente que teníamos, ¿recuerdas que cuando te conocí te dije que estaba enojado contigo porque me gustaste sin conocerme? Bueno Jessica me había dicho que tú te negaste a trabajar para mí, digamos que tenía una deuda pendiente. No me gustan las mentiras o que me oculten cosas- zanjó.

No quise arruinar el momento preguntándole acerca de Henry y si se había dado cuenta que era el mismo Henry que le hablé meses atrás. De hecho hasta me puse un poco nerviosa pensando en que el podía tomarlo como una omisión deliberada.

Cuando acabamos en el restaurante lo llevé de regreso a su oficina ya que habíamos ido en mi auto. Edward me aseguró que pasaría por su departamento para ir por algunas ropas y que en la noche estaría en mi departamento para que nos fuéramos juntos por la mañana al aeropuerto.

Y así fue.

Esa noche estuvimos juntos una vez más y a decir verdad cada vez sentía que me unía más a él, esto ya no era solo sexo entre él y yo. Con cada caricia yo dejaba un poco de mí, un pedacito más de sentimiento. Podía asegurar que por mi parte yo hacía el amor.

Por la mañana, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me sentía realmente nerviosa, estar ahí, donde un par de semanas atrás había estado pero como una trabajadora más y ahora como una invitada.

En efecto cuando aparecí de la mano con Edward; Heidi, Riley y su copiloto me miraron sin poder creerlo pero la mirada de Tanya era muy distinta, era algo que no podía describir con precisión pero me dije a mi misma que tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Tranquila- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras del avión.

Todo era muy extraño desde ésta perspectiva, nunca me había gustado que me atendieran como si fuera una desvalida y no comenzaría a ser ahora la excepción.

Las únicas veces que acepté fue cuando era estrictamente necesario, como las horas de la comida. Edward de tanto en tanto intentaba darme apoyo moral pero la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba enfrascado en su laptop tecleando correos, revisando informes. Incluso contestando llamadas importantes, supuse que sería acerca de este nuevo negocio que lo tendría bastante cerca de Jake. Tampoco quise preguntarle sobre él ¿Para qué llenarlo de tensiones?

-Así que ahora eres su nuevo llavero- susurró Tanya para que solo yo pudiera oírla.

-No soy su…- me cortó con una risita que me erizó la piel.

-Cariño todas partimos igual que tú- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Heidi tuvo su momento, yo tuve mi momento. Hasta tu querida amiga Ángela lo tuvo- dejó sobre mi mesa una taza de café que nunca le pedí. –Te aconsejo que lo disfrutes y te lo digo en serio, no creas que me interesa. Yo ya tuve mi momento feliz y lo dejé antes de que me hiciera añicos el corazón- el corazón se me aceleró y la boca se me secó. Después de todo, lo que Tanya decía no se alejaba tanto de la realidad, simplemente yo tenía que pensar que el había sido así en el pasado, pero no conmigo ahora, en el presente.

-No me interesa Tanya- le dije intentando que se fuera pero ella no entendió el mensaje y se acomodó frente a mí de tal manera que quedara oculta de la mirada de Edward.

-Somos compañeras desde hace varios años Bella, no pretendo que cambies tu visión de él por lo que yo viví, tómalo como un consejo, como apoyo al sexo femenino. Edward es de esos hombres que viven el momento con la novedad pero pronto se aburre de lo mismo, así ha sido con todas. Y no es por querer bajarte la autoestima pero no eres a lo que el acostumbra, a lo exuberante y fuera de lo normal- sonrió mirando sus uñas perfectamente limadas.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo tengo con Edward, se que te duele Tanya pero ten un poco más de dignidad y supéralo. Edward me contó lo mucho que le insististe para que no te dejara. Como las demás como bien dices- sonreí cuando la vena en su frente comenzó a hacerse más notoria.

-Cuando acepté estar con Edward siempre supe que era por algo pasajero, el siempre ha acudido a mi después de que se aburre de la chica del momento. Creo que le gusta la manera salvaje en que lo hacemos- hice una mueca de asco. –En lo personal me alegro que tengas tu minutito de felicidad con él, no negaré que es increíble en la cama, esos regalos costosos que hace como las joyas,… - sonrió al verme incomoda. -¡Oh! ¿Ya te hizo esa clase de regalos, no? Y dime otra cosa ¿Te ha dicho al menos que te quiere?- palidecí sintiéndome acorralada.

-¡Déjame tranquila Tanya!- grité sintiéndome afligida. Edward seguramente me escuchó gritar ya que Tanya se levantó del asiento.

-Es en ese momento cuando él se aleja Bella, créeme, estarás esperando el dulce momento que diga aunque sea un "te quiero" y es ahí cuando lo perderás- me guiñó un ojo y desapareció hacia el ala de la cocina.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward llegando donde yo estaba. Se veía algo molesto y su mirada se dirigía hacia donde se había marchado Tanya.

-No me puedo quejar, ¿yo me lo busque, no?- intenté hacer una broma de ello pero Edward seguía con su rostro serio y preocupado.

Se acercó para besar suavemente mis labios y me miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad estarás bien? Sabes que puedo solucionarlo con una llamada- negué con la cabeza para no darle importancia. –Princesa debo terminar de revisar unos informes y enviar las correcciones- su semblante se tensó y se llenó de esa arrogancia que mostraba cuando lo conocí. –Es un negocio importante que ha salido a última hora y no quiero perderlo- un beso más sobre mis labios y se marchó sin decir más.

Tenía la cabeza completamente revuelta, entre las palabras de Henry y de Tanya y mis propios miedos, me iba a volver loca.

Simplemente me quedé ahí hasta que en algún momento me quedé dormida.

Desperté un poco desorientada por lo que debí dormir varias horas, cuando miré a mi alrededor una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo al no ver a Edward ni y menos a Tanya merodear por ahí.

Caminé hasta la pequeña pieza que de vez en cuando Edward utilizaba, al abrir la puerta me encontré con algo que jamás pensé ver.

El Cuerpo desnudo de Tanya yacía sobre las blancas sábanas que brillaban como lavanda mientras un cuerpo masculino la aprisionaba férreamente. Las manos de Edward se deslizaban sobre su cuello, pechos y vientre con una suavidad provocativa.

Los ojos blancos de ella se alzaban hacia el cielo perdidos por el placer, estremeciéndose bajo las embestidas con que él la penetraba entre sus muslos palidos y temblorosos, aquellas manos que horas atrás habían acariciado mi rostro con dulzura, ahora se aferraban fuertemente a las nalgas de esa mujer.  
Edward se giró de pronto con su frente perlada por el sudor con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, mientras Tanya seguía aferrándose a sus caderas con sus piernas.

-¡No!- fue lo único que grité ante tal escena mientras el corazón se me apretaba por el dolor.

* * *

_Bien así esta la cosa. Puedo decir que a ésta historia le quedan dos caps más y su epílogo._  
_Subiré el preview en mi blog y para quienes no saben, me cree un Twitter para informaciones... "**http : /twitter . com/LokiiCita**" para quienes esten interesadas en agregarme._  
_Dentro de los proximos días daré un adelantito de la nueva hsitoria._  
_Espero le haya gustado el cap...jiji ya saben que soy cruel algunas veces, no me maten plis!_  
_Nos leemos pronto _  
_Besos a mis padulinas que siempre me apoyan, lo sé ...lo de la huelga es broma chicas pero lo consideraré seriamente xD_


	32. Chapter XXXII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a mi super beta hermosa **larosaderosa **que oficialmente es Beta...jojojo es la mejor! y es mi amiga (ajaja mi momento infantil)_

_Se que muchas querian asesinarme...pero tenganme confianza. Disfruten el cap y nos leemos más abajito.

* * *

  
_

**XXXII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

_-¡No!- fue lo único que grité ante tal escena mientras el corazón se me apretaba por el dolor. -¡No, no, no!- gritaba para apartar aquella imagen de mi._

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- comencé a dar manotazos cuando escuché a Edward, necesitaba apartarlo de mí. Después de ver como pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de otra mujer no podía permitir que me tocara. – ¡Bella despierta!- Abrí mis ojos asustada, desorientada y sintiendo mi corazón completamente acelerado. Al ver a Edward frente a mí, vestido, con sus ojos clavados en los míos mostrando preocupación fue cuando comprendí que nunca había despertado. Había sido un sueño, bueno más bien, una pesadilla.

-Yo…- dije humedeciendo mis labios resecos por respirar erráticamente. Me llevé las manos al pecho y comprendí en una milésima parte lo que dolería verlo así realmente.

-¿Estás bien? Esa pesadilla debió ser realmente mala porque no dejabas de gritar aterrada. Sin contar con que me has dado una buena cachetada al intentar despertarte,- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba la mejilla que se estaba coloreando de un rojo suave.

-Yo…lo siento por eso- dije señalando su mejilla. Me acomodé mejor en el silloncito y Edward se sentó a mi lado empujando con suavidad mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Necesitas que te traigan algo?- preguntó mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. Mi respiración poco a poco comenzaba a normalizarse.

-Estoy bien, descuida. Fue solo un estúpido sueño.- Escupí la última parte cuando Tanya apareció con una sonrisita como si supiese lo que acababa de soñar y disfrutara con mi reacción.

-Tanya trae un vaso de agua y otro de whisky- le pidió Edward. Aunque sonara infantil, no pude evitar sentir cierta felicidad ante su tono demandante y el rostro de Tanya molesto por la orden.

-Edward de verdad, no necesito agua- dije apartándome un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

-El vaso de agua es para mí ya que tengo sed. El de whisky es para ti para que te calmes un poco. Aún estás acelerada.- Ese detalle me gustó, pero más que el whisky que me hizo beber para calmarme, fue la preocupación que demostró.

Edward debió notar lo incómoda que me sentí el resto del viaje ya que, los evidentes cuchicheos entre Tanya y Heidi, sumados a sus miradas, me tenían nerviosa.

-No es necesario que descuides lo que estabas haciendo,- le dije cuando cerró su laptop para quedarse a mi lado.

-¡No tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar murmurando como cotorras!- regañó Edward a Heidi y a Tanya, que se fueron a la cabina de azafatas de inmediato, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de veneno. Miré a Edward por la poca sutileza que había utilizado. –Por favor, no me vayas a regañar por el modo que trato a mis empleados, este caso es distinto porque esa mujer se lo merece. Sabía que tenía que sacar a Tanya de aquí pero tú eres obstinada y demasiado buena por lo que no lo ves- negué con la cabeza e iba a añadir algo pero él no me dejo hablar. –Se que ella tiene que haberte dicho algo que te puso así de nerviosa pero, sea lo que sea, debes confiar en mí y no en ella, sabes que estuve con ella, pero fueron un par de noches sin importancia- asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio. –Créeme Bella, por favor. Estoy haciendo mi mejor intento en que funcione esto que tenemos, pero si dudas de mí a cada segundo, creo que el problema no es mío- Besó mi frente y me mantuvo abrazada a su cuerpo.

No volvimos a mencionar el conflicto interno que me estaba causando la presencia de Tanya, puede ser que Edward tuviera razón y yo no manejé la situación lo mejor posible. Así pasamos las horas de vuelo hasta que aterrizamos en el aeropuerto internacional de Inglaterra a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Dónde iremos?- Edward me tomó de la mano y dejo un beso sobre ella sonriéndome algo nervioso.

-Primero iremos al hotel para asearnos y luego…- se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego me observó fijamente, –necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.- Pidió y en sus ojos había una súplica.

-Por supuesto- dije algo preocupada.

Tengo que decir que me sentí apenada cuando las mujeres se fueron en una van distinta. Edward había mencionado que esta vez prefirió enviarlas a un hotel distinto para que yo no estuviese preocupada por lo que ellas pensaran o lo que pudieran decir. Así que juntos nos fuimos en un vehículo alquilado a un lujoso hotel de la ciudad. Me ruboricé en cosa de segundos cuando Edward pidió una única suite para los dos y la recepcionista me llamo señora Cullen, no sabría decir si Edward no la escuchó o simplemente no le importó.

-Iré a darme un baño- comentó Edward algo distraído. Me senté sobre la gran cama y pensé en qué podría tenerlo así. Debí quedarme demasiado abstraída en mis pensamientos ya que Edward estaba de regreso en la habitación y me miraba divertido. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo más de la cuenta al verlo solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y su torso desnudo con gotas de agua. Definitivamente varias ideas vinieron a mi cabeza.

-Cuando estemos de regreso, lo prometo- dijo como si pudiese adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo no he dicho nada- dije con fingida indignación pero aún así no pude evitar ponerme completamente roja, sobre todo porque Edward comenzó a caminar directo a mí con ese andar felino listo para el ataque.

-No necesito que lo digas, puedo verlo en tus ojos. En la reacción de tu cuerpo e incluso…- me quedé estática cuando se acercó hasta dejar su rostro sobre mi cuello. –Incluso puedo olerte- susurró provocando que la piel se me erizara.

-Será mejor que también entre a ducharme- dije tras dar un salto demasiado exagerado. Con su cercanía me ponía nerviosa. Idiota.

-Pienso lo mismo porque si no, no saldremos nunca- dijo con una sonrisita cariñosa pero que no llegó por completo a sus ojos.

Edward ordenó al chófer que no era necesario que nos llevara. Al parecer, esto era sumamente personal para él, por lo que no quería implicar a nadie más.

-¿Qué hacemos en el cementerio?- pregunté al ver la gran entrada que se veía algo lúgubre y descuidada. Extraño lugar para que algún familiar de Edward estuviese aquí.

-Aquí están mis padres, Bella- me soltó de pronto, con una tristeza que nunca había visto en él, dejándome un par de segundos en blanco. Luego intente procesar lo que había dicho, pero no le encontré explicación más lógica a que había escuchado mal.

-Creo que escuche mal, entendí que aquí estaban…- el asintió cabizbajo.

-Mis verdaderos padres están aquí, Bella. Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron cuando era un recién nacido- tragué seco sin saber que decirle. –Ven, acompáñame- me tendió su mano la cual tomé de inmediato y fuimos hasta la recepción donde había un hombre bajito. Edward dijo un número y el apellido "Masen". El hombre lo observó casi incrédulo. Rebuscó en unos cajones apartados y volvió con una pequeña llave color plata.

-Lleva años sin ser visitado, si es que alguna vez lo ha sido- dijo el hombre sin apartar la mirada de Edward. El asintió, tomó la llave y salimos de ahí en completo silencio. Juntos caminamos por aquellos pasillos grises, y apagados que se formaban entre los nichos y mausoleos. Un musgo denso y oscuro brotaba desde la tierra y se incrustaba en el cemento como si quisiera absorberlo hacia el interior de la tierra.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar una triste historia de cómo una mujer se vio en la necesidad de entregar a su bebé recién nacido al quedar sola en este mundo, sin saber cómo sacarlo adelante. No pude evitar derramar varias lágrimas de tristeza al escuchar la historia de Edward y pensar que él tenía que vivir con ello. Cuando llegamos frente a un descuidado mausoleo su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

-Aquí es- jadeó viendo la fachada de aquel lugar. No había un lugar donde indicara el nombre o a la familia a la que pertenecía.

-¿Cómo sabes que es aquí?- pregunté intentando ver alguna marca que lo diferenciara del resto, además del número.

-Los investigué. Al parecer, mi padre compró este sitio para él y para mi madre para que nadie de los pocos familiares que tenían los encontrara, ni siquiera después de su muerte- dijo con pesar e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Se apreciaba fácilmente que no había sido visitado quizás, desde el mismo entierro de la madre de Edward.

El entró con cierto temor y observó el interior que no estaba mucho mejor que el exterior. Lo único que quedaba del recuerdo de unas flores, ahora solo eran tallos marchitos y secos. Si solo había en un lugar flores, eso sólo podía significar que aquellas flores las había puesto su madre al padre de Edward. Y en efecto así fue, Edward dio un paso más con cierto temor y deslizó su mano por sobre la lápida para quitar la tela de polvo y dejo al descubierto el nombre de "Edward Masen".

Pude ver su perfil triste como jamás pensé en llegar a verlo, sus ojos cristalizados intentaban incluso en ese momento ser fuertes. Se giró sobre sus talones para llegar a la otra lápida y repitió la misma acción dejando al descubierto el nombre de "Elizabeth Masen". Un gemido lastimero retumbó por el mausoleo y Edward se derrumbó en ese mismo instante. Verlo de esa manera fue como si clavaran puñales directos en mi corazón. Me acuclillé a su lado para abrazarlo fuertemente y darle mi apoyo.

-Tranquilo- le susurraba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y lloraba junto a él.

-Yo…no…no sé por qué estoy llorando- dijo limpiando sus ojos como si fuese imperdonable llorar.

-Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Además, hasta los superhéroes pueden tomarse una licencia para llorar cuando sienten pena- le dije con una sonrisa. Una que él contestó a medias.

-Ella murió un par de semanas después de haberme entregado a los Cullen. Creo que no pudo soportar vivir sin mi padre- dijo entre lágrimas que caían sobre mi brazos al tenerlo firmemente sujeto. Lo mecí esperando calmarlo.

-Estoy segura que hizo lo que hizo pensando siempre en lo mejor para ti- le repetí una y otra vez.

-Lo sé. Es solo…- le costaba hablar como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta. –Es solo que me hubiese gustado que ella, hubiera luchado por mantenernos juntos- se levantó para mirarme a los ojos. –Así como luchó tu padre para conservarlos juntos.- Ver su rostro así, surcado por lágrimas que jamás creí llegar a ver, y que me tomara como ejemplo me quebró aún más.

-Tampoco es que mi vida haya sido muy fácil. Aún hay cosas que no entiendo pero así como yo tuve a Sue y a mi padre, tu tienes a Esme y a Carlisle y por la manera en que te ven, se nota que eres la luz de sus ojos- lo besé en los labios. Un beso casto pero con sentimiento.

-Gracias por estar aquí- agradeció mirándome fijamente, traspasándome todos sus sentimientos en esa sola mirada.

-La que tiene que dar las gracias soy yo, por confiar en mí.- Pasamos un buen rato abrazados hasta que Edward me pidió que aguardara un par de minutos. A pesar de que me asustaba un poco quedarme sola en ese lugar, lo hice para darle su espacio. Lo vi trotar por la misma callecita por donde habíamos llegado.

Tal cual había dicho, le bastó un par de minutos para volver. Traía con él un gran paquete de rosas de todos los colores; rojo, blanco y diferente tonalidades de rosa. Me dediqué a observarlo mientras el arreglaba los jarrones con las flores que había traído.

-Les prometo que no los olvidaré- dijo solemne. Una promesa.

Le di su espacio para que se despidiera de sus padres mientras lo esperaba fuera del mausoleo. Cuando salió una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ellos deben estar muy orgullosos al ver en quien te has convertido y agradecidos con tus padres.- El asintió en completo acuerdo. Observó el interior unos minutos más y luego cerró la puerta de vidrio.

-He estado pensando todos estos días si llevarlos conmigo a América o dejarlos aquí, en la ciudad donde se conocieron, vivieron y murieron- dijo mientras caminábamos de regreso a la salida.

-Lo que decidas será lo correcto. Creo que con el hecho de estar aquí ellos ya son inmensamente felices- Edward me observó fijamente. Tan así que hasta me puso algo nerviosa.

Regresamos al hotel pasada la hora del almuerzo por lo que Edward pidió comida para llevar al cuarto. El ambiente en sí era bastante tranquilizador, como si él se hubiese sacado un gran peso que llevaba sobre los hombros. Yo me sentía feliz porque el había confiado en mí.

-Quiero contarte que tomé la decisión de sacar a Tanya- comentó mientras comíamos de nuestro salmón.

-No quiero ser la culpable…- alzó su mano para que dejara de hablar.

-No es tu culpa Bella, es por mi propia comodidad. No te preocupes que no haré que la transfieran de ciudad…aunque se lo merece- susurró la última parte. –Puedes estar tranquila que no haré que la bajen de rango. Solo la transferiré con otro empresario que necesite azafata privada,- dijo con esa despreocupación tan propia de él.

-Sabes que igual pensará que tuve que ver al respecto- murmuré.

-¿Y qué? Bella Swan no parece del tipo de chica a la que le importa lo que piensen los demás- me sonrió de manera tierna.

-No pero no quiero tener problemas con mis compañeros de trabajo. La gente suele hablar de más y se crea un ambiente hostil.

-Siempre puedes aceptar quedarte conmigo- sonrió magistralmente.

-No creo que sea muy profesional de mi parte- Edward frunció el ceño. –Además le dije al Sr. Carter que estaría de regreso en los vuelos comerciales esta misma semana- dije con pesar. -Y a eso súmale que eres un pésimo jefe.- El me miró ofendido y en cosa de segundos ambos comenzamos a carcajearnos fuertemente.

-Soy el mejor jefe que podrás tener. Es como un servicio dos por uno- dijo y alzó sus cejas sugestivamente, causando que riera aún más.

Mi estancia en Inglaterra me la tomé como unas hermosas vacaciones. Edward sonreía nuevamente y en su rostro se reflejaba una paz y tranquilidad que podía asegurar, nunca había visto. Además, me gustaba que fuera tan atento. Recorrimos muchos lugares como simples turistas, nada muy ostentoso y lujoso que pudiese ponerme incómoda.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando llegó la noche. Compartir la cama no solo para hacer el amor fue algo que me produjo mariposas en el estómago.

Estábamos ahí recostados, nuestras piernas entrecruzadas torpemente, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y nuestras manos, sin poder evitar dejarlas vagar por el cuerpo del otro, mientras nos mirábamos con sonrisitas tontas en los labios.

-Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto- dijo mirando hacia el cielo y pensando en algo. –No soy muy bueno con las palabras. Claro, si se tratara de negocios creo que quedarías muy conforme pero en esto, soy algo torpe- reconoció ruborizándose levemente.

Me subí sobre su pecho y dejé un beso sobre él.

-He aprendido que con Edward Cullen, menos es más.- El pensó en mis palabras y antes siquiera que terminara de procesarlas, lo besé.

El no demoró en contestarme el beso y comenzar a entregarse. Poco a poco nos envolvimos en nuestro mundo aparte, las caricias y besos cada vez aumentaban en intensidad. Esa noche una vez más lo hicimos.

Al día siguiente, Edward aprovechó la estancia para reunirse con unos inversores.

Y yo, seguí recorriendo lugares que no conocía.

Ese momento a solas me hizo pensar mucho, en si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto y como me sentía al respecto. Algo de todo lo que dijo Tanya pesaba mucho en mi cabeza. Él no había mencionado hasta ahora nada de sentimientos. Seguramente con los míos sería suficiente para los dos. ¿Lo sería? Esperaba que así fuera porque con su manera de comportarse me confundía más y más.

-Tenemos que ir a visitar a mis padres, mamá me ha dejado mensajes ordenándome llevarte a cenar a casa- comentó esa tarde tras revisar su teléfono móvil.

Al día siguiente regresamos puesto que yo tenía que volver a mis vuelos comerciales.

Heidi seguía aplicándome la ley del hielo mientras que Tanya, aprovechaba cada instante que estábamos a solas para susurrar algún comentario ponzoñoso.

-¿Has ido al Freedom de Emmett? Yo no voy desde que estuve con él. Siempre me llevaba porque sabía que amo la adrenalina, como él- dijo aquella vez que fui por un vaso de agua. –Si no puedes acostumbrarte a ese ritmo de vida no creo que dures mucho.- Me mordí la lengua para no hacer de esto un show. Salí de ahí dejándola hablando sola.

Después de varias horas ya estábamos de regreso, al fin. Siempre me había considerado muy pacifica pero sin duda esa mujer estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

-Nos vemos pronto Bella, y te aconsejo que aproveches mientras puedas- me guiñó un ojo y yo me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Tanya, que lo aprovecho como no lo puedes creer. En los próximos días iré a cenar con su familia, quizás iré de compras con la esposa de su hermano. Ya sabes- la miré con una sonrisa al ver que enrojecía. –No, la verdad es que no creo que sepas- dije digna y salí de ahí sintiéndome triunfal. Nadie dice que una batalla se gana siempre a golpes.

El chófer personal de Edward pasó a recogerlo al aeropuerto y por orden suya, me llevaron hasta mi casa.

-Gracias por venir a dejarme- le dije cuando el vehículo estaba estacionado frente al edificio.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero sé que mañana vuelves al trabajo muy temprano- el tono de su voz era casi monótono.

-Prometo llamarte en cuanto tenga libre.- Me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé con ternura. El contestó de la mejor manera que sabía, con pasión.

-Esperaré la llamada- contestó y se bajó del auto para rodearlo y abrirme la puerta. –Recuerda que tenemos una cena pendiente en mi casa. Esme pregunta cada vez que puede por ti- sonreí encantada.

Al fin había regresado a lo mío, los vuelos comerciales.

Tal cual lo había sospechado, mis compañeras de trabajo ni se tomaban la molestia de disimular que hablaban de Edward y de mí.

_En un par de días simplemente lo olvidarán_. Me susurraba a mi misma para intentar convencerme.

-Tienes que contarme todo lo que me he perdido- me dijo Ángela mientras preparábamos el carrito con la comida.

-No seas cotilla- le recriminé con una sonrisa.

Así fue que mi antigua rutina de vida había vuelto. Sin duda amaba el contacto con la gente, sobre todo con los niños. Tengo que confesar que no se comparaba a trabajar con Edward. Su humor negro y sarcástico, su manera arrogantemente tierna que estaba teniendo últimamente, y, que sin duda, extrañaba. Ya llevaba dos semanas trabajando en los vuelos comerciales y cada vez que podía hablábamos por teléfono o nos dejábamos algún que otro mensaje de texto. Sin duda mí tiempo se había acortado nuevamente, ahora no era solo un viaje a la semana. Había veces que llegaba de un vuelo para embarcarme en otro y así, perfectamente, unos tres por semana.

_-Quiero contarte algo antes de que lo escuches por otro lado- dijo Edward con un tono de voz un poco más serio. –Hablé con tu jefe y le ordené que transfiriera a Tanya. Por lo que tengo entendido, la enviarán a otra empresa igual de prestigiosa para que no te sientas culpable de que cambiará de rango- me mordí el labio sin saber que decir._

_-¿Quién ocupará su puesto?- intenté que la pregunta sonara más en un tono curioso que preocupado._

_-Nadie. Heidi se encargará sola por el momento. Como ves, quiero que el puesto quede libre hasta que decidas volver- comentó algo esperanzado. No pude hacer más que sonreír como boba._

-¿Soñando despierta? Mala señal- dijo Ángela divertida negando con la cabeza. Reaccioné al tenerla frente a mí y me obligué a no dejar volar mis pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba en lo que tengo que hacer- mentí horrorosamente. Lo extrañaba.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar volver con él. Sé que estás con todo eso de "Confió en él por lo que no tengo que estar encima para controlarlo"- recitó lo que le había dicho. –Pero otra cosa es, que lo estés entregando en bandeja de plata a cualquier fulana que pueda reemplazarte- dijo algo molesta.

-No es eso Ángela. Es sólo que lo encuentro muy poco ético, poco profesional- esa tarde habíamos llegado a Tennessee.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Que son excusas, tienes miedo de tener una relación de verdad y te escudas en todas esas estupideces. Quienes hemos conocido a Edward concordamos con que el ha cambiado, y mucho- puntualizó. –Eres mi amiga, te adoro pero creo que la cobarde esta vez eres tú- negué con la cabeza y antes de rebatir lo que estaba diciendo, ella volvió a comentar. –No sé en qué piensas Bella pero sea lo que sea, debes solucionarlo si quieres ser feliz- aquellas palabras sin duda habían quedado fuertemente impregnadas en mi cabeza.

No nos habíamos visto en varios días y nuestras llamadas eran escasas por lo que el tiempo a solas había sido más que para reflexionar, para dejarme más intranquila.

Incluso hoy que estaba aquí, reunida con su familia pensaba las cosas más que antes.

-Bella, tienes que contarnos tu secreto para mantener así de domado a Edward- bromeaban Alice y Rose. Las tres charlábamos de lo que habíamos estado haciendo últimamente.

Los chicos reían fuertemente unos metros más allá, seguramente Edward era el blanco de sus burlas, ya que, él no reía tanto.

-Yo no he hecho nada- contesté algo avergonzada por el simple hecho de desear fervientemente ser yo, quien tuviese a Edward en ese constante estado de felicidad.

-Estas ciega, chica- dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido.

Ya quisiera yo tenerme esa fe, ese amor propio que ellas se tenían a sí mismas cuando se trataba de sus hombres. Yo no lo creía. Edward era un hombre especial en muchos sentidos ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? Sin duda ya se había demostrado que la gente que decía amarme, se iba. ¿La razón? Yo debía ser el problema y eso estaba más que claro. Alguna clase de problema aún no descubierto tenía que provocar ese alejamiento que dolía tanto.

-¿Todo bien?- salté un poco asustada cuando escuché su voz tan cerca. Me había pillado desprevenida donde estaba tan abstraída pensando.

-Todo bien. Tu familia es muy amable conmigo- le aseguré con una sonrisa que al parecer no lo convenció del todo.

-Ellos saben reconocer a la gente buena, incluso antes que yo mismo.- Me guiñó un ojo y me ruboricé cuando se acercó para dejar un casto beso. Al separarnos, nos dimos cuenta que su familia nos observaba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Saludos fami…- me giré al escuchar esa voz. Al igual que yo, Edward se volteó asombrado -¡Oh!- dijo Jacob al ver a Edward –Esme, no me habías dicho que él estaría aquí- dijo en un tono ácido mientras se giraba para salir por donde había entrado.

-Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta, Jacob Black. Tú también eres parte de mi familia y si no te lo dije es precisamente por esta actitud infantil.- Le recriminó Esme, que llegaba a su lado para abrazarlo. Luego se volteó para mirar a Edward. –Y tú te comportarás como te hemos enseñado- lo regañó antes de que él añadiera algo.

Edward bufó pero en sus ojos podía ver la tristeza que le causaba ver a su amigo y que él lo ignorara.

-¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con él? Aunque pienses que no es de amigos manchar el nombre de Leah, él merece saberlo- negó con la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de donde estaba Jake.

-Aún así, dudo que a estas alturas me crea.- Se podía sentir la tristeza que eso le causaba.

Carlisle y el resto de los hombres se dedicaron a asar la carne mientras nosotras preparábamos los acompañamientos y ordenábamos la mesa en el exterior. De no ser por las miradas tensas que se daban de vez en cuando Edward y Jake, la tarde hubiese sido realmente perfecta.

-Edward me contó lo de viaje a Inglaterra- se veía el nerviosismo y tristeza en sus ojos.- Y quiero agradecerte por acompañarlo, le costó meses asimilar que no era un Cullen de sangre pero más le costó comprender que no por ello dejaba de ser nuestro hijo, a quien amamos incondicionalmente como a Jasper- sus ojos se cristalizaron y me acerqué para abrazarla.

-El es consciente de lo mucho que han hecho por él y por eso les ama. Edward no es muy bueno para expresar su afecto con palabras pero lo hace, Esme- ella sonrió amorosamente y nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Espero vuelvas pronto Bella, Edward es otro cuando estás a su lado- me ruboricé fuertemente sin saber que decir. Gracias a Dios, Edward llegó en ese momento por mí.

-Nos vemos pronto mamá- beso su mejilla amorosamente y Esme sonrió y observó a Edward como si fuera la luz de sus ojos.

-Hijo por favor, habla con Jake. Estoy segura que él te extraña de igual manera que tú lo haces- le pidió con una súplica en su voz. Una que Edward no pudo dejar pasar y asintió con la cabeza.

-Haré lo que pueda- besó su sien. Terminamos de despedirnos del resto y nos marchamos.

Esa noche Edward se quedó en mi departamento, la armonía con la que podíamos llegar a compartir mi espacio personal era intimidante de lo perfecta que era.

Esa mañana Edward salió muy temprano hacia su empresa mientras yo me puse al día con mis propios pendientes. Pagar cuentas, ordenar mi departamento,... Cosas que no había hecho todos esos días que estuve fuera.

Por la tarde decidí ir a darle una sorpresa a Edward. Fui a buscarlo para que fuéramos a almorzar juntos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- bufé cansada al escuchar la voz de Henry.

-Voy apurada- le dije sin detenerme. El se puso frente a mí obstruyéndome el paso.

-Se dice que andas con Cullen, ¿es verdad?- preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?- le pregunté y asintió vigorosamente. –Bueno, pues yo también- contesté con una sonrisa pasando por su lado.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo, por favor escúchame- pidió algo cansado pero no me dejaría convencer.

-No tenemos nada que hablar Henry, por favor déjame tranquila- le pedí. El me tomó fuertemente del bazo y comenzó a arrastrarme en sentido contrario.

-¡Suéltame!- le grité fuertemente. Había personas ahí en la calle que nos miraban extrañadas pero no intervinieron.

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo por las buenas, será por las malas- estábamos llegando a un auto gris plata. Intenté zafarme de él haciendo un escándalo mayor, estaba segura que llamarían a Edward pero algo debía intentar hacer, ¿no? – ¡Quédate tranquila!- protestó y me tomó como si fuera un saco de papas. Me subió a su auto y antes de procesar siquiera en bajarme, el ya lo había puesto en marcha.

-¡Esto es absurdo!- Mascullé molesta. –Espero que le digas a tu noviecita que esto es responsabilidad tuya porque no quiero que me envíen a otro país.- Lo fulminé con la mirada y el me observó como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Ella y yo terminamos hace unos meses ya- sentencio despreocupado.

-Me alegro por ella-le sonreí burlonamente.

-Terminé con ella porque te extrañaba. Te extraño- dijo volteando su rostro hacia mí.

-Demasiado tarde- dije con un nudo en la garganta. Su mirada era intensa y penetrante.

-Nunca deje de amarte Bella, es solo que…- los nervios afloraron al mil por ciento, mis manos estaban comenzado a sudar. –Será mejor que lo hablemos con calma en otro lugar.-Las ruedas chirriaron estrepitosamente contra el asfalto acelerando la velocidad, al igual que mi corazón.

* * *

_Ok ok...ven que no merezco la muerte...solo queria hacerlas sufrir a ustedes un poquito xD lo reconozco._  
_Eso si, pude darme cuenta de algo y se los dejo como un consejo. Hay historias que comienzan a escribirse con un final planeado (me incluyo en eso) y puede que no a todas les guste, puede que no siempre sea feliz como lo esperan (y no lo digo por mis finales sino que en general) y ustedes deben aprender a aceptarlo así. Una como escritora acepta todo tipo de comentarios, buenos o malos porque eso ayuda a ser mejor. Lo que digo es que no puede condicionar a una "escritora" o lo que intentamos ser, con frases como "oohh si sucede eso dejaré de leer" pueden hacerlo poruqe estan en todo su derecho ¿pero que hubiese pasado si este cap no hubiese sido un sueño? siempre estuvo planeado así ¿pero que pasa si no? hubiese sido un giro que yo hubiese querido darle a la historia. Muchas veces he leido cosas que a medida no me gustan y fue cuando me dije ¿por qué mejor no escribo yo y le doy los giros que yo quiero? bueno y aquí estoy. Sólo le los digo para que acepten de todo. Son historias y hay que ver más allá de "y vivieron felices por siempre" la vida tiene eso de dulce y agraz. Si no existiera así seria todo monótono. Como vivir en el planeta rosa :O que aburrido xD_  
_En fin...que conste ue esto no tiene que ver con el final de esta historia...a todo esto les aviso que me slaio un cap adicional al tanscribirlo a word ;) en fin...espero les hya gustado el cap y ahí vieron quien se la llevó. Muhas pensaron que había pasado el tiempo xD_  
_Y una sola chica le gusto la idea de que Ed la engañara pero no fue así =P_  
_Besos y en mi blog el summary de la que será la nueva historia y el preview del next chap!_

_**Besos a mis PADU que me soportan tanto.**_  
_**Sharon cree que perdio su toque pero mira aquí...actualización.**_  
_**Sólo me faltaba el sgte para dejarte el preview.**_  
_**Besotes a mi Lalis y Nico que han andado algo tristonas :(**_


	33. Chapter XXXIII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a mi super beta y gran amiga **larosaderosa **que puntualmente me tiene los caps...sólo que si demoré esta vez es porque queria tener avanzado el siguiente para dejarles el preview._

_Antes de que lean tambien queria decirles GRACIAAAAAAS! omg pasamos los 3.000 reviews ufff ufff hii hii (respiración), gracias a las chicas que comprenden el significado de lo que es un comentario y bueno para las que no lo hacen...sus motivos tendrán =)  


* * *

**  
**_

**XXXIII**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-¿Un café?- preguntó Henry. Yo me crucé de brazos a modo de protesta. – No, parece que no quieres- intentó hacerse el gracioso con el camarero que tomó nota de su pedido.

-Henry, tenía cosas que hacer- dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera para enfatizar.

-Con Edward Cullen- masculló molesto.

-Hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser asunto tuyo, Henry- dije cansada. –Así que por favor, podrías decirme de una buena vez, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Henry se quedó observándome varios minutos, buscando algo en mi rostro que parecía no convencerlo.

-No he podido olvidarte, Bella. No he conseguido sacarte de mi cabeza- soltó de pronto dejándome estupefacta. Me levanté del asiento y lo miré.

-No tengo ánimos ni tiempo para tus bromas- le contesté. El se alzó de inmediato y me tomó del brazo para evitar que me marchara.

-No te vayas Bella, no…no es una broma- dijo con dificultad mirándome a los ojos. Unos ojos que por mucho tiempo adoré contemplar. Unos que cuando dejaron de mirarme y me cambiaron por otra, me dejaron vacía.

-Esto es absurdo- susurré sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Es verdad, Bella- me tomó de la mano y me acomodó nuevamente sobre el asiento. Yo lo hice más que nada porque no conseguía reaccionar del todo. –Extraño tus mimos, tu rostro por la mañana, incluso nuestras peleas. Con Laura hacía…- alcé la mano para que se callara.

-Sinceramente, no me interesa saber nada de tu relación con esa mujer. Y la verdad, es que no me interesa saber nada de ti. Hiciste que me mandaran a otra ciudad cuando ya estaba establecida. ¡Tenía mi vida y no te tembló la voz para hacer que me bajaran de grado!- le grité enojada. El frunció el ceño.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- contestó.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! Me querías sacar de tu vida y la mejor manera fue enviarme a otra ciudad, causando que me bajaran de cargo. ¡Un cargo por el que sabías que había trabajado duro!- Lo miré con un odio que no creí poseer.

-¡No Bella! Te juro por mis padres, que son lo más importante que tengo, que no tuve nada que ver con eso.- No sabía que creer.

-No puedo creerte y, ¿sabes qué?, tampoco me interesa hacerlo- dije levantándome una vez más del asiento para marcharme. Algo de todo esto me estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. Caminé a paso acelerado hasta la salida de la cafetería. Podía sentirlo a mi espalda.

-Por eso nuestra relación no prosperó- soltó de pronto. –Porque no eres entregada, no confías en la gente.- Aquellas palabras me dejaron completamente congelada. Henry caminó hasta colocarse delante de mí. –No puedes culparme toda la vida de que lo nuestro no resultara. Tu también tuviste mucho que ver- mi boca se abrió ligeramente por el asombro.

-¡No puedes culparme!- le solté exasperada – ¡Tu me dejaste!, ¡tu me cambiaste por otra cuando yo te amaba sinceramente!- Le recriminé sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Intenté apartarme, esto no me estaba haciendo bien pues jamás pensé que me siguiera afectando mi ruptura con Henry.

-Es la verdad Bella, no eres de las mujeres que se entrega completamente. No logras confiar completamente, no pones el corazón. Siempre dudas y eso corroe una relación. - Sin poder resistirlo, le di una fuerte cachetada que hizo que su rostro se moviera levemente.

-No puedes decir eso cuando te entregué mi corazón por completo. Yo confiaba en ti y en la vida que siempre dijiste que tendríamos.- Me llevé las manos a las mejillas y asombrada, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-No, no lo hacías- contestó sin dejar de mirarme. –Creías que lo hacías pero siempre ponías trabas, siempre dudabas y te llenabas de incertidumbre. Eso debilitó la relación y me hizo pensar en necesitar más, en buscar otra cosa.- Negué con la cabeza sin poder hablar. –Pero no importa cariño, estoy aquí para ayudarte a superar tu problema- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Qué problema?- me sentía como una niña pequeña. Débil y falta de cariño.

-Mi Bella- se acercó más a mí. Tanto así, que en un momento de descuido, dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios. –Tienes que superar el abandono de tu madre. Cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida- mi respiración quedó atorada y pude reaccionar al fin.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver Renée en todo esto? ¡Ella dejó de ser parte de mi vida hace mucho! - Le grité enojada por recordarme a esa mujer.

-Su recuerdo no te deja avanzar- intentó besarme nuevamente pero me aparté.

-Deja de hacer eso. Entiende que entre tú y yo no hay nada- le pedí.

-Puedo esperarte amor mío. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a superar todo y que comencemos de nuevo.- Negué con la cabeza, ¿es qué estaba drogado? –Cuando me enteré de que Jacob te conocía, le pregunté por ti y el dejó entrever que estabas con alguien. Pero puedo perdonarlo Bella, puedo perdonar eso y que no hayas sido lo que necesitaba en su momento, pero estoy aquí para…- simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin proponérmelo comencé a reírme en su rostro.

-Ahora pienso que si me afectó tanto nuestra ruptura, no fue porque te extrañara realmente. Creo que el abandono en sí es algo difícil de superar por el amor propio. No necesito que me ayudes en nada y te voy a pedir por favor que no vuelvas a molestarme. Jacob tiene razón, estoy con alguien y pondré todo mi esfuerzo porque resulte y no me interesa arruinarlo con tu sombra- le dije un poco más calmada. Antes de que rebatiera mis palabras, lo corté. –Buenas tardes- y me fui de ahí dejándolo solo.

Ya lejos de su presencia sentí el peso de la tristeza, del rechazo y de la desconfianza.

Decidí volver a mi casa, encontrar la paz que aquel lugar me daba. La soledad a veces ayudaba a pensar, entender y sanar.

Debí quedarme dormida ya que el pitido del timbre me despertó algo asustada. Me levanté sintiendo aún el cuerpo algo agarrotado. Me observé en el espejo y mi rostro tenía las marcas de haber estado llorando. Maquillaje corrido. Me adecenté lo mejor posible peinándome y limpiando las marcas bajo mis ojos pero igual quedó algo. Abrí la puerta y una sonrisa salió de mis labios. Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de inmediato algo asustado -¿Charlie está bien?- Me acerqué para abrazarlo y sentir su aroma. Inhalé fuertemente y de inmediato el calmante llegó.

-Todo está bien- contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward ingresó a mi departamento y mientras me comentaba como había ido su día, yo le preparé algo para cenar.

-Estaba pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones- dijo de pronto, consiguiendo que lo mirara.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?- le pregunté mientras seguía picando las verduras.

-No lo sé, creo que me hace falta desconectar un poco del trabajo. Lo hablé con Jasper y está de acuerdo. De hecho quiere tomarse otras cuando yo esté de regreso- caminó hacia donde estaba y me abrazó por la espalda. -¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo?- mi corazón se aceleró en ese mismo instante. No solo por lo nerviosa que seguía poniéndome con su cercanía o con sentir sus manos sobre mí, sino que aquella propuesta tan llena de compromiso me asustó.

-No creo que el señor Carter me de autorización. Acabo de volver a los vuelos comerciales- dije con algo de dificultad al sentir sus besos en mi cuello.

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que para mí eso no es un problema- lo sentí sonreír sobre mi piel. –Una llamada y todo solucionado.- Me giré entre sus brazos y lo miré con mala cara.

-Sé que puedes hacer todo eso- le recriminé. –Es solo que…no lo sé- no supe cómo expresarme.

-Si no quieres ir puedes decirlo, que no me molestaré- pero en sus ojos vi el dolor que le producía pensar en eso.

-¿Muchos días?- pregunté tras una larga pausa. El sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Tranquila que con un par de días que me acompañes será suficiente. Aunque yo me tomaré algunos más porque tengo unas citas pendientes- alcé una ceja. –De eso también te quería hablar, celosita- sonrió con ternura y besó la punta de mi nariz. –Dentro de un par de días unos amigos se casarán por lo que quería preguntarte, ¿Querrías acompañarme?- sus ojos brillaron ante la expectación. –Puedes estar tranquila, mi familia también estará ahí así que no te sentirás sola.

Esa noche Edward se quedó nuevamente en mi departamento, cosa que me gustaba y a la vez, me ponía algo nerviosa.

-Me gusta tu olor- susurró Edward con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho. Ambos estábamos desnudos recuperando la respiración mientras el no dejaba de acariciar alrededor de mi pezón.

-No puedo pensar coherentemente si haces eso- dije con dificultad.

-¿Y si hago esto?- capturó el otro con los labios, dejando caricias circulares con la punta de la lengua. Cerré los ojos fuertemente sintiendo que me afiebraba nuevamente. – ¿O quizás así?- Lo jaló con los dientes causando que gimiera por la excitación.

-No comiences algo que no terminarás- le gruñí molesta y escuché como se reía.

-No dije que no lo haría.- En un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre mí, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza y con su pierna movió la mía hacia un lado dejándome más abierta para él. –Estando contigo no podría no terminar algo, solo puedo avanzar- no supe cómo tomar aquel comentario. Vi en sus ojos algo nuevo. Algo que me sobrecogió.

-Mucho bla bla y poca acción- dije mientras aprisionaba sus caderas con mis piernas y me rozaba contra él.

Edward sonrió encantado y con una energía que no sabía de dónde sacaba, se acercó para devorar mis labios en un beso dulce pero apasionado. Mientras nos besábamos, no dejaba de tocar mi cuerpo. Alzó mi pierna dejándola sobre su cadera para tener así más espacio, mientras seguía frotándose. Sus besos eran demandantes y en mi pecho podía sentir lo acelerado de su corazón.

Tomó su miembro con la mano y posicionó la punta en mi entrada. Sus ojos estaban expectantes, con un brillo especial. Levanté mis caderas para provocarlo y su sonrisa fue simplemente perfecta. Entró en mí con una facilidad que sólo él conseguía.

Podía decir que esta vez fue realmente especial, sin posiciones extrañas. Con entrega y ternura. Me abracé a él mientras continuaba sosteniendo mi pierna en su cadera y embestía con deseo. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y sentí una corriente por todo el cuerpo, una corriente que no tenía nada que ver con el orgasmo que llegó minutos después. Simplemente algo estaba cambiando, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Al día siguiente lo acompañé a la oficina por petición de él.

_»Así me obligo a terminar antes. Sólo necesito ir por algunos detalles puntuales que debo dejar finiquitados. Si ves que demoro más de la cuenta me sacarás de todo eso- dijo amorosamente.«_

Edward quería terminar todos sus pendientes para poder tomarse los días siguientes libres e inexplicablemente, el Sr. Carter no tuvo problema en darme algunos días a mí.

-No quiero saber cómo lo haces para convencerles- le dije mientras lo veía teclear información desde su laptop.

-Pequeños trucos que se aprenden con la experiencia- sonrío divertido. –Prometo terminar pronto- añadió.

-Tómate tu tiempo, sé que esto es importante.- Aproveché para observar su oficina. Tenía un estante con muchos libros de economía pero también otros de lugares turísticos. Tomé uno de los ejemplares que más llamó mi atención. Se titulaba _"Los mejores lugares para surfear",_ sonreí divertida. Definitivamente, esa era una parte de él.

-¿Alguna buena idea para nuestras mini vacaciones?- Brinqué asustada al escuchar la voz de Edward tan cerca. Me giré y el me miraba entretenido -¿Sugerencias?- Agité el libro frente a sus ojos, que brillaron fascinados.

-Excelente elección.- Tomó el libro de mis manos y como si lo conociera de memoria, lo abrió dejando a la vista una hermosa imagen de una playa con enormes olas. –Punta de Lobos en Chile. Catalogado dentro de las mejores olas del mundo- dijo pasando sus largos dedos sobre la fotografía donde había una inmensa ola **(perfil)** y luego giraba la página para seguir mostrando más imágenes de aquel lugar.

-Yo pensaba en algo más pequeño. Ya sabes, para no morir ahogada en el intento.- Edward se carcajeó encantado.

-Tontita, hay zonas donde las olas disminuyen. Este lugar en particular es para profesionales y créeme que Emmett y yo soñamos con ir a este lugar solo por diversión- miró las fotografías con ojos soñadores. –Si me acompañas creo que te odiará por el resto de su vida- dejó nuevamente el libro sobre el estante. -¿Podemos? Di que sí- dijo como un niño pequeño entusiasmado.

-Por el momento iré por un café- el dijo que podía pedírselo a su secretaria pero yo quería caminar y darle tiempo y espacio para que terminara.

Cuando salí de su oficina sentía la mirada del resto de sus trabajadores, pero no le di importancia y seguí caminando dignamente. Llegué a la cafetería, pedí mi café y otro para Edward. Mientras lo esperaba me quedé sentada en una de las mesas.

-No sabes cómo me gustaría creer que si estás aquí, es porque vienes a visitarme- bufé exasperada. –Esto quiere decir que sí andas con Cullen, ¿no?- lo miré cansada.

-Esto quiere decir que ya va siendo hora que dejes de molestarme pero sí, estoy con él, ¿contento?- Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo sé que aún sientes algo por mí, Bella. Que si estás a la defensiva es porque estás dolida- se sentó frente a mí y me enderecé en mi asiento. No quería que me vieran con él.

-No tengas el ego tan alto, Henry. Puedo asegurarte que lo superé hace mucho.- En ese instante llegó la señorita con mis cafés y me levanté enseguida para salir de ahí.

-Podemos darnos otra oportunidad, Bella. Juntos podemos retomar lo que quedó pendiente y lograr que esta vez sí resu…- me asusté solo de escuchar su voz así de molesta.

-¡Davies! Cuando solicito un informe lo más pronto posible es porque así debe ser. Sobre todo, para quienes vienen de fuera y no saben cómo trabajo y lo que espero.- Me giré para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, al menos, para alguien que no lo conociera porque para mí, estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Tranquilo Cullen. Lo tendrás esta misma tarde antes de que te retires. Me enteré que te irás de vacaciones…muy bien acompañado, por cierto- De reojo pude ver que me observaba. Edward se tensó aún más.

-Por supuesto que iré muy bien acompañado. Bella es una excelente mujer- me abrazó por la cadera y me apegó a su cuerpo, besándome en los labios.

Miré a mi alrededor, toda la gente que estaba ahí en la cafetería nos miraba asombrados. Henry por su parte, se veía colérico.

-No sabré yo que es una excelente mujer…, en todo- le dijo sugerente y desafiante. Edward dio un paso hacia él. Coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho para evitar que avanzara. La vena de su cuello estaba completamente hinchada.

-Dudo que lo sepas- Edward masculló bajito con una sonrisa y nos giró para salir de ahí. Dejó su rostro sobre mi cabello para inhalar mi aroma.

-Con esa manera salvaje de montar, te aseguro que lo sé.- contestó estúpidamente Henry. Edward se tensó de inmediato, quedando clavado al suelo. Se apartó para mirarme y me sonrió dulcemente, acariciando mi mejilla y besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Perdóname, ¿vale?- negué con la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería pero mi pregunta mental fue contestada de inmediato. Edward me soltó, se giró rápidamente y estampó su puño en el rostro de Henry causando que callera de espaldas. –Aprende a ser un caballero, Davies. No es difícil ver por qué ella no quiere volver contigo- le escupió las palabras con odio. Henry se llevó las manos al labio donde tenía un corte que sangraba y lo miró con odio.

-¡En tu interior sabes que ella sigue amándome!- Gritó cuando nos giramos nuevamente para marcharnos de ahí. Algo me decía que el negocio que tuviese Edward con él había llegado a su fin.

La gente en la cafetería guardó un breve mutismo mientras pasábamos entre ellos y luego, rompieron en aplausos y silbidos de aprobación a su jefe.

-Excelente derechazo, Sr. Cullen- le dijo unos de los hombres.

Juntos, caminamos de regreso a su oficina entre murmullos claros y evidentes. Seguro que por la tarde ya todos sabrían que su jefe había perdido los estribos. Entre nosotros se instauró un incómodo silencio. Yo estaba segura que si él no me hablaba era por lo que había escuchado de Henry, y quizás dudaba de mí.

-No quiero que estés molesta por lo que hice, Bella. Pero no puedo permitir que alguien hable de ti así, y menos frente a mí- me detuve asombrada para observarlo.

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?- le pregunté. El frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- me acerqué para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Es un idiota, no puedo creer como estuv…- posé mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-Es pasado. ¿De acuerdo?- el asintió, pero en sus ojos había preocupación y cierto miedo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al Freedom? Debo hablar unos asuntos con Emmett y bueno, tampoco nos vendría mal un poco de adrenalina- sus ojos tomaron ese brillo infantil que me encantaba. Asentí con la cabeza pero realmente no me sentía del todo bien.

Edward dejó el trabajo por hoy, delegando algunas cosas a los demás y llevándose otro poco a casa.

Ya en el auto, íbamos cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Henry y en todo lo que había dicho. ¿Realmente fui la culpable de que nuestra relación no funcionara? Yo estaba segura que ya no sentía nada por él, pero su convicción y el modo en cómo me miraba, como antes.

Recordé cómo nos relacionábamos tan bien, rememoré cómo él, así como Edward, viajaba constantemente por negocios. Recordé las veces que me sentí abandonada porque él debía ir a cenas de negocios y yo, me quedaba esperando. En muchas ocasiones había pensado que simplemente, se avergonzaba de mí pero él, siempre me aseguraba que sólo era para protegerme y llegaba con pequeños detalles para hacerme sentir amada. Para mí, mientras ambos estuviésemos bien, aquellos detalles de no salir no tenían importancia. Pero también recordé el miedo que sentía pensando que no volvería, que me abandonaría y no regresaría. Así lo había hecho. Una vez más, la historia de mi vida se había repetido.

Un sollozo lastimero salió de mis labios, involuntariamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Edward asustado. Frenó bruscamente y varios vehículos le tocaron la bocina. El maldijo al resto en un susurro –Bella, ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó asustado.

-Nada- dije posando mi mano sobre mi pecho. Sentía un fuerte dolor que no me había dado cuenta que existía. Pero sí, siempre había estado ahí.

-Bella, ¿qué va mal? Estás extraña desde que viste a ese hombre- su voz era recriminatoria, pero también suave.

-Necesito irme a casa- le pedí sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer.

-Bella, no entiendo- se acercó para tomarme el rostro pero me aleje asustada.

-¡Quiero irme a casa!- Grité sin poder creer mi propia reacción. Asustada, posé la mano sobre la puerta para abrirla y salir. Necesitaba aire. Imágenes muy antiguas llegaban a mi cabeza, desquebrajando mi corazón.

-Yo te llevo, tranquila- dijo Edward con amabilidad, posando su mano sobre la mía y dándome cierta fuerza. La quité con lentitud, para no hacerlo sentir mal pero necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Giró en la siguiente intersección y regresamos al interior de la ciudad donde me llevó de inmediato a mi departamento. No lo podía creer, después de todo el tenía parte de razón y eso hacía que doliera aún más. Al llegar a mi edifico me bajé de inmediato asustada por todo lo que tenía mi cabeza.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward dándome alcance -¿Por qué estás así?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre y se llenaron de miedo al preguntar. -Es por él ¿verdad?, ¿aún lo amas?- su manzana de Adán se movió con pesadez. Negué con la cabeza sin saber qué contestarle.

-Yo…no, yo…- el miedo a reconocer lo que sentía no me dejaba hablar.

-Bella yo, sé que no soy perfecto y menos el hombre que buscas pero yo…- sus ojos brillaron como nunca. Estaba aterrado pero no más que yo. –Yo sé que no digo las cosas que siento pero lo hago, de verdad tengo sentimientos, es solo que me aterra pensar que tu no sientas lo mismo.- No creo que vaya a decir lo que estoy pensando, ¿no? –Quizás lo he arruinado al callarlo pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ¡enséñame!- Se acercó a mí, tomándome de los brazos. –Bella yo…- me miró a los ojos y ahí lo supe, lo diría pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. No ahora.

-¡Detente!- Le pedí negando frenéticamente con la cabeza e intentando zafarme de sus manos. –No vayas a decir algo que no es verdad.- Le pedí sintiendo como perdía la voz poco a poco.

-Yo sé lo que siento, Bella. Y si no lo había dicho antes es porque tenía miedo precisamente de reconocerlo, estoy asustado porque no me había pasado jamás. Pero ahora tengo miedo de perderte y no puedo soportarlo.- Me zafé de él.

-No hagas esto, Edward. No digas algo que no sientes solo porque crees que me iré.- Me dolía el corazón verlo así, pero había tomado una decisión antes de comenzar cualquier relación.

-Si pensara así, hubiese decidido hacerlo el mismo día que me informaron que te vieron yéndote con él desde mi oficina.- La mandíbula se me desencajó levemente, asombrada y asustada por lo que él estaría pensando.

-No es lo que estás pensando. El quería hablar conmigo y si no lo escuchaba, seguiría insistiendo.- ¿En qué momento todo se complicó tanto? Yo solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar.

-Puedes reunirte con quien gustes, Bella. Solo quiero saber si aún sientes algo por él- demandó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Dame un tiempo para pensar, por favor. Necesito solucionar ciertas cosas- le pedí. Su semblante decayó aún más.

-Te amo- me soltó de pronto. Nervioso pero seguro de sí mismo, dejándome aturdida. Me llevé las manos a la boca para acallar el sollozo de tristeza y felicidad que me embargó escucharlo decir aquello. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve soñando con escucharlo decir aquellas son dos simples palabras que tenían tanto significado? Hoy estaba confundida porque necesitaba finiquitar aquel asunto pendiente para avanzar. Con un nudo en el estómago me armé de valor para contestarle.

-Volveré por ti. Te lo prometo.- Su semblante decayó aún más al no ser esa la contestación que él esperaba.  
Temerosa me acerqué a sus labios y dejé un casto beso sobre ellos que duró unos largos segundos. Vi que él cómo cerraba sus ojos que reflejaban miedo, pérdida y una profunda tristeza.

Realmente quería que él sintiera que volvería. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para mí.

* * *

_ok ok...no se me desesperen xD jajaj que ya he recibido sufientes insultos pero la mayoria son palabras de cariño y apoyo así que intentaré no prestar atención a lo malo. Esta última parte es importante, creanme. _  
_Ommg ya queda menoooos :( jajaj chicas tengo que preguntar lo siguiente ¿de donde sacaron que la secuestraba? xD esos son palabras mayores. Henry sólo se la llevo jijiji que risa me dio eso._  
_Bueno, esta vez no me explayo con alguún comentario ya que algunos no entendieron el significado del anterior y se lo tomaron a mal :( Sólo decir que yo sé que a todos no les puedo gustar ni mucho menos y tampoco intento hacerlo...pero agradecer a quienes les gusta._  
_Aahh y para quienes saben que estoy considerando privatizar en el blog...lo estoy pensando. Si pudiesen dejarme sus correos para las interesadas, enviarmelo al mio que esta en mi perfil. Tranquilas que ésta historia la acabo aquí y la historia nueva...pues esa es la que estoy pensando. En lo personal tengo mucho respeto por las chicas que comentan y son fieles seguidoras, creo que por ustedes es que me lo estoy pensando!_  
_Bueno besos y nos leemos prontito ^^_

_**Besotes a mis amigas hermosas de Facebook y twitter que me alegran el día **_

_Pd. Bere V me has dejado comentarios en cada cap que has leido...como no me has dejado un correo o algo no te lo he podido agradecer pero creeme qye  
los he leido todos...gracias  
_


	34. Chapter XXXIV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a mi super beta y gran amiga **larosaderos**...que nuevamente es mi conciencia y me dice:"Sube no más, yono me estreso al revisar" gracias _

_Y por supuesto ¡GRACIAS CHICAS POR EL TREMENDO APOYO! decirles que decidí no privatizar (por el momento) no quiero que queden afuera, incluso las que no comentan. Sólo espero no me pase alguna cosa fea como han estado sucediendo últimamente con las chicas que tienen poca decencia y roban historias. No es justo para quienes las inventamos desde nuestras cabecitas._

_

* * *

****_

**XXXIV**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

_Estaba afirmado sobre mi costado, con medio cuerpo de ella bajo el mío._

_Me quedé mirándola varios segundos más, disfrutando de tenerla a mi lado, disfrutando de la tibieza de su cuerpo._

_Sonreí pícaramente y me acerqué nuevamente, pero esta vez más lenta y tortuosamente a aquellas cimas que me gritaban atención, con la punta de la lengua comencé a dejar caricias circulares alrededor del pezón disfrutando sus estremecimientos, luego soplé sobre la pepita ganándome un gemido de sus labios. Sonreí satisfecho cuando aquel botón se irguió duro y desafiante como una piedrecilla apuntando hacia la luna._

_-Me encanta que tu cuerpo reaccione a mí- susurré arrogante aún sobre sus pechos. El otro lo atendí con mi mano, mientras seguía dando fuertes lametazos, chupaba y jalaba, excitándola aún más._

_-Edw…ard- exhaló –No se…as cruel- se removió inquieta debajo de mí, su espalda de arqueó levemente invitándome a más._

_Su brazo derecho que estaba encerrado bajo mi cuerpo se fue a una de mis nalgas, la masajeó con fuerza mientras su respiración se aceleraba más y más. Su otra mano estaba cerrada fuertemente sobre la colcha como si intentase anclarse para no salir volando de la habitación._

_-Tranquila, hoy quiero disfrutarte- le provoqué un poco más. Podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto con el mío._

_Sin dejar de mamar de sus pechos, bajé mi mano a aquel valle de perdición. Ella me recibió de inmediato deseosa de que la tocara abriéndose más para mi, tomé su pierna derecha entre las mías mientras la otra se deslizaba libremente sobre las sábanas blancas. Con mis dedos jugueteé en su entrada empapándome de su humedad, acariciando sobre aquel botón de placer de su sexo suavemente. Deslizando mis dedos de arriba hacia abajo sin introducirme aún, sólo leves caricias provocadoras que la estaban llevando al límite por la espera._

_-¡Edward!- gritó algo desesperada mientras yo seguía con mis caricias como si no la hubiese escuchado. Ella intentó con su mano libre tocar donde mi mano estaba pero la aparté rápidamente._

_-¡Oh no, señorita! No me arruine el momento- le pedí sin dejar de sonreír satisfecho ante su desesperación. Levanté su mano sobre su cabeza y la tomé con la otra mientras me afirmaba del codo para no aplastarla con mi peso. Ella con su pierna libre intentó cerrarme el paso. –Si te cierras para mí, te aseguro que será peor. No me obligues a castigarte, porque así como estoy,- enfaticé embistiendo con mi pene sumamente duro y erecto sobre su muslo, –puedo perder la capacidad de razonar y si me haces enojar,…puedo atarte- le susurré lo último al oído. Ella gimió lastimosamente asustándome un poco, pero al verle los ojos, sonreí fascinado al ver aquel brillo de placer. Ella se había excitado ante la idea de que la atara._

_Perfecta, pensé extasiado. Perfecta para mí, seguí tocándola sin compasión._

_Cuando sentí que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia me subí completamente sobre ella. Tomando mi pene con una mano y posicionándolo en su entrada, embestí con fuerza sin tener ninguna restricción en introducirme en ella._

_Completamente preparada._

_-¡Oh Bella!- gemí cerrando mis ojos fuertemente al sentir aquella cavidad húmeda y tibia que me recibía profunda y estrechamente._

-¿Señor Cullen?- escuché desde lejos mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel recuerdo. -Señor Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien?- reaccioné asustado ante aquella voz. No era mi Bella.

_Estás es la oficina tarado, con tu secretaria que intenta ponerte al día como hace media hora y tú no haces más que fantasear mientras tienes una erección que podría dejar tuerto a cualquiera_, me reprochó e involuntariamente me ruboricé avergonzado. Miré hacia abajo y en efecto, tenía una evidente erección inocultable. Carraspeé con voz gruesa.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- contesté altivo sin girarme. –Sólo estaba pensando en lo que me decías- continúe de espaldas respirando profundamente para relajarme.

_Imagínate a Esme y a Carlisle teniendo sexo salvaje sobre la encimera de la cocina_. Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente sacándome aquella imagen que amenazaba con aparecer en mi mente. Al menos la idea había ayudado.

-Entonces, ¿irá a la convención de Escocia? Ellos esperan que asista el exitoso hombre que ha conseguido en poco tiempo y a tan corta edad todo lo que se ha propuesto.

Sonreí sin ganas, que irrisorio sonaba aquello "El exitoso hombre que ha conseguido en poco tiempo y a tan corta edad todo lo que se ha propuesto", un tiempo atrás hubiese contestado con alguna frase arrogante como "ya lo sé" o "por supuesto que ese soy yo". Hoy, simplemente lo consideraba absurdo.

Lo que realmente quería se había convertido en un imposible. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía realmente incompleto, infeliz y enojado conmigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Con una sonrisa que de feliz no tenía nada, recordé aquel momento en que le había dicho: "Te amo". Lo había estado pensando por tanto tiempo y cuando me decidí porque realmente estaba seguro de que lo sentía, ella simplemente huyó.

Y no sólo "estaba" sino que lo sigo estando, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de sentir que la soledad y el rechazo me carcomen por dentro.

Ella había traído muchas cosas nuevas, no sólo orden, cordura y humildad. También trajo perdón, tranquilidad y estabilidad pero sobre todo, amor.

Nunca me había sentido más cómodo con mis propios sentimientos pero a la vez tan idiota. Nuevamente me habían abandonado. Quizás era un patrón que repetiría en mi vida cada vez que intentara ser feliz.

Pero lo arruiné, una vez más.

_No digas eso amigo, ella necesita su espacio._

Siempre creí que Leah había sido el problema, pero no, al parecer yo era el defectuoso. Quien terminaba alejando a las personas. –No debí decirle que la amaba, la asusté- susurré bajito mirando al exterior. De pie, detrás de aquel gran ventanal que desde aquella altura se podía apreciar la ciudad perfectamente.

_No compares la lejanía de Leah con Bella. Leah era una niña que estaba enamorada de del concepto y del significado del amor, una niña con deseos de experimentar y sentirse amada. Ella fue egoísta, realmente nunca nos amó y nosotros simplemente fuimos la prueba perfecta para experimentar. Cuando apareció Jacob ella comprendió realmente qué era el amor y el daño colateral que eso tuvo__,__ fue que nos lastimó. _Asentí en completo acuerdo recordando cómo me había sentido por tanto tiempo. Ahora todo aquello no tenía relevancia, el dolor que sentía ahora era más intenso, lacerante y me carcomía por dentro. Demasiado nuevo, tan así que me aterraba por lo fuerte que era.

_Entonces pensaste que jamás volverías a amar, a confiar, incluso a creer nuevamente. Fuiste muy lapidario amigo, pero míranos ahora. Todo aquello que creíste perder, ha renacido desde las cenizas por alguien como ella. Bella no nos dejó, simplemente necesita un tiempo para pensar y ordenar sus sentimientos._

Comencé a negar con la cabeza más derrotado. Yo la había espantado con mi declaración. Había pasado semanas considerando aquel sentimiento tan intenso que se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente y que por miedo no había querido aceptar, reconocer y menos, compartir. Y por culpa de aquella indecisión la había orillado a que no creyera en mí, a que confiara en que esto podía llegar a una relación. Simplemente la lancé a los brazos de su ex novio, del cual seguramente siempre estuvo enamorada y nunca pudo llegar a superarlo.

_No comiences a sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Sólo espera un poco más_.

Reí sin ganas. Después de dos meses de espera ¿quién no llegaría a esas conclusiones?

Exacto. Habían pasado dos meses que no veía a Bella, desde que ella se fue, dejándome con el corazón hecho polvo. Yo estaba seguro que ya había regresado con él.

Las primeras semanas había vivido casi como un zombi pero después me obligué al menos a asistir a la empresa por respeto a mis trabajadores, a mi familia pero sobre todo, para distraerme un poco.

Lo primero que hice fue sacar a Henry Davies como el encargado de las negociaciones con su empresa, me importó muy poco si ellos decidían no cumplir mi petición. La respuesta sería sí o sí, de lo contrario no habría negocio. Yo, como gerente de Cullen´s Ltda. había solicitado expresamente que continuara al mando Jacob Black. Si se lo ordenaban los jefes de más altos cargos el no podría negarse.

Al menos las tres reuniones y media que habíamos tenido habían sido "medianamente" civilizadas; claro, eso había sido antes del matrimonio de Kate.

Y digo "y media" porque la primera no llegó a su final ya que en plena reunión, los ánimos comenzaron a caldearse y a tomarse todo de un modo personal. La molestia de Jacob por ser quien debía continuar como el rostro visible para las negociaciones era tan evidente, que ni en plena reunión podía dejar eso de lado. Intenté amenizar el ambiente.

_-Que poco profesional te has vuelto- comentario poco afortunado al parecer._

_-Al menos yo no ordeno que despidan a la gente por celos al ex novio.- Masculló como respuesta con su rostro rojo por la rabia mirándome desafiante._

_Por el bien de las negociaciones decidimos que aplazaríamos la reunión un par de días. Para mi mala suerte los comentarios acerca de aquella fallida reunión no se hicieron esperar y en cosa de días, todo el edificio se enteró acerca de la verdadera razón por la que Henry Davies formaba parte de mi lista negra._

_Juro que intenté que la cordialidad primara, pero Jacob estaba acabando con mi paciencia gracias a sus insinuaciones evidentes por lo que hubo entre Leah y yo._

_-¡No hables si no sabes cómo fueron las cosas!- estallé molesto golpeando sobre la mesa con mi puño. El resto de los directivos me miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos. Sólo Jasper me miraba apenado al saber la verdad._

_-Ilústrame- contestó Jake en un tono burlón. –Porque el que quieran robarte la novia es igual aquí o en la China- y así se terminaba una nueva reunión._

_Jasper decidió intervenir por el bien de la empresa y por salvar lo poco que quedaba de la amistad entre Jacob y yo, por lo que nos exigió dejar los temas personales fuera de la sala de reuniones._

Tengo que decir que estuve tentado varias veces a decirle la verdad, pero en su mayoría fue por razones egoístas. Necesitaba de mi amigo para pasar la tristeza en la que me estaba sumergiendo, necesitaba que el viera en realidad que nunca fue mi intención quitarle a su novia, que había sido la mía primero, necesitaba que el volviera a confiar en mí, necesitaba que me ayudara a buscar a Bella, simplemente necesitaba a mi amigo de vuelta.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Ana mi secretaria, sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos. Aquella mujer tan maternal y con una paciencia infinita que trabajaba de secretaria en unos pisos más abajo había sido la reemplazante perfecta para Jessica. Sólo de recordar como lloraba la pobre mujer cuando le informé acerca de su transferencia me daba dolor de cabeza. Simplemente en ese momento pensé en Bella y en que debía apartar todo lo que pudiese complicar mi relación con ella con algún comentario mal intencionado. Lo de Tanya no se lo perdonaría y de ahí la decisión de sacarla de aquí.

Ana sin duda había llenado mis expectativas, creí que por ser mayor podría ser más lenta pero resultó todo lo contrario. La mujer era muy eficiente, rápida, detallista y llena de experiencia. Sólo que en estos momentos, no me estaba cayendo muy bien al interrumpirme tanto en mis recuerdos que no dejaban de fluir.

-Ana- dije cansado. –Dejemos esto para mañana, me tomaré la tarde libre- dije girándome ya que el "pequeño" problema ya había pasado.

-No se preocupe Sr. Cullen. Cancelaré lo que tiene pendiente para el resto de la tarde y terminaré los informes para presentárselos completos. Confíe en mí, estarán como a usted le gusta.- Asentí agradecido con una sonrisa.

Tomé mi chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y del cajón de mi escritorio tomé la carpeta con los documentos que me había traído mi abogado por petición mía.

-Tampoco es necesario que te quedes hasta muy tarde, Ana. Ve a disfrutar con tus hijos y tu marido- sentencié como despedida y salí de allí sintiendo un cansancio psicológico y emocional.

Tal y como había planeado, me tomé un par de semanas libres que no pude disfrutar porque la necesitaba a mi lado.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Date un respiro amigo._

Llegué al estacionamiento sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, me monté en mi vehículo y fui a aquel lugar que estaba frecuentando más que mi propia casa. Era la única manera de escapar. ¿Cómo había pasado esas dos primeras semanas sin ella?

_Esas primeras semanas intenté contactar con ella._

_Su teléfono móvil apagado, en la agencia le habían dado la autorización para unos días libres, que yo mismo le había conseguido. Y en casa de sus padres, Sue me dijo que no había andado por allí pero que había hablado con ella asegurándome que físicamente estaba bien._

_No sabía dónde más buscar, a quién llamar. Incluso Ángela me había dicho que lo último que sabía de Bella era que saldríamos juntos, al final ella terminó por preocuparse igual que yo._

_Los primeros días los pasé encerrado en mi departamento recordándola y pensando en mis errores. En lo que pudo haber sido._

_Jasper y mis padres habían intentado comunicarse conmigo, preocupados por mi desaparición._

_Alice, Emmett y Rose; mis amigos. Aparecieron días después también para saber cómo estaba. Incluso mi amiga Kate apareció para saber cómo estaba._

_Kate apareció con la pequeña Sasha entre sus brazos, su bebita de casi dos años que yo debí apadrinar pero, por estar acostándome con cuanta modelo guapa se me cruzaba, lo olvidé._

_Verlas a ambas y recordarlo me hizo sentir como el idiota más grande del mundo._

_-Espero no nos dejes aquí afuera todo el día, no quiero que mi hija vaya a enfermar- dijo Kate con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras yo me  
quedaba aturdido mirándolas a ambas._

_Con un ademán le hice pasar al interior de mi departamento._

_-¿A qué debo la grata sorpresa?- le pregunté con una leve sonrisa._

_-Por favor Edward, no me vayas a decir que olvidaste que en un par de semanas me caso- dijo levemente molesta. Yo creo que mi respuesta fue evidente ya que mi rostro perdió los colores._

_-Yo…yo iba…- no sabía que decirle._

_-Como lo supuse- dijo dejando a la pequeña sobre el sofá. Caminó hacia a mí y me abrazó. –Sólo estoy aquí porque nos tienes preocupados a todos. Hablé con Alice y ella no sabía nada de ti por lo que tomé las llaves del auto y vine enseguida. Arriesgándome incluso a dejarle los últimos preparativos de la boda a Garret.- Sonreí al verla regañándome pero siempre con dulzura._

_-Lamento haberlo olvidado ahora, te juro que sí tenía pensado asistir. Es sólo que…- inhalé fuertemente, –no he estado con ánimos últimamente.- Fue todo lo que pude decir._

_-No todo es trabajo, amigo. Si intentas desconectarte de los problemas puedes recurrir a los amigos en lugar de llenarte de informes, peticiones y todas esas cosas que haces para quitarle el dinero a los demás- bromeó logrando que me relajara._

Recuerdo que ese día, Kate y Sasha me acompañaron casi todo el día. Haber compartido con esa traviesa de Sasha me llenó de una paz que no había tenido desde hace mucho. Sonreí mientras seguía manejando.

También haber escuchado los consejos de Kate, me sirvió para poder exteriorizar la tristeza que llevaba por dentro. Kate respetuosamente me escuchó y cuando finalicé, ella simplemente me aconsejó:

"_-Si realmente la amas sabrás esperarla. No todos tenemos la misma capacidad para superar y aceptar los sentimientos que nos duelen por dentro. Quizás ella sólo estaba un poco asustada- jugueteaba con Sasha mientras Kate me hablaba. –Además no debe ser fácil estar con alguien como Edward Cullen."- Bromeó pensando que no la escucharía al estar jugando con la pequeña. La miré entre divertido y ofendido._

-¡Edward, amigo!- gritó Emmett cuando me vio bajar del auto. Había ido directo al Freedom para liberar tensión. –Ya te extrañaba- dijo sarcásticamente, ya que últimamente venía casi a diario.

-Tengo que decirte algo- le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Cuando nos separamos me observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Juro que no tengo hijos ilegítimos- bromeó y se carcajeó solo de su broma.

-Dudo que de ser así, Rosalie te dejara conservar las pelotas.- Le mostré la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y su rostro se puso serio.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó más curioso.

-Vamos dentro- le pedí y juntos caminamos al interior donde estaba la recepción. Emmett me guió hasta unas mesitas que había al fondo para quienes gustasen comer algo.

-¡Dime que traes ahí de una maldita vez!- exigió nervioso al ver que simplemente lo observaba sin decir una palabra.

-Tranquilo. No te conocía esta faceta de hombre ansioso- lo piqué un poco más. El intentó arrebatarme la carpeta de las manos pero yo fui un poco más rápido. –Está bien, está bien- alcé las manos a modo de rendición. –Esto es tuyo- deslicé la carpeta sobre la mesa. Emmett miró la carpeta, luego a mí, y nuevamente a la carpeta.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó escéptico.

-Esto, maldito bastardo- señalé la carpeta, -es el traspaso oficial del 20% de mis acciones en los casinos que poseo en Las Vegas.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Emmett me miró como si me hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza, se quedó de 5 a 10 minutos procesando aquello, sin no más.

-Por eso has estado así, ¿te enamoraste?- Aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba pero se acercaba bastante a lo que ocurría. Asentí con la cabeza sintiendo parte de la tristeza regresar.

-Me tomó un tiempo reconocerlo, pero así es- dije con pesar. Pude ver que Emmett quería decir algo pero antes de que dijera alguna tontería preferí añadir. –De cualquier modo entre Bella y yo no hay nada. Ella decidió ir por su ex novio.- Reconocer aquello a viva voz me produjo un escozor de dolor en el pecho.

-¿Te lo dijo, te lo comentaron o lo supones?- Negué con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de entrar en detalles. Suficiente había tenido con Kate semanas atrás.

-¿Puedo saltar?- le pregunté para escapar de aquella situación. El asintió resignado.

Así como había estado haciendo esas últimas semanas desde la boda de Kate y Garret, Emmett me preparó un salto de Bungee a la máxima altura.

Recordar lo sucedido en el matrimonio de Kate me producía una fuerte tristeza pero de cierta manera, también abría una ventanita de esperanza.

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que intenté volver a la sociabilidad, ¿y qué mejor que asistir a la boda de mi amiga? Bueno tengo que reconocer que si ella no hubiese ido a buscarme esas semanas atrás, puede que ahora no estaría aquí._

_Habíamos dejado la iglesia donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia. Debo decir que durante una milésima de segundo sonreí al imaginarme a mí mismo ahí, en el altar esperando por Bella._

_Simplemente absurdo, una cosa era amar y la otra era casarse. Yo no estaba diseñado para algo así._

_Ahora estábamos en el gran salón donde se realizaría la gran fiesta que Kate y Garret tenían preparada para sus invitados._

_-Me alegro que estés aquí, hijo- dijo mi madre con su sonrisa maternal pero preocupada a la vez. –No me gusta que nos des esos sustos cuando desapareces- me miró a los ojos esperando a que le dijese algo._

_-Estoy bien, mamá.- Ella alzó una ceja. –Al menos estoy intentando estarlo- añadí rápidamente. –Sé que Kate ya les mencionó que tuve un problema con Bella- ella iba a rebatirlo. –Tranquila que también sé que no lo hizo con el afán de cotilla, sino que lo hizo simplemente para decirles por qué estaba mal. Ahora estoy intentando sobrellevarlo- alcé los hombres despreocupadamente, ¿desde cuando podía engañar a Esme?_

_-Ella volverá hijo. Sabes que nunca me equivoco cuando miro a la gente a los ojos y estoy segura de lo que vi en los ojos suyos- acarició mi mejilla con suavidad._

_-¿Y qué viste?- pregunté con curiosidad._

_-Ya lo sabrás. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia por una vez en tu vida- besó la punta de mi nariz y se fue de ahí dejándome con las ganas de saber qué había visto._

_Por insistencia de Kate, Rose y Alice tuve que bailar con cada una de ellas un par de veces. Incluso tuve que saludar a muchos socios de mi padre a pesar de que no tenía ánimos de sociabilizar con nadie._

_Yo estaba ahí por cariño y respeto a Kate y Garret, todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano._

_Incluso tuve que bailar con la pequeña Sasha, cosa que agradecí enormemente cuando tres mujeres se acercaron para flirtear conmigo._

_¿Es que no veían la cara de poco entusiasmo que tenía? La pequeña era la más divertida cuando la sostenía en el aire y bailábamos rápidamente para enfatizarles a esas mujeres, que estaba ocupado._

_Gracias a Dios, finalmente pude sentarme en unas de las mesas más apartadas para beber tranquilamente de mi Whisky. A la distancia pude ver a Emmett con Rose y a Jasper y __a__ Alice conversando con otros amigos que teníamos en común._

_-¿Qué ha pasado con el gran Edward Cullen?- Exhalé audiblemente al escuchar la voz burlona de Jacob. -El arrogante y soberano de todos. Sinceramente hoy te ves peor que la mierda.- Como dolía escuchar a mi mejor amigo hablarme así.  
Aunque sonara sentimental, así era. Dolía saber que mi amigo, al que consideraba un hermano, me odiaba de aquella manera._

_-Hoy no estoy de ánimos para tus insultos, Jake- le dije y bebí otro gran trago._

_-Se me olvidaba que las cosas siempre deben hablarse y hacerse cuando tú quieras, cuanto tú estimes conveniente.- Lo miré a los ojos y vi un profundo resentimiento._

_Me levanté de mi asiento más cansado que nunca y me planté frente a él._

_-Estoy cansado de todo esto, de discutir contigo y soportar tus insultos injustificados. Pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para aclararlo- dejé mi mano sobre su hombro, como solía hacer antes para calmarlo._

_-¡No me toques!- gritó enojado empujándome hacia atrás. Me fui contra la mesa provocando que varias copas y botellas cayeran al suelo con un fuerte estruendo._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Emmett apareció de inmediato interponiéndose entre Jacob y yo. Jacob estaba en una posición casi de ataque, esperando a que yo arremetiera contra él._

_-¿Emmett, qué está pasando aquí?- ese había sido Garret. Miré a nuestro alrededor y me di cuenta que la escena había llamado la atención de casi todos los invitados._

_-Disculpa por haber llamado la atención amigo, por mi parte no hay ningún problema- me disculpé e intenté pasar por el costado de Emmett hacia la salida. Jacob me impidió el paso._

_-Ten cuidado Garret, si Edward te llama amigo lo más probable es que intente enamorar a Kate, y seguramente ya lo intentó con Alice o Rosalie...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Yo iba a lanzarme sobre él harto de todas sus burlas y malos tratos, pero incluso antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Emmett lo tenía alzado entre sus manos, agarrándolo fuertemente por la solapa de la chaqueta._

_-Eres un hijo de puta, Jacob- le regañó fuertemente mientras las mujeres ahí presentes comenzaban a gritarle que lo soltara. –Edward es un excelente amigo, por respeto y cariño que no te mereces, no te ha dicho la verdad.- Tomé a Emmett del brazo e intenté forcejear con él para que soltara a Jacob, pero Emmett estaba enajenado, no reaccionaba._

_-No Emmett- le pedí mientras seguía con mis intentos nefastos de que lo soltara._

_-¡¿De qué hablas?- le gritó Jacob enojado, pataleando para que lo soltara._

_-¡Emmett, no!- le gritó Rosalie sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación._

_-Tu amada mujercita que tanto veneras, fue novia de Edward primero y luego lo dejó a él con el corazón roto para irse contigo. Leah puede que esté muerta amigo, pero aquí la única mentirosa fue ella al no decirte que había estado con Edward- varios jadeos se escucharon en el salón. Incluso a esas alturas la música había cesado._

_Dejé de forcejear con Emmett y me dejé caer sobre una silla. Vi como el rostro de Jacob se llenaba de asombro, incredulidad y dolor._

_-Eso es mentira. ¡Eso es mentira!- gritó y vi como esta vez era él quien se sostenía de Emmett, seguramente para no caer derrotado. –Estás mintiendo para defenderlo.- Jacob posó sus ojos en mí y me sentí el peor hombre del mundo._

_Suficiente había tenido con la soledad que había estado sintiendo los días pasados, esto simplemente me superaba._

_Afirmé mis codos sobre las piernas y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos._

_-Es la verdad Jake, Edward no quiso decírtelo en su momento porque te vio muy ilusionado con Leah y no quería ser el causante de que tuvieras que separarte de ella. Él simplemente se apartó y dejó que tú fueras feliz mientras él se sumía en la más profunda tristeza. Piensa Jake ¿por qué tú, siendo su mejor amigo, no conociste a la mujer que le había destrozado el corazón?- sentí ganas de llorar. Podía imaginar la tristeza que Jacob debía estar pasando, yo no deseaba algo como esto, no así frente a tanta gente, a desconocidos que no tenían por qué enterarse de nuestros problemas._

_-Jacob, hijo ¿estás bien?- escuché que Esme le preguntaba. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con que Jacob me miraba directo a los ojos, su mirada expresaba la desolación que sentía en ese momento. Y juro que lo comprendí y que compartí su dolor. Por muchos años creí que mi mayor tristeza había sido la perdida de Leah, ahora simplemente me daba cuenta que aquel dolor había sido por amor propio._

_Mi pena, era haber perdido a Bella por mis indecisiones e inseguridades._

_-¿Tú lo sabías?- le preguntó a Esme que no contestó. –Tú y el resto lo sabían, ¿no?- sentenció conociendo la respuesta. – ¡Vaya! ¡Qué buenos amigos!, amigos que decían ser mi familia. Todos conocían la verdad riéndose a mi espalada y yo como un bufón llorando la pérdida de una mujer que no valía la pena.- Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, la que quitó de manera brusca._

_-No es así como piensas hijo, tienes que escuchar…- él la cortó tajante._

_-No necesito que Edward me recuerde como era mi difunta esposa en la cama- ironizó con una sonrisa tétrica._

Miré al vació, sonreí y salté, abandonándome a las sensaciones de libertad y descontrol que me producía saltar en Bungee. Sólo por esa fracción de segundo todos los problemas, las penas, los tragos amargos, las desdichas y el corazón roto quedaron en aquella tarima. No había nada que se le pudiera comparar.

_¿Estás seguro?,_ preguntó burlón. Tengo que reconocer que esta vez tenía razón. Había algo mucho mejor pero no sentía ganas de hacerlo con otras mujeres, parte de mi cabeza, cuerpo y corazón seguían conservando una mínima esperanza a que ella regresara.

Cuando bajé de la grúa Emmett me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunté mientras me quitaba el arnés.

-Nunca en mi vida me había ganado algo con tanta facilidad. Esa cara de bobo que trajiste el día que me la presentaste y como se acentuó cuando saltó, créeme, no fue difícil saber qué pasaría luego.- Asentí con una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro ser tan predecible- bromeé.

-¿Predecible? Estás loco, después de lo de Leah jamás creímos que volverías a fijarte en una mujer seriamente- se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte algo perdido en sus pensamientos. –Eso me recuerda que perdí la apuesta con Jasper- susurró bajito.

-¡¿Apostaste con Jasper sobre mí?- le grité haciéndome el ofendido. Emmett me miró algo asustado pero se relajó después de que le sonreí –Qué mal amigo eres- bromeé. –Primero me echas al agua con Jacob y ahora me entero que apuestas a mis expensas.- Su rostro se contrajo por la vergüenza y la pena. –Tranquilo amigo, sé que lo hiciste para defenderme- dije palmeando su hombro. –Sólo intenta no defenderme nuevamente- me carcajeé al ver el puchero infantil que hacía.

Sintiéndome un poco más relajado me marché de ahí, no sin antes asegurarle a Emmett que pronto volvería. Manejé con dirección a mi departamento, a pesar de haber liberado parte de la tensión que llevaba acumulada, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el rostro de Jacob. Creo que después de todo, el que me odiara era mejor a haberlo desilusionado. Cuando bajé del vehículo la frustración había regresado, decidí caminar hasta el pub que quedaba unas cuadras más allá.

_No te dejes derrotar amigo, pronto llegará el momento de solucionar las cosas_. Asentí no muy convencido.

-Un whisky doble- le pedí a la señorita que estaba detrás de la barra.

_Te está sonriendo_, comentó feliz como si la idea le gustara.

-Que mal por ella- susurré bajito. La mujer me observó quizás pensando que le hablaba a ella.

-Su trago señor- dejó el vaso sobre la barra, me miró con una sonrisa coqueta y se marchó. Al bajar la mirada a mi vaso vi que debajo de éste había un par de servilletas, pero en ella había un número anotado. Su celular. Sonreí involuntariamente más que nada por los cambios de la vida, un par de meses atrás hubiese aplicado el encanto Cullen y con facilidad me la hubiese llevado a la cama. ¿Hoy?, me bebí mi trago de un tirón, saqué dinero de mi cartera, lo dejé sobre la barra al lado de la servilleta, y me marché. Hubiese jurado que escuché gruñir a mi cabeza pero no me importó, estaba agotado.

De regreso en mi departamento, intenté pensar en otras cosas pero era doloroso saber que mi amigo prefería renunciar a su trabajo a tener que verme a la cara.

_-Señor Cullen, han llamado desde la empresa de Nueva York para informar que enviarán un reemplazante para el Sr. Black- dijo con cierta tristeza._

_-¿Qué sucede con Jacob?- pregunté aunque conocía muy bien la respuesta._

_-Dejó el puesto. Extraoficialmente me han dicho que si se le obligaba a permanecer aquí, renunciaría- me dejé caer en el respaldo de mi sillón, llevándome las manos al rostro para quitar la desazón que aquello me producía._

_-Gracias Ana, cuando sepas quien será el encargado me informas- le pedí y ella asintió de inmediato dejándome solo en mi oficina._

Desde ese entonces había intentado acercarme a Jacob. Al igual que Bella, había desaparecido de la tierra. Mi familia no tenía información suya, en su departamento de aquí no lo habían visto aparecer y en su lugar de residencia de Nueva York sabían lo mismo, que había dejado el lugar hace unos meses para venir a trabajar a Washington.  
Encendí mi lap para ponerme a trabajar.

_Por cosas de seguir el instinto llegué a un pub que Jacob solía frecuentar con Leah, dolorosamente ahí estaba. Bebiendo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, con ropas que seguramente no se había quitado en días. Su aspecto desaliñado dejaba en evidencia que no se había aseado en varios días, sin descontar la barba bastante notoria que llevaba._

_-¿Jake?- pregunté para tantear el terreno. El siguió bebiendo como si no reparara en que estaba ahí. Me senté frente a él y le hice señas al cantinero para que me sirviera lo mismo que estaba tomando mi amigo._

_-No diré cómo te sientes porque la verdad, no lo sé. Pero te puedo asegurar que el tiempo es un gran amigo para olvidar y perdonar- le dije de manera calmada. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Jake reaccionaría de manera impulsiva y me atacaría._

_-No sé cómo sacarme la rabia de encima, ella está muerta y no puedo preguntarle simplemente ¿por qué?- Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta al escucharlo hablar. Su voz estaba quebrada, a punto de llorar. –Yo amaba a Leah y aún le guardo mucho cariño, el tiempo me ha ayudado a superar su pérdida- me miró a los ojos en los que había mucho dolor. –Pero créeme que nunca la idealicé porque al igual que yo, somos humanos que podemos equivocarnos y mentir por miedo. Lo que aún no puedo entender es, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó dolido._

_-Jake, amigo. No era algo que podía decir fácilmente. Te vi tan feliz cuando comenzaste tu relación con Leah que no podía ser el causante de ser la sombra, la espinita en tu cabeza que no te dejara serlo- en ese momento llegó el camarero con mi vaso._

_-Puede traernos la botella- le pidió Jake. Una mínima esperanza creció en mi pecho, quizás Jake estaba listo para hablar y con un vaso lleno le sería más fácil._

_O simplemente quería tener la botella para lanzármela por la cabeza._

_-Sé que fui un cobarde al no decírtelo, pero era esto lo que intentaba que no ocurriera. Prefería que me odiaras a defraudarte. A romper los hermosos recuerdos que guardas, si te soy sincero yo los tuve, pero eso quedó en el pasado. Bella me ayudó más de lo que se pueda imaginar- mi amigo me observó largo rato y en su expresión no pude descifrar nada. Llenó ambos vasos y nos dedicamos a beber._

_Ambos llorábamos penas distintas; él recordando a Leah, y yo a mi Bella que esperaba que estuviese bien.  
Como la extrañaba._

Sonreí divertido recordando ese día, me quedé mirando la pantalla sin saber por dónde comenzar. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-¡Q_ué chistoso!- dijo Jacob mientras íbamos caminando por la calle, abrazados y bastante mareados. –Y luego me gustó Bella y a ti también- bebí de la botella directamente._

_-Y ella me dejó cuando le dije que la amaba, así que estamos en las mismas- dije como si nada, pero la verdad es que me dolía._

_-¿La amas?- me preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme a los ojos. Asentí apenado._

_-Pero como me has dicho tantas veces, soy un bastardo que no se merece que lo quieran y ella no lo hace- zanjé dolido._

_-Eso…eso lo dije porque estaba dolido- me quitó la botella para beber de ella. –Pero en realidad siempre has si…sido mi hermano- poco a poco comenzábamos a hablar mal.  
Seguramente en este estado era más fácil poder hablar de las cosas que realmente dolían pero, ¿qué pasaría por la mañana?_

_-Quiero saber si dirás lo mismo por la mañana- susurré más para mí._

_-Las mujeres no saben lo que se pierden- bromeo él. –Al menos Bella te prefirió a ti antes que a mí. Ahí estamos saldados con lo de Leah y tú- y me guiñó un ojo dejándome con la boca abierta._

_Suficiente alcohol para mi amigo, se la quité de las manos y comencé a voltearla por la calle._

_-¡Ey! Esa es mi botella, yo la pagué- gruñó con dificultad._

_-Te llevaré a mi casa, no puedes manejar así- le dije. El intentó forcejear unos minutos pero luego se rindió._

_Llamé a Mike para que fuera por nosotros y nos llevara hasta mi departamento._

-Excelentes borracheras, como en los viejos tiempos- comenté en voz alta ya de regreso a la realidad. Esa parte de la historia me gustaba recordarla.

De cierta manera me ayudaba a olvidarme de ella, a olvidar que pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y ella no aparecía. Pero como me había escrito Jake en su nota esa mañana que se fue de mi departamento sin avisar:

"_Ten paciencia que ella sabrá ver el buen hombre en que te has convertido. Al menos a mi me costó un par de golpes, una resaca y varias regañadas del resto de la familia. No te preocupes que nos veremos pronto, sólo necesito procesar con calma y sin dolor."_

Desde entonces no sabía nada de él, pero le daría su espacio, no era para menos. Saber que con esfuerzo y paciencia nuestra amistad podía volver, quizás no como era antes, pero si volver; me ponía realmente feliz. Aquel momento de confianza en donde ambos dijimos lo que nos dolía, fue sinceramente el mejor día en muchos.

En ese momento mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en el interior de mi bolsillo. Esta vez no fui tan ansioso, ya que tiempo atrás cada vez que lo hacía me ponía frenético pensando en que podría ser ella. A casi tres meses desde que se había ido, no me quedaba más que esperar.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludé de inmediato al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

-¿Cómo estás hijo?- me saludó con ese tono de preocupación que había adquirido últimamente.

-Mejor, te prometo que es así- le dije sinceramente mientras abría unas tablas con información por revisar.

-Llamaba para informarte que mañana por la noche Alice hará una cena acá en casa. Tu hermano no ha querido decir de que se trata, ¿tú sabes algo?- sonreí ante la impaciencia de Esme. Raro en ella.

-No sé nada, lo prometo.- Hablamos un poco más acerca de cómo estaba, ella me contó que había hablado con Jacob unos días atrás ya que él quiso disculparse con la familia por su reacción de ese día.

-Es bueno que ya lo asimile sin sentir dolor. Simplemente fue una mala pasada del destino- dijo sabiamente.

Después de cortar la llamada me dediqué exclusivamente al trabajo, Últimamente se comenzaba a acumular, sobre todo después de haberme tomado tantas semanas libres de reflexión.

Al día siguiente como Esme había dicho, Jasper y Alice organizaron una cena como sólo ella sabía hacer. Todos muy bien vestidos y la decoración simplemente impecable.

-Me alegro de que estén con nosotros, familia- comenzó Jasper mientras todos teníamos nuestras copas llenas para celebrar. Sea lo que sea lo que tenían que contar me estaba poniendo nervioso, sobre todo de ver a la enana tan ansiosa.

Literalmente estaba toda la familia. Mis padres, Emmett, Rose, Kate, Garret y los padres de ambos, los padres de Alice e incluso Jacob, que se veía un poco cohibido.

-¡Diles ya!- dijo una ansiosa Alice. Para su mala suerte en ese momento sonó el timbre causando que bufara fuertemente. -Menudo idiota que se le ocurre molestar- masculló sacándonos a todos una sonrisa. Jasper fue a abrir mientras el resto alababa los detalles de Alice.

Me quedé mirando a los presentes, cada uno compenetrado con su pareja. Tocándose mínimamente pero demostrando, sólo con ese gesto, la complicidad, el amor y la entrega. Yo también quería eso para mí, lo quería todo, pero sólo con ella.

_Bella.

* * *

_

_**Tengo que decir que este capítulo no era para hoy xD jajaja pero me lo han sacado las chicas del Twitter y Sharon que tiene unos métodos ¬¬ jajajaj espero les haya gustado. El siguiente es el último (sin contar el epílogo) por lo que no habra preview =P**_

**También les informo que el prólogo de la nueva historia ya está arriba, pueden encontrarlo en mi pérfil o el link en mi blog. ¡ESpero les guste!**  
**Besooos nos leemos prontito!**  



	35. Chapter XXXV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Agradecimiento a mi super beta y gran amiga **larosaderosas  
**Y por supuesto a todas las chicas que estan conmigo actualización tras actualización!  
Gracias por la gran cantidad comentarios yalertas de favoritos por esta historia y por mi =D_

* * *

**XXXV**

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

-¿Bella, qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Sue después de que llamara a la puerta.

-¿Puedo quedarme unos días?- le pedí. No sé que vería en mi rostro pero el de ella se contrajo lleno de preocupación. Me abrazó inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto cariño, eso ni se pregunta- tomó la maleta que estaba en el piso a mi lado e ingresamos en casa. – ¿Debo suponer que te has peleado con cierto hombre guapo?- tanteó con una media sonrisa dándome apoyo desde el principio. Asentí con la cabeza y mis ojos se cristalizaron -¡Oh, cariño!- me abrazó más fuerte. –Iré por el arma de tu padre y le daré directo donde el sol no llega- dijo enojada sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Esta vez fui yo- reconocí sintiendo de nuevo aquel fuerte dolor que comenzó desde que vi su rostro llenarse de tristeza.

Aún no podía creer que había dicho aquello, una parte de mí se sentía tan bien al saberlo, mientras que la otra no dejaba de darle vueltas de una manera perturbadora.

Después de que Edward dijera aquello que tanto había deseado, me desarmé. Necesitaba mi espacio, pensar y cerrar las heridas que estaban haciendo que me cuestionara todo lo que creía haber superado. Intenté ser fuerte y al parecer eso me pasó factura.

_Después de que lo dejará ahí, mirándome con tanto dolor, entré a mi departamento y lloré con tanta rabia y congoja que creí que no podría detenerme._

_Odiaba a Henry por todo lo que sus palabras causaron en mí, pero lo odiaba aún más porque tenía razón._

_Sin pensarlo más y agradeciendo que tenía estos días libres, compré un boleto de avión de regreso a Forks. Necesitaba el calor de la familia para pensar y sanar__internamente._

_Literalmente desconecté del mundo. Apagué mi teléfono móvil y me fui sin decirle a nadie donde iría._

-¿Quieres que te prepare un baño y algo de comer?- Sue me sacó de mis recuerdos al preguntarme con ese toque tan maternal que me estrujaba aún más el corazón. Asentí con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está papá?- le pregunté mientras ella me ayudaba a acomodar mis ropas en el armario de mi habitación.

-De pesca, con Seth.- Alcé una ceja incrédula.

-A Seth no le gusta ir de pesca. - Vi como Sue mordía su labio mirándome a los ojos y debatiéndose si debía hablar o no. Finalmente decidió hacerlo.

-Al parecer, Edward le hizo ver de alguna manera, que hasta la pesca tiene su toque divertido/extremo- dijo algo apenada. Sentí que la garganta se me secaba solo por recordar lo bien que se había llevado con mi hermanito, la paciencia que tuvo al conocer a mi familia. Sin duda ese era el toque de Edward, hacer que algo aburrido se convirtiera en algo excitante y entretenido.

Pero… ¿Habrá sido todo real? Me cacheteé internamente. ¡Claro que lo había sido! Tuve que ser ciega para no ver los esfuerzos de Edward por cambiar, y vaya que lo había hecho.

El problema era yo y de eso me había dado cuenta tarde. Tarde porque lo que menos quería era dañarlo.

Recordaba como era cuando lo había conocido; tan arrogante, insensible, orgulloso e incluso, déspota. Recordaba el día que lo vi haciendo negocios con ese hombre que había terminado en el hospital. Ese era otro Edward, un Edward completamente indolente al dolor ajeno. Ese Edward desapareció para convertirse en el que cedió ante sus trabajadores al no despedirlos. Aquel que dejó de lado su trabajo por mí. El que se reencontró con su pasado y aceptó a su familia porque los amaba ante todo. Aquel que a pesar de sus miedos se abrió ante mí, mostrándome como era realmente, con sus virtudes, defectos, fortalezas y debilidades.

Yo debía sanar por dentro si realmente quería estar con él. Debía hacerlo por nosotros.

Por la tarde, cuando mi padre llegó con Seth, se puso muy feliz de verme. Cuando me preguntó a qué se debía la visita le dije que me había tomado unas breves vacaciones para descansar. Sé que no me creyó, pero me dio mi espacio y mi tiempo para que yo se lo explicara cuando pudiera, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

Otra cosa fue Seth, se desilusionó un poco cuando vio que ésta vez no venía con Edward.

Los primeros días me quedé encerrada en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama mirando a la nada. No tenía ganas de compartir con nadie, hablar de cosas que ciertamente no me interesaban y menos, que el resto se deprimiera por mi estado anímico.

Charlie se aparecía de vez en cuando por mi habitación, quizás el presentía la incomodidad que sentía. Aún no estaba preparada para hablar y menos, con un hombre.

Sue por su parte era más comprensiva. Iba a mi cuarto y simplemente se dedicaba a acaricias mis cabellos como cuando era pequeña. Me miraba y sonreía para darme fuerzas.

-Prometo que te contaré que me pasa- le dije sinceramente, sintiéndome terrible por preocuparlos.

-Tómate tu tiempo cariño, sólo tienes que saber que estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites. Igual que tu padre y Seth- sonrió de aquella manera tranquilizadora.

-Gracias, Sue. Por todo.- Me senté sobre la cama y la abracé fuertemente, agradeciéndole los años de paciencia, educación, apoyo y sobre todo, de amor que nos entregó a papá y a mí. Estábamos abrazadas cuando sonó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche, al lado de mi cama

–Yo contesto- dijo con una sonrisa y se separó de mí para tomar el teléfono. –Buenas tardes- fue su saludo y su mirada de inmediato se clavo en la mía. "Edward" gesticuló sin pronunciar palabra y comencé a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y creo que me vio tan mal, tan nerviosa que comprendió que no era el momento para hablar con él.

-Dile que no sabes de mi- le susurré bajito. Ella tapó el auricular para que no se escuchara desde el otro lado.

-No puedo hacer eso, se escucha preocupado- dijo Sue en el mismo tono.

-Por favor, prometo explicártelo todo pero si sabe que estoy aquí- suspiré profundo, –vendrá y no sabría que hacer– dije sinceramente. Sue asintió un poco reacia.

-No Edward, lo siento pero ella no ha estado por aquí- mordió su labio y en sus ojos vi como le dolía tener que mentir. –Pero para que estés tranquilo, puedo asegurarte que físicamente ella está bien- no pasé por alto aquel "físicamente está bien". Claro, emocionalmente estaba hecha polvo.

-Gracias- dije cuando ella cortó y se levantó sin decirme nada. –Es mejor así- intenté excusarme.

-Como te dije Bella, tú sabrás cuando quieres decirme qué te sucede. Sólo te digo que ese muchacho está sufriendo verdaderamente por ti y te ama, eso no se puede negar- el corazón se me apretó nuevamente. Sorbí por la nariz para tragarme las ganas de ponerme a llorar.

-Sue- la llamé antes de que dejara mi habitación, –si alguien pregunta por mí, ¿podrías decirle que no estoy aquí?- le pedí. Ella asintió un tanto apenada.

Después de la llamada de Edward, me sumí aún más en mi propia miseria. Me sentía terrible por no ser capaz de tomar una decisión, de no ser capaz de afrontar lo que me sucedía. Pero hacerlo implicaría tener que afrontar todo aquel dolor que había estado reprimiendo. Un par de días más pasaron en los que simplemente, me olvidé de vivir.

-Toc, toc- dijo Sue desde la puerta con una bandeja con comida.

-No tengo hambre- me giré sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Pero tienes que comer- entró en la habitación y escuché que dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, donde antes estaba el teléfono que quité de cuajo después de que él llamara. Tras un gran suspiro por parte de Sue, salió de la habitación.

No tenía ánimos de comer, en realidad no tenía ánimos de nada. Lo único que quería es que llegara alguien que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Por la tarde, cuando Sue apareció nuevamente por mi habitación, me hice la dormida. Estaba segura que llevaba la merienda de esa hora y al ver que la bandeja del almuerzo estaba intacta, volvió a exhalar fuertemente. Se marchó nuevamente, dejándome en compañía de mis pensamientos, de aquellas ideas que debía ordenar. De aquello que me estaba lastimando por no ser capaz de afrontarlo como una mujer adulta. Los adultos también podemos equivocarnos, ¿saben?

La rutina de la bandeja a la hora de la comida se repitió varios días más, y esa misma cantidad de días mi estómago no aceptaba comida. Simplemente estaba cerrado y algo revuelto.

-¡Hoy si vas a comer, señorita!- me regañó Sue ese último día.

-Pero no tengo hambre, de verdad- me quejé como niña pequeña sujetando mis mantas.

-Puede que no la tengas, pero eso no quita que no debas comer. Recuerda cómo te sentiste cuando Charlie fue a parar al hospital- la miré entre enojada y apenada. –Bueno él se sentiría igual o peor si te tuviésemos que llevar porque has enfermado al no comer.- A regañadientes probé lo que Sue me había llevado. Tampoco es que no hubiese comido nada en todos esos días, por las noches me alimentaba un poco. Cómo una vil ladrona entraba a hurtadillas a la cocina y me preparaba un sándwich. Al sexto día aparecieron platos más elaborados en el microondas, sospecho que Sue sabía de mis paseos nocturnos por la cocina.

Miré el plato. Sopa de pollo con fideos, cómo cuando era pequeña y enfermaba.

-No estoy enferma- le dije mientras me llevaba la cuchara a la boca y sentía un poco de asco.

-Luces enferma, estás ojerosa y te ves cansada- sentenció mirándome fijamente. –Además, ésta sopa incluso ayuda a las penas del corazón- acarició mis cabellos y me sentí peor. Sólo de recordar cómo lo había dejado ahí sólo, fuera de mi departamento, con aquella hermosa confesión y ninguna respuesta de mi parte.

-No estoy enferma- volví a repetir. No quería pensar en lo de "penas del corazón". Un par de cucharadas más y sentí mi estómago completamente lleno, incluso me dieron arcadas al presionarme por comer. –No puedo más- dije dejando la cuchara sobre el plato.

-De verdad te ves enferma- tocó mi frente preocupada. –Quizás sea la falta de aire puro ¿Por qué no te vistes y sales a dar una vuelta? Te hará bien estirar las piernas- su petición parecía más un ruego. Negué con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para salir.

Al día siguiente Charlie intentó conversar conmigo, fue bastante incómodo. Si me costaba hacerlo con Sue, con él simplemente era un caso perdido.

-Si ese muchacho se pasó de listo, tienes que decírmelo enseguida…- sonreí levemente.

-Papá, ya dejé de ser una adolescente a la que le puedan robar la virginidad.- Charlie se tapó los oídos con las manos e hizo señas para que me callara.

-¡Tú siempre serás mi pequeña! Si un día apareces con hijos, creeré que son enviados por el espíritu santo- bromeó logrando que el ambiente se relajara un poco más.

-Creo que tú serias el más feliz con un nieto, ¿no?- lo piqué un poco y a decir verdad, aquel pensamiento mandó un escalofrío a mi cuerpo.

–Por supuesto que sí, le enseñaría todos los encantos y técnicas Swan- se colocó de perfil para resaltar sus encantos. Me acerqué para besar su mejilla.

-Te amo, papá- su rostro se contrajo por la emoción y me miró algo avergonzado. Tenía una excelente relación con mi padre, pero no de las que expresáramos palabras de cariño cada 5 minutos.

-Yo también te amo, hija.- Me abrazó con tanto amor que de un momento a otro me pondría a llorar.–¿Por qué no sales a caminar hija?, no te hace bien pasar todos los días acostada. El mundo no se arregla así- pidió cariñosamente y esa vez, no pude negarme.

Esa tarde fui a caminar por los alrededores de Forks, de verdad necesitaba aire en mis pulmones. Aire limpio que llegara a mi cerebro para hacerme pensar como corresponde.

Me negaba a aceptar por qué me sentía de este modo, él no podía tener razón. No después de todo este tiempo.

Llegué a un parque y me senté en una de las bancas. Me quedé allí varias horas mirando a mi alrededor, disfrutando de la simpleza y belleza de aquel lugar. Se podía oler y sentir en el ambiente la familiaridad que rondaba en ese lugar. Un poco más allá, en unos columpios, había una pequeña niña siendo empujada levemente por su padre mientras la mujer tomaba fotos y sonreía encantada por la escena.

Recordé mi infancia junto a Charlie, Sue y Seth. No podía quejarme, había sido realmente feliz. Quería una vida así para mí, con un hombre que me amara de verdad y con el que sentirme en plena confianza y seguridad. Reconozco que sentí envidia, eso de envidia sana no existe. Sentí envidia y eso era lo mismo aquí o en la China. Yo quería tener algo así, algo permanente y duradero. No algo que al primer problema o conflicto desapareciera. Me paré de la banca y regresé a casa.

Al llegar, un leve mareo me pilló desprevenida en la entrada de la casa y de no ser por Sue, que estaba ahí cerca para sostenerme, hubiese caído al suelo.

-¿Hija estás bien?- preguntó asustada. Me tomó un par de segundos poder focalizarla correctamente sin ver borroso.

-Creo que me bajó la presión, estuve a la intemperie mucho tiempo- dije sujetándome a ella para no caer. Aún me sentía mareada. Sue tocó mi frente.

-No tienes fiebre, será mejor que vayas a recostarte y te abrigues. Si te sigues sintiendo mal, llamaré a un doctor.- Negué asustada. –En eso no hay discusión- zanjó.

Me ayudó a cambiarme la ropa por un pijama más abrigador y me metí a la cama.

-¿De verdad te sientes mejor? No quiero que vayas a enfermar- me miró a los ojos y me sentí peor, con todo lo que estaba dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me aovillaba debajo de las mantas.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- le dije ocultando la mirada en otra dirección.

-Hace ya varios días que te ves enferma- ahora se veía verdaderamente preocupada. –Bella- dijo en un tono más críptico. -¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de un embarazo?

Miré a Sue varios segundos como sin entender lo que me preguntaba. Era como si estuviese viendo blanco, cuando reaccioné verdaderamente a lo que ella me preguntó, me alarmé.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grité exaltada.– Siempre nos cuidamos- comencé a explicarle.

-Ok, tranquila- pidió. –No tienes que darme explicaciones, es una posibilidad al ver cómo te has sentido. No tienes apetito, has sentido un poco de asco e incluso te mareas- enumeró.

Sentí que el cuerpo se me entumecía por completo, desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los dedos. Edward y yo siempre habíamos tomado precauciones, siempre…. Oh! Mi cabeza hizo click al recordar esa última vez que nos dejamos llevar demasiado, las ansias nos habían llevado a actuar rápido. Demasiado rápido como para perder un par de segundos desenvolviendo un preservativo. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

-No puedo estar embarazada- susurré afligida, intentando convencerme a mí misma.

-Un hijo siempre es una bendición.- Sue acarició mi mejilla y la vi sonreír con ternura. ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo en este momento? Puede que un hijo sea una bendición, pero lo ideal es que los padres estén juntos para darle amor y protección como una verdadera familia.

-Sue…- jadeé realmente asustada. Ella me abrazó de inmediato.

-Tranquila, si quieres puedo llamar para pedir una hora con el doctor y así saldremos enseguida de la duda.- Negué asustada. No sabía si estaba preparada para recibir una respuesta positiva, ¿qué sucedería si lo estaba? Seguramente sería una pésima madre, alejándolo del padre por inseguridades. –Te dejaré para que pienses, ¿vale- asentí desconcentrada.

Los días siguientes no dejaba de pensar en esa posibilidad. Incluso una noche soñé que tenía un bebé entre mis brazos y cuando el pequeño abrió sus ojos mirándome directamente, me estremecí al ver los mismos ojos de Edward.

Charlie se veía más preocupado al ver las miradas cómplices que nos dábamos Sue y yo, es como si ella esperara mi respuesta y yo por mi parte le decía que aún no estaba lista para conocerla. Además, con la posibilidad del embarazo, Sue se tomó muy enserio ese mito de "alimentarse por dos". Ahora simplemente no permitía que me saltara ninguna de las comidas y ciertamente, comenzaba a sentirme mejor. Con más fuerzas.

Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana de la salita cuando Seth apareció lleno de lodo. Cuerpo, rostro y cabello. Me di cuenta principalmente por el grito de horror de Sue.

-¡Seth!- gritó Sue. –¡Mira cómo has quedado!- le regañó, pero podía ver en sus ojos cierta diversión.

-Lo siento mamá, es que Tomás me desafió a un juego de quien quedaba más sucio y no podía perder contra ese mald…- Sue le puso la mano en la boca.

-Veo que no sólo tu ropa está sucia, también tendremos que lavar esa boca.- Su sonrisa se amplió y Seth, en un acto espontáneo, la abrazó dejándola sucia con el lodo.

-¡Ups!- dijo el pequeño preocupado. –Lo siento mamá, puedo lavarte tu vestido, lo prometo- se disculpó el pequeño mirándola de aquella manera que sabía que haría que Sue no pudiese negarse.

-Tranquilo, es sólo ropa que puede lavarse- besó su frente llenándose también el rostro de lodo. –Métete en la ducha con la ropa puesta.- Seth salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Sue me miró con una sonrisa única en sus labios. –Una lavada extra de ropa a cambio de la felicidad de un hijo no es comparable- aquel amor que desprendieron sus palabras me sobrecogió e instintivamente, llevé mis manos a mi vientre plano.

¿Podría llegar a ser la mitad de buena que es Sue? ¿Podría ser mujer suficiente para Edward? Pero lo más importante, ¿él me aceptaría nuevamente en su vida con la posibilidad un hijo? Un hijo que se parecería a él, con ese toque enigmático, hipnotizante, fuerte pero domable a la vez, extrovertido, arrogante pero también humilde, cariñoso y buen amante.

Estaba enamorada, eso no podía negarlo.

Ahora me animaba un poco más a salir de mi cuarto. Estábamos los cuatro en la salita viendo las noticias cuando Charlie se levantó animado invitando a Seth a salir a dar unas vueltas en bicicleta. Aún debía estar con su tratamiento full deporte. Al quedarme a solas con Sue, me lo pensé un poco y tras morderme el labio, comencé a hablar.

–Lo que pasa en realidad, es culpa mía- sentencié captando toda su atención. –He visto a Henry y bueno, él me ha dicho varias cosas que me tienen un poco confundida.- Su rostro se tensó pero no dijo nada.  
Le conté toda la historia, desde la aparición de Henry y todo lo que había dicho, hasta lo sucedido con Edward incluyendo la confesión de sus sentimientos. -Te amo- Dijo él. Lo _r_ecordé con una sonrisa. Sus hermosos ojos verdes acompañaban ese recuerdo y mi corazón saltaba de emoción. Tal cual como si lo tuviese frente a mí.

Ahora, después de varias semanas, realmente podía disfrutar de aquel sentimiento. Sentimiento que rogaba a Dios no se marchitara por mis malas decisiones.

Miré al exterior y asombrada me di cuenta que el atardecer le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo anochecer.

-No sé qué decirte hija, pero debes saber que decidas lo que decidas tu padre y yo te apoyaremos.- Me giré y miré a Sue agradecida.

-Lo sé…- me mordí el labio algo nerviosa. En ese momento un grito de Seth proveniente del exterior, nos hizo romper aquella burbuja de confesión.

-¡Mamá!- le gritó con ese singular tono de voz, dulce y travieso.

-¡Ya voy!- le gritó girando su cuerpo hacia la puerta. Podría jurar que rodaba los ojos. Nuevamente me miró. –Mi consejo es que no dejes ir a un hombre como Edward por alguien como Henry, él ya tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició.- Negué con la cabeza asombrada por aquel rumbo. Sue me sonrió y besó mi frente dejándome sola en la salita.

Claro que valoraba los cambios de Edward, eso no lo discutía. Charlie entró en la casa con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunté riéndome de ver su sonrisa.

-Seth me ganó la carrera- asentí comprendiendo. Seguramente eso era lo que Seth quería decirle a Sue, que había ganado. Me enternecí al presentir que papá lo había dejado ganar, así como Sue. Eso era lo que hacían los padres. Hacerte feliz.

Bueno, no todos. Pero quienes realmente lo sienten, lo hacen. Incluso Charlie que no es el padre sanguíneo de Seth, incluso Sue que no es mi madre biológica. El amor no distingue el ADN, el amor se gana con hechos, tiempo y entrega.

De pronto volvió a mí lo que estaba hablando con Sue y cómo las cosas se habían ido por otro rumbo que no esperaba. ¿Edward estaría pensando lo mismo? Imposible, Edward me conoce mejor que eso.

Subí a mi cuarto y me recosté sobre la cama pensando en lo que debía hacer. El tiempo estaba avanzando demasiado rápido y yo debía tomar una decisión si no quería perderlo. Extrañamente, la imagen de aquella familia en el parque apareció en mi mente. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios sólo de imaginar que la pareja éramos Edward y yo, acompañados por una pequeñita igual a su padre. Imaginando una vida así para mí, el sueño poco a poco me venció y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté asustada ya que lamentablemente, mis sueños no habían sido tan agradables como mis pensamientos antes de quedarme dormida. Había soñado con un momento que estaba intentando aplazar pero que la vocecita en mi cabeza me recordaba que ya no podía postergar por más tiempo. ¿Alguien notaría si ese día me refugiaba nuevamente en mi cuarto? Era frustrante sentir que las imágenes lindas que intentaba proyectar se veían empañadas con la verdad más urgente.

-¡Muy bien señorita!- gritó Charlie entrando a mi habitación, –suficiente de quedarse acostada. ¿Es que no tienes que volver al trabajo?- Enarqué una ceja, ¿me estaba echando? –Y no me mires así, no te estoy echando. ¿Es que no quieres conservar tu trabajo?- Me tapé con las mantas hasta la coronilla. Ciertamente hacía semanas que debería haber vuelto pero no me importaba, no cuando tenía asuntos por resolver. Seguramente en este momento formaba parte de los cesantes del país.

-Hoy quiero quedarme aquí, ya salí todo lo que me pediste.- Protesté sabiendo que era causa perdida.

-No quiero que pares tu vida por alguien como Henry- enarqué una ceja y Charlie se removió incómodo sobre la cama. –No quiero que pienses que lo hizo por cotilla, pero Sue está igual de preocupada. Ella te ama como a una verdadera hija.- Tragué en seco sintiéndome mal. Entendía por toda la preocupación que les había estado haciendo pasar. –Ella me contó a grandes rasgos lo que te ha pasado.- Sintiendo que era el momento de reconocer al fin lo que me pasaba, me armé de valor y lo miré a los ojos.

-No sé qué hacer- reconocí y me abracé a él llorando libremente. –No sé qué hacer, tengo rabia porque por un segundo tuve lo que realmente quería, pero su imagen apareció en mi cabeza y desde…desde entonces no puedo…- sorbí por la nariz.

-Tranquila, hija. Quizás cerraste el capítulo muy rápido. No existen plazos para ese tipo de cosas- su voz suave y paternal me envolvió tiernamente.

-¿Por qué me siento así? No entiendo por qué ahora- no podía parar de llorar. Algo dentro de mi pecho quemaba, de manera lacerante y profunda. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como Charlie apretaba la mandíbula y respiraba para contenerse. Sea lo que fuese que iba a decir, le costaba.

-Quizás simplemente aún amas a ese muchacho, a pesar de lo que te hizo. A pesar de ser un maldito, canalla hijo de la gran p…- lo corté de inmediato mirándolo entre asustada y sorprendida. Charlie Swan nunca dice malas palabras, pero más que nada lo corté al ver que tomaba el mismo rumbo que Sue.

-¡No papá!- dije casi horrorizada y él me miró sin comprender mi reacción. –No estoy así por Henry, ese idiota puede irse a la misma mierda y a mí no me afectaría.- Espeté asqueada. Aunque me entraron ganas de reír solo de recordar como Edward me había defendido dándole un buen golpe.

Edward. Suspiré recordándolo, maldición como lo extrañaba.

-Amo a Edward- reconocí con una sonrisa avergonzada. Algo que sentía tan natural pero por tener esa imagen en mi cabeza no fui capaz de decirlo. Simplemente me paralicé al ver que todo se hacía real. Me entró el pánico sólo de pensar en perderlo, en la posibilidad de sentirme nuevamente abandonada.

-No entiendo- dijo Charlie y en su rostro se veía realmente la confusión.

-¿Es que nadie escuchó lo que realmente dije?- Susurré para mi, tragué en seco y miré a mi padre disculpándome por hacerle pasar por esto. –Fue lo que Henry dijo de…de Renée- reconocí al fin. Tener que asumir aquello en voz alta aumentaba la tristeza. Decirlo lo hacía más real, más intenso y doloroso.

-Bella- jadeó Charlie con los ojos abiertos como platos y brillosos. Si Charlie lloraba en este momento, yo simplemente me derrumbaría.

-Yo sé…yo sé que siempre has pensado que soy fuerte- dije con dificultad. Me tragué las lágrimas y me propuse a sacarlo todo fuera. –Se que pensabas que era la hija perfecta porque superé casi de inmediato el abandono de mamá,- negué con la cabeza cuando vi que Charlie iba a decir algo. Tenía que decirlo sin interrupciones todo de una vez sino, no podría después. –Pero la verdad es que no, me duele que nos dejara. Me duele que se fuera cuando se supone, debíamos ser lo más importante en su vida.- Papá me abrazó sin decir nada. Podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo. La rabia y tristeza que sentía.

-Debiste decírmelo. En cuanto comenzaste a sentirte así debiste hablar conmigo.- Me sentía peor aún al ver a Charlie así. Él siempre demostraba ser fuerte para fortalecer a los demás, para no dejarse derrotar. Simplemente este era otro Charlie que no quería recordar.

-No lo comprendí hasta que Henry me hizo abrir los ojos. Pasé muchos años privándome de confiar verdaderamente en quienes decía amar por temor a que me abandonaran. Mi parte cobarde simplemente prefirió culpar a Edward de ser el problema, él tenía sus asuntos pendientes pero resultó ser el más sensato y fuerte. Lo superó- sonreí levemente. –En cambio yo, cuando me vi verdaderamente enfrentada a su confesión, huí por temor a que luego me abandonara. Sentí miedo de que me abandonar igual que Renée. Quién supuestamente también me amaba pero no dudó en dejarme cuando era una niña.- Charlie me abrazó más a su cuerpo.

-Ella no sabe de lo que se ha perdido.- Ambos nos giramos al escuchar la voz de Sue que estaba en la puerta con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban igual de cristalizados, entró en el cuarto y nos abrazó a mi padre y a mí. –Su pérdida es mi ganancia- aquel comentario me saco unas risitas. –Me dio un excelente hombre y una gran hija. Y hasta un nieto.- Charlie se separó de improviso y me miró expectante. No hice más que ruborizarme. –No es seguro así que no vayas a comenzar a protestar- le regañó Sue y agradecí que papá no comenzara a hacer preguntas incómodas.

-Bella, hija- el tono de voz de Charlie me avisó que volvíamos al tema serio. –Perdóname por no haber sido más cuidadoso, por no haberte preguntado si para ti este tema estaba realmente cerrado.- Más lágrimas, ¿hasta cuándo? Sue también limpió las suyas que se derramaban abiertamente.

-No es culpa tuya papá, fui yo quien no quiso ver, quien intentó esconderse- lo tranquilicé. –Creo…creo que es el momento de que vuelva a verla- Charlie se tensó y sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente. –Necesito cerrarlo definitivamente- acaricié su mejilla y lo besé agradecida. Agradecida por luchar por mí, por sacarme adelante incluso soportando su propio dolor.

Ahí estaba, frente a una pequeña casa de madera barnizada. Con el corazón en la boca a punto de sufrir un colapso por los nervios. Había tomado esta decisión en el mismo momento que creí en la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Yo sería diferente. No existía una norma que dijera que los errores de los padres eran hereditarios.

_-Necesitarás esto- me había dicho Charlie aquella tarde después de que habláramos de Renée. Me entregó un trozo de papel donde estaba escrito con su caligrafía un tanto corrida, seguramente por los nervios, una dirección.  
Phoenix-Arizona._

_-Gracias- fue todo lo que pude decirle. No iba a preguntarle de donde había sacado la dirección, eso lo dejaría para su privacidad._

Toqué a la puerta sintiendo los nudillos fríos, respiré fuertemente. Una pequeña de unos 8 o 9 años abrió la puerta. Me miraba curiosa con sus ojos entre verdes y azules. Miré su cabello, sujeto en una trenza, color café oscuro similar al mío, eso provocó un estremecimiento que no tenía contemplado.

-¿Quién es, Maggie?- la voz de una mujer me alertó.

Detrás de ella apareció Renée, lo sabía por la forma de su rostro. De pómulos marcados como los míos. Así como yo la reconocí de inmediato, por la postura que tomó su cuerpo, supe que ella también me reconoció.

-Ve a preguntarle a tu hermano si comerá aquí o con su novia.- ¿Tenía más hermanos? Aquello debía ser obvio, pero aún así no me lo esperaba. La pequeña me miró otro tanto más y luego corrió al interior de la casa. –Pasa- me invitó la mujer. Con cierto temor, entré.

-No se preocupe, no me quedaré mucho- le dije para que no pensara que esperaba que me invitara a comer con ellos.

-No…no te preo…cupes, tómate tu tiempo- habló con dificultad. Cómo si le afectara que estuviese ahí. Absurdo. –Toma asiento- negué con la cabeza, esto tenía que hacerlo rápido. Nada de mucho formalismo.

-Se debe estar preguntando qué hago aquí, después de tanto tiempo.- Puntualicé. –Yo…-no podía permitir que ahora los nervios me traicionaran. –Existe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada- solté sin saber por qué y su mirada se centró en mi vientre, asombrada. –La verdad es que no tengo la certeza pero sea como sea, quiero ser una buena madre. Una madre plena y sin rencores que guardar.- Su mirada volvió a mí, cristalizándose.

-Bella- lloriqueó acercándose a mí. La detuve alzando una mano.

-Quiero decirle que la perdono de corazón. Que no pienso juzgarla porque después de todo, su decisión me trajo excelentes personas a mi vida. Personas que me aman de verdad y a las que yo amo con mi vida- le dije sintiendo un dolor en la garganta. Ella se dejó caer sobre el sillón y llevó sus manos a su rostro.

-Yo no era feliz, Bella. Tu padre, a pesar de ser un buen hombre, me agobiaba. Su preocupación siempre sobrepasaba los límites. Yo no era de la clase de mujeres que quería quedarse todo el día esperando al marido. Yo quería conocer, salir y disfrutar de la juventud- comenzó a llorar. –Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, sabía que todo eso se acentuaría aún más, que él no me dejaría ni siquiera ir a comprar. Era una jovencita inmadura con temores- una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro. –No sabes lo que me costó dejarte, separarme de ti- me miró a los ojos. –Tú habías llegado para iluminarnos, quizás arreglar un matrimonio que nunca tuvo sentido, pero las cosas comenzaron a darse como yo lo sospeché. No podía hacerte infeliz, si me quedaba vivirías en un infierno presenciando discusiones a diario. No podía traerte conmigo porque a esa edad, con suerte sabía mantenerme yo misma.

-No…no vine por explicaciones- dije sintiendo como me quebraba poco a poco.

-Cuando me establecí y me sentí más madura, los busqué. Pero los vi como una nueva familia, con una mujer que se veía que te amaba como si fueras su hija. Charlie sonreía como nunca lo hizo conmigo. Ambos cometimos errores en nuestra juventud.- En cierto modo sentí rabia de que mencionara a Charlie, como si él se hubiese equivocado. Él no se escapó, él se enfrentó al mundo con una pequeña, sólo.

-La pequeña, ¿es mi hermana?- pregunté tímidamente. Renée asintió.

-Tienes dos, Maggie tiene 8 años y es la que más se parece a ti, Nicolás tiene 18 años.- Medio sonreí.

-Tengo 3, mi hermanito pequeño se llama Seth- dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Perdóname Bella- se levantó de pronto mirándome con tanto arrepentimiento que me sobrecogió.

-Lo hago. Y sabes qué, en parte es por mí, pero en gran parte es por otra persona.- Añadí comprendiendo la importancia de aquello. -No quiero tener que preguntarme algún día: ¿por qué no hable con ella? La vida no es para siempre.- De pronto, la mujer me abrazó y yo quedé estática, con mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-Tienes el mismo gran corazón que tu padre- cuando se separó de mi, por un momento creí ver orgullo en sus ojos. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves introducirse en una cerradura y la puerta principal se abrió.

-Familia llegu…- el hombre se calló en cuanto nos vio a las dos. -¿Todo bien, amor?- le preguntó el hombre y aproveché el momento para soltarme de Renée.

-Gracias por su tiempo…- me acerqué un poco más a ella para susurrarle. –Por favor, dele un beso de mi parte a mis hermanos y asegúrese de amarlos y cuidarlos como se merecen.- Fue mi despedida. Le hice una seña con la cabeza al hombre a modo de saludo, y salí de aquella casa.

No sé cuantas horas caminé, sólo era consciente de todo lo que había llorado.

-No puedes llorar, si estas embarazada esto le afectará al bebé- me recriminé. Aquella perspectiva ahora me parecía maravillosa. Volvería por él, con o sin la noticia.

Llamé a mi padre y a Sue para informales que iba de regreso. Sue me informó que en cuanto llegara iríamos al médico para salir de dudas. Y así había sido, en esa primera consulta me sacaron sangre para analizarla y debía volver en dos días para tener la respuesta.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- me preguntó Charlie mientras esperábamos en la consulta. Asentí y Sue tomó mis manos.

-Tranquila, ¿quieres que entre contigo?- la miré agradecida. Necesitaba apoyo femenino más que a Charlie, esperaba que lo comprendiera.

-¿Isabella Swan?- salté de un brincó al escuchar mi nombre y varias risitas sonaron en la salita.

Sue y yo entramos a la consulta y el doctor comenzó a hablar de no sé qué cosa. Mis sentidos solo estaban puestos en aquel sobre que abría con una lentitud enfermarte.

-¿Quiere que lo haga yo?- le pregunté impaciente y él sonrió comprensivamente. Me tendió el sobre que recibí con manos temblorosas.

-Tranquila- me calmó Sue sentada a mi lado.

Literalmente rompí el sobre y saqué el resultado, inspiré fuertemente y desdoblé la hoja.

_Negativo._

Sentí una fuerte pena y cómo la ilusión y esperanza que había albergado, se hacían añicos.

-Quería explicarle antes de que abriera el resultado, que con la muestra de sangre vimos que sufrió una bajada en sus defensas. Quizás por estrés, escasas horas de sueño, falta de alimento- enumeró el doctor, pero yo seguía pensando en mi bebé de ojos verdes.

-No todo está perdido, Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas- dijo Sue suavemente. –Además, puedo asegurarte que Edward estará encantado de intentarlo- susurró Sue sugerentemente. Me guardé las ganas de llorar entre emocionada y desilusionada.

Sue tenía razón, después de todo no era el momento para traer un hijo. No cuando la relación con Edward estaba pausada. Esto simplemente había sido una prueba para ver que realmente quería una vida con él. Sólo esperaba que después de todo este tiempo, él también lo quisiera.

-Gracias, mamá- solté de pronto abrazándome a Sue. Ella se quedó inmóvil pero en cosa de segundos me abrazó con más fuerza, una fuerza que sólo se puede sentir entre madre e hijo. Madre no es quien engendra, sino quien cría.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte más días? Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte en casa. Cómo antes- dijo apenado Charlie. Estábamos los cuatro en el aeropuerto. Yo volvería a recuperar mi vida, pero no la que dejé, sino una mejor donde todas las sombras y conflictos quedaban en el pasado.

-Gracias por soportarme estos meses- le agradecí a los tres. –Me gustó pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero debo volver. Hay un hombre que debo ir a buscar para decirle que lo amo y que me perdone por cabezota- reconocí con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro me moría de la incertidumbre, pensando en que posiblemente no me perdonaría.

-Si no lo hace, me llamas y le doy una visita- sugirió mi padre sacándonos varias carcajadas.

-Papá- lo regañé.

-¡Dile a Edward que me debe una salida!- me recordó Seth como por décima vez. Me despedí de los tres con besos y abrazos.

-Gracias por todo mamá- fue lo último que le dije a Sue mientras estábamos abrazadas. Y me marché de regreso, con los nervios y la ansiedad a flor de piel.

Esas 4 horas y media fueron interminables, me sentía sumamente nerviosa.

Cuando finalmente aterricé, llamé directamente a su secretaria para saber si estaba en la oficina e ir a verlo.

-No se encuentra en este momento, ¿quiere que le deje un recado?

Le dije que lo buscaría de otra manera. No quería llamarle al celular, quería verle en persona. Fui a su departamento y no lo encontré. El conserje, que al parecer me reconoció, me miró de manera cómplice.

-Está en casa de sus padres- susurró bajito cerca de mi oído. –Pero si pregunta, usted lo adivinó. Suerte- me reí y le agradecí con un abrazo. En ese momento necesitaba toda la suerte que pudiese.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la gran casa de los padres de Edward, sentí que había dejado las piernas en su edificio.

-¿Es aquí, señorita?- preguntó el taxista. Asentí, le pagué y me bajé. Creo que ni cuando fui a ver a Renée me había sentido tan nerviosa.

Caminé decidida por el empedrado y tras darme valor, toqué al timbre. Tras unos tortuosos segundos, apareció Jasper quien me miró asombrado.

-¿Está…está Edward?- pregunté sintiéndome avergonzada. Jasper lucía muy bien, como si estuviese en una fiesta. Él me hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara.

¡Hay Dios! Parece que sí estaban en una fiesta, o seguramente en algo familiar porque todo estaba decorado delicadamente.

-En el jardín- comentó Jasper aún asombrado. Le agradecí y caminé con él flanqueando mis pasos.

Al llegar vi que toda su familia estaba allí reunida, todos con copas en las manos a punto de brindar. El resto reparó en mí, viéndome como si fuese una aparición. Yo sólo tenía ojos para él, que al conectarse con los suyos, se oscurecieron. Había llegado demasiado tarde, él ya no querría saber nada de mí.

_Bella. _Vi como sus labios susurraban mi nombre y mi corazón comenzó a martillear en mi pecho. Caminé hacia él, sintiéndome una idiota, sin dejar de mirar mis zapatos. Perfecto, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo espantosa que lucía después del viaje, nada comparado a lo elegantes que se veían Rose, Alice, Esme o incluso una chica que no conocía. ¿Será la nueva pareja de Edward?

-Edward…yo- no sabía qué decir, miré mis manos. Todos los allí presentes nos miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me sorprendió que en su voz no hubiese odio, sólo incertidumbre.

-Necesito hablar contigo, yo…-miré a nuestro alrededor y luego a él. ¿Sería mucho pedirle que habláramos a solas?

-Te escucho- tragué pesado. Él se cruzó de brazos esperando a que comenzara hablar, él quería que lo que tuviese que decirle, lo hiciera delante de todos. Me armé de valor, por él lo haría.

-Sé que no tengo perdón por haberte dejado como lo hice, sé que no hay justificación válida que pueda remediar el tiempo que he estado lejos- dije como pude.

-Sin descontar la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar sin saber dónde estabas- añadió Emmett consiguiendo un codazo por parte de Rosalie.

-Eso también- dije con una leve sonrisa hacia Emmett. Me centré nuevamente en Edward. –Yo necesitaba superar ciertos temas- miré a Edward y me arrepentí, su rostro ahora sí se veía enojado.

-¿Con Henry, no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te abandonó y por eso vuel…?- negué frenéticamente acercándome peligrosamente a él.

-Esto nunca tuvo que ver con él, en parte sí, pero no como tú piensas- su silencio me hizo continuar. –De todas las estupideces que él dijo, en sólo una tenía razón- dije decidida. –Nunca superé el abandono de mi madre biológica- y las ganas de llorar volvieron, pero de la emoción al sentir que ahora podía hablarlo libremente. Sin miedos o vergüenza.

-Pero tú…- negué nuevamente.

-Por muchos años creí que lo había superado, pero no fue así. Cuando sentí que podía tener algo real contigo, me paralicé por el miedo. Miedo de que me abandonaras luego, miedo a que nuevamente el amor no fuera suficiente y quedarme sola de nuevo. - Un quejido lastimoso se escuchó y al mirar, vi que Esme lloraba escondida, abrazada al pecho de Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese entendido, te hubiese ayudado. ¡Yo no te hubiese abandonado!- me regañó.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé porque lo siento aquí- puse mi mano sobre mi corazón. –Como te dije, tenía miedo. Incluso tuve miedo de reconocerlo porque si lo hacía el dolor se haría real. Intenté olvidarlo pero no pude, necesitaba hacerlo por mí pero sobre todo, para volver a ti sin miedos. Para volver y decirte…decirte que…- las palabras temblaban en mi garganta.

Por favor, Dios, que no me rechace.

-¡Hay por favor Bella! ¡Díselo ya!- gritó Alice histérica y la miré asombrada. Al mirar nuevamente a Edward, percibí que su semblante se había relajado, sólo un poco. Podía ver como estaba procesando todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Decirme qué, Bella?- me preguntó él. Cerré los ojos y dejé la vergüenza de lado. Esa era su familia, su mayor apoyo y eso yo lo valoraba.

-Yo también te amo Edward, como no puedes llegar a imaginarlo. Y espero con todo mi corazón y alma, no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**Chicas información importante:** Como muchas sabian, tenía pensado en privatizar (cosa que se creo un poco de controvercia sin que falte la desubicada que no sabe hablar y cree conocerme para decir lo que se le ocurra...pfff no más pantalla para esa persona) la cosa es que nunca pensé recibir cerca de 160 correos para enviar invitaciones y el blog sólo deja enviar 100 (además ya tenía otros correos en el blog de cuando lo inicie) por ende decidí no privatizar, ya que no quiero que gente que quiero quede fuera. Por el momento la nueva historia la dejaré acá, ya más adelante decidiré o veré si encuentro otra forma de publicar donde no tenga tantas restricciones de cupo._

_Y siiiii ya sólo queda el epílogo y espero tenerlo pronto. Estos días sólo he estado leyendo por gusto y no he escrito nada xD espero me perdonen pero también queria descansar un poquito la cabeza._  
_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo...besooos a todaaaas ^^_


	36. Chapter XXXVI

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento historias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Summary: **Ególatra, egocéntrico y sin corazón era el millonario Edward Cullen que solo vivía por tres razones, su trabajo, el sexo y los deportes extremos. ¿Cambiara en algo cuando el reemplazo de su azafata aborde?...Lemmons/OCC/T.H_

_Hoy es un día realmente importante porque esta historia llega a su fin con muy buena aceptación gracias a ustedes, gracias a mi hermosa amiga y beta **larosaderosas**_ _que me a soportado las demoras, tener que soportar en silencio mis dramones xD agradecerles a cada chica que comentó, que guardó ésta historia. Que la añadio a sus favoritos y que siguio capítulo a capítulo._  
_Una historia no es buena o mala, es lo que sus lectores la hacen. Gracias de todo corazón y espero les guste el último capítulo._

* * *

**Prólogo**

**XXXVI**

**·.·.·**

**Edward**

-Te ves guapo con ese esmoquin, eres un lindo pingüino a minutos de casarse-bromeó Jasper.

-Aunque el pingüino se ve un poco apretado- añadí y Emmett nos enseñó "sutilmente" su solitario dedo corazón.

-¿Me veo presentable?- preguntó como por décima vez mientras restregaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el pantalón.

-Estás bien hombre, tranquilo- lo calmó Jasper. –Creo que ni Rose está tan nerviosa.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, te casaste hace 4 años - espetó Emmett, Jasper sonrió radiante por el recuerdo. –Y éste otro inútil, ni en planes- lo miré con mala cara.

-Estamos aquí por ti, así que no hables de mí- pedí de inmediato sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¡Oh! Vamos Edward, reconoce que fuiste un completo idiota al decirle que no a Bella dos años atrás- dijo Jasper y con un suspiró recordé aquel día que había llegado a casa de mis padres.

_-Yo también te amo Edward, como no puedes llegar a imaginarlo. Y espero con todo mi corazón y alma, no haber llegado demasiado tarde.- El corazón se me había encogido completamente, hecho un puño lleno de dolor.  
Una parte de mí, la que siempre había sido orgullosa me decía que no podía perdonarla por haberme dejado y no haberme contestado aunque fuese una llamada. La parte que indiscutiblemente moría por ella me gritaba que me arrojara a sus brazos. Simplemente ésta dicotomía me estaba matando._

_-Te esperé Bella y tú no fuiste capaz de llamar aunque fuese una sola vez. Yo…yo estaba muriendo sólo de imaginarte con ese imbécil- ella se acercó temerosa y acarició mi mejilla._

_-Siempre pensé en ti, Edward. No había manera de sacarte de mi cabeza…sobre todo cuando creí…- me miró fijamente y lo que fuese a decir prefirió callarlo. –Simplemente no estaba preparada para decírtelo, necesitaba tener confianza en mí y en un nosotros._

_-Es tarde Bella, me duele que no hayas confiado en mí. Me duele que me hayas dejado por tanto tiempo- un fuerte jadeo por parte de mi familia me hizo recordar que no estábamos solos. Miré nuevamente a Bella y su rostro se llenó de dolor. Mi corazón se sentía igual o más adolorido aún. _

_-Sólo perdóna…me- dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Sus hermosos ojos estaban completamente cristalizados y su voz tembló en la última sílaba._

_Comenzó a girarse completamente derrotada, lista para marcharse nuevamente de mi vida._

-Es un maldito idiota que nos hizo sufrir con tremenda escena. Creo que desde ese día entiendo a las mujeres que lloran con los finales de telenovela- bromeó Emmett.

-Al menos denme el voto de la reacción rápida- los miré con una sonrisa infantil.

_-Por Dios. ¡Ven aquí!- le grité sin poder contenerme. Antes de que Bella terminara de girarse, yo ya estaba frente a ella abrazándola con todo el amor que contuve esos casi tres meses._

_-¿Edward?- preguntó ella sin entender._

_-Quédate, quédate conmigo y no vuelvas a marcharte- le susurré al oído con una voz decidida. Ante mis palabras ella reaccionó abrazándome con más fuerza. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar entre mis brazos, ella estaba llorando._

_-Te amo, de verdad te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida- dijo y sus palabras fueron un bálsamo para todo aquel dolor que había llevado encima._

_-Yo también te amo, mi princesa. Te he extrañado como no lo imaginas y sólo de pensar en perderte nuevamente me enferma, no se te ocurra marcharte otra vez- le dije mirándola a los ojos. Acaricié sus mejillas y me acerqué lentamente para al fin besar sus labios._

_El paraíso. Simplemente sentir sus labios tibios y suaves sobre los míos era el paraíso. Con la misma delicadeza ella comenzó a devolverme el beso, tan acompasados como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido para nosotros. Como si nuestros labios se reconocieran de toda la vida, simplemente nos extrañábamos._

_En alguna parte mi cabeza escuché a mi familia suspirar y comenzar a aplaudir. Aún con las manos sobre las mejillas de Bella sentí como su rostro se calentó por la vergüenza, pero ella no se apartó._

-Son unos aburridos, si yo hubiese tenido un reencuentro con Rose después de tanto tiempo, te aseguro que no me hubiese quedado en casa de mis padres.- Comentó sugerente.

-Tú estabas tan emotivo que no notaste que se fueron- continuó Jasper riéndose de él. Emmett me miró preguntándome si era cierto y yo asentí sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

-Después del anuncio de Alice, me excusé con Jasper y me fui al departamento a reconciliarme- reconocí con una sonrisa pícara.

-No quiero saber- dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca.

_-Esto es tan romántico- susurró Kate provocando que Bella y yo nos separáramos. La abracé por la cintura apegándola lo más que podía a mi cuerpo. Ella por una extraña razón se tensó entre mis brazos cuando observó a Kate. Comprendí que eran celos, ya que cuando Garrett se acercó a Kate para besarla, Bella se relajó negando con la cabeza a algo que estaba pensando._

_-Es una amiga de la familia- le susurré al oído.- Y me encanta que reacciones como si fuese tuyo- continúe. Ella me miró con su ceño fruncido._

_-Eres mío- zanjó y una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios provocando que cierta parte latiera como si tuviese un corazón._

_Carraspeé y miré a mi familia que no dejaba de sonreírnos encantados._

_-Discúlpanos Alice por interrumpir tu anuncio- dije mirando a Alice y Jasper._

_-¿Estás loco? Eso estuvo increíblemente romántico- dijo con una sonrisa. –El que haya aparecido la mujer correcta para Edward Cullen es digno de celebrar.- Le sonreí y no pude evitar besar nuevamente los labios de Bella._

_-De una vez te advierto que no te dejaré marchar y que mi perdón completo te costará muy caro.- Acaricié una de sus nalgas sin que nadie de mi familia lo notara, ella saltó por mi repentino ataque de pasión y sus ojos se posaron en mí, abiertos como platos._

_-Ed…Edward- jadeó entre asustada, ansiosa y encantada._

_-Oh sí señorita, comience a mentalizarse que en cuanto nos vayamos de ésta casa tú no verás la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.- La besé nuevamente pero esta vez no pude evitar que el beso fuese más fiero, más apasionado. Capturé su labio entre mis dientes y lo jalé con algo de fuerza._

_Me sentía en mi mundo privado, aún no podía creer que ella regresara. Después de que me había resignado a no verla nuevamente, esto era como una aparición. Y yo torturándome pensando que estaba con ese patán._

_-¿Quién lo comunica tú o yo?- le preguntó amorosamente Jasper a su mujer. Ya todos teníamos nuevamente nuestras copas en la mano listos para brindar por lo que iban a comunicar._

_-Dilo tú- Alice se veía completamente ansiosa y nerviosa._

_-Bien, familia- comenzó Jasper. –Hay una noticia muy importante que Alice y yo queremos comunicarles.- Las manos de Alice no dejaban de juguetear entre sí. –Y para nosotros es tan importante compartirlo con ustedes porque…- Alice lo cortó en una explosión anímica que a todos nos hizo brincar._

_-¡¿Por qué demoras?- le gritó nerviosa. – ¡Estoy embarazada!- soltó y Jasper le sonrió encantado. -De trillizos- añadió causando un largo silencio. Incluso podía apostar que esa última parte de la información ni Jasper la conocía ya que su rostro palideció por completo._

_-¿Seré abuela?- preguntó Esme sin poder creerlo. La calma fue cortada por toda la familia que reaccionó y se acercó a los futuros padres para felicitarlos. _

_-¿Tres? ¿tres? ¿tres? ¡Tres!- no dejaba de repetir Jasper con la mirada perdida en el vacío._

_-Felicitaciones hermano, sé que serás tan buen padre como Carlisle- me acerqué a él para abrazarlo y aún así Jasper no reaccionaba. Lo abracé con más fuerza porque sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría._

-Sí, ese momento también fue uno de los mejores- dijo Emmett. –Jasper realmente iba a vomitar- bromeó.

-Y lo hizo- comenté y Jasper me miró con mala cara.

-¿Dónde estaba yo que no me enteré de nada?- preguntó Emmett frustrado.

-Te estabas comiendo todo lo que Esme y mi mujer habían preparado- nuevamente Jasper y yo comenzamos a reírnos de Emmett.

-Ustedes si ganan el premio al mejor amigo. Los nervios me matan porque estoy a minutos de casarme y no hacen más que burlarse de mí en lugar de tranquilizarme- dijo molesto.

-Vamos tranquilo, estamos recordando los buenos momentos para que te tranquilices- le dije palmeando su espalda. –Y agradece que no estamos recordando nuestra adolescencia- le piqué un poco más.

-Así es- me apoyó Jasper. -Dime si no es divertido que ahora sea Bella la que no quiere casarse con Edward- lo miré con mala cara y Emmett comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-Toda la razón- dijo entre carcajadas. –Esa mujer sí sabe cómo ponerle los pies sobre la tierra- fruncí el ceño.

-Hablando de grandes amigos- mascullé.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?- preguntó Jasper más serio.

-Igual que siempre. Hace unos días preparé la cena tal cual había planeado y se lo pregunté nuevamente. De manera romántica, esas cosas bobas que le gustan a las mujeres- dije algo cansado. –Pero nuevamente me rechazó- ésta vez fue el turno de Emmett de palmear mi espalda. –Si no sintiera todo ese amor que hay entre nosotros, pensaría que en realidad ella no me ama y por eso siempre me rechaza- exhalé fuertemente.

-¿Qué te dijo esta vez?- preguntó Emmett.

-En un principio decía que llevábamos muy poco de relación y después del año, simplemente decía que esperáramos un poco más. La noche pasada al menos dijo algo más- ambos esperaron en silencio a que continuara. –Ella cree que lo hago para hacerla feliz más que porque yo quiera- protesté algo molesto. A estas alturas ella debería saber que no soy de las personas que dicen algo sin sentirlo realmente.

_Por eso mismo, ella debe recordar las veces que te reías del matrimonio y de la gente que "arruinaba" una relación con todo ese formalismo_. Tuve ganas de golpear a mi conciencia por recordarme aquel error, ¿es que la gente no puede equivocarse? Bueno, yo había aprendido que podía hacerlo y con cierta frecuencia.

-Yo creo que debes ser más tú mismo- dijo Jasper. –Bella te ama precisamente por tu manera de ser, no intentes agradarle con el típico cliché. Quizás por eso no cree en tus verdaderas intenciones.- Asentí un poco más animado.

-Creo que deberíamos pasar al plan "R"- dijo decididamente Emmett.

-Vamos como en el "V"- corrigió Jasper y los tres comenzamos a carcajearnos, a pesar de que la situación no era muy divertida, contar con ellos era un motivo para sonreír.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente sintiendo que siempre estaríamos ahí para el otro, apoyándonos incondicionalmente a pesar de la situación, del tiempo y el problema.

-¿Interrumpimos?- nos soltamos cuando escuchamos la voz de Alice. Al mirarla vi que tenía en sus brazos a una de las trillizas. Si no fuera por sus gorritas rosas con sus nombres bordados no sabría quien es. Detrás de ella apareció mi hermosa Bella cargando a otro bebé.

Caminé directo hacia ella posicionándome en su espalda y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Te ves hermosa en éste vestido- **(perfil)** susurré en su oído y besé de manera provocadora su cuello. –Pero me gustaría más quitártelo lentamente con mis dientes.- Ella se removió y si no la conociera, diría que se puso ansiosa. Alguno, de mis amigos carraspeó. –Y te ves más hermosa con un bebé en tus brazos- le dije para cambiar el tema. Si no, tendría problemas evidentes.

-Me asombro cada día más de ver ese lado paternal con tus sobrinas- sonrió risueña.

-Espero que no siempre deba disfrutar de mis sobrinas, sino que de unos propios- murmuré en sus labios y su rostro se iluminó.

-Ya veremos, machote.- ¿Qué podía decir? Ella era la que llevaba las riendas de mi vida, estaba completamente domado por su encanto y por todo el amor que le tengo.

Pasados unos días después de que ella llegara, me comentó acerca de las sospechas por las que había pasado todos esos días. Tengo que confesar que cuando me contó lo del "supuesto embarazo" me asusté, más que nada porque nuestra relación aún era prematura y no quería sentirme agobiado cuando comenzábamos a tomar responsabilidades acerca de un "nosotros". Ciertamente en ese momento hubiese sido una irresponsabilidad, pero hoy, después de dos años de relación, en la que al segundo me fui a vivir a su departamento, simplemente la idea me hacía soñar despierto. Una sola cosa podía pensar…lo quería todo con ella. La casa, los hijos y la mascota.

-¿Dónde está Paz?- escuché que Jasper le preguntaba a Alice. Se acercó a su hija y se la arrebató de los brazos para hacerle mimos.

Las tres hijas de Alice y Jasper resultaron ser iguales a Jasper, pero inquietos como su madre. Con un año y medio y aprendiendo a caminar, ya habían destrozado un buen par de jarrones de Esme.

-Está con tu madre y Rose- ella miró a Emmett y le guiñó un ojo. –Nos envió para asegurarnos de que el novio no esté con ataque de nervios y a punto de salir corriendo lejos de la iglesia.- Nos reímos de aquel comentario y Emmett se sentó, o mejor dicho se lanzó, sobre una silla más allá. Sus nervios eran evidentes.

-Estás peor que la novia- bromeó Bella. Sentirla entre mis brazos era una sensación de la que no podría aburrirme jamás. La abracé más fuerte a mi cuerpo teniendo cuidado con la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. La que tenía mucha suerte al estar en un lugar que era mío y que deseaba estar.

-Y si tú fueras la novia, ¿cómo estarías?- Ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en ello.- Se estaba burlando de mí, lo sabía por la sonrisa que intentó, fallidamente, esconder.

Definitivamente las mujeres eran unas masoquistas, a ellas parecía gustarles que uno se comportara como un cavernícola intimidante para hacerles ceder.

Ésta Bella que descansaba entre mis brazos no es ni la sombra de lo que fue dos años atrás. Ésta Bella dejó todas sus inhibiciones y sus luchas internas para entregarse completamente. Inevitablemente mi cuerpo por completo se calentó al recordar aquel reencuentro.

_-Jasper, ¿puedes disculparme con el resto de la familia? Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver que no pueden esperar.- Jasper sonrió al borde de soltar una carcajada._

_-Dale un respiro a esa pobre mujer. No creo que esté acostumbrada a tu ritmo.- Sentí las ganas de decirle que Bella perfectamente se amoldaba a mi ritmo, pero esa información era privada y muy poco cortés. _

_En cosa de minutos estacioné el vehículo fuera de mi departamento y salté para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Al pasar frente al conserje, no pasé por alto el guiño que le dio a Bella cuando la vio pasar junto a mí._

_Si él tenía que ver algo con la aparición de Bella en casa de mis padres…tendría que recordar subirle el sueldo._

_Bella ingresó algo insegura a mi departamento. Yo por mi parte, cerré la puerta tras de mí y ella se giró con su rostro apenado._

_-Perdóname- pidió y me acerqué a ella._

_-Ya lo hice, amor- tomé sus manos y las lleve a mis labios. –Pero ya te dije que te costará caro ese perdón- dije de manera sugerente. Cómo la necesitaba, casi tres meses esperando sólo por ella, por la única persona que conseguía que mi cuerpo reaccionara. –Te necesito- le susurré al oído._

_-Tenemos que hablar.- Jadeó cuando metí mis manos bajo su camiseta y apreté uno de sus pechos. Maravilloso, mi cuerpo por completo reaccionó a su maravilloso jadeo, reaccionó encantado al sentir como aquella piedrecilla se endurecía entusiasmada por mis atenciones._

_-Luego, necesito sentirte. Saber que eres real y no uno de los tantos sueños que tuve.- Sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha._

_-¿Soñaste conmigo?- preguntó con cierta valentía que me gustó._

_-Cada noche, en la que sólo pensaba en tenerte debajo de mi cuerpo sometiéndote a mis deseos. Y si te preguntas si estuve con otra mujer, te digo desde ya que ni lo pensé. Tú estabas, estás- remarqué, –tatuada en mi piel, no podía pensar en más que estar contigo.- Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más._

_-Yo sólo deseaba estar mejor y volver a ti. Que me perdonaras por irme sin avisarte._

_-Claro que lo haré, pero- su mirada de ensombreció, –necesito que me asegures que no tienes un hijo escondido, un ex novio prófugo o algo extraño que deba saber.- Ella rió encantada._

_-No hay nada extraño, lo prometo. He vuelto exclusivamente para estar contigo- aquella confesión provocó simplemente que la sangre se calentara aún más._

_-Necesito hacerte mía- le dije sobre sus labios y ella asintió levemente, con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de mis caricias. –Desnúdate, quiero verte hacerlo- le ordené y su mirada se oscureció._

_¡Madre santa! ¿A ella le gustaban mis órdenes?_

_-Todo sea por ganarme tu perdón- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mi. _

_Relamiendo sus labios, llevó sus pequeñas manos hacia su camiseta, que comenzó a deslizar lentamente, cuando la quitó por su cabeza un jadeo brotó desde mi pecho, no llevaba sujetador._

_-¿Qué…?- intenté preguntar._

_-Me lo quité en el auto- dijo como si fuese una niña traviesa. Continuó su tortura deslizando sus pantalones mientras acariciaba sus piernas._

_Mi cuerpo entró en una completa combustión cuando introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior tocándose a sí misma._

_-Oh no, ese es trabajo mío- dije tras abalanzarme sobre ella._

_-Es lo que estaba deseando.- Ese tono peligroso en su voz me encendió aún más._

_Sin mucha delicadeza, arranqué sus bragas dejando tiras de tela inservibles._

_-No puedes imaginar lo que te he extrañado- confesé mirándola a los ojos. En los suyos apareció dolor y negué de inmediato. –Lo dejaremos en el olvido, lo que importa es que estás aquí conmigo y yo no dejaré que te vuelvas a ir- le aseguré._

_-Y yo no pienso volver a irme- confirmó sin dejar de sonreír._

_Me deslicé hacia abajo lentamente mientras abría sus piernas en el transcurso._

_Ella intentó cerrarlas para mí. La miré alzando una ceja, desafiándola con la mirada a que no volviera hacerlo. –Necesito probarte, después de tanto tiempo necesito hacerlo.- Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, me acerqué a su húmedo sexo para devorar y degustar aquella miel._

_Con mi lengua tracé aquel camino caliente y húmedo, dejando caricias que le hacían vibrar._

_Controlando mi cuerpo para no correrme enseguida, exhalé mi aliento sobre ella inundándome de su aroma._

_Con una exquisita y provocativa fuerza, ella me tomó del cabello empujándome hacia su interior mientras mecía sus caderas arriba y abajo. Llenando mis oídos de sus hermosos gemidos._

_-¡Ahí!- saltó excitada cuando succioné su clítoris y lo masajeé con mi lengua._

_-¿Te gusta así?- le pregunté volviendo a chupar aquel lugar, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro contraído. Ella mordió su labio y asintió sin contestar._

_-¡Contesta!- la obligué fingiendo que iba a salir._

_-¡No!- chilló ella mirándome afligida, sujetándome con brusquedad por la cabeza._

_Sonreí satisfecho por su reacción._

_-Entonces, ¿te gusta o no?- volví a preguntar, mirándola fijamente mientras pasaba mi lengua saboreando mis labios. De su cuerpo emanó aquel olor que me tenía loco viendo toda aquella lujuria en su rostro._

_-Me encanta lo que haces con tu lengua, quiero más- rogó con sus mejillas arreboladas._

_Como un poseso le di todo lo que pidió, cada lametazo, embestida y jalada que provoqué en su cuerpo era con una pasión desbordante que nunca había visto en mí. Yo simplemente moría por complacerla, la necesitaba junto a mí y de eso no había escapatoria._

_Esa primera noche fue un orgasmo tras otro, no hubo tregua, pausa o tiempo que perder. Necesitaba embriagarme de su cuerpo, de su sabor y su calor._

-¿Me podría decir en que está pensando el señor Cullen que lo tiene tan animado?- bromeó sintiendo en su trasero la reacción de aquel recuerdo, ella se frotó suavemente provocándome aún más. Gruñí excitado.

-Si quieres puedo mostrártelo- sugerí en su oído.

-¡Oh! Nada de eso señorita, usted y yo tenemos que acompañar a Rose en este momento.- Alice se llevó a Bella de mis brazos dejándome frustrado. Nos dimos un rápido beso de despedida y me quedé nuevamente a solas con mis amigos.

_Esa pequeña demonio sabe como arruinar un buen momento_, comentó y asentí en completo acuerdo.

-Ya comenzaba a extrañarte- musité en voz baja.

_Cada vez me necesitas menos. Al fin has tomado la vida que realmente quieres en tus manos._ _Tus decisiones son las correctas o al menos las que sigues con el corazón, por lo tanto no necesitas de mi intervención._ Extrañamente sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, algo así como de abandono.

-¿Vamos?- la voz de Jasper me sacó de mi mundo de locos.

-Claro, vamos.- Los tres salimos de aquella salita que estaba al costado de la iglesia y nos fuimos con los invitados que comenzaban a amontonarse en la entrada.

Emmett no dejaba de mirar hacia la calle por donde debía aparecer Rosalie. Era increíble que después de años de relación no hubieran hecho esto antes. Quizás realmente uno debía esperar para que estas cosas se dieran.

_No tiene nada que ver una con la otra. Tu hermano se casó cuando no llevaba mucho tiempo de relación con Alice. Así que no pienses cosas que hagan flaquear tu decisión_. Asentí y me fui a buscar a mi chica.

-¡Edward!- me giré de inmediato al reconocer esa voz. En cosa de segundos Emmett y Jasper, ya sin su hijo en los brazos, estaban junto a mí mirando con la misma cara de asombro.

Jacob llegaba a la iglesia con una hermosa chica de la mano.

-Jacob, amigo- lo saludé abrazándolo fuertemente. Lo mejor del tiempo, es que ayudaba a curar todas las heridas y los rencores. Al menos eso nos sucedió a ambos que conseguimos retomar nuestra amistad, incluso mejor que antes ya que él, en algún punto, comenzó a valorar que yo prefiriera guardar silencio y perderlo, a que la imagen de su esposa cambiara.

-Tanto tiempo, me alegro de verlos- dijo mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

-Eso es porque te fuiste a vivir a Europa- le dijo Emmett mientras lo saludaba.

-Tuve buenos motivos.- Al tomar la mano de la chica comprendimos que se debía a ella. -Ella es Vanessa, mi novia.- No pude sentirme más feliz en ese momento. Mi amigo se había abierto nuevamente al amor y ver en sus ojos lo feliz que era, para mí era más que suficiente.

Quizás después de todo, Leah nos estaba echando una manito para ser felices donde quiera que esté.

El tiempo junto a los invitados se había pasado muy rápido, al menos para mí, ya que Emmett realmente se veía nervioso. Como jamás creí llegar a verlo.

-¿Quién era la chica que estaba con Jacob?- preguntó mi Bella. Ya estábamos en el interior de la iglesia sentados, esperando a que Rose ingresara.

-La chica que consiguió que mi amigo amara nuevamente.- Bella sonrió feliz.

-Me alegro por él, es muy guapa.- Asentí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pero tú lo eres mucho más.- Acaricié su cuello desnudo con la punta de mi nariz y ella se removió nerviosa.

-Compórtate- carraspeó.

-Luego- le dije como una promesa. Definitivamente no podía cansarme de estar junto a ella, simplemente era adictivo sentir su piel, su cuerpo bajo el mío, sus gemidos y sus deseos.

-Ten un poco de respeto, estamos en la iglesia- me regañó pero siempre regalándome una sonrisa. Me calmé enseguida, sobre todo porque mi madre me miró de manera recriminatoria.

Cuando al fin Rose apareció y caminó hasta mi amigo, él se tranquilizó. Su rostro no podía compararse con ningún otro, la felicidad y emoción que emanaba era contagiosa y a la vez, envidiable.

-Cásate conmigo- le susurré a Bella, una vez más. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por la emoción del enlace entre Emmett y Rose. Se giró para mirarme.

-Te amo con mi vida Edward Cullen, pero no es necesario que nos casemos para que estemos juntos. Te amo aún más por intentar hacerme feliz, pero no es necesario que hagas esto por mí, entiende que así soy feliz. Con esto que me das, no pido más- acarició mi mejilla con mucho amor.

-Cabezota- susurré y ella rió bajito. ¿Cómo podía pensar que esto lo hacía para agradarla? ¡Maldición, yo quería casarme!

_No maldigas que estamos en una iglesia, y sí, definitivamente tendremos que ponernos más drásticos._ Asentí en completo acuerdo. Al parecer todas esas bobadas de romanticismo no funcionarían con ella, si realmente quería que ella se uniera a mí… tendría que hacerlo a mi estilo. Al menos tenía la confianza de que podría funcionar.

A lo largo de nuestra relación, Bella me había regañado un par de veces incluso al borde de la discusión, pero siempre con el fin de hacerme entender qué estaba mal. Además, las reconciliaciones eran mi especialidad gracias al encanto Edward "arrogante" Cullen, como me llamaba Bella. Incluso mis trabajadores se daban cuenta de mis cambios, ya que ahora todos me saludaban con mucha familiaridad. Perfecto, ya no era temido entre mis empleados.

_Reconoce que te gusta esta nueva clase de respeto, el que crea un líder mediante la confianza y no por el miedo_. Asentí a regañadientes sin dejar de observar a mi Bella que seguía haciendo cambios en mí.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, nos acercamos a los novios para felicitarlos.

-Que sean muy felices- le dije mientras abrazaba a mi amigo.

-Gracias amigo. ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Negativo- dije sin ánimos, –así que necesitaré que me hagas un favor.- Él se apartó para mirarme especulativamente. –Necesito que hagas una llamada a uno de tus buenos amigos- le guiñé un ojo decidido y él sonrió como si entendiera lo que tenía en mente.

**·.·.·**

**Bella**

La recepción había sido simplemente fantástica, Rose desbordaba tanta felicidad que sentí un poco de envidia.

Por una parte no podía quejarme, Edward me había propuesto matrimonio en varias ocasiones desde que cumplimos un año y medio juntos. Mi problema es que sabía que él no creía en el matrimonio y que si hacia eso era para hacerme feliz. Yo soy feliz estando con él y si siente cierta aversión al matrimonio yo lo toleraré, por él todo.

-Eres mala- me dijo Alice. Estábamos las dos juntas después de despedir a Emmett y a Rose que se iban un par de días de Luna de miel.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-Nuevamente le has dicho que no. Jasper me contó que lo ha visto realmente triste. ¿No te has planteado siquiera la mínima posibilidad de que Edward se quiera casar realmente contigo porque te ama y lo desea?- La miré unos segundos y tras morderme el labio nerviosa, asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro que lo he hecho, es sólo que gana la parte que lo siente un poco forzado. Amo a Edward y su forma de ser, pero siento que esto iría contra lo que él siente y no quiero amarrarlo a algo de por vida si no se siente realmente cómodo. Literalmente convivimos todos los días, incluso en el trabajo- una imagen apareció en mi cabeza como un rayo.

_-Pue…puede venir…alguien- jadeé con dificultad. Las embestidas de Edward eran simplemente deliciosas. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mis nalgas masajeándolas mientras con un rítmico vaivén me penetraba profundamente._

_-No tienen por qué- dijo mientras chupaba mis pechos. Los sentía ardiendo e hinchados por las maravillosas caricias que Edward les daba._

_-Uuuhhmm-gimoteé cuando una de sus manos bajó entre los dos para acariciar aquel botón hinchado en mi sexo que me llevó a la liberación. A pesar de que estaba sentada sobre el mármol del baño, me aferré a sus hombros para no caer. _

_Cuando reaparecí en la agencia, en efecto estaba despedida. Asunto que Edward aprovechó muy bien ya que ahora era su azafata personal, y la única._

_Tengo que decir que trabajar para Edward era el trabajo más cansado que me había tocado en mis años de servicio. Debía atenderlo a cada momento y muchas de las atenciones eran como éstas._

_¡Por Dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Era la mujer más feliz del mundo!_

_-Me encan…tas- susurró en mi oído mientras aceleraba sus envites, podía sentir que su orgasmo estaba próximo._

_Alejé su cuerpo un poco y él me miró extrañado, me acomodé un poco mejor sobre el mueble del baño del avión y abrí más mis piernas invitándolo a que observara nuestra unión. El deseo me llegó nuevamente cuando lo vi pasar su lengua por sobre sus labios secos y su mirada se oscurecía como un depredador._

_-En cualquier momento vamos a llegar- le avisé con el mejor tono profesional._

_-Si mi azafata no me dice que me abroche el cinturón, pues aquí me quedo haciéndote el amor.- Sonreí como una boba._

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! Ya estás pensando en Edward- me gruñó Alice. Me ruboricé de inmediato.

-Para nada, estaba recordando las cuentas que debo pagar- mentí horrorosamente y Alice rodó los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

-En fin, ahí viene Edward- señaló hacia el otro extremo de la sala. –Amiga por favor cualquier noticia nueva me llamas de inmediato, no importa si son las tantas de la madrugada- dijo ansiosa. La miré sin entender, pero antes de poder preguntarle sentí los brazos de Edward envolverme.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó besándome en la nuca. Asentí con la cabeza. Nos despedimos de la familia y nos marchamos a nuestro departamento.

Después de que cumplimos oficialmente un año estando juntos, Edward tomó sus cosas más importantes y se vino a vivir a mi departamento. Durante ese primer año en particular no lo hablamos ya que no era necesario. Edward poco a poco, dejaba ciertas cosas en mi departamento tales como sus ropas, algunos libros e incluso sus útiles de aseo. De cierta manera yo sabía que él prefería mi hogar para dejar un poco de lado aquel mundo frívolo en el que estuvo inmerso tanto tiempo.

Lo único que realmente extrañaría, por lo que había mencionado, sería a su fiel conserje.

El cambio oficial había sido realmente interesante, puesto que Edward y yo decidimos pintar el departamento por completo y hacerle algunos cambios para que fuese más acorde con nuestras personalidades.  
Compartir mis cosas y mi espacio con él al principio había sido todo un reto ya que Edward estaba acostumbrado a que Irma ordenara su departamento, pero desde un inicio yo dejé establecido que aquí no se aceptaban hijitos de papá con casi 30 años, a los que la nana todavía le ordenaba las cosas. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrado al menos, a dejar la ropa sobre el pequeño diván que tenemos en el cuarto en lugar de dejarla esparcidas por el suelo.

Eso sí, jamás reconocería que amaba su manera infantil de vivir. Amaba los detalles que tenía hacia mí, su rostro por la mañana al despertar o las veces que intentaba "ahorrar" agua con las duchas de la mañana.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó cuando íbamos en el auto.

-En lo divertido que te ves el fin de semana, llevándome el desayuno a la cama para comprarme por el resto de la semana y así conseguir que yo ordene tu desorden.- Él sonrió encantado.

-No olvides las rosas que siempre dejo- añadió y dejó su mano sobre mi pierna, poco a poco comenzó a subirla a mi muslo con caricias suaves y sugerentes. –Nunca te he escuchado quejarte con lo que viene después del desayuno- me acarició sobre la fina tela de mi ropa interior, robándome un jadeo lleno de excitación.

-Ambas manos sobre el volante- le regañé, pero mi voz no sonaba para nada acorde con mis palabras. Edward quitó su mano para dejarla sobre el volante y de inmediato quise llorar por la pérdida.

-He cancelado el viaje a Cuba porque mañana por la tarde quiero llevarte a un lugar- dijo de pronto y observé su perfil. No había nada que me indicara de qué se trataba. –Una sorpresa- añadió conociendo que no iba a dejarlo pasar por curiosidad.

-Sabes que no…- me cortó hablando dulcemente.

-Que no te gustan las sorpresas, lo sé. Pero créeme, ésta te gustará- se giró levemente para guiñarme un ojo. Tomó una de mis manos para besarla y sin soltarla, la dejó sobre su pierna.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté extrañada. ¿Ésta era su sorpresa? ¿En el aeródromo? ¡Qué original! Como si no tuviésemos que pasar tiempo en los aeropuertos o en aviones.

-Calma mi pequeña ansiosa- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

Como lo pensé, nos montamos en un avión **(perfil)** de esos pequeños parecidos a las avionetas. Edward saludó al capitán y a otro hombre que no reconocí. Edward nos presentó e ingresamos al interior.

Si bien, Edward y yo habíamos realizado una buena cantidad de viajes de placer, siempre se me hacía extraño subirme a un avión sin que la parte profesional saliese a flote. Bueno, eso se me olvidaba cada vez que Edward ponía sus manos en mi cuerpo, creo que esa era la kriptonita que me hacía olvidar mi lado profesional.

En el interior, Edward se dedicó a hablar con el hombre de no sé qué cosas mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla. El lugar que íbamos sobrevolando no lo reconocí, era mucho terreno plano, y a pesar de la gran altura que llevábamos pude notar que no estaba habitado.

Edward se levantó con el hombre y antes de perderse en una cabina me besó dulcemente, con cierto dejo de ansiedad. Me quedé esperando varios minutos hasta que apareció nuevamente, aunque esta vez llevaba puesta una extraña chaqueta como la que usan los competidores de la fórmula uno.

-Bella, amor ¿puedes venir unos minutos?- pidió y yo me levanté para acercarme a él. Edward le guiñó un ojo al hombre y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Edward se aferró a una palanca cerca de la puerta mientras aquel hombre me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente y se sujetaba de la otra palanca opuesta a la de Edward. En cosa de segundos la puerta del avión salió eyectada hacia el exterior, consiguiendo que éste se desestabilizara por el viento que entraba con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué haces?- le grité asustada cuando sentía que la fuerza del viento intentaba succionarnos.

-¡Bella!- me gritó Edward sobre el estruendo del viento.

-¡¿Qué haces?- le grité al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente al límite del avión ¿Pensaba saltar?

-¡Cásate conmigo!- gritó y mi mandíbula se desencajó por completo.

-¡¿Estás loco?- dije sin poder creerlo. -¡Aléjate de ahí!- le pedí desesperada.

-¡Cásate conmigo!- volvió a gritar acercándose más al límite. Intenté aproximarme a él pero el hombre me tenía fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo. -¡Cásate conmigo, amor! Te amo como no lo puedes imaginar- siguió diciendo y las ganas de llorar aparecieron fuertemente.

-¡Aléjate de ahí!- le grité asustada. Podía perder el control de su cuerpo y ser succionado al vacío.

-¡Sólo si te casas conmigo!- volvió a gritar. –Por favor mi amor, esto lo hago porque quiero, porque soy egoísta y te quiero solo para mí. Porque quiero ser más feliz de lo que ya soy- su rostro se me hizo nebuloso por lo que aparté las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¡Esta bien!- le grité con una emoción que no conocía. – ¡Me casaré contigo! pero aléjate de ahí- acepté finalmente, sintiendo realmente que era lo correcto. No había miedos, dudas o temores.

-¡Te amo!- gritó y se lanzó hacia el exterior. Sentí que toda la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo. El hombre, sin dejar de sujetarme me acercó cuidadosamente al marco para mostrarme cómo Edward planeaba por el aire.

-Tranquila que él lleva puesto un traje especial para caídas al vacío- me aseguró el hombre y yo lo miré con mala cara.

-Estaba todo planeado, ¿no?- Él asintió sin poder esconder la sonrisa cómplice.

-Yo sólo le hago un favor, la idea fue de Edward.- Me indicó que mirara nuevamente hacia abajo y pasados varios minutos, en los que Edward volaba con mucha gracia y profesionalidad, activó el paracaídas.

Me asombré cuando en la gran tela estaba escrito: "¡Se quiere casar!" No pude evitar comenzar a reír por sus locas ocurrencias. Mi Edward no cambiaría jamás.

Minutos después, cuando el avión aterrizó, me bajé enseguida con ayuda de aquel cómplice de Edward que estaba varios metros más allá esperándome con una sonrisa.

Cuando me alejé unos buenos metros del avión, escuché que comenzaba a alejarse nuevamente ¿Nos iban a abandonar solos en la nada?

Corrí hacia Edward que no dejaba de mirarme de manera triunfal, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me abalancé sobre a él muy, muy enojada.

-Eres un maldito…- comencé a golpearle el pecho por el susto que me hizo pasar mientras él no dejaba de reír a carcajadas.

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras pero eso no evitará que deje de sentirme feliz. ¡Aceptaste ser mi esposa!- gritó entusiasmado. Me detuve para contemplarlo, realmente había aceptado.

-Un momento, ¿el resto de la familia lo sabia, no?- dije recordando el entusiasmo de Alice por que la llamara y las miraditas del resto con Edward. Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ven acá futura esposa mía- me acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme. Intenté alejarme de él pero en cosa de segundos me tenía completamente dominada bajo sus caricias. Con pasos lentos, comenzamos a retroceder hasta que sentí que bajo mis pies cambiaba la sensación del suelo. Al mirar me di cuenta que estábamos sobre la tela del paracaídas.

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a aceptar?- le pregunté al recordar lo que leí.

-No lo sabía pero venía decidido a conseguirlo como diera lugar. Incluso si debía chantajearte con mi cabeza en la turbina- delineo mis labios con sus dedos. –Me amas demasiado como para permitir que algo me suceda- fanfarroneó con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿No se puede ir completamente el Edward "arrogante" Cullen, verdad?-

Me acercó fuertemente a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme de una manera desesperada. Caímos juntos sobre la gran tela, quedando Edward entre mis piernas.

-Qué mejor manera de celebrar las buenas noticias que haciendo el amor- sugirió mientras sus manos comenzaban a desnudarme.

-Edward, alguien nos puede ver- y extrañamente esa idea me gustó. Lo miré a los ojos sintiendo todo ese poder lleno de lujuria que emanaba de su cuerpo. Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete.

-Tus pupilas se han dilatado ante la idea, ¿no?- Ronroneó sin dejar de acariciar las zonas desnudas de mi cuerpo.

-Hazme tuya, Edward. Como te complazca- dije besándolo sin poder esconder el frenesí de mi cuerpo. Llevé mis manos a su pantalón para quitar esa estorbosa prenda.

-Si todas las azafatas fuesen igual de serviciales que tú, mi amada futura esposa, este mundo tendría hombres realmente felices y satisfechos por la mujer que tienen a su lado. Eres mía Isabella Swan, y lo seguirás siendo dentro de las próximas décadas- prometió mientras sentía como mi sexo era invadido.

-Mi arrogante Cullen- sonreí sintiéndome plenamente feliz. –No podrías apartarme de tu vida aunque fueses el odioso de antes. Para eso tengo un par de castigos que te bajarán de las alturas.

**·.·.· FIN ·.·.·**

* * *

**_Y aquí estoy llorando a moco tendido (perdonen la expreción) pero es verdad :( ésta historia tiene una importancia que no pueden llegar a imaginar, hay partes de esta historia que son reales para mi e intente escribirla con tanto sentimiento para compartlos. Es importante porque me ha llevado a conocer personas maravillosas. Es importante porque es un pedacito de mi que he compartido y les ha gustado._**

_¡Gracias por su tiempo, paciencia, por entregarme sus emociones en cada RR!_  
_Gracias a mis verdaderas padulinas que me soportaron las maldades ^.^_  
_A las chicas que he conocido más allá de una lectora._  
_Nos leemos en la nueva historia =*_


	37. To be continued

_...  
_

_"No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas" _

_Paulo Coelho._

_...  
_


End file.
